El príncipe de la máscara
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: Sakura era una joven que vivía su vida de la mejor forma posible, tratando de pasar desapercibida por el mundo, hasta que él llegó para enseñarle que no todo era lo que parecía ser... "Aprendí el verdadero significado de la belleza, cuando logré verte más allá de esa máscara. No necesitaba ver tu rostro para saber... que eras hermoso, mi príncipe"
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos, aquí estamos de nuevo, empezando con una nueva historia :) Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

" _Las personas no reflejan la verdadera belleza en sus rostros. A veces, un alma hermosa no coincide con un exterior hermoso, otras veces sí, pero la vida me ha enseñado que las personas bellas no surgen de la nada, pues la belleza de un alma se cultiva a lo largo de su vida. Una persona hermosa conoce la derrota, pero también conoce la satisfacción de levantarse e intentarlo de nuevo. Una persona hermosa conoce el sufrimiento, pero también conoce la lucha y la perseverancia. Ha estado en el abismo y salido victoriosa con una sonrisa. Una persona con un alma hermosa conoce la compasión, la humildad, la aceptación y, sobre todo, el amor. Ama sin límites y su entrega es total porque sus sentimientos son sinceros… eso precisamente fue lo que aprendí cuando logré ver más allá de aquella máscara que no les permitía apreciarte en todo tu esplendor. No necesitaba ver tu rostro para saber… que eras hermoso, mi príncipe."_

 **Capítulo 1**

Al caminar por los ajetreados pasillos del palacio, Sakura se dio cuenta que ese día no sería uno común. Sirvientes iban y venían de un sitio a otro sin parar, mientras que la señora Izumi, la jefa de la servidumbre, daba instrucciones a diestra y siniestra.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y por eso, apresuró el paso hacia la cocina para buscar a la persona más indicada para preguntarle, su amiga Chiharu. La joven siempre estaba enterada de todos los chismes y seguramente, sabría el motivo de tal ajetreo.

Como lo esperaba, Chiharu estaba en la cocina conversando con una joven de largo cabello negro, era Tomoyo, su otra gran amiga, y se veían muy entretenidas. Sonrió y negó con su cabeza, a Chiharu le encantaba el cotilleo, por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo.

—¿Alguna de ustedes podría explicarme el motivo de tal alboroto? —preguntó cuándo estuvo cerca de ellas.

Sakura rio al ver que sus amigas daban un pequeño brinco por el susto. No era bien visto que las sirvientas del palacio estuvieran haraganeando y cotilleando por ahí, pero no eran las únicas que lo estaban haciendo. Además, la señora Izumi tendría asuntos más importantes de los cuales ocuparse.

—¡Dios! Casi me causas un ataque al corazón —dijo Tomoyo, colocando una de sus manos en su pecho.

—Pensé que la ogra Izumi estaba al acecho—dijo Chiharu, soltando todo el aire que había retenido debido al susto.

—La señora Izumi anda ladrando ordenes por todos lados —dijo Sakura, sin dejar de reír—. No creo que le importe si estamos conversando.

—¡Amiga, es que este es el chisme del año! ¡Vale la pena la reprimenda! —dijo Chiharu, emocionada a más no poder.

—¡Entonces, hablen! Creo que soy la única que no sabe nada del asunto —dijo Sakura haciendo un mohín.

Sus amigas rieron y entonces le contaron la primicia. Al parecer, el rey Fujitaka había enviado una misiva secreta al monarca de Myridia, ofreciendo la mano de su hija al príncipe heredero del reino vecino, garantizando así una alianza por matrimonio entre ambos y esta había sido aceptada.

Esa era una táctica inteligente dadas las circunstancias, pensó Sakura. Para nadie era un secreto las tensas relaciones entre Myridia y Eulyon, los reinos más grandes del continente que luchaban constantemente por obtener más territorio y derechos marítimos para fijar sus rutas comerciales. Todos pensaban que era estúpido que se desatara una guerra por algo como eso, pero la situación había llegado a tal punto, que los reinos más pequeños estaban comenzando a elegir bandos, y por lo visto, el rey Fujitaka se había decidido por Myridia.

Si evaluaba desde afuera, ambos reinos eran muy parecidos en tamaño y poderío militar, pero el rey Fynn de Eulyon estaba cegado de poder y por eso estaba dispuesto a todo con tal y el rey Hien de Myridia fuera derrotado. Ese era el verdadero motivo de las disputas comerciales, según su propia opinión.

—¿Se imaginan? —dijo Tomoyo en un susurro—. Si la princesa Midori se casa, por fin seremos libres de su yugo.

—Pues yo estoy rogando que se case para que pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho —dijo Chiharu.

No podía odiar a la princesa, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellas… después de todo, era su hermana. Ese era el secreto mejor guardado de Lyriamir. Nadie, absolutamente nadie fuera de la familia real, sabía que Sakura era la hija bastarda del rey Fujitaka. Era por ese motivo que la princesa, guiada por sus celos inexplicables, arremetía contra ella cuando tenía oportunidad, afectando a todo aquel que estuviera a su alrededor.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Chiharu? —preguntó Tomoyo y ella devolvió la atención a sus amigas.

—¿Es que no lo saben? —preguntó la chica con sorpresa—. ¿No han escuchado del príncipe de Myridia?

Sakura y Tomoyo negaron con sus cabezas y Chiharu sonrió feliz y sus ojos cafés brillaron con intensidad al tener un nuevo chisme que contar.

A pesar de todo lo que le gustaba estudiar y leer a Sakura, a escondidas de los demás, por supuesto, jamás había sabido algo de la familia real de Myridia. Solo había escuchado hablar del rey Hien Li en máximo dos ocasiones y lo que se decía hablaba muy bien de él. No creía que su hijo, el príncipe heredero, fuera muy diferente de su padre.

—Al príncipe de Myridia se le conoce como el príncipe de la máscara —dijo en un susurro.

—¿Y por qué le dicen así? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Dicen que lleva una máscara que tapa la mitad de su rostro —respondió, enmarcando la zona que comprendía desde sus mejillas hasta su frente—. Nunca se la quita.

—¡Dios! ¿Será que tiene alguna cicatriz? —preguntó Tomoyo escandalizada.

—Circulan varias versiones y esa es una de ellas —susurró Chiharu—. Otras personas afirman que tiene un gran defecto monstruoso que oculta bajo esa máscara.

—A pesar de ello, no creo que sea un castigo para la princesa ese matrimonio. No si el príncipe sabe cómo tratarla. Juzgar a una persona por como luce es un acto horrible —intervino Sakura, un poco molesta.

—Eso sería en tu mundo de fantasía, amiga —dijo Chiharu, riendo—. Pero en el mundo real, las apariencias si son importantes y más para nuestra "dulce" princesa.

Eso no podía refutárselo. Para su hermana menor, la apariencia lo era todo y pensando en eso, quizás si iba a ser un castigo para ella tener que casarse con un hombre que tenía algún defecto en el rostro como decía Chiharu, si realmente era cierto.

—Además, también se dice que el hombre es muy frío y calculador —continuó—. Es un excelente guerrero y bueno para sus oficios, según afirman, pero bastante sanguinario en las batallas y no tiene compasión alguna.

Eso le parecía muy extraño a Sakura, porque un hijo no podía ser tan diferente a su padre. Según ella había oído de su propio hermano, el príncipe Touya, el rey Hien era un excelente monarca, bondadoso y muy listo. Por eso no podía creer que su hijo fuera tan distinto.

—Bueno, eso lo comprobaremos hoy mismo —dijo Tomoyo y en ese momento, Sakura cayó en cuenta que se había perdido de algo.

—¿Hoy?

—¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, amiga? —dijo Tomoyo, riendo—. En la respuesta del rey Li, no solo acepta la propuesta de nuestro rey, también dice que su hijo vendrá a evaluar en persona si puede darse o no un buen matrimonio entre él y nuestra princesa.

—Muy listo de su parte, si me permiten decirlo —dijo Chiharu, riendo—. Espero que no salga huyendo cuando la conozca a profundidad.

—Entonces… ¿El príncipe Li llega hoy?

—La misiva ha llegado retrasada y el mensajero le ha dicho al rey que estima la llegada de su señor en unas cuantas horas —dijo Tomoyo.

—Por eso es todo el alboroto. Nos han agarrado de sorpresa y la reina nos tiene corriendo para preparar todo para su llegada.

La reina… su querida y amada madrastra. Desde la muerte de su madre, por órdenes del rey, Sakura había sido llevada al palacio para gozar de su "protección", aunque no pudiera reconocerla públicamente como su hija. Ese había sido el acuerdo con su madrastra.

« _A veces pienso que habría estado mejor viviendo por mi cuenta en las calles que dentro de este palacio_ » pensó Sakura, soltando un suspiro.

No solo se trataba de su hermana, su madrastra tampoco perdía oportunidad para recordarle que era una bastarda. Muchas veces le había rogado a su padre que la dejara partir para hacer su vida lejos, pues no quería seguir recibiendo malos tratos y, mucho menos, ser un problema constante entre los reyes, pero su padre estaba negado a dejar ir el recuerdo que le quedaba de la única mujer que había amado.

—¡Sakura! —El gritó de la señora Izumi la hizo brincar.

Parpadeó varias veces para volver a enfocarse en el presente y se giró hacia su jefa para recibir sus nuevas órdenes.

—He estado buscándote por todos lados —dijo la mujer con su eterno ceño fruncido—. Ven conmigo.

Sin decir palabra, Sakura obedeció y la siguió. Miró sobre su hombro y notó la mirada azulada de Tomoyo llena de preocupación. Su mejor amiga siempre se preocupaba por ella en demasía, por eso, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se enfocó en su camino nuevamente.

La rechoncha mujer de cabello canoso, no dejaba de murmurar cosas y de vez en cuando, al pasar alguno de los sirvientes a su lado, gritaba más órdenes. Sakura volvió a suspirar, seguramente sus nuevas instrucciones no le agradarían, pero como siempre, iba a tener que acatarlas.

Abriendo la puerta de su pequeño despacho, la mujer entró y la dejó abierta para que ella la siguiera. Mirando a sus lados, Sakura entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Nunca le había gustado estar en aquel lugar, era demasiado oscuro y olía a humedad.

—Bien, niña. Me imagino que ya has escuchado acerca del huésped especial que llegará dentro de poco. —Sakura asintió en respuesta y permaneció callada—. En la carta que han enviado, el rey de Myridia ha exigido que se le asigne una servidumbre de confianza a su hijo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué el príncipe no trae su propia servidumbre?

—¡Qué diablos voy a saber yo, niña! —dijo sentándose de un golpe—. Esos pomposos de la realeza no saben hacer otra cosa más que arruinarle la vida a las personas insignificantes como tú y como yo.

—Entonces…

—La reina en persona me ha pedido que te asigne esa tarea —soltó la anciana y Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. No me mires así, Sakura. No tengo ni idea del por qué. Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú…

¡Oh, ella si la tenía! ¡Estaba más claro que el agua del lago Lyria! Esa mujer también había escuchado los rumores del déspota príncipe y obviamente, como había dicho la señora Izumi, quería arruinarla.

Sakura era una chica amable, gentil y muy pocas veces se molestaba, pero esta vez sí que lo estaba ¡Y con toda razón! Ella no tenía la culpa de que su padre hubiera ofrecido a su hermana para aquel matrimonio y no tenían por qué ponerla a sufrir bajo las órdenes de un hombre que supuestamente era un tirano, pero, obviamente, su madrastra quería que ella obtuviera el tratamiento especial del príncipe antes que su "dulce" hija.

Abrió la boca varias veces, dispuesta a negarse por primera vez en sus veinte años de vida, pero iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo y de saliva. Si la reina se había empecinado en eso, eso sería.

—¿Cuáles serán mis obligaciones?

—Estarás al completo servicio del príncipe Li —dijo la mujer—. Tendrás que estar pendiente de la limpieza de sus aposentos y de todo lo que él requiera y necesite.

—¿Puedo contar con ayuda?

—Imagino que Tomoyo puede apoyarte un poco… pero la reina ha sido categórica al decir que seas tú quien lo atienda.

Sakura asintió, pero no estaba contenta con ello y sus ojos verdes lo demostraban pues brillaban por el coraje. Sin nada más que decir, se despidió de la señora Izumi, haciendo una leve reverencia delante de ella y salió de aquel lugar tan rápido como pudo, haciendo que su largo cabello color caramelo ondeara en el aire.

Aun no comprendía por qué tanto odio hacia ella. Sakura jamás había atentado contra la familia real y mucho menos había tratado de revelar su secreto a nadie, ni siquiera a Tomoyo que era su mejor amiga. Trataba de vivir de la mejor forma posible dentro de aquel palacio que para ella era más una prisión, pero la reina y su hermana se la pasaban denigrándola y ella no podía hacer nada para defenderse sin revelar su origen.

Varias veces había intentado contarle a su padre de los maltratos que recibía… pero, al pensar en el montón de problemas que eso le traería a la familia real, desistía. Estaba segura que su padre la defendería a capa y espada, aun si tuviera que argumentar contra su esposa, pero eso no sería bien visto. Solo traería complicaciones y conspiraciones que no le convenían al reino y mucho menos en una situación tan tensa como la que se vivía aquellos días ante una guerra inminente. Sakura estaba muy lejos de ser una princesa, pero su hermano mayor no se cansaba de decirle que actuaba como una, siempre anteponiendo las necesidades de su reino a sus deseos y necesidades propias.

El príncipe Touya era el único que sabía todo. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que su madre le hacía a Sakura, y, aunque fuera difícil de creer, era él quien la mantenía a "raya" y eso la hacía sudar frío… porque si su hermano mayor estaba controlando a su madre para que no le hiciera cosas peores, no podía imaginar cuan maquiavélica podría llegar a ser esa mujer si se le daba rienda suelta.

Suspirando por enésima vez en lo que iba de mañana, Sakura volvió a entrar en la cocina, siendo abordada con rapidez por Tomoyo. La joven la arrastró hasta llegar a una esquina y la miró inquieta.

—¿Qué te ha dicho la bruja?

—En realidad, no ha sido la señora Izumi —dijo—. La reina ha emitido una orden para mí.

—¿La bruja mayor? —preguntó indignada—. ¿Y qué orden es esa? Si se puede saber.

Sakura mordió su labio, indecisa, no porque no quisiera contarle a su amiga, sino porque temía su reacción. Tomoyo Daidoji era en extremo sobreprotectora con ella y estaba segura que, al enterarse de tal dictamen, ardería en furia.

—Te lo diré… pero no te molestes —dijo y su amiga frunció el ceño—. Me ha puesto al servicio del príncipe Li…

—Maldita bruja… —dijo, mordiendo sus palabras para que nadie la escuchara—. Lo está haciendo para que ese hombre te haga la vida miserable.

—Lo sé —dijo Sakura soltando un bufido y desvió su mirada de la azulada penetrante de Tomoyo—. Pero no tengo alternativa.

—Yo te ayudare —dijo, tomando sus manos—. No te dejare sola con semejante bestia.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si los rumores son reales.

—Cariño, cuando el río suena, es porque piedras trae. Recuérdalo.

Tomoyo palmeó su hombro con cariño cuando la señora Izumi volvió a aparecer en la cocina, emitiendo más disposiciones. Ambas corrieron para ponerse manos a la obra, pero fueron detenidas por su potente voz.

—¡Ustedes dos tendrán otra tarea! —vociferó—. Irán al ala oeste, al segundo piso y constataran que los aposentos del príncipe están listos para él ¡Nos queda poco tiempo! ¡Vayan!

Ambas asintieron y salieron disparadas. El camino al lado oeste del palacio era largo, pero ellas conocían muy bien los diferentes atajos que podían tomar para llegar en el menor tiempo posible. Generalmente, el segundo piso de esa ala estaba reservado para recibir a las eminentes visitas que podían llegar al palacio, por eso, no les extrañó que los aposentos dispuestos para recibir al príncipe Li fueran precisamente esos.

Al llegar, encontraron a un par de guardias en una de las puertas, estaban custodiando la entrada para que absolutamente nadie alterara el lugar. Sakura los conocía, pues siempre iban a la cocina cuando ella estaba cocinando allí y servicialmente les daba de comer. Les explicó que la señora Izumi las había enviado a revisar la habitación y ellos, amablemente, les dieron paso.

No era la primera vez que Sakura visitaba aquella habitación, pues siempre era una de las designadas para mantenerla limpia. Entre ella y Tomoyo revisaron cada rincón de la amplia sala y luego se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Todo estaba correctamente ordenado.

—Solo nos falta la habitación principal y el baño —dijo Sakura.

—Ve tú a la habitación, yo me encargo de revisar el baño.

Así lo hicieron. Sakura abrió las puertas de la extensa habitación donde el príncipe descansaría durante las noches y revisó minuciosamente. Todo estaba en orden, pero, a su parecer, la habitación se veía demasiado neutra. Avisó a Tomoyo que saldría un momento y corrió con todo lo que sus pies le daban hasta su hermoso invernadero.

Ese pequeño lugar era su sitio sagrado. Un lugar que su padre había dispuesto especialmente para ella y la que reina no podía dañar, ya que el rey también amaba aquel santuario.

Había cultivado varios tipos de flores y era un hermoso espectáculo digno de apreciar. Sakura escogió varias Marilionas, unas hermosas flores doradas de las cuales emanaba un dulce y agradable aroma durante las noches, haciendo que cualquier persona tuviera una buena y relajante noche de sueño.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, con flores en mano, y cuando llegó a la habitación, las colocó en un florero que estaba ubicado en una mesa cercana a la ventana.

—¿Quieres drogar al príncipe? —preguntó su amiga, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y ella rio.

—¡No! Solo quiero que esté lo suficientemente relajado para que pueda dormir y no tenga humor de perros en las mañanas.

—Bueno, con ese toque tan especial, ya terminamos.

Cerraron todas las ventanas y puertas, asegurándose con un vistazo rápido que todo estaba en su sitio. Al salir, les indicaron a los guardias que no dejaran entrar a nadie porque todo estaba perfectamente preparado para recibir a su alteza.

Mucho más relajadas, Sakura y Tomoyo fueron caminando por los largos pasillos del palacio, hablando de cualquier tontería que las hiciera reír, hasta que vieron a Chiharu corriendo hacia ellas.

—¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene! —gritó.

Sin detenerse, la joven las tomó de las manos y las arrastró con ella. Corrieron a toda velocidad, mientras atravesaban el extenso jardín central del palacio, hasta llegar a un sitio donde se podía observar perfectamente la entrada principal.

Las tres jóvenes se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos y esperaron.

—¿Estás segura que ya está cerca? —preguntó Tomoyo, levantando una de sus cejas, incrédula.

—¡Han visto la comitiva en la ciudad! —dijo con emoción—. Un montón de guardias custodian el carruaje.

Sakura negó con una sonrisa. Aun no sabía de donde sacaba toda aquella información su amiga, pero si ella lo decía, era cierto, y no tuvo que esperar mucho para confirmarlo porque en ese instante, el séquito del príncipe Li hacía acto de presencia.

Era impresionante la cantidad de guardias que comprendían aquel grupo, eso mostraba cuán importante era la persona que custodiaban. El hermoso carruaje principal se detuvo en la entrada y los guardias que venían a caballo, lo rodearon, dejando libre solamente el espacio por donde saldría aquella persona que… debía admitir, despertaba su curiosidad.

Todos estaban allí. Su padre, la reina, sus hermanos y algunos miembros de la corte, aquellos a los que, seguramente, les dio tiempo avisarles.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y retuvo el aire inconscientemente. Un hombre de largos cabellos plateados bajó de él, pero no llevaba ninguna máscara. Suspiró decepcionada porque realmente había esperado ver al príncipe enmascarado. No se trataba de creer o no en los rumores, se trataba del misterio que rodeaba a aquel hombre del cual todos hablaban, y si había algo que caracterizaba a Sakura, eso era su curiosidad.

El hombre miró a los alrededores, sin moverse de su sitio. Era como si estuviera examinando todo el perímetro, asegurándose de que era seguro. Entonces, sus esperanzas volvieron al entender que ese sujeto no era el príncipe, más bien, parecía un militar por la armadura que llevaba.

—¡Dios! Si todos los hombres de Myridia son así, me mudaré ¡Lo juro! —dijo Tomoyo y Sakura tuvo que tapar su boca para no soltar una risotada que las pondría en evidencia.

Cuando el sujeto estuvo seguro del lugar, se hizo a un lado y enseguida, otra persona bajó del carruaje, pero ese tampoco llevaba una máscara. La desilusión volvió a invadirla al ver a un hombre de cabellos negros descender con una gracia digna de un cisne. El joven dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante y con elegancia, hizo una reverencia hacia la familia real de Lyriamir, pero ninguno de ellos respondió la reverencia… entonces comprendió que ese hombre tampoco era el príncipe que estaba esperando ver.

—Olvida lo que dije… me quedo con este ¡Definitivamente es mi hombre soñado! —dijo Tomoyo con mirada brillante y tuvo que retener otra vez su carcajada.

Volvió a mirar hacia el carruaje. Pasaron varios segundos sin que nadie más bajara y estaba comenzando a desilusionarse, cuando otra persona comenzó a salir.

—Oh por… Dios…

No sabía si había sido ella la que había hablado o alguna de sus amigas, pero luego de eso, Sakura se quedó sin palabras. El hombre que salió del carruaje, descendió con elegancia y soltura. A diferencia de los dos anteriores, llevaba ropas oscuras que estaban llenas de adornos dorados, indicando su alta jerarquía. Toda su aura era majestuosa y al estar en pie delante del carruaje, notó que mínimo podría sacarle una cabeza entera debido a su estatura. Era un hombre completamente imponente, fuerte y…

—La… máscara.

El príncipe levantó su cara y entonces, dejó ver la máscara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, como lo había dicho Chiharu. Lo único que podía detallar debido a la lejanía, era que aquella mascara era dorada.

A diferencia de varios príncipes que había visto con anterioridad, incluido su propio hermano, aquel príncipe llevaba su cabello corto, dejando a la vista su cuello. Era la primera vez que veía algo así y para su padre y su hermano, debía ser igual debido a las expresiones en sus caras. El cabello rebelde color chocolate caía libre por su cabeza y tapaba parte de la máscara en su frente. Los pies de Sakura picaban de desesperación por acercarse un poco más para poder detallar aquella máscara, pero eso era muy riesgoso y se obligó a permanecer quieta.

—Les dije que era real.

—Si lleva la máscara…

Sakura solo asintió ante las afirmaciones de sus amigas, pues su voz se había perdido debido a la impresión que había causado en ella aquel hombre tan enigmático.

El joven príncipe caminó hasta situarse en frente de la familia real y repitió la misma acción que su compañero había ejecutado. Esta vez, la familia real correspondió su reverencia, reconociendo su estatus real.

Las jóvenes estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar algo de la conversación, pero era obvio que le estaban dando la bienvenida.

—Me encantaría saber qué mentira le estarán diciendo —dijo Tomoyo bufando.

Sakura iba a argumentar, después de todo, era su padre de quien hablaba, pero en ese instante sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Giró su cabeza con lentitud hacia el frente y entonces notó la mirada disimulada del príncipe sobre ellas. A los ojos de los demás, podría estar simplemente observando los alrededores mientras escuchaba el discurso del rey, pero no, ella sabía que aquel hombre estaba mirándola fijamente desde la distancia.

Ni el color, ni la forma de aquellos ojos eran visibles para ella debido a la lejanía y la máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro, pero, aun así, Sakura podía describir lo que aquella absorbente mirada le causaba. Era como si una llamarada abrasante la atravesara entera y le causara un inmenso y tortuoso calor. Aquel hombre, aquellos ojos que no podía apreciar con claridad... causaban en ella sensaciones que jamás había sentido ¡Dioses! ¡Y el hombre estaba lejos de ella! Sakura soltó el aire que quemaba sus pulmones en un suspiro y pensó que estaba en problemas, porque no se imaginaba cómo sería su encuentro con esos penetrantes ojos cuando estuvieran frente a frente.

 **Hola, hola :D Nueva historia chicos! Ahora que he terminado con mis historias antiguas, ya era hora de comenzar con un nuevo proyecto. Quería publicar el que les había hablado en diciembre que me obligó a mejorar mi escritura, pero todavía no visualizo el final y parece que será una historia muy larga… la estoy escribiendo poco a poco y apenas logre avanzar algo, publicaré :D**

 **En cuanto a esta historia, surgió de un pequeño cuento que cree para mi hija y luego pensé ¿Por qué no adaptarlo a un fic? ¡Y aquí esta! Espero que este primer capítulo los haya atrapado, porque desde que la idea se filtró en mi cabeza no he podido dejar de pensar en ella y cuando me senté a escribir ¡Simplemente no pude parar!**

 **Espero sus opiniones acerca de este primer capi, sé que es corto, pero lo suficientemente intrigante para dejarlos pendientes del siguiente capi… o eso creo haha. Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **Otra cosita, espero que la frecuencia de publicación sea semanal.**

 **Un beso para todos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 2**

No podía dejar de mirarlo. Sakura sabía que debía huir de ese lugar para evitar una reprimenda, pero la mirada de aquel hombre la tenía completamente atrapada.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Estamos muertas! —dijo Chiharu cuando notó la mirada del príncipe sobre ellas.

—Retrocedan con lentitud… solo él se ha dado cuenta —dijo Tomoyo.

—No solo él… sus dos amigotes también están mirando hacia acá —dijo Chiharu.

—No dejen de retroceder… debemos escapar antes que alguno de los diabólicos se entere.

El suave jalón que Tomoyo le dio la despertó de su letargo y entonces, comenzó a retroceder con ellas, poco a poco, y cuando estuvieron libres del arbusto, corrieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

A pesar de haberse alejado, el calor que se había concentrado en sus mejillas no disminuía. Negó con su cabeza repetidas veces tratando de despejar el ardor, sin entender realmente el por qué de tal reacción. Su cuerpo aun temblaba y las palmas de sus manos estaban sudorosas ¿Estaría enferma?

Antes de perderse de vista, Sakura volteó para mirar por encima de su hombro, pero el hombre ya no las observaba. Gracias al cielo, pensó Sakura. Se sentía aliviada al sentirse libre de aquella mirada, pero muy difícilmente olvidaría la sensación que había experimentado cuando los ojos del príncipe Li se posaron sobre ella.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de la cocina, las chicas dejaron de correr. Trataban de inhalar la mayor cantidad de aire para recuperar el aliento que habían perdido por la carrera. Sakura creía que hasta había perdido algunos años de vida debido al susto.

—No nos salvaremos de esta… —dijo Tomoyo.

—Solo nos han visto ellos —dijo Chiharu—. Además, estábamos muy lejos como para detallarnos y hacer una buena descripción al momento de delatarnos.

Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron vehementemente y esperaron que su amiga tuviera la razón, porque si la reina se enteraba que ella y sus amigas habían estado espiando desde lejos… de solo pensarlo, sudaba frío.

—Bueno… por lo menos ha valido la pena. —Tomoyo soltó un suspiro y continúo—. Esos hombres eran hermosos.

—No más que el capitán Yamasaki, cariño —dijo Chiharu.

Sakura rio por la ocurrencia de sus amigas, aunque internamente no dejaban de rezarle a todos los Dioses para que sus huéspedes no hablaran de lo ocurrido o, en dando caso que lo hicieran, no las reconocieran nunca.

Entraron a la cocina y observaron a todos correr de un lado al otro mientras el jefe de la cocina gritaba ordenes, al muy estilo de la señora Izumi, lo cual era muy extraño. Habitualmente, el señor Honda era amable con todos y le fascinaba su trabajo, pero, ahora que lo veía, se notaba preocupado y hasta molesto.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —preguntó ella con amabilidad y el sujeto le sonrió, agradecido.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. Ya me has ayudado con el desayuno.

—Pero puedo apoyarlo ahora.

—En realidad, no —dijo negando con su cabeza—. Esta comida es muy… atípica. La reina ha exigido un menú "elegante" para todos estos días que tendremos al príncipe Li con nosotros… espero que vuelva a su reino pronto porque no me imagino estar cocinando este tipo de cosas por mucho tiempo.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa conciliadora y se retiró a buscar a la señora Izumi para que le asignara sus deberes, pero no la conseguía por ningún lado. Les preguntaba a todos si necesitaban algún tipo de ayuda, pero se negaban sin dejarla formular bien su pregunta y eso la exasperaba. Era como si no quisieran darle trabajo.

—La señora Izumi ha ordenado que estés lista y dispuesta para cuando requieran tu presencia —le explicó una de las criadas.

Sakura le agradeció y luego, cuando estuvo sola, bufó molesta. No le gustaba estar sin quehacer y por eso, dirigió sus pasos hacia el invernadero. Cada vez que estaba en aquel maravilloso lugar, se desconectaba de todo y de todos, solo importaba ella y sus preciadas plantas. Para Sakura, ese lugar era mágico y a veces le gustaba creer que en algún momento una preciosa hada saldría de entre las flores.

Y no solo tenía flores, Sakura también tenía varias plantas medicinales que ayudaban a contrarrestar diferentes tipos de males y venenos. A veces preparaba ungüentos o simplemente hacía deliciosos tés que ayudaban a aligerar algún dolor o molestia. Realmente su invernadero era un sitio lleno de milagros.

Allí pasó gran parte de la tarde, cuidando de sus preciadas plantas. Desmalezándolas, regándolas y hablándoles dulcemente para que crecieran sanas, fuertes y hermosas. Sakura amaba su invernadero, porque era el único sitio donde la importancia de su origen desaparecía.

Algunas veces, su padre la acompaña y la ayudaba a cuidar de ese lugar. Era el único momento donde el rey dejaba de ser el monarca de su reino y se convertía en un simple y amable padre que la amaba. Sakura sabía que su padre la adoraba como a cualquiera de sus otros hijos, pero sus responsabilidades y la imagen "perfecta" de la familia real debía ser mantenida a toda costa.

—Ser de la realeza es un asco —murmuró, recordando la historia de sus padres.

Era el típico cuento entre un príncipe heredero y una mujer de clase inferior… una bailarina. Muchas veces escuchó esa historia de su madre y de su propio padre mucho tiempo después. Su madre solía contarle cómo se habían enamorado en aquel festival donde ella había sido traída al palacio para entretener a la realeza con su danza. Una tierna historia de amor que debió haber terminado cuando el príncipe subió al trono y se vio obligado a casarse con alguien a su altura… pero no fue así.

A pesar de cumplir con su deber para con su esposa y con el reino, su padre no dejó a su madre y de aquel romance imposible, nació ella. El rey siempre estuvo enterado de su existencia, su madre no se lo ocultó, pero jamás pudo acercarse por lo que eso conllevaría.

Que se supiera que el rey le había sido infiel a su reina y que tenía una hija fuera del matrimonio, desencadenaría intrigas, conspiraciones en su contra y, por último, sufrimiento para su reino debido a que su madrastra era una mujer que provenía de una familia poderosa de la corte, hija de uno de los más poderosos miembros del consejo de ancianos que era un grupo de hombres que se encargaban de "aconsejar" al rey, pero que no servían para nada y tenían demasiado poder, según su opinión.

Su existencia se mantuvo en total secreto, hasta que su madre murió, producto de una terrible y desconocida enfermedad. Al rey no le quedó más remedio que acoger a Sakura en el palacio y revelar la verdad ante su esposa y sus hijos. Fue así como su martirio comenzó en aquél lugar.

Lo único bueno de todo eso, fue que Sakura había sido acogida también por el príncipe Touya, quien la adoraba y la molestaba como todo hermano mayor. El joven le había enseñado a leer, escribir y también la obligó a asistir a todas sus clases de protocolo, política y, su favorita, historia.

Sakura amaba leer y cuando tuvo oportunidad, comenzó a entrar en la gran y hermosa biblioteca del palacio a escondidas. Ese era su segundo lugar favorito, porque allí podía nutrir su cerebro de valiosa información. Gracias a esos libros, había descubierto los diferentes usos que podía darles a las plantas y fue así como su pasión por la herbolaria nació. Aunque también debía admitir que amaba leer historias de romance y aventuras.

Obviamente, no era una actividad que alguien como ella podía llevar a cabo, porque los sirvientes tenían prohibido el acceso a tales libros, por eso, solo iba de noche, cuando todos dormían, y era ayudada por la amable custodia de la biblioteca que la había adoptado como pupila.

Al estar satisfecha con su trabajo, Sakura salió de su invernadero y volvió al palacio. Solo esperaba que las cosas estuvieran un poco más calmadas.

—¡Muchacha! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados! —gritó la señora Izumi a lo lejos.

Sakura se volteó hacia ella y se notaba que estaba enojada.

—Lo siento, señora Izumi. Estaba en el invernadero —dijo cuando por fin la mujer le dio alcance.

—¡Andando! ¡Ya es tarde! —Se giró en sentido contrario y Sakura la siguió sin replicar.

Iban caminando a pasos veloces y, por el rumbo que llevaban… se dirigían a los aposentos del príncipe.

—Escucha bien, Sakura —dijo la mujer—. Serás presentada al príncipe como su sirvienta personal y debes seguir unas cuantas indicaciones.

Sakura asintió y la dejó continuar.

—No debes hablarle ¡En ningún momento! —dijo y Sakura comenzó a fruncir el ceño—. No debes mirarlo a la cara ¿Entiendes? ¡Nunca mires su máscara! Eso podría ofenderlo.

—¿Puedo preguntar de donde han salido estas órdenes?

—La reina me las ha indicado —respondió—. Según ella, venían en la misiva.

Sakura no estaba segura de sí sería cierto o no lo que su madrastra le había indicado, pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—Bien, aquí estamos —dijo y en ese momento detalló que los guardias habían sido suplantados por un sequito de hombres que llevaban el uniforme militar de Myridia—. ¡Recuerda lo que te he dicho, niña! ¡No lo desafíes!

La señora Izumi tocó suavemente la puerta y por ella se asomó el primer hombre que vio descender del carruaje. Ciertamente, era un hombre imponente, pero no tanto como el príncipe. Sus ojos eran azules, casi celestes, y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para no quedar atrapada en esas piscinas gélidas. Ese hombre no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro y era difícil saber si estaba molesto o simplemente fastidiado.

—Comandante Yue, le presentó a Sakura. Ella ha sido elegida para ser la sirvienta personal de su alteza, el príncipe Li —dijo la mujer, haciendo una reverencia educada ante el hombre y Sakura la imitó.

Al levantar su mirada nuevamente, Sakura se dio cuenta que era objeto de escrutinio del hombre. Su mirada parecía atravesarla y por varios segundos se sintió incomoda, aun así, no lo demostró. Necesitaba calmarse… debía hacer muy bien su trabajo para no darle el gusto a su madrastra.

El hombre que respondía al nombre de Yue, se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Sakura dio varios pasos al frente y entró en aquella habitación. Cuando se giró, el joven había cerrado la puerta y no dejó que la señora Izumi entrara con ella, estaba completamente sola… en aquella habitación, con personas que no conocía.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus palmas sudaron de nuevo. El hombre pasó por su lado y ella lo siguió, repitiéndose mentalmente lo que su madre solía decirle " _Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_ ".

Cuando estaba observando los baúles que estaban dispuestos a lo largo y ancho de la sala, el segundo hombre que había descendido del carruaje apareció. Ahora que podía detallarlo mejor, debía darle la razón a su amiga al decir que el hombre era hermoso. Sus ojos azules se ocultaban detrás de unos lentes elegantes y su cabello lucía más oscuro ahora. Era alto, tan alto como el comandante Yue, pero podría jurar que el príncipe Li lo era un poco más.

El joven la miró y le dio una amable sonrisa que la hizo ruborizar. Ella no estaba acostumbrada al trato amable de jóvenes como él, y por eso, prefirió inclinarse educadamente para disimularlo.

—¿Eres la sirvienta que han encomendado para su alteza?

La voz suave y gentil del hombre armonizaba con él. A primera vista, podía decir que se trataba de un joven agradable y jovial.

—Espero serles de utilidad, mi señor —dijo aun en reverencia.

—Por favor, levanta tu cabeza —dijo y ella obedeció—. Mi nombre es Eriol Li, soy el primo de su alteza y el hombre que está detrás de ti es el comandante Yue Wu, un buen amigo que ha decidido acompañarnos.

—Estas dando información que no le compete a la servidumbre, Eriol —dijo el hombre atrás de ella y Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder, porque era cierto.

—Eres un amargado, Yue. En eso haces competencia con su alteza —contraataco, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Sakura entendió que la relación entre esos dos debía ser estrecha, por la forma en la que bromeaban.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sakura, mi señor —respondió.

—Sakura…

—Solamente Sakura —dijo ella con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

El hombre le dio una mirada triste que la incomodó. Aquellos que no tenían apellido eran reconocidos como bastardos, esa era la regla y todos la conocían, por lo que no era extraño que ese joven entendiera que su origen no era algo de lo cual quisiera hablar.

—Bien, solamente Sakura —bromeó para aligerar el ambiente—. Su alteza, tiene una rutina bastante particular y una agenda apretada que cumplir en cuanto a reuniones con el rey y miembros de la corte de Lyriamir. Por eso, vamos a requerir varias cosas.

—Soy toda oídos, mi señor.

—En primer lugar, el príncipe acostumbra a entrenar en las tardes, por lo que necesitamos ubicar e inspeccionar un buen lugar para que él pueda desarrollar esta actividad.

—¿Entrenamiento libre o con armas?

—Ambos.

Eso no sería complicado, pensó Sakura. La sala de entrenamientos estaba disponible a esa hora, porque los hombres solían usarla en horas de la mañana y estaba dotada con diferentes tipos de armas. El paraíso para cualquier espécimen del sexo masculino con ganas de drenar energía. Y si la sala se quedaba corta, siempre estaban los campos de entrenamiento de los militares. Podía hablar con algunos soldados para agendar las sesiones de entrenamiento de su alteza, en caso de necesitarlo.

—Otra cosa que su alteza necesita, aunque parezca una tontería, es el té de Magnolia —dijo con seriedad—. La señora Izumi nos ha dicho que esa flor no se da en estas tierras, pero necesitamos que consigas un sustituto que tenga un sabor y efectos similares. Generalmente, lo toma a las nueve de la mañana, tres de la tarde y nueve de la noche. Intentaremos cumplir los deberes de su alteza para estar aquí a esas horas y pueda tomar su té en calma.

Eso tampoco era un problema y sonrió orgullosa. Esa flor no se daba en su reino, pero obviamente la tenía en su invernadero. Había logrado conseguir las semillas de un viajero hace tiempo, y logró cultivarla con éxito. Iba a comunicarle eso al joven, cuando unos pasos fuertes y seguros se escucharon en la habitación, haciéndola enmudecer.

—Me estás haciendo ver como un hombre quisquilloso y caprichoso, Eriol.

Esa potente y grave voz hizo sentir a Sakura el mismo estremecimiento que sintió cuando lo vio por primera vez. Quiso desviar su mirada al instante, pero su cuerpo la desobedeció apenas el príncipe entró en aquella habitación. Su imponente presencia hacía que la amplia sala se redujera a la nada y, ahora que lo tenía cerca, podía apreciar la magnificencia de su figura y de aquella máscara que tapaba su rostro.

—Su alteza, el príncipe Shaoran Li —dijo Yue con solemnidad.

No se había equivocado, era mucho más alto que ella. A pesar de la ropa que llevaba, podía apreciar que sus hombros eran anchos y le daban ese porte recto y elegante que lo hacía lucir casi perfecto. Algunas argollas brillaban en sus orejas de forma llamativa, pero enseguida sus ojos fueron a la hermosa máscara dorada con detalles preciosos que la hacían lucir elegante y atrayente, pero eso no era lo más interesante, pues lo más hermoso… era su mirada. Esos ojos que la habían visto en la entrada del palacio y que ahora la inspeccionaban con curiosidad. Todo en él emanaba fuerza, poder y majestuosidad.

Escuchó a una persona aclarar su garganta y entonces, Sakura cayó en cuenta que se había quedado observándolo fijamente al rostro y sintió sus mejillas arder. Enseguida, se inclinó ante él, esperando que su desfachatez no causara un castigo horrible.

—Alteza, ella es Sakura, la sirvienta que ha sido designada por el palacio para atenderlo.

Aunque esta vez Sakura estuviera enfocando su mirada al piso y no en él, sus palmas continuaban sudando y su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja otoñal. Mordió sus labios con fuerza y comenzó a frotar sus manos con disimulo para tratar de calmarse.

« _Todo estará bien, Sakura. Todo estará bien_ » se repetía una y otra vez, pero no lograba apaciguar los latidos acelerados de su pobre corazón.

—Otra cosa que necesitamos saber es si la princesa Midori tiene alguna rutina o agenda especifica —dijo el joven Eriol—. De esa forma, podremos agendar un encuentro social con ella o, si tiene tiempo libre, planificar citas para que su alteza pueda constatar lo que…

—No es necesario darle tantas explicaciones, Eriol —escuchó la voz del príncipe y su cuerpo duplicó sus temblores.

No sabía por qué, pero ahora sonaba mucho más cerca que antes. Sakura seguía en reverencia y no pensaba levantarse hasta que le permitieran retirarse. No podía arriesgarse de nuevo a quedar presa de aquellos hipnóticos ojos.

Sakura retuvo el aliento cuando las botas del príncipe estuvieron a su vista. Estaba justo en frente de ella. Mordió su labio con insistencia, tratando de impedir que saliera el gemido de sorpresa que estaba atorado en su garganta.

—¿Sakura?

Ella no respondió al llamado. No sabía que debía hacer. Le habían dicho que no mirara al príncipe a la cara y era lo primero que había hecho y también le habían ordenado permanecer callada en su presencia y ahora le estaban obligando a responder con él allí, justo al frente de ella ¿Acaso era una prueba?

—¿Es usted muda?

Escuchó preguntarle con voz serena y pausada y, aun inclinada ante él, Sakura negó con su cabeza. El suspiro cansino que soltó el príncipe fue notorio para ella, y nerviosa, retrocedió un poco.

—Eriol, habla con la jefa de la servidumbre para que consiga a alguien más —dijo con voz fría—. No puedo confiar en una persona como ella.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y cuando sintió que el príncipe se giraba para alejarse, entró en pánico… y eso no era bueno para nadie. Cuando se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se había movido solo y ahora no solo estaba mirándolo a la cara, sino que también lo tenía sujeto por la punta de la manga de su ropa.

« _¡Oh Dioses! ¿Qué he hecho?_ » pensó asustada y enseguida se hinco de rodillas ante él.

—¡Lo siento mucho, alteza! —dijo con un tono de voz que apenas reconoció como suyo—. Se me ordenó no hablar en su presencia y mucho menos mirarle directamente y he desobedecido sin apenas notarlo. También he cometido la estupidez de tocar sus ropas… Por favor, disponga usted del castigo más conveniente.

Arrodillada ante él, esperó que el hombre estallara en furia. Pasaron varios segundos que para ella fueron como horas, hasta que solo escuchó un leve y entrecortado suspiro.

—Dale las indicaciones restantes y déjala ir.

Sakura, llena de sorpresa, levantó su mirada del piso y observó la espalda del joven, mientras se retiraba de la sala. Estaba sorprendida pues no pensaba castigarla a pesar de su grave falta, ni siquiera iba a regañarla. Entendió entonces que el príncipe Li no era el ogro que muchos describían y eso lleno su corazón de calidez y valentía. Debía demostrarle que la primera impresión que le había dado era incorrecta.

—Alteza, si me permite decirle algo… —El príncipe detuvo su andar y giró su cabeza por encima de su hombro para verla, cosa que le sorprendió enormemente—. En cuanto a su preciado té, no tiene de que preocuparse. Yo dispongo de flores de Magnolia de excelente calidad. Así que puede estar tranquilo.

Le dio una sonrisa amable y luego se levantó para hacer una reverencia educada delante de él. El majestuoso joven no habló, no respondió y mucho menos sonrió, solo la miró con aquellos enigmáticos ojos color ámbar y luego se giró inexpresivo para seguir su camino hacia la otra habitación.

—Es un poco huraño, pero ya te acostumbraras —dijo Eriol y ella sonrió confiada.

Se había preparado mentalmente para enfrentar a un demonio, pero se había encontrado con un hombre solemne, elegante y, sobre todo, misterioso, eso era lo que más le agradaba porque a Sakura le fascinaba develar enigmas, estaba en su naturaleza.

—¿Necesita algo más, mi señor?

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre —dijo el joven y le sonrió enigmático—. De momento, eso es todo. Cuando tengas la información de la princesa, házmela saber.

—Ella no posee una agenda, ni tampoco dispone de una rutina propiamente dicha, estoy segura —dijo recordando cuan haragana era su hermana—. Pero puede hablar con la señora Izumi para que lo ponga en contacto con la señorita Aoi Kawada, ella es la dama principal de la princesa.

—Entiendo, entonces puedes retirarte.

—¿Debo traerle el té de la tarde a su alteza?

—No, ya ha pasado su hora. Mejor será traerle el té de la noche, a las nueve, justo antes de dormir.

Sakura asintió sonriendo y se retiró en silencio. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada, soltó una risotada. La situación era absurda y completamente descabellada. Había pasado tanto miedo, tantos nervios, para encontrarse con un hombre que necesitaba de un té de Magnolia que le permitiera conciliar el sueño.

—Las Marilionas fueron una buena elección entonces —se dijo cuándo su risa se había calmado.

Negó con su cabeza, divertida, y se encaminó a la cocina. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y ese alguien tenía que ser Tomoyo. No era que no confiara en Chiharu, pero su amiga era muy lengua larga algunas veces y no quería que nuevos chismes del príncipe surgieran… aunque estos fueran mucho más amables y restituyeran un poco su destruida reputación.

Encontró a Tomoyo apoyando a la señora Hina, una amable y rechoncha cocinera que las consentía a más no poder.

—Mamá Hina ¿Puedo robarte a Tomoyo por unos minutos? —preguntó Sakura, abrazándola por la espalda.

Esa mujer, que las había prácticamente obligado a llamarla de ese modo, era quien les había enseñado a cocinar a ambas y le tenían un gran aprecio. Por eso no le había costado mucho cumplir la petición de la solitaria mujer.

—¡Niña! ¡Estábamos hablando de ti! —dijo, limpiando sus manos en su delantal—. ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¡Escuchamos que fuiste arrastrada por Izumi a los aposentos del ogro!

Sakura frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar como le decía al príncipe, pero no era culpa de mamá Hina, todo se debía a los falsos rumores que se habían expandido cual pólvora.

—Me ha ido muy bien, pero necesito el apoyo de Tomoyo en algo y por eso pienso robártela.

La mujer asintió, soltando una carcajada, y las dejó partir libres. Sakura tomó la mano de su amiga y la arrastró por los pasillos hacia el único lugar seguro donde podrían conversar a gusto, su invernadero. Así aprovecharía para recolectar algunas flores de Magnolia y de una vez poner a secar sus pétalos para reponer los que utilizaría para el té.

—Amiga, cuéntame de una vez ¡No me tengas en ascuas! —dijo Tomoyo, apenas puso un pie dentro del invernadero.

—No podía decírtelo afuera, no quiero que se formen más rumores.

—¿Te ha tratado mal? —preguntó apretando sus puños y sus ojos azules se volvieron gélidos—. ¿Se ha atrevido a ponerte una mano encima?

—¡No! ¡Por Dios, Tomoyo! —Sakura sintió ese comentario como una ofensa contra sí misma—. ¡Todo es mentira! Los rumores no son ciertos.

Su amiga le dio una mirada llena de confusión y Sakura soltó un largo suspiro cansino. Le contó entonces, como había sido su encuentro con aquel hombre, omitiendo ciertos detalles, como las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella… porque si Tomoyo llegaba a preguntar el motivo de ello, Sakura no sabría cómo explicarlo, puesto que ella misma no lo entendía.

—Entonces…

—No te puedo negar que es un poco frío… pero eso es normal en las personas de la realeza —dijo, mientras cortaba una de las flores—. Ellos no tienen por qué ser amables con personas como nosotros y, sin embargo, perdonó una falta muy grave.

—Quizás lo dejó pasar para no llamar mucho la atención.

—No lo creo, Tomoyo. Su mirada… no mostraba maldad alguna —dijo remembrando aquellos magnéticos ojos—. Más bien, podría afirmar que, en lo más profundo, sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza y soledad.

—Y eso lo viste en el par de segundos que le sostuviste la mirada —dijo su amiga, carcajeándose—. Eres demasiado soñadora, cariño, pero ojalá y por nuestro bien, el príncipe resulte ser un hombre gallardo y seductor que se lleve a Midori de aquí para siempre.

—Posiblemente y contrario a lo que pensamos, este matrimonio será un castigo más bien para él.

Ambas se miraron y estallaron a la risa. No sabía cómo terminaría aquella pantomima de la cual estaban siendo espectadoras, pero sería divertido ver, por primera vez, a su hermana perder los estribos porque una persona no estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus caprichos.

« _Oh, mi señor, por favor no me decepcione_ » pensó limpiando las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos debido a la risa.

Esperaba, desde lo más profundo de su alma, que el príncipe Li le diera una lección a su malcriada hermana y que ella estuviera en primera fila para verla sulfurarse debido al carácter frío y serio de aquel majestuoso hombre.

 **Bien, segundo capítulo listo :D ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Aún siguen enganchados? Porque yo si lo estoy aquí haha no puedo parar de escribir XD Me ha atrapado por completo esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado sus comentarios diciendo que la historia los tiene prendados desde el primer capi hehe y espero que aún lo estén XD ¿Que si esta historia tiene algo de cenicienta? A medida que avance se darán cuenta de que no tiene nadaaaaa que ver, pues Sakura no es una princesa común y de nuestro querido príncipe… ¡Obviamente es mucho mejor que el de la cenicienta! Y, por cierto, no desesperen, que la participación de Shaoran ira en aumento ;)**

 **Lo que sí puedo decirles es que tiene su parte de cuento porque es una adaptación de una historia que inventé para mi hija… pero no esperen leer algo tipo la bella durmiente o algo disney xD**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios xD**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 3**

Sakura y Tomoyo estaban aprovechando la hora del desayuno de la familia real para poder limpiar un poco los aposentos del príncipe Li, aunque no se lo hubieran pedido. Todavía no estaba del todo clara en cuanto a sus deberes para con ellos, ya que no le exigían más que el preciado té de Magnolia a las horas estipuladas por Eriol. Por eso intentaba ayudar en lo que fuera para serles de utilidad.

Decidió cambiar las flores de Mariliona por unas Camillias, unas flores de un color azul intenso cuyo aroma también era relajante y ayudaba a contrarrestar dolores de cabeza.

Debido al estricto horario que tenía el príncipe en cuanto a su té, Sakura comenzó a sospechar que él sufría de poderosas y dolorosas migrañas. Conocía muy bien los efectos relajantes que el té de Magnolia tenía, pero también sabía que ese té era muy bueno para combatir potentes dolores de cabeza. La pregunta clave era ¿Por qué los sufría? ¿Podría estar padeciendo de algún mal? No tenía ni idea, pero tampoco iba a preguntárselo, obviamente.

—He llevado la ropa a las lavanderas como nos indicó la señora Izumi —dijo Tomoyo, resoplando.

—Gracias por apoyarme.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —Tomoyo le dio un afectuoso abrazo y continuó—. Por cierto, este lugar esta tan pulcro como lo dejamos hace tres días ¿Será que tienen sirvientes metidos en los baúles?

Sakura rio por tal comentario y negó con su cabeza, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que se había fugado de su ojo derecho debido a la risa. Era cierto que la habitación estaba limpia y eso rompía el esquema que tenía acerca de los nobles, porque los aposentos de sus hermanos eran un completo desastre antes de limpiarlos.

—Hoy pienso preguntarle al joven Eriol si desean hacer un recorrido por el palacio —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—¿No deberías llevarlos solamente al área de entrenamiento?

A pesar de haber pasado tres días desde la llegada del príncipe a Lyriamir, aún no había logrado llevarlo a la sala de entrenamientos por diferentes reuniones que tenía su alteza con el rey y con los miembros del consejo.

—Tengo entendido que aún no conocen el palacio y hay muchos lugares que pueden visitar para no aburrirse.

—Pues es deber de la bruja mayor y de la muñeca infernal ¿No? —dijo Tomoyo bufando—. Después de todo él vino por ella.

—Sabes cómo es la reina —dijo Sakura, soltando un suspiro—. La idea de este compromiso fue del rey y, por lo que nos ha dicho Chiharu, quizás ella no está muy a gusto con esa decisión.

—¡Oh! Si el príncipe Li no goza de la estima de la bruja mayor, entonces se ha ganado mi afecto ¡Es uno de los nuestros!

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué locuras dices?

—¿Te imaginas? Podríamos formar nuestra sociedad secreta, la llamaríamos "Los repudiados" —dijo con brillante sonrisa.

—En ese caso, querida, yo sería la líder de esa sociedad porque el mayor odio recae sobre mí.

—Me cuesta mucho entender porque la reina te odia tanto…

Sakura se maldijo al darse cuenta que había hablado de más. Muchas veces quiso decirle la verdad a su amiga, veces en las que necesitaba un amigo para desahogarse un poco y poder seguir adelante, pero era algo que jamás podría decir si quería que la paz de su reino siguiera en pie.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo —dijo haciendo una mueca y desvió su mirada para que su amiga no la pillara en la mentira.

Si algo caracterizaba a Tomoyo Daidoji, era su perspicacia y su gran habilidad de observación. Nada se le escapaba, en especial si se trataba de Sakura.

—Pero volviendo a nuestro asunto… No te ha desagradado la idea de nuestra sociedad —dijo moviendo sus cejas y Sakura rio—. Imagínalo, hasta podríamos tener una mesa de discusiones y hablar acerca de quien ha tenido la peor de las suertes esa semana.

—En ese caso, siempre ganaría yo, pero eso me serviría para aligerar la ten…

Su voz se ahogó a la mitad de su garganta cuando, al girarse, se dio cuenta que no estaban solas. Allí estaban sus tres huéspedes, dos de ellos las miraban con ojos brillantes y burlones, mientras que el más importante, reflejaba más bien curiosidad.

 _«¡Oh Dios! Por favor, que no hayan escuchado nada_ »

Sakura debía tener una expresión llena de angustia porque Tomoyo se volteó de inmediato para ver qué había asustado tanto a su amiga y cuando los vio, acalló un grito con sus manos.

No perdieron tiempo y se inclinaron ante ellos, mostrando su respeto. Sakura mordió su labio inferior tratando de calmar sus nervios pues era la segunda vez que las pillaban haciendo algo que no debían. De reojo, miró a su amiga, sus manos temblaban un poco revelando su nerviosismo y miedo. Era entendible, porque era la primera vez que Tomoyo estaba delante de ellos, directamente.

Sakura llenó de aire sus pulmones y entonces habló para poder resolver aquello de la mejor forma posible.

—Lamentamos mucho invadir sus espacios, alteza —dijo levantando un poco su cabeza—. Se nos ha pasado el tiempo mientras aseábamos un poco.

—En realidad, fuimos nosotros los que volvimos antes de tiempo —dijo Eriol, sonriéndole.

—Ella es Tomoyo Daidoji y estará apoyándome para poder servirles como es debido —dijo Sakura, señalando a su amiga educadamente con su mano.

—Esperamos no ser una carga pesada para ambas, mis estimadas señoritas —dijo Eriol haciendo una leve inclinación y las mejillas de ambas se colorearon de rojo.

—Aproveché de traer el té de Magnolia de una vez. —Sakura señaló la mesita donde había dejado la tetera junto a la taza de porcelana y prosiguió—. Aún está caliente, espero lo disfrute.

—Me aseguraré de que se lo tomé —respondió Eriol.

Sakura hizo un pequeño mohín porque el príncipe no había dicho ni media palabra, solo la miraba. Le hizo un ademán a Tomoyo para que se enderezara y con la cabeza le indicó que fuera caminando hacia la salida.

—Bien, si necesitan algo me lo hacen saber, por favor. Recuerden que estoy a su servicio.

Hizo una leve inclinación y siguió a Tomoyo hacia la salida, pero antes de poder escapar de aquella habitación, la voz del príncipe se escuchó alta y clara.

—De hecho… —El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó y un ligero escalofrío la recorrió entera—. Sí quiero dar ese paseo por el palacio. Las esperamos en media hora en la puerta.

Sakura y Tomoyo se dieron vuelta con rapidez y notaron que el príncipe Li tenía ahora una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

 _«¡Me quiero morir! ¡Si nos escuchó!_ » pensó Sakura y enseguida sintió sus mejillas ardiendo por el bochorno.

Asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza y salió huyendo de allí, arrastrando a Tomoyo con ella. Apenas estuvieron fuera de la habitación, echaron a correr como si el mismo demonio viniera tras ellas y no se detuvieron hasta llegar al invernadero.

—¡Estamos muertas! —Tomoyo se dejó caer en el suelo y no paraba de temblar.

—No creo que hablen… más bien, creo que les ha parecido gracioso.

Sakura no estaba nerviosa por lo que podría pasar… estaba nerviosa porque aún no superaba la sonrisa socarrona que el príncipe le había dado. A pesar de estar usando su máscara, pudo constatar el brillo juguetón de sus ojos y los perfectos hoyuelos que se formaron al sonreírle.

—Pues prefiero que se rían a que nos azoten por hablar de más —dijo Tomoyo, suspirando—. Yo y mi gran boca.

—Tranquila, estoy segura que no dirán nada.

—Si es así, el príncipe Li se ha ganado mi lealtad ¡Lo juro!

—Entonces, como una sirvienta leal y obediente, me acompañaras a darles ese recorrido —dijo Sakura—. No puedo ir sola, me moriría de la vergüenza.

—¡Pues moriremos juntas entonces!

Soltaron una carcajada y con eso, drenaron el susto que habían pasado minutos antes. Debido a los rumores que circulaban del príncipe, Sakura nunca creyó que sería testigo una sonrisa suya… y más que esta fuera una con hoyuelos, las cuales eran sus favoritas.

Sakura despejó su mente de pensamientos tontos y se enfocó en conversar con Tomoyo de sus primeras impresiones acerca de ellos.

—Obviamente, el joven de cabellos negros se ve mucho más hermoso de cerca, pero debo admitir que el príncipe tiene una presencia imponente y no parece ser el monstruo que todos dicen.

—Estoy por creer que todos esos rumores derivan de su máscara —dijo Sakura, pensativa—, pero es algo que sabremos con el tiempo.

—Tu naturaleza averiguadora está saliendo a flote.

—Sabes que no puedo evitarlo —dijo riendo.

Al notar que habían pasado diez minutos, se encaminaron de nuevo hacia los aposentos del príncipe. Aún faltaba tiempo para que se cumpliera la media hora, pero preferían estar antes para ser puntuales y no quedar mal ante ellos… una vez más.

Conversaron de cosas triviales un rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y enseguida callaron. El primero en salir fue el comandante Yue, recto y serio como siempre, seguido de Eriol quien sonrió al verlas.

El hombre de cabellos plateados despertaba la curiosidad de Sakura, por supuesto, no tanto como el príncipe, pero curiosidad, al fin y al cabo. Nunca sonreía, nunca mostraba molestia, nunca se quejaba a menos que fuera para discutir con Eriol. En todo momento se mantenía inexpresivo, a excepción de la situación de hace un rato. No sabía si se debía a ella o porque era así con todos.

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —preguntó inquisitivo, levantando una ceja y ella se sonrojo porque la había pillado viéndolo.

—Para nada… solo me preguntaba desde cuando está al servicio de su alteza.

—No es su problema —siseó.

—No seas antipático, Yue —dijo Eriol, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Somos amigos de la infancia, así que llevamos un buen tiempo juntos.

—Sigo diciendo que das información de más.

—Y tú eres un amargado, amigo mío.

Eriol era mucho más jovial, en eso no se había equivocado. Todo el tiempo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y se la pasaba bromeando cada vez que podía, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera pendiente de las necesidades de su primo… y eso la llevaba a preguntarse ¿Cuál era el rol de Eriol?

—Estamos listos.

La voz del príncipe detrás de ella la hizo brincar del susto. Con rapidez, ambas se colocaron al frente y se inclinaron.

—¿Desea ver algo en específico, alteza? —preguntó Sakura, aun con su cabeza agachada.

—Lugares tranquilos, que sean poco visitados y que sean ajenos a miradas curiosas.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo un amigo amargado y un primo ermitaño.

—¡Eriol! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita que enseguida murió en su garganta al tener la mirada ambarina del príncipe sobre ella.

—En eso se parece a ti —murmuró Tomoyo en su oído y eso la hizo sonrojar.

Había pocos sitios que cumplían esas exigencias y dos de ellos eran sus sitios favoritos, por eso no tendría problema alguno en enseñárselos. Sakura decidió comenzar el recorrido en el jardín oeste del palacio.

A diferencia del jardín central, este era más pequeño y tenía unos lindos y amplios columpios donde podían mecerse y disfrutar de la agradable brisa. Las flores eran coloridas y llamativas, pero lo más llamativo de ese lugar, eran los grandes árboles que daban una sombra encantadora.

—No muchas personas vienen aquí porque prefieren relajarse en el jardín central que está más cerca —les comunicó.

Sakura podía intuir que el joven estaba buscando un sitio de recreo donde no sintiera las miradas curiosas sobre él, debido a su llamativa máscara. Podía comprenderlo, más no compartía su lógica. Eriol había dicho que era una buena persona, pero algo huraño y eso quizás era lo que forjaba los falsos rumores.

En esos escasos tres días, Shaoran Li había cruzado con ella pocas palabras, nada más allá de un saludo o de unas gracias ¡Podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos! Por eso, había sido una sorpresa agradable escuchar ese tono burlón que había usado hace rato, a pesar de volverla un manojo de nervios. Quizás, solo necesitaba abrirse un poco más para que las personas entendieran que en realidad había una persona honesta y agradable detrás de aquella máscara y no un monstruo como todos creían.

El segundo lugar que visitaron fue la sala de lectura que solo era frecuentada por su padre y su hermano, ya que la lectura no era la actividad predilecta de muchos. No era una sala común ya que contaba con una terraza preciosa que tenía una vista privilegiada del jardín central, donde su hermano solía pasar su tiempo de ocio, el cual era poco.

—No parece muy impresionado —murmuró Tomoyo a su oído.

—Estoy dejando mis dos sitios predilectos para el final.

—Entonces, señoritas ¿Puedo yo unirme a tan exclusiva sociedad?

La cara de Tomoyo fue todo un poema y Sakura tuvo que reprimir su risa para no hacerla sentir peor. Su amiga tenía una piel blanca y tersa como una muñeca de porcelana y por eso cualquier señal de sonrojo era evidente.

—Depende, joven Eriol ¿Cuenta usted con el desagrado de la reina? —preguntó Sakura en voz baja, mientras veía al príncipe rondar la pequeña terraza.

—Si mi señor no es de su agrado, entonces la respuesta es sí.

—Bien, está usted aceptado.

—Debo admitir que es usted muy interesante, señorita Sakura —dijo, dándole una sonrisa enigmática que le erizó los vellos de la nuca—. No tiene temor alguno al hablar mal de su señora.

—Si quisiera delatarnos ya lo habría hecho —dijo encarándolo—. ¿Debemos estar asustadas por ello?

Eriol la miró a profundidad, como si estuviera tratando de develar sus secretos. Era una mirada indagadora, pero no causaba el mismo efecto que los ojos penetrantes y curiosos del príncipe. Ciertamente, la ponía nerviosa, pero esos ojos azules y fisgones no la obligaban a desviar la mirada.

—Para nada —dijo por fin, soltando una carcajada—. Los sirvientes solo reflejan el trato que se les da y si ustedes se expresan de esa manera de sus señores, entonces no son de fiar.

—No son todos… —dijo Sakura, bajando la mirada avergonzada.

—¿No?

—El rey es un buen hombre y el príncipe heredero sigue sus pasos —dijo orgullosa.

—Pero no detienen a la bruja mayor…

—¡Tomoyo!

—¿Qué? Ya quedó claro que no nos delataran ¿Qué más da si hablamos un poco más o un poco menos?

Sakura negó con su cabeza, incrédula. Luego su amiga maldecía su lengua por hablar de más.

—Si ya terminaron con el cotilleo ¿Podría mostrarme otro sitio?

Sakura volvió a brincar del susto al escuchar la voz grave del príncipe a su lado.

« _Voy a tener que colocarle un cascabel_ » pensó, tratando de recuperar su pulso normal.

Levantó su mirada hacia él un poco asustada. Una cosa era hablar con Eriol y otra muy diferente era hablar de ese tipo de cosas con el príncipe. Después de todo, ese sujeto se casaría con su hermana.

—Ahm… con gusto, alteza —dijo, haciendo una reverencia y salió de allí a paso rápido, siendo seguida de Tomoyo.

Le mostró otros lugares tranquilos que su hermano solía frecuentar, pero los labios fruncidos del príncipe le indicaban que ninguno era de su agrado. Suspirando, optó por llevarlo a su segundo lugar favorito en todo el palacio, la preciosa biblioteca.

—Tres pisos llenos de libros de todo tipo —dijo emocionada—. El libro que usted desee leer, podrá encontrarlo aquí, se lo aseguro. Libros de política, historia, geografía, medicina… y la lista continua.

No sabía si él era de esos a quienes les gustaba acurrucarse con un buen libro, como ella, pero muy en su interior deseaba que fuera así. Se hicieron a un lado para darles paso a lo que Sakura consideraba su templo sagrado de conocimiento, esperando que el joven consiguiera el pequeño rincón tranquilo que estaba buscando.

Lo vio dar dos pasos al frente y luego se detuvo para mirarla interrogante, pero fue Eriol quien habló al final.

—¿No piensa pasar, señorita Sakura? Es notoria su pasión por la lectura.

—¡Oh! ¡No! —dijo negando con sus manos—. Los sirvientes no tenemos permitida la entrada. Solo los nobles y los eruditos pueden pasar.

—¿Quién ha emitido tal orden? —escuchó preguntar a Yue.

—Es una antigua regla y lamentablemente no se ha cambiado.

Al dar esa simple explicación, el príncipe frunció los labios y los dos pasos que había dado, los retrocedió con firmeza.

—¿Alteza? ¿No piensa pasar? —preguntó Sakura confundida—. Le aseguro que es un gran lugar y muy tranquilo. Si siente usted pasión por la lectura, este es el lugar para usted.

—La pasión de nuestro príncipe por los libros no tiene límites —dijo Eriol reteniendo la risa—. Es un come libros insaciable.

Si eso era así, entonces ¿Por qué no entraba? Probablemente, la biblioteca de Myridia, al ser un reino más grande, era mejor y más surtida, pero estaba segura que él podría pasar ratos agradables en su templo.

—No es mi deseo entrar a un sitio que, en vez de transmitir conocimiento, lo restringe —dijo, apretando sus puños.

Entonces, Sakura lo entendió. No se trataba del lugar, sino de lo que la biblioteca representaba y tenía toda la razón.

« _Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma_ » pensó sorprendida. Ese sujeto tenía ideas y pensamientos que eran de su agrado. Sí el rey de Myridia pensaba así, entonces ese debía ser un gran reino donde vivir.

—¿Hay otro lugar que deba ver antes de la sala de entrenamientos? —preguntó solemne, sin llegar a verla.

Sakura asintió quedamente y entonces camino al frente. Suspiró abatida al no poder mostrarle algo de su interés…. y ya solo quedaba su invernadero.

—Ahm… este lugar es mi favorito del palacio —dijo con voz queda—. Prácticamente, lo he levantado yo sola.

Abrió las puertas del lugar y entonces, los dejó pasar a su paraíso terrenal. No quería ver la expresión de decepción del príncipe nuevamente porque eso sería un insulto para su invernadero, por eso desvió sus pasos y se dirigió hacia las flores de Camillias que necesitaban su dosis de agua diaria.

—¿Es aquí… donde consigues las Magnolias? —escuchó la voz de Eriol llena de sorpresa.

—Aquí usted puede conseguir la planta o flor que desee —dijo Tomoyo orgullosa—. Lo que necesite, solo pídaselo a Sakura.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron porque su amiga estaba dándole más importancia de la que merecía. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó con su trabajo. No miró atrás, no sabía si el príncipe estaba rondando el lugar o estaba fastidiado. Solo estaría allí unos cortos minutos y luego lo llevaría a la sala de entrenamientos.

—No me pasó desapercibido que usted conoce la biblioteca, a pesar de esa insulsa regla. —Su voz a su lado casi la hizo soltar la regadera—. Imagino que esos libros la ayudaron a crear tan hermoso lugar.

Sakura giró su cabeza hacía él y notó que estaba agachado a su lado, observando las flores de Camillia. El joven alargó su mano hacia uno de los pétalos y los acarició con cuidado.

—Eriol me ha dicho que el aroma de esta flor sirve para aliviar las migrañas —dijo y ella asintió con lentitud—. Es usted muy lista.

Volvió a colocarse en pie y caminó hacia su primo con esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba. Sakura lo observó conversar y entonces entendió que ella en tan poco tiempo, había aprendido a mirarlo más allá de aquella máscara que cubría su rostro. No sabía si tenía alguna deformidad o cicatriz, pero para ella, ese hecho carecía de importancia. No podía meter las manos al fuego por él, pero una persona que acariciaba una planta de aquella manera tan cuidadosa, no podía ser un monstruo.

—Me encantaría tener un lugar como este en Myridia —dijo Eriol—. Aquí están la mayoría de las plantas que se dan en los siete reinos ¡Dios! ¡Están casi todas reunidas en un único pedazo de tierra!

Eriol parecía un pequeño niño disfrutando de un cuarto de juegos. Iba de aquí para allá, viendo todas las especies de plantas y flores que tenía en su invernadero y no paraba de hablar de todos los efectos positivos que tenían. Sakura sintió una calidez agradable en su pecho, era orgullo. No se trataba de ser vanidosa, pero se sentía bien que alguien ajeno apreciara su trabajo.

—¿Le gustan las plantas, joven Eriol? —preguntó Tomoyo y él asintió emocionado.

—En realidad, soy médico. No fui herbolario porque mi padre se negó a que ejerciera una profesión tan "simple" —dijo resoplando—. Los médicos se aprenden las partes del cuerpo y como tratar las diferentes enfermedades, pero… ¡Un herbolario tiene que aprenderse miles de plantas y sus efectos! ¡Saber preparar extractos, elixires y ungüentos que puedan contrarrestar algún mal o envenenamiento! ¡Es un trabajo maravilloso!

—¡Eso mismo! —dijo Sakura emocionada—. ¡Nadie me entiende cuando trato de explicarles!

—Tienes grandes puntos a favor, pequeña Sakura.

—Y solo conoce lo más superficial —dijo Tomoyo con emoción, pues hablar de ella era su tema favorito—. Sakura tiene muchas más cualidades de las que cree.

—¿Desde cuándo me volví el centro de la conversación? —preguntó avergonzada.

—Añadiremos modesta a la lista.

—En realidad, joven Eriol, la lista es amplia, pero podemos resaltar el hecho de que le encanta enseñarles a todos a leer y escribir. Yo soy prueba fehaciente de ello.

—¡Tomoyo!

—Y también cocina delicioso.

—Una extraña y llamativa joya, sin duda.

—Cálmate, cuatro ojos —dijo Yue de repente—. El lobo te comerá, literalmente.

Sakura no entendió lo que Yue había querido decir, pero Eriol obedeció riendo y después se acercó a su primo para seguir bromeando.

Al saber que Eriol era médico, entendió cuál era su rol en todo ese asunto. Era el médico personal del príncipe. Eso significaba que sea lo que Shaoran Li tuviera, necesitaba atención médica permanente y por eso, Eriol estaba a su lado.

No podía entender cómo un hombre que se veía tan sano podía tener un mal que lo obligara a viajar con un médico y mantener controlados los dolores de cabeza.

—El príncipe parece un poco molesto —dijo Tomoyo a su oído.

—Puede que no le haya gustado mi invernadero —respondió con un deje de molestia en su voz.

Las personas podían insultarla a ella, pero no a su preciado invernadero. Había pasado días, meses… largos años, trabajando para crear ese paraíso y, por muy noble que fuera, no iba a permitir que ese hombre denigrara su lugar.

—¿No es de su agrado tampoco, alteza? —preguntó con la mandíbula apretada.

El príncipe siguió observando el sitio, sin prestarle atención a ella.

« _¡Por esto es que la gente lo malinterpreta!_ » pensó furiosa y se colocó a su espalda, esperando su respuesta.

Cuando el joven se giró, quedaron uno frente al otro. Sakura detalló que ese sujeto le sacaba mucho más que una cabeza y se sintió realmente pequeña ante él. Su determinación comenzó a flaquear al sentir su mirada sobre ella y, aunque no quisiera, su cuerpo la traicionó al comenzar a temblar.

—¿Está dispuesta usted a compartir su lugar conmigo?

Sakura pestañeó un poco confusa y se preguntó si ese joven estaba dándole el visto bueno a su invernadero.

—No… no tengo problema con ello, alteza —dijo tartamudeando un poco, bajando la cabeza para evitar que notara sus mejillas sofocadas.

—De acuerdo, puede que me tenga merodeando por aquí de vez en cuando. Espero no le moleste.

Levantó su mirada verdosa nuevamente hacia él y notó que le estaba regalando una pequeña sonrisa. Era cierto que no podía apreciar la totalidad de su rostro, pero, aun así, sabía que su sonrisa era sincera y llena de brillo.

—¡Para nada, alteza! —dijo negando con su cabeza y manos al mismo tiempo—. Puede usted disponer del sitio cuando quiera. —La sonrisa del joven se hizo más amplia y sintió sus mejillas aún más calientes—. Ahm… podemos ir ahora a la sala de entrenamientos —dijo, aclarando su garganta—. A esta hora ya debe estar abierta.

Sakura comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la puerta preguntándose ¿Qué había pasado allí adentro? ¿Por qué sus mejillas ardían tanto? Las palmeó un poco para obligarlas a volver a su temperatura habitual y continuó caminando, sintiendo los pasos de sus huéspedes y de Tomoyo atrás de ella.

Generalmente, a esa hora de la mañana, la sala estaba ocupada por jóvenes deseosos de liberar un poco de energía. Esa mañana no era la excepción. Algunos estaban entrenando arduamente con armas, pero otros simplemente estaban allí observando o entreteniéndose, aprovechando el espacioso lugar para tener un pequeño juego de balón pie. Un juego que por mucho que lo intentara, no comprendía, ni tampoco le llamaba la atención.

—¿Siempre está así de lleno el lugar? —preguntó Eriol acercándose a ella.

—Solo en las mañanas —respondió Sakura—. En las tardes, que es cuando su alteza la utilizara, tiene menos afluencia.

El príncipe comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar junto a Yue, mientras Tomoyo respondía sus preguntas. Al parecer, el gran comandante por fin había conseguido algo de su interés.

—Quiero agradecerte por esto —dijo Eriol a su lado—. Shaoran ha estado un poco inquieto desde que llegamos y eso no contribuye en nada con sus migrañas.

Sakura lo miró interrogante, pero él seguía con su mirada al frente. Quizás la estaba poniendo a prueba, viendo hasta donde podía respetar la privacidad de su primo y aunque tuviera que ir en contra de su naturaleza curiosa, Sakura permaneció callada.

—Tampoco contribuye que la princesa le dé largas al encuentro entre ellos. —Esta vez, Eriol había usado un tono de voz molesto y despectivo.

Sintió sus mejillas arder. Aunque Midori la tratara mal, no dejaba de ser su hermana menor, por eso sentía pena ajena al saber que estaba rechazando al joven que había venido desde tan lejos para conocerla.

—Ella puede ser un poco… consentida.

—Es una malcriada —siseó Eriol—. Shaoran siente que su renuencia se debe a su máscara.

¿Para qué negarlo? Esa era la razón principal.

—La princesa Midori es un poco especial —dijo—. Solo deben darle tiempo para que se acostumbre y pueda ver a su alteza más allá de los rumores y su máscara.

—Tú no has tardado mucho tiempo en hacerlo —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y ella ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había sonrojado en el día.

—No… no se trata de eso —dijo azorada—. El príncipe Li parece ser una buena persona… y usted habla muy bien de él, joven Eriol.

—Mi juicio podría estar sesgado por ser mi primo.

—No lo creo —dijo muy segura de sus palabras—. Se nota en usted el aprecio y la admiración que siente hacia él.

Sakura notó algunas miradas inquisitorias y temerosas sobre el príncipe y apretó su falda con sus puños. Él no se dejaba intimidar por ellos, más bien, parecía no importarle, pero a ella sí. Por más que quisiera evitarlo, le molestaba que no le dieran ni siquiera la oportunidad de demostrar que los rumores eran falsos.

—Eres más observadora de lo que creí.

Sakura sospechaba que ese pequeño comentario de Eriol tenía que ver más con su ceño fruncido que con lo que había dicho antes.

—Tomoyo dice que soy demasiado despistada.

—Hablando de la señorita Daidoji, puede que se sienta un poco aislada entre esos dos —dijo riendo—. Iré a rescatarla y la escoltaré hasta aquí.

Sakura rio y negó con su cabeza. Eriol le agradaba mucho pues no era el típico noble estirado y prepotente. Más bien, era todo lo contrario, un joven bastante alegre y humilde.

—¡Cuidado!

El gritó se escuchó a lo lejos y cuando se giró para ver qué había pasado, el balón venía directo hacía ella. A pesar de ordenarle a su cuerpo que lo esquivara, este se negó a responderle. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue cubrir su cara con sus brazos y esperó el golpe, más este nunca llegó. Unos brazos protectores la jalaron con fuerza y la envolvieron contra un cuerpo fuerte y cálido.

Confundida, Sakura bajó sus brazos con lentitud y entonces notó unas ropas negras y azules, con detalles dorados que reconoció de inmediato. Levantó la mirada con rapidez y vio la mandíbula tensa del príncipe mientras miraba al frente. Ella siguió su mirada y vio intimidados a los jóvenes que antes habían estado jugando balón pie.

—¿Estás bien, Shaoran? —preguntó Eriol que venía trotando desde el otro lado.

« _¿Cómo llegó tan rápido?_ » se preguntó Sakura, aun entre sus brazos.

—Creo que la pregunta deberías hacérsela a ella —respondió soltándola con suavidad.

—Te lo pregunto a ti porque fuiste tú quien recibió el golpe del balón en su brazo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y entonces vio a unos escasos metros el balón que había quedado en el olvido.

Eso era malo, muy malo. El príncipe había recibido el golpe en su lugar y eso podía traerle un castigo grave si la reina se enteraba. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sin poder evitarlo, se arrodilló con urgencia delante de él.

—¡He cometido una equivocación grave, alteza! ¡Por favor, discúlpeme!

Ciertamente, no era su culpa, pero la reina nunca culparía a los jóvenes nobles que veían la escena desde lejos y mucho menos al huésped de su padre, por mucho que le desagradara su presencia en el palacio. Si alguien hacía mención de ese hecho tan desafortunado, Sakura tendría una visita poco agradable, estaba segura.

—No te estamos culpando, pequeña Sakura. No tengas miedo —Eriol le colocó la mano en el hombro para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero era imposible. Aunque se lo pidiera, Sakura no podía evitar sentir miedo.

—Ha sido suficiente por hoy —dijo el príncipe con voz suave—. Creo que tomaré en consideración el consejo del príncipe Touya y realizaré mis entrenamientos en el campo militar. Volvamos, Eriol.

Sakura se levantó con lentitud, pero cuando se iba a encaminar para guiarlos de regreso, Eriol negó con su cabeza.

—Hemos aprendido el camino gracias a ti, descansa por hoy.

El joven colocó la mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y la palmeó con suavidad. Luego, los tres se perdieron de vista.

—¿Estás bien, amiga?

—Eriol lo dijo, Tomoyo. No fui yo quien recibió el golpe —respondió mordiendo su labio hasta que sintió un sabor metálico en su boca.

El bullicio de la sala regresó y los jóvenes volvieron al juego ¡Ni siquiera se habían acercado a disculparse con el príncipe! Eso la hizo sentir colérica e indignada. Generalmente, su carácter era muy apacible, pero eso no significaba que tolerara de buen agrado las injusticias ¡Y esta era una muy grande!

Antes de llegar a la cocina, se disculpó con Tomoyo y corrió hacia su invernadero. Hace tiempo, había leído en un libro sobre las poderosas virtudes que tenía la raíz de Cornella para combatir moretones y, sobre todo, inflamaciones debido a golpes. Su acción se potenciaba si se mezclaba con el Lyranio y por eso no perdió tiempo al llegar a su invernadero y se puso manos a la obra.

Tomo las raíces de Cornella y las trituró en un mortero hasta lograr extraer el jugo. Colocó todo en un paño fino y lo exprimió para que solo el jugo espeso de la raíz se filtrara. Tomó una crema de Lyranio que ya había preparado con antelación y la mezcló con el jugo recién extraído. Un poderoso ungüento ya estaba listo para ser usado.

Sakura corrió con rapidez hacia los aposentos del príncipe. Si quería que su ungüento surtiera efecto, su primera aplicación debía hacerse antes de transcurrida una hora de su preparación.

Los guardias que estaban firmes en la puerta de la habitación no la dejaron pasar a pesar de su explicación. Intentó rogarles, pedirles e incluso gritó un poco, pero los hombres no se movieron. En el último momento, cuando ya estaba por darse por vencida, la puerta se abrió y Eriol apareció.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Eriol! —Por ese pequeño momento, Sakura olvidó que estaba hablando con un joven noble. Solo daba gracias a los Dioses por haber llamado su atención—. ¡Ten! Es una pomada de Cornella. Tú sabrás muy bien para que sirve.

—Ahm… si lo sé. Pero…

El ceño fruncido de Eriol hablaba por sí solo. No confiaba en sus habilidades del todo.

Sí el ungüento no era preparado correctamente y se filtraba un poco del jugo de las hojas de la Cornella, podía causar irritación. Eso la hizo sentir menospreciada y también… furiosa. Por eso, abrió el pequeño recipiente y tomó un poco del ungüento para colocárselo ella misma sobre su antebrazo, bajo la asombrada mirada de Eriol, y espero unos segundos. Obviamente, nada le pasó y con una sonrisa confiada y hasta arrogante, se acercó al joven y tomó su mano.

—Se lo colocas ahora y luego cada cuatro horas —dijo, colocando el pequeño recipiente en su mano—. Para mañana tendrá apenas una ligera coloración y no tendrá dolor alguno.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se giró para irse, sin darle oportunidad de negarse o agradecerle. En realidad, no le importaba, solo deseaba que Shaoran Li estuviera bien. Era su forma de agradecerle por haberla salvado y también, por no hacer de eso algo mayor. Aunque estaba segura que, de una forma u otra, la reina se enteraría… y eso sería su ruina.

 **Bien, tercer capítulo listo :D ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Qué les parece nuestro príncipe? Les dije que su participación iría en aumento y de verdad, a medida que avanzo me enamoró más de este personaje tan enigmático… tal cual le pasa a Sakura xD Las manos me pican para sacarle su propia versión haha pero ya veremos xD De verdad esta historia me ha atrapado completamente.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Sakura caminaba por los largos pasillos que la llevaban a la cocina, mientras masajeaba sus hombros. Había pasado una autentica noche de perros debido a la ansiedad que sentía y prácticamente había estado toda la noche en vela esperando a que alguna de las mujeres del sequito de la reina apareciera en su habitación para arrastrarla ante su presencia… como había pasado ya alguna vez.

Sabía que el príncipe no diría nada, ni mucho menos se quejaría con la reina por lo ocurrido, pero no podía decir lo mismo de los nobles que habían ocasionado el accidente del día anterior.

« _Estar a la expectativa es peor que aguantar el castigo_ » pensó, llena de frustración.

—Tienes una cara terrible, amiga —dijo Tomoyo, apenas la vio entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días para ti también —dijo resoplando.

—No es normal en ti el mal humor, cariño —dijo preocupada—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Precisamente ese era el problema. Nada había pasado y eso la ponía más nerviosa. Su cabeza no solo estaba pensando en el posible castigo, sino también en por qué la reina no había hecho algún movimiento… pero era algo que no podía contarle a Tomoyo y por eso negó con su cabeza, aunque no la convenció del todo.

—¿Qué hacías? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema y Tomoyo le mostró unos panecillos que se veían deliciosos.

—Si aún no desayunas, come varios —dijo sonriendo.

Sakura no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces y atacó los panecillos. La deliciosa combinación de la vainilla con la mermelada de fresas que estaba en el interior era casi celestial y no pudo retener el pequeño gemido de satisfacción que salió de su boca.

—Me declaro adicta a tus panecillos.

—Tus ponquecitos son mejores, en especial los de chocolate. Son un delirio para cualquiera.

Sakura negó con su cabeza, sonriendo. Ciertamente, recibía muchos halagos por su comida, pero no le gustaba presumir de ello.

Cuando los panecillos desaparecieron, comenzó a ayudar en lo que podía mientras se hacía la hora para llevarle el té al príncipe. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus labores, que no se dio cuenta que Chiharu llevaba rato siseándole tratando de llamar su atención, hasta que Tomoyo le avisó y juntas se acercaron a la chica.

—¡Al fin!

—Lo siento, estaba concentrada en…

—¡Eso no importa! —exclamó interrumpiéndola y las tomó de la mano para remolcarlas lejos de la cocina.

—¿A dónde nos llevas? —preguntó Tomoyo, tratando de seguirle el paso.

—A un lugar donde podamos hablar sin que nadie nos escuche.

Chiharu las encaminó hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Las hizo sentarse en su cama y acercó un pequeño banco que tenía para sentarse en frente. Su rostro estaba serio y Sakura pensaba que quizás había hecho enfadar a su amiga sin querer, pero desechó esa idea al verla sonreír con picardía.

—No me contaste que el príncipe Li te salvó de recibir un golpe.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste? —preguntó asustada.

—Hoy me tocó asistir a la familia demoníaca en el desayuno y la bruja mayor lo ha dicho en plena mesa.

Esa declaración la hizo palidecer. Ya no necesitaba seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, la reina había decidido humillarla en frente de todos y hacerla pasar por una incompetente. Con eso, podía convencer al príncipe de que ella merecía un castigo y así su padre no podría oponerse.

—¡Maldita mujer! —exclamó Tomoyo furiosa.

—Eso mismo quise gritarle yo cuando la escuché —dijo Chiharu—, pero no necesite hacerlo porque alguien más se encargó de defender a nuestra amiga.

Sakura, que se había mantenido callada, levantó su mirada interrogante ¿Quién había sido tan estúpido como para enfrentarse a la reina en frente de todos? ¡Ni siquiera su hermano era capaz de eso!

—¿No tienes idea de quién fue? —le preguntó Chiharu con una sonrisa socarrona y Sakura negó con el ceño fruncido.

—La reina fue muy… mordaz al expresarse de ti. Primero, intentó hacerse la avergonzada y puso esa cara maldita con la cual controla al rey. Dijo que los jóvenes involucrados se habían sentido muy apenados por el infortunio que tú causaste.

—¿Cómo diablos Sakura iba a causar eso? ¡Fue un maldito accidente! —gritó Tomoyo levantándose de la cama, iracunda.

—Cálmate, amiga, que viene la mejor parte —dijo Chiharu con mirada brillante—. La reina comenzó con su monologo diciendo cuan avergonzada estaba por enviarle al príncipe a alguien tan incompetente y bla, bla, bla… Créeme, si el príncipe Li no hubiera intervenido, le hubiera lanzado la leche encima.

—¿El prín… quién? —Sakura estaba tan sorprendida que no podía articular una frase decente.

—¡Dios! Fue tan sarcástico y ácido, que la cara de la reina se desfiguró entera —se burló Chiharu—. ¡Lo hubieran visto! ¡Ese hombre se ha ganado mi respeto!

—¡Pero cuéntanos! ¿Qué le dijo el príncipe a la bruja mayor? —preguntó Tomoyo con emoción… y aunque a Sakura no le agradara mucho el cotilleo, no podía negar que también deseaba saber.

—Cuando el monologo de la reina estaba en pleno apogeo, el príncipe se levantó de la mesa con toda la elegancia y poder que lo caracteriza y se dirigió a la puerta sin decir palabra —dijo Chiharu, haciéndolas reír cuando trató de imitar los movimientos del joven—. La reina inmediatamente calló y cuando estaba por salir del comedor, el príncipe se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa tan sarcástica, que la reina ardió en furia.

—¿Y qué le dijo? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Lo diré exactamente como él lo dijo. —Chiharu se enderezó completa y entró en papel, engrosando su voz—. Majestad, si su angustia se debe a su elección, déjeme decirle que, a pesar de tratarse de una joven inexperta, estoy satisfecho con ella pues siempre da lo mejor de su misma para servirme. El desafortunado accidente que ocurrió ayer fue eso, un accidente. En dado caso, quienes debieron disculparse no lo hicieron y no les he pedido que los castiguen por ello. Estoy perfectamente y no puedo molestarme con la chica cuando ha sido tan atenta al prepararme un ungüento que me ha ayudado mucho. —Al escucharla, Sakura estaba que brincaba de la felicidad porque a la final, Eriol había decidido confiar en ella y el príncipe había recibido su pomada—. Y para dar su golpe de gracia, dijo "Hay otras cosas más importantes por las cuales sentirse avergonzado y sin embargo aquí estábamos, tomando un delicioso desayuno. Que tengan una excelente mañana".

—¡Dios mío! ¡Ese hombre es mi héroe! —dijo Tomoyo y Sakura no podía contradecirla.

Estaba sorprendida, atónita, pero también estaba feliz y tranquila. Shaoran Li no solo la había defendido, había dejado en claro que ella era muy capaz en su trabajo y con eso había cerrado todas las oportunidades que pudiera tener su madrastra para castigarla.

Un cálido y desconocido sentimiento se extendió por todo su pecho y siguiendo un impulso, corrió hacia su invernadero. Si Chiharu tenía razón, el príncipe ya debía estar en sus aposentos y podía llevarle su preciado té, eso le serviría de excusa para verlo y también para agradecerle, aunque fuera internamente porque no podía exponer a su amiga.

Preparó el té de Magnolia con cuidado y se encaminó hacia los aposentos del príncipe. Ya había realizado ese recorrido un montón de veces, pero esta vez no podía evitar sentir sus mejillas azoradas y una emoción comenzaba a crecer en su pecho a medida que se acercaba.

Esta vez, el guardia apenas la vio, tocó la puerta y le sonrió, actitud muy diferente al día anterior. No tardo mucho tiempo en aparecer Eriol con una sonrisa risueña.

—¡Buenos días, pequeña Sakura!

—Buenos días, joven Eriol —respondió inclinando su cabeza—. He traído el té un poco antes porque me notificaron que el príncipe ya estaba aquí.

—Solo Eriol, por favor, y en efecto, tuvimos un animado desayuno y regresamos antes de tiempo —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar—. Por cierto, debo felicitarte. El ungüento que preparaste fue muy efectivo.

—Me alegro haber sido de utilidad —dijo sincera y cuando llegó a la sala, vio al príncipe sentado cerca de la ventana, leyendo un libro.

El joven parecía sumergido en su propio mundo y eso la cautivo, porque era exactamente lo que a ella le pasaba cuando leía, sin importar el tema. Sus ojos iban de aquí para allá, sondeando las páginas y por ningún motivo despegaba su mirada. Sakura deseaba saber de qué trataba aquel libro para tenerlo así de atrapado.

—Cuando lee, suele desconectarse del mundo —dijo Eriol, soltando una suave risa.

—Me pasa lo mismo. Leer un libro es como viajar a un mundo diferente —respondió ella.

—Ustedes dos se parecen más de lo que creen —dijo enigmático, mientras le quitaba la bandeja de las manos y la acercaba al príncipe—. Hora de tu té, lobo.

—Puedes dejarlo allí… lo tomare enseguida —murmuró, cambiando de página.

—Te lo tomaras ahora, lobo gruñón.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?

—Eso significa tu nombre, primo. En dado caso, reclámale a tus padres.

Sakura soltó una pequeña risilla que enseguida captó la atención del príncipe. Al notar su presencia, el joven se enderezó y aclaró su garganta para devolver su vista al libro, ignorándola, pero justo en ese instante, a su estómago se le antojó rugir en todo su esplendor. El príncipe dejó escapar de su boca una maldición involuntaria y desvió su rostro hacia la ventana.

—El lobo tiene hambre —dijo Yue a su espalda, sobresaltándola.

—Deberían mostrar más respeto —protestó entre dientes el príncipe, sin volver a girar su cara hacía ella.

—No sé a quién quieres engañar con esa actitud —dijo Eriol y Sakura tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su control para no reír.

—Quizás el mal humor se debe a que no terminaste de comer —dijo Yue y príncipe gruñó.

Sakura se enterneció porque la actitud que estaba mostrando era como la de un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

—Alteza, si tiene usted hambre, puedo prepararle algo de comer. Solo dígame que desea.

—Cualquier cosa con chocolate sería bueno. Es un adicto a ese dulce — dijo Eriol riendo y su alteza refunfuñó.

—Volveré en una hora ¿Podrá usted esperar?

El príncipe no dijo nada, ni la miro, pero asintió con su cabeza. Sakura hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió corriendo con todo lo que daban sus pies hasta la cocina, donde se puso manos a la obra. No necesitaba pensarlo mucho, le prepararía ponquecitos de chocolate.

Con emoción, buscó todos los ingredientes y los mezcló con cuidado y destreza. Colocó la mezcla en el molde adecuado y lo introdujo en el horno. No era un desayuno, pero ya que le habían pedido algo de chocolate, esa era la opción más sencilla y rápida de preparar.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Estas preparando un ponquecitos! —exclamó Tomoyo, cuando la vio preparando la crema de chocolate.

—Me lo han encargado.

—¿Quién es el afortunado?

—Tu héroe que se quedó sin desayuno —dijo riendo.

—¡Pues bien merecido tiene probar este manjar! Estoy segura que quedará prendado del sabor como todos los que lo han probado.

Sakura negó con su cabeza, riendo. No quería impresionar a su alteza, solo buscaba agradecerle de alguna forma lo que había hecho y ese ponqué sería la recompensa para él. Lamentablemente no podía pagarle con otra cosa pues él tenía mucho más que ella, pero se conformaría con haber puesto todo su corazón en ese postre para que él lo disfrutara a gusto.

Cuando estuvieron listos, los sacó del horno y los dejó enfriar mientras terminaba la crema. Buscó unas cerezas frescas que el señor Honda guardaba celosamente, pero seguro la disculparía cuando supiera para quien las había tomado. Decoró los ponquecitos con la crema de chocolate y, por último, las cerezas en el tope.

—Se ven delicioso ¿Me dejas probar uno? —preguntó Tomoyo con mirada brillante.

—Puedes comerte la crema que quedó, querida amiga —dijo riendo—, y me voy, porque me he tardado más tiempo del que creí.

Sakura tomó los postres y los colocó en una bandeja. Preparó platos y algunos cubiertos y se lo llevó todo corriendo hacia los aposentos del príncipe. Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta, el mismo guardia volvió a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez no le sonrió, su mirada se fue directo a lo que llevaba en la bandeja y su hubiera podido babear, seguramente lo hubiera hecho.

Esta vez, quien abrió la puerta fue Yue y por primera vez pude ver algo en su mirada. Al parecer, no solo el príncipe tenía problemas con el chocolate. Yue sacudió su cabeza para salir de su letargo y se apartó para dejarla pasar sin decir palabra.

Sakura avanzó y cuando estuvo dentro de aquella sala nuevamente, el príncipe posó su mirada curiosa sobre ella.

—¿Los has preparado tú, Sakura? —preguntó Eriol con sorpresa y ella asintió con sus mejillas sonrojadas—. ¡Vaya que te has lucido!

Sakura colocó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba en el centro de aquella sala y esperó paciente a que el príncipe se acercara, pero él no se movía de su lugar.

—Llamaré al probador —dijo Yue y Sakura frunció el ceño.

Miró a Eriol y este le dio una ligera sonrisa a manera de disculpa. Una vez más estaban desconfiando de ella y eso la enfureció. Una rabia desmedida le recorrió la espalda y la impulsó a avanzar hacia la bandeja que había dejado en la mesa. Ante los ojos atónitos de los hombres, separó los ponquecitos en un plato y miró directamente al príncipe.

—Elija uno. —La mirada verdosa de Sakura ardía en furia y quizás eso los intimidaba porque ninguno respondió, ni siquiera Yue que miraba la curiosa escena.

Sakura resopló. Eligió uno al azar y se lo comió todo delante de ellos, sin dejar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la cereza. Se apartó un poco y espero unos minutos.

—Ahm… no era nece…

—Ha visto que no me ha pasado nada, joven Eriol —le interrumpió, haciendo énfasis en que volvía a utilizar un trato de respeto hacia él—. Puede usted comer con tranquilidad, alteza.

Sakura hizo una reverencia un poco exagerada y salió a paso firme del lugar sin mirar atrás ni una vez. Sentía sus ojos picar, pero no les daría el gusto de verla llorar. Ella había puesto todo su esmero en ese postre para que ellos lo despreciaran de esa forma.

—Y yo pensando en agradecerle… soy una tonta… —dijo, limpiando una lágrima traicionera que había corrido por su mejilla izquierda.

No fue a la cocina porque Tomoyo estaría allí y seguramente se daría cuenta de su molestia. Tampoco quería ir a su invernadero porque no quería contagiar a sus plantas con su mal humor. Prefirió entonces buscar refugió en su segundo paraíso, la biblioteca. Ciertamente no podía pasar a ese lugar, pero la gran señora Himawari siempre le permitía pasar por la puerta del almacén.

—Niña, no te ves bien —dijo apenas la vio.

—Es la segunda persona que me lo dice hoy… —dijo resoplando.

—Tengo algo que te animara —dijo mostrándole un libro de gran grosor—. Llegó ayer y solo yo lo he leído. Contiene las especificaciones de las plantas medicinales de Myridia.

La mirada de Sakura brilló con intensidad y enseguida se puso a ojear el libro. Algunas de las plantas ya las tenía en su invernadero, pero otras jamás las había visto y se preguntaba si Eriol sabía de ellas… seguramente que sí… pero ya no podría preguntarle, no después de como los había tratado. Había sido irrespetuosa y descortés… seguramente el príncipe se estaría arrepintiendo de haberla defendido. Soltó el aire en un suspiro y devolvió el libro a su sitio. A pesar de tener ganas de leerlo, no lograba concentrarse y seguramente no lo haría hasta que lograra disculparse… si la dejaban hacerlo.

—¿Ya te vas? Pensé que ibas a estar aquí hasta entrada la tarde —preguntó con sorpresa la señora Himawari y Sakura asintió desganada.

—Debo hacer algo…

—Bueno, por lo menos luces más tranquila. Espero que la lectura te ayudara un poco.

—De hecho, sí. Gracias a ella mi mente se ha despejado.

Sakura agradeció como siempre a quien consideraba su tutora y abandonó la biblioteca por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado. Caminaba con desgano y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Ahora que estaba más sosegada entendía que ellos no habían hecho aquello con ánimo de ofenderla, era lo normal en personas tan importantes como él. Su hermano y su padre también disponían de alguien que probaba sus alimentos primero que ellos y, a pesar de saberlo, Sakura optó por sentirse ofendida, pero cuando una persona le ponía todo su corazón a algo y no era apreciado… era normal sentirse así… esa era su pobre excusa. Volvió a suspirar y dirigió sus pasos hacia su invernadero, se había saltado la hora del almuerzo y pronto sería hora de llevarle el té de Magnolia a… él.

—¿Cómo le haré? —pensó intranquila.

No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos… a ninguno de ellos. Al entrar a su lugar, volvió a suspirar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en lo que iba de día. Sacudió su cabeza y palmeó sus mejillas, necesitaba distraerse con algo para poder ganar un poco de confianza y tranquilidad, pues necesitaba estar serena para poder disculparse como debía.

—Sería bueno tener un extracto de Dallias —murmuró.

Las Dallias eran flores blancas no muy llamativas, pero un jarabe preparado con el extracto de sus raíces era un potente antipirético que se podía enfrascar y duraba mucho tiempo. Comenzó a pasearse por el sitio con maestría, buscando las cosas que necesitaba, pero algo le faltaba.

—¿Dónde está el mortero? —se preguntó, tratando de recordar donde lo había dejado la última vez.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, lo había usado el día anterior para el ungüento del príncipe y recordaba haberlo dejado en su mesa de preparaciones ¿Por qué no estaba allí?

Desvió su mirada hacia arriba y entonces lo vio. Solo una persona se atrevería a jugarle tan pesada broma. Touya Kinomoto podía ser el príncipe heredero de Lyriamir, pero para ella era un fastidioso hermano mayor que le gustaba jugarle bromas pesadas como esa. Ya se las pagaría cuando lo viera.

Resoplando, Sakura intentó por todos los medios alcanzar el mortero, pero el estante era demasiado alto y ella… no lo era tanto. Estaba por buscar un banco para poder pararse sobre él, cuando vio una mano pasar por encima de ella para alcanzar lo que ella estaba buscando. No era necesario voltearse para saber de quien se trataba. Shaoran Li estaba detrás de ella.

Con rapidez, Sakura se giró para hacer una reverencia delante de él, pero no contó con que estuviera demasiado cerca y su frente chocó con su pecho duro. Iba a disculparse de inmediato, pero sintió los dedos del príncipe en su boca, silenciándola.

—Si quiere disculparse como una persona normal que ha cometido una equivocación, hágalo, pero no quiero verla hincada de nuevo pidiendo clemencia —dijo y luego, con suavidad, le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente con sus dedos, antes de girarse para dejar el mortero en la mesa.

Sakura lo observó pasearse por el lugar con curiosidad y luego se sentó cerca de su mesa con un libro en mano. No sabía que lo había traído a su invernadero, pero no le molestaba y también… le había facilitado su trabajo.

—Lamento lo que… pasó hace rato.

El príncipe solamente asintió y siguió con su lectura.

«¿ _Desde cuándo estará aquí_?» se preguntó, observándolo de reojo, porque si tenía más tiempo que ella en ese lugar… sería una situación demasiado vergonzosa, por lo que decidió no preguntar y quedarse en la ignorancia.

Nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza y se giró hacia su mesa. Con el mortero podía comenzar. Tomó las Dallias y cortó las raíces con cuidado y luego las molió hasta que lograr extraer el jugo suficiente. Agregó el sobrenadante en un frasco y armo su alambique de vidrio.

—¿Sabía usted que está haciendo ciencia? —La voz del príncipe la hizo brincar.

 _«¡Definitivamente le colocaré un cascabel!_ » pensó, colocándose la mano en el pecho para tratar de calmar su exaltado corazón.

Estaba tan concentrada que no había notado su presencia detrás de ella.

—¿A… a que se refiere? —preguntó nerviosa y, por muy difícil que fuera de creer, lo vio sonreír.

—En sus notas hay operaciones matemáticas complejas —dijo, señalando su vieja libreta de notas—. Esto que está haciendo es química y los procesos de separación y extracción son físicos. Posiblemente sabe usted más que muchos eruditos.

—Yo… no es que… me refiero a…

—Y debo elogiar su elocuencia también —Esta vez, era clara su burla y Sakura frunció su ceño. No era su culpa no estar acostumbrada a los halagos.

Continuó con su trabajo y luego se dirigió hacia el lugar donde guardaba los pétalos secos de las flores que usaba para los tés. Tomó varios de la flor de Magnolia y comenzó a prepararlo pues ya estaba cerca la hora del té del príncipe.

A pesar de hacerlo bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe, al estar listo, sirvió dos tazas por igual.

—Elija una, por favor.

El príncipe la miró con seriedad sin moverse de su lugar. Sakura suspiró y desvió su mirada de él, se sentía incomoda y seguramente él también, pues el ambiente estaba tenso.

—Ha suspirado mucho desde que llegó —acotó él y entonces Sakura supo que había llegado mucho antes que ella.

—¿Puede elegir una, por favor? Se pasará la hora de su té.

Soltando un resoplido, el príncipe asintió y señaló una taza. Sakura la tomó y bebió el contenido con calma, aspirando el delicioso aroma de las Magnolias. Cuando él estaba por tomar el otro, Sakura estiró la mano y se lo impidió.

—Espere unos minutos, por favor.

—Sabe que esto es innecesario ¿Cierto?

—No lo fue esta mañana y no lo será ahora —dijo serena, bebiendo más de su té, mientras apagaba su alambique. Ya había recogido la fracción que necesitaba para preparar su jarabe más tarde.

—No fue nuestra intensión ofenderla…

—Lo sé… —aceptó ella con una sonrisa y volvió a beber un sorbo.

Al pasar cinco minutos, Sakura le extendió la taza para que bebiera tranquilo. Solo estaban allí, bebiendo plácidamente y de vez en cuando decían alguno que otro comentario, ya sea del invernadero o alguna pregunta del príncipe acerca del palacio que Sakura respondía sin problemas.

—¿Lleva usted mucho tiempo sirviendo aquí?

—Desde los ocho años, alteza.

—Entiendo… por cierto, los postres estaban deliciosos —dijo con sinceridad y Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Me… me alegra que los disfrutara, alteza.

—Yue quería probarlos, pues también le gusta mucho el chocolate, pero no se lo permití.

—¿Se los comió todos usted solo? —preguntó asombrada.

No había preparado tantos, pero sí eran demasiados para una sola persona.

—Si se trata de chocolate, es muy difícil para mí controlarme —dijo rascando su nuca de forma sencilla y eso le sacó una sonrisa a Sakura.

—No habrá tenido espacio para el almuerzo —dijo riendo.

—En realidad… la comida que sirven no es de mi total agrado —dijo soltando un suspiro—. No piense usted que soy alguien quisquilloso, pero los platillos que sirven son demasiado…

—Entiendo.

Realmente lo entendía. Sabía del menú "ostentoso" que la reina había planeado para sus invitados y si le preguntaban a ella, era comida vistosa con sabor a aserrín.

—No creo que lo entienda… Agradezco el esfuerzo que han hecho para hacerme sentir bienvenido, pero… no estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de comida.

—¿Puedo preguntarle qué tipo de alimentos come en su hogar?

—¿Conoce la comida típica de Myridia? —preguntó con un deje de ilusión que la hizo reír.

—Algunos platillos sencillos cómo el arroz Myr o los bollos Baozi —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo que daría por poder comer unos bollos Baozi… —El príncipe volvió a soltar un suspiro.

—Puedo cocinar para usted, si gusta.

El joven la observó con esa mirada intensa y curiosa, pero luego la cambió por una llena de picardía, acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo sonrojar y desviar su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

—Si su comida es tan buena como sus postres, entonces hemos llegado a un acuerdo —dijo levantándose para encaminarse a la salida—. Seguiré fingiendo que como lo que preparan para mí para no ofender a sus majestades y luego…

—Le llevaré su verdadera comida. Entiendo —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Entonces… esto será un secreto entre usted y yo. Que tenga buenas tardes —El joven salió y la dejó sola.

Eso había sido extraño. Durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Sakura se había sentido demasiado cómoda al hablar con él. Era como… como si no se tratara de alguien de la nobleza y solo fuera un joven común. Su voz apacible, su trato delicado y esas sonrisas que la hacían suspirar en contra de su voluntad confirmaban lo que sabía, Shaoran Li no era el monstruo que describían los rumores. Un hombre que suspiraba por una comida tan sencilla no era quisquilloso, ni soberbio, ni mucho menos sanguinario… y Sakura estaba por asegurar que ese joven era más dulce que sus ponquecitos de chocolate.

Durante los siguientes cuatro días, Sakura pudo mantener su promesa con él. Puntualmente después de cada comida, ella aparecía en sus aposentos con una deliciosa comida que devoraba sin replicas, no sin antes probarla ella misma delante de sus ojos, aunque él se negara y dijera que no era necesario.

—¿Desde cuándo ustedes tienen este trato? —preguntó Eriol divertido al verlo comer.

—No es tu problema —fue lo único que el príncipe dijo y siguió comiendo.

Esta vez era un simple arroz con vegetales y pollo salteados. En esos escasos cuatro días, Sakura había confirmado que el príncipe no solo era de un paladar sencillo, sino que todo en él lo era. Ciertamente vestía ropas elegantes y sus modales eran pulcros y perfectos, pero a la hora de interactuar con las personas de su confianza era un hombre común que sabía bromear y divertirse, lo había comprobado al verlo relacionarse de esa forma con su primo y Yue. Eso le demostraba que estaba comenzando a confiar en ella al dejarla ver ese lado suyo… y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo porque le deba miedo, su corazón brincaba de alegría.

El resto del día, luego de llevarle el té de la tarde al príncipe, se lo pasó ayudando a Tomoyo. Su amiga no perdía oportunidad de fastidiarla acerca de su excelente humor y que eso se debía a las mejoras de su relación con cierto príncipe que la mantenía suspirando de vez en cuando. Eso era estúpido, a su pensar, y se lo hacía saber cada vez que podía, recalcando que ese joven estaba en Lyriamir con el único propósito de comprometerse con Midori… aunque esa idea comenzara a fastidiarla… solo un poco.

—Deberías ver tu cara cada vez que dices eso —dijo Tomoyo—. ¡Frunces tu ceño a más no poder!

—Solo me molesta que el príncipe lleve una semana aquí y la princesa no se haya dignado a tener algún encuentro con él más allá de las comidas.

—Es una inmadura y una necia. Ojalá el príncipe Li se harte y se regrese a Myridia. Midori no merece a un hombre como ese.

—¿A qué te refieres con "un hombre como ese"?

—¡Amiga! ¡Ese príncipe es como un lobo indomable! Es valiente, masculino, elegante… si no llevara esa máscara seguramente tendría a sus pies a todas las mujeres de los siete reinos.

Ciertamente, Shaoran Li era un hombre elegante y con el porte que todo príncipe debía tener, pero también era dulce y gentil. Un lobo… su amiga tenía razón. Los lobos eran feroces y valientes al defender a los suyos, pero también sabían ser suaves y gentiles si confiaban en ti.

—¡Sakura! —La voz de Chiharu es escuchó potente y llena de terror.

Al levantar su mirada, la vio correr hacia ella. Venía con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso llenó su corazón de angustia.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó apenas estuvo a su lado.

—Ha… ha pasado algo horrible —dijo tratando de calmar su respiración.

—¡Pues habla, amiga! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Nos estas matando de la preocupación! —dijo Tomoyo.

—Es… es el príncipe Li —Los latidos del corazón de Sakura eran tan rápidos y fuertes, que podía como su pecho se movía con ellos—. Él… él…

—¡¿Él qué, Chiharu?! —gritó con tal desespero que no reconoció su propia voz.

—Ha sido envenenado… —dijo llorando—. Alguien colocó veneno en su cena y… Dios… yo estaba allí y no pude hacer nada…

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se enfriaba, no había otra explicación para los temblores que comenzaron a sacudirla con intensidad. Sus piernas perdieron toda su fuerza y se deslizó al piso.

« _Es mentira… no es cierto…_ » pensaba una y otra vez, pero el llanto de su amiga le decía que no era una broma.

—¿Y qué le pasó Chiharu? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Fue horrible, comenzó a retorcerse del dolor y luego… vomito sangre… Inmediatamente lo cargaron y se lo llevaron, posiblemente esté en sus aposentos. No sé nada más porque corrí a buscarte. Sabía que tú…

Sakura no perdió tiempo y corrió por los largos pasillos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se negaba a que eso realmente estuviera pasando… se suponía que alguien probaba sus alimentos antes de él, entonces ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Sakura comenzó a sospechar que el veneno no había estado en la comida…

« _Estaba en los utensilios…_ » pensó sin dejar de correr.

Mordió sus labios con frustración hasta sentir el sabor metálico. La persona que había planeado eso había sido muy lista, pero seguramente no había considerado que ella estaría del lado del príncipe. No dejaría que ese joven muriera, no si podía evitarlo.

—Resiste, Shaoran. Pelea y vence, que yo te ayudare a salir airoso de esto.

 **Bien, cuarto capítulo listo :D ¿Qué tal les pareció? Estoy super emocionada por la gran aceptación que tiene esta historia :) Y como siempre les agradezco mucho por el apoyo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el capi? No me maten haha más bien díganme ¿Qué les parece el príncipe? Cada vez se muestra más y más de su verdadera naturaleza y Sakura… ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo diez y estoy sorprendida por su evolución hehe me encantan los dos :D**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 5**

Sakura había esperado que la seguridad se incrementara, pero lo que vio la dejó atónita. No importaba hacia donde mirara, el pasillo completo que comunicaba con los aposentos del príncipe estaba lleno de guardias de Myridia.

A lo lejos, reconoció al joven guardia que siempre tocaba la puerta por ella y se acercó hasta él a paso apresurado. No necesitó preguntarle si había alguna forma de pasar, pues al verla, negó con su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa triste.

—¿Por lo menos sabe usted algo de su alteza?

El joven volvió a negar.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? Prometo no estorbar.

—En realidad, ni siquiera debería estar hablando con usted —respondió, soltando un suspiro—, pero sé que su angustia es genuina. Todos estamos iguales. Por eso, puede usted quedarse.

—¿No tendrá problemas?

—Si alguien le dice algo, mándelo a hablar conmigo. Sheng Fa es mi nombre, señorita.

Sakura asintió aliviada y entonces, caminó hasta la puerta de los aposentos del príncipe y se sentó en frente a esperar noticias, bajo la curiosa y atenta mirada de los guardias que la custodiaban. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada allí, pero toda señal de molestia o dolor desapareció cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Quien salía, era el herbolario real del palacio.

El hombre se veía tenso, nervioso y miraba a todos lados como si buscara algo… o a alguien, eso no le agradó. Pasó un pañuelo por su frente con insistencia para secar el sudor que caía por su frente y sus ojos mostraban el miedo que sentía.

« _Demasiado sospechoso_ »

A pasos apresurados, comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo y en contra de todo pensamiento racional, Sakura se levantó y comenzó a seguirlo desde una distancia prudente.

De vez en cuando, el herbolario se aseguraba que nadie lo estaba siguiendo, pero ella, siendo precavida, utilizaba las sombras a su favor. Además, el estado alterado del hombre le daba ventaja.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraban en el jardín del lado este. El herbolario comenzó a cruzar el puente que atravesaba el estanque de agua y se quedó en el medio, completamente inmóvil, como si estuviera esperando a alguien.

Sakura no podría acercarse, era demasiado arriesgado y más si el hombre estaba esperando a alguien más, por eso, decidió esperar al comienzo del puente, usando los espesos arbustos como protección. Además, gracias al reflejo en el agua, podía ubicar al hombre sin tener que asomarse demasiado.

—Se ve muy alterado, mi estimado herbolario —dijo una voz grave que no logró reconocer.

Un segundo hombre apareció por el lado contrario del puente. Estaba completamente vestido de negro, y aunque se asomara completa, no iba a poder distinguir su rostro porque estaba parcialmente cubierto de la nariz para abajo con una estola oscura.

—No… no es para menos… ¡Dioses! Aunque el plan salga bien, se nos vendrá encima una guerra ¡Una guerra! —exclamó el herbolario.

—Para cuando eso ocurra, usted, mi estimado amigo, estará lejos disfrutando de su jugosa condecoración.

Sakura notó como el segundo hombre, extendía algo hacia el herbolario. Era un sacó pequeño y seguramente allí estaría la recompensa de la cual estaba hablando.

—No está completo.

—Es que usted no ha cumplido como debía ser. A estas horas, el príncipe debería estar muerto.

—¡Les di el veneno que pidieron! —exclamó molesto—. Querían que su agonía fuera lenta y tortuosa y por eso les di el Valprium.

Las piernas de Sakura flaquearon y no pudieron sostenerla por más tiempo. Había estado en lo cierto, el herbolario sí estaba involucrado en el envenenamiento de Shaoran y lo peor era que había sido tan perverso de sugerir un veneno como ese.

El Valprium era un veneno cruel, extraído de unas cerezas muy tóxicas que se daban en lo profundo del bosque Fermyr, al sur de Eulyon.

En Lyriamir era ilegal la posesión venenos, mucho menos el Valprium. Eso le mostraba a Sakura la verdadera cara del herbolario, porque solo había un lugar donde podría haberlo conseguido… el mercado negro.

« _El maldito de Izami_ »

—Esperaba repotenciar el efecto del veneno con un elixir de Arystola, pero al recomendarlo como antídoto, el médico del príncipe me echó, exigiéndome el verdadero. Al parecer tiene algunos conocimientos de herbolaria.

Sakura apretó sus puños. Ciertamente, el elixir de Arystola era un poderoso antídoto, pero como él mismo lo había dicho, no funcionaba contra el Valprium. El verdadero antídoto para ese veneno era el elixir de Eringia.

—Entonces… eso les dará tiempo para salvarle la vida al lobo de Myridia… Se ha puesto usted en evidencia.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ese medicucho no sospecha de mí —dijo el hombre—. Le dije que me había equivocado y que le conseguiría el verdadero antídoto, pero le daré algo diferente en su lugar.

—Bueno… eso es lo que usted desearía hacer, amigo mío, pero no podemos arriesgarnos… —Sakura vio a través del reflejo, como el sujeto se acercaba al herbolario y, de un movimiento rápido y certero, degolló su garganta.

Sakura se cubrió la boca con sus manos para acallar su grito y se encogió todo lo que pudo, para ocultar su presencia de aquel asesino. Algo pesado cayó al agua y ni se atrevió a mirar, pues sabía que era el cuerpo sin vida del herbolario.

—Lo siento, pero no nos sirven los incompetentes… —dijo el hombre con sorna y sus pasos comenzaron a alejarse.

El pequeño cuerpo de Sakura temblaba de miedo y se obligaba a si misma a permanecer inmóvil y callada, casi sin respirar. No podía dejar que ese sujeto se diera cuenta de su presencia porque no dudaría en hacerle lo mismo a ella, estaba segura.

Cuando no escuchó más los pasos, se levantó del suelo y corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando que el viento se llevara las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Debía hablar con Eriol en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad y contarle lo que había pasado.

Al llegar a su invernadero, se dejó caer al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar, pero, aun así, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para levantarse y buscar su preciada biblia. Ese era el único libro que tenía permiso de tener pues su hermano se lo había regalado, era un compendio de venenos y antídotos. No quería cometer error alguno, por eso revisó con cuidado las instrucciones y con destreza comenzó a extraer los jugos de las Eringias, unas semillas pequeñas de color marrón y muy valiosas. Armó su alambique de vidrio con una extensión diferente que le permitiría obtener varias fracciones y agregó todo el sobrenadante en el frasco de calentamiento. Preparar un elixir era muy complicado, pero esa no era su primera vez ya que su hermano había estado en una situación parecida hace más de un año. No había sido por un envenenamiento intencional, pero de igual forma, Touya se había visto muy mal por haber comido una fruta venenosa que no conocía durante un viaje de campo.

A pesar de tener su mente enfocada en la preparación del antídoto, no dejaba de pensar en el herbolario. Nuevamente, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo como eso en el palacio. Una conspiración terrible y alguien se había infiltrado con facilidad… matando sin piedad al hombre. Eso solo podía significar una cosa.

—Personas poderosas están involucradas —susurró.

La pregunta era… ¿Quién podía estar involucrado en un acto tan vil?

Palmeó sus mejillas con fuerza hasta dejarlas rojas, debía enfocarse. El primer extracto que tenía un color verde oscuro comenzó a gotear. Limpió sus lágrimas y esperó hasta que la primera gota color verde lima cayera, ese era el que necesitaba. Recogió la cantidad necesaria y la colocó en un frasco de vidrio.

Los demás ingredientes los tenía a la mano, por eso no perdió tiempo en comenzar a mezclarlos con el extracto recién recogido. Si alguien entraba en su invernadero y la veía, posiblemente pensaría que estaba involucrada en todo aquel asunto, pero a Sakura no le importaba. Lo único que le interesaba era ayudar al príncipe y no dejarlo morir.

Preparó las tres porciones necesarias y cuando las observó cambiar de color verde a un color purpura intenso, supo que estaban listas. Las tomó en sus manos y corrió de nuevo por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al ala oeste.

—¿Cómo le haré? —murmuró preocupada al llegar a su destino.

Había más guardias que antes y sin poder hablar con Eriol, no tenía oportunidad para hacerle llegar el elixir y el tiempo se estaba agotando.

Tragó pesado. No podía decirle nada a nadie porque no dudarían en considerarla cómplice del asesinato del herbolario y del envenenamiento de Shaoran… Lo único que se le ocurría era tan descabellado como lanzarse al lago Lyria en pleno invierno, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Fue hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de jugo, evitando que Tomoyo o Chiharu la vieran, porque estaba segura que la abordarían con miles de preguntas al ver su cara llena de pánico. Regresó de nuevo al pasillo, aparentando estar serena, y se acercó al guardia Fa. Le ofreció la bebida en agradecimiento por lo que había hecho y aprovechó para preguntarle si tenía noticias nuevas, pero nuevamente, el joven negó con su cabeza y agradeció el jugo. Sakura no tuvo que fingir estar decepcionada y girando sobre sus pasos, comenzó a alejarse con lentitud. Cuando sintió que los guardias no reparaban en ella, aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar en la habitación contigua a los aposentos del príncipe.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y esperó, con el alma pendiendo en un hilo. Si la descubrían, probablemente terminaría en una mazmorra, pero en esos momentos Sakura no estaba pensando en ella, sino en Shaoran.

Al transcurrir cinco minutos, respiró tranquila y se encaminó a la ventana más cercana. Salió al balcón y se asomó para apreciar cuan amplio era el alféizar exterior que comunicaba con la ventana contigua, la cual, por fortuna, estaba abierta.

—No es… no es muy ancho… —masculló.

Apenas podría colocar un pie a la vez y seguramente la punta de sus zapatillas quedarían en el aire. Tragó grueso, pero no era momento para acobardarse. Cerrando sus ojos, se obligó a respirar profundo.

—Puedes hacerlo… solo no mires abajo —se dijo y colocó los antídotos dentro de su busto.

Pasó la pierna por encima del balaustre y fijó su pie en la superficie del alféizar. Respiró profundo una vez más y pasó su otra pierna sin soltar el balaustre. Ya estaba completamente parada sobre la superficie y con su espalda recta y pegada a la pared, solo necesitaba armarse de valor para soltarse y comenzar a avanzar.

—No mires abajo, Sakura. Debes hacerlo ¡Shaoran te necesita! ¡Muévete! —se ordenó y comenzó a avanzar con cuidado, un pie a la vez.

La fría brisa nocturna se colaba por debajo de su falda, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo comenzara a tiritar, pero, aun así, siguió avanzando sin despegar sus ojos verdes del objetivo. Faltaba poco y estaba casi segura de que esa ventana daba directo a la habitación donde debía estar Shaoran.

—Unos pasos más… unos pasos más y podrás verlo —dijo y cuando por fin logró tocar la ventana, soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

Se dio la vuelta con cuidado para sostenerse del marco de la ventana y con toda su fuerza, se impulsó hacia adentro de un salto. Obviamente, cayó de una forma nada grácil dentro de la habitación, pero ¿Qué importaba? ¡Estaba viva! ¡Lo había logrado!

—¿Sakura? —escuchó la voz de Eriol al frente y al levantar su mirada, se encontró con sus ojos añiles llenos de curiosidad y preocupación.

—Gracias a Dios eres tú… —dijo, suspirando.

—¿Cómo…? —Eriol caminó hacia la ventana con rapidez y se asomó, para luego girarse con ojos desorbitados—. ¿Acaso estás loca? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

—No me dejaban pasar… —se excusó haciendo un mohín y Eriol suspiró, entre aliviado y sorprendido.

—¡Dios! ¡Sí que estás loca!

—No estamos para esto… —dijo molesta, levantándose con rapidez.

Caminó hacia la cama y allí estaba acostado Shaoran. Respiraba con dificultad, sus labios estaban resecos y la piel antes dorada y bronceada estaba pálida. El sudor bajaba por sus mejillas, cuello y por la parte de su pecho que estaba al descubierto.

Después de conocerlo y saber lo imponente que podía llegar a ser, verlo así era un golpe duro. Una palangana estaba en el piso, justo al lado de la cama, seguramente era para sus vómitos.

« _El maldito que ha planeado esto, pagara tarde o temprano…_ » pensó, apretando sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—He traído el elixir de Eringia. —Sacó los frascos para mostrárselo a Eriol, limpiando unas traicioneras lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

Colocó dos encima de la mesita que estaba cerca de la cama y el ultimó, lo sostuvo en alto para que él lo viera.

—Sakura… estamos en una situación complicada. Esta vez no se trata de un golpe y una pomada simple.

—Estoy segura de lo que he preparado, Eriol. Si le pasa algo a Shaoran debido a mi elixir, entonces puedes disponer de mi cabeza si así gustas.

Sakura se sonrojó al notar la mirada sorpresiva de Eriol. Había cometido la estupidez de llamar al príncipe por su nombre y eso era una falta de respeto grave.

—Debemos darle el elixir ¡El tiempo está corriendo!

—El herbolario real dijo que lo prepararía… y también he enviado a alguien de confianza a la ciudad para buscar a…

—¡El herbolario está muerto! —explotó—. Yo… lo seguí cuando salió de aquí…

Recordar todo lo que había visto le hizo sentir nauseas de nuevo, pero tenía que contarle todo a Eriol. A medida que avanzaba, las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos, más no las dejó salir.

—Pequeña…

—Eriol… fue horrible —dijo temblando—. Ese hombre era un cómplice de todo esto… pero no merecía una muerte tan horrible.

—Eso depende de cómo obres en tu vida.

—¿Me crees? ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

Eriol lo sopesó un poco y luego, asintió, pero su mirada le decía que aún no estaba seguro de darle el elixir que ella había preparado a su primo. Sakura dejó caer sus manos a los lados y apretó su puño libre con fuerza. No se trataba de querer dársela de heroína… lo único que deseaba era que Shaoran saliera victorioso, solo eso.

—Eriol… déjame ayudarlo, por favor… No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejarlo morir…

Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo, cayeron por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas. Era completamente injusto que una persona tan correcta como él estuviera pasando por eso.

Una suave sensación alrededor de la mano que sostenía el elixir la hizo desviar su mirada hacia abajo y entonces notó que Shaoran la tenía sujeta. Sus ojos cansados la miraban a través de su máscara, mientras jadeaba con dificultad.

—¡Alteza! —exclamó y enseguida se arrodilló a su lado.

Shaoran no dijo nada, pero dirigió su mano con pesadez hacia una de sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que bajaban sin control. Después, desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño frasco que tenía en su mano y llevó su mano hacia él.

—¿Puede… ayudarme?

—¡Shaoran!

—Maldición… Eriol —exclamó jadeante—. No creo que pueda… estar peor…

Miró a Sakura con profundidad y entonces, ella asintió. Quitó el tapón de corcho y lo ayudó a enderezarse para que pudiera beber el contenido sin problema.

—Tardará un poco en hacer efecto, alteza, pero le aseguro que se sentirá mejor cuando tomé la tercera dosis.

—¿Puedo… dormir un rato?

—Descanse. Nosotros cuidaremos de su sueño —dijo, mientras lo ayudaba a acostarse de nuevo.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir. Escuchó el resoplido de Eriol a su espalda y sin voltear, sonrió victoriosa. El príncipe había confiado en ella y eso la hacía sentir en una nube.

—No dejas de sorprenderme.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Sakura se giró hacia él y se encontró con una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios que la hizo sonrojar y por primera vez, no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

—No muchas personas son capaces de ganarse la confianza de Shaoran y tú lo has hecho en tan solo una semana. Realmente eres especial.

—No está en sus cinco sentidos, por eso está haciendo cosas que normalmente no haría —se excusó ella.

—Si lo conocieras, sabrías que ni moribundo haría cosas sin pensarlo… —dijo, riendo—. Si no te molesta, aprovecharé que estás aquí para buscar a Yue…

—¿Dónde está el comandante?

—Buscando pistas e interrogando a los sospechosos. Iré a decirle lo que me has dicho del herbolario ¿Puedo dejar a Shaoran a tu cargo?

—Lo cuidaré bien—dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

Al salir Eriol de la habitación, Sakura se acercó de nuevo a Shaoran y se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, apartando la palangana que estaba en el piso. El joven estaba jadeante y ella rogaba a todos los Dioses para que su antídoto surtiera efecto y pronto. No quería seguir viéndolo agonizar.

Aunque fuera incorrecto y ella lo supiera, no pudo evitar alargar la mano para colocarla en una de sus mejillas, tratando de limpiar un poco el sudor.

—Está ardiendo, alteza.

Se maldijo por no tomar la previsión de traer consigo el antipirético que había preparado días antes, eso lo hubiera ayudado mucho. No le quedaba de otra, más que tratar de bajarle la temperatura usando compresas húmedas. Buscó todo lo necesario y mojó el paño en una pequeña palangana con agua…

—Lo ideal sería colocarlo en su frente —murmuró soltando un suspiro.

Sakura miró la hermosa máscara y pasó sus dedos por los hermosos detalles que tenía, apartando un poco el cabello que no le dejaba apreciarla en su totalidad. No había notado la gran piedra brillante que se encontraba en el centro, y que hacía un perfecto contraste con las más pequeñas que estaban distribuidas por toda la máscara.

Suspiró intranquila. Aun no sabía porque la usaba, pero seguramente el motivo era válido y no quería violar su deseo de ocultar su rostro. Pasó el paño por sus mejillas y cuello para limpiar el sudor, pero, aun así, no lograba bajarle la fiebre.

—Por lo menos no ha vuelto a vomitar.

Volvió a pasar el paño por sus mejillas y en ese momento detalló algo que antes no había visto.

—La máscara… esta suelta.

No había cintas, ni cordeles que la tuvieran sujeta a su cara. Quizás, Eriol la había dejado así para que no se sofocara… pero también recordó que ella había ayudado a Shaoran a levantarse para tomarse el antídoto y la máscara no se había movido ni un centímetro. No lograba comprender y tratando de hacer memoria, se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente.

—Nunca los ha habido… —murmuró.

Era inaudito que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle antes. Nunca había tenido cordeles que la sostuvieran, entonces ¿Cómo se mantenía en su sitio?

Sakura acercó sus manos temblorosas hacia la misteriosa máscara y, siendo dominada por la curiosidad, la empujó un poco con uno de sus dedos, pero nada pasó. Luego, trató de empujarla con su mano y su sorpresa fue enorme al notar que la máscara no cedía.

—Es… como si…

—No puedes retirarla. —La voz de Eriol la hizo brincar y, como si estuviera tocando algo ardiente, retiró su mano.

Sakura se giró hacia Eriol con lentitud, encontrándose por primera vez con sus ojos llenos de molestia. Su naturaleza curiosa la había llevado a hacer algo horrible. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, quizás esperando a que ella justificara su acción y eso fue lo que hizo.

—Solo… solo quería bajarle la fiebre… no me importaba lo que hubiera debajo de ella —dijo apenada.

—Ya te has dado cuenta que no puede quitársela ¿Cierto? —Sakura asintió, desviando su mirada al suelo.

—No preguntare nada —dijo con voz queda.

—Tampoco pensaba responder. —La dura respuesta de Eriol la hizo encogerse de la vergüenza—. Es algo que solo él puede decirte.

Sakura volvió a asentir y se arrodilló de nuevo para mojar el paño en la palangana. Lo pasó con suavidad por las zonas donde podía y esta vez, lo llevó hasta sus brazos y manos.

—Dime algo, Sakura ¿Sabes sobre las consecuencias de los venenos?

—¿Te refieres a las secuelas?

—Exacto. —Sakura asintió—. ¿Puedes nombrar algunas?

Sakura comenzó a enumerar las más conocidas, mientras lo veía caminar hacia ella, hasta sentarse en la cama de su primo. Algunos venenos solo causaban malestares o intoxicaciones, pero los más potentes… los que ponían en peligro la vida, como el Valprium, dejaban secuelas si el paciente se salvaba. Pensó entonces que la más común… era la migraña.

—Los dolores de cabeza de su alteza… —murmuró frunciendo su ceño y Eriol asintió.

—Este es el tercer intento de asesinato al que sobrevive.

—¡¿Tercero?!

—El primero… fue cuando tenía apenas diez años. —Era la primera vez que veía a Eriol con el ceño fruncido—. Pero logró sobrevivir gracias a mi padre que también es médico.

—¿Diez años? —preguntó consternada, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

—El segundo fue hace tres años —continuó—. Ese ha sido el peor… Logramos salvarlo a duras penas y las secuelas fueron…

—Las migrañas —completó ella, apretando sus puños.

—El Valprium es famoso por su efecto devastador y también por las secuelas… Si has preparado bien el antídoto, evitaremos las peores… pero no sabemos si logrará quedar alguna…

La persona que había planeado todo eso, lo había hecho bien pues había tomado también en considerado la posibilidad de que Shaoran se salvara, arruinándolo de igual forma con las secuelas del Valprium.

—No es seguro que quede alguna secuela —dijo Sakura.

—Solo lo sabremos cuando despierte… —dijo suspirando—. ¡Dios! ¿Es que esta gente no se cansa?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Demasiados enemigos están detrás de su maldita corona.

Sakura limpió con fuerza sus mejillas y ojos, seguramente le quedarían rojos. No entendía porque le estaba pasando todo eso a una persona tan correcta como él, pero, sin importar lo que pasara, mientras Shaoran estuviera en Lyriamir, ella le sería fiel y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para mantenerlo vivo, empezando esa misma noche.

Acompañó a Eriol en todo momento y lo ayudó en lo que pudo para cuidar de Shaoran. Solo lo despertaron para que se tomara las dos dosis que faltaban y luego lo dejaron descansar. A las tres de la madrugada, el semblante de Shaoran lucía mucho mejor… por lo menos sus mejillas tenían más color y se había despertado una vez, pidiendo un poco de agua. Ya a las cinco, la fiebre había cedido y respiraba con normalidad. Eriol se veía agotado y por eso le recomendó ir a descansar, mientras ella cuidaba de Shaoran.

—¿Estás segura?

—Ve. Yo me quedo con él.

—Descansaré una hora, luego podrás ir tú y no quiero un "no" como respuesta.

Eriol se retiró, sin darle oportunidad de responder, aunque, siendo sincera, tampoco iba a negarse porque sentía que el cansancio la vencería en cualquier momento.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y se dedicó a limpiarlo y a susurrarle palabras de ánimo para que se recuperara pronto, atreviéndose a tutearlo y a llamarlo por su nombre varias veces, aunque supiera que era incorrecto.

« _Pero nadie se dará cuenta_ »

—No debemos darle gusto a aquellos que desean verte mal, por eso debes reponerte pronto, Shaoran. Además, te prometo cocinar muchos postres de chocolate para ti.

Seguía hablándole y hablándole… hasta que los parpados comenzaron a pesarle… y cuando menos se lo esperó, se quedó dormida allí mismo, sentada en el piso con su cabeza recostada en la cama, mientras sostenía la mano del príncipe.

Cuando volvió en sí, Sakura abrió sus ojos y parpadeó varias veces para enfocar mejor la imagen. Se levantó con rapidez al notar que ya no estaba en el piso, sino en la cama del príncipe.

« _¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?_ »

Reteniendo un pequeño gritó, gateó por la enorme cama para bajarse y cuando estaba por colocar sus pies en el piso, escuchó aquella voz que la hacía estremecer.

—Deténgase allí mismo.

Sakura cerró sus ojos por inercia, como si estuviera esperando el regaño de su vida, pero Shaoran no dijo nada más. Abrió un ojo, tratando de ubicarlo y en ese momento cayó en cuenta que ella era la única ocupante de la cama, eso significaba que el joven estaba en pie. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para ubicarlo, pues él venía caminando hacia ella.

« _¿Cuándo cambiamos de posición?_ » se preguntó asustada.

—¿Ha descasado bien?

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder y desviando su mirada al piso, asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba feliz porque le había salvado la vida y si estuviera sola, seguramente estaría saltando de alegría y gritando como loca.

—¿Cómo se siente, alteza? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Aun no estoy bien del todo, pero estoy vivo que es lo importante.

—Eso me alegra mucho —dijo, revelándole por fin su sonrisa a él.

Shaoran desvió su mirada hacia otro sitio y aclaró un poco su garganta. De inmediato, Sakura se levantó de la cama para servirle un poco de agua, pues seguramente tendría la garganta seca.

—Tenga, debe mantenerse hidratado.

El joven sonrió y tomó el vaso de buena gana para beber el agua. Sakura no sabía si su felicidad se debía al hecho de haber salvado una vida o haberle salvado la vida precisamente a él, pero sin importar el motivo, no podía negar que estaba nadando en un estanque de satisfacción y alegría.

—Cuando desperté, la vi dormir en una posición demasiado incomoda —dijo, haciéndola sonrojar—. Por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de acostarla en la cama.

Sakura abrió y cerró su boca varias veces cuando escuchó tal revelación. Estaba comenzando a dudar de sí misma y hasta llegó a pensar que había actuado dormida, pero si él la había movido hasta la cama, entonces… la había alzado en brazos. El sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas fue violento y despiadado.

—No se moleste conmigo, por favor —pidió, soltando una suave risa—. Se notaba muy cansada y era lo menos que podía hacer.

—No… yo… yo no puedo molestarme —Maldijo sus nervios por no dejarla hablar con claridad.

—Me agrada conversar con usted, en especial cuando su elocuencia falla de esta forma —dijo riendo y ella solo quería salir huyendo para esconderse en un hoyo por la vergüenza—. Lamentablemente, tenemos asuntos importantes que resolver.

—Alteza, pero usted aún está convaleciente —dijo, frunciendo su ceño.

—No tardara mucho, se lo prometo —dijo levantándose.

Shaoran caminó con lentitud hacia el armario y comenzó a sacar las ropas que usaría, bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura. Ese hombre no paraba de sorprenderla. Generalmente, las personas de la realeza eran asistidas en todo por sus sirvientes, pero Shaoran era independiente y se lo había demostrado en todo momento.

—¿Por qué me ve de esa forma? —preguntó, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—Yo solo… me preguntaba si no necesitaba ayuda para vestirse.

—¿Quiere usted asistirme en eso?

Al notar su sencilla y, a su vez, sugerente sonrisa, las mejillas de Sakura ardieron. Con torpeza, negó con su cabeza y prácticamente salió huyendo de aquella habitación, escuchando a lo lejos la risa del joven.

« _¡Que la tierra me trague! ¿Por qué debo pasar por situaciones tan vergonzosas con él? ¿Por qué?_ »

Sakura comenzó a abanicarse para tratar de dispersar el calor que sentía y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la ventana de la sala. No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Eriol, hasta que su risa jocosa se escuchó.

—¿Qué te ha hecho para dejarte en ese estado?

Sakura levantó su mirada dispuesta a contestar, pero en eso, detalló que Yue también estaba allí, mirándola inquisitoriamente con una ceja levantada.

—No… no ha hecho nada… —dijo, desviando su rostro—. Solo hace calor.

—No hace nada de calor —la contradijo Yue.

—¡Pues yo si tengo calor!

—Entonces, algo debió causarle ese calor, si me permite decirlo —dijo sonriendo y eso la descolocó por completo.

¿Desde cuándo Yue Wu era burlón? Sakura decidió no darle más pie para que siguieran burlándose de ella y se mantuvo callada, hasta que Shaoran apareció en la sala, perfectamente vestido.

Había estado tan asustada el día anterior, que verlo vestido de esa forma y caminando con esa fuerza que lo caracterizaba la hacía sentir feliz y aliviada… o eso era lo que se obligaba a creer.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? Aun no estás bien —dijo Eriol, con el ceño fruncido.

—Deseo que la persona responsable se sienta vencido al verme en pie.

Seguramente, Shaoran tenía unas ojeras horribles y su palidez se disimulaba mucho gracias a la máscara, por eso lucía tan saludable como una lechuga. Pero lo bueno de verlo levantado, era que no se notaban secuelas del veneno y eso la hacía sentir orgullosa.

—El cuerpo del herbolario fue encontrado anoche, pero no hay rastros del asesino —dijo Yue—. Tampoco encontramos al hombre que nos dijo del mercado negro.

—Es un sujeto muy escurridizo… pero sabe mucho de hierbas y venenos. Era el discípulo predilecto de la señora Himawari hasta que dejó ver sus oscuras intenciones… Ella misma lo despidió —dijo Sakura.

—El rey Fujitaka nos ha dado libertad para investigar y el príncipe Touya ha decidido participar, pero es el único del palacio que hemos dejado involucrarse —dijo Eriol.

Que su hermano quisiera apoyar a Shaoran, era un alivio para ella. Sabía que no debían confiarse de nadie, pero estaba segura que Touya no estaba involucrado en algo tan vil y oscuro.

—¿No vio ningún rasgo del asesino? —le preguntó Yue.

Sakura quería evitar ese recuerdo a toda costa porque el estómago se le revolvía nuevamente. Todavía estaba fresco en ella ll grito ahogado del herbolario al ser degollado.

—Tranquila, no se esfuerce —susurró Shaoran a su lado.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se encontraron con los ambarinos del príncipe y solo bastó eso para infundirle el valor que necesitaba. Sakura cerró sus ojos y vio en su cabeza el encuentro con aquel sujeto. No pudo detallar mucho debido a la oscuridad y a sus ropas negras, pero era tan alto como Yue y su cabello de color negro, lo llevaba sujeto en una cola alta. También, debía agregar que no se trataba de un mercenario cualquiera por su forma de hablar.

—Era educado y sus pasos eran suaves… parecía un noble. Tambien debo decir que su acento… se parecía mucho al de ustedes, como si fuera un extrajero… y llamó a su alteza "El lobo de Myridia"

—Así te llaman los enemigos de la corona —Eriol soltó un suspiro desganado—. Eulyon no está solo en esto.

—Los traidores de Myridia también están involucrados —dijo Yue.

« _¿Traidores?_ » Sakura estaba perpleja por todo lo que estaba escuchando ¿Por qué habría personas de Myridia implicadas?

—No tiene que preocuparse por esto. Ya nos ha ayudado bastante —dijo Shaoran, colocándole la mano en el hombro—. De momento, caballeros, tenemos que obligarlo a salir de su escondite, por eso es importante que me vea en pie. Estoy seguro que lo intentará de nuevo.

—¡¿De nuevo?!.

Sus mejillas se sofocaron y desvió su mirada al piso, al notar la intensa mirada de los tres hombres sobre ella, en especial la de Shaoran. Cuando menos lo esperó, la mano del príncipe apareció en su campo de visión y, con delicadeza y suavidad, la obligó a levantar su mentón hacia él.

—Sakura, necesito saber si cuento con su silencio, apoyo y lealtad. —La mirada de Shaoran la estaba atravesando completa.

Era como si, a través de sus ojos, fuera capaz de ver su alma. Aun no entendía por qué esa mirada tenía tanto poder sobre ella, pero eso y el escuchar su nombre salir de aquellos labios por primera vez, desencadenaron en ella un cumulo de sensaciones demasiado placenteras que la desconcentraron.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y entonces se arrodilló ante su señor, haciendo una reverencia ante él.

—Mientras usted esté en Lyriamir, le seré fiel, alteza. Puede usted contar conmigo, aun si debo poner mi vida en riesgo —dijo segura de sus palabras.

—No necesito que nadie sacrifique su vida por mí, Sakura. Solo necesito de personas en quien confiar.

Shaoran colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura nuevamente y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—En realidad, primo, Sakura arriesgó su vida ayer para llegar hasta aquí con el antídoto —dijo Eriol.

—¡Eriol! —exclamó Sakura con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

—Atravesó el alféizar que conecta la ventana de la habitación contigua con tu ventana, en plena oscuridad y con la fría brisa que soplaba anoche —dijo, ocasionando una mirada llena de angustia y sorpresa en Shaoran.

—¡No tuve opción porque no me dejaban pasar!

—No vuelva a realizar un acto tan osado como ese —A pesar de estar usando una voz suave y apacible, Sakura sabía que la estaba mirando con ojos regañadientes y, seguramente, su ceño estaba fruncido debajo de aquella máscara. Eso la hizo sentir diminuta—. Su vida es demasiado valiosa, Sakura. No vuelva a arriesgarla de esa forma.

Sakura bajó su mirada avergonzada y asintió.

—Iremos a la audiencia que Yue ha solicitado con la familia real y usted nos acompañara.

—Pero… ¿Qué tengo que ver en eso?

—Tiene mucho que ver y se lo haré ver a su majestad, la reina —dijo con una sonrisa cínica que jamás había visto en sus labios.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos hasta las puertas de la sala del trono. Sakura estaba nerviosa y el ligero temblor de su cuerpo la delataba, pero, aun así, debía mantenerse firme y servirle de apoyo a Shaoran en lo que él necesitara.

Yue le pidió al guardia que estaba custodiando la entrada que los anunciara y cuando le dieron paso libre, Shaoran entró en el lugar con toda la magnificencia y gran porte que lo identificaba como príncipe de Myridia.

Su padre, el rey Fujitaka, estaba sentado en su trono junto a su esposa, la reina Keiko. La mujer, apenas la vio, destiló odio puro por aquellos ojos verdes tan diferentes a los de su madre y a los suyos propios. El color verde musgo de sus ojos reflejaba una frialdad absoluta como la del hielo mismo, mientras que el verde esmeralda de los ojos de su madre siempre reflejaba una paz y dulzura infinitas.

« _Quizás por eso mi padre prefería mirar los ojos de mi madre_ » pensó burlona, mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada en una reverencia.

—Me alegra ver que está usted mejor, príncipe Shaoran —dijo con solemnidad el rey.

—Mi entereza y fuerza son más grandes que las ganas de un inútil por verme muerto, majestad —respondió cizañero.

Si Shaoran estaba actuando de esa forma en ese lugar, significaba que algún cómplice del atentado estaba presente. Sakura repasó cada uno de los rostros que estaban allí. El consejo de ancianos estaba en pleno, más no se veían dispuestos a interactuar con el príncipe, en especial el anciano Matsumoto, el padre de la reina. Sus ojos verdes y fríos no dejaban de mirarlo y se notaba que no estaba a gusto con la presencia de Shaoran.

Solo los nobles más allegados a la familia real estaban presentes, aunque faltaba uno en particular que la hacía temblar del miedo. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su hermano que la miraba burlón, negó con su cabeza para seguir inspeccionando el lugar. Su hermana también estaba allí, tan hermosa como siempre. El hermoso vestido color rosa brillante que llevaba hacía resaltar su largo cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos verdes lucían fastidiados. Se notaba que estaba deseosa de salir de aquel lugar.

« _Ni siquiera está preocupada por la existencia de un asesino que puede hacerle daño… Eres una niña mimada_ » pensó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lamentamos mucho la penosa situación en la que se vio envuelto, alteza —dijo la reina, arrastrando sus palabras.

—Agradezco su preocupación y consternación, majestad —dijo Shaoran, con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en su vida—. Quería preguntar si saben algo del asesino.

—Lamentablemente, nos dimos cuenta muy tarde —intervino Touya—. Aún estamos sorprendidos por lo que pasó, pero le prometo que resolveremos esto pues es nuestra responsabilidad.

Sakura conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que estaba siendo sincero. Realmente le interesaba ayudar, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su madrastra y del grupo de ancianos que estaban lanzándole dagas a Shaoran con la mirada.

—Es usted muy amable, príncipe Touya. Y les agradezco la libertad que nos han dado para investigar este asunto.

—Solo Touya, por favor. Ya se lo he dicho —dijo amable y Shaoran correspondió con una sonrisa sincera que hizo sentir feliz a Sakura.

—Me alegra ver que la relación entre ustedes sea tan buena —intervino su padre—. Después de todo, seremos familia si las cosas marchan bien ¿Cierto, Midori?

Su pequeña hermana de diecisiete años frunció el ceño y asintió con lentitud. A pesar de su tensa relación, Sakura conocía a su hermana a la perfección y no debía ser una genio para saber que su hermana odiaba la idea del compromiso. Sus ojos, iguales a los de su madre, hablaban por ella.

—Entonces, nuestros asuntos seguirán su curso. Si la intensión del asesino era asustarme, realmente no conoce a su enemigo. No pienso desistir del objetivo que me ha traído a estas tierras por lo que ocurrió anoche —dijo Shaoran.

—Esperaremos hasta que usted este repuesto para ello, alteza —dijo la reina con una sonrisa fría que Shaoran correspondió.

A pesar de ser una mera espectadora, Sakura estaba fascinada y hasta admiraba el temple con el cual Shaoran respondía y se defendía de los pobres intentos de su madrastra por intimidarlo. Era como si ella tratara de decirle "Cuídate de mí, tengo poder" y él le respondiera "Cuídate tú, que mi poder es mayor al tuyo". De verdad, estaba encantada.

—Quería notificarles que, de ahora en adelante, no comeré con ustedes. Espero no les cause inconvenientes.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo? —preguntó la reina y Shaoran sonrió como si hubiera estado esperando aquello.

—Obviamente, no confió en nadie en este palacio y lamento si se sienten aludidos, majestades, pero es la verdad.

—¡Pues sí es una ofensa!

—A mí no me ofende —dijo Touya con una sonrisa llena de picardía—. Yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su posición, madre.

—¿Y que planea entonces, alteza? —intervino por primera vez, el anciano Matsumoto—. ¿Traerá sus propios sirvientes para atenderle?

—No lo necesito, pero le agradezco por preguntar.

—¿Cocinará entonces sus alimentos usted mismo? —preguntó la reina con una mirada cizañera.

—A pesar de considerarme capaz de hacerlo, no lo necesito tampoco —dijo sonriendo con seguridad—. Tengo una persona en quien confío plenamente y lo hará por mí.

—¿Quién es esa persona? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Calma, querida. Sé que estás preocupada por el príncipe Shaoran, pero él sabrá manejar bien sus asuntos.

—Deseo saberlo, majestad, pues si le pasa algo al príncipe, nosotros seremos los responsables directos.

—Los libero de toda responsabilidad, majestad, pues es mi decisión quedarme aquí a pesar de lo que ha pasado y también es mi decisión confiar en esta persona.

—Ha despertado usted mi curiosidad, príncipe Shaoran ¿Podría revelar el nombre de tan importante persona? —volvió a hablar el anciano.

Shaoran retrocedió un poco y, con una sonrisa, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura.

—Esta joven se ha ganado mi entera confianza, pues es gracias a ella que estoy vivo —dijo orgulloso—. Le agradezco por haberla colocado a mi servicio, majestad. No ha podido elegir a una persona mejor que ella.

La reina Keiko frunció su ceño, tanto, que su rostro se desfiguró completo. El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar de nuevo al sentir la furiosa mirada de su madrastra atravesándole la cabeza.

—Tranquila —susurró Shaoran cerca de ella y apretó sus hombros para infundirle valentía y confianza.

—¿Ella? ¿Está seguro? ¡Usted mismo dijo que era una inexperta! —exclamó la reina.

—Cierto, lo dije —respondió, sin quitar las manos de los hombros de ella—. Pero créame, rey Fujitaka, tiene usted una joya sin pulir en frente y una excelente herbolaria. —La mirada café de su padre se llenó de orgullo y hasta podía asegurar que la vio cristalina—. Mientras esté yo aquí, ella será parte de mi personal de confianza. Por eso, le agradeceré, reina Keiko, que hable con la jefa de la servidumbre para que Sakura se deba solo a mí.

—¡Ella es parte de la servidumbre de este palacio!

—Y mi padre le dijo en su carta que yo requería de una persona que estuviera dedicada exclusivamente a mí y eso es lo que requiero. Sakura estará únicamente a mi servicio de ahora en adelante y cualquier asunto que le ataña a ella, hágamelo saber a mí primero.

Obviamente, la reina quería quedarse con la última palabra, pero el rey no la dejó, dándole una mirada furiosa que la hizo callar.

—No nos cuesta nada cumplir con su pequeña demanda, alteza —dijo—. Comprendemos bien la situación y no nos ofende para nada. Cuente con ello y con nuestro apoyo para descubrir al culpable.

—Agradezco su ayuda y comprensión, rey Fujitaka. Por ahora, me retiro a mis aposentos pues deseo descansar. Aun no estoy del todo repuesto.

—Cuando se sienta usted bien, podremos concertar los encuentros con mi hija para avanzar.

Shaoran agradeció con una reverencia y salió de la sala, siendo seguido de Eriol, Yue y Sakura. Aun no entendía como había logrado mantenerse en pie delante de su madrastra, pero no paraba de saltar de alegría en su cabeza e internamente se felicitó por aguantar.

« _Debo contárselo a Tomoyo_ » pensó contenta.

—Eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba —dijo Eriol, soltando una carcajada.

—Ha salido exactamente como lo esperaba ¿Cierto, alteza? —dijo Yue con una sonrisa orgullosa y solo pudo ver la cabeza de Shaoran asentir.

Sakura pensaba que irían directo a sus aposentos, pero los fuertes pasos de Shaoran los estaba guiando hacia el invernadero.

—La reina está involucrada en esto —soltó de golpe Shaoran y Sakura sintió que toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

—También lo noté —dijo Yue—. Estaba completamente a la defensiva.

—Ella no es la mente maestra, pero está involucrada… y el anciano también. Debemos vigilarlos —dijo Eriol con seriedad.

¿Cómo se habían dado cuenta de eso? Sakura no había notado nada más allá del normal odio que ellos le profesaban a cualquier ser que consideren inferior.

—Debemos apresurarnos con nuestra misión, Shaoran. Tu padre solo nos ha dado un mes y ya hemos perdido una semana.

—Tengo una excusa que nos dará una semana más. —Sakura estaba confundida, pero los hombres no reparaban en ella y seguían hablando—. El cumpleaños de Touya será en dos semanas y supuestamente hay un festival muy importante dos semanas después al cual he sido invitado. Envíale una carta a mi padre diciéndole lo que hemos descubierto, Eriol.

—Lo haré y también le mandaré una carta a Zen para explicarle la situación.

—Solo a mi padre. Mientras menos personas sepan, mejor. Además, si involucramos a Zen, mi hermana me matará.

—Disculpen… yo… no entiendo nada —dijo Sakura.

Shaoran la miró y apretó sus labios en una línea.

—He decidido confiar en usted, Sakura. Espero no me decepcione.

—Le he jurado lealtad hacia, alteza… —dijo, sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

Shaoran trató de sostenerle la mirada por un rato, pero luego lo vio suspirar y negar con su cabeza.

—Antes ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a la cara —dijo, soltando una leve risilla—. El motivo real que me ha traído hasta aquí va más allá de mi compromiso con la princesa Midori.

Shaoran volvió a mirarla, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad. Era como si estuviera tratando de ver algún atisbo de falsedad en sus ojos, pero ¿Cómo mostrar algo que no conocía? Sakura decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que continuara.

—Nos llegó información de que en Lyriamir hay partidarios de Eulyon y hemos venido a verificarlo —dijo Eriol.

—Entonces… ¿No se casará usted con nuestra princesa?

—La alianza con mi reino a través del matrimonio es una forma de brindarles protección o eso es lo que el rey Fujitaka busca, pero mi objetivo principal es develar a los rastreros que se ocultan debajo de su capa y que podrían involucrar a este pacifico reino en una guerra que ya es inminente… ¿Cuento con su silencio?

Guerra… realmente se iba a desatar una guerra entre los dos reinos más poderosos del continente y su pacifico reino iba a quedar en medio por culpa de personas inescrupulosas y sedientas de poder… como su madrastra. No entendía por qué esa mujer estaba actuando en contra de los deseos de su padre, pero iba a descubrirla. Sakura levantó su barbilla con dignidad y asintió.

—Cuenta usted con mi silencio y lealtad, alteza. Lo único que no me gusta de todo este plan es que usted se está exponiendo mucho. Es como si estuviera mostrándose ante sus enemigos con una diana pintada en su máscara.

La expresión que seguramente Shaoran tenía en el rostro hubiera sido digna de describir, pero debido a su máscara solo podía ver su boca abriéndose y cerrándose, sin saber que decir, y sus ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa. Eriol explotó a la risa y Yue estaba haciendo acopio de todo su control para no hacerlo también, estaba segura.

—¡Dios! ¡Tu madre adoraría a Sakura! ¡Ha dicho lo mismo que ella al enterarse de este plan que el rey y tú fraguaron! —exclamó Eriol.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro y luego le regaló una sonrisa llena de calidez. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa como esa en sus labios y con seguridad se quedaría grabada en su memoria por siempre.

—Debo decir… que me siento agradecido y con suerte por haber encontrado una poderosa aliada en este reino. Cuenta con mi entera confianza, Sakura.

En ese instante, un sentimiento cálido y agradable se instaló en su pecho, causándole un repentino calor que la hizo abanicarse de nuevo.

—Deberías revisarla, Eriol. Es la segunda vez que la veo abanicarse y no hace calor.

—¡Pues yo si tengo, Yue!

La suave y dulce risa del príncipe se escuchó y la hizo sentir peor. El calor abandonó su cuerpo para concentrarse únicamente en sus mejillas y seguramente se veía como un tomate. Estaba por desviar su rostro, cuando el sonido de algo rompiéndose se escuchó. Sakura levantó su mirada y entonces, lo vio. Una pequeña y brillante fragmentación había aparecido en la máscara de Shaoran, que iba desde el borde inferior derecho hasta casi llegar al orificio por donde podía ver su ojo. Parpadeó varias veces y hasta rascó sus ojos para asegurarse que eso había sido real, ya que ninguno de los tres hombres actuaba de forma diferente y eso podía significar dos cosas.

« _O es algo normal que esto ocurra… o solo yo puedo verlo_ » pensó con desconcierto y le daba miedo averiguar el por qué, si era la segunda opción.

« _¿Desde cuando eres una cobarde? Los misterios son tu pasión, Sakura ¡Y este es uno grande!_ » pensó mientras veía a Shaoran reír con su primo.

Esa máscara estaba llena de misterios, así como el hombre que la llevaba, y Sakura estaba dispuesta a develar todos esos enigmas que la tenían atrapada mirándolo.

« _Sí, mi interés solo se debe a los misterios que lo rodean_ »

 **Bien, quinto capítulo listo :D ¿Qué tal les pareció? Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por el gran, gran apoyo que me están brindando con este nuevo proyecto. Y como recompensa por la larga espera, un capi largo hehe ¿Aún siguen enganchados?**

 **Ahora nuestra princesa pertenece a las personas de confianza de Shaoran :D ¿Quién estará involucrado en todo esto? ¿Y el asesino? ¡¿Y la máscara?! ¿Ya tienen teorías? XD A las personas que me siguen por Facebook, espero que las imágenes les sirvieran y supieran ubicarlas :) ¿Cómo va su opinión acerca de nuestro príncipe? Hehe yo lo adoro xD**

 **Otra cosa, la próxima actualización será el martes que viene. Iré reduciendo un día hasta llegar a actualizar los domingos de nuevo porque se me hace difícil llegar del trabajo y actualizar con todas las cositas que me tocan hacer en casita XD**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos, primero quiero aclarar que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero la estén disfrutando tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla. Lo siguiente es… ¡No pude resistirme! Y debido a que muchas querían saber de nuestro príncipe, pues… ¡Sorpresa! Ahora sí, calmando los gritos, vamos a comenzar…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

El oscuro cielo estaba comenzando aclararse cuando Shaoran abrió sus ojos. Frunció su ceño al darse cuenta que, por mucho que se esforzara, nunca podría dormir más allá del amanecer, ni siquiera estando convaleciente.

Se enderezó e inmediatamente sintió un tirón en su abdomen que le sacó un quejido. Su estómago era el que se había llevado la peor parte del envenenamiento y aún estaba sensible.

—Si no puedo comer un simple pan sin vomitar… mucho menos alguno de los dulces de Sakura —dijo, soltando un largo y quejumbroso suspiro.

Sacó los pies de la cómoda cama y, sintiendo el frío del piso al levantarse, caminó con lentitud hacia el baño. Exteriorizar la debilidad de su cuerpo y los quejidos por el dolor, eran lujos que solo podía darse estando a solas porque ante los demás, antes sus enemigos, debía fingir entereza y poder, como siempre lo había hecho.

Se desvistió con parsimonia mientras la bañera se llenaba, tratando de evitar los movimientos que lo obligaban a estirarse más de la cuenta, y luego, se metió en el agua caliente que de inmediato relajó sus tensos músculos.

Shaoran era un joven dinámico, por eso el reposo que le había ordenado Eriol lo tenía fatigado y molesto. Odiaba estar encerrado, pero en su estado, apenas podía mantenerse en pie debido a los mareos que sus dolores de cabeza le provocaban.

Eriol le había suspendido el té de Magnolia por tres días, garantizando así que el veneno fuera expulsado por completo de su cuerpo porque no sabían si la Magnolia tenía algún efecto secundario con el Valprium, pero era preferible prevenir que lamentar… aunque tuviera que soportar las potentes migrañas.

Soltando un suspiró decidió finalizar su baño. Envolvió su cintura en un paño de lino y volvió a la habitación, deteniéndose frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba al lado del armario.

—Si esos malditos viejos supieran de todas las cicatrices que tengo en mi cuerpo, gritarían —dijo con un deje de insolencia.

Las cicatrices marcaron el inicio de su tormento y estaba seguro que lo seguirían siendo el resto de su vida. No eran muchas, pero la mayoría eran producto de batallas en las cuales había participado y de las cuales había salido airoso. Pasó sus dedos por la más grande que atravesaba su torso y sonrió con descaro. Las marcas en la piel eran impensables para un monarca según algunos miembros de la corte, aun así, no se arrepentía de ninguna de ellas porque representaban sus victorias ante la adversidad.

—No se trata de las malditas marcas, esos ancianos solo quieren un rey títere al cual controlar —murmuró.

Su abuelo lo había sido y habían intentado hacer lo mismo con su padre, pero, afortunadamente, no se había dejado dominar del todo… aunque, con pesar, debía aceptar que el juicio de su padre, algunas veces, era influenciado por ellos y una prueba era… su máscara.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar esos pensamientos y volvió a enfocarse en sus cicatrices. Cuando las batallas tocaron a su puerta, los ancianos no dejaron que su padre liderara las tropas por las posibles heridas que podrían profanar su cuerpo, ocasionando con eso un descontento masivo en los soldados. Por esa razón, Shaoran fue quien salió a liderarlos en compañía de Yue.

No le importaron las réplicas de los ancianos, ni las de su padre. Solo se enfocó en hacer lo correcto y eso era acompañar a los suyos a defender sus tierras.

Obviamente, su recompensa fue la lealtad de todos sus hombres y generales… pero también se ganó con ese acto heroico su segundo intento de asesinato. Estaban intentando doblegarlo con miedo, pero Shaoran se había fijado una meta y no conseguirían desviarlo de ella.

—Jamás lograran controlarme —dijo, pasando su mano por la hermosa máscara que cubría su rostro—. Y también estoy seguro que lograré destruirte… vieja compañera.

Dándose un último vistazo en el espejo, caminó hacia el armario y observó con pesadumbre sus ropas. En ese momento odió a sus hermanas por haberle empacado ropa tan vistosa y elegante y se odió a si mismo por permitirles elegir.

Después de tanto revisar, logró conseguir un hanfu sencillo color azul marino que podría colocarse con facilidad, porque en sus condiciones, se creía incapaz de colocarse una indumentaria que llevara varias capas de ropa y accesorios. Además, no saldría de su habitación y nadie lo vería.

El día anterior, había logrado dos grandes hazañas, cargar a Sakura hasta la cama sin emitir ningún quejido que lo delatara y vestirse por sí mismo, porque debía admitir que había visto al mismo demonio en las dos ocasiones y hasta llegó a considerar pedirle a Sakura, fuera de broma, que lo ayudara a colocarse las ropas elegantes que necesitó para la audiencia con los reyes… pero por la cara que había puesto, estaba seguro que se negaría con su vida.

Sonrió al recordar su rostro rojo lleno de vergüenza. Shaoran debía aceptar que esa joven había logrado una gran proeza al ganarse su confianza tan rápido. Quizás, se debía a la sinceridad y calidez que había notado en la mirada de la chica… o simplemente el veneno lo había enloquecido.

Al terminar de vestirse, se asomó por la ventana para observar el cielo que ya estaba completamente azul. Giró su rostro hacia la derecha y entonces, detalló el delgado alféizar que conectaba con la habitación contigua.

—¿Realmente pasó por allí?

—Si yo mismo no la hubiera visto, tampoco lo creería. —Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a las apariciones inoportunas de Eriol, por eso ni se inmutó al escucharlo.

—Realmente fue algo arriesgado, no debió hacerlo.

—Lo que tú estás haciendo también es arriesgado y no te veo quejándote.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿No? Déjame recordarte que casi mueres hace día y medio. Si no fuera por ella, seguramente estaríamos en tu sepelio.

Aun pensaba que Sakura había cometido una auténtica locura, pero eso no le quitaba lo valiente y estaba agradecido con ella. Nunca pensó que una de las jovencitas que se había atrevido a espiarlo de lejos el día que llegó, sería tan valerosa y confiable, y mucho menos, creyó que fuera a sentirse tan cómodo con ella.

Shaoran siempre había sido muy introvertido, incluso antes de… la máscara, por eso le sorprendía en demasía lo agradable que le resultaba su compañía. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que estuvieron frente a frente. La joven temblaba más que una hoja seca y ni siquiera se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente a la cara. Ahora, hasta osaba contradecirlo, regañarlo e incluso… lo había llamado por su nombre.

Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar las palabras de aliento que ella le había dicho aquella madrugada y su tierna promesa de prepararle muchos postres de chocolate, llamándolo "Shaoran" secretamente. En su cabeza, trataba de conjeturar qué pasaría si ella se enteraba que había fingido estar inconsciente al escuchar su suave voz.

« _Posiblemente se sonrojaría divinamente…_ » pensó, tratando de imaginarla.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, se había dado cuenta que Sakura era una joven sincera, dulce, valerosa, pero demasiado inocente y a veces, hasta pecaba de ingenua, haciendo que su gran valentía se redujera a cero, en especial si se trataba de la reina Keiko. Era obvio que le tenía miedo a la mujer y ya se había formulado una teoría que esperaba fuera errada.

« _Porque si es cierto lo que pienso, el rey Fujitaka no es tan correcto como creía_ » pensó, frunciendo su ceño debajo de la máscara.

—Ya llegó el desayuno —anunció Yue.

—Buenos días, comandante. He dormido muy bien, gracias por preguntar —dijo con sarcasmo.

—En realidad, alteza, solo me interesa que esté vivo y caminando. Lo demás es superfluo.

—Eres un témpano de hielo ¿Lo sabías? —Yue sonrió en respuesta.

—Iré a abrirle a Sakura ¿Tomaras el desayuno aquí?

Shaoran asintió y tomó asiento en la mesa que estaba cerca de la ventana. Al estar solo de nuevo, llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza y la masajeó un poco porque la migraña estaba incrementándose.

—¿Está bien, alteza?

Al escuchar la suave voz de Sakura, se enderezó y trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo su malestar. El único que sabía su verdadero estado de salud era Eriol y debía mantenerse así. No era que no confiara en Yue o en la propia Sakura, más bien, era consideración hacia ellos para no preocuparlos innecesariamente con algo que, para él, era normal.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, Sakura, pero no debe preocuparse. No es nada —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Shaoran estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con rostros llenos de falsedad que no mostraban las verdaderas intenciones o sentimientos de las personas, pero Sakura era diferente y por eso le agradaba. Sus ojos, tan verdes como las esmeraldas, eran capaces de mostrarle exactamente cómo se sentía y todas las expresiones de su rostro concordaban con ellos. Esa joven le había mostrado muchísimas emociones en tan pocos días, miedo, preocupación, sorpresa, felicidad, vergüenza, sus ojos llameantes de furia que lograron intimidar a tres hombres mucho más grandes que ella y también… la tristeza.

Sakura era una joven que siempre se la mantenía alegre, o eso quería hacerle ver al resto de las personas, pero esa no era su realidad. Esa chica llevaba por dentro una carga muy grande que a veces opacaba sus expresivos orbes que, en ese momento, lo miraban con fijeza, mientras fruncía sus labios.

« _No me ha creído ni media palabra_ » pensó divertido.

Sakura se acercó con cuidado y depositó la bandeja que llevaba encima de la mesa.

—Le pido disculpas por la sencillez, pero… —Hizo una pausa mientras destapaba el plato—. He notado que no está comiendo bien, debido a que todavía tiene náuseas. Por eso he traído esto ya que es de fácil digestión.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notar que, lo que él había considerado una actuación perfecta, había sido descubierta fácilmente por la chica.

« _Ni siquiera Yue se ha dado cuenta_ » pensó con asombro.

Le había traído una avena que se veía apetitosa, o quizás era el hambre que tenía y, en seguida, el traidor de su estómago se hizo sentir, haciendo que Sakura soltara una pequeña risilla. Aclaró su garganta y desvió su rostro para disimular el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Ya era la segunda vez que pasaba vergüenza delante de ella debido a su estómago, pero no podía quejarse porque gracias a eso había logrado librarse de las comidas "elegantes" que eran un suplicio para él.

Sakura tomó la cucharilla y la limpió con esmero para luego colocarla encima de una servilleta. Tomó otra cucharilla, que también limpió, y la introdujo en la avena para luego probarla.

—No era necesario…

—Después de lo ocurrido, no puede ser tan confiado, alteza.

Las mujeres siempre serían un misterio para él, pero si algo había aprendido al ser el hermano menor de cuatro féminas, era no llevarles la contraria para no provocar una tragedia donde el saldría perdiendo siempre. Era mil veces preferible tratar de complacerlas de la mejor forma posible y por eso, dando un largo suspiro, esperó a que ella lo autorizara para comenzar a comer.

Había esperado que la avena no tuviera azúcar, pero Sakura había decidido consentirlo un poco al agregarle un poco de dulzor y un ligero toque de canela que le encantó. A pesar de ser una comida que alguien de la realeza no desayunaría tan seguido debido a su sencillez, Shaoran estaba disfrutándolo y saboreaba cada cucharada. Por eso, lamentó cuando una fuerte oleada de dolor llegó a su sien.

« _Maldición, si no es mi estómago… son las migrañas_ » pensó, obligándose a aparentar que nada estaba pasando, hasta vaciar su plato.

—Está un poco pálido, alteza ¿Debo llamar a Eriol?

—No se preocupe, no es nada —mintió—. La comida estaba deliciosa, como siempre.

Las mejillas de Sakura se encendieron dándole un toqué inocente a su rostro que no había visto en nadie más. Eso le aseguraba que su decisión de confiar en ella había sido la indicada.

—Sé que no puede comer dulces tan pesados, pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de traerle esto —Destapó un pequeño plato y lo colocó en frente de él—. Es un puré de manzanas y le caerá muy bien a su estómago. Además… controlará sus ansias por los postres.

Estaba impresionado, debía admitirlo. Esa joven no solo se había ganado su confianza, también había aprendido a leerlo a la perfección en muy poco tiempo. Era como si lo conociera desde siempre.

Las amables señoras de la cocina en su palacio, que lo consentían a más no poder, habían tardado años en descubrir su pasión por los dulces, pues era algo que no mostraba con facilidad, pero Sakura… ella lo había descubierto casi de inmediato y sin proponérselo.

Mientras la veía probar el postre, sonrió. Realmente le agradaba esa chica.

—Ya puede comer, alteza. No es un postre de chocolate, pero algo es mejor que nada ¿Cierto? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tiene usted toda la razón —dijo, llevando la primera cucharada a su boca.

La observó de nuevo, preguntándose qué pasaría si le contaba que estaba enterado de su pequeño atrevimiento. No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que sería entretenido ver las emociones que ese lindo rostro mostraría.

¿Le parecía linda? Sería un completo mentiroso si decía que no, porque Sakura era una mujer hermosa y sencilla, capaz de llamar la atención de cualquier hombre, incluso la suya. Pero volviendo a su dilema, decidió guardar el secreto, solo de momento, pues estaba seguro que lo usaría a su favor tarde o temprano.

—Todo estaba delicioso. De verdad se lo agradezco, Sakura.

—No… no tiene que agradecer, alteza.

El nuevo sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas lo hizo sonreír. Debido a su máscara, relacionarse con mujeres había sido bastante complicado, por eso era refrescante disfrutar de los tiernos sonrojos de Sakura que sospechaba se debían a él. Era notorio que el principal motivo de sus rubores era el poco trato que ella tenía con jóvenes, pero de igual forma le entretenía y le gustaba, hasta el punto de distraerlo de su punzante dolor de cabeza.

—Ahm… Ya que la avena le ha caído bien, en el almuerzo pienso prepararle una sopa de verduras… si le parece bien.

—En realidad, no puedo exigirle mucho a mi estómago estos días, como usted se ha dado cuenta… por eso me parece bien la sopa —Aceptó. No valía la pena fingir ante ella cuando ya lo había descubierto.

Sakura asintió y se retiró de la habitación, haciendo una reverencia ante él. Lo único bueno de todo aquel absurdo viaje, había sido conocer a esa dulce joven y ya estaba pensando en que sería una lástima dejarla en aquel lugar donde sus dones y habilidades no eran bien apreciados.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Tenía tiempo que no escuchaba su propio idioma.

—Esta vez, mi estómago no devolvió la comida… eso es un avance —respondió en myridio también, soltando un suspiro.

—Yue y el príncipe Touya han salido de incógnito para dar una vuelta en las zonas donde se mueve el mercado negro —le contó Eriol en myridio—. Al parecer, una de las ratas ha salido de la alcantarilla.

—¿El traficante?

—Así es.

—Esperemos que lo atrapen… porque necesitamos bases que comprueben nuestra teoría.

—Meilin envió una carta desde Albya. Dice que la reina Amarie está de nuestra parte y está dispuesta a colaborarnos en todo para evitar que se desate la guerra.

—Nuestra prima es demasiado impulsiva. Aun no puedo creer que se haya ofrecido a hacer esto.

—No caigamos en lo mismo de hace un rato donde está bien para ti arriesgarte, pero no para las mujeres.

Su conducta no tenía que ver con ese pensamiento retrógrado pues sabía que las mujeres eran tan capaces como los hombres para hacer lo que fuera, en especial su prima. Solo estaba preocupado por ella, aunque sabía muy bien que Meilin era capaz de cuidarse sola. Después de todo, era una de las pocas mujeres comandantes de su ejército. Sí, tenía el mismo rango militar de Yue, aunque le costara al pobre aceptarlo.

—¿La reina Amarie pidió algo a cambio?

—No… solo que las rutas comerciales terrestres se mantengan intactas y si Myridia logra obtener los derechos sobre las rutas marítimas, pidió que se le permitiera a los Albyos moverse por los mares sin impuestos.

—Imagino que le respondiste que no tenemos problemas con eso ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien. Ya sabemos que Velmar es partidario de Eulyon y Ephios ha decidido mantenerse neutral. Solo nos queda averiguar la posición de Zahiria.

—Meilin mencionó en su carta que ella se encargaría de Zahiria porque el príncipe Frost es un gran amigo suyo. Aunque sabes mi opinión al respecto.

—Sí… esos dos son más que amigos —dijo Shaoran, soltando un suspiro cansino.

Habían conocido al joven en un baile ofrecido en Myridia hace un año y de inmediato congeniaron con él. Al igual que Shaoran, el príncipe de Zahiria era un hombre centrado y bien preparado, pero todo atisbo de inteligencia se esfumó cuando le presentó a su prima.

—El pobre está perdido…

Shaoran no lo ponía en duda. La belleza exótica de su prima había nublado el juicio del pobre Frost, al punto de permanecer casi dos meses en Myridia para "fortalecer" las relaciones entre ambos reinos.

—Esperemos que su respuesta sea tan favorable como la de la reina Amarie.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro que así será… y, por cierto, Mei también mencionó que pasará por aquí de regreso a Myridia. Quizás llegué para el festival de las flores y así podremos regresar todos juntos —Shaoran asintió y se asomó por la ventana—. A todo esto… ¿Qué harás con respecto a Lyriamir?

El panorama de ese reino no estaba claro para Shaoran. Sabía que las intenciones del rey Fujitaka eran claras, quería unirse a la causa de su padre, pero estaba rodeado de muchas personas que deseaban lo contrario, atreviéndose no solamente a unirse a Eulyon, sino a aquellos que deseaban arrebatarle a él su derecho de reinar en Myridia.

—No lo sé… Además, la princesa sigue renuente al compromiso —dijo, tensando su mandíbula.

—¿Qué piensas de esa joven?

—No puedo opinar de una persona que no conozco y que no me ha brindado la oportunidad para hacerlo —se expresó con sequedad.

—Eso ya te dice mucho de ella ¿No crees?

—Cierto… aun así no puedo emitir un juicio justo sin haber cruzado palabras con ella… Posiblemente, conozca más a Sakura que a la princesa.

—No te llevaré la contraria en eso, primo —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que lo hizo sudar frío—. ¿Y qué piensas de ella?

—¿De Sakura? —Eriol asintió—. Bueno, me parece que es una joven muy habilidosa.

—¿Qué más?

—Ahm… es muy valiente y sincera.

—¿Nada más?

Shaoran tenía la ligera impresión de que Eriol ya había descubierto su pequeño interés en la joven y quería buscar la manera de importunarlo con eso.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar —dijo, haciéndose el desentendido.

Eriol emitió un suspiro y colocó la mano en el hombro de su primo.

—A ningún lado, primo. Solo que, al verte cargarla ayer, pensé que habían avanzado un poco más en su relación —Shaoran no pudo controlar el calor que cubrió su rostro entero, ocasionando una carcajada de parte de su primo.

—¡Sabes por qué lo hice! La pobre estaba demasiado incómoda en el piso.

—Cierto, pero hasta acariciaste su mejilla ¡Estas creciendo, cachorro! —dijo, sacudiéndolo.

Shaoran emitió un gruñido. Ya le había extrañado que no se burlara de él en el momento que lo vio parado en la puerta junto a Yue, siendo espectadores silencios de su actitud considerada para con la joven, porque eso había sido, un simple acto de caballerosidad con una persona que había sido tan amable con él.

—Por cierto, deberíamos usarla.

—¿De qué hablas?

—A Sakura, deberíamos usarla a nuestro favor para lograr nuestro objetivo. Después de todo, ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarte.

—Sakura es una chica ingenua e inocente, Eriol. No pienso, ni quiero arriesgarla. Esa noche estuvo a punto de morir ¡Dos veces!

—No debería preocuparte tanto, es solo una sirvienta.

Cierto, era solo una sirvienta, pero merecía respeto al igual que cualquiera y era demasiado valiosa como para exponerla al peligro de esa forma.

—No me importa lo que digas, no la "usaré" a mi favor. Esas no parecen palabras tuyas —dijo en tono frío.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo riendo—. Solo quería molestarte y comprobar algo… pero deberías considerar que ella puede llegar a sitios donde nosotros no podemos. No estaría haciendo nada malo, solo pasarnos la información que ella escuché por los pasillos y crea importante.

Sí lo ponía desde ese punto de vista, no era arriesgado y debía aceptar que le sería de gran utilidad.

—Se lo pediré como un favor cuando vuelva a verla… Estará en todo su derecho de negarse si así lo quiere.

Eriol iba a agregar algo más cuando Yue entró furioso en la habitación, arrojando con fuerza la estola que lo cubría.

—¡Casi lo teníamos!

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Shaoran al verlo sentarse en la cama, completamente irritado.

—Touya y yo lo teníamos acorralado, listo para traerlo al palacio… pero un maldito lo mató de un flechazo.

—¿No vieron al asesino? —preguntó Eriol.

—Posiblemente sea tan bueno en arquería como tu futuro cuñado, Zen —dijo con un deje de amargura. Shaoran era consciente de los sentimientos que tenía su mejor amigo por su hermana Fanren, pero no podían hacer nada para cambiar las decisiones de su padre y Zen también era su amigo—. Disparó desde muy lejos… y por lo poco que pude ver, era el mismo sujeto que describió Sakura ¡Maldición!

—¿Lograron sacarle algo de información al traficante? —preguntó Shaoran y Yue asintió.

Antes de morir, el hombre solo pudo decirle a Touya y a Yue que había sido contactado por el herbolario y un extranjero, un myridio, pero siempre había mantenido su rostro oculto y por eso no pudo describirlo. Para Shaoran, eso era más que suficiente, pues confirmaba su hipótesis. Algunos nobles de su reino estaban confabulados con Eulyon para derrocar a su padre con el único objetivo de quitarle su derecho de ascender al trono… y todo se debía a su máscara.

—Maldita sea… ¿Acaso no me dejaran en paz?

—Resolveremos esto y también lo de tu máscara. No te preocupes —dijo Eriol a su lado.

Se sentía de manos atadas y eso empeoró su migraña. Fue tanto su dolor que casi pierde el conocimiento. Eriol y Yue lo tomaron por sus brazos y lo guiaron hasta su cama, obligándolo a acostarse. Shaoran apretó las sabanas con fuerza, tratando de drenar un poco la impotencia y el dolor que sentía.

—Maldición… quítenme la cabeza mientras se pasa el dolor.

—Si fuera posible ya lo hubiera hecho, primo —dijo Eriol, tomando su mano.

—Me encargaré de cazarlos uno por uno, empezando por la maldita reina de este lugar. Tú solo descansa, lobo.

Los ojos de su amigo se volvieron más azules y fríos de lo normal. Yue era un joven que difícilmente expresaba sus emociones, pero eso no significaba que no le afectara lo que a Shaoran le pasaba. Eran como hermanos, y si algo le pasaba a su señor se lo tomaba personal, por eso lo creía muy capaz de ir y sacar a rastras a la reina Keiko para hacerla confesar. Un método rápido para obtener la información que quería, pero demasiado bárbaro para su gusto.

—Seguiremos con el plan… Vigila a la mujer y a su padre. Ellos deben estarse moviendo desde las sombras y el mercenario debe entrar en contacto con ellos en algún momento —dijo jadeante.

—Le gustan los malditos planes pomposos… pero seguiré su orden, alteza. —Yue hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación a paso fuerte.

—Está furioso.

—No es para menos… nunca le ha gustado perder —dijo Shaoran.

—Mañana volverás a tomar tu té. Sé que no te quita los dolores… pero por lo menos no son tan fuertes.

—Lo que quiero es salir de esta maldita habitación… siento que me estoy ahogando.

—Ayer te dejé salir porque era importante y me prometiste que me obedecerías en todo. Así que tendrás que esperar dos días más.

Shaoran asintió y se dejó ir, tomando una pequeña siesta para calmar el punzante dolor que tanto lo estaba martirizando.

Cuando volvió a despertar, la jaqueca había disminuido bastante y eso lo animó a leer un rato para matar su aburrimiento, pero no habían pasado ni cinco minutos de haber iniciado cuando las letras del libro comenzaron a moverse, obligándolo a cerrarlo de un golpe.

—Maldita migraña… Ya ni leer puedo… —dijo, arrojando el libro al piso.

—¿Está bien, alteza?

Shaoran levantó su mirada con sorpresa, encontrándose con la mirada verdosa de Sakura que venía entrando por la puerta. La joven se acercó al libro para levantarlo y se lo acercó hasta la cama.

—¡¿Qué hace aquí?! —Se arrepintió de inmediato por haber usado un tono de voz tan alto al verla brincar.

—Eriol… ha salido un momento con Yue… me pidieron que me quedara un momento con usted —dijo, desviando su mirada al suelo.

—Lo siento… no estoy de buen humor…

—¡No! No se disculpe, alteza. He sido yo quien se ha entrometido en sus asuntos.

Nuevamente, se estaba atribuyendo culpas que no le correspondían, ese era el único defecto que le veía a Sakura.

—Me disculpo porque no es correcto gritarle a una dama.

—Soy solo una sirvienta…

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó con seriedad—. Sakura, usted es una mujer y yo le he faltado el respeto al gritarle. El hecho de que usted sea una sirvienta no significa que deba aguantar malos tratos de sus señores. Usted es muy valiosa y debe darse a respetar, aunque sea la misma reina quien trate de denigrarla ¿Me he explicado bien?

La vio asentir con sus mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo. Era curioso, pero realmente era un deleite el verla ruborizada, y más cuando le daba esas diminutas, pero significativas sonrisas.

—Traje su sopa —dijo, llamando su atención—. Afortunadamente la he traído bien caliente, pero ya debe estar tibia.

Salió de la habitación y cuando volvió a entrar, traía con ella una bandeja que colocó en la mesa.

Al tratar de levantarse de la cama, Shaoran sintió un ligero mareó que lo hizo tambalearse y de inmediato, Sakura estuvo a su lado, sosteniéndolo.

—No se atreva a decirme que está bien. —Ante eso, Shaoran negó con una diminuta sonrisa.

« _Sí… también se atreve a regañarme_ »

—No pensaba hacerlo… ya me he puesto en evidencia.

Sakura lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo y luego, fue hasta la mesa para limpiar las cucharillas. Tomó una y bajo su mirada, tomó un sorbo.

—Tenía mis dudas porque no la condimenté demasiado, pero ha quedado muy buena —dijo sonriendo.

Tomó el plato junto a la otra cucharilla y se acercó hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Realmente piensa darme de comer? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo sonrojar.

—Lo haré porque deseo cuidar de usted, alteza. Así que, por favor, no dificulte mi trabajo.

—La última vez que alguien me dio de comer fue a los diez años, cuando trataron de envenenarme la primera vez y mi madre no confiaba en nadie.

—Entonces, disfrute ser tratado como un niño y déjese consentir —Sakura acercó la primera cucharada y soltando una ligera risa, Shaoran abrió su boca para recibirla.

—Tiene razón, esta deliciosa.

Sakura sonrió y le dio otra cucharada que él aceptó gustoso. En ese momento no pensaba en lo vergonzoso que podía resultar que ella lo alimentara o en si era correcto, solamente se estaba dejando consentir como ella misma lo había dicho… y le gustaba.

—No sé si se lo han dicho, pero su máscara es muy hermosa y misteriosa. Tiene atrapada mi atención.

Ella también tenía atrapada su atención, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir.

—Algunas personas le temen.

—Es imponente y majestuosa, tal cual como su dueño —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Cree eso en verdad?

—La primera vez que lo vi me pareció alguien tan… no sé cómo describirlo. Era como si se tratara de alguien inalcanzable y también… estaban los rumores —dijo suspirando—. Siempre he querido disculparme por la primera impresión que le di.

—No es necesario que se disculpe por eso, no nos…

—Aun así… —lo interrumpió—. Preferí no corroborarlos por mí misma. Usted se ha disculpado por levantarme la voz y yo me disculpo por no haberle dado una oportunidad en un principio.

El ambiente que se había formado entre ellos se parecía mucho al formado aquel día en el invernadero, cuando conversaron amena y tranquilamente por primera vez. Sakura era una joven interesante en verdad y por segunda vez, volvía a sentirse cómodo y relajado al conversar con ella, a pesar de mantener los límites establecidos debido a sus posiciones. Eso lo llevaba a preguntarse ¿Cómo serían sus conversaciones si entablaban una relación un poco más profunda, como una amistad? Seguramente sería algo muy agradable y digno de disfrutar, y eso lo estaba llevando a considerarlo realmente.

—Se ha portado usted muy bien. Ha comido toda su sopa sin problemas —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eso se debe a que su comida es muy buena.

Allí estaba otro sonrojo. Esa vez, estaba dispuesto a comprobar de una vez por todas si se debían a él.

—Tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas ¿No tendrá fiebre? —dijo, acercando su mano hasta la frente de la chica y sus mejillas ardieron aún más.

—Estoy… estoy bien. No es nada.

« _Maravilloso rubor_ » pensó, sonriendo.

Al retirar su mano, Sakura comenzó a abanicarse y eso lo hizo reír aún más. Ya no necesitaba más pruebas.

—¿Debo decirle a Eriol que la revise? No hace calor.

—No todos nos sentimos igual… alteza —La mirada de Sakura brillaba molesta. Realmente le fascinaba ver las emociones que sus orbes mostraban— Yo si tengo un poco de calor y no por eso estoy enferma.

—Bien, aceptó su argumento —dijo riendo.

—¿Se está burlando de mí?

—Un caballero jamás se burlaría de una dama, Sakura.

—Eso espero… porque si no, no pienso prepararle más postres.

—No lo creo posible porque a usted le gusta cocinarlos y a mí me fascina comerlos.

La mohína reflejada en su rostro era magnifica. Estaba claro su debate entre mandarlo a volar directamente a Myridia, o tragarse todas y cada una de las malas palabras que seguramente estaban pasando por su cabeza. Esa chica lo tenía fascinado.

—Es cierto que me gusta cocinar, pero…

—Lo dejaremos allí y asunto arreglado —le interrumpió, colocando sus dedos en los labios de ella y se deleitó con la sensación de suavidad.

Desgraciadamente, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose rompió la agradable atmosfera y Sakura se levantó para recoger la bandeja donde había traído su almuerzo.

—Lo sentimos, tardamos más de lo necesario y… ¿Por qué estás tan sonrojada, Sakura? —El sonrojo de la joven se incrementó aún más—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¿He hecho algo que la haya incomodado, Sakura?

Shaoran se giró hacia ella y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo sonrojar todavía más. La joven negó con su cabeza y, haciendo una reverencia, salió huyendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó Eriol, lanzándole un cojín que difícilmente pudo esquivar.

—No le hice nada, solo estábamos conversando.

—¿Por qué la chica salió corriendo como si la estuviera persiguiendo un lobo? —preguntó Yue y Shaoran no pudo retener su risa.

El comentario de Yue no pudo ser más acertado. Sakura era un dulce e inocente corderito y el un lobo con ganas de entretenerse un rato. Posiblemente, las cosas serían mucho más entretenidas una vez pudiera salir de la habitación y, quizás, podría llevar a cabo la nueva misión que se estaba fraguando en su cabeza. Entablar una amistad con la chica que despertaba tanto su curiosidad.

« _Vamos a ver hasta dónde nos lleva esto_ »

 **Bien ¿Qué les pareció? Les digo que tenía un sexto capítulo ya preparado porque he escrito hasta el diez, pero no pude evitar anexar este y ME ENCANTÓ ¿Qué tal les pareció? Hemos visto un poquito de nuestro querido príncipe, pero sin develar mucho porque aún falta tela que cortar y quiero cumplir con lo que ya tenía escrito antes de anexar este capítulo XD Aun así, creo que cumplí el objetivo y aun se sigue manteniendo el misticismo alrededor de la máscara, pero se han revelado pequeñas cositas para que vayan armando un mundo en sus cabecitas XD**

 **Quiero decirles que este no será el único capi desde su punto de vista, pero no diré cuándo será el próximo para que les llegue de sorpresa xD y como leyeron he decidido incluir a nuestra Meilin XD aunque aún falta para que llegue porque anda de romántica por allí haha**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 7**

—¿Cómo sigue el príncipe Shaoran?

—No estoy muy segura, Tomoyo —respondió Sakura, soltando un suspiro—. Se ve saludable y ya no tiene nauseas al comer, pero… no lo sé. Aún estoy preocupada.

Apenas habían pasado cinco días desde que Shaoran fue envenenado y el joven andaba tan fresco y saludable como una lechuga, o eso le hacía creer a todos… menos a Sakura. No estaba segura de cómo ni del por qué, pero no confiaba en él porque algunas veces lo había visto jadeante, mareado o se quejaba de dolores abdominales cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo, pero por casualidades de la vida ella había estado allí para presenciarlo.

—Puede que esté bien y sea yo quien está pensando cosas raras… —dijo, volviendo a soltar un suspiro.

—Luego dices que no suspiras debido a él…

—¡Tomoyo, ya basta! Alguien podría escucharte y eso me metería en problemas.

—¿A quién le importa? No serías la primera que se enamora de un príncipe…

—¡No digas tonterías!

—Sakura… arriesgaste tu vida por él, enfrentaste a la bruja mayor cuando él te lo pidió…

—Fue él quien la enfrentó, no yo.

—Tú estabas allí porque él te lo pidió, Sakura. No hubieras pisado esa sala ni por todo el oro del mundo —dijo burlona y, aunque quisiera negarlo, no podía.

—Le juré lealtad y lo estoy ayudando a descubrir al infame que trató de matarlo…

—Cariño, puedes intentar engañarnos a todos, pero no puedes engañarte a ti misma. —Palmeó sus hombros y continuó amasando.

Sakura bufó molesta. A veces su amiga se ponía en plan de exasperarla y lo peor era que lo conseguía con facilidad. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió leyendo su libro de antídotos, mientras las galletas que recién había hecho se enfriaban. Ahora que estaba al completo servicio de Shaoran, la señora Izumi le tenía terminantemente prohibido realizar otro tipo de tareas... por órdenes de su madrastra.

Sakura sabía que esa mujer estaba esperando un pequeño desliz de su parte para aplastarla, por eso intentaba no dejar cabos sueltos para dificultarle la tarea y poder así disfrutar de la pequeña paz que Shaoran había logrado conseguirle… mientras ejecutaba la misión que él le había encomendado.

La idea era simple. Ser una especie de espía y pasarle toda la información que escuchara en el palacio.

— _Usted será mis ojos y mis oídos en los sitios donde no puedo llegar sin levantar sospechas. Confió en usted, Sakura_ —Con tan solo recordar su aterciopelada voz, su cuerpo se estremecía.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de concentrarse en su lectura nuevamente. No se sentía cómoda con su nueva tarea porque sentía que estaba traicionando a los suyos, pero debía buscar una manera de desenmascarar a la reina y no quería decepcionar a Shaoran. Sakura sentía que esa mujer estaba envolviendo a Lyriamir en un asunto que no debía y, por su culpa, muchas personas podrían salir lastimadas. Ese pensamiento era el que la impulsaba a seguir adelante.

« _Aunque no me haya enterado de nada interesante aun_ » pensó suspirando… una vez más.

—Allí está otro suspiro —canturreó Tomoyo y, con una actitud totalmente infantil, Sakura le sacó la lengua.

—Dime que estás haciendo panecillos. —La voz de Chiharu se escuchó alegre y ambas sonrieron antes de girarse hacía su amiga.

—Estoy haciendo una segunda tanda, pero la primera ya está comprometida —dijo riendo.

—¿Puedo preguntar para quien son?

—Al parecer, a nuestro héroe no le gusta compartir los manjares que Sakura le prepara.

—Le he pedido a Tomoyo que prepare algunos para Eriol y Yue porque después de haber estado cinco días sin comer postres… el príncipe quizás no esté dispuesto a compartir sus galletas —dijo Sakura, riendo.

—¿Y por qué no preparas más cantidad?

—Porque nuestro príncipe es un glotón y a Sakura le gusta consentirlo —dijo Tomoyo, metiendo los panecillos en el horno.

No podía contradecir a Tomoyo, pero eso se debía a que le gustaba cocinar para una persona que apreciaba su comida y no a que fuera precisamente para "él".

Chiharu le dio una sonrisa pícara que la hizo sonrojar y, avergonzada, volteó su rostro para disimular el rojo de sus mejillas.

—Bueno chicas, les tengo información valiosa ¿Cuál desean escuchar primero? ¿La buena noticia o la mala? —dijo Chiharu.

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron con inseguridad y optaron por la mala primero, dejando la buena a lo último para que mermara el efecto que la mala noticia podría causarles.

—Bien… esto lo escuché durante el almuerzo —dijo Chiharu, acercándose a sus amigas—. La bruja mayor ha invitado al conde Sawada a la fiesta de cumpleaños del príncipe Touya.

Al escuchar ese apellido, Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Para nadie era un secreto la extraña obsesión que Takeuchi Sawada tenía con ella. Al principio, solo había tenido que aguantar sus miradas lascivas, pero cuando Sakura cumplió los diecisiete años, el sujeto comenzó a lanzarle "halagos" poco decorosos que cada vez subían en intensidad. Lo peor había ocurrido hace dos meses durante su última visita al palacio. Se lo había encontrado en uno de los pasillos y, sin apartar aquellos ojos negros y libidinosos de ella, no había perdido la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la deseaba y directamente declaró que algún día la convertiría en una de sus concubinas.

Sakura aún no entendía como lo lograba, pero ese hombre parecía un cazador al planear la mejor estrategia para tenderle emboscadas donde la tomaba por sorpresa y completamente sola.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó Tomoyo con preocupación, sacándola de sus desagradables recuerdos.

—El príncipe Touya se negó rotundamente, pero la reina le dijo que tenían asuntos importantes que resolver con ese hombre y aprovecharían el evento.

—¿Y el rey no dijo nada? —preguntó su amiga y Chiharu negó con su cabeza.

—No estaba allí… quizás por eso la reina aprovechó el momento para comentarlo. Todos saben que ese sujeto no es del agrado del rey y más cuando se enteró que adquirió terrenos en Eulyon de manera sospechosa.

—¿Terrenos en Eulyon? —preguntó Sakura con sorpresa y Chiharu asintió con seriedad.

—Eso fue un escándalo en la corte, pero fue encubierto por el anciano Matsumoto.

—¿Cómo te enteras de este tipo de cosas, amiga? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Tengo mis contactos, pero… eso en particular lo escuché del capitán Yamasaki —dijo con un adorable sonrojo.

Takeshi Yamasaki era un humilde capitán que estaba cortejando a Chiharu desde hace algunos meses. Era un hombre honesto y brillante, pero tenía un gran defecto, le gustaba contar historias exageradas que rayaban en lo absurdo. Lamentablemente, Sakura solía caer en todas ellas y su no fuera por Chiharu, seguiría creyendo, por ejemplo, que en el lago Lyria se veían hadas durante las noches de luna llena.

—Lo importante es que podremos estar prevenidas —dijo Chiharu, tomando las manos de Sakura—. No te dejaremos sola ni un segundo.

Sakura soltó un suspiro entrecortado. La estadía de ese hombre en el palacio iba a ser una auténtica pesadilla para ella.

—Tranquila, cariño —dijo Tomoyo, usando un tono maternal que usualmente la calmaba—. Recuerda que ahora cuentas con la protección del príncipe glotón. Él no dejará que te pase nada malo.

Era cierto que contaba con la protección de Shaoran, pero no quería que se involucrara de ninguna manera con el conde Sawada… y mucho menos al saber que ese hombre guardaba algún tipo de relación con Eulyon. Además, todavía no daban con el mercenario que había asesinado al herbolario y a Izumi.

« _Un trágico final para un hombre tan brillante… pero como dijo Eriol, lo que haces en tu vida, marca tu final_ » pensó con un dejé de tristeza, que luego enmascaró para no preocupar a sus amigas.

—Me gustaría verte diciéndole así en persona —dijo Sakura para cambiar el tema.

—Cariño, no me retes porque soy capaz de hacerlo y lo sabes.

Sakura negó con su cabeza y rio con ganas. Tomoyo era capaz de eso y mucho más, estaba segura. Ella era todo un personaje y la amaba tal cual era, aun estando loca.

—Bueno, la segunda noticia seguramente te alegrara, Sakura —dijo Chiharu sonriendo—. Oí decir a uno de los organizadores de la fiesta que el rey ha contratado a las bailarinas de las flores para amenizarla y, según escuché, la danza principal será "El cerezo en el viento".

—¿Esa no era la danza de tu madre, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo sonriendo y ella asintió feliz.

"Las bailarinas de las flores" era una compañía de bailarinas que se dedicaba a entretener diferentes fiestas y festivales y su madre había pertenecido a ella por muchos años, hasta su muerte. Lo que más le alegraba era que su padre hubiera pedido la danza que su madre había creado para él. Era como si quisiera restregarle en la cara a la reina Keiko que aún seguía amando a su madre después de tantos años y eso la hacía sentir extasiada.

—Estoy segura que será una fiesta maravillosa… ojalá nos dejaran asistir —dijo Chiharu, soltando un bufido.

—Podemos intentar colarnos para observar a las bailarinas de lejos.

—¡Sakura! ¡No te creía capaz de algo así! —bromeó Tomoyo y Sakura le regaló una sonrisa pícara.

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes. Una vez más, una vez menos, no marcará diferencia. Además, deseo ver la danza de mi madre. Valdrá la pena.

—¡Así se habla, amiga! ¡Ese es el espíritu! —exclamó Chiharu.

Sakura estaba feliz. Aquella noticia realmente había logrado encubrir el miedo que llegó a sentir debido al conde Sawada. No lo había olvidado, pero ya se preocuparía del hombre cuando llegara al palacio.

Cuando los panecillos estuvieron listos, Tomoyo los guardó en una pequeña cesta, mientras Sakura tomaba otra donde había colocado las galletas de vainilla con pequeñas chispas de chocolate de Shaoran. Todas juntas, fueron hasta el invernadero para dejar allí los panecillos y preparar todo para una deliciosa y amena tarde de merienda.

—¿Todavía es necesario que tome ese té? —preguntó Tomoyo y Sakura asintió.

—El príncipe tiene un gran temple y resistencia, por eso dudo de su buena salud —dijo suspirando—. Oculta muy bien sus malestares.

—Has aprendido a conocerlo en muy poco tiempo —dijo Chiharu, picándola con el codo.

—Sé lo que él me ha dejado ver… —dijo—. Pero es evidente que no le gusta mostrar debilidad ante nadie, por eso finge estar bien, aunque se esté muriendo del dolor de cabeza.

—¿Y el joven Eriol que dice? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Dice que así es su primo —contestó Sakura, sacando las teteras—. Shaoran Li solo pide ayuda cuando es en extremo necesario… Eriol dijo que los dolores son tan fuertes que, si no se controlan, le causan mareos e incluso puede llegar a perder el conocimiento.

—Es horrible que tenga que pasar por estas cosas siendo tan joven —dijo Tomoyo con pesar.

—Su alteza solo tiene veinticuatro años… en dos meses cumplirá los veinticinco y, según el comandante Yue, lo quieren muerto antes.

Yue le había contado aquello para que tuviera una idea de lo que Shaoran había tenido que vivir y lo que le faltaba. El rey Hien deseaba abdicar para que Shaoran tomara su lugar, pero no muchos estaban de acuerdo y más cuando la situación entre Myridia y Eulyon estaba tan tensa. Yue sospechaba que los dos últimos intentos de asesinato eran una clara advertencia para Shaoran, pero el joven príncipe no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su derecho y mucho menos a huir como un cobarde.

—Aunque no necesita ser tan temerario para demostrar su valentía —murmuró Sakura, molesta.

Dejando todo preparado, se encaminaron al campo de entrenamiento militar donde seguramente estaba Shaoran realizando sus prácticas. Sakura le había dicho, en pocas palabras, que era una tontería "entrenar" cuando apenas se estaba recuperando, pero otra cosa que caracterizaba a su señor era la terquedad.

Shaoran le había dicho que estaba bien y le agradeció su preocupación, usado contra ella su peor arma y esa era su sonrisa con hoyuelos. Aun así, no podía estar tranquila. Incluso intentó con Eriol, pero ese era otro alcahuete que ayudaba a su primo.

—Dijiste que aún estaba convaleciente… pero yo lo veo demasiado bien. —El comentario de Tomoyo le extrañó y, llena de curiosidad, siguió la mirada de su amiga.

Shaoran no estaba entrenando como se lo esperaba, haciendo poses o lo que los guerreros llaman "pelear con la sombra", no, él estaba enfrentándose a cuatro sujetos a la vez.

Sakura no había visto nunca a una persona con tanta agilidad y destreza con la espada. Era como si el arma fuera una extensión más de su propio cuerpo.

Dos de los hombres intentaron sorprenderlo por la espalda, pero Shaoran parecía tener ojos en la nuca porque los esquivó sin problemas y bloqueó una estocada sin girarse. Luego, de un giro y una patada, dejó a uno fuera de combate.

—Es muy bueno… —dijo Chiharu y Sakura solo asintió porque no encontraba voz con cual responder.

Sus gráciles y acertados movimientos la tenían atrapada. A pesar de no serlo, a Sakura le parecía una especie de danza que no le permitía despegar sus ojos de él.

Otra cosa que le impresionaba y que al parecer los demás no notaban, era como su máscara se mantenía en su sitio a pesar de tales movimientos. Había tenido un sin número de oportunidades para preguntarle acerca de aquel misterioso objeto, pero a la final, Sakura había optado por controlar su curiosidad y respetar la voluntad de su señor. Por mucho que le costara.

—Veo que Shaoran está mucho mejor —La voz de su hermano la hizo brincar a su lado y si no estuvieran en un sitio con tantas personas, lo hubiera golpeado—. Me alegra que se esté distrayendo de todo el asunto del envenenamiento.

—Alteza, nos ha asustado —dijo Sakura, mordiendo sus palabras mientras hacía una reverencia delante de él.

La sonrisa socarrona de Touya la hizo hervir de la rabia ¡Se estaba burlando de ella y no podía contestarle como quería!

« _Ya verás cuando te agarre solo, idiota hermano mayor_ »

—Estabas encantada mirándolo —le reclamó arqueando una de sus cejas.

—Es algo que a su alteza no le incumbe —dijo Sakura y luego le sonrió con altanería—. Y debo decir que no había visto a un guerrero como él. Creo que nadie puede igualarlo.

Supo que su hermano había mordido el anzuelo cuando apretó su quijada con fuerza. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Touya Kinomoto, eso era el orgullo y ella se lo había pisoteado con pocas palabras.

« _Eso te lo mereces por mover mis cosas_ » ¡Oh! Sakura hubiera querido sacarle la lengua para sentir su victoria completa.

—Eso está por verse, monstruo —dijo sonriéndole y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde yacían los cuatro guerreros, mientras Shaoran se mantenía aun en pie.

—Sé que son amigos de la infancia, pero aún no logró entender la relación que tienes con el príncipe Touya —indagó Chiharu y ella solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

Sakura había aprendido a bordear ese asunto para no tener que dar mayor explicación en cuanto a la relación con su hermano. A veces, no se podían controlar y actuaban como un par de niños discutiendo por todo y otras veces, el cariño que sentían era demasiado evidente, en especial Touya que intentaba compensarla por todo lo que le hacía su madre.

—Lo ha retado —dijo Tomoyo y Sakura sonrió.

« _No me decepcione, mi señor. Se lo he servido en bandeja de plata para que le dé un escarmiento por mí_ » pensó divertida.

Yue le consiguió una espada de madera a su hermano, que hablaba presuntuosamente con Shaoran, mientras este solo sonreía y negaba con su cabeza.

—¿Listo Shaoran?

—Cuando usted quiera, alteza —respondió, girando su espada con destreza para tomar su posición inicial.

El encuentro comenzó, siendo su hermano el primero en atacar. Al principio, Shaoran parecía llevar un ritmo lento que era dominado por el rápido y certero ataque de Touya. Sakura estaba preocupada y hasta se sintió culpable de haber ocasionado el duelo al picar a su hermano, pero a medida que la pelea avanzaba, Shaoran se iba adaptando a la velocidad de su hermano y poco a poco, ganaba ventaja.

—Tranquila, a Shaoran le gusta estudiar a sus enemigos y después… arremete —dijo Eriol a su lado y, por cómo iban las cosas, tenía razón.

Era muy hábil y extremadamente rápido. A su hermano le estaba costando seguirle el ritmo y eso comenzó a agotarlo. En un movimiento, Touya logró mandar a volar la espada de Shaoran, pero él no se inmutó, ni dudó. Esquivó con destreza las estocadas de Touya y dando unas piruetas increíbles para mantenerlo a raya, retrocedió hasta el lugar donde la espada había caído. Luego, con una velocidad impresionante, se acercó a Touya. Su hermano sonrió y se preparó para chocar su espada con la de Shaoran, pero en el último segundo, el joven se agachó, esquivándolo, y haciendo un giro espectacular, o por lo menos para ella lo fue, impulsó su espada y cuerpo hacia arriba, logrando colocar su arma justo en el cuello de su hermano. Touya Kinomoto había sido vencido y ella no solamente estaba impactada, estaba impresionada y feliz.

—Te lo dije —susurró Eriol y ella asintió con la boca abierta, pues era la primera vez que veía a su hermano perder.

Ambos se dieron la mano y en ese instante fue cuando la mirada de Shaoran chocó con la de ella, haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante. Su mirada no podía abandonar aquellos ojos ambarinos que tanto la estremecían.

—¡Sabías que esto pasaría! —gritó su hermano con los brazos cruzados y, por fin, ella pudo desviar la mirada, aun con las mejillas ruborizadas—. ¡Por eso me provocaste para que lo retara! ¿Cierto, monstruo?

—¿Por qué te llama monstruo? —preguntó Eriol con el ceño fruncido.

—Larga historia… —dijo ella resoplando.

Touya se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido, tratando de intimidarla, pero Sakura no le tenía miedo.

—Fue usted quien retó al príncipe Shaoran, alteza. No me culpe de sus decisiones apresuradas —respondió, encogiéndose de brazos.

—Eres muy lista, monstruo. Lo hiciste por venganza ¿Cierto?

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —gritó ella, perdiendo los estribos.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Shaoran, sobresaltándola.

Había estado tan enfrascada en la discusión con su hermano que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Shaoran se había posicionado a su lado.

—Acéptalo, monstruo. Estás molesta y querías venganza.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué la llama de esa forma? —A pesar de usar un tono de voz bajo, la mandíbula de Shaoran estaba tensa y eso preocupó a Sakura.

Ambos hermanos cayeron en cuenta que habían llamado mucho la atención. Era una simple pelea fraterna, pero a los ojos de los demás, Touya estaba abusando de su confianza.

« _Y eso que no me han visto pisándole los pies o pateándolo_ » pensó Sakura sonrojada.

—Le digo así desde niños porque era demasiado torpe… aunque aún lo sigue siendo, además de rencorosa ¿Verdad, monstruo?

—¡Moviste mis cosas sin mi permiso y merecías una lección! —aceptó por fin con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Me has traicionado porque le ibas a Shaoran!

—Por supuesto que apoyaba a su alteza ¿Qué esperabas?

—La verdad no sé si sentirme halagado o utilizado —escuchó decir a Shaoran y ella sintió sus mejillas arder.

—Es un poco sorpresivo ver la gran confianza que existe entre ustedes dos —El tono inquisidor de Yue les preocupó a ambos.

—Sakura y el príncipe Touya son amigos de la infancia, por eso son tan unidos —intervino Tomoyo, salvándola de tener que mentir.

Aquellos ojos celestes la hubieran descubierto con rapidez, no tenía duda de ello. A pesar de haber dicho la misma mentira una y otra vez a lo largo de los años, sentía que Yue tenía una especie de poder especial para detectar mentiras.

—Alteza, hemos preparado todo para que tomen el té en el invernadero. Aunque si desea tomarlo en otro sitio solo hágamelo saber —dijo Sakura tratando de cambiar el tema.

—¿Puedo preguntar que trae en esa cesta? —le preguntó Shaoran, acercándose un poco más con una sonrisa curiosa y Sakura escondió sus mejillas avergonzadas.

—He preparado galletas.

—Pudo dejarlas en el invernadero.

—No quise dejarlas solas… no después de lo que pasó —dijo, apretando su agarré en el asa de la cesta.

La experiencia del envenenamiento de Shaoran había sido tan traumática para ella, que no descuidaba en ningún momento los alimentos que le preparaba y se aseguraba de limpiar los utensilios en el momento que Shaoran iba a utilizarlos.

—A veces pienso que usted me cuida más que mis propios guardias —dijo Shaoran, colocándole la mano sobre la cabeza para palmearla como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Iré a refrescarme un poco y las alcanzaré en el invernadero.

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose los sacó del agradable ambiente que se había formado. Era Touya, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para colocarse entre los dos.

« _¿Ahora tengo que lidiar con los absurdos celos de hermano mayor? ¿En serio Touya?_ » pensó Sakura, frunciendo su ceño.

—Yo también haré lo mismo. Nos vemos allá, monstruo —dijo, frunciéndole el ceño a Shaoran, como si estuviera diciéndole "Mantente a diez metros de ella o te mato" y se marchó.

« _¿Y quién diablos lo invitó?_ » se preguntó Sakura inflando sus cachetes.

—Veo que tiene un lado infantil que solo emerge cuando discute con el príncipe Touya. —La voz de Shaoran había sonado un poco extraña, cómo si estuviera tratando de disimular algún tipo de disgusto.

—Es… es bastante pesado cuando se lo propone. —Sakura desvió su mirada de él para que no detallara sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Los rubores le estaban pasando con más frecuencia de la que quería aceptar. No podía explicarlos, ni los temblores, ni mucho menos los alocados latidos que su corazón emitía cuando él aparecía sin previo aviso. Solo esperaba que su amiga no estuviera en lo correcto, porque si no, las cosas se volverían terribles para ella.

Ya en el invernadero, entre sus dos amigas, dispusieron de todo en la mesa mientras ella preparaba el dulce té de Magnolia junto a otro de frutos rojos que seguramente iría muy bien con los panecillos de frambuesa que había preparado Tomoyo. Los colocó en dos teteras y las llevó hasta la mesa. Estaban sirviendo los panecillos, cuando Touya llegó perfectamente vestido.

—No sé si se los he dicho, pero adoro los panecillos de Tomoyo.

—Me alegra saber que le gustan, alteza —dijo Tomoyo contenta.

—Nosotros no los hemos probado, pero estoy seguro que están deliciosos. —La voz de Eriol se escuchó en el invernadero y las mejillas de Tomoyo se tiñeron de rojo.

Los cuatro hombres entraron en el lugar y se sentaron en la mesa que ya estaba servida para todos, menos para Shaoran. Bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, Sakura sirvió dos tazas de té, como solía hacerlo, y colocó las galletas en un plato pequeño a un lado.

—Le he dicho que no es necesario —dijo Shaoran, soltando un suspiro.

—Y yo le he dicho que si lo es. Por favor, escoja una taza y una galleta —dijo, alejándose un poco.

Shaoran, resoplando, escogió la taza de la izquierda y una de las galletas del medio. Con calma, Sakura comió la galleta y bebió la taza de té que Shaoran había escogido para ella.

—Además de cocinar para él… ¿Eres su probadora? —preguntó Touya, apretando los puños.

—No es porque yo lo quiera así —respondió Shaoran, bufando y al verlo, Sakura sonrió.

—Es un capricho mío y el príncipe Shaoran es tan amable que me lo permite.

Aquella respuesta no le había agradado a su hermano, lo sabía por su ceño fruncido, pero no le importaba. Probar la comida de Shaoran era una forma de demostrarle su lealtad y no cambiaría por Touya.

Luego de eso, los hombres se enfrascaron en una charla amena de asuntos meramente políticos y luego cayeron en un punto álgido, la posible guerra entre Myridia y Eulyon. Su hermano le preguntó directamente su opinión a Shaoran y, sin dudarlo, respondió que no estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco iba a dejar que el rey Finn pisoteara los derechos de los myridios.

—Mientras él se mantenga en sus tierras y no se entrometa en los asuntos de Myridia, podremos mantener la paz, pero créame, Touya, ese hombre no está dispuesto a dialogar.

Chiharu y Tomoyo parecían aburridas, pero a diferencia de ellas, Sakura estaba encantada con el tema. Los comentarios de Shaoran la tenían hechizada pues hablaba con convicción, conocimiento y razonamiento. Incluía acontecimientos históricos de su reino y justificaba legalmente la fijación de sus rutas marítimas, demostrando con eso que los argumentos del rey Finn eran solamente excusas para declarar la guerra.

En poco tiempo, Shaoran le había demostrado ser un hombre con los pies en la tierra y con excelentes ideas. Estaba segura que sería un excelente rey algún día y no entendía porque algunos lo querían fuera del trono cuando era su derecho y parecía haber sido entrenado perfectamente por su padre.

« _Seguramente es por su máscara_ » pensó molesta.

—De lo único que podemos estar seguros es que rey Finn desea un baño de sangre y por eso se ha hecho de peligrosos aliados.

—¿Qué aliados son esos?

Shaoran le dio una mirada profunda a Touya, como si estuviera sopesando el contarle o no acerca de la verdadera situación y, a pesar de confiar en él, Sakura negó desde su espalda para que Shaoran no le contara nada ¿Cómo podría sentirse Touya al saber que su propia madre estaba involucrada en todo aquel sucio juego? Nada bien, pensó.

—Otro día podemos continuar con la charla —respondió Shaoran, aclarando su garganta—. Hemos aburrido a las jóvenes con tanta palabrería y ya es un poco tarde.

Sakura agradeció internamente al notar que su hermano, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, no objetó ni trató de convencer a Shaoran de lo contrario, finalizando así la interesante merienda.

Mucho tiempo después, Sakura siguió dándole vueltas al único asunto que le desagradó de la conversación entre Touya y Shaoran. Aun no lograba entender cómo las personas juzgaban únicamente por el físico. Shaoran era un hombre con un intelecto envidiable y amaba a su pueblo ¿Por qué lo menospreciaban? ¿Qué más querían de él? No lo sabía, pero estaba harta de eso… empezando por la renuencia de su hermana a tener citas con él.

Aun durante la cena, Sakura estaba molesta y para no contagiarle el mal humor a Shaoran, se limitó a dejarle la comida después de probarla. Estaba completamente desanimada, tanto que rechazó unas deliciosas galletas que había hecho mamá Hina para ella y Tomoyo.

El mundo de la realeza era una completa basura. Lo sabía por la historia de sus padres y ahora la propia historia de Shaoran se lo confirmaba. La sed de poder cegaba a las personas y no les permitía discernir entre lo malo y lo correcto.

—Solo espero que Touya y Shaoran se mantengan firmes en sus ideales y forjen reinos prósperos… —susurró y dirigió sus pasos hacia el invernadero.

No tenía ánimos de nada, pero pronto sería la hora del té nocturno de Shaoran y por lo menos, podría aprovechar de ordenar un poco el desorden que había quedado allí después de la merienda.

Cuando todo estuvo en su sitio, comenzó a ordenar su mesa de preparaciones y en ese momento, detalló la falta de su mortero.

—Estaba aquí… estoy segura —Miró hacia el lugar donde solía guardarlo, pero tampoco estaba.

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba del estante, allí estaba. Apretó los puños y molesta, fue hacia una esquina para buscar un pequeño banco.

—Estúpido hermano, la próxima vez que te vea te pateare sin importar que estén personas a nuestro alrededor —murmuró y colocó el banco en el piso para montarse sobre él.

Se impulsó hacia arriba y sin problemas alcanzó el mortero, pero cuando estaba por bajar, escuchó el ligero sonido de algo tranqueándose. El banco se desestabilizó y sin tener algo de donde agarrarse, Sakura cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe contra el suelo, pero en vez de eso, sintió los brazos de una persona envolviéndola por su cintura, evitando así la caída.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron con lentitud y giró un poco su rostro, esperando encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de su hermano que quizás estaba por allí esperando a que su broma resultara, pero en vez de café, se encontró con la máscara de Shaoran y sus ojos color ámbar que la mantuvieron hipnotizada por largos segundos.

—¿Está bien?

—¡Oh Dios! —exclamó y enseguida comenzó a moverse para lograr soltarse del poderoso agarre de Shaoran que prácticamente la tenía abrazada contra él—. Lo lamento, alteza. No fue mi intensión…

—Fue un simple accidente, Sakura —dijo, soltando un suspiro cansino, mientras la ayudaba a pararse en el suelo—. Creí haber dejado esa etapa atrás.

—Sí… lo siento mucho.

—Aun no entiendo por qué guarda el mortero tan arriba si luego no puede alcanzarlo —dijo Shaoran, con una sonrisa burlona y en ese momento odió con toda su alma a su hermano.

« _Lo haré pagar ¡Lo juro!_ »

—¿Le preparo su té? —preguntó, aclarando su garganta.

—Sería bueno… porque pienso desvelarme un poco leyendo —respondió, recogiendo un libro que estaba en el piso. Posiblemente lo había soltado cuando la atajó para que no cayera.

Sakura se giró y fue hasta las gavetas donde guardaba los pétalos secos para los tés. Tomó algunos de Magnolia y preparó todo mientras veía de reojo a Shaoran, sumergido en su lectura. Trató de ver la portada del libro desde su posición, pero le era imposible y realmente estaba curiosa de saber qué tipo de libros le gustaban.

Cuando el té estuvo listo, lo agregó en la tetera y se acercó hasta él, colocando las dos tazas en la mesa. Las sirvió y esperó pacientemente a que él escogiera una, pero estaba tan concentrado en el libro, que no había reparado en ella.

—Alteza, el té se enfría.

Shaoran levantó su mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas, escogió una taza para ella sin discutir. La piel de Shaoran era ligeramente bronceada, por eso era difícil detectar su rubor y más cuando su máscara tapaba gran parte de sus mejillas, por eso, le agradaba disfrutar de esa tierna vista con toda libertad. Era algo que no podía negar, aunque Tomoyo se burlara de ella si lo supiera.

—¿Es interesante ese libro? —preguntó, bebiendo el primer sorbo del té.

—Eso depende de sus gustos.

—¿De qué tema trata? —preguntó ella con entusiasmo

—No todo el tiempo leo libros de ciencias o historia —dijo Shaoran, riendo—. A veces me gusta leer novelas o historias de aventuras que me trasportan a otras tierras.

El corazón de Sakura latió con fuerza al escucharlo, pues a ella le pasaba lo mismo. Le fascinaba leer de varios temas, pero no había nada como leer una buena historia llena de aventuras o de romance, aunque posiblemente a Shaoran no le agradaban las historias de ese género en particular.

—¿Cuál es el título de ese libro?

—Se llama "El príncipe carmesí", un poco violento, pero tiene una excelente trama.

—¿Bromea? ¡Ese es mi libro favorito! —exclamó entusiasta.

—No creí que le iban este tipo de libros —dijo cerrándolo para enseñárselo.

—Me gustan los libros suaves y románticos, pero "El príncipe carmesí" tiene de todo. Aventura, romance, guerra, pasión… es un libro maravilloso.

—¿Cuál es su parte favorita? —le preguntó, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano y Sakura aprovechó para buscar una silla y sentarse cerca.

—Todo el libro es maravilloso, pero si debo elegir… posiblemente sea el momento donde el príncipe Len debe abandonar su reino. Eso marca un antes y un después para él.

—Lo obligan a renunciar a su derecho, a su familia y a su pueblo. Len deja de ser un príncipe que ha estado encerrado en una burbuja para salir al mundo y convertirse en un hombre.

—También conoce a Mae —dijo Sakura con aire soñador—. Ciertamente, la historia no se basa en el romance, pero la relación entre ellos es muy hermosa y apasionante.

—¿Qué otras historias le gustan?

Sakura sonrió al enumerar sus libros favoritos, siendo "El príncipe carmesí" su número uno. En total nombró diez, cuatro de ellos eran de aventuras y guerras, mientras que los otros seis eran novelas románticas que le permitían soñar con historias de amor, llenas de dulzura y con una excelente temática y desarrollo.

—Usted se llevaría bien con mi hermana Fanren y mi prima Meilin. A ellas les encantan ese tipo de libros. Creo que el favorito de Meilin es "A la sombra de la luna" y veo que también es uno de sus predilectos.

—No puedo evitarlo, es la única forma en la que puedo vivir un romance como ese —dijo con aire soñador.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó Shaoran con curiosidad y ella se golpeó mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

Dando un largo suspiro, Sakura le habló de su origen a groso modo, aunque, seguramente, él ya sabía que ella era una hija bastarda y las personas con un origen como el suyo no eran muy bien vistas… ni siquiera en la plebe.

—Ninguna familia querrá que algún hijo se relacione con una joven que no tiene apellido…

—Eso es absurdo.

—Quizás para usted lo es, alteza, pero las personas son así —dijo soltando un suspiro—. Vivimos en un mundo donde lo más importante es lo que aparentamos ser y no lo que realmente somos… Un claro ejemplo es usted.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Usted sabe… además, no quiero abusar de su confianza hablando de más —dijo desviando su mirada.

—Le autorizo para que abuse usted de ella. Así que, por favor, explíqueme su comentario.

Sakura lo miró a profundidad y sus mejillas ardieron. Los ojos de Shaoran parecían brillar más de lo normal y por primera vez, deseó que más fisuras aparecieran en esa maldita máscara para que se hiciera añicos y así poder admirar ese rostro a plenitud. Deseaba apreciar sus ojos en todo su esplendor, sus cejas, sus pómulos… podía darle rienda suelta a su imaginación para darle un rostro completo, pero seguramente la realidad superaría su fantasía.

—Me refiero a aquellos que nos rechazan por lo que ven desde afuera, sin darnos oportunidad para mostrarnos como realmente somos —volvió a hablar después de haberlo admirado con completa libertad—. Yo no tengo culpa de ser una bastarda, pero me juzgan por ello. Usted, alteza, es una persona maravillosa, pero su máscara no deja que las personas aprecien su verdadera belleza.

Lo vio desviar su rostro y notó que tragó grueso. Quizás, Shaoran Li no estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos, pero estaba cansada de que lo menospreciaran en su presencia.

—No me conoce realmente, Sakura… Puedo estar fingiendo para utilizarla —le escuchó decir.

—Tiene razón, pero yo decido creer en lo que me ha mostrado y, cuanto más conozco, más me convenzo de que mi suposición es correcta —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa—. Sé que usted será un gran rey algún día y Myridia se convertirá en un reino mucho mejor ¡Oh! Con tanta cosa lo había olvidado… tengo algo que decirle. No sé si le servirá de algo, pero…

Sakura comenzó a hablarle del conde Sawada y de lo que había escuchado de Chiharu. Disimuló con éxito el desagrado que sentía al hablar de aquel hombre y también decidió omitir su propio problema con el conde, Shaoran ya tenía demasiados asuntos que resolver como para lidiar con los problemas de ella también.

—Que un noble de Lyriamir tenga tierras en Eulyon y que además cuente con la protección del padre de la reina Keiko es claramente una señal —dijo Shaoran, pensativo.

—Espero que esta información sea útil para usted, alteza.

—Sin duda, lo es, y unido a lo que averiguó Eriol nos da algunas luces. Se lo agradezco mucho, Sakura.

—Yo… ¿Puedo saber que averiguó Eriol?

—No estamos seguros, pero sabemos que el rey Fujitaka guarda un gran secreto —dijo, haciendo que el pulso de Sakura se detuviera del susto—. Eriol dice que ese secreto es el principal motivo de la disputa interna de este reino.

Sakura apretó su falda con fuerza y bajó la vista a su regazo, avergonzada. Eriol estaba en lo cierto… el principal motivo de las intrigas era su existencia y eso la hacía sentir demasiado culpable. Si hubiera estado sola, habría liberado las lágrimas que sentía acumularse en sus ojos… muchas de ellas se debían al sentimiento de culpabilidad, pero también tenía miedo de lo que Shaoran podría pensar si llegaba a enterarse.

« _Ya no querrá tenerme cerca…_ »

—¿Quiere saber mi opinión? —preguntó Shaoran de repente y sin levantar la mirada, pues temía ponerse en evidencia, Sakura asintió—. Para mí es una mera excusa al igual que las absurdas opiniones del rey Finn acerca de las rutas comerciales.

Sakura levantó su mirada y vio a Shaoran con sorpresa.

—Las personas que rodean al rey están sedientas de poder, Sakura. Se valdrán de cualquier cosa para sacarlo de su camino… pero no se preocupe. Yo estoy aquí para descubrirlos y detenerlos.

Shaoran palmeó sus manos con suavidad y se levantó para encaminarse hacia la salida, bajo su atenta mirada. Aquellas palabras eran… tan ciertas, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse un poco culpable.

Cuando volvió de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta que Shaoran estaba de nuevo a su lado.

—Quiero pedirle algo más.

—Con gusto atenderé su orden, mi señor —dijo, haciendo una reverencia para disimular una traicionera lágrima que se había corrido por su mejilla.

—No es una orden, ni un favor… y está usted en todo el derecho de negarse —Shaoran la miró con aquellos ojos brillantes, casi dorados, que la ponían tan nerviosa—. Le he dicho que cuenta usted con mi confianza, pero quiero llevar esto más allá.

—¿A… a qué se refiere, alteza? —preguntó, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

—¿Podría existir entre nosotros una amistad? —El corazón de Sakura latía con tanta fuerza, que Sakura temió que él pudiera escucharlo.

—Yo… pero… alteza, yo soy su sirvienta…

—Es cierto. Usted es una sirvienta y aun así tiene una relación cercana con el príncipe Touya y hasta se tutean. —La voz de Shaoran le había sonado extraña de nuevo ¿Era acaso un reclamo?

—Cuando el príncipe Touya y yo éramos niños, no nos importaban los títulos, ni las posiciones… —se apresuró a decir—. A pesar de crecer y entender que no pertenecemos al mismo mundo, guardamos aun ese cariño fraternal. Por eso tenemos tanta confianza entre nosotros.

Sakura no le había mentido, solo había dicho su verdad a medias.

—Ser de la realeza no nos hace dioses, Sakura —dijo—. Somos seres humanos iguales a los demás, solo que tenemos mayores responsabilidades al dirigir a nuestro pueblo.

—Pero…

—No puedo pedirle que guarde la misma relación conmigo porque estaría siendo infantil —dijo, desviando su rostro—. Solo deseo pasar ratos amenos como este, conversando de libros o simplemente tomando un té juntos y no porque deba usted probarlo primero. Quiero que sea solo por compartir un momento agradable.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y desvió su mirada. Todo lo que le estaba pidiendo le parecía maravilloso, pero si comenzaba a relacionarse de una forma más personal con él, temía que su corazón confundiera las cosas. Debía negarse, debía mantener las distancias para resguardarse...

« _Pero… ¿Cómo negarme cuando lo tengo tan cerca?_ » pensó Sakura con sus mejillas ardiendo. Shaoran estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía detallar con claridad que sus ojos eran marrones solamente en los bordes y a partir de allí, el dorado se fundía con el chocolate de una manera espectacular hacia las pupilas.

Asintió con lentitud al no encontrar su voz para responderle y enseguida las comisuras de los labios de Shaoran se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Entonces, empezaremos con tutearnos —dijo en un tono de voz extrañamente enronquecido que le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

—No… no sé si… eso sea correcto.

—No me estás faltando el respeto —dijo, tomando la iniciativa en aquel arriesgado juego—. Y solo lo haremos cuando estemos solos, así no te sentirás incomoda.

No se trataba de sentirse incómoda, se trataba de mantener las distancias, porque si su corazón estaba latiendo de esa forma por su petición de ser solo "amigos", no quería ni imaginarse como lo haría si comenzaba a sentir algo más allá de la amistad por ese príncipe que no despegaba sus ojos de los de ella… y lo peor no sería eso. Lo pero era que ese joven iba a casarse con su hermana y, a pesar de sus sabias palabras, Sakura aun creía que era culpable de las cosas que estaban pasando en Lyriamir.

—Es difícil para mí tratarlo de esa forma, alteza. Por favor, entienda.

—Ya lo has hecho con anterioridad —dijo sorprendiéndola y se acercó aún más para susurrarle al oído—. Estaba convaleciente y casi inconsciente, pero te escuché claramente llamarme por mi nombre aquel día ¿Debo ser más específico?

El sonrojo despiadado que cubrió su cara no tenía que ver con la cálida y agradable sensación en su oreja, sino con el hecho de verse descubierta y no tener con que argumentar en su contra. Al alejarse, la sonrisa socarrona de Shaoran la acaloró completa y tratando de recomponerse, comenzó a abanicarse.

—Estoy considerando realmente hablar con Eriol para que te revise porque no hace nada de calor.

—¡No estoy enferma! ¡Puede ser perfectamente normal que tú tengas frío y yo calor! —La sonrisa de Shaoran se amplió.

« _¡Maldición! Lo he tuteado sin darme cuenta… Eso me pasa por hacerlo tantas veces en mi mente_ » pensó frustrada y se abanicó con más fuerza, pues sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza.

—Me alegra haber llegado a un acuerdo contigo —dijo y le ofreció su mano. No muy segura, ella la tomó, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica subir desde la punta de sus dedos hacia su cuello—. De ahora en adelante, seré Shaoran para ti. No quiero volver a escuchar títulos, ni rangos cuando estemos solos…

Sakura desvió su mirada y asintió no muy convencida.

—¿Puedes decir mi nombre?

Sus ojos volvieron a los suyos y, ante su mirada expectante, abrió y cerró su boca una y otra vez… « _¡Cielos! ¡Es muy difícil!_ » pensó. A pesar de llamarlo por su nombre una y otra vez en su mente, era complicado que su boca lo soltara. Cerró sus ojos para no tener que ver su intensa mirada, y tomando aire, lo dejo ir.

—Shaoran…

—Buena chica —dijo, apretando sus manos y cuando abrió sus ojos, notó que él había depositado en ellas su libro—. Es un obsequio para ti.

—Pero…

—Tengo otro en casa, no te preocupes. Solo deseo que tengas algo mío cuando tenga que volver a Myridia.

«¡ _No puedo con tanta ternura_!» pensó sonrojada. Shaoran le había dicho que no lo conocía realmente y era cierto. Solo tenían dos semanas juntos, pero a medida que conocía más y más de él, no podía evitar que su atracción aumentara. Su forma de ser dulce y gentil, su intelecto, sus ideas, su forma de hablar y de caminar tan seguro de sí mismo…

—Acepto tu obsequió, si aceptas uno mío —dijo ella apretando el libro contra su pecho—. Lo tendré listo antes de tu partida.

Lo sabía. Shaoran debía irse en algún momento y lo extrañaría horrores. No solo a él, también al jovial Eriol y hasta el amargado de Yue, por eso quería hacer algo especial y necesitaba ir al lago Lyria para eso… cuando tuviera oportunidad, pero todavía quedaba tiempo.

—Aunque no es necesario, lo esperaré con ansias —dijo y por largos segundos, no despegó su mirada de la de ella—. Debo irme… sino Eriol vendrá por mí y será más insoportable que de costumbre.

—Descansa tranquilo.

—¿Puedes decir mi nombre una vez más? Solo quiero asegurarme que no te arrepentirás de esto.

—Hasta mañana, Shaoran —dijo empujándolo hacía la puerta—. Vete o nos meterás en problemas a ambos.

—Hasta mañana, Sakura.

Sakura asintió y lo observó irse desde la puerta de su invernadero. Suspiró y su cálido aliento formó una pequeña nube de vapor que salió de su boca. Sí, la noche estaba en extremo fría… pero no la sentía pues su cuerpo estaba tan cálido, que volvió a abanicarse con su nuevo libro. A pesar de ser sensaciones tan agradables que llenaban su corazón de tibieza, estaba asustada de ellas pues no era correcto sentirlas, no cuando él era un príncipe y ella una simple sirvienta… hija bastarda de un rey. No deseaba repetir la historia de su madre y para ello, debía buscar alguna forma de contrarrestar el poder que aquellos ojos tan maravillosos tenían sobre ella.

—Por lo menos… ahora que somos amigos, podré preguntarle de su máscara en algún momento —se dijo, apretando el libro que le había regalado contra su pecho.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no se descontrolaran en los próximos días, porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que, si les daba rienda suelta a sus sentimientos, estos no tardarían en crecer incontrolablemente hasta convertirse en amor por él… por un príncipe a quien ni siquiera le había visto el rostro, pero estaba segura de que su alma… era preciosa y valiosa.

 **Bien, séptimo capítulo listo :D ¿Qué tal les pareció? La relación entre Shaoran y Sakura cada vez avanza más y más hehe ¿Y querían a Touya? Allí lo tienen haha Realmente amo escribir esta historia hehe no me arrepiento de haber escogido esta a pesar de no tener mucho adelantado xD es que se escribe solita hahahaha**

 **Algunas personas me han pedido momentos eriolxtomoyo, pero el problema es que no narro de forma omnisciente y me cuesta conseguir momentos donde relacionarlos y que Sakura o Shaoran los vean para poder narrarlos. Vamos a ver que podemos hacer para lanzar algunas indirectas y demás xD**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 8**

El día había amanecido completamente frío y las nubes grises amenazaban con dejar caer un diluvio en cualquier instante. Generalmente, a Sakura le costaba salir de la cama cuando el clima estaba así, pero ese día era diferente y desde muy temprano en la mañana, ya se encontraba ayudando en la cocina y preparando el desayuno de Shaoran mientras tarareaba una canción. Una diminuta, pero linda sonrisa adornaba sus labios y todo ese buen humor se debía a lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Sabía que no debía confundir el aprecio que Shaoran sentía por ella con otra cosa y mucho menos dejar que su corazón se entregara de lleno y sin reservas a ese joven, pero eso no quería decir que no podía disfrutar de su agradable compañía y de charlas tan amenas como la que habían tenido en el invernadero.

Su hermoso libro reposaba en su cama, después de haber leído hasta altas horas de la noche. No estaba segura si a Shaoran se le había escapado el pequeño detalle de que el libro estaba en myridio cuando se lo obsequió, pero gracias a los Dioses y a su tutora, la señora Himawari, había aprendido el idioma para poder leer los mejores libros de herbolaria que venían de ese reino. No era una experta, pero se defendía bien.

—Alguien está de muy buen humor —canturreó Tomoyo a su espalda.

—Tuve un sueño agradable —respondió Sakura sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¿Y ese sueño tuvo que ver con cierto príncipe?

Sakura no respondió, pero su sonrisa la delataba. Tenía tiempo que no amanecía tan contenta y no le importaba aguantar las bromas de su amiga. Nada podría arruinar su buen humor.

—No insistiré más, cariño, pero me alegra verte así.

—A veces creo que…

Las palabras de Sakura fueron interrumpidas por un alboroto que provenía del pasillo. Tres hombres que vestían el uniforme militar de Lyriamir, entraron en la cocina haciendo un escándalo y cuando vieron a Sakura, un escalofrío desagradable la recorrió entera. El más grande de ellos se acercó a enormes zancadas y sin delicadeza alguna, la tomó del brazo haciéndola gemir.

—Nuestra reina solicita tu presencia, pequeña ladrona.

Sakura frunció su ceño y jaló con fuerza su brazo para liberarse, pero el hombre la tenía bien sujeta.

—¡Suéltela! —Tomoyo se le fue encima, pero uno de los sujetos que solo estaba observando, se acercó a paso firme y la empujó con fuerza, haciendo que su cuerpo aterrizara en el piso, golpeando su cabeza con una de las bancas que estaba allí.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¡No se entrometa en esto o será acusada de cómplice!

Sakura estaba atónita ¡La estaban tratando como si fuera la peor de las delincuentes! Su sangre comenzó a hervir y apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Nunca, jamás había odiado a alguien en su vida… pero la reina Keiko se estaba ganando ese "honor" y con creces.

Mamá Hina se acercó hasta Tomoyo para ayudarla a levantarse, fue en ese momento cuando detalló que la frente de su pobre amiga estaba ensangrentada. Aún en ese estado, Tomoyo hizo el intento de acercarse a ella, tambaleante, pero Sakura negó con su cabeza al notar que el mismo hombre que la había empujado daba un paso adelante.

—Iré con ustedes, aunque debo decir que no sé de qué se me acusa.

—Para ser una ladrona, finges muy bien tu inocencia —dijo el guardia, jalándola del brazo—. Camina. Nuestra señora espera en la sala de los Lirios.

—¡Sakura!

—Estaré bien, Tomoyo. Por favor, llévale el desayuno a su alteza. Solo confío en ti.

Sakura se dejó llevar por los tres hombres, tratando de adivinar con qué le saldría su madrastra esa vez, pero, a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse. Aguantaría el castigo sin llorar, sin decaer, sin romperse y continuaría con su vida, sin darle el placer a Keiko de verla destruida.

Cuando abrieron la puerta del salón de los lirios, Sakura entró con su cabeza en alto a pesar de tener a la reina y a su hermana en frente, y cuando sus miradas se posaron sobre ella, Sakura no se inclinó.

—Vaya problema contigo, niña —dijo la reina, dejando su taza en la mesita—. Ya ni muestras respeto ante tus señores.

—El respeto se gana, no se impone —respondió, frunciendo su ceño.

La reina le sonrió con malicia y al hacerle una pequeña señal al guardia que la custodiaba, el hombre obligó a Sakura a arrodillarse delante de la mujer.

—Te has vuelto más grosera después del espectáculo que dio tu "grandioso" señor aquel día, pero —Sakura notó que la mujer estaba saboreando el momento—, eso se ha acabado.

La mirada de la reina se dirigió hacia su hija y ella, con una sonrisa llena de prepotencia, sacó el objeto que había mantenido oculto detrás de su espalda. Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al notar que era el libro que Shaoran le había regalado la noche anterior.

—El príncipe Shaoran me comentó esta mañana que uno de sus libros había desaparecido —dijo sin borrar su sonrisa llena de cinismo.

En ese instante, la lluvia comenzó a caer y el relámpago que cruzó el cielo, iluminó la sala de los Lirios, dándole un aire tétrico. Sakura frunció el ceño a más no poder y por primera vez, vio el verdadero rostro de su hermana. Realmente le iba el sobrenombre de "muñeca infernal" que sus amigas le habían colocado.

—Ese libro es mío. El príncipe Li me lo ha regalado —dijo Sakura sin dudar.

—¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?

—Tómelo como quiera, pero ese libro es mío y no entiendo cómo usted lo tiene, cuando yo lo dejé en mi habitación.

En otra ocasión, Sakura hubiera encogido del miedo al sentir las miradas de todos los presentes sobre ella, pero no esa vez. Confiaba en Shaoran y gracias a él, había aprendido a enfrentar su vida con una perspectiva diferente y llena de valentía. Además, ver las manos de Midori sobre su preciado libro la enfurecía y de no tener al fornido guardia a su lado, se hubiera lanzado sobre ella para arrebatárselo.

—Muy mal, pequeña ladronzuela. Debiste aceptar tu culpa —dijo la reina.

—No tengo por qué aceptar algo que no he hecho. Y también, déjeme agregar que no le creo nada, pues su alteza jamás planearía una treta como esta.

—Tienes mucha confianza en tu señor, mi querida niña —dijo con una sonrisa ponzoñosa—. Lástima que te ha abandonado.

—Además, debes recordar que ese hombre ha viajado desde muy lejos buscando un compromiso conmigo. Obviamente hará lo que yo quiera para ganarse mi favor.

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo temblaba, pero no se debía al gélido y cruel clima que se desataba afuera, ni mucho menos por miedo. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba rabiosa. Si ellas creían que iban a sembrar algún tipo de intriga entre ella y Shaoran, estaban muy equivocadas y hasta sentía lastima por ellas porque habían pecado de ingenuas. En ese instante, un pensamiento agradable y placentero se coló en su cabeza, haciéndola sonreír llena de arrogancia, por primera vez en su vida. Su hermana era demasiado estúpida al pensar que tenía a Shaoran comiendo de su mano cuando el compromiso era solo una coartada para su verdadero objetivo.

—Puede pensar lo que quiera, princesa, pero eso no borrara el hecho de que el príncipe Li me ha obsequiado ese libro y usted ha sido tan descarada que observó el momento desde las sombras.

—¡Eres una insolente!

—Sí, lo soy. Pero por lo menos no ando fisgoneando por allí.

—Esto es inaudito —dijo la reina—. No solo eres una ladronzuela, también eres una desvergonzada que anda viéndose a escondidas con un hombre… ¡Eres una arrastrada igual que tu madre!

—El asunto de mi madre no lo discutiré con usted, reina Keiko —dijo Sakura, recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no decirle todo lo que estaba atravesando su cabeza—. Y con respecto a mi encuentro con su alteza, tampoco le debo explicaciones. Es algo que nos concierne solo a nosotros dos —dijo saboreando cada una de sus palabras, al ver como la cara de su hermana se desfiguraba de la rabia.

—Tienes mucha confianza en el príncipe Shaoran, pero déjame recordarte que un hombre como él, miembro de la realeza de un reino tan grande como Myridia, jamás se relacionaría con alguien como tú ¡Solo eres un recreo para él! ¡Un juego!

—Usted jamás lograría entender una relación humana porque su única relación ha sido con su espejo, alteza. —Sakura se sentía feliz de poder arremeter con todo y defenderse sin recurrir a sus orígenes.

Había logrado entender que, en parte, era su culpa por darles demasiado poder, pero nunca más se doblegaría ante esas mujeres.

—No pierdas tu tiempo contestándole a alguien tan insignificante como ella —dijo la reina, al ver las intenciones de su hija de abalanzarse sobre Sakura—. Hay otras maneras de someterla y será en extremo placentero.

La mujer les hizo señas a los hombres y dos de ellos la tomaron de los brazos, aun estando arrodillada, mientras el otro sacaba un látigo. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por completo sin poder creer que su madrastra fuera a cruzar esa línea.

« _¡Esta mujer está loca!_ »

—Madre… creo que no…

—Diez azotes serán suficientes para que aprenda la lección. —Sakura sintió que su estómago se revolvía por el miedo, al ver cómo el hombre tensaba el látigo.

—¡Madre! ¡Solo debíamos intimidarla! —exclamó Midori—. Esto es un acto barbárico.

—Esto nos permitirá retomar el control, hija. —La mirada que la reina Keiko le dirigió a su hija era capaz de congelar al mismo infierno—. Debes aprender cómo dominar a los que están por debajo de ti, Midori, y no te atrevas a desviar la vista, esto servirá para endurecer tu carácter. Comiencen.

El espíritu de Sakura comenzó a flaquear. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control y las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, estaba aterrada. Cerró sus ojos y de inmediato, dos orbes ambarinos brillantes y llenos de seguridad le infundieron el valor que necesitaba. Esa mujer solo quería verla suplicando clemencia, pero no lo haría. Aunque perdiera el conocimiento debido al dolor, aguantaría el castigo sin emitir ni un quejido.

« _No suplicaré misericordia, ni piedad… ni mucho menos me disculparé por las verdades que he dicho_ » pensó y se preparó para recibir el primer latigazo.

El hombre golpeó el suelo con el látigo y al escuchar el característico sonido, el cuerpo de Sakura se contrajo inconscientemente. Apretó sus labios con fuerza y cerró sus ojos verdes nuevamente. El primer azote llegó sin misericordia y un ardor espantoso se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fortaleza para no dejar escapar ningún ruido que revelara el dolor tan espantoso que sentía. Mordió su labio con tanta fuerza, que un hilo de sangre descendió por ellos hacia su quijada. El segundo latigazo llegó y el dolor fue peor. Sakura parpadeó con fuerza para no dejar sus lágrimas fluir. No quería mostrar ningún símbolo de debilidad ante ellos, no quería darles el gusto de verla derrotada, pero estaba segura que no iba a resistir los diez azotes, primero caería desmayada debido al dolor tan desgarrador que sentía.

Se preparó mentalmente para resistir el tercer latigazo, pero este nunca llegó. La puerta de la sala se abrió con violencia y Sakura estaba tan adolorida que no podía ni girarse para ver qué pasaba, pero agradecía a todos los Dioses por enviar a alguien a detener aquella locura.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Sakura! —escuchó la voz de Tomoyo y sintió miedo por ella.

Si habían hecho eso con ella, que era la hija del rey, no estaba segura que podrían hacerle a su amiga. Los dos hombres que la sostenían la soltaron y enseguida sacaron sus espadas, pero en seguida, ambos habían sido lanzados lejos y entonces observó el cabello plateado de Yue a su lado.

—¡Suelte el maldito látigo!

La voz potente e iracunda de Shaoran hizo latir su corazón con fuerza.

—¿Cómo han pasado hasta aquí? —preguntó el hombre que aun sostenía el látigo.

—Digamos que sus guardias no son muy diestros en el combate —dijo Eriol a su lado—. ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

Fue en ese momento que Sakura dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran y asintió aliviada.

—Creí haber sido claro al decirle que, si tenía algo en contra de mi gente, lo discutiera conmigo directamente —siseó Shaoran.

Sakura levantó su mirada inundada de lágrimas y entonces logró ver la espalda de Shaoran cubriéndola de sus verdugos. A pesar del horrible ardor que sentía en su espalda, un sentimiento agradable y cálido se instaló en su pecho al ver que Shaoran la defendía. No se había equivocado al creer en él.

—¡Esto es absurdo! ¿Cómo se atreve a aparecer en mi sala portando armas? —gritó la reina.

—Lamentablemente, usted nos ha obligado a sacarlas al colocar guardias en la entrada que nos prohibían la entrada —respondió con voz suave, pero a su vez mordaz.

—¡Fue usted quien acusó a la chica de robo! ¡No me venga a decir ahora que no lo hizo!

—¿Quién le ha dicho tal cosa?

—Usted se lo dijo a mi hija. Atrévase a negarlo ¡Es su palabra en contra de la de ella!

—¡Oh, señora! ¡Me atrevo a negarlo y mucho más! —La insolencia de Shaoran no tenía límites—. Su hija es una malcriada y una embustera ¿En qué momento pude yo haberle dicho algo si ella se niega a recibirme? —Midori abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo.

—¡Es un grosero!

—Y su hija una mentirosa. Haríamos una excelente pareja ¿No cree, princesa Midori?

La mirada de su hermana estaba llena de miedo y vergüenza. A pesar de llevar un vestido largo y amplio, se percibía el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, el cual empeoró cuando Shaoran dio dos pasos hacia ella. El guardia que la había azotado se colocó entre ellos, impidiéndole el paso con cuerpo recto tratando de infundirles miedo, pero al ver cómo Yue y Shaoran tensaban sus cuerpos, dispuestos a pelear, comenzó a dudar.

—Apártese ahora, si no le mostraré porque mis enemigos me llaman el lobo de Myridia —amenazó con voz tétrica y fría, haciendo retroceder al hombre como un cobarde.

Solo podía ver la espalda de su señor, pero con tan solo eso, Sakura podía saber cuán grande era su cólera. Su amplia espalda estaba tensa y sus puños estaban apretados a más no poder. Sus pasos eran amplios, fuertes y, por la mirada que le estaba dando su hermana, sabía que la expresión en el rostro de Shaoran no debía ser agradable, a pesar de que su máscara lo cubriera en gran medida.

—Eriol, ayuda a la joven y sácala de aquí. Llévate a la señorita Daidoji también —dijo sin mirarla ni una vez.

—Vamos, pequeña —susurró Eriol—. Debemos curar tus heridas.

Con cuidado, entre Eriol y Tomoyo la ayudaron a ponerse en pie, pero antes de salir de aquella sala, observó como Shaoran extendía su mano hacia Midori.

—Ese libro no le pertenece. Por favor, entréguelo —dijo.

—Usted… usted me dijo…

—Devuélvame el libro ¡Ahora!

Midori abrió sus ojos atónita y entregó el libro sin más. Era la primera vez que alguien le gritaba a su hermana y no la dejaba salirse con la suya.

—¡Aléjese de mi hija! ¡Llamen a más guardias!

—Sí… debería llamar a más guardias para que el rey Fujitaka y el príncipe Touya descubran la clase de mujer que es usted —dijo Shaoran y la reina palideció—. Ha logrado lo que quería, majestad. Asistiré por mera cortesía a las dos festividades a las cuales he sido invitado por el rey y luego partiré a Myridia. No es de mi interés relacionarme con su hija.

—No puedo estar más aliviada —respondió la reina.

—Créame, el aliviado soy yo pues no tendré que lidiar con una niña malcriada como ella.

Shaoran hizo una reverencia ante ellas y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ignorando por completo los gritos de la reina.

Con cada paso que daba, Sakura sentía como si su piel se estuviera desgarrando cada vez más, pero la desesperación por salir de allí era tal, que no le importaba aguantar el dolor. Cuando por fin estuvieron fuera de aquella sala, Shaoran se detuvo, dándole la espalda en todo momento.

—Cura sus heridas, Eriol. Yo tengo algo que hacer.

—¿A dónde piensas ir?

—Hablaré con el rey. Esa mujer no puede seguir involucrando personas inocentes.

—Alteza… no… —intentó decirle Sakura, pero Shaoran levantó su mano para hacerla callar.

—Andando, Yue.

En ningún momento, Shaoran le dirigió la mirada. Sakura se sintió culpable al pensar que, quizás, el joven estaba molesto por haber tenido que renunciar a sus planes debido a su pequeño acto de valentía.

« _Fui una tonta…_ »

Eriol le ayudó a sentarse con cuidado en su cama, una vez estuvieron en la pequeña habitación. Les había tomado mucho tiempo llegar y había sido horrible tener que transitar los pasillos del palacio en esas condiciones, pero por lo menos todos los sirvientes le mostraron su apoyo.

El joven tomó una tijera que estaba en una de las gavetas de la mesita y cortó con destreza los retazos de tela que cubrían su espalda, dejando expuesta la piel maltratada y sangrante.

—Acuéstate con cuidado boca abajo. Iré a mi habitación por algunas compresas y pinzas. De regreso, pasaré por el invernadero para tomar unas hojas de Pyria que son buenas para cicatrizar.

—Eso… ya lo sé —dijo ella, tratando de reír, pero el dolor no la dejaba.

Eriol apretó su mano con fuerza y luego salió de la habitación, dejándolas solas. En seguida, Tomoyo se acercó y tomó su mano, llorando.

—¡Dios! ¡Tengo unas inmensas ganas de matar a esa mujer!

—No vale la pena, amiga —dijo Sakura—. Además, no dejé que me humillara. Aguanté como toda una campeona.

—Cuando vi que te llevaban, no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que buscar al príncipe Shaoran —dijo limpiando sus lágrimas—. Lo hubieras visto, se volvió como loco cuando le conté.

—He arruinado sus planes… debe estar molesto.

—Está molesto, pero consigo mismo —dijo Tomoyo, sorprendiéndola—. Piensa que todo esto fue su culpa por involucrarte con él.

—Eso no es… cierto. La reina me odia por otros motivos… no tiene nada que ver con él —dijo desviando su mirada.

—Cariño… sé muy bien porque la reina te odia… solo que he respetado tu decisión de mantenerlo oculto. —Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y Tomoyo le regaló una sonrisa triste—. No le he dicho a nadie, ni pienso hacerlo… pero me siento horrible al saber que esa mujer ha hecho todo esto contigo y el rey no haga nada por defenderte.

—¡No puede hacerlo! —Sakura apretó sus puños y la miró con tristeza—. Alguien de la realeza no puede defender a una simple sirvienta, Tomoyo… todos sabrían que pasa algo y comenzarían las intrigas.

—El príncipe Shaoran no dudo ni un segundo en defenderte, Sakura —Tomoyo la vio con seriedad y apretó su mano—. No le importó en lo más mínimo que hablaran de él o mandar al diablo su compromiso con la muñeca infernal. Es cuestión de honor y de hacer lo correcto.

—A veces… hacer lo correcto puede traer consecuencias graves.

—Hacer lo correcto siempre está por encima de todo, cariño. Por eso admiro al príncipe Shaoran —dijo Tomoyo y en eso tenía que darle la razón.

Shaoran era un hombre que había logrado ganarse su lealtad debido a su forma de ser tan correcta, genuina y sincera, pero él era mucho más y por eso estaba tan encantada con él. Su mirada llena de dulzura y llena de inocencia le causaba una calidez que competía con los mismos rayos del sol. Su intelecto y su forma de hablar la hechizaban de tal forma que no podía desviar sus ojos de él… y también estaba el gran enigma que lo rodeaba. Sakura aceptó en ese momento que ese joven había logrado atraparla de tal forma… que estando a su lado se sentía libre. Era contradictorio, sí, pero no podía describirlo de otra forma, por primera vez y gracias a él, Sakura se sentía plena y en libertad.

—Ya tengo todo lo necesario —anunció Eriol, cuando entró a la habitación—. Vamos a curarte, pequeña.

Eriol fue muy suave y delicado al tratarla, pero cualquier roce con su espalda la hacía gemir del dolor y al comenzar a colocar las hojas trituradas de Pyria sobre las heridas, Sakura gritó.

—Aguanta un poco, cariño —dijo Tomoyo, tomando su mano.

—Sé que arde como el infierno, pero te prometo que las marcas no serán tan visibles —dijo—. Resiste.

Sakura asintió y a pesar de arder horriblemente, dejó de quejarse.

Marcas. Ciertamente, las cicatrices reducían a cero las pocas probabilidades que tenía de conseguir un marido que la sacara de aquel lugar algún día, pero no las odiaría… pues eran un recordatorio de cuan valiente había sido y de su cambio interior. Jamás volvería a doblegarse ante nadie, ese era el significado de aquellas marcas que llevaría con orgullo.

Luego de acabar con las curas y de colocar las compresas de Pyria en su espalda, Tomoyo ayudó a Sakura a cambiarse por un camisón ligero y amplio que tocaba poco su piel, mientras Eriol se mantenía de espaldas.

—Mantente acostada boca arriba y descansa —indicó una vez Sakura estuvo vestida de nuevo.

—Pero… ¿Quién atenderá al príncipe?

—Tomoyo puede hacerlo —dijo Eriol, mientras una tímida Tomoyo asentía—. Yo me encargaré del té de Magnolia.

—Seguiré el mismo protocolo y cuidado que tú tienes, amiga. No te preocupes.

Sakura quería negarse, pero en sus condiciones le resultaba difícil el moverse y no quería ni imaginarse el tratar de cocinar así. Resignada, aceptó y le dio a Tomoyo todas las indicaciones necesarias.

Sakura se pasó todo el día acostada como Eriol le había indicado, mientras estudiaba su libro de antídotos… o eso intentaba, porque un par de ojos ambarinos no dejaban de rondar en su cabeza.

No había sabido nada de Shaoran y eso le preocupaba enormemente. Ni siquiera cuando Tomoyo fue a llevarle el almuerzo supo algo de él, pues su amiga había decidido llevarle la comida primero a ella. Fue muy entrada en la noche cuando Tomoyo por fin le dio noticias suyas.

—No está a gusto con mi comida y mucho menos con el té del joven Eriol —dijo, inflando sus cachetes—. Parece un niño caprichoso quejándose de todo.

—Quizás Eriol no sabe cómo preparar el té.

—¿Y mi comida qué? —dijo indignada—. Sé que tu comida es mucho mejor que la mía, pero tampoco es para que deje más de la mitad del plato y diga que "no tiene hambre".

—Quizás realmente no tiene hambre —dijo Sakura riendo.

—Podría creerlo… ¡Si no le hubiera gruñido la panza en pleno discurso sobre cómo le gustaba el té!

Sakura sonrió al recordar que era gracias al rugiente estómago de Shaoran que las cosas entre ellos se habían suavizado. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso, pero era como si le hubiera servido siempre… como si lo conociera desde hace años.

—Cuando me recupere le prepararé un pastel de chocolate —dijo sonriendo.

—¡Por eso no quiere comer mi comida! ¡Lo consientes demasiado!

—¡Claro que no!

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras, amiga, pero no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.

—¿Has visto a Chiharu? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema y Tomoyo la miró divertida.

—Preguntó por ti. Ya todo el mundo sabe lo que la bruja mayor te ha hecho y quien te rescató —dijo sonriendo—. Y también hay algo que debes saber…

Al notar el rostro serio de su amiga, Sakura se levantó con cuidado, quedando sentada en la cama. Tomoyo se sentó a su lado y entonces le contó que Shaoran había hablado con el rey Fujitaka y con su hermano Touya. Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se aguaron.

—¿Sabes lo que dijeron?

—Según Chiharu… el rey está furioso y el príncipe Touya se encerró en sus aposentos en la mañana y no ha querido salir de allí.

—No quería que… mi hermano debe sentirse muy mal…

—El príncipe Touya te adora, Sakura… es obvio que se siente mal y hasta impotente por no poder hacer algo… después de todo, esa mujer es su madre.

Sakura asintió y agradeció el apoyo que su amiga le estaba dando. Por fin la sensación de ahogo y tristeza por su origen había mermado un poco al poder hablar de eso con alguien. Sí, era bueno exteriorizar todo lo que sentía y Tomoyo la había escuchado pacientemente, sin juzgar, sin interrumpir… solo se había dedicado a escucharla y cuando ya no tuvo más que decir, su amiga tomó sus manos y le susurró unas palabras que jamás olvidaría.

—Eres valiosa, Sakura. No importa de dónde vengas o quienes sean tus padres, agradécele a la vida por existir.

Las palabras de Tomoyo fueron tan profundas y tan llenas de significado que no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lágrima ¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando le nombró las cosas maravillosas que había hecho por las personas a su alrededor? Incluida ella, pues Sakura la había salvado de morir de hambre en las calles al llevarla al palacio y suplicarle a la señora Izumi para que le diera trabajo cuando ambas tenían apenas diez años.

—No importa tu origen, sino lo que haces en el camino de tu vida. De que te vale nacer en una cuna de oro si no puedes ayudar a nadie. Has hecho mucho en los pocos años de vida que tienes y sé que harás muchas cosas más porque eres maravillosa, nunca lo olvides.

Diciendo esas palabras tan hermosas, Tomoyo abandonó la pequeña habitación, dejando a Sakura con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa llena de agradecimiento. Tomoyo era una valiosa amiga y Sakura no podía estar más agradecida con la vida por ponerla en su camino.

Estaba por acostarse de nuevo, cuando unos suaves golpes la alertaron de una nueva visita. Extrañada e insegura, se levantó de la cama y con lentitud y cuidado, caminó hasta la puerta. Sakura pensó que no podía ser Tomoyo porque apenas se había ido y aunque se le hubiera quedado algo, hubiera entrado simplemente y sin tocar.

Llevó su mano a la perilla y al abrir la puerta, una persona vestida de negro le colocó una mano en la nuca mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca, haciéndola retroceder con cuidado y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

El miedo la paralizó y comenzó a temblar, pensando que era el mercenario que había venido ahora por ella. Su respiración era rápida y solo estaba esperando que sacara algún arma para llevar a cabo su cometido, pero en vez de eso, la mano que la mantenía sujeta aflojó su agarre y con suavidad, acarició su mejilla. Sakura abrió poco a poco sus ojos que había cerrado debido al susto, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver como el joven se quitaba la estola que cubría su cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero estaba seguro que gritarías —dijo, dejando su boca libre.

—Casi me mata del susto —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué hace aquí, alteza? ¡Esto no es correcto!

Shaoran, sin perder más tiempo, se arrodilló ante la mirada atónita de Sakura y tomó su mano.

—He venido hasta aquí para pedirte perdón pues lo que ha ocurrido ha sido culpa mía al involucrarte en esta absurda guerra.

—¡Alteza! ¡No debe usted arrodillarse ante mí! —exclamó avergonzada—. Solo soy una humilde sirvienta…

—Pensé que los títulos y posiciones quedaban a un lado cuando estuviéramos solos —la interrumpió y apretó un poco más la mano de Sakura—. Pero puedo entender que no quiera relacionarse más conmigo después de pasar por tan traumática experiencia debido a mi incompetencia… Puede romper usted el trato si lo desea.

El verlo hincado de rodillas ante ella, diciendo aquellas palabras, conmovieron su corazón. Podía negárselo a Tomoyo, a Chiharu y a cualquiera que preguntara… pero no podía engañarse a sí misma que lo que sentía por ese joven iba más allá de una simple amistad. No podía asegurar que tan profundo eran sus sentimientos, pero Shaoran Li le atraía como si ella fuera una abeja y él la más dulce y deliciosa miel.

Sakura, tomando un poco de confianza, hizo lo que él le había hecho en una ocasión, golpeó la frente de la máscara de Shaoran con su dedo y, a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, la mirada de Shaoran brilló cuando la miró con sorpresa.

—No seas tonto, debido al susto olvidé por completo nuestro acuerdo —dijo sonriendo—. Ahora levántate, sino me obligaras a arrodillarme a tu lado.

—Me levantaré solo cuando me perdones.

—No tengo nada que disculparte porque lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya.

—Por supuesto que lo fue, la reina ha extendido el resentimiento que me profesa hacia ti.

—Shaoran… lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver contigo —dijo, caminando hacia la ventana para abrirla y así dejar pasar la luz de la luna—. Fue un asunto entre esa mujer y yo.

Cuando Sakura se giró, Shaoran aún seguía arrodillado, pero había desviado su rostro hacia otro lado.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Podrías cubrirte un poco, por favor?

Sakura bajó su mirada hacia su ropa y entonces recordó que solo estaba usando un ligero camisón que se transparentaba un poco debido a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Su rostro ardió por la vergüenza y con toda la rapidez que el dolor le permitía, se sentó en la cama y se arropó la parte delantera de su cuerpo con una sábana.

—Ya estoy cubierta —murmuró y entonces tuvo la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella nuevamente—. Eres un desvergonzado.

—¡No ha sido mi intensión!

—¿Cuánto lograste ver? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un mohín.

—No mucho, pero de igual forma te pido disculpas también por eso.

—Acepto tus disculpas por eso, pero por lo que pasó antes no es necesario —dijo suspirando—. La reina había estado buscando algún motivo para arruinarme y los celos de la princesa le dieron lo que necesitaba.

Shaoran se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Aun no entendía cómo podía transmitirle tanto sentimiento, a pesar de llevar la mitad de su rostro cubierta. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos que no podían ocultarle nada, estaba avergonzado y temeroso.

—¿Podemos dejar de pensar en eso?

—No puedo evitar pensar que fui yo quien te expuso a tal peligro —dijo, apretando sus puños—. Eriol me dijo que tus heridas son profundas y seguramente quedaran marcas.

Sí, esas marcas seguramente le quedarían de por vida en su espalda, pero no se arrepentía de ellas y quería que Shaoran lo entendiera.

—Si un guerrero puede llevar sus cicatrices de batalla con orgullo ¿Por qué no puedo llevarlas yo? —dijo sonriendo.

—Sakura…

—Estoy bien con esto. De verdad lo estoy —dijo tomando su mano para obligarlo a aflojar su puño—. No te culpes porque yo no lo hago.

—Me encantaría poder resarcir en algo lo que esa mujer ha hecho.

Al pensarlo un poco, Sakura encontró algo que él podía hacer por ella y ambos quedarían tranquilos.

—¿Puedes hablarme de tu reino? —preguntó, llamando su atención—. Descríbemelo con detalle para poder imaginármelo.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó con sorpresa y ella asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy muy exigente. Debes hacerlo como si estuvieras leyendo un libro para poder recrearlo en mi mente con exactitud.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y esperó a que el comenzará su descripción. Shaoran se mantuvo callado un largo tiempo, no estaba segura cuanto había sido, pero cuando estaba por abrir un ojo para verlo, su aterciopelada voz comenzó a narrarle lo que quería saber.

—La capital es una ciudad enorme, su nombre es Aryamir —dijo—. A diferencia de este palacio que está alejado de la ciudad, nuestro palacio está ubicado en el centro. Es mucho más grande que este y posee cuatro grandes jardines. Ninguno tan maravilloso como tu invernadero, obviamente, pero aun así son hermosos. Uno de ellos, llamado el jardín de las hadas, fue prácticamente diseñado por mi madre, por eso es nuestro favorito.

La voz suave de Shaoran la transportaba a ese lugar que describía con tanta pasión. Podía ver en su mente las preciosas flores moradas, azules y rosadas que narraba y las preciosas estatuas de hadas que parecían jugar en aquel maravilloso jardín. Describió también la sala del trono, la cocina de la cual no salía porque había aceptado ser un glotón y allí habló de las maravillosas personas que lo consentían, preparándole los dulces más exquisitos.

—Aunque debo decir que no se comparan con los tuyos.

—Eres un adulador —dijo riendo con suavidad—. Cuéntame más.

Decidió entonces salir del palacio y comenzar a describir la pintoresca ciudad y los amables ciudadanos que en ella vivían. El revoloteo en el mercado central comenzaba desde muy temprano y, algunas veces, Shaoran se fugaba con su prima para pasear por las calles y comer una que otra fruta que compraban en el mercado.

—¿Por qué no se las piden a sus sirvientes?

—Es más divertido escaparse y ver la cuidad por ti mismo. Aunque ocultar esto es bastante complicado —dijo señalando su máscara.

—¿Y cómo lo haces?

—De la misma forma que la cubrí para venir aquí… la estola solo deja libre la zona de mis ojos para ver por dónde voy… obviamente si alguien me ve directamente, nota la máscara y debo correr antes de que se forme un ajetreo porque el príncipe heredero anda paseando por allí.

Sakura se rio a carcajadas y eso le pasó factura al sentir un dolor punzante en su espalda. Quiso evitar quejarse, pero era algo que no podía controlar y Shaoran enseguida bajó su rostro avergonzado y mordió su labio inferior.

—¿Tienen bibliotecas? —preguntó, tratando de animarlo y lo vio asentir quedamente.

—Queda a unas cuantas calles del mercado. Es un edificio enorme y cualquier persona puede entrar en ella.

—¿No tienen una dentro del palacio? —preguntó ella con sorpresa y Shaoran volvió a asentir.

—Esa biblioteca es más como una extensión y contiene libros que son de interés para el rey y los miembros de la corte, pero la mayoría de los libros están en la biblioteca central —explicó—. Estoy seguro que sería difícil sacarte de allí porque son cinco pisos llenos de libros a lo largo y ancho del edificio.

—¡Oh Dios! Si algún día salgo de Lyriamir, mi primera parada será esa biblioteca —dijo emocionada.

—Pensé que dirías que tu primera parada sería visitarme… —resopló Shaoran.

—No creo que sea muy bien vista tu amistad con alguien como yo.

—No existen los títulos y posiciones entre nosotros, Sakura —dijo el tomando su mano y Sakura sintió su pulso acelerarse—. No solo te has ganado mi confianza, también te has ganado mi respeto y mi cariño. Estoy en deuda contigo.

—No… no me debes nada…

—Te debo mi vida, pero eres tan humilde que no me exiges nada a cambio.

—Creo que ahora eres tú quien me idealiza demasiado.

—Usaré tus propias palabras para responderte —dijo—. Ciertamente, no te conozco desde hace mucho, pero yo decido creer en lo que me has mostrado y, cuanto más te conozco, más me convenzo de que mi suposición es correcta —Sakura estaba estupefacta. Era increíble que él recordara sus palabras cuando ni ella misma las recordaba con claridad—. Eres una mujer maravillosa y soy afortunado de tener una amiga como tú.

Eso le había dolido un poco, pero estaba bien. Necesitaba marcar un límite entre ellos y él lo había hecho a la perfección… por mucho que le molestara.

—Lo mismo digo, alteza.

—¿Algo más que deseé saber la dama?

—Lo que deseo saber… no creo que me lo digas…

—Tiene que ver con mi máscara ¿Cierto? —Sakura levantó su mirada asustada, encontrándose con una pequeña y linda sonrisa en los labios de Shaoran.

—Estoy abusando de tu confianza…

—En realidad, no es un secreto propiamente dicho —Shaoran soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirarla—, pero es muy tarde y es una historia larga.

—Entiendo.

—No te estoy diciendo que no te lo contaré —dijo, apretando su mano—. ¿Podemos dejarlo para nuestro próximo encuentro? Prometo contártelo.

—No es necesario que me cuentes nada.

—Quiero hacerlo, después de todo, eres mi amiga ¿No es así?

—Sí… claro.

—Debo irme… Si no, Yue vendrá por mí.

—¿Se ha escapado usted, alteza? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

—He arriesgado mi cuello por usted. Espero sepa apreciarlo.

Dejando un suave beso en su mano que le aceleró el corazón a Sakura, Shaoran se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con pasos suaves hacia la puerta. Había llegado usando las sombras como aliadas y ahora debía usar el mismo método para salir de allí sin que lo vieran.

—Mañana intentaré visitarte de nuevo —dijo, cocándose la estola, pero dejando su rostro libre aún.

—Ya supe que no te agradó el té de Eriol.

—Es un gran médico, pero no sirve para esto… el maldito té estaba amargo.

—Intentaré prepararlo mañana.

—No es necesario… solo deseo pasar el tiempo charlando contigo. Te dejaré descansar.

En el momento exacto en el que vio a Shaoran sonreírle con tanta dulzura, su corazón dio un brinco y el mismo sonido de algo fracturándose se escuchó de nuevo. Enseguida, Sakura enfocó su mirada en la máscara y allí, justo en el lado contrario, apareció otra ruptura. Era mucho más brillante y marcada que la primera, pero igual de misteriosa. Como la vez anterior, Shaoran no reacciono ante el sonido y mucho menos a la ruptura de la máscara y eso la llevaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué solo ella podía verlas?

 **Bien, octavo capítulo listo :D ¿Qué tal les pareció? Les dije que este capi marcaría un antes y un después para todos y se comenzará a ver a partir del próximo capi :) Y ahora una nueva ruptura :O Espero que haya valido la pena la espera hehe y que les agradara el capi por muy difícil que fuera para Sakura afrontar lo que pasó :( pero era necesario hehe**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

Shaoran estaba intentando leer uno de sus libros para despejarse un poco, cuando Eriol entró en su habitación con su té matutino. Fue imposible para él no fruncir su ceño, mientras una sensación desagradable le recorría la espalda al recordar la amargura del té.

—Es hora, lobo.

—No quiero tomar eso.

—No seas quejumbroso y tomate el maldito té.

—¿Qué diablos le haces al té para dejarlo tan amargo? —dijo, cerrando su libro.

—La pregunta sería ¿Qué hace Sakura para que el té quede dulce?

—No me vengas con eso, Eriol. El té de Magnolia siempre ha sido dulce, eres tú quien no sabe prepararlo.

Eriol gruñó y le acercó el té de mala gana. Shaoran no se quejaba solamente del sabor amargo, también le generaba una sensación desagradable de sequedad en la boca después de beberlo, pero no tenía otra opción. Era eso o sufrir de las horribles migrañas. Cerrando sus ojos y tomando aire, bebió el té de un solo trago.

—Buen cachorro.

—Eriol… me estas tratando como a un perro…

—¿Cómo crees eso? Estoy tratándote como el cachorro de lobo que eres.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Iré a revisar a Sakura. —Al escucharlo, Shaoran olvidó por completo el sabor desagradable que le había quedado en la boca—. No me mires así porque no vendrás conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó, frunciendo sus labios.

—Sencillo. Un caballero no debe estar presente cuando un médico revisa a una mujer.

Shaoran desvió su rostro, molesto. Sabía muy bien eso, pero no le agradaba que Eriol pudiera ver algo… que él había podido apreciar la noche anterior. Obviamente, le había mentido a Sakura al decir que no había podido ver mucho… cuando, en realidad, había podido admirar su silueta completa a través de la delgada tela de su camisón… pero era algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir con nadie y pensaba llevarse a la tumba ese pequeño y sensual secreto.

—¿Qué se está imaginando, alteza? Tiene sus mejillas rojas —dijo Eriol, con burla.

—Nada que te importe.

—Ayer te arriesgaste mucho al ir a verla.

—Era necesario.

—E inapropiado —le regañó Eriol—. Sakura es una joven decente y tú te colaste en su habitación, de noche y estaban solos.

—¡No hicimos nada malo!

Eso no era del todo correcto, pero Eriol no tenía por qué saberlo. Había hecho algo indecoroso y horrible al quedarse mirándola cuando la luz de la luna delineó su cuerpo a la perfección. Solo habían sido pocos segundos, a lo máximo cinco, pero habían sido suficientes para no dejarlo dormir con tranquilidad.

—Eso lo sabemos nosotros, pero si alguien te vio entrar a su habitación podrían comenzar a hablar de ella y poner en duda su honor.

—¡Maldición! Solo estábamos hablando y necesitaba disculparme.

—Últimamente estas actuando más y pensando menos. No pierdas de vista tu norte, primo, y con esto te recuerdo que tienes cosas importantes que hacer hoy. —Eriol hizo una reverencia delante de él y salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Era cierto que, últimamente, Shaoran se había vuelto un poco impulsivo, pero era algo que no podía controlar y mucho menos si se trataba de Sakura. Ella le inspiraba un sentimiento de protección tan grande que no podía evitar cuidarla.

Recordaba claramente los acontecimientos del día anterior, uno por uno. Tomoyo había aparecido en sus aposentos con su rostro ensangrentado, pidiendo ayuda para Sakura.

No se dejó ayudar, no se dejó curar hasta que pudo hablar con él, suplicándole que intercediera por su amiga. Le contó todo mientras Eriol la atendía con preocupación, desde cómo se la habían llevado a rastras, hasta la terrible injuria que habían levantado en su contra, al llamarla ladrona.

— _Sakura no es una ladrona, alteza ¡Se lo puedo jurar! Así que… por favor… se lo suplico… ayude a mi amiga… Esa mujer es capaz de hacerle algo horrible… por favor…_ —Fue la súplica de la joven hacia él.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos y apretó sus puños. Aun después de haber hablado con Sakura, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Había involucrado a una joven tan dulce como ella en una guerra en la que no tenía nada que ver y eso no se lo perdonaría… nunca.

Así como su hermoso cuerpo se había quedado grabado en su memoria, también lo habían hecho sus heridas. La rabia había recorrido sus venas como lava ardiente al ver su sangre recorrerle la espalda. Nunca creyó que podría odiar a alguien, pero en aquel instante, realmente detestó a la reina Keiko y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no hacerle lo mismo a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó decir a Yue en la lejanía y cuando se giró, lo vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—Pensaba que solo te interesaba verme vivo y caminando… —le respondió bufando.

Yue entró en la habitación y se posicionó frente a él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Como mi mejor amigo, alteza, debería saber cuándo miento y cuando no —dijo con un deje de burla—. Y como tu mejor amigo me gustaría saber qué te tiene tan molesto.

—Nada importante…

—Claro… Entonces Sakura no es de importancia para ti.

—¿Por qué ha llegado a la conclusión de que estaba pensando en ella, comandante?

—Porque su cara de idiota me lo dice todo, alteza —dijo con una sonrisa diminuta.

—Quizás se parece a la que usted coloca cuando ve a mi hermana Fanren.

—No negaré mis sentimientos por su hermana porque usted mejor que nadie los conoce —dijo Yue, ampliando un poco más su sonrisa.

Shaoran dio un largo suspiro. Admiraba a Yue. A pesar de estar en una situación bastante incomoda, su amigo se mantenía firme en cuando a sus sentimientos y nunca los negaba, incluso cuando Zen le buscaba pelea al recordarle su compromiso.

Sabía el motivo tras aquella unión. Zen era el hijo del duque Wang, uno de los posibles nobles que estaban detrás de los ataques. Sabía que Zen no tenía nada que ver con las intenciones negativas del duque, porque eran amigos desde hace años, pero su padre, el rey, buscando su seguridad decidió comprometer a su hermana con el joven para aplacar las intenciones del duque.

Fanren no se había quejado del compromiso y cada vez que le preguntaba le decía con una sonrisa " _Es mi deber como princesa de este reino y lo cumpliré con alegría. Además, Zen es muy guapo_ " … pero sospechaba que se estaba sacrificando por él. Varias veces la había pillado mirando a Yue con aire soñador y eso ya le daba una idea de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

« _Solo espero que las cosas se esclarezcan pronto… antes de que mi hermana cometa un error_ »

—Andando… tenemos cosas que hacer —dijo al encaminarse a la puerta, escuchando los pasos de su amigo tras él.

Llegaron a la sala de reuniones, donde el rey aguardaba por ellos. Durante el desayuno, Shaoran había recibido una nota de su parte, citándolo en ese lugar. No había especificado el tema que discutirían, solo que era de extrema importancia. Inmediatamente lo había asociado con su renuencia a casarse con la princesa Midori, pero al verlo completamente solo al entrar en la sala, sin guardias, sin nobles a su alrededor y sin el consejo de ancianos… entendió que no hablarían de su hija precisamente.

—Le agradezco que viniera, príncipe Shaoran —le dijo el hombre apenas lo vio.

Fujitaka le hizo un ademan para que se sentara en la silla que estaba frente a él. Trató de mantenerse impasible ante el hombre, pero al detallar las oscuras ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos, se sintió culpable. El día anterior, Shaoran había sido muy duro con rey al confrontarlo por las acciones de la reina Keiko. Había dejado que el resentimiento y la rabia que sintió al ver a Sakura herida lo controlaran, llegando a tildarlo de cobarde y de rey títere.

—Quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para disculparme, majestad —dijo con serenidad—. Lo que le dije ayer…

—Era necesario —le interrumpió el rey—. Príncipe Shaoran… yo no soy un Dios. He cometido graves errores en mi vida, uno de ellos fue dejar que Keiko creyera que está por encima de mí… Solo estaba tratando de compensarla por las cosas que le hice en el pasado… y con eso logré involucrar a personas inocentes.

Ver al rey Fujitaka con su rostro completamente acongojado y tenso, lo transportó al momento en el que ideó aquel plan con su padre… escuchando por primera la palabra "perdóname" de su boca.

— _No dejaré que te quiten lo que te pertenece, hijo… Tú naciste en este mundo para ser rey… el más grande de todos los reyes que haya pisado Myridia, por eso lograremos salir airosos de esta maldita conspiración y serás tú quien nos lleve a la victoria definitiva._

—De igual forma, no soy quien para ofender al rey de estas tierras —dijo, volviendo su atención al hombre que tenía en frente.

—A veces necesitamos una dosis de realidad y le agradezco por dárnosla, tanto a mí como a mi hijo mayor —dijo, tratando de sonreír—. Lo he citado porque debo hacer una confesión… y no busco con esto que usted comprenda lo que ha pasado, sino que logre vislumbrar lo que se nos vendrá encima.

—Usted dirá.

—Sé que ha estado investigando por su cuenta y sabe que guardo un secreto.

Shaoran intercambió miradas con Yue al escuchar al rey. Si él sabía de sus movimientos, posiblemente también lo sabían sus enemigos.

—No tienen de que preocuparse, alteza. He sido yo quien ha dejado las pistas para que ustedes las descubrieran. Nuestros enemigos no tienen nada que ver en esto.

—Pero…

—Estoy cansado —le interrumpió—. He vivido todos estos años reprimiendo mis deseos por el "bien" de mi reino… pero la verdad es que solo soy un cobarde…

—Majestad…

—Mi hijo lo hará mucho mejor que yo, estoy seguro…. Pero para eso él debe llegar al trono y sé que muchos están interesados en no dejar que eso ocurra. Están buscando hacer con Touya lo mismo que han buscado hacer con usted.

Eso le explicaba muchas cosas, pero no la participación de la reina. Siendo su madre, ella buscaría la forma de garantizar que su hijo ascendiera al trono, a menos que su odio por el hombre que tenía al frente fuera tan grande que lo extrapolara hacia su propio hijo.

—Han intentado asustarlo —El rey negó como respuesta.

—Han intentado moldearlo a su gusto, pero mi hijo es un poco rebelde… en eso se parece a usted, Shaoran —dijo, sonriendo—. Por eso han cambiado de táctica y están tratando de doblegarlo o que se rinda para no subir al trono.

—¿Qué técnicas?

—Doblegando y amenazando a las personas que son importantes para él.

—¿La familia… real? —preguntó no muy seguro.

Shaoran sabía que el rey era muy importante para Touya. Varias veces le había dicho que era su modelo a seguir y estaba orgulloso de ser su hijo, pero no veía el mismo amor y orgullo por su madre y su pequeña hermana.

—Aquí es donde le haré mi confesión… —dijo el rey, soltando un profundo y entrecortado suspiro—. La verdad es que… tengo tres hijos… tuve un hijo fuera de mi matrimonio.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y de inmediato, su mente comenzó a atar cabos a medida que escuchaba la historia del rey Fujitaka. En ningún momento, el hombre le reveló la identidad de su hijo y se refería a él en forma "masculina", pero algo le decía que en realidad se trataba de una dulce chica de ojos verdes que él conocía muy bien.

—Al principio, creí que mi secreto era sabido solo por mi familia… pero hace poco, Touya me comentó que los miembros del consejo… en especial su abuelo, le sacaron en cara la existencia de su hermano… y lo pusieron bajo amenaza.

—Disculpen que me entrometa, pero… —dijo Yue de repente, llamando la atención de ambos—. ¿Por qué no revela su secreto? Ya existen las intrigas y los ataques en su contra.

—No. No quiero inmiscuir a mi hijo en esto. Él es un jovencito amable e inocente y no quiero involucrarlo en una pelea que no le corresponde.

—Lamento decirle, majestad, que su hijo ya está inmiscuido en todo esto. —Los ojos del rey se posaron en Shaoran—. Sí lo han amenazado para que Touya haga lo que le dicen, son muy capaces de hacerle algo.

El rey agachó su mirada y apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Al principio, cuando apenas estaba formulando sus sospechas, pensó que el rey era un hombre egoísta y temeroso de aquellos que lo controlaban, pero ahora solo veía a un padre preocupado y temeroso por la vida de sus hijos.

No entendía, ni justificaba el acuerdo al que había llegado con la reina Keiko acerca de mantener en secreto la existencia de su "hijo", pues la mujer se empeñaba en hacerle la vida imposible y ahora entendía porque el hombre no hacía nada por Sakura. Si debía mantener el secreto, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera tratando a la joven de forma amable o protectora porque lo primero que pensarían sería que el rey tenía algún amorío con ella y se vería en la obligación de revelar su verdadera relación… si realmente se trataba de Sakura.

—Debo pedirle un favor… —dijo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones—. Si la vida de mi hijo se ve en verdadero riesgo… ¿Podría llevarlo con usted a Myridia?

—¿Majestad?

—Touya puede defenderse bien… Nadie atacará a Midori porque, para ellos, es el seguro para conseguir una buena alianza ya que usted la ha rechazado —dijo riendo—. Y yo haré lo posible para mantener a los traidores controlados pues cuento con nobles y militares que aún están de mi parte… por eso le pido este favor.

—Pero para eso deberá revelarnos la identidad del joven —dijo Yue.

—Lo haré… cuando sea necesario —dijo el hombre con seriedad—. Quiero que mi hijo siga viviendo con tranquilidad, pero si su vida peligra por culpa de los traidores, quiero que lo lleve con usted. Le prometo que no le molestará.

—Lo haré con una condición —dijo Shaoran, inclinándose hacia adelante para colocar sus codos en sus piernas, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos a la altura de su mentón—. Me niego a llevarlo conmigo como un sirviente. Usted debe reconocerlo como príncipe de Lyriamir y entonces contará con el apoyo y protección de Myridia.

—No podía esperar menos de usted, alteza —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sincera.

En ese momento, el rey Fujitaka le reveló que el reconocimiento legal estaba listo y firmado desde hace varios años y lo tenía Touya en su poder. No lo habían anunciado para mantener el secreto y salvaguardar la vida del "príncipe", pero ya no valía la pena seguir escondiéndolo. Touya había considerado revelar su existencia al ascender al trono, después de su próximo cumpleaños, pero el rey creía que eso solo empeoraría la situación y la vida de su hijo correría mayor peligro, por eso había recurrido a él.

Shaoran sonrió. Si su teoría era correcta, legalmente, Sakura ya era la primera princesa de Lyriamir. El destino era misterioso y le encantaba conspirar, porque si el rey Fujitaka hubiera revelado su secreto con anterioridad… las intenciones de compromiso hubieran sido con ella y no con Midori.

« _Ese hubiera sido un mejor compromiso_ » pensó riendo.

El rey Fujitaka no era un rey títere como pensó en un principio y eso le agradaba. Aunque sus intenciones de desposar a Midori se hubieran esfumado, le prometió al hombre que lo seguiría ayudando en lo que pudiera, incluyendo la protección que le ofrecía a su hijo, fuera o no Sakura. Eso no solo le permitiría cuidar de ella, forjaría una alianza con Lyriamir por gratitud y eso era mejor que casarse con alguien que no le agradaba.

Al abandonar el salón, Shaoran no dejaba de pensar y repasar lo que el rey le había revelado. Los traidores estaban tomando como motivo para aquella revuelta el desliz del rey, pero como le había dicho a Sakura, esa era una mera excusa. Los hombres deseaban hacerse con el trono de Lyriamir porque deseaban poder.

Lo que aún no entendía era la posición de la reina Keiko. No concebía el porqué de su apoyo a la facción que quería a su esposo y a su hijo fuera del trono cuando ella sería la más beneficiada si Touya se convertía en rey. La reina madre siempre tenía poder, a veces más que el consejo, inclusive.

« _La mujer debe estar envenenada de odio_ » pensó el joven, pero algo en su interior le decía que había mucho más detrás de las acciones de la reina… incluso, detrás de las acciones de la princesa Midori.

No entendía nada, pero debía buscar la forma de descubrir pronto sus motivos porque no le quedaba demasiado tiempo en aquel lugar… y si no lograba ayudar a Touya a ascender al trono, iba a tener que verse en la penosa necesidad de declarar a Lyriamir como aliado de Eulyon.

Lo único que lo mantenía parcialmente tranquilo era que podría llevarse a Sakura con él si las cosas se tornaban oscuras en Lyriamir. No importaba si era o no la hija del rey Fujitaka, había tomado la decisión de sacarla de aquella guerra interna en la que se había visto envuelta y no permitiría que saliera herida.

« _Solo espero lograr convencerla para que se marche conmigo_ » pensó, un poco desanimado… porque sabía que iba a ser muy difícil hacerla entender que era lo mejor para ella.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, Eriol ya los estaba esperando y, sin perder tiempo, le contó que había llegado una carta de Meilin y otra de su padre. Shaoran leyó primero la de su padre en la cual el rey le recordaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba para cumplir su misión. Pasado ese tiempo, Shaoran debía regresar, declarando a Lyriamir como enemigo, lo cual ya sabía.

En la segunda carta, Meilin le reportaba que había llegado a Zahiria sin problemas y el rey Edurth había declarado su intención de aliarse con Myridia, siempre y cuando esa alianza fuera por un matrimonio adecuado para su hijo Frost. Shaoran rodó sus ojos al notar que el rey solo estaba secundando las ganas de su hijo por casarse con su prima, aunque ella no hubiera especificado que las intenciones de matrimonio eran con ella, pero más adelante en su carta confirmó sus sospechas al leer " _Frost amablemente se ha ofrecido a acompañarme durante mi viaje de regreso a Myridia, por lo cual, te pido te comportes cuando lleguemos a Lyriamir"_ Era obvia su intención. Frost quería decirle en persona sus intenciones y apreciaba que se tomara tantas molestias.

La última parte de su carta lo hizo reír _"También te digo, querido primo, que pienso probar a la princesita que has elegido y si no pasa mi prueba no permitiré que esa boda se lleve a cabo ¡Primero me dejo vencer por Yue! Y sabes que eso es imposible_ ".

« _Si supieras, prima_ » pensó con una sonrisa, doblando la carta. Shaoran recordó la conversación con el rey Fujitaka y volvió a pensar en lo agradable que hubiera sido que Sakura fuera la princesa a la que debía cortejar. Estaba más que seguro que ella hubiera pasado cualquier prueba de su prima sin problemas.

« _Pero no existen los hubieran_ » pensó y volvió a enfocarse en Eriol.

Usando su idioma nativo para evitar cualquier fuga de información, Shaoran le contó todo lo que el rey Fujitaka le había dicho. Evitó en todo momento contarle sus sospechas acerca de Sakura, o por lo menos sería así hasta que lograra comprobarlo de alguna forma.

—Entonces, estábamos en lo correcto —dijo Eriol—. El motivo de las divisiones en este reino es la existencia de ese bastardo.

—La división existe porque varios desean la corona del rey Fujitaka —dijo Shaoran con seguridad—. Estoy seguro que el trato es… conseguir apoyo de Eulyon para derrocar al rey Fujitaka y colocar a un rey más "conveniente". Luego ellos apoyaran al rey Finn para derrotarnos.

—Fue una buena idea aceptar ayudar al rey Fujitaka —dijo Eriol—. Lyriamir estará en deuda con nosotros y eso nos permitirá forjar una alianza sin necesidad de que te cases con la princesa Midori.

Shaoran asintió, pero no develó cuál era su motivo principal. Primero debía comprobar que Sakura era la princesa que debía proteger y ya estaba ideando una manera de hacerlo.

—Esto te ha salvado, primo, porque debido a tu impulsividad de ayer nos dejaste desprovistos de una buena coartada.

—Cierto, tu actitud entorpeció nuestros planes —dijo Yue y Shaoran frunció su ceño.

—¿Entonces debía dejar que azotaran a Sakura injustamente?

—No estamos diciendo eso —dijo Eriol, soltando un suspiro cansino—. Lo que trato de decirte desde esta mañana es que debes controlarte. Estas irreconocible, impulsivo y hasta más cascarrabias de lo normal… por poco apuntaste a la reina con tu espada ayer.

—Lo hubiera hecho con gusto, Eriol, pero no lo hice y es lo que cuenta.

—Diría que nuestro lobo gruñe más si se trata de defender a cierta joven de ojos verdes —dijo Yue a su espalda.

Shaoran negó con su cabeza y sonrió. Nuevamente su amigo sacaba a colación el tema, pero esta vez no se dejaría amedrentar por ninguno de los dos. Lo miró con una sonrisa llena de altanería y atacó, dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

—Si me gusta o no la chica, es mi asunto, comandante. Creí que estaba claro.

—Por supuesto, alteza. Solo quería confirmar mi teoría.

—¿Acaso has aceptado que Sakura te atrae como mujer?

—Ya he dicho que ese es mi problema, Eriol.

—Eso explicaría su impulsividad, alteza —le respondió con una sonrisa insolente—. ¿Realmente te gusta?

—¿Realmente vamos a hablar de chicas?

—No, pero no negarás que es divertido de vez en cuando charlar de cosas como esta.

Shaoran rio a carcajadas como hace mucho no lo hacía. Siempre hablaban de planes, conspiraciones, una que otra broma… pero nunca de cosas tan simples como una conversación de "gustos y mujeres" y eso era refrescante para él.

—Por cierto, preguntó por ti.

—¿Quién?

—Sakura, preguntó por ti —dijo Eriol—. Me hizo un interrogatorio para saber porque el té me está quedando tan amargo y creo que ya dimos con el motivo. Estaba usando los pétalos recién cortados en vez de los secos.

Saber que ella pensaba en él lo hacía sentir… bien. No había pasado ni un día desde la última vez que se habían visto y realmente extrañaba verla revoloteando por allí o… simplemente escuchar su risa por alguno de sus comentarios. Extrañaba su comida, sus postres, el dulzor de su té… también extrañaba las agradables conversaciones que se formaban entre ellos. Soltando un suspiro, Shaoran aceptó que en verdad la extrañaba… a ella.

—Sakura es demasiado amable y noble —dijo—. Hubiera preferido que me gritara, pegara o incluso que me insultara y me culpara por lo que ocurrió ayer… pero en vez de eso… me trató con gentileza e incluso pidió algo absurdo como compensación… —Ambos lo miraron expectantes y soltando otro suspiró, Shaoran les contó acerca del relato que ella le había pedido.

—Posiblemente tú también le gustas… no le encuentro otra explicación.

—No puedo gustarle cuando no ha visto mi rostro, Yue —dijo haciendo una mueca.

—Pero le encantaría que fuera así ¿Cierto, alteza? —dijo con una diminuta sonrisa que el correspondió.

Shaoran no podía negar que eso enaltecería su ya dañado ego masculino. Lo que le había dicho a Sakura aquella noche sobre su máscara era cierto, muchas personas le temían, incluidas las damas que él había tratado de cortejar, por eso le había impresionado que ella le confesara su curiosidad acerca de su máscara y que hasta la considerara hermosa.

—Veremos qué opina cuando sepa la verdad.

—¿Piensas decírselo? —preguntó Eriol con sorpresa.

—Se lo prometí… es lo menos que puedo hacer para resarcir de alguna manera lo que tuvo que pasar.

El escrutinio de su amigo y su primo lo hizo sentir intimidado y, enseguida, su rostro se calentó. Se sentía como un niño pequeño pillado en una travesura y no como el príncipe que era… con veinticuatro años de edad.

« _¿Es tanto problema que me agrade una mujer?_ »

—Sabrás tú en qué te metes, primo —dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Luego me contaras lo que suceda.

—Yo también tengo curiosidad.

—No creo que sea curiosidad sana la de ustedes. Solo son un par de chismosos.

Los toques lejanos de la puerta principal dieron fin a la conversación. Seguramente era Tomoyo con el almuerzo y eso le recordó su plan, el cual pondría en marcha de inmediato. No había nadie en el mundo que conociera tan bien a Sakura como ella y por eso estaba seguro de que Tomoyo esclarecería su panorama.

—Iré a abrirle.

—Eriol… —lo detuvo—. Cuando Tomoyo entre, deseo hablar con ella a solas.

—¿Me dirás que también te gusta ella? —preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Es hermosa y divertida, pero ya he visto que alguien más ha puesto el ojo sobre ella —dijo riendo—. Estate tranquilo, solo deseo preguntarle algo de Sakura.

Pocas veces podía tomar a su primo con la guardia baja, por eso fue entretenido verlo con su cara llena de sorpresa y su rostro completamente rojo. Aclarando su garganta, hizo una reverencia delante de Shaoran y salió de la habitación.

—Así como tú eres obvio con respecto a Sakura, lo es Eriol con la chica…

—Ve el lado positivo, podemos hacer más reuniones para ver quién es el más miserable de los tres.

—Ese premio me lo llevaré siempre yo, alteza.

—Fanren no se ha casado aún —dijo Shaoran, frunciendo su ceño.

—No… pero lo hará dentro de poco —dijo, haciendo una reverencia ante él y salió detrás de Eriol.

Soltando un suspiro, Shaoran se sentó en la mesa y esperó pacientemente a que Tomoyo entrara a su habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la risueña joven se asomó por la puerta.

—¡Buenas tardes, alteza!

—Buenas tardes, Tomoyo.

La joven colocó la bandeja en la mesa y le mostró el almuerzo que había preparado para él. Limpió bien los utensilios como lo haría Sakura y luego, colocó los cubiertos delante de él junto al plato que contenía el apetitoso almuerzo, luego de probarlo ella primero.

—Espero le guste esta vez…

—Lamento mucho haberle hecho creer que no me agrada su comida —dijo, apenado—. Lo que sucede es que me he acostumbrado a la comida de Sakura.

—¿Y qué hará cuando se vaya? —preguntó ella con sus ojos enormes y curiosos.

—Pues… tendré que acostumbrarme a la comida de mis cocineros nuevamente —dijo, probando la comida—. Está delicioso, se lo agradezco mucho.

Shaoran comió con lentitud y se obligó a dejar el plato vació… aunque se le hubieran quitado las ganas de comer cuando ya iba por la mitad.

« _Diablos… realmente extraño su comida_ »

—¿Pasa algo, alteza? ¿Le desagradó la comida?

—Estoy bien, Tomoyo. No se preocupe, la comida estaba deliciosa.

No muy convencida, la chica comenzó a recoger las cosas en su bandeja. Shaoran consideró que era hora de ejecutar su plan y saber de una buena vez si Sakura era la hija del rey Fujitaka.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

—¡Oh! Bueno… amaneció muy adolorida, pero las heridas tienen mejor aspecto y Eriol ha sido muy optimista. Dijo que se está recuperando muy rápido.

Shaoran asintió. No sabía cómo abordar el tema con ella, por eso debía ganar tiempo hasta que pudiera armarse de valor para preguntarle sobre los padres de Sakura.

—¿Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo?

—Desde los diez años —respondió Tomoyo con una hermosa sonrisa—. Sakura me salvó de morir en las calles de hambre… recuerdo haber estado casi desmayada cuando me encontró. Prácticamente, me trajo cargada y luego de alimentarme y limpiarme, me ayudó a conseguir este trabajo.

—Se nota el gran cariño que le tiene.

—Sakura es como una hermana para mí —dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Por eso yo… por eso no me importaría dar mi vida por la de ella… ayer yo… lo siento… yo…

Shaoran sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo cuando vio las primeras lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y se lo ofreció, sonriéndole. La joven le agradaba, era una chica sincera, sin filtro y siempre decía lo que pensaba. Por eso, le enternecía verla demostrar el amor que sentía por Sakura.

« _Ahora entiendo por qué le agrada a Eriol_ »

—Tomoyo… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Claro, alteza —Tomoyo le tendió el pañuelo, pero el negó y la obligó a conservarlo.

—¿Sakura no tiene familia? —El cuerpo de la joven se tensó y eso era un indicativo que ella sabía muy bien la respuesta—. Ella me comentó de sus orígenes, pero nunca me habló de sus padres.

—Su madre falleció hace muchos años… era una bailarina prodigiosa y con respecto a su padre… no sé nada. Ella es muy cerrada en cuanto a eso.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo temblaba y sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro. Eso le demostraba que la chica no estaba acostumbrada a mentir, pero lo hacía por Sakura, y por eso le agradó aún más.

—Sí lo sabe, pero no quiere decirme —dijo Shaoran, riendo.

—Yo… no…

—Tranquila, Tomoyo. No la obligaré a decírmelo, pero su actitud me ha acercado un poco más a la verdad.

—¿Acaso usted…?

—Dejaremos que sea ella quien me lo diga —le interrumpió con una sonrisa, colocando uno de sus dedos sobre sus propios labios, pidiéndole así a la joven que guardara el secreto—. Estoy seguro que me ganaré su confianza y me lo dirá en algún momento.

Tomoyo negó con su cabeza y sonrió. A pesar de no decirle el secreto de Sakura, las ideas de Shaoran estaban mucho más claras y ahora, con seguridad, podía decir que Sakura era la princesa que debía proteger.

—¿Puedo pedirle un último favor?

—El que guste, alteza.

Shaoran se levantó de la mesa y caminó con elegancia hacia el escritorio, donde sacó una hoja de papel. La cortó a la mitad y luego escribió en ella una corta nota.

" _Eriol no me ha dejado ir a verte, pero eso no significa que no pueda demostrarte cuanto extraño tu comida, tus postres y nuestras charlas agradables… en pocas palabras, te extraño_ "

Dobló el papel y se lo entregó a la joven.

—¿Podría llevárselo a Sakura?

—¡Oh! ¡Con gusto! Estoy segura que se alegrará mucho.

La joven hizo una reverencia ante él y se marchó corriendo. Luego de eso, Shaoran asistió a varias reuniones y realizó sus prácticas en el campo de entrenamiento, pero no podía concentrarse del todo. Estaba deseoso de saber qué pensaría la dulce princesa al leer su nota.

Eriol apareció puntual a las tres de la tarde con su té y por primera vez no estaba amargo, aunque aún le faltaba para que llegara al punto exacto de dulzor que le gustaba.

—No seas tan niña y tomate el maldito té —refunfuñó su primo.

—Eres un médico excelente, pero no sabes preparar un simple té. Quizás, Sakura debería hacerte un manual para prepararlo —dijo riendo.

Luego de eso, se dedicó a leer un libro, mientras esperaba impaciente la llegada de Tomoyo para la cena.

Le resultó extraño y sorpresivo notar que estaba plenamente consciente de su entorno al escuchar la conversación que mantenían Eriol y Yue en la sala. Soltando un suspiro, volvió su vista al libro, pero no lograba avanzar a la velocidad a la que estaba acostumbrado y eso lo tenía un poco frustrado.

Nuevamente, unos lejanos golpes se escucharon, acaparando por completo su atención. Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se encaminó a la sala donde vio aparecer a Tomoyo nuevamente con una bandeja que llevaba, en esa ocasión, su cena.

—Buenas noches, alteza.

—Buenas noches, Tomoyo —dijo con una emoción mal disimulada.

—¿Dónde comerás tu cena?

—Está bien aquí —le respondió a Eriol y con premura, caminó hacia la mesa donde Tomoyo colocó la bandeja.

Shaoran estaba impaciente, no podía negarlo. Mientras la joven cumplía el protocolo de siempre para servirle, quería preguntarle si le había entregado la nota a Sakura, pero al notar las miradas de Yue y Eriol sobre él, se mordía la lengua.

Esa vez, literalmente, se obligó a tragar los alimentos. No tenía que ver con el sabor, pues estaba delicioso, solo que no tenía ganas de comer debido a sus nervios y su impaciencia.

« _Parezco un maldito chiquillo_ » pensó mientras gruñía.

—Alteza —lo llamó Tomoyo de repente y cuando levantó su cara hacia ella, notó que la chica le sonreía—. Se merece un premio —dijo y luego señaló hacia el salero que no había tocado.

Notó que, debajo de él, había un pequeño papel doblado. Con disimulo, lo tomó y la joven aprovechó para recoger todo.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Fue un placer. Me encantó verla sonrojada.

Shaoran sonrió al escucharla y guardó la pequeña nota entre sus ropas. Tomoyo salió de sus aposentos con una enorme sonrisa y, dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca, Shaoran corrió hacia su habitación para leer la nota de Sakura.

Abrió la ventana por donde ella había logrado colarse hace tantas noches y dejó que la luz de la luna invadiera la habitación. Desdobló el papel con manos temblorosas y entonces, con una sonrisa boba, leyó el contenido.

" _Al leer la primera parte de tu nota, la palabra caprichoso se me vino a la mente, pero supiste arreglarlo con tu última frase. Yo también lo extraño, alteza. Su amiga por siempre, Sakura_ "

—Amiga… —murmuró sonriendo.

Miró la luna, estaba completamente llena… al igual que su pecho. Podía sentir como nacía en él un anhelo profundo y voraz que lo asustaba y emocionaba por igual. Era la primera vez que sentía tantas emociones juntas.

Al principio, Sakura solo había despertado su curiosidad porque no parecía tenerle tantas reservas como los demás. Su interés sobre ella se incrementó al notar que era increíblemente lista y muy hábil con las plantas, y luego… su carácter dulce, curioso y cautivante, lo obligó a mantener su atención sobre ella… en todo momento. Le había parecido interesante empezar una amistad con ella porque era una joven divertida y lo entretenía con su ingenuidad, pero…

« _Posiblemente he caído yo mismo en mi juego_ » pensó, mientras volvía a releer la nota de la joven.

No era estúpido. Desde el principio, Sakura había atrapado su atención, aunque lo había confundido con mera curiosidad, pero ahora podía decir que siempre le había atraído como mujer… y eso, en vez de asustarlo o preocuparlo, lo emocionaba.

—Quizás ya no me interesa tanto ser amigos, mi dulce princesa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 10**

El agua de la regadera caía con suavidad sobre sus hermosas flores, formando pequeñas gotitas sobre ellas que parecían hermosos diamantes. Durante una semana entera tuvo que mantenerse alejada de su preciado invernadero ya que Eriol le había prohibido tajantemente realizar cualquier actividad que no fuera comer, leer o dormir.

Sakura estaba cansada de estar sin nada que hacer y en contra de las indicaciones del joven médico, había decidido fugarse hacia su paraíso. Estaba terriblemente preocupada pues nadie sabía cuidar de ese lugar mejor que ella y hasta esperaba encontrarse con algunas flores marchitas, pero al llegar, se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba tan hermoso y vivo como siempre.

Aun no entendía cómo se había mantenido sin sus cuidados, pero estaba muy aliviada por ello.

—Pensé que estarías de reposo hasta mañana, hija mía. —La suave y amable voz del rey la hizo girarse y en seguida se inclinó ante él.

—Lamento haberme tomado tanto tiempo libre, majestad.

—Creí haberte explicado que de esa puerta para adentro dejaba de ser un rey —le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

—Me alegra verlo saludable… padre. —Sakura le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y apenas su padre abrió sus brazos, ella se refugió en ellos.

—Estaba muy preocupado por ti —dijo, sin querer apretarla mucho—. Aun no comprendo por qué hizo esto Keiko.

—No importa, padre. Estoy bien y es algo que no volverá a repetirse.

—Ciertamente, no se repetirá porque la estoy vigilando —dijo separándose de ella—. Sé que no es amable contigo, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a maltratarte de esta forma… Esto es culpa mía.

—Es mi culpa… yo le di poder al permitirle ese trato.

—Pero es algo que no debió pasar, hija —dijo colocándole las manos en las mejillas—. Por cierto… sé que no soy tan experto como tú, pero traté de mantener sano nuestro jardín.

Entonces, había sido su padre quien cuidó del invernadero mientras ella estaba de reposo. El rey era un hombre que siempre estaba ocupado, aun así, había logrado hacer un pequeño espacio en su agenda para cuidar de aquel lugar que era tan importante para ambos, pues era su nexo padre e hija.

—Lo noté apenas entré… Se lo agradezco mucho.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, cariño. Era lo menos que podía hacer… sé que tu vida en el palacio no es sencilla, pero quiero que sepas que me esmero para que las cosas marchen de la mejor forma posible para todos.

—Lo sé, padre. Lo sé.

—Déjame regar yo las plantas. Ayer quité la maleza de las flores de Magnolia y Touya me ayudó con las Camillias… Está muy preocupado por ti y no le ha hablado a su madre desde que el príncipe Shaoran nos contó lo sucedido.

Sabía por Tomoyo que su hermano había intentado ir a verla, pero fue interceptado por los guardias de su madre, prohibiéndole terminantemente reunirse con ella. Quizás a su hermano le faltaba la picardía y osadía de Shaoran para revelarse, pero era mejor así. No quería poner a su hermano en una situación delicada en la cual tuviera que elegir entre ella y su madre.

—No quería que lo supieran…

—El príncipe Shaoran estaba furioso… —le contó su padre, mientras continuaba regando—. Fue como recibir un golpe en la cara de su parte… y se lo agradezco pues me abrió los ojos en muchos aspectos.

—Es un joven muy correcto y no le gustan las injusticias —dijo Sakura, llena de orgullo—. No sabe cuan agradecida estoy con él, padre, pues ha abierto mis ojos también.

—¿Puedo saber de qué forma? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y Sakura se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—No imagine cosas, por favor. Me refiero a su forma de ser… me ha inspirado mucho y también es un joven muy culto, sabe cosas muy interesantes y siempre es un deleite escucharlo hablar.

—Es una lástima que hayamos perdido la oportunidad de emparentarnos —dijo su padre, soltando un suspiro—. Estaba muy ilusionado con ese matrimonio.

—¿A pesar de su máscara? —preguntó Sakura con cuidado.

—Me ofendes al pensar así de mí, cariño —respondió riendo—. Además, ya había tenido la oportunidad de verlo con anterioridad hace un año cuando asistí a la reunión para la fijación de las rutas comerciales en Myridia. Sus ideas eran interesantes y novedosas, es un joven astuto. Realmente me gustaba como marido para tu hermana y no creo que podamos conseguir otro noble que tenga los pies en la tierra como él.

Sí y casi podría asegurar que no existía otro joven como Shaoran en los siete reinos. Lo único bueno de todo lo que había pasado, era que Shaoran no tendría que casarse con la malcriada de Midori, por mucho que a su padre le hubiera gustado. Era un mal que el joven se había evitado, porque debía ser un auténtico infierno enlazarse con una niña malcriada, pensaba Sakura.

—Bien, ya terminamos aquí —El rey dejó la pequeña regadera en su lugar y se giró para verla—. Quiero que vuelvas a tu habitación y esperes pacientemente hasta mañana.

—Me aburro mucho en mi habitación.

—Himawari te llevará dos libros nuevos que he encargado para ti —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente—. Uno es de herbolaria y el otro es una historia de fantasía que te encantara.

Sakura le sonrió a su padre y lo acompañó hasta la puerta del invernadero. Cruzando esa barrera, dejaban de ser padre e hija para convertirse nuevamente en rey y sirvienta, por mucho que lo odiaran.

—Regrese con cuidado, majestad —dijo Sakura, haciendo una reverencia ante él.

—Una última cosa —dijo, girándose hacia ella—. Si las cosas se complican… quiero que pienses solo en ti.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Quizás… en algún momento deberemos… separarnos.

—¿Padre?

—Si una guerra estalla, te quiero lejos de aquí ¿Entendido? Ya has tenido que pasar por mucho, como para pagar por mis errores también —dijo, acariciando sus mejillas—. He solicitado ayuda a una persona de confianza… Sé que estarás en buenas manos.

El hombre dejó un beso en su coronilla y dándole una última sonrisa, se alejó a paso lento. Sakura llevó su mano hasta su pecho para tratar de apaciguar los latidos angustiados de su corazón ¿Acaso su padre ya sabía que la guerra inminente entre Myridia y Eulyon los alcanzaría también? O ¿Se estaría refiriendo a otra guerra?… ¿Una guerra interna en Lyriamir?

No podía calmarse, no cuando temía por sus seres queridos. Su padre le había demostrado una vez más cuanto la amaba y cuan preocupado estaba por ella al pensar primero en su seguridad antes que en la de él, pero ella también lo amaba y quería que él estuviera a salvo.

Debía hablar con Shaoran y si era necesario, pedir su ayuda para proteger a su padre… así tuviera que contarle la verdad.

No podía negar que algunas veces le había recriminado a su madre por ser una bastarda, pero en ese pequeño momento, Sakura no podía estar más feliz de llevar la sangre de ese gran rey en sus venas. Se giró de nuevo hacia su invernadero para observarlo desde la puerta, ese lugar representaba los sentimientos que su padre tenía por ella y no podía estar más agradecida y conmovida.

« _Espero que algún día estés orgulloso de mí, padre_ » pensó mientras sonreía y soltaba un suspiro. Lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, aun si tenía que violar el secreto de su origen.

—Veo que está de buen humor. Me alegra verla así. —La voz de Shaoran, a su lado, la hizo brincar del susto.

—Juro que le colocaré un cascabel, alteza —masculló ella, tratando de normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

Shaoran soltó una risa suave, educada y agradable. Ese sonido nunca tenía intenciones ocultas y quizás por eso le resultaba tan encantadora.

Las mismas sensaciones que había sentido la primera vez que lo vio volvieron a ella, pero acrecentadas, debido a las inmensas ganas que había tenido de verlo durante aquella larga y eterna semana. Eriol no solo le había limitado las actividades, también le tenía controlada las visitas y eso repercutía directamente en los encuentros con Shaoran.

El joven no había podido colarse de nuevo a su habitación, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, pues Eriol y Yue lo mantenían en constante vigilancia para que no la "molestara" durante su reposo. Eso lo sabía porque Tomoyo se lo había contado dos días atrás, pero por lo menos habían mantenido la comunicación mediante notas… la cuales tenía guardadas en un cofre como si fueran un tesoro.

— _¡Esto es tan emocionante! Me siento como una celestina al ayudarlos con las notas. Si llegan a casarse, pido ser la madrina de su primer hijo._ —Le había dicho Tomoyo, mientras soltaba una carcajada, haciéndola sonrojar.

Estaba loca, pero le agradecía mucho por haberlos ayudado a mantener la comunicación.

Sakura levantó su mirada hacia él y ahora que podía observarlo con libertad, pudo apreciar las rupturas en la máscara. Dos líneas oscuras y delgadas la atravesaban desde el borde inferior hasta llegar a los orificios de los ojos. Por lo visto, no había aparecido otra en la semana que había pasado, confirmando la teoría que había formulado mientras no tenía nada que hacer. Sakura había llegado a dos conclusiones, la primera era que solo ella podía verlas, cosa que demostraría luego, y la segunda, era que ella estaba relacionada directamente con sus apariciones… La pregunta clave era ¿Qué debía hacer para que surgieran más?

—Se ha escapado de su claustro —dijo, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Lo aprendí de un amigo mío. Usted lo conoce bien —dijo ella, sacándole una sonrisa jovial.

—Debo decir que su amigo es una mala influencia para usted.

—Quizás, pero me he enterado que el pobre está sufriendo porque no saben preparar su té.

—El té de Eriol ya no es amargo, pero no logra dar con el punto de dulzor exacto —dijo haciendo una mueca—. Algunas veces le falta y otras le pone de más. Creo que lo hace a propósito.

Sakura trató de retener la risotada que quería brotar desde su garganta, pero al escuchar la risa de Shaoran, explotó. Ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas sin importarles que alguna persona pudiera verlos o escucharlos.

—¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? —preguntó Sakura cuando su risa se calmó.

—Cuando Tomoyo apareció buscándola en mis aposentos, supimos que se había escapado y el único sitio viable era su invernadero.

—¿Están molestos? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Están preocupados y… obviamente me ofrecí a buscarla.

—No puedo creer que Yue lo dejara hacer esto —dijo Sakura riendo.

—No fue sencillo… y digamos que debo convidarlo de cualquier postre de chocolate que usted me prepare hasta que regresemos a Myridia.

—No es usted un buen negociante, alteza.

—Me he salido con la mía, Sakura ¿No me ve aquí? —dijo Shaoran con orgullo—. Además, puede usted prepararme otro tipo de postre que no involucre chocolate —dijo riendo con picardía.

—¡Que malvado es, alteza!

—Vamos, la escoltaré de regreso a su habitación.

—En dado caso, alteza, debería escoltarlo yo. Soy su sirvienta.

—Una señorita convaleciente, querrá decir —dijo, dándole una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo sonrojar—. Y mi deber como caballero es acompañarla para asegurarme que llegue a su habitación sana y salva.

—Mucho trabajo para usted.

—Se equivoca, pues será para mí un placer disfrutar de su agradable compañía después de haber estado privado de ella por una semana entera. Las notas solo eran un pequeño aliciente.

Sakura comenzó a caminar y él enseguida se posicionó a su lado. No era común que un sirviente caminara al lado de su señor, pero para Shaoran no era agradable tener "sombras" detrás de él, nunca perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo cuando ella pretendía hacerlo. Además, en ese momento solo eran dos amigos caminando y hablando de un sin fin de cosas, después de haber estado alejados.

—¿Cómo se siente de sus heridas?

—Mucho mejor, gracias a su primo —respondió—. Estoy completamente repuesta y para mañana me tendrá a su servicio nuevamente.

—Es bueno saberlo… ¡Por fin le diré adiós al maldito té de Eriol!

—Es usted muy duro con su primo.

—Lo dice porque no ha probado su té.

—¿Y qué me dice de la comida de Tomoyo? —preguntó burlona—. Ella aún sigue resentida porque no la valora.

—No se trata de eso y mucho menos desprecio su comida —dijo Shaoran avergonzado—, pero prefiero la comida que usted prepara, si me permite decirlo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. —El cuerpo de Sakura se calentó de una forma agradable y la sensación de sentirse tan ligera como una pluma la abordó.

Lo miró de reojo y cuando la pilló observándolo volvió a mirar al frente. Lo había extrañado. Su aterciopelada voz, su risa, sus comentarios bromistas… todo. Realmente iba a extrañarlo en demasía cuando regresara a su reino, pero no perdía la esperanza de por lo menos saber noticias suyas por medio de cartas… si le llegaban.

Shaoran se detuvo y se colocó justo en frente de ella para mirarla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de determinación y eso la intimidó un poco, haciéndola desviar su mirada cuando sus mejillas resplandecieron rojas.

—¿Sería mucho pedirle que el té de mañana en la noche lo tomemos en el invernadero? Deseo entregarle algo que le pertenece y también cumplir la promesa que le he hecho.

Sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero no quería que Shaoran le contara su historia por obligación.

—No es necesario, alteza.

—Le hice una promesa y es mi deseo cumplirla, Sakura. No lo hago por compromiso, créame.

La mirada de Shaoran no le mentía. Realmente quería compartir con ella esa pequeña parte de su vida y en ese momento se dio cuenta que él confiaba plenamente en ella. Por eso, ella también deseaba ser sincera con él y aprovecharía el momento para pedir ayuda para su padre.

—No tengo problema, alteza —respondió—. Pero debe saber que yo también deseo compartir algo con usted.

—Entonces hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Mañana en la noche tendremos una cita y revelaremos nuestros secretos. —A pesar de no estar diciéndole nada especial, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su mirada, logrando con eso que Shaoran riera con suavidad nuevamente—. Por esto es que usted me agrada, Sakura. Es una persona inocente y genuina. Espero nunca cambie.

—Usted también lo es, alteza —dijo mirándolo con fijeza—. Por favor, tampoco cambie.

—Intentaré no hacerlo.

Ambos se miraban con fijeza y aunque lo quisieran, les era difícil desprender sus ojos del otro, o por lo menos era así para Sakura. Ciertamente, debían tener cuidado de dejarse ver en esas actitudes por otros, pero aquellos orbes ambarinos la tenían presa y tampoco era que quisiera esforzarse mucho en liberarse.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es un regalo de los Dioses poder deleitar mi vista con tan placentera visión! —exclamó de repente una voz que Sakura conocía muy bien y enseguida su cuerpo se estremeció con desagrado.

Giró con lentitud su cabeza, encontrándose con un hombre alto, delgado y de lacios cabellos negros. Ante los ojos de muchas mujeres nobles, el conde Sawada era un hombre atractivo y un excelente partido, pero para ella era alguien desagradable y en extremo lascivo. No sabía exactamente su edad, pero seguramente era mayor que Shaoran y Touya y, a diferencia de ellos, era un noble estirado y prepotente al que no le importaba absolutamente nada y como prueba, estaba el hecho de haber soltado semejante comentario en presencia de Shaoran.

« _¡Ni siquiera se molesta en ocultar la maldita mirada llena de lujuria!_ » pensó furiosa.

—¿Quién es el caballero? —La quijada de Shaoran se tensó y enseguida sus manos se hicieron puños.

—El conde Sawada, alteza. Le hable de él en una ocasión —respondió ella en voz baja, tratando de ignorar las desagradables sensaciones que le ocasionaba aquella mirada tan negra como la noche.

—Será un placer estar en el palacio y contar con tu maravillosa compañía, deliciosa criatura —dijo acercándose a ella, pero Shaoran interpuso su cuerpo entre ellos, ocultándola de la mirada oscura y despreciable de aquel hombre.

—Creo que sus comentarios están siendo poco educados y está incomodando a la joven.

—¡Oh! Ya la reina me había comentado en sus cartas que teníamos al grandioso lobo de Myridia en nuestras tierras —dijo con un deje burla—. ¡Es un placer saludarlo, alteza!

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Recordaba claramente el comentario de Eriol acerca de las personas que llamaban así a Shaoran.

« _Este hombre está involucrado también_ » pensó asustada.

—No puedo decir lo mismo —siseó Shaoran.

Sakura tenía miedo, pero no por ella, sino por Shaoran. Ese hombre era en extremo peligroso y demasiado poderoso, ella lo sabía muy bien y no quería que Shaoran tuviera nada que ver con él. Mientras más lejos estuviera de ese sujeto, mejor.

Oculta de la vista del conde, Sakura se tomó el atrevimiento de sostener con una de sus manos la tela de las ropas de Shaoran. La espalda del joven se contrajo en respuesta, más no se dio la vuelta. Era como si tuviera un duelo de miradas con el conde.

—Bien, muy bien, alteza. Me gusta su sinceridad —El hombre le dio una sonrisa malintencionada que la hizo temblar—. He sabido que ha estado involucrado en penosos incidentes. Debe… mantenerse alerta, príncipe lobo.

Sakura no podía dar crédito a la desfachatez del conde ¡Se había atrevido a amenazarlo directamente! Sus puños temblorosos se cerraron con más fuerzas alrededor de las ropas de Shaoran, pero en vez de notarlo tenso, el joven se veía completamente relajado.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, conde Sawada. Ya he tomado cartas en el asunto… y le agradecería que me llame como es debido.

—¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Su alteza imperial! —dijo, aguantando la risa.

—Ese título es muy exagerado —Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar la risa de Shaoran, porque esta vez no era suave y gentil, carecía de calidez en su totalidad y estaba desprovista de sentimiento—. Puede llamarme príncipe Li, le doy ese permiso.

—Me siento completamente… honrado y extasiado.

El hombre desvió sus fríos ojos negros hacia ella nuevamente y los vio brillar con malicia pura.

—Espero que nos llevemos tan bien como siempre durante mi estadía en el palacio, mi dulce flor —Sakura se sintió asqueada y más cuando notó que se relamía sus labios.

—Lamento informarle que esta joven me sirve exclusivamente a mí.

—Algo que puede arreglarse cuando hable con su majestad.

—Desafortunadamente, no está en manos de la reina esa decisión. La joven me sirve a mí por órdenes directas del rey Fujitaka.

—Bien… quizás eso sea correcto —dijo chasqueando su lengua de forma grosera, pero luego mostró de nuevo una sonrisa malintencionada—, pero eso no indica que no podamos encontrarnos por allí ¿Cierto, querida?

Dando una reverencia exagerada, el conde se retiró, no sin antes darle otra de sus intensas miradas a Sakura que seguía medio oculta detrás de Shaoran. Cuando el hombre desapareció de su vista, Sakura se permitió soltar el aire de sus pulmones de un solo golpe.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —le reclamó Shaoran encarándola.

—Alteza…

—Cuando me hablaste de ese sujeto no mencionaste en ningún momento el trato lascivo que te da.

Sakura soltó un largo y quejumbroso suspiro. Los ojos de Shaoran hablaban por si solos, no tenía que ver el ceño fruncido que seguramente estaba oculto tras su máscara para saber que estaba molesto con ella.

Abrió la boca para defenderse, pero en ese momento, el mismo ruido de algo fracturándose se oyó. Miró al frente y entonces observó cómo se formaba otra fragmentación. En esa ocasión, era una línea que iba desde el orificio del ojo derecho, atravesando su sien y se perdía detrás de su alborotado cabello color chocolate.

« _¿Por qué ha aparecido ahora?_ » pensó desconcertada. No había hecho nada especial para causarla, incluso lo había hecho molestar y no creía que esa fuera la razón.

—¿Sakura, estás bien?

La joven volvió en sí y detalló que la mirada de Shaoran estaba llena de preocupación. Eso le demostraba que él no se daba cuenta de las fragmentaciones.

—Lo siento… no quería molestarlo —dijo, volviendo al asunto, ya luego se preocuparía de la máscara—. Usted tiene muchos asuntos de los cuales preocuparse para añadirle los míos…

—A partir de hoy, no estarás sola en ningún momento —dijo con voz suave, pero decidida—. No voy a permitir que ese hombre lleve a cabo sus amenazas.

—También lo ha amenazado a usted, alteza… y recuerde que nuestro acuerdo se limita a cuando estamos solos —dijo ella, notando como uno de los sirvientes los miraba con curiosidad desde lejos.

—No podría importarme menos en estos momentos, Sakura —dijo acercándose—. Te mantendré a salvo así tenga que escoltarte en todo momento.

—¡No me ha amenazado a mí solamente!

—Puedo defenderme muy bien solo, pero… —Hizo una pausa al notar como el sirviente se acercaba un poco más—. No dejaré que le pase nada. Usted está a mi cargo, entiéndalo por favor.

Sakura había olvidado cuan terco podía llegar a ser Shaoran, por eso se limitó a asentir y continuar su camino hacia su habitación, siendo escoltada por Shaoran de forma disimulada. El agradable ambiente que se había formado antes, se había esfumado.

—No puede entrar a mi habitación, alteza.

—Cierto, pero puedo verla caminar desde aquí.

—Ya se parece al comandante Yue —dijo riendo—. Vaya, tranquilo. Seguramente Tomoyo está esperándome.

—Bien, pero quiero recordarle una cosa —dijo, acercándose un poco—. Usted es valiosa para las personas a su alrededor, no les cause preocupaciones innecesarias y déjese cuidar.

Sakura sintió un revoloteo en su estómago. Asintió con rapidez y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de su habitación sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía… no estaba segura de lo que podría hacer. Sus sentimientos estaban comenzando a descontrolarse y, aunque intentara frenarlos, le era muy difícil no reaccionar al trato que Shaoran le daba ¿Cómo evitar sentir todas esas sensaciones maravillosas que solo él causaba? ¿Cómo evitar que su corazón latiera como loco cuando escuchaba su suave risa?

« _¡Ni consiguiéndole defectos creo que pueda dejar de sentir esto!_ » pensó mortificada y aunando a eso, estaba la máscara que se le antojaba romperse en los momentos menos oportunos « _¡Como si tuviera vida propia y su misión fuera hacerme pasar por loca!_ »

—¡Allí estas! —exclamó Tomoyo apenas la vio entrar—. La señora Himawari ha traído estos libros… Tus mejillas están rojas ¿Acaso tienes fiebre?

—No es nada… —respondió apenada, recibiendo los libros.

—Ese nada me suena a mucho y tiene que ver con cierto joven —Apenas en ese momento, Sakura cayó en cuenta que Chiharu también estaba allí—, pero ¿Cómo no enamorarse de semejante hombre?

—Al principio decías que era un monstruo —le reclamó Sakura.

—¡Ha! ¡No lo has negado! —exclamó Chiharu con felicidad, haciéndola arder de la vergüenza—. Y con respecto a lo otro, yo solo repetí lo que las personas decían —dijo haciendo un mohín.

—Eso te enseña a no creer en todo lo que dicen —intervino Tomoyo y Chiharu asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Desde que Shaoran les había demostrado a todos que los rumores eran falsos con su actitud solemne y correcta, Chiharu era mucho más cuidadosa a la hora de "hablar" de los últimos acontecimientos, pero no podía negar que seguía siendo cotilla, por mucho que le desagradara cuando Tomoyo y Sakura se lo decían.

—Hablando de eso… estaba esperando que llegaras para decirte algo, Sakura. —Sí, la joven seguía siendo una cotilla.

—Si me ibas a decir que el conde Sawada llegó, ya lo sabía. Me lo encontré de camino hacia acá —Sakura guardo sus libros nuevos y se sentó cerca de Chiharu. Ya luego les echaría una ojeada.

—¡Dios! ¿Ese hombre no se cansa? —dijo Tomoyo, furiosa—. ¡Debemos armar un plan para no dejarte desprotegida!

—Afortunadamente no estaba sola. El príncipe Shaoran estaba conmigo y literalmente me ha escoltado hasta aquí cuando notó las intenciones del conde.

—Sigo diciendo, los myridios son hermosos y dulces. Quiero uno para mí. De preferencia que tenga cabello negro y use lentes —dijo Tomoyo con aire soñador.

Sakura rio y envidió a su amiga por aceptar sus sentimientos de forma tan liberal. No estaba segura como sería el trato entre ellos, pero Tomoyo era muy abierta y quizás hasta ya le hubiera lanzado indirectas a Eriol. La creía muy capaz.

—En realidad, apenas me voy enterando de la llegada del conde —dijo Chiharu con sorpresa, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y su rostro se puso serio—. Lo que te quería decir tiene que ver con la danza de tu madre.

Sakura frunció su ceño y entonces escuchó lo que Chiharu tenía para decir. Según le habían contado, la reina había eliminado por su propia mano las danzas que las bailarinas de las flores harían durante la celebración del cumpleaños de su hermano, entre ellas, la danza del cerezo en el viento.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Está vez si es de una fuente confiable —dijo Chiharu inflando sus cachetes—. Conozco a una de las bailarinas y me lo ha contado, pero lo más extraño fue lo que me dijo uno de los organizadores. Al parecer, la programación se sigue manteniendo, pero las bailarinas no vendrán porque la reina en persona las ha cancelado.

No necesitaba darle mucha vuelta, la reina Keiko quería hacer quedar mal a su padre delante de sus invitados y los demás miembros de la corte. Por eso no había cambiado la programación a pesar de cancelar las danzas ¡Y faltando tres escasos días para la celebración! Sakura no podía creerlo ¡La maldad de esa mujer no tenía límites!

Sakura maldijo su suerte. Si hubiera sabido eso antes, habría podido avisarle a su padre, pero ahora no tenía forma de hacérselo saber.

—¡Maldita bruja! —gritó Tomoyo con furia—. ¡Ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo para arruinar sus planes!

Sakura también deseaba eso. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía lo suficientemente osada como para frustrar los planes de la reina. La pregunta era ¿Qué podía hacer?

En el par de minutos que estuvo considerando sus opciones, pensó en su madre. En su mente, podía verla danzando hermosamente con su largo cabello negro ondeando en el viento.

— _Escucha bien, cerezo. El objetivo de una bailarina no es entretener, sino brindar felicidad. No lo olvides nunca. Con tus pasos, movimientos y expresiones; haz feliz a tus espectadores_ —Solía decirle cuando le enseñaba su danza; y como si hubiera recibido una revelación divina, sonrió.

—Arruinaremos sus planes —dijo emocionada.

Sus amigas se miraron con sorpresa, mientras Sakura iba de aquí para allá, removiendo el interior de sus baúles y gavetas con insistencia.

—En algún lugar lo guardé, estoy segura —murmuró sin parar de buscar.

—Cariño, si nos dices que estás buscando, podemos ayudarte.

—Quiero contarles mi plan cuando… ¡Aquí esta! —exclamó, sacando un paquete del pequeño armario.

Lo colocó en su cama y lo abrió con lentitud, revelando su contenido. Un precioso traje en diferentes tonos rosados se dejó ver y al sacarlo para extenderlo sobre su cama, sus amigas quedaron boquiabiertas.

—Es… precioso… —dijo Tomoyo, pasando sus dedos por la fina tela.

—Era de mi madre —Sakura miró aquella prenda con orgullo y cariño—. Es el vestuario para la danza del cerezo en el viento.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dijo Chiharu, acariciando los hermosos relieves bordados que asemejaban pétalos de flores en el borde de la falda—. Si se danza con esto, realmente parecerá que una flor está ondeando con el viento.

—Y la tela es de calidad —añadió Tomoyo—. A pesar del tiempo, se ha mantenido intacta y no se ha decolorado ni un poco.

—¡Y las mangas son traslucidas! ¡Dios! ¡La bailarina se parecerá a la diosa Nym! —dijo emocionada.

Sakura no estaba segura si se parecería o no a la diosa de la fertilidad, pero si su madre había usado ese traje para hacer feliz a su padre… ¡Ella también lo haría!

—Mi plan es… suplantar a la bailarina y danzar por ella —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, colocando la hermosa parte superior del traje sobre su cuerpo para enseñárselas a sus amigas.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Estás loca! —exclamó Tomoyo—. ¡No puedo dejarte hacer tal locura!

—Es cierto, la reina no dudara en tomar represalias —dijo Chiharu frunciendo su ceño.

—No está en discusión, chicas. Me sé los pasos de memoria y lo haré con o sin su ayuda.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban con determinación. Muy difícilmente podrían hacerla cambiar de parecer y lo único que podían hacer sus amigas, era apoyarla y cubrirle la espalda.

—Bien… te ayudaremos —resopló Tomoyo.

—¡Gracias!

—Pero debemos hacer algo para que no puedan reconocerte —agregó su joven amiga.

—¿Y si le pintamos el cabello? ¡O una peluca! —propuso Chiharu.

—¡No usaré peluca!

—Cierto… podría caerse durante el baile… y los tintes, aunque sean temporales, dañan el cabello.

Sakura entendía la preocupación de sus amigas. Pararse en frente de la reina y danzar, si se lo permitía, era declararle la guerra directamente y eso le traería graves problemas. Sakura frunció su ceño y apretó la pieza del vestuario de su madre contra su pecho, realmente quería bailar para alegrar a su padre.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Tomoyo y enseguida tomó papel y lápiz para comenzar a realizar trazos sobre ella.

Chiharu y Sakura se asomaron sobre sus hombros y lo que vieron las hizo sonreír. Tomoyo era excelente dibujando y lo que estaba plasmando en aquella hoja era simplemente maravilloso. Una hermosa bailarina que danzaba con las ropas de la madre de Sakura y llevaba una hermosa máscara que tapaba su rostro, muy parecida a la de Shaoran.

—Y para el cabello… —dijo, mientras trazaba más líneas—. Un hermoso velo con flores y listones que lo tape en gran medida. Así no podrán detallar muy bien el color y el largo del cabello.

—¿Crees poder hacerlo en tres días? —preguntó Chiharu.

—Cariño, me ofendes. Lo tendré listo en dos. Solo necesito un par de cosas que tú me ayudaras a conseguir.

Las jóvenes pasaron la mayor parte del día planeando muy bien su estrategia. Chiharu conocía muy bien a uno de los organizadores y no sería problema colarse en la fiesta y hacerse pasar por bailarina principal cuando la vieran vestida con ese traje. Tomoyo se encargaría de la máscara y de ajustar el traje a las medidas de Sakura para que le quedara perfecto y en los escasos días que quedaban, la misión de Sakura era practicar y refrescar sus pasos.

—Pienso que es una misión complicada —dijo Tomoyo, mientras paseaban por el jardín oeste.

—Pero no imposible —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

La excusa para volver a salir había sido "Sí ya lo había hecho una vez, otra no le haría mal".

—A veces creo que estás más loca que yo…

—Pero así me amas —dijo Sakura—. Además, también estas emocionada, en especial por la máscara.

—No puedo negártelo, pero eso no significa que deje de creer que todo esto es una locura.

—Aun así, tú…

Sakura detuvo su andar cuando, a lo lejos, vio a Shaoran caminar tranquilamente, pero no estaba solo. Midori iba a su lado y eso la hizo sentir extraña.

—¿Qué hace la muñeca infernal a su lado? —preguntó Tomoyo molesta.

—Lo ha buscado para pedirle perdón. —La voz de Eriol detrás de ellas las asustó.

—¡Dios! Realmente les colocaré un cascabel a cada uno —dijo Sakura, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

—Creí haberte dicho que estabas de reposo hasta mañana.

—Estoy cansada de estar encerrada —resopló.

—Aunque yo hubiera preferido quedarme encerrada para no tener que ver esta horrible escena —dijo Tomoyo mirando al frente.

Sakura sintió nauseas al notar como su hermana aparentaba reír con suavidad de algún comentario de Shaoran « _¿Acaso no notas que está fingiendo, Shaoran?_ » pensó, frunciendo su ceño.

—No puedes volarle la cabeza con la mirada por mucho que lo intentes, pequeña.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Eriol.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo sí lo sé! Está hablando de algo muy común… "Los celos" amiga.

—¿Y por qué estaría celosa de la princesa? Tiene un comportamiento horrible y es más falsa que una Camillia roja —dijo Sakura.

Sabía que su hermana no tenía los mismos intereses intelectuales de Shaoran y tampoco era una persona grata para él en ese momento, por eso no entendía por qué seguía a su lado cuando, seguramente, estaba hastiado. No necesitaba ver la expresión de su rostro para saberlo.

« _Aunque… todavía cabe la posibilidad de que le esté agradando su compañía… y juro que, si es así, le daré el té más amargo de su vida_ » pensó, mientras apretaba sus brazos con fuerza.

Resopló molesta y cuando tomó la decisión de retirarse para no tener que observarlos más, nuevamente el sonido de otra fragmentación se escuchó perfectamente, a pesar de la distancia. Enfocó de inmediato su mirada en la máscara y pudo detallar el brillo misterioso que siempre aparecía cuando alguna ruptura se formaba.

Nadie parecía percatarse de ello, ni siquiera su hermana que estaba cerca de él. Miró de reojo a Eriol y no notó cambio alguno. Eso comprobaba que solo ella podía verlas, pero lo que no comprendía era ¿Por qué había aparecido? ¿Tendría Midori algo que ver?

« _No… si fuera así, se hubiera dado cuenta_ » pensó. Sakura estaba segura que se debía a algo que ella misma había hecho y comenzó a sentirse frustrada al no comprender lo que estaba pasando.

« _Realmente… voy a comenzar a creer que se rompe cuando le da la gana y quiere volverme loca…_ » pensó, tragando en seco.

—Eriol… puedo hacerte una pregunta…

—Claro, pequeña.

—¿Has notado… algo particular en la máscara del príncipe?

—Define particular, porque debo decir que se trata de un objeto muy particular en su totalidad.

—Algo nuevo… no sé… como líneas profundas e irregulares… —dijo quedamente porque, si eso era algo malo, no quería ponerse en evidencia y mucho menos que la tildara de loca.

—¿Líneas? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo rupturas?

Sakura lo miró con alivio al creer que él también las veía, pero la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro le decía todo lo contrario. Eriol volvió a mirar al frente y luego la miró a ella.

—¿Exactamente que ves?

Sakura sacudió su cabeza y por segunda vez, no pudo sostener la mirada añil de Eriol. Sus ojos la observaban de forma analítica y fría, como si aún no creyera lo que ella le había dicho.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Tomoyo, al notar el cambio de actitud de Eriol y este, aclarando su garganta, volvió a mirar al frente.

—Lo siento, no es nada importante… —dijo—. En realidad, no he notado nada diferente, pero te aconsejo que no le digas nada de esto a Shaoran.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —preguntó Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque las cosas deben seguir su curso natural… —susurró misteriosamente, pero fue perfectamente audible para ella—. ¿Cuándo apareció la primera?

Sakura dudo en responder, pero luego de unos segundos, contestó soltando un suspiro.

—Luego de ser envenenado.

—¿Y… cuantas van?

—Cuatro… Hoy han aparecido dos.

—Bastante rápido. —Eriol le dio una sonrisa pícara que no supo interpretar.

Iba a preguntarle, pero en eso vio cómo su hermana fingía tropezarse para así poder sostenerse del brazo de Shaoran. Ese pequeño acto hizo que la sangre de Sakura ardiera. Su ceño se frunció aún más y cuando se dio cuenta, había apretado sus puños con mucha fuerza.

« _¿Qué me está pasando?_ »

—Interesante —murmuró Eriol a su lado y cuando subió su mirada, el joven le dio una de sus sonrisas socarronas—. Avísame si aparece otra y sigue como hasta ahora. Debo dejarlas, señoritas. Que tengan una linda tarde.

Eriol palmeó la espalda de Sakura con entusiasmo y se acercó trotando hasta donde estaba Shaoran conversando con Midori… y ella aún mantenía su mano en el brazo del joven. Eriol susurró algo en el oído de su primo y este, con un disimulado movimiento, miró en su dirección. En seguida sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y desvió la mirada, avergonzada.

—Creo que le es más interesante observarte de lejos que escuchar las estupideces de la muñeca infernal —canturreo Tomoyo, sacándole una sonrisa, la cual se amplió al notar que su hermana miraba en su dirección también y apretaba sus puños con disimulo.

—Quizás lo que ella le está diciendo no es tan interesante.

—Yo creo que ni que le hablen de los fulanos tratados comerciales te perdería de vista —dijo Tomoyo riendo.

Educadamente, Shaoran retiró la mano de Midori de su brazo y realizó una ligera inclinación delante de la princesa para luego alejarse a paso firme, siendo seguido por Eriol y Yue. Sakura no sabía qué había hablado con su hermana, pero por su actitud y… por preferir mirarla a ella… quizás no se merecía un té amargo.

 **Listo ¿Qué tal les pareció este capi? XD Espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno, ya vamos viendo poco a poco como la máscara se va rompiendo y también que la relación SakxShao va viento en popa hehe**

 **¿Y el conde que jugara en esto? ¿Qué creen? Al parecer, Eriol tiene sospechas XD Hahaha**

 **Espero que disfrutaran el capi. Nos leemos en el próximo ;)**

 **Un besote**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Los suaves rayos del sol que se filtraron por su ventana llegaron directo al rostro de Sakura y la hicieron fruncir el ceño. Fastidiada, comenzó a estirarse debajo de su sabana y con pereza, se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo. El clima afuera seguramente estaba delicioso, pero el calorcito de su cama era mucho más agradable y no pensaba abandonarla en un buen rato.

Con lentitud, abrió un ojo y notó que su habitación estaba completamente iluminada. Tenía días que no dormía tan bien y eso la había dejado un poco desorientada, por eso, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo, trató de ubicarse en el tiempo y al lograrlo, abrió sus ojos en su totalidad.

—¡Oh Dios!

Con rapidez, Sakura se levantó de su cama y comenzó a buscar con desespero la ropa para alistarse. Se había quedado dormida.

—¡Esto es insólito, Sakura! —se regañó mientras se cambiaba.

Recogió su largo cabello en una coleta alta mal hecha y salió corriendo hacia la fuente donde siempre tomaba agua para asearse. Apenas le daría tiempo de lavarse allí mismo la cara.

—¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas? ¿Por qué? —se preguntó mientras restregaba su cara.

Se secó con su pequeño mandil y corrió a toda velocidad hacía la cocina. No estaba segura de la hora, pero era tarde y debía prepararle el desayuno a Shaoran.

A medida que avanzaba, Sakura miraba en todas direcciones y solo pudo respirar tranquila cuando la puerta de la cocina estuvo a la vista. Había empezado mal su día y no quería empeorarlo encontrándose con el conde Sawada.

—¡Tenias años que no te quedabas dormida! —se burló Tomoyo apenas la vio entrar.

—Buenos días para ti también, amiga —resopló.

—No te molestes, cariño. Sabes que estoy bromeando —dijo Tomoyo—. Estaba por ir a despertarte.

Sakura soltó un sonoro suspiro y se puso manos a la obra. Hubiera querido hacerle un gran desayuno a Shaoran, pero no tenía mucho tiempo y por eso se decidió por unas tortitas con trozos pequeños de chocolate. Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, colocó todo en una gran bandeja y junto a Tomoyo, fueron al invernadero. Ya faltaba poco para la hora del té de Shaoran y debía darse prisa para prepararlo.

—Comencé con la máscara —dijo Tomoyo mientras ella preparaba el té.

—¿Tan rápido? Pero… apenas lo planeamos ayer…

—Y debemos apresurarnos si queremos que las cosas salgan bien —le interrumpió—. Chiharu fue muy rápida al conseguirme los materiales. Anoche mismo los trajo y la comencé al instante.

—Eres increíble.

—Debes comenzar tus ensayos, amiga —Tomoyo frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella—. No quiero presionarte, pero debes hacerlo perfecto.

—Me sé los pasos de memoria…

—¿Hace cuánto no danzas? —Sakura abrió su boca para responder, pero Tomoyo la interrumpió de nuevo—. No danzas desde que tenías catorce años. Debes refrescar los pasos para no darle el gusto de verte fallar a la bruja mayor y a la muñeca infernal.

Al nombrar a Midori, Sakura no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. El desagrado que sentía por su hermana no se debía solamente a lo que su mentira había causado y a sus palabras malintencionadas. Sakura admitía, después de pensarlo mucho, que estaba celosa y también estaba molesta por lo que había escuchado el día anterior.

Cuando Shaoran se había retirado a sus aposentos, las damas de compañía de su hermana comenzaron a alardear sobre cuan enamorado estaba el príncipe de ella ¡Y Midori no lo había negado sabiendo que era una vulgar mentira! Solo se había limitado a sonreírles con falsedad y dejarlas hablar para levantarle el ego aun más.

« _Y se atrevió a decirme descarada a mí_ » pensó con indignación.

—Eso no pasara —dijo Sakura con determinación—. En mis momentos libres, practicaré sin descanso.

—Chiharu y yo hablamos… ella estará contigo en todo momento para evitar que el conde Sawada te moleste porque yo no podré hacerlo. Usaré todos mis ratos libres para terminar la máscara con el velo y ajustar el traje. Puedes aprovechar para que ella te dé su opinión sincera durante las prácticas.

Sakura asintió en respuesta. Si sus amigas estaban haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarla, ella también debía esforzarse.

Al agregar el té en la tetera, Sakura acomodó todo en la bandeja y se encaminó hacia los aposentos de Shaoran. Tomoyo la acompañó hasta que la atención de los guardias recayó en ellas y entonces, se despidió.

Sakura tenía una larga semana sin poner un pie en ese lugar y estaba un poco ansiosa. Sí, había visto a Shaoran el día anterior, pero aún no superaba el haberlo visto en compañía de su hermana y no sabía como reaccionaría al estar en su presencia.

El amable guardia de siempre le sonrió y le preguntó acerca de su salud, haciendo que las mejillas de Sakura ardieran al darse cuenta que más personas de las que creía se habían enterado de lo ocurrido con la reina.

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias —dijo con timidez.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Ya la extrañábamos por aquí —dijo el joven, tocando la puerta por ella.

En seguida, Eriol apareció por la puerta, sonriendo. Dando una ligera inclinación, le dio la bienvenida y la dejó pasar.

Como siempre, Yue permanecía inexpresivo en un rincón, pero al verla y contra todo pronóstico, le dio una pequeña sonrisa que le hizo brincar el corazón del susto. Nunca se imaginó que vería algo como eso y debía admitir que no le quedaba mal la sonrisa, lo hacía lucir mucho más apuesto.

—Me alegra verla.

—Nunca creí que llegaría a escuchar eso… —dijo, aun sorprendida.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

—Pensaba que no era de su agrado.

—Aunque no lo crea, usted está en mi lista de personas gratas.

—Y debes sentirte afortunada, pequeña. Esa lista es muy, muy, muy corta —dijo Eriol, mientras le quitaba la bandeja para ayudarla.

—¿El príncipe está dormido?

—Te está esperando en el dormitorio. Desea comer allí.

Eriol y Sakura se encaminaron juntos a la habitación, mientras Yue abría la puerta por ellos. Sakura buscó por todos lados, pero no había rastros de Shaoran.

—Llega tarde.

Cómo ya era costumbre, Sakura sintió que había perdido algunos años de vida debido al susto y por eso, se giró molesta.

—¡Si vuelve a hacer eso, le colocaré un cascabel! ¡Es en serio!

Eriol y Shaoran estaban aguantando la risa, como si fueran un par de niños que habían realizado una travesura. Sakura también tenía ganas de reír, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, pero debía mantener su máscara de seriedad si no quería ser objeto de burla de esos dos. Cuando estuvo más tranquila, notó que Shaoran miraba la bandeja que Eriol traía.

—¿Por qué traes tú la bandeja?

—¿Por qué la pregunta, primo?

—Quiero saber quién ha preparado el té.

—¿Me has visto salir de aquí?

Shaoran lo pensó un poco y luego, le quitó la bandeja.

—No sé qué rayos le haces al té, así que es mejor ser precavido —dijo caminando hacia la mesita donde la colocó.

Eriol negó con la cabeza y se retiró de la habitación. Sakura comenzó a preparar la mesa, mientras él se sentaba. Limpió los utensilios con cuidado y sirvió las tortitas en un plato que colocó frente de Shaoran.

—Lamento que sea algo sencillo… pero se me hizo un poco tarde —dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Estaba por mandar a Yue a preguntar por usted… estaba preocupado.

El calor en el rostro de Sakura se intensificó y comenzó a abanicarse como de costumbre. Obviamente, la risa de Shaoran no se hizo esperar.

—Por favor, corte un pedazo para poder probarlo.

—¿Volveremos a esto?

—Sabe que es necesario.

—En realidad no lo es… y estoy por pensar que solo quiere comer de mi comida —dijo burlón, mientras cortaba un trozo de sus tortitas—. Mantengamos en secreto que tienen chocolate.

Sakura sonrió y tomó el trozo que él había cortado para ella. Lo comió y esperó unos minutos para darle libertad de comer.

Shaoran se veía relajado y eso le agradaba. Disfrutaba de cada bocado y no paraba de elogiar su comida mientras la degustaba. Sakura estaba feliz, habían regresado a su agradable rutina con buen pie.

Como de costumbre, sirvió las dos tazas de té y luego él eligió una de las tazas para ella. El té estaba delicioso, como siempre, y luego de un par de minutos, Shaoran llevó su taza hasta sus labios y al probarlo, emitió un sonido de deleite que la hizo sentir satisfecha.

—Adiós al té de Eriol.

—Aun no entiendo cómo le hacía para que le quedara tan mal —dijo Sakura riendo.

—No lo sé… pero prefiero los dolores de cabeza a tomar el té de Eriol nuevamente. —Shaoran bebió otro sorbo y cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del sabor a placer.

—¿Ha tenido… dolores de cabeza últimamente? —preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

Shaoran bajó su taza vacía y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Estaba evitándola y eso no era nada bueno.

—¿Alteza?

—Puedo tolerarlos —dijo, aun sin mirarla.

—El té no se los ha quitado.

—Nunca lo ha hecho —confesó—, pero los suaviza mucho. Un ataque se siente como si estuvieran golpeándome la cabeza con un martillo… pero gracias al té, apenas se siente una ligera presión que es fácil de sobrellevar.

El corazón de Sakura se comprimió de tristeza, pero inmediatamente se regañó a sí misma porque no debía sentir lastima por él. Shaoran era un hombre fuerte y valeroso que había aprendido a afrontar los acontecimientos difíciles de su vida y, agradablemente, no dejaba de sorprenderla e impresionarla.

—Ayer en la tarde la vi de lejos.

El "casual" comentario le hizo fruncir el ceño, pues se estaba refiriendo al momento en el que lo había visto con Midori.

—Se veía un poco molesta… ¿Le sucedido algo?

« _Sí… estabas con ella_ » pensó, más no dijo nada. Negó con su cabeza, mientras apilaba los utensilios que Shaoran había utilizado durante su desayuno y los colocaba en la bandeja.

—A mi juicio, sí lo estaba… y en estos momentos también lo parece.

—Está exagerando.

—La princesa se acercó a mí para pedir disculpas por lo que ocurrió aquel día y…

—No es necesario que me lo cuente, alteza —le interrumpió—. No es algo que le ataña a la servidumbre.

—En estos momentos no se lo estoy contando a mi sirvienta, sino a mi amiga —dijo con un deje de molestia en su voz—. También me comentó que había sido la reina quien planeó todo y la obligó a mentir.

—Y usted le creyó —dijo Sakura, apretando el agarre de sus manos en las agarraderas de la bandeja.

La sonrisa ladeada de Shaoran le hizo saber que había detallado su reacción y sus mejillas ardieron.

—Hay algo en usted que llama mucho mi atención. —Shaoran se levantó y le quitó la bandeja de las manos para colocarla en la mesa nuevamente.

—¿Qué será?

Con lentitud, Shaoran se inclinó hacia adelante, agachándose hasta llegar a su altura.

—Los ojos de la princesa son verdes, iguales a los suyos, pero… —No despegaba su mirada de la de ella, haciendo que su temperatura corporal aumentara con rapidez—. Sus ojos, Sakura, resplandecen como hermosas joyas. Puras y sinceras.

—¿Y los… los de ella? —tartamudeo.

—Los de ella me dijeron que estaba mintiendo y por eso no le creí ni por un segundo —dijo enderezándose de nuevo.

—¿Terminaste de desayunar? —gritó Eriol de repente, desde el recibidor—. Recuerda que tenemos varias cosas que hacer.

Shaoran soltó un bufido y salió de su habitación, siendo seguido de una muy sonrojada Sakura.

—Yue, por favor, acompaña a Sakura. No la dejes sola en ningún momento.

—Pero…

—Ya hablamos de esto —la interrumpió—. Yue la escoltará a menos que tenga usted otra solución.

Sakura abrió y cerró su boca varias veces, tratando de objetar, pero sabía que sería inútil, era casi imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—Bien, como no hay objeciones, la dejo en buenas manos —dijo, encaminándose a la puerta—. Y recuerde que tomaré mi té nocturno en el invernadero. No llegue tarde —dijo con burla y salió sin dejarla decir nada.

Miró a Yue con pena y al notar su rostro nuevamente inexpresivo, Sakura suspiró incómoda. Tener a Yue de guardaespaldas no iba a ser agradable.

De vez en cuando, Sakura lo miraba de reojo, aun mantenía ese rostro inexpresivo que no le decía absolutamente nada. No sabía si estaba molesto, incomodo, aburrido… o quizás ni le importaba acompañarla, pero a ella sí.

—¿Ese es el sujeto? —dijo de repente y Sakura detuvo su andar a su lado.

Siguió la mirada de Yue y allí estaba el conde Sawada. Sus ojos oscuros estaban posados en ella.

—¿Y si le damos un buen susto? —Una diminuta sonrisa se coló en sus labios mientras colocaba su mano sobre el mango de su espada.

—Me encantaría, pero se metería usted en problemas, comandante. Ese sujeto es peligroso.

—¿Sabe cuántos guardias estaban en el pasillo aquel día? —Sakura asumió que se estaba refiriendo al día en el que había recibido los latigazos y negó con su cabeza—. Quince y yo me encargue de ocho.

—No me refería a su destreza en la pelea —dijo Sakura, riendo.

—Lo sé. Solo quería alardear un poco —Sakura rio al notar que Yue era mucho más agradable de lo que creía.

—Es un enorme placer verte a estas horas de la mañana, mi querida flor. —La voz del conde los sorprendió a ambos.

Inmediatamente, Yue frunció su ceño y se puso a la defensiva, porque era evidente que el conde no estaba contento con la presencia del comandante a su lado. Su mirada fría alternaba entre ellos.

—He estado buscando la oportunidad de cruzar palabras contigo, pero he notado que estás muy… acompañada últimamente.

—Cumplo las órdenes que se me dan y en este momento me encuentro guiando al comandante Yue.

—Otro… myridio, me imagino —dijo despectivo.

Sakura pensaba que Yue iba a ofenderse por el comentario del conde, pero muy al contrario, parecía divertido.

—Veo que no somos de su agrado —dijo con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Digamos que no me agrada que otros estén disfrutando de lo que es mío —dijo el conde, posando sus fríos ojos sobre Sakura.

Yue de inmediato se interpuso entre ambos y bloqueó a Sakura de su vista con un movimiento nada disimulado.

—¿Puedo saber de qué objeto está hablando? Que yo sepa no tenemos nada que sea de su pertenecía.

—Veo que le gusta jugar, comandante —dijo el conde, acercándose a él con actitud amenazante—. Bien, vamos a poner nuestras cartas sobre la mesa. Dígale a su señor que esa mujer es mía y aunque se empeñe en mantenerla alejada de mí, siempre encontraré la manera de saciar mi deseo.

—Deje de decir palabras que ensucian los oídos de esta chica —dijo Yue en un tono fuerte—. Si quiere cumplir su amenaza, entonces intente pasar el filo de mi espada primero.

—Yue… —susurró Sakura a su espalda, pero no le prestó atención.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes, Sakura —dijo el conde, ignorando la intimidación de Yue—. Te convertiré en una de mis concubinas y no me importan cuantos myridios o lyrios se interpongan, serás mía.

El cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar y aunque fuera una molestia para Yue o la riñera luego, se sujetó de las telas de sus ropas para poder mantenerse en pie. Tenía miedo y mucho. La obsesión del conde no tenía límites y casi rayaba en la locura ¿Cómo se atrevía a lanzar una amenaza como aquella? No solo estaba hablando de Shaoran, también había incluido a su hermano en eso porque Touya era el único lyrio que se había atrevido a defenderla.

—Se nota que el título de caballero le queda demasiado grande —dijo Yue, soltando una leve risa sarcástica—. No tengo intensiones de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con usted. Vamos, Sakura.

—Solo recuerde llevarle el mensaje a su señor, comandante. Y recuerde estar atento porque los accidentes suelen ocurrir.

Sin prestarle más atención, Yue siguió caminando a paso firme con Sakura detrás de él. Estaba fría del susto, ese encuentro había sido más amenazante que el anterior y realmente estaba temiendo por Shaoran.

—Ese hombre no habla solo por hablar, comandante —dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

—No se preocupe, yo soy mucho más peligroso que él.

—¡Ya le dije que no se trata de fuerza! —Sakura estaba un poco exaltada y eso le sorprendió a Yue, lo supo por la forma en la que la miró—. El conde es uno de los nobles más influyentes de Lyriamir y tiene relaciones fuertes con el padre de la reina Keiko…

—Lo sabemos, Sakura.

—¿Entonces por qué están tan tranquilos?

—Porque el objetivo de ese hombre es provocar miedo —dijo Yue—. Si el miedo nos domina, no podemos ser objetivos. Además, recibiremos apoyo dentro de poco… aunque no me agrade mucho.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Yue negó con su cabeza y continuó caminando.

—No se preocupe por su alteza. Estará bien resguardado.

—Creo que es imposible no hacerlo…

Yue la miró de soslayo y Sakura, desvió su mirada, sonrojada. No esperaba ponerse en evidencia justamente delante de Yue, pero sus sentimientos y preocupaciones estaban a flor de piel y ya no estaba pensando con claridad, no cuando la vida de Shaoran y de su hermano habían sido amenazadas frente a ella y lo peor era que se sentía culpable por ello.

—Sakura —le llamó Yue. Lo miró interrogante al notar la sonrisa pícara que tenía en su boca—. Me gustaría verla algún día con una corona sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Yue soltó una ligera risa y no dijo nada más, dejándola en el completo desconocimiento de aquel deseo que le había revelado.

Soltando un suspiro y estando más tranquila, Sakura dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina con su acompañante y amablemente le sirvió un trozo de pastel de chocolate que mamá Hina había preparado como postre para el almuerzo. Se lo merecía después de haberla protegido del conde y también quería celebrar por la primera conversación larga que se daba entre ellos.

—No todos los días tengo el placer de tener una charla con usted —le dijo mientras le servía una segunda rebanada.

Excluyendo el desagradable encuentro con el conde Sawada, Sakura podía decir que había vuelto a su rutina y no podía estar más contenta. Al encontrarse con Chiharu, le dijo a Yue que ya no era necesario que la escoltara, pues su amiga la acompañaría en todo momento. No muy seguro, el joven se retiró, no sin antes recalcarle que lo mandara a llamar si ocurría algo o si necesitaba compañía, pues no le molestaba escoltarla.

—El comandante Yue es muy serio ¿No crees? —dijo Chiharu, mientras ella daba varios giros sobre la punta de sus pies.

—Cierto, pero es una buena persona —Sakura extendió sus brazos con delicadeza hacia la izquierda y levantó su pierna para dar un pequeño y suave salto.

—Debes pulir más ese salto. No estas cayendo en puntillas.

—Lo sé… mi cuerpo se siente pesado y un poco torpe.

—Vuelve a iniciar.

Así se la pasaron todo el día. En sus ratos libres iban al invernadero y Sakura practicaba sin descanso, hasta que llegó el momento de preparar la cena. Sakura estaba agotada, pero satisfecha. No solo había pulido sus saltos, ahora sus movimientos se veían menos burdos y estaba segura que lograría estar lista para el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Esta vez, no se quedó a esperar que Shaoran terminara de cenar para retirarse. Eso le daría un par de horas más para practicar antes de su cita con él y debía aprovechar su tiempo al máximo.

Por un rato, Chiharu estuvo acompañándola, dándole consejos y sugerencias para mejorar su danza, pero luego tuvo que retirarse para cumplir sus obligaciones y para buscar la bandeja en los aposentos de Shaoran.

Sakura tomó aire y se enfocó de nuevo. Hizo una reverencia delicada, tal cual debía hacerla cuando estuviera delante de la familia real, levantó su cabeza y comenzó de nuevo. En su mente, podía escuchar la suave melodía que seguramente los músicos tocarían esa noche. Sakura extendió los brazos hacía arriba y comenzó a girar.

Las largas mangas de sus ropas debían ondear con sus movimientos durante la danza, para que las pequeñas flores que estaban en los bordes simularan la caída de las flores de cerezo que se mecían en el viento con sutileza. Por eso, los movimientos de sus brazos y manos debían ser precisos para lograr que la tela ondeara de forma adecuada cuando la tuviera puesta.

—Un giro, dos, tres… la pierna derecha arriba —dijo, mientras ejecutaba los movimientos.

Luego, el primer salto. Logró caer sobre sus puntillas con suavidad y continuó. Otro giro vino, levantó su mano hacía adelante, señalando hacía donde estaría su hermano y cuando vino el segundo salto, su pie flaqueo y su aterrizaje resultó tosco.

—Demonios… —masculló entre dientes.

El sonido delicado de una campanilla se escuchó y al girarse hacia la puerta, notó que Shaoran estaba recostado en ella, observándola en silencio.

—Dijiste que querías colocarme un cascabel. —Shaoran levantó su mano derecha y le enseñó la pequeña campanilla que colgaba de ella.

La sonrisa ladeada que le estaba dando, disparó sus latidos.

« _¡Oh Dios! ¡Que no me haya visto!_ » pensó avergonzada y enseguida, un poderoso y violento sonrojo invadió su cara.

Desde el momento en que Shaoran había llegado a Lyriamir, no había dejado de pasar vergüenzas delante de él y seguramente pasaría muchas más hasta su partida. Siendo ella como era, tan despistada y propensa a accidentes, era lo más probable.

—¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo llevas allí? —preguntó, con la pobre esperanza de que le dijera un "Acabo de llegar".

—Lo suficiente para decir que es una danza hermosa.

« _Por supuesto… no tengo tanta suerte_ » pensó, desviando su mirada.

A medida que los pasos de Shaoran se acercaban, los latidos del pobre corazón de Sakura se aceleraban aún más. Un paso, dos, tres… y lo tuvo justo en frente. No tenía la valentía necesaria para enfrentar sus ojos burlones, no los de él, aunque estaba segura que, por muy terrible que fuera su forma de bailar, él la elogiaría. No estaba en su naturaleza el herir a las personas.

—¿Por qué te avergüenza?

—No… no la he perfeccionado —respondió en voz baja.

—En lo personal, puedo decirte que es perfecta. Danzas de una forma maravillosa.

—Lo dices porque eres mi amigo. —Sakura resopló.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia sus zapatos y después de colocárselos, fue hasta el gavetero para sacar los pétalos de la Magnolia.

—Sakura, no me caracterizo por ser un mentiroso.

—Pero puedes decir una pequeña mentira blanca para hacerme sentir bien —dijo ella, haciendo un mohín.

—Una mentira es una mentira, ya sea pequeña, grande, blanca o negra —dijo—. Es verdad que no me gustaría hacerte sentir triste, pero si bailaras fatal te lo diría, créeme.

Sakura fingió ignorarlo y procedió a preparar el té. Era verdad que Shaoran era muy sincero, pero no sabía hasta donde podía creer en su juicio. Como le había dicho Eriol una vez, una opinión podía estar sesgada por los lazos que los unían, y en su caso era la amistad.

El suave campaneó se escuchó a su espalda. No estaba segura si esa había sido una buena idea, porque ahora permanecía expectante a lo que él fuera hacer y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

—¿Si te digo que ese último salto pudo estar mejor, me creerás? —susurró.

Al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su oreja, una sensación electrizante le recorrió la espalda. Sakura estaba sorprendida, jamás había experimentado tantas sensaciones y mucho menos debidas a un joven. Eso la hacía preguntarse cuan profundos eran sus sentimientos por él.

—El té está listo —anunció con una voz demasiado aguda para su gusto.

Como de costumbre, Shaoran rio con suavidad y acercó dos sillas hasta la mesa. Sakura sirvió las dos tazas y se sentó a su lado, esperando que él escogiera una para ella.

—¿Hasta cuándo vamos a hacer esto? —dijo Shaoran, soltando un suspiro.

—Es necesario…Yo podría estar tratando de ganarme tu confianza para poder herirte.

—Sakura, mi confianza ya la tienes… Sería diferente si solo quisieras tomar el té conmigo…

Sakura lo observó, podía imaginarlo con el ceño fruncido y su cabello chocolate acariciando su frente libre de aquella máscara. La quinta fragmentación estaba justo allí, en su frente, y se perdía debajo de su cabello desordenado.

—¿Por qué me ves así?

—Lo… lo siento… Es solo que… me parece que tu máscara es muy misteriosa, pero también es hermosa.

—Ya me lo habías dicho… pero en realidad es una máscara maldita… —susurró, mientras señalaba una de las tazas.

Al verlo así, tan incómodo, no estaba segura si la charla que tenían pendiente acerca de su máscara fuera agradable para él, y debía sumarle también la molestia que le ocasionaba su terquedad. Suspirando, Sakura decidió que solo por ese momento, le daría una pequeña victoria.

—Beba su té, alteza… en estos momentos solo somos dos amigos que están disfrutando un delicioso té.

Shaoran la miró con sorpresa, sin creer que ella hubiera cedido. Sakura trató de ignorarlo dando un sorbo a su taza y la colocó de nuevo en la mesa. El la imitó con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Antes de comenzar nuestra charla… —dijo, aclarando su garganta—. Quiero devolverte esto.

Shaoran tomó algo que había mantenido oculto de sus ojos y lo colocó encima de la mesa. Era su preciado libro, la historia del Príncipe carmesí.

—Pero…

—Sé que te ocasione problemas antes por esto, pero creo que ha quedado claro que este libro te lo he regalado yo —dijo—. Aunque… si no quieres aceptarlo, lo entenderé.

—¡Claro que lo quiero! —exclamó feliz—. Después de todo, es mío.

Sakura tomó el libro y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Ese libro ya se había convertido en uno de sus preciados tesoros, junto con las notas que guardaba celosamente. Esa vez lo guardaría mejor para que manos inconscientes como las de Midori no volvieran a tocarlo nunca más.

—Esa sonrisa le queda a tu rostro.

Esas pocas, pero significativas palabras, la hicieron ruborizar. Nuevamente comenzó a abanicarse y bebió otro sorbo.

—¿El té te ha acalorado?

—Posiblemente.

—Es curioso, pero no insistiré en ello —dijo, tomando otro sorbo—. Bien, creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

—En realidad… no estás obligado a contarme nada.

—Ya te lo había dicho, esto no es un secreto del todo… —Shaoran soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirarla—. ¿Has escuchado de las Valyrias?

—¿Las sacerdotisas? —Shaoran asintió—. No mucho en realidad. Muchos dicen que son un mito.

—En realidad, existen… y una de ellas fue la responsable de esto —dijo Shaoran, sorprendiéndola—. No por algo malo… En realidad, mis padres buscaron su ayuda.

—¿Por qué?

Soltando otro suspiro, Shaoran se acercó un poco más a ella y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Sakura. Para ella, era un tacto tan especial e íntimo que estaba poniendo a prueba todo lo que había pensado acerca de los límites y temió que sus sentimientos fueran mucho más profundos de lo que creía.

—Cuando era un niño, tuve un pequeño accidente y el resultado fue una cicatriz. —Shaoran trazó una línea con su dedo que iba desde su sien, pasando por el borde de su ojo derecho, hasta donde iniciaría su pómulo—. Si me lo preguntas a mí, no era una marca que me desagradara y he visto peores… pero algunos miembros de la corte no pensaban lo mismo. Les parecía una atrocidad que el príncipe heredero tuviera una cicatriz y mucho más si estaba en el rostro… probablemente si mi madre hubiera tenido otro hijo varón, hubiera sido nombrado príncipe heredero por encima de mí.

Allí estaba de nuevo, el rechazo debido a su físico. Sakura frunció su ceño y apretó sus labios en una línea, furiosa, pero el suave tacto de Shaoran la obligó a aflojar el puño que inconscientemente había cerrado. Había abandonado sus dedos para trazar pequeños círculos en su mano y con eso, no tardó en relajarse nuevamente.

—Mi familia no estaba de acuerdo, pero a la final, mi padre cedió a la presión del consejo y, siguiendo sus sugerencias, buscó la ayuda de las Valyrias. Según ellos, las sacerdotisas tenían el poder para borrar mi cicatriz.

La siguiente parte no era sencilla para él, lo sabía porque los delicados movimientos de sus dedos se habían detenido y sus labios se habían fruncido.

—Después de un viaje de tres días a caballo, en lo interno del bosque meridional de nuestro reino, la encontramos. Era una mujer hermosa —dijo—. Sus ojos eran tan claros como la miel y su cabello era tan rojo que brillaba como el mismo fuego… Recuerdo claramente haberme quedado sin aliento al verla. Su nombre era Kaho.

Según había escuchado Sakura, las Valyrias eran poderosas sacerdotisas, sirvientes de la Diosa de la naturaleza y la belleza, Athor. Eran poderosas y su principal característica era su hermosura sin igual.

—Cuando mi padre le hizo su solicitud, la mujer enseguida posó sus ojos en mí y se llenaron de lágrimas… Sus palabras exactas al verme fueron " _Mi señora estaría decepcionada_ " … Yo solo tenía ocho años y creía que se estaba refiriendo a mi cicatriz… pero en realidad, ella estaba hablando de la petición en sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Las Valyrias adoran la belleza y la naturaleza… pero no la belleza exterior, sino la que guardas en tu alma —explicó—. Mi padre quería borrar mi cicatriz por una petición superficial y eso fue un insulto para ella.

—Pero si fue insulto… ¿Por qué los ayudó?

—Sakura… yo aún conservo mi cicatriz —dijo suspirando—. Ella no nos ayudó… nos castigó. Por eso te dije que esta máscara esta maldita.

Sakura abrió sus ojos a más no poder y entonces entendió que aquella máscara no ocultaba la cicatriz de Shaoran.

—Kaho colocó esta máscara en mi rostro como castigo por la frivolidad de los míos.

—Nunca podrás… —Shaoran negó con su cabeza.

—Yo no puedo quitármela, nadie de mi familia puede… y mi tiempo se agota.

—¿Cómo que tu tiempo se agota? —preguntó con voz aguda.

—Si no logro quitármela antes de mi próximo cumpleaños… no podré quitármela nunca.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? Quizás si buscamos información en los libros antiguos… Podemos hablar con la señora Himawari, ella quizás sepa…

Shaoran colocó su dedo encima de sus labios, silenciándola. Sakura sentía un ligero cosquilleo en el lugar donde los dedos de Shaoran presionaban su boca y se sintió avergonzada al darse cuenta del repentino deseo que la recorrió entera. Deseaba un beso suyo.

—Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero en realidad no depende de nosotros —dijo, quitando por fin los dedos de su boca—. La valyria dijo que solo cuando la misión de la máscara esté completa, esta se romperá.

—¿Y cuál es su misión?

—Kaho se negó a decirlo en esa ocasión, pero una noche entró en mi habitación por la ventana. Nunca supe como lo hizo, pero… dándome una sonrisa, me dijo que estaba segura que lo lograría, pues yo era diferente a los míos —Shaoran reanudo las caricias en su mano—. Dijo que debía confiar en mí mismo. De esa forma, el objetivo de la máscara sería revelado y solo aquel que lo entendiera podría quitármela.

—Entonces…

—Sí, el típico cuento de hadas, pero en esta ocasión soy yo la damisela en peligro —dijo resoplando.

Sakura comenzó a reír y a los pocos segundos, ambos estaban carcajeándose. Limpió una pequeña lágrima que había caído por su mejilla debido a la risa y entonces se dedicó a observar a su señor reír. Se veía relajado, sin preocupaciones y nuevamente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella máscara no existiera para poder apreciar aquel rostro jovial y divertido, aun con la cicatriz que él decía tener.

—Yo… —Sakura hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Era la primera vez que iba a confesar su secreto. Tomoyo no contaba porque lo había descubierto sola, por eso, Shaoran sería el primero —. Yo… soy la hija bastarda… del rey Fujitaka.

La mano de Shaoran se cerró sobre la de ella con fuerza, pero al levantar la mirada hacia él, notó que su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

—Nadie lo sabe… y debe permanecer así —se apresuró a decir.

Sakura, soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, comenzó a narrarle su historia, desde cómo sus padres se habían conocido, hasta su trágica llegada al palacio por la muerte de su madre. En ningún momento, Shaoran soltó su mano, más bien, la apretaba con más fuerza en algunas partes de su relato, como cuando le contó cómo habían llegado a aquel acuerdo de confidencialidad en cuanto al verdadero origen de Sakura.

—Al principio, justifiqué las acciones de la reina porque yo represento la traición de su marido y eso no debe ser fácil para ninguna mujer… —dijo Sakura—. Pero después de tanto me he dado cuenta que ella actúa por avaricia y sed de poder.

—En eso se parece al rey de Eulyon —dijo Shaoran—. A ambos los mueve la codicia.

—Shaoran… te cuento esto porque confío en ti, así como tu confías en mi —dijo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie.

Esa vez, un brillo juguetón apareció en los ojos de Shaoran y eso le preocupó, temiendo que su intención fuera exponer su secreto.

—Te agradezco mucho tu sinceridad… pero ya lo sabía —dijo, sorprendiéndola—. En realidad, tenía solo sospechas, pero tu padre me lo contó hace algunos días.

—¿Qué?

—No me reveló tu identidad, solo me dijo que tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio y me pidió ayuda para protegerlo —dijo, volviendo a jugar con los dedos de Sakura. Ella recordó entonces las palabras que le había dicho su padre.

« _Estaba hablando de Shaoran_ »

—Mi respuesta fue inmediata. Le dije que estaba dispuesto a resguardar la vida de su hijo y a brindarle toda la ayuda posible… y ahora que estoy seguro de mis suposiciones… estaré encantado de protegerla, princesa.

—¡No soy una princesa! —dijo con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Solo su hermano se había atrevido a decirle algo parecido y no le gustaba—. Nunca lo he sido y no codicio ese título. Eso déjaselo a Midori.

—Hermanas… son hermanas de sangre y se atrevió a conspirar en tu contra —dijo, negando con su cabeza.

—Nunca he logrado entender su odio hacia mí —dijo Sakura, levantándose para retirar las tazas—. Touya no tiene problemas y hasta me fastidia como todo hermano mayor…. No entiendo porque ella no me acepta…

—Es obvio el cariño que Touya siente por ti.

—Es un buen hermano… y mi padre siempre ha intentado mantenerme a salvo a su modo.

Sakura no esperaba que lo entendiera, ni mucho menos que lo aceptara, solo quería hacerle ver que ellos no eran tan malos como él creía, posiblemente. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cuán difícil era para su padre verla de lejos y no poder acercarse… y su hermano. Desde aquel día, Sakura no lo había visto nuevamente y estaba terriblemente preocupada por él. Aunque no se lo decía para no inflar su ya grande ego, Touya era el mejor hermano que podía tener y lo adoraba.

—La familia Kinomoto es una familia bastante complicada.

—Es una lástima que pienses eso, porque mi padre está encantado contigo. Posiblemente lloró cuando le comunicaste tu negativa de emparentarte con ellos —dijo Sakura riendo.

—Quieras o no, eres una Kinomoto también.

—Por mis venas corre sangre Kinomoto, pero el orgullo de la familia no me pertenece… —dijo desviando su mirada—. Solo soy una sirvienta…

—Eres una mujer valerosa y fuerte. Nadie más que tú merece portar ese apellido, Sakura Kinomoto. —Shaoran apartó la silla con cuidado y luego se arrodilló ante ella, sorprendiéndola—. Pero quédese tranquila, alteza. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Shaoran… ya te dije que no me gusta…

Las palabras de Sakura murieron en sus labios cuando Shaoran tomó su mano y depositó un suave y delicado beso en ella, haciendo que sus latidos se desbocaran tanto, que temió que él pudiera escucharlos.

—Mi lealtad y mi silencio son suyos, princesa Sakura.

En ese instante, sumergida entre tantas sensaciones agradables y placenteras, Sakura pensó que no era tan desagradable que alguien la llamara de esa forma, menos si esa persona era él. Sus ojos estaban tan brillantes y llenos de un sentimiento tan intenso que la hizo sentir abrumada.

« _Aun sin verte… se que eres hermoso_ »

El mismo sonido de algo fracturándose sonó de repente. Sakura enfocó su mirada en la máscara y allí estaba apareciendo otra ruptura. Esta vez, comenzaba justo en el borde del ojo izquierdo y se extendía hasta llegar al borde de la máscara que daba con su oreja. Nuevamente, Shaoran no reacciono ante el sonido y mucho menos a la ruptura de la máscara. Recordó las palabras de Eriol y decidió permanecer callada, pero eso no significaba que su mente dejara de formular preguntas ¿Por qué solo ella podía verlas? ¿Acaso tenía que ver con la historia que le había contado? ¿Estaría ella conectada de alguna forma con la misión de aquel misterioso objeto? No lo sabía y tampoco estaba segura si debía creer en la fugaz idea que se filtró en su cabeza.

 _«¿Sería muy arrogante de mi parte pensar… que soy yo quien debe romper la máscara?_ »

 **Bien, capítulo once listo :D Capítulo lleno de emociones y ya sabemos quien le colocó la máscara a Shaoran y por qué, pero ¿Qué debe hacer Sakura para destruirla?**

 **Espero que el capi fuera de su agrado y sigan enganchadas con la historia :) ¿Se les está haciendo tediosa? ¿Algo que mejorar? Me gusta leer sus comentarios para saber si les está gustando y también leer que piensan de la trama hehe Así que espero leer muchos reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos, este capi es especial y por primera vez en esta historia les recomiendo una música especial para leerlo, porque fue esta y la escena en sí las que me inspiraron a la hora de escribirlo. Se trata de "Missing you" o "I miss you" de Beige, pertenece al OST de "Love in the moonlight" No se si vieron este k-drama, pero cuando vi la escena de la danza me dije, esto es lo que imaginé xD por eso se los recomiendo para la danza de Sakura. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 12**

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, dejando que los cálidos y agradables rayos del sol llegaran hasta ella. Sakura había decidido tomar un pequeño descanso en uno de los columpios del jardín oeste, luego de finalizar su último ensayo. A esa hora de la tarde, nadie se paseaba por allí, por eso estaba aprovechando el silencio y la soledad que aquel sitio le brindaba.

Todo estaba listo para la noche. Habían preferido dejar el traje en la habitación de Tomoyo, evitando cualquier problema que se pudiera presentar, y ya Chiharu había hablado con el organizador de la fiesta, mostrándole una carta que su amiga, la bailarina, había escrito usando el sello de su compañía para notificar que solo realizarían la danza del cerezo en el viento por falta de bailarinas. Obviamente, el hombre estalló en furia, pero pudo coordinar bien los cambios de último momento.

En todo momento, Sakura trató de cumplir con sus obligaciones para no levantar sospechas, pero Shaoran no se la había dejado fácil. Solía aparecerse durante sus ensayos sin previo aviso y varias veces le había preguntado el motivo de sus prácticas.

— _Es una sorpresa para mí hermano_ —le había dicho y, técnicamente, no le había mentido.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Sabía que Shaoran iba a regañarla cuando la reconociera, porque era más que obvio que identificaría su danza cuando el mismo la había ayudado a mejorar gracias a sus críticas. Por lo menos ya había ensayado algunas explicaciones…

Al levantar su mirada, vio a su hermano a lo lejos. Le había pedido el favor a Chiharu que le entregara una nota citándolo en ese lugar, aunque su amiga había estado completamente renuente a dejarla sola temiendo que el conde se aprovechara de la situación, pero Sakura tenía a necesidad imperante de ver a su hermano antes de la fiesta y no le importó tomar el riesgo.

Touya venía a paso apresurado y miraba a los alrededores, asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo. Tenía casi dos semanas sin verlo, por eso no esperó a que él llegara hasta ella y se echó a correr en su dirección hasta lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Lo siento mucho, monstruo —dijo al recibirla.

—No tienes que disculparte, hermano. No ha sido tu culpa.

—Pero… mi madre… ella…

Al separarse de él, notaba la lucha interna en sus ojos oscuros. Entender que su madre era una mala persona y que le había hecho daño a una de las personas más importantes para él, debía ser horrible.

—Es tu madre, Touya. No puedes odiarla.

—Pero mira lo que te hizo, Sakura. Jamás creí que llegaría tan lejos.

—Olvidemos eso —dijo colocando sus manos en las mejillas de su hermano para levantar su mirada hacia ella—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor!

—¿Dónde está mi obsequio? —preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

Sakura sacó de sus ropas un papel perfectamente doblado y se lo extendió.

—Es el más largo hasta el momento.

Desde que Touya le había enseñado a leer y escribir, Sakura solía regalarle poemas en su cumpleaños. Algunos eran de agradecimiento, pero en general, solía usar palabras hermosas para mostrarle su afecto y admiración.

Touya desdobló el papel y leyó con emoción. Mientras sus ojos iban y venían a lo largo de la hoja, sonreía, y algunas veces hasta llegó a soltar una que otra risilla.

Ese poema era diferente a los demás, porque en él quería plasmar todos los sentimientos que tenía por su hermano y hacerle saber que, pasara lo que pasara, se mantendrían intactos. Nadie podría separarlos y mucho menos hacer que su cariño por él mermara, eso era lo que deseaba que su hermano comprendiera y por la mirada brillante que le estaba dando al terminar de leerlo, lo había logrado.

—No sabes… lo afortunado que soy al tener una hermana como tú.

—La afortunada soy yo. A pesar de que seas un gruñón.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y luego, Touya la jaló para abrazarla con cariño, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

—Mi coronación se acerca, monstruo. Mi padre me ha dicho que será durante el festival de las flores… y con ella pienso darte tu lugar.

—¡No puedes! El reino podría…

—El consejo no podrá controlarme con eso, Sakura. No soy nuestro padre —dijo, soltando un suspiro—. No voy a permitir que te sigan denigrando cuando eres una princesa.

—Midori es la princesa.

—¡Tú también lo eres! Eres una Kinomoto, aunque no quieras aceptarlo.

Sakura sintió como si ya hubiera vivido eso con anterioridad y entonces, recordó a Shaoran. Él le había dicho las mismas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Debes irte. Pronto comenzaran a buscarte, debes prepararte para la fiesta.

—Bien, pero no olvides lo que te he dicho, hermana. Serás la princesa que siempre debiste ser —dijo, caminando de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarla directo a los ojos—. Es una promesa que te hago.

—Disfrute de su fiesta, alteza —dijo despidiéndose con su mano.

Sakura se quedó mirando la espalda de su hermano. No deseaba que se metiera en problemas por esa promesa, por eso, aunque no se lo dijera, lo liberaba de ella. Que él tratara de darle su lugar como princesa podría desencadenar un sin número de conspiraciones en su contra y no deseaba que el reinado de su hermano comenzara así… ni mucho menos deseaba que pasara por situaciones parecidas a las de Shaoran por hacer lo correcto.

—Yo estoy bien así, alteza. No debe preocuparse por mí —susurró al viento.

En su campo de visión apareció Chiharu, haciéndole señas. Había llegado la hora de alistarse.

Juntas, se encaminaron hasta la habitación de Tomoyo donde la joven ya las esperaba. El hermoso traje descansaba extendido en la cama de su amiga y a un lado, estaba la preciosa máscara que cubriría su rostro. Era de color rosa con detalles dorados y una hermosa piedra brillaba en el centro, muy semejante a la de Shaoran. Flores blancas y rosadas estaban a los lados y de ellas caían hermosos listones y perlitas rosas que le daban un aire delicado.

—Realmente… me has dejado sin palabras, Tomoyo —dijo Sakura, tomando la máscara entre sus manos.

—Pude haber hecho más… pero el tiempo se me agotó.

—Estás loca, amiga. Esta máscara esta bellísima —dijo Chiharu.

—Tuve en quien inspirarme —dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Sakura sabía que estaba hablando de Shaoran, pues aquella máscara lucía como la contraparte femenina de la de él. A pesar de hacer todo eso por su padre y su hermano, no podía esperar a que Shaoran la viera con aquella ropa. Sabía que la reconocería al ver su danza, aunque llevara su rostro cubierto con aquella pieza tan bella.

—Vamos a dejarte hermosa, cariño. Midori se retorcerá de los celos.

No sabía de donde sus amigas habían conseguido aquel cofre de maquillaje, pero no importaba realmente. Tomoyo lo abrió y tomó uno de los pinceles para comenzar a maquillarla.

—Estuve practicando con mamá Hina —dijo—. No le expliqué para que deseaba aprender y ella tampoco preguntó… de verdad es una buena mujer.

—Debemos agasajarla con muchos abrazos y un pastel delicioso cuando esto termine —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo era delicada mientras esparcía los polvos con las brochas. Sakura le había dicho que no deseaba llevar demasiado maquillaje y por eso, solo se limitó a realzar la belleza natural de Sakura acentuando su mirada con sombras rosas y luego, pintó sus labios de color cereza.

—Hermosa.

—Es una lástima que no vayas a dejar ver tu rostro completo —dijo Chiharu.

—Ahora, el cabello.

Tomoyo deseaba que se lo dejara suelto, pero no les convenía dejar pistas de su verdadera apariencia, por eso, recogió el cabello de Sakura en una cola alta, dejando que algunos mechones salieran de ella en forma rebelde y entretejió su cabello con cintas moradas, rosas y azules.

Chiharu ayudó a Sakura a levantarse y comenzaron a vestirla. La suave tela la cubrió como si fuera una segunda piel y el traje resaltó las suaves y naturales curvas de su cuerpo.

Tomoyo colocó la máscara en el rostro de Sakura y el velo traslúcido color rosa en su cabello. Entonces, estuvo lista. Ambas se alejaron de ella y observaron su obra maestra finalizada con una sonrisa.

—Luces encantadora —dijo Chiharu.

—Ojalá hubiera una forma de retratar este momento —La mirada de Tomoyo estaba cristalizada.

Sakura caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina y el reflejo que le devolvió la dejó atónita.

—No… no parezco yo.

—Es la idea… pero sabemos que cierto príncipe te reconocerá de inmediato cuando te vea danzar —dijo Chiharu moviendo sus cejas.

Sakura sonrió. La reprimenda valdría la pena si podía sorprenderlo de buena manera.

—Espéranos aquí y no le abras a nadie. Vendremos por ti cuando sea el momento de la danza —dijo Tomoyo.

Sus amigas le dieron un abrazo, emocionadas, y salieron de la habitación, dejándola sola. En ese momento, fue cuando los nervios comenzaron a invadirla y a hacer estragos en su pobre estómago. Sakura camina de aquí para allá, tratando de calmarse, mientras se decía a si misma palabras de aliento para disminuir su ansiedad.

—No debes dejar que el miedo te domine, Sakura. Debes ser fuerte, te has preparado para esto, puedes hacerlo.

—La diosa Athor te ha bendecido con una belleza sin igual, mi pequeña niña —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Sakura se giró con rapidez y notó la presencia de una hermosa mujer que estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana. Era hermosa, la poca luz solar que entraba la hacía lucir casi celestial y su cabello rojo resplandecía como el mismísimo fuego.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Mi nombre carece de importancia, pero muy en el fondo sabes quién soy.

Tenía razón, Sakura sabía muy bien quien era aquella hermosa mujer, lo que no entendía era qué hacía allí y con ella.

—¿Me dirá cómo romper la máscara?

—¿Por qué deseas romperla?

—Porque debido a esa máscara las personas no han podido ver a Shaoran como realmente es.

La mujer se adentró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Tomoyo con movimientos elegantes y delicados. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—Respuesta equivocada. La verdadera máscara, Sakura, es esta —dijo señalándole su rostro hermoso—. Algunas personas han dejado de apreciar la verdadera belleza humana y solo les interesa ver la belleza de su máscara. A veces un exterior hermoso no concuerda con la naturaleza del alma y un claro ejemplo es tu madrastra.

—¿Cómo… como usted lo sabe?

—Tampoco es de importancia… y mi tiempo se está agotando —dijo mirando hacia afuera de la ventana—. Te daré una nueva oportunidad. Revélame tu verdad y dime ¿Por qué deseas ver el rostro del príncipe?

Su verdad. Ni ella misma sabía porque deseaba con tanto fervor ver el rostro de Shaoran. Colocó sus manos en su pecho y al pensar en él, en su sonrisa y sus lindos ojos brillantes, sintió su corazón acelerarse. Fue entonces que las palabras brotaron solas de su boca.

—No deseo saber si su rostro es hermoso… pues me basta con saber que su alma lo es —dijo sonriendo al recordar los ojos resplandecientes de Shaoran—. Solo quiero… me encantaría ver sus expresiones en todo su esplendor. Apreciar sus sonrisas brillantes, sus ojos curiosos… su ceño fruncido cuando esté molesto… —soltó una leve risa y miró a la mujer—. Deseo ver su rostro porque forma parte de él… incluida su cicatriz y esa máscara no me deja hacerlo. Por eso… he llegado a odiarla algunas veces.

—Una respuesta más acertada, pero necesitas pulirla un poco más —dijo riendo—. No debes odiar a la máscara porque es ella quien te ha permitido ver todas esas cosas en él.

La mujer se levantó y fue hasta la ventana nuevamente.

—Pero… ¿Qué debo hacer para romperla?

—La respuesta está aquí —dijo señalando el pecho de Sakura—. No desesperes y disfruta de lo que la máscara te permite ver. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

Pasó sus piernas por la ventana y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de ella.

—¿Cómo hará para salir del palacio?

—Tengo mis trucos —dijo guiñándole un ojo—. Espero que tu danza salga bien… Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver pronto.

Sakura tenía muchas más preguntas para ella, pero en ese instante, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo, era Tomoyo quien venía entrando. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia afuera, Kaho había desaparecido.

—Estamos listos.

Sakura cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, ya no había marcha atrás. Se giró hacia Tomoyo y sonrió, ese día Sakura encarnaría un papel diferente al que había desempeñado toda su vida. No sería la hija bastarda del rey, ella encarnaría una hermosa bailarina, justo como lo había sido su madre en vida.

Tomoyo le colocó una capa con capucha que la cubría completa, así no llamaría tanto la atención y podrían pasar desapercibidas hasta llegar al jardín central donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración.

A mitad de camino, se encontraron con Chiharu y el capitán Yamasaki que también llevaba una capa que cubría su rostro. Se había enterado del plan por mera casualidad, aun así, no evitó ofrecer su ayuda, diciendo que estaba dispuesto a todo para defender el honor de su rey.

—Le dará más realismo que alguien escolté a la señorita —dijo cuándo le ofreció su brazo.

Sakura sonrió debajo de su capa y tomó el brazo que el amable joven le ofrecía, mientras Chiharu y Tomoyo fingían ser sus guías por el palacio. En ningún momento levantó su mirada por temor a que alguna persona pudiera reconocerla, pero al salir de la estructura principal del palacio para adentrarse en el jardín central, la curiosidad le ganó la jugada, quedando maravillada por la vista.

Los caminos de grava que llevaban al centro del jardín estaban completamente iluminados por velas y los árboles floridos parecían brillar por las linternas de colores. Listones azules iban y venían de un árbol al otro y lo más impresionante, era la edificación que habían armado en el centro del jardín, donde podía ver de lejos a la familia real disfrutando del banquete de celebración, junto a sus invitados que estaban sentados en mesas distribuidas alrededor.

En el medio había un espacio libre, donde habían colocado un piso de madera octagonal con pilares en cada una de las esquinas, decorados con flores y listones, ese iba a ser su escenario.

—Se han lucido con la decoración —dijo Tomoyo y Sakura estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Iré a avisarle al organizador que la bailarina ha llegado —dijo Chiharu, perdiéndose entre las personas que allí estaban.

—Lo había olvidado. Aquí están los pétalos que me pediste —dijo Tomoyo, extendiéndole un pequeño saco color rosa que ocultó entre su falda—. Espero sean suficientes.

En esos momentos, no le importaba si eran o no sufrientes los pétalos que su amiga le había conseguido. Los nervios la estaban abordando nuevamente y su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar, ganándose una mirada curiosa del joven que la escoltaba.

—Usted sabe que mi afición es entretener a las personas con mis historias —dijo, apretando la mano que tenía alrededor de su brazo—. Pero, tomándola en serio esta vez, le diré algo que suele calmarme cuando estoy por entrar en una batalla.

—Son dos cosas diferentes —murmuró Sakura, pero el capitán movió su cabeza en negativa y se agachó un poco para verla con más claridad.

—Usted está por enfrentarse sola a todas esas personas, es una batalla —dijo sonriendo—. Solo dígase a sí misma "Esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer" Nadie más que usted puede pararse allí y danzar de forma maravillosa. Ni yo, ni la princesa, ni el mismo rey. Solo usted. Por eso debe tener más confianza en sí misma.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y se dijo a sí misma las palabras que tan amablemente le había enseñado el capitán Yamasaki y luego… añadió las palabras que solía decir su madre. Eso le dio la confianza necesaria.

—Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien.

—Gracias a los Dioses ha llegado —dijo un hombre que venía con  
Chiharu—. Estábamos nerviosos porque no habíamos recibido noticias suyas. Venga conmigo, por favor. Ya va a ser su turno de salir y debe prepararse.

El capitán Yamasaki la escoltó junto al hombre que debía ser el organizador del evento, dejando atrás a Chiharu y Tomoyo que la verían danzar de lejos, pues no tenían permitido el acceso a partir de allí.

La llevaron hasta unos hermosos biombos que habían sido dispuestos para que los bailarines y músicos se refrescaran, lejos de las miradas de los nobles que estaban disfrutando de la celebración.

—Cuando la música se detenga, haremos la presentación y usted debe caminar hacia el escenario para posicionarse en el centro. Esperará a que los músicos empiecen a interpretar su música y… bueno, ese será el momento de hacer su magia.

Sakura hizo una reverencia ante el hombre y asintió, dándole a entender que había comprendido sus instrucciones. Yamasaki la ayudó a quitarse la capa con cuidado, dejando a la vista el hermoso traje.

Los sirvientes y músicos que estaban por allí dejaron de moverse para poder apreciarla, haciéndola sentir pequeña y cohibida.

—Recuerde… "Esto es algo que solo yo puedo hacer"

Sakura respiró profundo y asintió, mirando al frente con valentía. Se recordó que en ese momento no era la hija bastarda del rey, sino una hermosa bailarina cuyo objetivo era hacer felices a sus espectadores. Les dio una sonrisa a todos y saludo con entusiasmo, como si esa no fuera su primera vez. Eso sirvió para que los presentes salieran de su estupor.

—Bien hecho.

Sakura le sonrió al amable capitán y aprovechó el momento para curiosear un poco. Todos los nobles de Lyriamir estaban presentes. El conde Sawada estaba sentado en la mesa donde estaban los miembros del consejo, junto al anciano Matsumoto, haciendo obvia y descarada la protección que el mayor le estaba suministrando.

Sondeó las mesas, una por una, tratando de ubicar a Shaoran, pero no fue hasta que dirigió su mirada hacía la mesa real cuando lo vio. Estaba sentado en una esquina al lado de Midori, quien no paraba de hablar y reír, tratando de llamar su atención. Como siempre, su figura no podía pasar desapercibida por su máscara y llevaba puesta ropas igual de elegantes a las que había usado el primer día que lo vio, solo que estas eran celestes con detalles plateados. Inmediatamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

« _Tranquila, tienes el rostro cubierto. Nadie sabrá que eres tú_ » se dijo a sí misma, aunque ella muy bien sabía que esa reacción no tenía nada que ver con los nervios de antes, sino más bien con el joven que acababa de ver.

Touya estaba sentado justo al lado de su padre, hablando animadamente con él y de vez en cuando se giraba para hablar con Shaoran, interrumpiendo el monologo de Midori que estaba en medio de ellos. Esas eran las únicas ocasiones en las que veía a Shaoran mover sus labios y reír.

A su espalda, Yue y Eriol estaban vigilantes de cualquier hecho que pudiera atentar en contra de su señor e internamente rezó para que eso no ocurriera.

De repente la música se detuvo y vio al organizador pararse en el medio del escenario. Era hora.

—Suerte.

—No la necesito, recuerde que solo yo puedo hacer esto —le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. Se quitó las zapatillas para dárselas y comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario.

—Esperamos que esté disfrutando amenamente de su cumpleaños número veinticuatro, alteza. Todos rezamos para que su vida sea larga, pues será usted quien continúe los pasos de su padre para llevarnos a un futuro próspero —dijo el hombre—. Hoy, quiero deleitarlos con una historia, pero no es una cualquiera, pues será narrada con una exquisita danza. Delicada, frágil y bella… la flor del cerezo cae del árbol a la tierra, hipnotizándonos con su hermosa danza al compás de una música que no podemos ver, ni oír, pero que de igual forma nos encanta y nos fascina… Es el cerezo en el viento.

El hombre bajó del escenario y Sakura, con pasos suaves y gráciles, subió a él y se posicionó en el centro, bajo la mirada atónita y furiosa de su madrastra. Tomó su posición inicial, haciendo una reverencia delante de su padre y Touya y espero a que la música iniciara.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar la dulce melodía y a su compás, Sakura se enderezó y comenzó a moverse. Extendió sus brazos hacia arriba para dar el primer giro a la derecha y bajar sus brazos hacia la izquierda. Luego, volvió a elevarlos para dar otro giro hacia la izquierda y bajar sus brazos hacia la derecha.

— _El pie izquierdo hacía arriba, mi cerezo. Dos giros a la derecha y da tu primer salto_ —Podía escuchar las suaves instrucciones de su madre en su cabeza y con alegría, las ejecutaba.

Extendió sus brazos a los lados y jugó con sus hombros, extendiendo su cuerpo hacia atrás. Luego, dio otro giro hacia la izquierda con su pierna alzada, haciendo que su falda ondeara de forma maravillosa, hasta posicionarse en frente de su hermano y su padre, dando, nuevamente, otra reverencia ante ellos. Su hermano estaba disfrutando de su danza, pero la mirada que encendió su corazón de ternura fue la de su padre. Era como si supiera que era ella quien estaba danzando… no, él realmente lo sabía, sus ojos orgullosos y cristalinos se lo decían.

Se levantó de nuevo y comenzó a caminar con suavidad a lo largo del escenario y, por primera vez, su mirada cayó en Shaoran. Pensaba que lo vería con la boca abierta o con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa, pero en vez de eso, el joven tenía su cabeza apoyada en sus manos entrecruzadas y la observaba con fijeza y una sonrisa ladeada adornaba sus labios.

Otro giro a la derecha y entonces, vino el segundo salto. No pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacía Shaoran mientras sus piernas estaban extendidas en aquel vuelo. Su mirada estaba llena de picardía y orgullo, pues él la había ayudado a pulir ese salto en particular. Al caer sobre sus puntas, se mantuvo en esa posición por tres segundos y luego curvó su cuerpo hacia la derecha para hacer ondear sus mangas y falda al hacer otro giro. De un momento a otro, había dejado de danzar para su hermano y su padre, y ahora danzaba únicamente para Shaoran. Sus ojos verdes, ocultos detrás de aquella máscara, no se despegaban del príncipe que la tenía hechizada en cuerpo y alma.

Dio cuatro pasos rápidos hacia atrás para luego levantarse sobre su pierna derecha, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados y luego, tomando los pétalos que llevaba en el saquito que tenía escondido dentro de su falda, se encaminó hacia la mesa real. Comenzó a girar, dejando que los pétalos salieran de su mano, formando un remolino rosado a su alrededor. La idea inicial era detenerse justo en frente de Touya y dejar caer los pétalos sobre su cabeza, pues él era el festejado, pero el cuerpo de Sakura no se detuvo allí. Siguió girando y girando hasta detenerse justo en frente de Shaoran con su mano en alto.

Se acercó con lentitud y entonces, bajo su intensa mirada ambarina, dejó caer los pétalos de cerezo que le quedaban en la mano sobre su cabeza, rompiendo así el protocolo de la danza. Sin despegar su mirada de él, comenzó a retroceder para dar los pasos y giros finales, terminando justo en el medio del escenario. Se deslizó al piso haciendo una hermosa reverencia ante el rey y extendió su falda a lo largo y ancho, pues el cerezo por fin había llegado a su destino.

El lugar quedó sumergido en un completo silencio, hasta que su padre, emocionado, se levantó y comenzó aplaudir con esmero. A él, se le unieron Touya y Shaoran y luego, todos los presentes en general.

—¡Ha sido una danza maravillosa! —exclamó el rey, lleno de orgullo.

—Es cierto, majestad ¡Una danza única en su estilo! —dijo el anciano Matsumoto—. Aunque nos gustaría saber la identidad de tan talentosa bailarina.

Sakura, aun en reverencia, se tensó al escucharlo. Eso no estaba en sus planes y debía buscar la manera de huir de ese lugar antes de ser descubierta.

—El misticismo es parte de esta danza, señor mío —dijo el rey—. No hay nada más seductor que el misterio mismo.

Sakura soltó el aire que había retenido cuando los nobles rieron en conjunto. Se levantó y, manteniendo su cabeza agachada, comenzó a retroceder poco a poco.

—Aun así, deberíamos saber quién es la joven para darle una recompensa adecuada por tan maravillosa interpretación —esa había sido la voz de la reina.

« _Estoy perdida_ » pensó con miedo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Varios objetos cayeron al piso de repente, asustando a los presentes, ella incluida. Levantó su mirada un poco y se dio cuenta que el responsable había sido Shaoran, quien se veía fatigado y se estaba sosteniendo la cabeza como si le doliera demasiado. El corazón de Sakura comenzó a bombear y sus pies estaban desesperados por ir a él.

Vio a Midori preocupada a su lado y sintió celos, debía admitirlo. Quería ser ella quien estuviera allí, ayudándolo y prestándole apoyo, pero era algo imposible cuando ella era una simple sirvienta. Jamás estaría sentada a su lado en una celebración como esa… nunca.

Estaba por bajar su mirada dolida cuando detalló que Shaoran estaba haciendo una pequeña seña con su mano derecha… como si estuviera diciendo "Vete".

« _¡Esta fingiendo!_ »

Su padre también se acercó para apoyarlo y cuando lo vio alejarse junto a Eriol y Yue, no perdió más tiempo. Retrocedió con cuidado, aprovechando que todas las miradas estaban sobre la figura de Shaoran, y cuando bajó del escenario octagonal, se alejó corriendo, tratando de no llamar la atención. No se detuvo a buscar al capitán Yamasaki que tenía sus zapatillas, ni a sus amigas, lo importante era salir de allí.

Tomó uno de los caminos laterales que estaban poco iluminados y que llevaban hacia el ala sur del palacio, aprovechando las sombras para mantenerse oculta, tal cual lo había planeado con sus amigas en caso de emergencia. Se detuvo solo un instante para recuperar un poco el aliento, pero cuando miró sobre su hombro, notó que las mujeres del sequito de la reina la venían persiguiendo.

« _¡Maldición!_ »

Echó a correr nuevamente, a pesar de que las pequeñas piedras del camino de grava le lastimaban los pies. Dio un par de vueltas, tratando de despistarlas, pero el problema era su vestuario que era perfectamente visible para cualquiera, por eso no la perdían de vista.

Intentaba zigzaguear entre los árboles o esconderse detrás de los arbustos, pero las mujeres eran demasiado rápidas y la veían antes de poder esconderse bien.

Atravesó un pequeño puente que pasaba por encima del gran estanque que rodeaba el jardín y, al cruzar por uno de los árboles, unos brazos la jalaron hacia un arbusto, aprisionándola contra un cuerpo. Sakura cerró sus ojos por inercia y cuando estaba por gritar, escuchó el suave tintineo de una campanilla.

—Ni se te ocurra gritar —susurró en su oído, haciéndola temblar.

Iba a contestarle, pero los pasos de las mujeres ya estaban cerca. Shaoran la pegó aún más a él y esperaron. Las voces agitadas de las mujeres se hicieron más audibles y pronto las tuvieron en frente.

—¿A dónde fue?

—¡Encuéntrenla! La reina desea saber quién es esa mujer que se ha atrevido a desafiarla —dijo el único hombre que las acompañaba. Era el mismo que la había azotado aquella vez.

Las mujeres asintieron y se dispersaron por el lugar.

—Maldita mocosa, ya verás cuando te encuentre y sepa quién eres.

Sakura se permitió respirar tranquila cuando el hombre se alejó de ellos a paso apresurado.

—Debemos salir de aquí. —Apenas en ese momento fue que notó la presencia de Yue a su lado.

—Aún no… alguien más quedó hechizado por la danza de tan hermosa bailarina —dijo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Shaoran volvió a apretarla contra sí cuando los pasos se hicieron más audibles. Sakura se embriagó al sentir el aroma masculino filtrarse por su nariz, y si no estuviera tan asustada, posiblemente hubiera suspirado.

Los pasos pertenecían al conde Sawada que pasó justo al frente de ellos sin descubrirlos y continuó su carrera, mirando hacia los alrededores.

—Hay demasiadas personas buscándola. No sé si nuestro plan funcione.

—Funcionará —dijo Shaoran, quitándose su capa para cubrirla por completo a ella—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué se disculpa, alteza?

—Por esto.

Shaoran aprovechó su confusión para tomarla en brazos, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gritito por el susto.

—¡Bájeme, alteza!

—Sus pies están lastimados y necesitamos correr muy rápido cuando Eriol nos haga la señal, por eso le recomiendo sostenerse bien —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que la hizo sonrojar aún más.

Sakura estaba temblado en sus brazos. Estaba completamente abrumada por todas las sensaciones que él le provocaba.

—¿Confías en mí?

La respuesta era obvia, confiaba en él completamente y valiéndose de la calidez que se extendió en su pecho y de las ganas que tenía por aumentar el contacto entre ellos, pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Siempre, alteza.

—Esto es demasiada miel… hasta para mí —dijo Yue, negando con su cabeza—. Allí está Eriol. Andando.

En vez de sonrojarse, Sakura sonrió. Un momento como ese difícilmente volvería a repetirse, por eso, prefería aprovecharlo al máximo memorizando su aroma masculino, la sensación de su piel contra la de ella, el suave aliento mentolado que salía de su boca… y el perfil de su rostro cubierto por aquella máscara tan hermosa y misteriosa.

 **Bien, capítulo doce listo :D Se que les parecerá corto, pero tiene su razón de ser hehe les prometo que el próximo capi valdrá la pena la espera :)**

 **¿Les gustó la danza? Traté de narrarlo de la mejor forma posible :) para que sintieran como si realmente la estuvieran viendo y espero hayan usado la música que les recomendé u otra que pudiera inspirarlos a crear la escena :)**

 **El capítulo que viene es especial para mí y espero que lo sea para ustedes también xD Estén atentos porque estoy considerando adelantarlo porque es la continuación de este… todo dependerá del ritmo al cual estoy escribiendo. Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

Al verla subir al escenario, lo supo de inmediato. Su suave y delicado caminar, la silueta de su cuerpo, sus labios que se asemejaban a las cerezas y por supuesto, esos ojos tan verdes como el jade mismo, gritaban su identidad. Era Sakura, lo sabía aun sin ver su rostro oculto tras aquella hermosa máscara muy similar a la suya, y lo comprobó cuando comenzó a danzar.

Sus suaves pasos, los saltos que él mismo le había ayudado a perfeccionar, los giros, todos ejecutados de una forma pulcra y agraciada. Ella era perfecta. Shaoran jamás había sentido algo igual en toda su vida, estaba sobrecogido y extasiado al mismo tiempo por el frenesí que su cuerpo estaba experimentando. Verla danzar era un deleite celestial, como si una Diosa hubiera descendido al impuro mundo terrenal para seducirlo.

No podía desviar su mirada de ella y su corazón latía maravillado al notar que Sakura también lo miraba. A pesar de haber danzado para su familia en un principio, era imposible no sonreír al hacerse consciente de que, en ese momento, cada paso, cada mirada y cada sonrisa, eran dedicados a él.

Un giro, dos, tres y allí estaban de nuevo sus ojos sobre él. El vestuario que llevaba realzaba su belleza y moría de ganas por verla despojada de aquella máscara que no lo dejaba apreciarla en todo su esplendor ¿Se sentiría ella igual cuando lo miraba a él? No sabía la respuesta, pero quería creer que así era.

Sakura dio otro saltó y entonces, reconoció los pasos finales del baile. Lo siguiente serían los giros sobre ella misma y al final debía dejar caer los pétalos de las flores sobre el agasajado que en ese momento era Touya. Conocía la danza y también sabía que él era su hermano, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir un pequeño pinchazo en su pecho y admitía que eran celos.

Sakura comenzó los giros y los pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a flotar a su alrededor. Era mágico, surrealista y hermoso. La joven pasó en frente de la reina, su padre y cuando pensó que se detendría, justo al frente de Touya, Sakura lo sorprendió al continuar de largo, deteniéndose justamente delante de… él.

El momento fue perfecto. Todo a su alrededor desapareció y solo eran él y su Diosa. Sin dejar sus ojos en ningún momento, Sakura se acercó a él con lentitud, derrochando una sensualidad digna de una deidad y entonces, dejó caer los pétalos encima de su cabeza. No era lo propio, no era correcto, pero lo había fascinado.

Justo en ese momento, un único anhelo brotó de su corazón. Por primera vez en su vida, Shaoran tuvo un deseo aún más ferviente que el lograr romper con su maldición y por muy retrogrado, machista y egoísta que fuera, no renegó de él.

« _La quiero para mí_ »

Tocó su máscara, justo donde estaba su cicatriz, y volvió a mirar al frente. Tenía una enorme desventaja y más si se comparaba con el conde Sawada, pero tratándose de Sakura quizás no debía preocuparse tanto. Después de todo, ella era la única mujer en el mundo que no le temía a su máscara y hasta la consideraba hermosa.

Impulsado por ese deseo, tomó una decisión. Reafirmo y aceptó su deseo de conquistarla, enamorarla, probar el sabor desconocido de sus labios de cereza y reflejarse en sus ojos por siempre. Cortejaría a Sakura y al final, ella sería suya.

« _Al parecer… el deseo de emparentarnos se hará realidad, rey Fujitaka_ »

Soltó una ligera risa de boca cerrada, mirando al rey de reojo. Sus planes iniciales nunca consideraron la posibilidad de enamorarse, pero el destino siempre le deparaba cosas diferentes, demostrándole de esa forma que era una mera pieza en un juego llamado vida.

« _Estoy enamorado de una diosa_ » pensó orgulloso, al verla deslizarse al piso, en su acto final.

El silencio que se extendía en el lugar era interrumpido únicamente por el cantar de los grillos y no fue hasta que el rey se levantó a aplaudir a su hija, que todos estallaron en vítores para ella. El hombre se veía feliz y era notorio que sabía quién estaba detrás de aquella máscara color rosa, el gran orgullo que sentía por su hija lo delataba, pero ¿Quién no lo estaría? Era una mujer hermosa, talentosa, inteligente…

« _Y la haré mi esposa_ » pensó con una sonrisa decidida, sin dejar de aplaudir y le hubiera gustado que ese fuera el final para tan hermosa interpretación, pero era obvio que los enemigos no se quedarían tranquilos.

Al escuchar la solicitud del padre de la reina para que fuera revelada la identidad de la bailarina, Shaoran comenzó a observar a su alrededor para evaluar sus opciones. El sentirse ansioso no era una opción, no cuando Sakura estaba en riesgo. Puso su mente a trabajar a toda velocidad, debía evitar a toda costa que la descubrieran, porque si lo hacían sería su fin. Sus enemigos no dejarían pasar una oportunidad como esa para doblegar al rey, a Touya y a él mismo si se ponía en evidencia, lo cual no ponía en duda.

El rey intentó desviar la atención del anciano, pero ni él, ni la reina, estaban dispuestos a dejar ir a la bailarina sin mostrar su rostro. No sabía si ya sospechaban o no de la verdadera identidad tras aquella fina máscara, pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Al ver a una de las mujeres de la reina avanzar hacia Sakura, jugó su única carta disponible y no le importó ir en contra de sí mismo. Shaoran se levantó y fingió un mareo fuerte, arrojando a propósito los platos y copas que estaban delante de él.

Eriol y Yue estuvieron a su lado de inmediato y aprovechó la cercanía para hacerles ver que estaba fingiendo.

—Hay que ayudarla —susurró para que solo Eriol pudiera oírlo y entonces, lo vio suspirar aliviado.

—¿Está bien? —le preguntó la princesa Midori, tratando de ayudarlo.

—No se preocupe… suelo marearme con frecuencia. De verdad, lamento el desastre que he ocasionado. —Shaoran levantó un poco su cabeza y entonces le hizo una seña disimulada a Sakura para que se alejara.

« _¡Vete! ¡Ahora, Diosa!_ »

—Debería ir a descansar, príncipe Shaoran —dijo el rey con preocupación.

—Sí… lamento el inconveniente… y por favor, continúen celebrando. —Shaoran comenzó a caminar lejos de la mesa, siendo ayudado por Eriol y Yue.

—Ubica a las amigas de Sakura, deben estar cerca —dijo—. Rápido, Yue.

El joven asintió y se alejó corriendo, mientras él fingía caminar con pesadumbre. Esperaba haberle dado el tiempo suficiente a Sakura para que escapara porque si no iba a tener que fingir un desmayo y realmente no deseaba verse tan débil ante sus enemigos.

—Tranquilo, la vi alejarse mientras todos nos miraban. —Shaoran asintió y continuó alejándose hasta que vieron a Yue regresar.

—Las encontré —escuchó la voz de Yue a un lado, y detrás de él, venían las jóvenes, acompañadas de un hombre que no había visto antes.

—¡Sakura está en problemas! —dijo Tomoyo con desespero—. Las mujeres de la reina han salido en su búsqueda.

—Maldición…

—Les lleva bastante ventaja —dijo Eriol, tratando de calmarlos.

Tomoyo aprovechó para contarles el plan de emergencia que habían ideado y el camino que seguramente Sakura había tomado para huir, valiéndose de la poca iluminación para mantenerse oculta, pero con las ropas que llevaba, Shaoran lo creía imposible.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que escuchen bien.

Shaoran ya había ideado un plan. Se dividirían en tres parejas, él y Yue se encargarían de encontrar a Sakura para ocultarla, mientras los otros trataban de despistar a las mujeres. Necesitaban crear rastros falsos para desorientarlas y hacerles creer que la joven había salido del palacio y para eso debían ser muy cuidadosos y rápidos.

Al quedar todo claro, se separaron. No estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer, la encontraría y luego la reprendería por lo que había hecho. Había amado con locura su danza, pero también había sido un acto muy arriesgado y pagaría las consecuencias por ello.

« _Me va a escuchar cuando la encuentre_ »

—Deberíamos comenzar a buscar en el pasillo que da al ala sur —sugirió Yue—. Está obligada a pasar por allí y si no lo ha hecho...

—En algún momento debemos cruzarnos con ella. —completó Shaoran y rezaba porque su suposición fuera correcta.

Sakura iba descalza y si había pasado por el pasillo, seguramente habría un rastro de tierra.

Cuando llegaron, no vieron absolutamente nada, ni siquiera un alma transitaba por allí. Realmente, hubiera sido un buen plan de escape, si su ropa no fuera tan llamativa.

Corrieron por los alrededores y trataron de prestar atención a cualquier sonido extraño. A lo lejos, escucharon pisadas. Yue y Shaoran se escondieron dentro de un arbusto y se asomaron un poco para detallar a la persona que venía corriendo. Sonrió al verla.

« _Parece una de las hadas del jardín de mi madre_ »

No podía dejarse ver porque más pasos venían atrás de ella, por eso esperaría paciente hasta que Sakura se acercara. Cuando sus pasos se escucharon con mayor claridad, asomó un poco su cabeza y al tenerla a su alcance, la jaló hacia el arbusto, haciendo sonar la pequeña campanilla que tenía atada a su muñeca para hacerle entender que era él.

—Ni se te ocurra gritar —susurró en su oído.

Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó sus labios cuando la sintió temblar. La tenía apresada entre sus brazos y gracias a eso podía sentir claramente su respiración agitada y hasta los desbocados latidos de su corazón contra su pecho.

Le hubiera gustado estar en otro tipo de situación y que aquel abrazo se hubiera formado por otros motivos para disfrutarlo a plenitud, pero, desgraciadamente, la situación era otra y debía prestar atención a su alrededor para que su plan funcionara.

Los perseguidores de Sakura pasaron justo en frente de ellos, sin verlos. Respiraron aliviados y cuando Yue propuso salir de aquel arbusto, otros pasos se escucharon a lo lejos. Inclinó un poco su cabeza y detalló que en esa ocasión era el conde Sawada quien venía y se los comunicó.

Shaoran apretó aún más el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo. Ese hombre representaba un gran riesgo para ellos y al parecer su cuerpo lo sabía porque esa había sido una reacción completamente involuntaria.

El conde había dejado en claro sus intenciones y le había declarado la guerra desde el primer momento. Ambos deseaban a la joven que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, pero a diferencia de los propósitos lascivos de ese sujeto, Shaoran quería a Sakura a su lado, siendo su compañera, su esposa, su igual y no una simple concubina para calmar un placer carnal como Sawada se atrevió a declarar frente a Yue.

« _No dejaré que le haga daño… ¡Primero muerto!_ » pensó, frunciendo su ceño.

Al perderlo de vista, se permitió respirar tranquilo. Aunque quisiera permanecer abrazado a ella, debían actuar rápido para poder sacarla de aquel embrollo. Shaoran se quitó su capa y cubrió el pequeño cuerpo de Sakura para enmascarar el vivo color rosa del vestuario con el celeste de su prenda.

—Lo siento —murmuró en su oreja, después de aclararle sus planes.

—¿Por qué se disculpa, alteza?

—Por esto.

Sin decir más, la alzó en brazos. Obviamente, las mejillas de su Diosa se sonrojaron y trató de bajarse por todos los medios, pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella y se lo hizo saber, aunque fueran puras excusas.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos.

Era obvio que se estaba aprovechando de la situación para tener un mayor contacto con ella y temía que eso hubiera debilitado la confianza de Sakura, pero al sentir sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello, curvó sus labios hacia arriba y esa sonrisa se amplió mucho más al sentir el cálido aliento de Sakura en su oreja al susurrarle "Siempre, alteza".

Al notar que Eriol les hacía señas desde el otro lado, Yue fue el primero en salir del arbusto para asegurarse que el área estaba segura, luego Shaoran lo siguió con Sakura en brazos. Atravesaron lo que quedaba del jardín y se internaron en el largo pasillo que los llevaba al ala sur del palacio, donde quedaban las habitaciones de la servidumbre.

—Maldición —masculló Yue y los obligó a retroceder, ocultándose detrás de una gran columna.

Dos mujeres pertenecientes al sequito de la reina estaban al final de pasillo junto al conde Sawada. Shaoran mordió su labio inferior con insistencia y sostuvo a Sakura con más fuerza, sí los veían estaban acabados.

—Llévala a tus aposentos, es el único lugar seguro de momento —dijo Yue.

—¿Tú que harás?

—Yo los distraeré —respondió—. Si andan por aquí es porque sospechan que la bailarina está siendo ayudada por la servidumbre y posiblemente tengan las habitaciones vigiladas.

—Lo mejor sería entregarme… les estoy causando muchas molestias —dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

Podía sentir el ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo. Sakura siempre ponía a los demás por encima de su propio bienestar y era lo suficientemente terca como para convencerla de lo contrario. Por eso optó por lo más sensato en ese momento.

—Se lo encargo, comandante —dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su amigo y sin darle oportunidad a Sakura de negarse, salió corriendo con ella en brazos nuevamente. Esa vez, su dirección era el ala oeste.

—¡Shaoran!

—Silencio, Diosa. Debo concentrarme.

El rostro de Sakura se tiñó de rojo completamente y sonrió satisfecho. Eso la mantendría distraída y silenciosa hasta llegar a sus aposentos.

En todas las esquinas, Shaoran se detenía y asomaba su cabeza con cuidado para asegurarse que no hubiera peligro y luego continuaba avanzando. Gracias a los Dioses, no se habían encontrado a nadie más y respiró aliviado cuando vio a lo lejos el pasillo que daba con sus aposentos.

Los guardias que estaban vigilando su puerta se acercaron a toda velocidad al verlo, ofreciéndole su ayuda e incluso trataron de quitarle a Sakura de los brazos, pero con una mirada los hombres retrocedieron.

—No dejen que nadie extraño se acerque. Si preguntan por mí, digan que Eriol y Yue me trajeron en no muy buenas condiciones y no comenten nada de la joven ¿Entendido? —dijo sin detenerse.

—Así será, alteza.

Abrieron la puerta para ellos y solo cuando estuvieron en la sala, bajó a Sakura con suavidad. La joven se retiró la capa con la cual la había cubierto y se la extendió.

—Muchas gracias…

—Es mejor que te la quedes —dijo, negando con su cabeza—. Esas ropas no te abrigan mucho y la noche esta helada.

Sakura asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas y volvió a cubrirse con la capa.

—¿No estás… molesto conmigo? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Shaoran soltó aire y desvió su mirada. Decirle que estaba molesto era una mentira, pero decirle que no lo estaba también. Era complicado explicarle que le había fascinado su danza, pero reclamarle a la vez por los riesgos que había tomado. Por eso decidió ser lo más suave posible para regañarla.

—Lo que hiciste fue demasiado arriesgado…

—¡Lo… lo hice por mi padre! —dijo con voz temblorosa. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír cuando notó que aquella respuesta había sido ensayada con anterioridad.

Sakura argumentaba y le explicaba los motivos que la llevaron a tomar esa decisión y hasta fruncía su ceño para darle mayor "credibilidad" a sus palabras.

—De igual forma, no debiste arriesgarte así ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no intervenía? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si te quitaban la máscara? —dijo, acercándose como si ella fuera una dulce y hermosa presa.

« _Mi pequeño cordero_ » pensó. Por primera vez, pensó que era una gran ventaja llevar su máscara porque así podía disimular mejor su rostro jovial y burlón tras ella.

—Yo… no lo sé… Sabía que era arriesgado, pero… —Sakura hizo una larga pausa, desviando su mirada al piso y cuando volvió a mirarlo, notó que sus ojos estaban cristalinos—. Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, Shaoran. Sé que no te gusta verte débil ante nadie y lo hiciste para salvarme…

Un largo suspiro salió de la boca de Shaoran. Sabía que era inadecuado y hasta podría considerarse un abuso de su parte, pero decidió mandar todo eso al demonio y jalarla hacia él para abrazarla. El pequeño y delicado cuerpo de Sakura se tensó entre sus brazos, pero no le importó. Esa vez, el abrazo se había formado por los motivos correctos y estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlo.

—Shaoran… ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

—Te estoy dando un abrazo, creí que era obvio —dijo riendo.

—No… no me refiero a eso… yo…

—Princesa, no me molesta haberme sacrificado por usted. Después de todo, eso es lo que hacen los príncipes de los cuentos ¿No es así?

—Los príncipes se enfrentan a dragones…

—Pues yo me enfrenté a tres dragones muy molestos. Creo que merezco el abrazo.

—¿Estás llamando dragona a la reina? —Sakura rio contra su pecho. Eso era bueno, por lo menos había logrado distraerla una vez más.

Contra su propio deseo, la separó un poco para poder observarla. Realmente se veía hermosa, pero había algo que le incomodaba y deseaba quitárselo de una vez, por muy bello que fuera.

—¿Me permite retirarle su máscara, alteza? Me gustaría poder ver su rostro sonrojado en todo su esplendor. —En respuesta, el rostro de Sakura se ruborizó divinamente, pero no hubo una negativa, por lo que tomó su silencio como un sí.

Shaoran llevó sus manos hacia el lado derecho y le quitó el primer broche que tenía sujeto el velo e hizo lo mismo con el lado contrario. Tomó la fina tela y la dejó caer sobre el respaldar del mueble que estaba cerca. Sus ojos ambarinos viajaron de nuevo hacia esa Diosa de la cual estaba enamorado, estaba nerviosa. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas, sus manos temblaban entrecruzadas al frente y mordía con insistencia su labio inferior.

« _Si supiera cuan tentadora se ve… estoy por mandar al infierno mi autocontrol_ » pensó con su boca completamente seca.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento y al abrirlos, se enfocó en su tarea. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de Sakura y con lentitud y tranquilidad, deshizo el nudo que mantenía la máscara sujeta. La tomó con su mano derecha y la retiró, dejando a la vista su precioso rostro.

El poco maquillaje que llevaba, realzaba su belleza natural. Nunca había visto mujer más hermosa que ella.

—No me mires así… sé que me veo extraña con tanto maquillaje.

—En realidad, mi princesa… —dijo en myridio para no ser descubierto—. Debo decirle que es la primera vez que conozco a una persona cuyo rostro concuerda con la belleza de su alma. Por eso… debo decirle que usted me ha cautivado.

Al notar que las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron a un nuevo nivel, supo que le había entendido. Por unos pequeños segundos, se sintió avergonzado por ser descubierto, pero luego pensó que podría valerse de eso para comenzar a cortejarla como quería.

—Es usted una caja llena de sorpresas —dijo, aun en myridio—. Hermosa, inteligente, habilidosa y habla mi idioma…

—No… no lo hablo… con fluidez —respondió ella en myridio, con un poco de dificultad—. Lo entiendo… y lo leo, pero no lo hablo… muy bien.

—Es algo que podemos resolver —dijo esa vez en lyrio—. Puedo ayudarte a mejorar si así lo quieres.

—No creo que alcance el tiempo para eso —dijo con un deje de tristeza—. Dos semanas no serán suficientes…

Sakura apretó sus puños y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza. Era obvio que estaba pensando en su partida y si no hubiera hablado con el rey Fujitaka, también estaría deprimido por eso. No deseaba que Sakura se fuera con él en contra de su voluntad, por eso, haría el primer intento para convencerla de irse con él, ahora que ella misma había tocado el tema. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos, midiendo sus reacciones. No se notaba incomoda y hasta pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa, esa era una buena señal.

—Tienes razón, pero… si vienes conmigo podríamos tener todo el tiempo del mundo… —Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y lo miró como si tratara de ver algún atisbo de burla en él.

—¿Qué?

—No tiene nada que ver con lo que tu padre me pidió, por si estás pensando eso… —dijo, soltando un suspiro—. Realmente, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a Myridia, princesa…

—No puedo… yo…

—No me des una respuesta ahora —le dijo, tomándola de sus mejillas para obligarla a mirarlo—. Solo piénsalo…

Sakura desvió su mirada de la suya y eso le dolió un poco, aunque la entendía. Sabía que era difícil de aceptar una propuesta como la suya y más cuando ella no conocía nada más allá de aquel palacio, pero aún tenía dos semanas para convencerla y se tenía confianza.

—De momento, podemos iniciar con las clases privadas —le dijo y ella volvió a posar sus ojos interrogantes en él.

La dejó en la sala para buscar aquello que necesitaba. Estaba seguro que ese libro le encantaría, después de todo, estaba dentro de sus favoritos y era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella. Tenían gustos literarios muy similares, sacando los libros románticos porque el romanticismo no era su fuerte.

« _Aunque deberé informarme si quiero conquistarla como es debido_ »

Volvió a la sala y la vio sentada en el mueble con la cabeza gacha. Quizás se había apresurado mucho al hacerle su propuesta y ni siquiera le había explicado en calidad de qué lo acompañaría… eso había sido una equivocación garrafal y posiblemente lo había malinterpretado. Debía buscar la oportunidad de esclarecerle ese punto para que no hubiera malos entendidos entre ellos, lo último que deseaba era que Sakura pensara que él tenía las mismas intenciones del conde Sawada y se asustara de él.

« _Un paso a la vez, Shaoran. Un paso a la vez…»_ recordó las palabras de su padre y con confianza renovada, caminó hasta ella, colocando el libro sobre el regazo de la joven.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Llamas en el cielo? —Shaoran asintió sonriendo ante su emoción.

—Una forma de mejorar tu pronunciación es leyendo en voz alta y yo te ayudaré cuando te tranques o no sepas como pronunciar una palabra.

—¿Realmente quieres darme clases? —preguntó con sus ojos completamente inundados de sorpresa.

—Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, princesa.

—Si eso fuera cierto, dejarías de llamarme así —dijo, resoplando.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, puedo cambiarlo por "Diosa" —dijo con una sonrisa ladeada, al notar como sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Ese también le va muy bien, alteza.

—Dejémoslo en Sakura…

—Comienza a leer, Diosa —Shaoran soltó una risilla suave al notar su rostro completamente sonrojado.

Sakura, aclarando su garganta, abrió el libro y sus ojos se pasearon de aquí para allá con emoción. Aun no comenzaba a leer en voz alta como Shaoran le había indicado y por eso, se tomó el atrevimiento darle un ligero golpecito en la frente.

—Estoy esperando, Diosa.

—Yo… es que… me da pena… mi pronunciación es muy mala —Shaoran sonrió al notar que ya no le prestaba atención al mote que había escogido para ella.

—No me burlaré, solo pienso corregirte cuando deba hacerlo. Así como lo hicimos con tu danza. Y debo aprovechar el momento para decirte que ha sido la danza más hermosa que he visto.

—Eres un adulador consagrado ¿Lo sabías? —dijo con una ceja arqueada.

—Y te recuerdo que soy en extremo sincero —dijo sonriendo—. Cada paso lo ejecutaste a la perfección.

—No fue tan buena como la de mi madre —dijo—. Si la hubieras visto…

—Tu padre si vio la danza de tu madre y, aun así, estaba muy orgulloso de ti.

—¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta que era yo?

—Estoy seguro. A pesar de llevar tu rostro cubierto con esa máscara, estoy seguro que lo supo de inmediato… al igual que yo.

Sakura le contó que había sido Tomoyo quien creó aquella máscara tan hermosa, inspirada en la suya. Shaoran tomó la máscara entre sus manos y pasó sus dedos por los relieves que tenía. No era una máscara maldita como la de él, pero también era seductora y mística. Debía felicitar a Tomoyo por tan hermoso trabajo.

—Desde que la vi… pensé que era la contraparte femenina de la tuya…

—Lamentablemente, la mía no se puede quitar con tanta facilidad —dijo, soltando un suspiro.

Las manos de Sakura aparecieron en su campo de visión y con sorpresa vio que las colocaba en sus mejillas para obligarlo a verla, como él solía hacer con ella. Al estar segura que sus ojos estaban conectados, Sakura se permitió recorrer los detalles y relieves de su máscara a placer.

—Algunas veces… he llegado a odiar tu máscara por no dejarme apreciar tu rostro a plenitud —dijo, sorprendiéndolo.

—No es que te pierdas mucho de hecho… —dijo, llevando su mano inconscientemente hacia donde estaba su cicatriz.

—¿Me ves diferente al saber que tengo cicatrices en mi espalda?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo frunciendo su ceño, aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Si me aceptas con mis marcas, yo te acepto con las tuyas, Shaoran —dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero sin borrar la hermosa sonrisa que tenía.

« _Al infierno con todo_ »

Al escucharla, su autocontrol flaqueó y no pudo detener el deseo impetuoso de besarla. Sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella en una caricia suave y tierna, mientras su mano derecha se posaba detrás de la nuca de Sakura. No se movía, ni buscaba profundizar aquel beso, solo se deleitaba con sentir la suavidad de sus labios.

Sabía que había sobrepasado los límites, que no era correcto y que había violado la confianza de Sakura, pero no se arrepentía. Podría ir al mismo infierno por lo que había hecho y lo haría feliz por haber conocido por fin el sabor de aquellos labios de cereza.

El pequeño cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a temblar y por un momento creyó que lo rechazaría y lo tildaría de indecoroso, pero contra todo pronóstico, las delicadas y temblorosas manos de ella se posaron sobre sus hombros. Con confianza renovada, comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en sus labios tentadores y ella respondía con el más dulce instinto, embelesándolo con su inexperiencia y ternura.

—¡Dios! Esto no es correcto… —dijo separándose y se levantó tratando de huir.

Sí, tenía toda la razón, pero luego de probar el néctar de sus labios no estaba dispuesto a dejarla a ir.

—He hecho algo horrible…

—Quien te ha besado fui yo, no has hecho nada malo, Sakura…

—¡Pero yo te respondí! ¡He hecho algo horrible! —dijo tapándose la cara.

En ese momento, Shaoran entendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho. Sakura temía repetir la historia de su madre al haberle respondido el beso y eso lo hizo sentirse el ser más despreciable. Su sentido caballeroso le decía que no tenía derecho a tenerla luego de haberla atacado de esa forma, pero su corazón le rogaba que no se diera por vencido. Las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa y solo dependía de él para que la situación se tornara o no favorable.

Con cuidado se acercó a ella y la tomó de sus muñecas para obligarla a descubrir su rostro.

—No… por favor… estoy demasiado avergonzada…

—El que debería estar avergonzado… sería yo… —dijo con solemnidad—. Debería pedirte perdón por haberte atacado de esa forma y alejarme de ti… pero es algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer, Diosa.

—Shaoran… eres un príncipe… el futuro rey de uno de los reinos más grandes del continente…

—Cierto, pero ser un príncipe o rey no es todo lo que soy o seré, Sakura —dijo, sintiéndose un poco molesto porque los títulos habían regresado para interponerse entre ellos—. Ya te lo había dicho una vez… que sea de la realeza no significa que sea un ser divino. Soy un ser humano y por ende no soy perfecto… Tengo grandes responsabilidades, es cierto, pero fuera de eso soy un hombre como cualquier otro. Cometo errores, tengo un sin número de defectos y también… tengo y desarrollo sentimientos…

—No… yo no quise decir que…

—Lo sé… pero aun así estas juzgando mis sentimientos sin conocerlos realmente —dijo con dureza y Sakura bajó su mirada avergonzada—. No te he pedido que respondas a ellos, no soy tan egoísta cómo crees, Sakura. Solo quiero que sepas que por encima de todo lo que está pasando, de la guerra, de las disputas, de las malditas intrigas y traiciones… me he enamorado de ti…

—Shaoran…

—Solo quería que supieras eso… nada más —dijo haciendo una reverencia delante de ella, encerrando en lo más recóndito de su alma el sentimiento de amargura que estaba experimentando—. Por favor, espera que Eriol llegue con Tomoyo… yo estaré en mi habitación. Necesito ordenar mis pensamientos.

Shaoran se encaminó con su espalda recta hacia la puerta. A lo largo de los años había aprendido a enmascarar muy bien sus emociones para no darle el gusto a sus enemigos de verlo vencido ¿Quién iba a decir que esa habilidad le sería de utilidad con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado?

Se tomó un par de minutos para calmar su desosegado corazón. Tragó grueso y se obligó a pensar en positivo. Solo había perdido una batalla, pero eso le había servido para saber que él no le era indiferente a Sakura. Debía enfocarse ahora en vencer el miedo que ella sentía y para eso tenía que idear una estrategia.

—Es una grosería que dejes a una persona con la palabra en la boca —dijo su suave voz detrás de él.

—Creí que no tenías más que decir —le dijo sin voltearse.

Su máscara lo protegía de mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero Sakura había aprendido a ver más allá de ella y a veces, se sentía indefenso contra esos enormes ojos, puros y brillantes.

—¡Entré en pánico! ¡Dios! Nunca me esperé que fueras a decirme algo como eso….

—Culpa a mi sinceridad y a tu danza por ello… —dijo, soltando una leve risa.

Al intentar voltearse, sintió los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cintura, envolviéndolo en un abrazo íntimo que casi lo deja sin aliento.

—¿Realmente sientes eso por mí?

—¿Necesito ser más específico, princesa?

—No, por favor… No creo poder sobrevivir al sonrojo que podrías ocasionar. —Sakura dejó descansar la frente en su espalda y profundizo su abrazo—. Necesito que entiendas algo… por favor… solo déjame hablar.

Shaoran no respondió y esperó a que ella hablara. Le preguntó si recordaba la historia de sus padres y él asintió en respuesta, allí confirmó sus sospechas de que su miedo y su negativa se debían a que ella creía que su relación no tenía más futuro que una simple aventura y en cierto punto, se sintió ofendido, pero la entendía.

—Me prometí a mí misma no repetir la historia de mi madre…

—Solo respóndeme algo… ¿Sientes lo mismo por mí? —Ella no respondió, pero sintió en su espalda como su cabeza asentía con lentitud—. ¿Crees que yo te obligaría a pasar por eso cuando se todo lo que has tenido que sufrir?

Sakura negó con su cabeza y le hizo saber su desesperanza en cuanto a un futuro juntos. Su familia la consideraría inadecuada, los miembros de la corte estarían furiosos y en seguida le buscarían una esposa conveniente, como habían hecho con el rey Fujitaka. Sí, era lo más seguro, pero él era diferente al padre de Sakura y jamás se dejaría doblegar, mucho menos dejaría que lo enlazaran a una mujer que no fuera ella. Prefería no casarse nunca a estar separado de su Diosa.

En contra de los deseos de Sakura, se giró para apreciar su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado. Se veía hermosa, tentadora, pero debía contenerse.

—Tú eres la mujer que quiero para mí, Sakura. Si ellos lo aceptan o no, será su problema, no mío. Además, mis padres saben lo terco que puedo llegar a ser…

—Los nobles estarán en tu contra…

—Ya lo están, Diosa. Estoy acostumbrado a sus intrigas… pero ahora que lo pienso… estaría sacándote de una guerra para meterte en otra…

Shaoran no había considerado que sus enemigos podrían atacarla para tratar de doblegarlo. Si quería seguir adelante con Sakura, debía buscar una forma de blindarlos a ambos para que no pudieran usarla en su contra.

—¡Que poca fe me tiene, alteza! —dijo riendo, haciéndolo regresar su atención a ella—. Esos nobles estirados no podrán con los dos juntos. —Sakura entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y dejó que su mejilla reposara en el pecho de Shaoran—. Tu corazón late igual de acelerado que el mío.

—Estás temblando…

—Olvidé tu capa en la sala… Era más importante para mí aclarar las cosas con el hombre del cual estoy enamorada.

Shaoran sonrió, no había perdido ninguna batalla. Sus brazos la envolvieron en un abrazo, usando al frío como pretexto. La melodiosa risa de Sakura llegó hasta sus oídos y él soltó una igual. Posiblemente, no había tenido un momento más feliz en toda su vida.

De repente, Sakura se separó un poco y esa vez, fue ella quien redujo la distancia entre ellos, dejando sobre sus labios un suave y tierno beso que aceleró sus latidos. Al separarse, la joven levantó su mirada hacía su rostro y se veía un poco consternada, eso le preocupó porque sabía que tenía que ver con su máscara.

—Tranquila… —le susurró, acariciando su mejilla—. Lo resolveré.

Sakura negó con su cabeza.

—Soy yo quien debe resolverlo… —dijo, extrañándolo—. Y lo haré, que no te quepa la menor duda.

—Debo decirle, princesa, que algún día deseo que baile solo para mí.

—Para mí será un placer complacer esa petición algún día, alteza.

—¿Noche de bodas quizás? —dijo guiñándole un ojo y Sakura lo golpeó en el hombro.

—Deberías tomarte las cosas en serio, Shaoran.

—Lo digo en serio, Diosa. Serás mi esposa y cumpliré con el deseo de tu padre de emparentarnos al fin.

Sakura iba a alegar, pero no estaba dispuesto a escuchar un "no" u otro "pero" como respuesta. Sus labios sellaron los de ella, buscando distraerla, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, sus ansias y su deseo se incrementaban cada vez más, al igual que la intensidad de su beso. En aquella caricia, Shaoran estaba entregando su corazón y su alma entera. Degustaba el sabor de sus labios a profundidad y los suspiros que robaba de su princesa lo volvían loco de placer, pero debía detenerse. Por ella debía hacerlo.

—Si pudiera hacerte mi esposa esta misma noche, lo haría.

—Estás loco.

—Por ti, lo estoy.

—Esto es una completa locura…

—Pero no me arrepiento de ello.

—Yo tampoco —dijo abrazándolo—. Nunca… pero lo mejor será que no se lo digamos a nadie.

—Entiendo… otro secreto más entre tú y yo —dijo riendo.

—Solo hasta que… tengamos claro cómo afrontar esto… o hasta que… partamos a Myridia.

Al escucharla, Shaoran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. La separó un poco de él y notó que su mirada brillaba con intensidad, realmente sus ojos lucían como dos joyas resplandecientes.

—Pero me llevaré a Tomoyo conmigo. Que te quede claro —dijo inflando sus cachetes adorablemente.

—No podía ser diferente —dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

—Destruiré tu máscara, Shaoran… Tú confía en mí.

No entendía su necesidad de aclararle tal cosa, pero asintió en respuesta. Si Sakura destruía o no su máscara, para él era irrelevante en ese instante. Ni su máscara, ni sus enemigos, ni la guerra… nada podía empañar aquel instante que regocijaba su corazón y solo esperaba poder tener a Sakura entre sus brazos, siempre.

 **OK, nota larga de su querida autora xD**

 **Quiero compartirles que este capi me costó mucho escribirlo. Posiblemente lo haya modificado como veinte veces porque no terminaba de convencerme y a la final no se parece en nada a lo que tenía planificado, es más, la escena del beso ni siquiera iba aquí, pero de un momento a otro, mis manos lo plasmaron de una forma tan especial que no pude borrarlo, simplemente me encantó. No me importó modificar lo que tenía planificado para después xD y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado igual :)**

 **Quiero recordarles algo importante. Esta historia está ambientada en un mundo ficticio, pero podríamos decir que es una historia de época, por lo cual, lo que nosotros vemos como un "simple beso" es para ellos algo muy profundo e íntimo. Shaoran habla de matrimonio no porque sea algo exagerado y apresurado, son las costumbres que se tienen y el querer avanzar aún más en su relación con Sakura, es algo que solo puede lograr a través del matrimonio (o sería lo correcto xD hummmm)… no existen los noviazgos largos y el "vamos a conocernos a ver qué tal" ¿Si me explico? Por eso muestra que sus intenciones son serias y desea casarse con ella. Aunque obviamente una boda no va a ocurrir aún xD Todavía queda mucha tela que cortar en esta historia hehe.**

 **En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capi? En una ocasión, Valsmile (si tú amiguita mía xD) me preguntó por qué no usaba la misma dinámica que había usado en DCYD en cuanto a la narrativa mixta entre Shaoran y Sakura y mi respuesta fue "Es que hay un momento exacto que quiero narrar desde las dos perspectivas" y por eso estaba considerando hacer la versión Shaoran… pues Val, esta era la escena de la que te hablaba haha y gracias a Dios y a las musas que logré buscarle la vuelta para lograr narrar el momento de la danza de Sakura desde los dos puntos de vista sin que fuera repetitivo haha**

 **Bien, espero que el capi fuera de su agrado chicos y espero sus comentarios :) de verdad me esforcé mucho con este capi en particular y lo hice por ustedes :)**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 14**

A pesar de tener uno de sus libros favoritos en las manos, los ojos de Sakura no dejaban de buscar a Shaoran, quien estaba a su lado muy tranquilo leyendo otro libro. No entendía cómo podía estar tan sereno cuando el corazón de ella estaba que se salía por su boca.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el libro. No tenía mucho romance, pero los combates y los conflictos políticos que se narraban en "Llamas en el cielo" eran intrigantes y atrayentes. Los ojos de Sakura iban y venían a lo largo de la hoja escrita, pero no pasaba un minuto cuando su mirada volvía a desviarse hacia la persona que estaba a su lado.

Era demasiado frustrante, pero era algo más fuerte que ella y, aunque le pareciera increíble, debía aceptar que en ese momento le interesaba más observar a su príncipe que leer.

Sus labios aun hormigueaban y trataba de controlarse para no tocárselos con los dedos porque estaba segura que Shaoran lo notaría. Le daba vergüenza que él se enterara de la clase de pensamientos que estaba teniendo ya que no eran propios de una joven decente como ella, pero con tan solo recordar lo que hace una hora había pasado, su temperatura corporal aumentaba sin control y volvía a sentir esa necesidad de abanicarse.

Ese era otro impulso que debía mantener bajo control porque también revelaría su estado. Ya era obvio para ambos que sus calores se debían a él.

—No has pasado de la página en cinco minutos —escuchó su voz suave.

Giró su cabeza y se lo encontró observándola con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios… los cuales se habían vuelto mucho más tentadores ahora que los había probado.

« _¡Dios! ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?_ » se reprendió alarmada.

—¿Te hago sentir incómoda? —Su pregunta la hizo girarse de nuevo con rapidez.

Shaoran se había acercado un poco más y la estaba mirando fijamente, como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente.

Sakura aprovechó la cercanía para mirar con detenimiento su máscara. Esa noche habían aparecido ocho fracturas en ella, haciendo un total de trece. Al aparecer la primera de la noche, cuando Shaoran le confesó sus sentimientos, asumió que el objetivo de la máscara era que alguien se enamorara de él sin necesidad de ver su rostro y por eso, luego de aclarar la situación entre ellos, lo besó con la esperanza de verla hacerse añicos. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco cuando aparecieron varias rupturas al mismo tiempo, pero la máscara no se rompió. La luz cesó, los sonidos de las fracturas se acallaron y las marcas quedaron grabadas en la máscara, causándole una enorme decepción.

Acarició las fracturas con su mano derecha. Algunas eran superficiales y otras un poco más profundas, lográndose ver un poco de su piel por debajo.

—¿Sakura? —Su llamado la trajo de regreso de su ensimismamiento.

—No estoy incómoda, es solo que… son muchas emociones para un solo día.

—Demasiadas… y aún faltan muchas más por descubrir —dijo, tomando su mano para dejar un pequeño beso en ella.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior y desvió su mirada, sonrojada. Que Shaoran correspondiera sus sentimientos era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado y mucho menos que quisiera hacerla su esposa. Seguramente, pasarían por muchas cosas y si por buena obra del destino, terminaban juntos, Sakura tendría que afrontar la responsabilidad de ser una reina a su lado. Le daba terror tener que afrontar tal compromiso, pero si llegaba a ocurrir, daría lo mejor de sí misma para que Shaoran estuviera orgulloso de llamarla su reina.

« _Suya y de nadie más_ » pensó sin apartar su mirada de él.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose los hizo separarse y tomaron los libros para disimular un poco la situación. Sakura comenzó a abanicarse un poco, esperando que calor de sus mejillas disminuyera para no verse tan sospechosa ante las personas que estaban ingresado en los aposentos de Shaoran.

—No pensaran que les vamos a creer esa excusa de que han estado leyendo todo este tiempo ¿Verdad? —dijo Eriol, apenas su mirada se posó sobre ellos, haciéndolos sonrojar.

—Bueno… siendo ellos es probable —dijo conciliadoramente Tomoyo que estaba detrás de él.

Sakura dejó el libro en la mesita y corrió para abrazar a su amiga.

—Estaba preocupada.

—Tranquila, cariño. Eriol cuidó bien de mí. —No le pasó desapercibido que Tomoyo había tuteado a Eriol sin timidez, ni pena.

—La señorita Chiharu decidió quedarse con el capitán Yamasaki —dijo Eriol, después de aclarar su garganta, un poco incómodo—. Aún tienen vigilado el pasillo que da hacía sus habitaciones.

—¿Creen que sospechan?

—También están vigilando las habitaciones del ala norte, así que no lo creo —dijo Eriol.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

Soltando un suspiro, Eriol propuso que lo mejor era que se quedaran esa noche con ellos para no arriesgarse. Aún si se cambiaba de ropa, iba a ser demasiado sospechoso que anduvieran deambulando por allí a tan altas horas de la noche y, muy a su pesar, Sakura aceptó que tenía razón.

—De momento, lo mejor será que te cambies de ropa —dijo Tomoyo, extendiéndole una bolsa de tela—. Luego podremos acomodarnos en uno de los sillones para descansar un poco.

Sakura asintió y miró a su alrededor, el problema sería donde podía cambiarse.

—Puede usar mi habitación para cambiarse y ambas pueden dormir allí. No tengo ningún problema con ello —dijo Shaoran a su espalda.

Sakura se giró con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Quizás él no tenía problemas, pero ella sí que los tenía ¡Él era un príncipe! No podía estar en esa habitación desnuda y mucho menos dormir en su cama. De solo imaginarlo, las mejillas de Sakura ardieron.

—¿Algún problema?

—No creo… no creo que sea conveniente, alteza. Además ¿Dónde dormirá usted?

—No sería la primera vez que duerma con Eriol o Yue. No se preocupe.

—Pero…

Shaoran se acercó a ella y sin importarle mucho lo que Eriol y Tomoyo pudieran pensar, se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Ya has dormido en mi cama, Diosa. Una vez más no hará diferencia.

Su rostro completo se había colorado, podía sentirlo. Sakura pensó en lo cruel que era Shaoran por causarle tal sonrojo cuando ella no podía defenderse, por eso tomó la mano de su amiga y la arrastró con ella hacia la habitación sin mirarlo de nuevo.

« _Luego me las desquitaré de alguna forma_ » pensó, palmeando sus mejillas para despejarlas un poco del calor sofocante.

—Ahm… ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue eso? —preguntó Tomoyo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa pícara.

—Nada… solo me dijo que… no me hiciera de rogar…

—Claro… y el sonrojo tan divino que cubrió tu rostro fue por un comentario tan simple como ese.

—Ayúdame a cambiarme, por favor. Es un poco incómodo quitarme estas ropas —dijo, tratando de esquivar su interrogatorio.

—Podrás cambiar de conversación, pero sé muy bien que algo pasó entre ustedes dos —canturreó.

—¡No sucedió nada! —mintió, pero en ese momento los besos que había compartido con Shaoran volvieron a su cabeza como un rayo y su rostro entero volvió a encenderse.

—Eres una mentirosa terrible, cariño, pero te dejaré tranquila de momento. Ya me lo dirás cuando lo creas adecuado —dijo Tomoyo riendo, mientras la ayudaba a desvestirse.

Sakura pensó durante ese momento que iba a ser muy complicado para ella mantener en secreto lo que estaba pasando… aunque no tuviera muy en claro qué clase de relación existía entre ellos dos. Solo se habían confesado sus sentimientos y él había dejado en claro sus intenciones para con ella, pero no podía llamarse a sí misma su prometida cuando no le había hecho una propuesta directamente, no era tan engreída.

Soltó un largo suspiro. Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y ver como se iban desarrollando con el tiempo.

Al estar completamente cambiada, Sakura se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar al baño para retirar el maquillaje de su rostro. Nuevamente, volvía a ser ella misma, la hija bastarda de un rey que vivía como una sirvienta… y que estaba enamorada de un príncipe que portaba una máscara maldita que debía romper.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Tomoyo a su espalda.

—Sí… no te preocupes… Por cierto ¿Desde cuándo tuteas a Eriol? —preguntó, tratando de desviar la atención de su amiga.

—¡Oh! Yo si tengo que decirte, pero tú no a mí —dijo levantando una ceja.

—¡Ya te dije que nada pasó!

—Pues yo no tengo problemas en admitir que ese myridio me encanta y antes de que se vaya, conseguiré un beso suyo.

—¡Tomoyo!

—¿Qué? Para qué preguntas si no quieres oír la respuesta —dijo, restándole importancia—. Además, no estoy buscando que me haga una promesa de amor eterno. Quiero vivir un momento romántico que pueda recordar cuando sea anciana y he decidido que ese myridio me dará mi primer beso ¡He dicho!

Sakura miró a su amiga con sorpresa, pero luego pensó que ella no tenía derecho de criticarla o hacerla desistir porque estaba en una situación mucho peor. La relación entre ella y Shaoran no se resumía en un simple "momento romántico para recordar", no, lo de ellos era mucho más serio y en cierto modo, la asustaba y emocionaba por igual.

—Vamos a ver si Yue ha regresado con más noticias —dijo Sakura—. Realmente, va ser incomodo dormir aquí y el príncipe no va a dar su brazo a torcer.

—El príncipe Shaoran es un amor y se preocupa por mantenerte a salvo y cómoda —dijo Tomoyo con mirada brillante—. Los myridios si son hombres de verdad, hasta el comandante Yue me parece encantador, a pesar de ser tan frío.

—Estás loca. —Sakura negó con su cabeza, riendo, y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación de Shaoran, siendo seguida de su amiga que iba carcajeándose.

En efecto, Yue ya había llegado y estaba hablando con Eriol y Shaoran. Sus rostros estaban serios y guardaron silencio apenas salieron, lo cual no le gustó a Sakura, porque eso solo podía significar problemas.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Nada de qué preocuparse —dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa que se notaba fingida.

Desde que lo conocía, había visto varios tipos de sonrisas en sus labios. Sonrisas tímidas, pícaras, burlonas, cínicas, condescendientes, alegres, altaneras… pero nunca le había dirigido una falsa sonrisa a ella. Sakura frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios en una línea. Le estaba mintiendo descaradamente, lo sabía aun sin mirar su rostro completo.

En ese momento, otra fragmentación apareció, sorprendiéndola. Iba de ojo a ojo, justo encima del puente de su nariz. Sacudió su cabeza para enfocarse en lo que debía y en ese momento no era la máscara. Ya luego tendría tiempo para reflexionarlo.

—¿Alteza, puedo hablar con usted un segundo, por favor?

—Por supuesto… —dijo sin moverse de su sitio y Sakura resopló molesta.

—A solas —exigió y todos la miraron con sorpresa.

Ya no le importaba si ellos deducían lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, quería saber por qué Shaoran le había mentido y le sacaría la verdad así tuviera que amenazarlo con dejarlo sin postres ¡Y esa vez si estaba dispuesta a cumplirlo!

—Cla… claro —dijo nervioso.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación y cuando estaba por entrar, se giró para mirar a sus tres espectadores con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dijo Eriol, levantando sus manos en señal de paz.

—No hemos dicho nada —dijo Tomoyo, aguantando la risa y Yue ni abrió la boca, pero su mirada le daba a entender que estaba enterado de todo sin necesidad de hablar. No por nada era el mejor amigo de Shaoran.

Levantó su barbilla con dignidad para terminar de entrar y luego cerró la puerta tras ella. Shaoran la miraba sorprendido y podía decir que hasta vio un pequeño atisbo de miedo en sus ojos.

« _Pues me alegro que me tema porque el regaño no será normal_ »

—¿Por qué has cerrado la puerta?

—Porque nuestro trato personal se limita a los momentos en que estamos solos ¿Cierto, alteza? — dijo acercándose a él con una sonrisa furiosa.

—¿Sakura?

—En estos instantes, me vas a decir la verdad o créeme que no volverás a comer postres de aquí a que te vayas a Myridia.

—¿Hablaste en singular? —preguntó asustado.

—Lo he hecho —dijo con seguridad.

—¿Cómo sabes que te he mentido?

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó ofendida—. Puedo distinguir muy bien tus sonrisas y la que me diste era tan falsa como Camillia roja —dijo molesta—. Así que comienza a hablar, Shaoran.

Sakura esperaba que él mantuviera su actitud temerosa, pero en vez de eso, comenzó a reír y la atrajó hacia él para envolverla con sus brazos. Obviamente, trató inútilmente de soltarse de su poderoso abrazo, pero su cuerpo y su corazón decidieron traicionarla al querer quedarse con él.

—No llevamos ni dos horas juntos y ya estamos teniendo nuestra primera discusión de pareja —Shaoran dejó un suave beso en su coronilla y Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar.

—No te vayas por las ramas, Shaoran —dijo ella y lo sintió resoplar.

—¿Soy tan transparente para ti, Diosa?

—Como un cristal.

—¿Aun con mi máscara? —Sakura asintió—. Eres increíble…

—¿Es tan grave?

Shaoran volvió a resoplar, pero esa vez la tomó de las manos para llevarla con él hasta la cama donde la obligó a sentarse. Metió su mano entre sus ropas y sacó un sobre para extendérselo.

Sakura lo miró interrogante, pero él no dijo palabra alguna, solo la instó a tomar el sobre. Dudosa, lo tomó y sacó el papel que estaba en él y lo desdobló, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al ver que se trataba de una carta de Midori.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Su dama principal se la ha dado a Yue —dijo—. Léela.

—No quiero leerla.

—Léela, Diosa. No quería que te enteraras, pero es importante.

Sakura frunció su ceño y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el papel que tenía en sus manos y comenzó a leer. A medida que avanzaba, no podía creer que Midori fuera quien escribiera tal cosa, era una carta de auxilio.

En ella le pedía ayuda a Shaoran para proteger a Touya, pues había escuchado una conversación entre su abuelo y el conde Sawada donde decían que el príncipe debía recibir un escarmiento para poder adoctrinarlo como debía ser.

" _Conozco a mi abuelo, alteza. Se de lo que es capaz para saciar su sed de poder y su intención es gobernar Lyriamir a través de Touya. No matara a mi hermano porque lo necesita, pero aun así es peligroso. Cuando él considera que algo o alguien le estorba no duda en sacarlo de su camino, usted es un claro ejemplo porque gracias a sus antiguas intenciones de casarse conmigo, los deseos de mi abuelo de comprometerme con el príncipe de Eulyon se vinieron abajo_ "

Sakura llevó las manos hasta su boca cuando leyó esa parte. Su hermana decía que todo eso lo había descubierto hace poco en una reunión a la que su madre la había obligado asistir, considerando que ya estaba en edad de aprender y tomar decisiones. Allí se dio cuenta que su abuelo le había planteado al rey el comprometerla con el príncipe de Eulyon, pero su padre se había opuesto rotundamente y fue cuando la propuesta de Myridia surgió.

" _Mi madre no se ha equivocado en eso, alteza. Debo dejar de ser la niña caprichosa y mimada para madurar y tomar mis propias decisiones, aunque mi madre no consideró en sus planes el amor que le tengo a mi familia. Mi padre es un hombre a quien admiro y mi hermano siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, por eso temo por él. Me hubiera gustado poderles demostrar mis sentimientos como es debido, pero ambos tienen otras preferencias por encima de mí y eso nos ha llevado a distanciarnos, aunque ese no es el punto de esta carta_ "

Sakura pensó que su hermana era la mujer más tonta de la tierra, porque su padre y su hermano la adoraban. Nunca habían tenido preferencia por Sakura, pero Midori siempre había sido una niña mimada que codiciaba el amor solo para ella.

La princesa finalizó su carta diciéndole que el plan se ejecutaría durante la coronación de Touya, pero no sabía que harían, por lo que debían estar prevenidos para lo que fuera. Había intentado hablar con su hermano, pero este se negó a creerle.

" _Mi hermano no confía en mí después de lo que pasó con su sirvienta… y posiblemente usted tampoco lo haga, pero por favor, le suplico un voto de confianza_ "

Midori se despidió diciéndole que intentaría averiguar qué se traían entre manos y le pidió que destruyera la carta para no dejar evidencias. Esperaba que Shaoran pudiera convencer a su hermano de cuidarse durante su coronación y así frustrar el plan de su abuelo.

—No entiendo nada… —dijo, cuando terminó de leer con los ojos llorosos—. ¿Por qué Haru Matsumoto quiere herir a sus propios nietos?

—¿Crees en ella? —preguntó Shaoran, con los brazos cruzados—. Podría ser una trampa para mí.

—Podría… y aunque no ha hecho nada para ganarse mi confianza… creo en ella.

—Yo también… Además, tu padre me había comentado algo al respecto.

—Pero… no entiendo por qué atacar a su propia familia —dijo Sakura.

—A veces la sed de poder nubla nuestro juicio —dijo Shaoran—. Tu padre me comentó hace poco que los Matsumoto y los Kinomoto siempre habían estado en disputa… y que esa fue la razón de su matrimonio con Keiko Matsumoto.

—Algo así escuché… pero Touya y Midori llevan sangre Matsumoto —dijo Sakura—. Los está utilizando como peones y si ellos no se dejan dominar, entonces… ¿Los desecharan?

—Es muy probable… y créeme que prefiero eso a que controlen a Touya y se convierta en un rey títere.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si ese fuera el caso… Touya sería mi enemigo —dijo con seriedad.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, desconcertada. No podía, no quería considerar siquiera esa posibilidad. Si eso ocurría, tendría que decidir entre su hermano y el hombre del cual estaba enamorada… y posiblemente su balanza se inclinaría por su hermano, aunque su corazón se rompiera en millones de pedazos.

—Hey… —le llamó Shaoran, tomando sus mejillas—. Touya es inteligente y yo lo ayudaré.

—Tú sabes… si él… Shaoran, yo no podría…

—Lo sé, Diosa. Lo sé —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente—. Jamás te pondría en esa posición.

—¡Dios! ¿Por qué pasa esto? —Sakura comenzó a derramar lágrimas por la tristeza y la frustración que sentía.

—Saldremos adelante. —Shaoran la refugió entre sus brazos—. Hablaré con Touya más tarde y armaremos una estrategia.

Sakura asintió no muy segura de su idea, `pero quería confiar en sus palabras, en que todo estaría bien y que entre todos podrían idear un plan para poder salir airosos de esa conspiración que se alzaba contra ellos. Ya estaba cansada de las intrigas, confabulaciones y de todo aquello que la mantenía presa y alejada de sus seres queridos.

Sakura ya no quería ser un peso muerto para su padre, su hermano y mucho menos para Shaoran. Buscaría la forma de poderles ser de utilidad y con esa idea se quedó dormida entre los brazos protectores de su príncipe.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, aún estaba oscuro. Estaba completamente recostada en la cama de Shaoran y Tomoyo dormía a su lado con tranquilidad. Sonrió y acaricio con cariño la frente de su amiga, sintiéndose afortunada por tenerla. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y se dirigió hacia la ventana para abrirla y poder observar la noche que estaba por finalizar.

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando resguardarse del frío que la hizo tiritar. Pensó en su madre, en su padre, en Touya y hasta en su hermana. No debió ser fácil traicionar a la única persona que, según ella, estaba de su parte, pero se lo agradecía y hasta se sentía un poco orgullosa de Midori. Si todo lo que había escrito en esa carta era real, entonces su pequeña hermana aún tenía salvación, a diferencia de Keiko Matsumoto y su mente retorcida.

¿Por qué atentaba contra su propio hijo? ¿Por qué utilizaba a su hija de esa manera? Esas preguntas se las había hecho una y otra vez, pero ninguna respuesta lograba satisfacerla ¿Sed de poder? ¿Venganza contra su padre? No, Sakura pensaba que había algo más que no lograba ver debido a la gran red de mentiras que la reina había entretejido a su alrededor.

« _Pero debo descubrirlo antes de que Shaoran se vea obligado a declararnos enemigos_ » pensó con amargura.

No podía pedirle que reconsiderara esa decisión, pues él también tenía un deber para con los suyos y debía proteger a su gente… pero ella tampoco podía traicionar a su familia y dejarlos atrás. Era una encrucijada en la que no quería verse envuelta.

—¿No puedes dormir? —La somnolienta voz de su amiga se escuchó.

Sakura negó con su cabeza, tratando de enmascarar todas sus preocupaciones detrás de una sonrisa.

—Esa sonrisa no me engañará y lo sabes.

—Tenía que intentarlo. —Sakura resopló y se acercó hasta la cama para sentarse a su lado.

—El príncipe fue muy amable al llamarme anoche para dormir contigo —dijo—. Te veías exhausta y él se notaba preocupado por ti.

—Solo le causo preocupaciones.

—Amiga, el ser amado siempre nos preocupa —dijo, mirándola con ternura.

—No… no… no sé de qué hablas.

—Los padres se preocupan por sus hijos, los hermanos entre sí, los amigos… y también los amantes —dijo, tomándola de las manos—. Los ojos de Shaoran Li brillan demasiado para poder disimular lo que siente por ti y lo mismo ocurre contigo.

Sakura comenzó a balbucear, sin poder formar una frase coherente con la cual refutar lo que su amiga le había dicho. Al final, sonrió derrotada. Había sido una tontería creer que ellos no se darían cuenta.

—No tengo claro la relación que existe entre nosotros —se sinceró.

—Sakura, no te martirices buscando títulos o nombres cuando no son necesarios —dijo Tomoyo, tomando sus manos—. No dejes que el miedo domine tu vida y atrévete a experimentar, a sentir y a vivir.

—Me asusta mucho repetir la historia de mi madre, Tomoyo —dijo, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Shaoran puede amarme, pero estoy segura que su familia me considerara inadecuada para él porque…

—¿Lo amas? —Sakura sintió que todo su rostro se calentaba—. Solo respóndeme esa pregunta.

—Lo amo… pero la intensidad de lo que siento por él a veces me asusta —dijo, tapando su rostro, avergonzada—. ¿Cómo puedo sentir tanto por una persona en tan poco tiempo? A veces… es sofocante, me ahoga, pero a su vez… me hace feliz. Una simple sonrisa suya me ilumina el día.

—No temas al amor, Sakura. Es un sentimiento intenso, hermoso y valioso. Muchos hablan de él, pero pocos han logrado sentirlo con esa intensidad abrasadora y no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo. Siente afortunada y disfruta del ahora.

Sakura asintió, pero esa vez, una sonrisa sincera adornaba sus labios. Tomoyo tenía razón, se enfocaría en el presente, disfrutando de todo eso que podía vivir con Shaoran y luego se preocuparían de los problemas cuando llegaran.

« _Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien_ » pensó con ánimo.

Al escuchar unos suaves toques en la puerta, callaron y se miraron interrogantes. Sakura, con voz vacilante, permitió el paso de aquella persona, era Eriol.

—Es un gusto saludarlas, señoritas —dijo haciendo una reverencia, la cual fue correspondida por ellas—. Hemos revisado los pasillos y están completamente desiertos. Creemos que lo más conveniente es que regresen a sus habitaciones y finjan que comenzaran el día con normalidad para no levantar sospechas.

Tomoyo y Sakura asintieron y se dispusieron a salir de la habitación. Sakura observó a su alrededor, pero no había rastros de Shaoran en ningún lugar.

—Le ha dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza durante la madrugada —dijo Eriol a su lado—. Le he dado una medicación para ponerlo a dormir y que descanse.

—Pero… ¿Está bien? —preguntó Sakura, mortificada.

—Ayer no tomó el té nocturno —dijo—. Y las angustias vividas anoche detonaron el ataque.

« _Es mi culpa_ » pensó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Eriol, al verla, trató de enmendar lo que había dicho y le echó la culpa a la situación en general, no solo a lo que había pasado por su pequeña aventura, pero nada de eso disminuía su sentimiento de culpabilidad.

—No me hagas caso, pequeña —dijo, colocando su mano encima de su cabeza—. Sabes cómo es Shaoran, si los problemas no llegan, él mismo los busca. —Eriol trató de bromear para animarla, pero no lo logró.

—Mejor no sigas —le interrumpió Tomoyo—. Eres extremadamente listo para unas cosas, pero careces de tacto para otras.

Bajo la atónita mirada de Eriol, Tomoyo tomó la mano de Sakura y juntas, salieron de los aposentos de Shaoran sin mirar atrás. Si Tomoyo quería llamar la atención de Eriol, iba por buen camino, de eso no le cabía la menor duda a Sakura.

Pasaron las primeras horas de la mañana, limpiando y ayudando en lo que podían a mamá Hina. Tambien se habían encontrado con Chiharu, resumiéndole en pocas palabras lo que había pasado luego de separarse.

—Pondríamos decir que hemos ganado el juego —dijo su amiga con una sonrisa, luego de ponerla al corriente.

Sakura asintió contenta y se dedico a prepararle el desayuno a Shaoran. Ese día, quería cocinarle algo especial, algo que lo animara y le transmitiera cuán importante era para ella. Sonrió y esa vez sí dejó que sus dedos acariciaran sus labios. No era correcto pensar así, pero no podía evitar pensar en los labios de Shaoran y en todas las sensaciones que sintió al sentirlos sobre los suyos.

Sus mejillas se encendieron adorablemente, pero enseguida sacudió su cabeza para despejarse. Enfocó su atención en lo que tenía planeado, un desayuno tradicional de Myridia, incluidos los bollos Baozi que tanto le gustaban a Shaoran y aprovecho para hacer unos bollos dulces que seguramente le encantarían.

Se había tardado más de la cuenta, pero el resultado la hizo sonreír satisfecha. Eran tantos platos que no cabían en una sola bandeja, por eso Tomoyo la ayudó a llevar una segunda bandeja y dejó espacio en ella para el té de Magnolia.

Llegaron al invernadero y con premura, Sakura preparó el té para que el desayuno no se enfriara. Todo iba bien hasta que un carraspeo que vino desde la puerta las hizo voltearse, llevándose una sorpresa desagradable.

La primera en tomar posición defensiva fue Tomoyo, pues Sakura aún no podía creer que el conde Sawada fuera tan insolente al presentarse en ese lugar, cuando el rey se lo había prohibido.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí, mi pequeña flor —dijo con su mirada tan oscura como la tinta, haciendo sentir incómoda a Sakura.

—Según tenemos entendido, usted tiene el paso prohibido a este lugar —dijo Tomoyo.

—No tientes tu suerte, mujercita —dijo con desdén—. No es contigo con quien deseo hablar.

—Sakura no desea hablar con usted —respondió Tomoyo con sorna—. Además, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y su alteza, el príncipe Shaoran, nos está esperando.

—Claro… el maldito lobo que está disfrutando de lo que es mío por derecho —dijo el hombre, adentrándose en el lugar—. Dime, pequeña ¿Disfrutaste de tu noche con él?

—No sé de qué está hablando —dijo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No me mientas! —exclamó fuera de sí, arrojando una silla fuera de su camino—. Las vi salir muy temprano de sus aposentos ¡Él se ha atrevido a tomarte primero!

Sakura no aguantó más y le soltó una bofetada tan fuerte, que sintió arder su mano, pero no se quejó. Se mantuvo firme y con su mirada furiosa sobre aquel hombre que se había atrevido a insultarla sin pruebas.

—¿Cómo… cómo te atreves?

—Usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí, conde Sawada —dijo Sakura—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema y le agradezco, por favor, que se retire de mi invernadero.

El hombre soltó una risa gélida y la miró con avidez. Tomoyo intentó proteger a su amiga, pero el hombre la empujó lejos para luego tomar a Sakura de su brazo.

—Me cobraré caro esta osadía de tu parte. Será muy placentero domarte, mi pequeña fiera —dijo y estampó su boca contra la suya sin piedad y con violencia.

El asco y la repulsión fueron inmediatos. Sakura trataba por todos los medios liberarse de aquel sujeto que aprovechaba su fuerza para mantenerla quieta y para tocarla sin vergüenza.

Sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, pero la furia que crecía en ella la alentó a no dejarse dominar y gracias a eso, optó por lo único que podía hacer.

El hombre soltó un gemido de dolor y enseguida la soltó al sentir los dientes de Sakura clavándose en su labio inferior con fuerza.

Aprovechando su desconcierto, Sakura aprovechó para empujarlo lejos, pero él hombre no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil e intentó besarla de nuevo. Sakura forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que violentara su boca otra vez « _¡Primero muerta_!»

Tomoyo se le fue encima de nuevo, pero el conde era mucho más fuerte que ellas y entre el forcejeo, el desayuno de Shaoran terminó en el suelo, haciendo un desastre.

—¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo?! —se escuchó y todos se quedaron inmóviles.

La mirada de Touya era iracunda. Se acercó a paso firme y sin dudarlo sacó su espada para colocarla en el cuello del conde Sawada.

—¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme de esta forma? —preguntó el conde con insolencia, mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

—¡Aléjese de ella!

—¿Y si no lo hago qué, alteza? ¿Me matara?

—¡Ganas no me faltan! —espetó Touya. Apretó un poco más la punta de su espada contra el cuello del hombre y volvió a ordenarle que soltara a Sakura.

—Bien… lo haré —dijo, aflojando el agarre que la sostenía.

—Ambas detrás de mí —les ordenó—. Le recomiendo que se vaya del palacio si no quiere que se le enjuicie por lo que ha hecho.

—Mi querido príncipe —dijo el conde, soltando una carcajada—. Inténtelo, no me importa. Soy un noble y el consejo siempre estará de mi parte.

—¡Pues yo me encargaré de enjuiciarlo!

El conde se acercó a ellos y Touya volvió a levantar su espada para mantenerlo a raya.

—No le conviene tenerme de enemigo, príncipe —dijo con frialdad y luego sus ojos se posaron sobre Sakura—. Serás mía, mi pequeña flor, y todo aquel que se interponga pagara las consecuencias, empezando por tu querido lobo myridio.

—¡No meta a Shaoran en esto! —gritó Sakura.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho —dijo, caminando a la salida—. El lobo no podrá defenderte por siempre, querida, y entonces serás mía.

—¡Yo seré quien la defienda! —exclamó Touya.

—Los planes para usted son otros, alteza —dijo el hombre, mirándolo con frialdad—, pero si desea interponerse en mi camino… ya sabe… —Haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el conde salió del invernadero.

Tomoyo se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y entonces, Sakura se dejó caer al piso. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control y las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo comenzaron a desbordarse. Hace minutos, estaba remembrando las hermosas sensaciones que había sentido cuando Shaoran había besado sus labios… ahora todo eso había sido opacado por el asco y la repugnancia que sentía hacia el conde.

—Monstruo…

A un lado de ella vio la comida que con tanto amor y esmero había preparado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con mayor fuerza y entonces, estalló el llanto. Se sentía sucia y una amargura horrible envolvía su corazón sin piedad.

Tomoyo se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza, tratando de calmarla, pero nada podría hacerlo. Nada podría borrar el asco que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

De repente, la puerta del invernadero comenzó a moverse con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Sakura tembló sin control al pensar que el conde había regresado con alguno de sus hombres para hacerle frente a Touya.

—¡Abran la puerta! —Era la voz de Shaoran.

Golpeaba sin parar la puerta. Tomoyo trató de levantarse para abrirle, pero Sakura la tomó de la mano y negó con su cabeza. Se sentía demasiado avergonzada para mirarlo a la cara.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Abran ahora o tumbo la puerta!

Fue Touya quien se acercó y la abrió. Shaoran entró tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento y entonces, sus ojos se posaron sobre ella.

Inmediatamente, desvió su mirada llorosa de él y se encogió detrás de Tomoyo, avergonzada. No quería saber lo que pensaba, no quería ver en sus ojos la decepción y mucho menos escuchar de su boca que lo había defraudado.

El cuerpo de Tomoyo la abandonó de un momento a otro en contra de su voluntad, dejándola completamente vulnerable, pero inmediatamente fue reemplazado por alguien, cuyo aroma conocía muy bien. Su calor de inmediato la rodeó y sus brazos formaron a su alrededor un refugió del cual no quería salir nunca más.

Lloró como nunca lo había hecho. Lloró por la violación de sus labios, lloró por su comida derramada en el suelo, lloró por no poder defenderse mejor, lloró por su destino como bastarda y lloró por el miedo que sentía por Shaoran… En ese momento se sentía demasiado débil para luchar contra todo lo que se le había venido encima.

—Llora, princesa. Llora ahora y drena todo tu dolor —susurró él, tomando su mano y besando su muñeca donde un color púrpura comenzaba a formarse—, pero luego conviértelo en tu fortaleza. Eres valiente, fuiste lo suficientemente osada para enfrentar a la reina y ganarle en su propio juego, por eso estoy seguro que esto no logrará derrotarte.

—Me ha… me ha besado a la fuerza.

—Eso… eso no cambia lo que siento por ti —susurró en su oído, intensificando el abrazo a su alrededor—. No permitas que esa mala experiencia enmascare lo que sentimos hace unas horas… aunque puedo recordártelo cuando tú así lo desees.

Sakura no pudo retener una pequeña risa cuando Shaoran le dijo aquello, aunque todavía no dejaba de llorar. Con toda su paciencia y ternura, el joven siguió susurrándole palabras dulces que la conmovían hasta que, poco a poco, comenzó a serenarse. Él estaba en lo cierto, no podía dejar que Takeuchi Sawada se saliera con la suya y mucho menos lograra empañar las hermosas sensaciones que los besos y caricias de Shaoran le provocaban. Él confiaba en ella y eso era más que suficiente.

¿Querían destruirla? ¡Pues que lo intentaran! Sakura estaba decidida a frustrar las intenciones retorcidas del conde y de los Matsumoto y protegería a sus seres queridos a como diera lugar.

Con un panorama más claro y aun refugiada entre los brazos del príncipe que le había mostrado cuan valiosa y valerosa era ella, Sakura la bastarda comenzaba a desaparecer para dar nacimiento a una nueva mujer que estaba orgullosa de ser una Kinomoto.

« _Sí querían conocer a Sakura Kinomoto ¡Pues aquí la tienen y aténganse a las consecuencias!_ » pensó con decisión.

Una nueva princesa para Lyriamir había nacido.

 **Bien, cuando estaba escribiendo este capi les dije a las que me siguen en Facebook que había llorado ¿Se lo esperaban? Posiblemente, pero esto ayuda a Sakura a aceptar el hecho de que es una Kinomoto… POR FIN xD y obviamente Shaoran la apoya hehe**

 **¿Qué opinan de Midori? ¿Será cierto lo que dice en su carta? ¿Las sorprendió? ¿Qué rayos querrá la reina y el viejo Matsumoto? xD Al igual que el capítulo anterior, este está lleno de mucho sentimiento y espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de lo que pasó con el conde.**

 **¿Siguen enganchados? ¿Tedioso? ¿Largo? Sus reviews son súper valiosos para mí y siempre intento contestarlos. Tomo en cuenta todas y cada una de sus opiniones.**

 **En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

La luz de un rayo surcó el cielo en cuestión de segundos y un poderoso estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos poco tiempo después. Meilin solía decirle que el clima reflejaba sus sentimientos, algo que siempre le pareció estúpido, pero debía aceptar que el tiempo tormentoso del exterior se asemejaba mucho a la tempestad que estaba desatándose dentro de él.

Nunca había sentido tanta ira y tanto desprecio hacia una persona, ni siquiera durante las batallas donde solo existía una regla, "Matar o morir". Otro rayo atravesó el cielo y el reflejó que le devolvió el vidrio de la ventana no fue agradable. Su mirada estaba carente de su brillo característico, reflejando la sed de venganza que reclamaba su alma fragmentada.

Siempre había intentado respetar a sus adversarios dentro de lo posible y si debía acabar con sus vidas, trataba de hacerlo de forma rápida, evitándoles una muerte tortuosa. Eso era lo correcto, su ética como guerrero lo exigía, pero si fuera Sawada quien estuviera en frente de él en un campo de batalla, se aseguraría de hacerlo sufrir lo más que pudiera antes de acabar con su vida…

—¿Estás bien? —Shaoran no se inmutó, ni se giró hacia su primo. Siguió observando los relámpagos que a lo lejos iluminaban el cielo.

—Porque no debería de estarlo —respondió con voz fría.

—Precisamente por esa voz… y tu mirada… —dijo Eriol, observando su reflejo en el vidrio. Soltando un suspiro, continuó—. No vayas a hacer una locura.

—Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer, Eriol. —Se tomó su tiempo para girarse hacia su primo—. Solo espero que los Dioses me brinden la oportunidad de acabar con ese maldito en el campo de batalla. Créeme, será en extremo placentero.

Los recuerdos lo atacaron con crueldad. El día anterior solo habían salido a buscar a Sakura al notar su tardanza, pero al ver a ese hombre salir del invernadero, su sangre se heló completa.

Odio, desprecio, cólera, terror… ninguno de esos sentimientos lograba describir completamente lo que sintió al ver a Sakura tan destrozada. Quiso llorar, gritar y destrozar todo lo que estaba en su camino. Su instinto asesino en seguida exigió la sangre del maldito que la había herido de esa forma, pero haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, logró tragarse toda su ira para poder consolarla. Ella era lo más importante.

—Primo… —la voz de Eriol lo trajo de regreso.

Necesitaba drenar su furia o se volvería loco. Apretó sus puños y sin poder resistirlo más, soltó un golpe contra la pared. El líquido caliente enseguida comenzó a fluir y sus manos se tiñeron de rojo ¿Estaba mal desear que esa sangre fuera la del malnacido que se había atrevido a abusar de su mujer? No lo sabía, pero seguramente sería placentero poder cumplir ese deseo.

Escuchó la maldición de Eriol y en seguida tomó su mano para revisarla. No sentía dolor, no sentía ardor… absolutamente nada. Así era desde el día anterior, como si hubieran terminado de destruir lo poco que quedaba de su alma.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de ser tan impulsivo?!

—Déjalo…

—Como tu médico personal eres mi responsabilidad, pero recuerda que prácticamente somos hermanos ¡Maldita sea!

Shaoran no respondió y Eriol no dijo más. Lo obligó a sentarse en una silla y buscó todo lo necesario para curar sus nudillos. Ver a su primo con el ceño fruncido y mascullando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra era algo poco común, aun así, no se arrepentía de su pequeño arrebato.

—Llegó una carta de Mei —susurró cuando estaba vendando su mano. Shaoran no dijo palabra alguna, así que continuó—. Espera llegar en tres días.

—Espero que no cause más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

—Lo más probable es que nos exija partir a Myridia y yo estaré de acuerdo.

—No me iré hasta acabar con el complot que los traidores han armado en contra del rey.

—¡¿Qué diablos estás buscando?! Ya sabemos que, sin importar lo que hagamos aquí, la guerra estallará.

Eso era cierto. La guerra era inminente. Su padre le había informado en una carta que los traidores de Myridia estaban enfocados en Lyriamir y por eso la situación en su reino era más tranquila, pero el último reporte de las fronteras advirtió que Eulyon estaba moviendo sus tropas hacia ellos. En especial hacia la zona sur donde limitaban los tres reinos.

—Si logramos que Touya sea coronado y acabamos con la conspiración en su contra, entonces tendremos un enemigo menos… Aunque Finn tiene otros intereses en este lugar. Estoy casi seguro de eso.

Su primo lo miró interrogante, pero no podía decirle nada hasta armar mejor su teoría. Desde que leyó la carta de su padre estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero había algo que no concordaba. Finn estaba esmerándose demasiado en conseguir el apoyo de Lyriamir, cosa que no había hecho con ningún otro reino, ni siquiera cuando Ephios decidió declararse neutral. Eso aunado al apoyo que los traidores de Myridia estaban prestando, le hacía creer a Shaoran que Lyriamir tenía algo que ellos deseaban y estaban dispuestos a todo para obtenerlo.

« _¿Pero qué diablos es?_ »

Un suave toque les reveló la presencia de una persona al otro lado de la puerta. Con voz firme, Shaoran dio su consentimiento y en seguida, Sakura entró en su habitación.

La culpa y la vergüenza lo obligaron a desviar su mirada a apenas sus ojos hicieron contacto ¿Cómo podía mirarla cuando no había podido evitarle tal experiencia? ¿Cómo enfrentar su rostro brillante cuando su alma estaba llena de sentimientos tan negativos? Sin mediar palabra, se sentó en la mesa con lentitud y esperó a que ella le sirviera el desayuno. Era como si hubieran vuelto a aquellos primeros días… No, era a un peor porque en aquel momento sus ojos no perdían la oportunidad de mirarla, de recorrer su figura hasta perderse en esos ojos tan verdes como el jade. Ahora cobardemente le rehuían.

Shaoran soltó una maldición en su mente. Si Sakura fuera capaz de escuchar la clase de pensamientos sanguinarios que estaba teniendo, le temería.

« _Vaya… me he convertido en el monstruo del cual todos hablan_ » pensó con abatimiento.

—¿Eriol, puede dejarme a solas con su alteza, por favor? —La suave voz de Sakura, lo sorprendió.

Su primo, dándole una sonrisa socarrona, asintió y salió de la habitación sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

No quería enfrentarla porque no había manera de engañarla. No sabía si era por su voz, sus ojos o su lenguaje corporal… pero Sakura Kinomoto era capaz de ver a través de su máscara, ella siempre sabía lo que él estaba pensando y debía aceptar que estaba aterrado de ser descubierto.

Con paso delicado, Sakura tomó una de las sillas y se sentó en frente de él. Podía sentir su mirada avasalladora, aun así, no se atrevió a levantar la suya de la mesa.

Dando un largo suspiro, la escuchó levantarse y sus suaves pasos lo rodearon hasta colocarse detrás de él. En seguida, sus delgados brazos lo envolvieron en un abrazo dulce y delicado que en seguida causó sensaciones electrizantes en todo su cuerpo. El calor de su cuerpo lo rodeó y su suave aroma lo embriagó de dulzura, mandando al demonio todas sus inseguridades. De esa manera tan sencilla, Sakura ponía en evidencia el enorme poder que tenía sobre él.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

—Nada importante.

—Para mí lo es —susurró cerca de su oído. Un calor extremo le recorrió el cuerpo y luego se concentró en sus mejillas. Ahora podía entender la necesidad que ella siempre tenía de abanicarse—. Puedes decírmelo, Shaoran.

—Odio, rabia… eso fue lo que pasó —dijo, apretando su puño sano.

Sakura se alejó de él y se arrodilló a su lado para tomar su mano cerrada, obligándolo a aflojarla para poder entrelazar sus dedos.

La mano libre de Sakura voló hasta su mentón y lo obligó a verla. Tenía la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto hasta ese momento.

—No le he dejado ganar a ese hombre, Shaoran. No lo hagas tú —dijo con dulzura.

—Sakura…

—Creo que me he acostumbrado a que me diga princesa o Diosa, alteza —Sakura, soltó una suave risa contagiosa—. Que me llame por mi nombre me resulta insípido.

Shaoran acercó su rostro hasta lograr unir sus frentes. A pesar del límite que su máscara representaba, disfrutaba de la cercanía, del calor que desprendía su cuerpo y de su suave respiración. Apretó su quijada tratando de controlar el imperioso deseo de probar sus labios una vez más. Se había vuelto un adicto a ellos, pero no era lo más sensato después de lo ocurrido. Por eso, decidió conformarse con un suave beso en su frente.

—Entonces, me disculpo por eso, mi Diosa —dijo, con una sonrisa sincera y podría jurar que había visto un atisbo de decepción en esos enormes ojos verdes—. Dejé que mi cólera nublara mis sentidos.

—Sentimientos como esos pueden desencadenar tus dolores de cabeza, no los albergues en tu alma.

« _Si tuviera un alma en donde albergarlos…_ » pensó, desviando su mirada.

Sakura tomó su mano lastimada y la sacudió un poco hasta lograr que la campanilla sonara.

—Cuando sientas que la ira te domina, haz sonar tu campanilla. Eso automáticamente te hará pensar en mí y despejará esos sentimientos de tu corazón —dijo con un adorable sonrojo—. Además, Yue ha vuelto a ser mi niñera…

—Ese hombre no se atreverá a ponerte un dedo encima si Yue está contigo.

—No estoy acostumbrada a tener guardianes, Shaoran —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. Pero de momento lo aceptaré… para que estés tranquilo.

—Gracias, cariño. —Eso había sido completamente espontáneo, pero le había gustado y más cuando podía ver el hermoso sonrojo que cubría su rostro entero.

—Lamentamos interrumpir… —La voz nerviosa de Eriol llamó su atención y al levantar su mirada, se encontró de lleno con los ojos furiosos de Touya Kinomoto que los miraba desde la puerta.

Con rapidez, Sakura se levantó y se posicionó del otro lado de la mesa, aunque eso no valía ya. Era claro que los había visto demasiado cerca como para estar teniendo una conversación normal entre una sirvienta y su señor… y las manos entrelazadas, por supuesto.

Shaoran le hizo señas a Eriol para que se retirara y cuando estuvieron solos, la respiración irritada de Touya era lo único audible en la habitación. Se notaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse.

—Me dijeron en la cocina que estabas aquí. —Los balbuceos adorables de Sakura no se hicieron esperar, pero reírse en ese momento no era adecuado—. No me pasó desapercibido que ayer la llamó princesa —dijo en su dirección—. ¿Está enterado de todo?

—Yo se lo dije… —dijo Sakura en un susurro con las mejillas encendidas.

Touya frunció su ceño y luego resopló molesto. Eso no era nada bueno en su situación.

—Nuestro padre te está esperando en el invernadero —dijo con voz fuerte.

—¿Le… le dijiste? —Touya asintió—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Te pedí que lo mantuvieras en secreto!

—Era necesario.

Interpretar el lenguaje corporal de Sakura era sencillo para él, como un libro abierto que estaba dispuesto a leer sin descanso y las veces que fuera necesario sin aburrirse. Sus labios fruncidos, sus hombros tensos, el ligero temblor de sus manos que trataba de disimular al agarrar la tela de su falda con ahínco, su princesa iba a explotar en cualquier momento si no intervenía. Al levantarse de su silla, las miradas de los hermanos se posaron sobre él. Caminó con lentitud hacia ella y sin importarle que Touya lo viera, colocó su mano sana sobre la mejilla de Sakura. Era inútil disimular lo indisimulable.

—Princesa, tu padre debe estar preocupado y la única que puede calmarlo eres tú.

—Pero…

—Ve. Él está esperando por ti —dijo sonriéndole.

Sakura desvió su mirada hacia su hermano, aun no estaba convencida de dejarlos solos. Iba a tener que usar su sucia artimaña. Sí, Shaoran también tenía un gran poder sobre ella, pero a diferencia de Sakura, él estaba plenamente consciente de ello.

—Estaré bien —susurró cerca de su oído—. Tu hermano y yo debemos conversar de algunos asuntos.

—¿Qué… qué asuntos? —El verla sonrojada debido a su cercanía era algo que jamás se cansaría de observar.

—Nada de qué preocuparse. Ve tranquila y por favor, que Yue te acompañe.

Sakura asintió con lentitud y caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a su hermano que lo hizo sonreír.

El silencio que los envolvió era incómodo. Los ojos de Touya Kinomoto no lo abandonaban. Era como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente y, posiblemente, estaba conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle cuanto insulto estuviera pasando por su cabeza.

Soltando un suspiro, se sentó en la silla nuevamente y con un ademán le indicó a Touya que hiciera lo mismo. De mala manera, el príncipe aceptó el ofrecimiento. Estaba seguro que esa plática iba a extenderse.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó de repente.

—Sea más específico en su pregunta, Touya. Prometo contestarle con la verdad.

—¿Desde cuándo está cortejándola? —Shaoran sonrió.

—Conscientemente, desde su fiesta de cumpleaños —respondió—. Inconscientemente, no sabría decirle.

—No permitiré que mi hermana se convierta en una concubina —dijo, mordiendo sus palabras.

No pudo ocultar la sorpresa que causo aquella advertencia. Se había preparado mentalmente para un rechazo por su máscara, pero Touya, con esa simple advertencia, le estaba dando el visto bueno entre líneas.

Shaoran relajó su postura y sonrió. Realmente no iba a ser una conversación sencilla, pero esperaba poder hacerle entender de una forma diferente que no estaba en sus planes convertir a su hermana en una simple concubina. Su interés en ella no se enfocaba exclusivamente en su belleza única y exótica. No. Sakura era la mujer más valerosa, inteligente, noble y dulce que había conocido en su vida y la necesitaba, la deseaba para él, la amaba y así se lo hizo saber a Touya. Obviamente, Sakura también tenía defectos, pero todos ellos eran parte de esa maravillosa mujer que seguramente podría convertirse en una excelente reina. Su reina.

—Es probable que ella no se dé cuenta de todas esas virtudes porque es demasiado inocente y su sencillez no tiene límites, pero con esto solo quiero que entienda lo que quiero de ella. Lo que espero construir a su lado.

A pesar de la ausencia de palabras de parte de Touya, se sintió más tranquilo cuando notó que su mirada se había suavizado un poco.

—Solo le voy a pedir algo, Shaoran —dijo, luego de un silencio prolongado—. Déjela fuera de todos los peligros y de nuestros asuntos.

—Eso será complicado y lo sabe.

—Conozco a mi hermana mucho mejor que usted. Sé que será una maldita pesadilla —dijo resoplando—. Aun así, no quiero a Sakura inmiscuida en todo este asunto. Ya bastante ha tenido que pasar.

—Le doy mi palabra que la mantendré a salvo.

—Y la quiero alejada de los planes que ideemos de ahora en adelante. —Shaoran asintió, aunque por dentro sabía que eso le traería problemas… Grandes problemas con su Diosa.

Unos toques en la puerta dieron final a aquella conversación, pero una promesa silenciosa de continuarla luego quedó en el aire. Al dar su consentimiento, Eriol apareció en la habitación avisando que un guardia había aparecido buscándolos, el consejo de ancianos entraría en sesión y requerían la presencia de ambos en la sala del trono.

—Esos ancianos no deben traerse nada bueno entre manos —dijo Touya entre dientes.

—¿Desconfía de su abuelo?

—De él es que desconfío más… —dijo con pesar.

—Si es así ¿Por qué no confía en las intenciones de la princesa Midori? —Touya lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Mi hermana ha hablado con usted? —Shaoran asintió—. ¿Confía en ella? Le recuerdo que Midori es la sombra de mi madre y ella le tiene un recelo especial a usted.

—La princesa Midori es una niña muy manipulable, Touya, su madre se vale de eso para controlarla. Aun así, Sakura decidió confiar en ella, pero la pregunta realmente importante es ¿Puede confiar usted en sus hermanas? —Touya lo sopesó un poco y a la final, asintió con seguridad.

—Esto lo discutiremos luego con mi padre —dijo—. Vamos a ver para qué nos han llamado los ancianos.

Shaoran asintió, aunque no estaba contento con la convocatoria. Si el consejo había llamado a una sesión oficial, los militares de alto rango y nobles de Lyriamir que estaban cerca tenían la obligación de asistir. Eso quería decir que el conde Sawada estaría allí, pavoneándose como siempre, mientras él debía controlar su instinto asesino para no atravesarlo con su espada apenas lo tuviera en frente.

Inconscientemente, hizo sonar su campanilla y en seguida su mente evocó a su Diosa. Una vez más, ella había tenido toda la razón. Entró con paso firme en aquella sala atestada de posibles enemigos, mientras su mente se inundaba de pensamientos preciosos que le pertenecían a Sakura.

No había una persona en esa sala que no tuviera sus ojos posados en él. Algunos lo miraban con curiosidad, otros con desdén, pero eso no lo amedrentaba en lo más mínimo. La prueba de fuego llegó cuando elevó su mirada hacia el podio donde aguardaban los miembros del consejo. Allí estaba el blanco de todos sus pensamientos negativos, sonriéndoles con burla. Realmente, en ese momento agradecía llevar su máscara puesta, de esa forma le era más sencillo disimular sus ansias asesinas, a diferencia de Touya que no podía encubrir su desagrado.

La respiración del príncipe se hizo más fuerte, estaba a pocos segundos de lanzarse encima de Sawada.

—Príncipe Touya, no vale la pena —dijo con una tranquilidad sorpresiva, incluso para él.

—¿Sabe lo que me está pidiendo?

—Le pido que deje la venganza para otro momento —dijo, pero luego una sonrisa socarrona brotó por si sola al enfrentar a su futuro cuñado—. Además, deberemos competir por ese derecho.

—Espero que acepte su derrota, alteza. Porque ese derecho a la venganza será mío. —dijo más tranquilo.

El murmullo que se extendía por la sala se sofocó cuando el rey hizo acto de presencia. Inmediatamente, Touya ocupó su puesto al lado de la silla de su padre. La reina y la princesa Midori ya estaban allí, ocupando los sitios que les correspondían.

A paso lento, se dirigió a su puesto y aguardó hasta que el rey les dio la cara. Durante el corto tiempo que llevaba en Lyriamir, no había visto al rey Fujitaka con una expresión tan furibunda como la que tenía en ese momento y seguramente se debía a lo ocurrido con Sakura.

Otra que lo tenía sorprendido era la princesa. Sus ojos verdes también destellaban de furia y no dejaban de mirar con repulsión al conde Sawada, muy diferente a su madre que lo miraba como si fuera un héroe.

« _Esa maldita mujer lo sabe y lo celebra_ » pensó, apretando sus puños.

—Espero que este asunto sea de extrema importancia, señores —dijo el rey con voz fuerte.

—Lamentamos interrumpir sus… actividades, majestad, pero este asunto es más importante que cualquier conversación banal que pueda tener con el personal del servicio. Para eso tienen un jefe.

Ese comentario encendió sus alarmas. Touya buscó su mirada y él asintió en respuesta, ambos habían entendido el mensaje.

« _Están vigilando al rey_ »

—Entonces comience, señor mío —dijo desafiante el rey—. ¿Para qué han convocado esta sesión?

—Todos los presentes sabemos que la situación en el continente es cada vez más riesgosa. Es por ello que el consejo desea darle a conocer su recomendación para salir airosos de esta guerra que no nos compete. —Los ojos de Haru Matsumoto en seguida se posaron sobre Shaoran, brillando con todo el desprecio posible.

« _Oh… el anciano tiene agallas_ »

—Sea breve —intervino Touya.

—Tan deseoso de saber cómo siempre, alteza —dijo el anciano, tratando de moderar su voz para simular cariño—. La idea es simple, ya que su propuesta de alianza con Myridia fue rechazada por el príncipe Li aquí presente, queremos que considere la propuesta de enlazar a nuestra princesa con el príncipe de Eulyon y se le pida, respetuosamente, al representante de la familia Li que abandone nuestras tierras.

« _Predecible_ » pensó Shaoran con una sonrisa llena de astucia. Gracias a la carta de Midori, ya se había preparado para algo como eso. Iba a obligar al anciano a caer en su propio juego.

—El príncipe Shaoran declinó la propuesta de matrimonio para con mi hija, no la alianza entre nuestros reinos —dijo el rey.

—Majestad, no se deje guiar por sentimientos soberbios. —Al escuchar la voz del conde, Shaoran automáticamente frunció su ceño, pero se obligó a sí mismo a no demostrar ninguna otra señal de enfado—. Una alianza con Eulyon es más… provechosa.

—¿Lo dice por las tierras que le fueron otorgadas en ese reino? ¿Ese fue su pago para conseguir su apoyo? —espetó Touya con furia.

—Mis asuntos personales con el reino de Eulyon no le competen al reino. Son negocios personales.

—En realidad, si nos compete y debería justificar qué clase de negocios tiene usted con el reino de Eulyon —dijo el rey.

El conde sonrió con socarronería y se acercó al rey para extenderle un documento. Sus ojos lo inspeccionaron con rapidez.

—Allí queda claro que he comprado las tierras a un noble que estaba en quiebra y el rey Finn, amablemente, ha aprobado la compra. Nada más.

Que ese hombre hubiera aprobado la venta de esas tierras a un noble extranjero era impensable, pero el argumento logró convencer a la mayoría presente o quizás eran cómplices del complot contra el rey y estaban simulando.

—Volviendo al asunto que nos compete —dijo el anciano—. Creemos que la presencia del príncipe Li en nuestras tierras es una clara ofensa a Eulyon. Eso podría hacernos ver como enemigos potenciales.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y obviamente los ojos de los nobles se posaron sobre él, en especial unos que reflejaban un alma tan negra como el abismo más profundo. Una sonrisa astuta apareció en su boca y enfrentó directamente la mirada de Sawada. Sí ese hombre creía que la situación lo iba a acongojar, realmente no conocía las reglas de la guerra.

« _Conoce a tus enemigos antes de atacar_ » pensó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Los murmullos cesaron cuando Shaoran se levantó de su silla. Caminó con toda la elegancia y seguridad que lo caracterizaban y se posicionó delante de Haru Matsumoto.

—Dice que una alianza con Eulyon es más ventajosa para ustedes… ¿Puede decirme el motivo?

—No es algo que se discuta con posibles enemigos —respondió con menosprecio.

—El rey ha dejado en claro su deseo de aliarse con Myridia. Si el consejo está en contra debe tener un motivo de peso.

—¿No le parece motivo suficiente que haya rechazado a nuestra princesa? —preguntó uno de los ancianos.

—No creo que ese sea el motivo, mi señor. Y más cuando la princesa me rechazó a mí en primer lugar —dijo Shaoran con toda tranquilidad—. Cuéntenos su motivo, por favor.

Obviamente, Haru Matsumoto se mantuvo callado. Los ojos de Shaoran se posaron en Sawada, lo miraba con rabia contenida. La vergüenza que estaban pasando delante de los nobles era el precio a pagar por haberlo subestimado y debían considerarse hombres con suerte, en especial Sawada, porque su instinto asesino aún no se aplacaba del todo y clamaba por ver la sangre de ese sujeto en sus manos.

Con paso suave, se posicionó delante del rey y se hincó ante él.

—La decisión es suya, majestad —dijo con voz fuerte.

—Por favor, levántese, alteza. En ningún momento he deseado violentar la alianza que he formado con su reino a través de usted —dijo el rey—. Escuchen bien, señores míos, la alianza con Myridia es un hecho y oficializarla será la primera tarea de mi hijo como nuevo rey de Lyriamir.

—¡Majestad! ¡Usted no puede hacer eso!

—¿Se atreve a contradecir una orden de su rey, conde Sawada?

—Myridia no es de fiar —dijo entre dientes.

—¡Eulyon no es de fiar! —exclamó el rey.

—Padre, no es necesario exaltarnos por palabras vacías. —Touya se levantó y, con paso firme, se posicionó al lado de Shaoran. Ambos miraban desafiantes a Haru Matsumoto—. El príncipe Shaoran ha sido designado por su padre como representante de Myridia para asistir a mi coronación. Y será con él, como futuro rey de su reino, con quien firmaré el tratado.

El anciano se dedicó únicamente a fulminarlos con la mirada. Se habían declarado la guerra abiertamente, ahora solo quedaba esperar. Los momentos aburridos en Lyriamir habían llegado a su fin, en los próximos días los demás nobles y militares comenzarían elegir bandos y para Shaoran, eso sería entretenido de ver.

—Bien, como ha quedado claro este asunto, doy fin a esta reunión sin sentido —dijo el rey—. Pueden retirarse, señores.

Los primeros en salir fueron los miembros del consejo que siguieron a su líder como cobardes que eran. Los demás nobles comenzaron a abandonar la sala tras ellos, pero solo uno parecía no querer retirarse. Sawada no le quitaba la mirada de encima y sin apartar sus ojos de Shaoran, se acercó.

—Al parecer ha ganado este asalto, alteza. Lo felicito —dijo con actitud altanera.

Shaoran no respondió a su intento de provocación.

—Realmente, es usted una persona interesante. Me agrada —dijo, soltando una carcajada—. Por eso le daré un consejo, alteza… Mantenga sus manos lejos de lo que he marcado como mío.

La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó de forma exponencial, pero gracias a su máscara y a su gran autocontrol (Del cual estaba orgulloso, debía destacar), logró aparentar imperturbabilidad. El conde frunció su ceño al no percibir atisbo de disgusto o contrariedad en él, contrario a eso, Shaoran se permitió relajar su cuerpo.

—Es muy ingenuo al jactarse de haber marcado unos labios que en realidad nunca le pertenecerán, conde Sawada —dijo—. Y yo no me tomaré el atrevimiento de aconsejarlo, le daré una advertencia… Manténgase lejos de Sakura, porque si intenta nuevamente sobrepasarse con ella, el lobo desgarrará su garganta y será en extremo placentero cuando sus fauces estén llenas de su sangre —La sonrisa engreída que surcó sus labios fue el golpe de gracia.

Sawada nunca tuvo oportunidad contra Shaoran porque no conocía lo que era la verdadera intimidación. Vivir rodeado de enemigos, estar en constante alerta para poder sobrevivir, enfrentar diariamente a personas que, de frente, alababan, y por la espalda, apuñaleaban. Shaoran sí lo sabía y por eso era todo un experto en enfrentar la intimidación.

Saboreó el momento exacto en el que el rostro irritado de Sawada se desfiguró, la victoria de ese asalto era suya.

—Esto no ha terminado, lobo de Myridia —siseó antes de irse, pero poco le importó su amenaza a Shaoran. Él ya había logrado su objetivo de desestabilizarlos públicamente y eso era más que suficiente.

—¿Algún problema con Sawada? —preguntó Touya a su lado.

—Debo disculparme, Touya. He tomado la ventaja en nuestra apuesta —dijo con socarronería.

Touya soltó una carcajada que le resultó contagiosa. Era extraño, pero agradable a su vez que la tensión existente entre ellos se hubiera disuelto casi por completo.

—Lamento mucho que haya tenido que presenciar este circo, Shaoran —dijo el rey, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Ya me lo esperaba, majestad. No tiene de que preocuparse.

—Espero que entiendan la gravedad de la situación —dijo el rey con extrema seriedad—. Hemos declarado la guerra al consejo directamente. —Ambos asintieron.

La situación era complicada, pero prefería mil veces eso a tener que declararlos enemigos por convertirse en títeres del consejo. El siguiente paso era considerar todos los escenarios posibles y anteponerse a ellos para plantear buenas estrategias. Esa era la forma de pensar de los Myridios y por eso eran tan buenos en las batallas.

—Lo ideal sería buscar aliados entre los nobles y militares, majestad —dijo Shaoran—. Necesitamos saber con quienes contamos para sacar a Lyriamir de esta situación. —El rey asintió.

—Eso es algo que discutiremos después. Este lugar no es el idóneo y… necesito pensar.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo le fue con Sakura, padre? —El rey se mostró sorprendido ante aquella pregunta y era obvio. Ante sus ojos, Shaoran todavía no sabía la verdadera identidad de su "hijo"—. No se sorprenda… ella misma se lo dijo. —El rey hizo una mueca que le resultó graciosa, pero se obligó a permanecer impasible.

—Yo no… creo que me he quedado sin palabras…

—No soy quién para juzgarlo, majestad. Ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad —dijo con propiedad.

El rey no dijo nada, pero su mirada estaba llena de agradecimiento.

—Entonces… ¿Qué le ha dicho?

—Se molestó mucho cuando le informé que le asignaría una escolta.

Eso era de esperarse. Podía imaginarse a su Diosa refunfuñando y exponiéndole a su padre los millones de pretextos para evitarlo. Shaoran negó con su cabeza y soltó una suave risa. Iba a tener que ayudarla un poco para evitar discusiones futuras por su mal humor.

—¿Puedo sugerirle algo, majestad? —El rey lo miró con interés—. Sakura se lleva muy bien con el comandante Yue ¿Por qué no deja que él sea su escolta?

—No creo que una sola persona sea suficiente. Estaba pensando en una escolta de cuatro.

—Yue es muy capaz, uno de mis mejores hombres —dijo con seguridad y antes de que el rey o Touya alegaran, continuó—. Además, debo decirle que no sería muy bien visto que una sirvienta sea resguardada de esa forma… A menos que esté usted dispuesto a revelar su secreto. —El rey lo sopesó.

Aun le sorprendía cuánto había logrado conocer a Sakura en tan poco tiempo. Sabía que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención si podía evitarlo y, obviamente, tener a cuatro guardias siguiéndola a todos lados iba a ser perturbador para ella. Si Fujitaka Kinomoto creía que Sakura iba a soportarlo, no la conocía para nada.

« _Seguramente, se sentirá como un ave enjaulada_ » pensó y por esa ocasión, apoyaba su descontento.

Sakura no había sido criada como una princesa y por eso, no era normal para ella el tener una escolta o damas de compañía. Por eso había propuesto a Yue y posiblemente añadiría a Tomoyo para que no se sintiera tan… perdida en esa nueva situación.

« _Aunque si se convierte en mi reina… deberá acostumbrarse a eso_ » pensó preocupado, pero luego negó con su cabeza. Eran dos situaciones completamente diferentes y eran cosas a las cuales podía adaptarse si ella así lo deseaba… a diferencia de imponérselas como lo estaba haciendo su padre.

—Bien… aceptaré su propuesta, alteza.

—No se arrepentirá y le prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla. —Shaoran se inclinó ante ellos.

Sí, era una promesa que les hacía, pero también se la hacía a sí mismo. Sakura siempre sería su prioridad y se enfocaría en protegerla, siempre.

 **Bien, chicos. Nota de su querida escritora XD Los que no me siguen es Facebook deben estar :O porque actualicé hoy XD pero resulta y acontece que este capi NO estaba contemplado. Parte lo escribí el domingo porque noté algunas duditas en sus reviews y me dije "Si subo el 15 se van a quedar . " Por eso decidí añadir este capi hehe No cambia mucho lo que ya había escrito para el capi que ahora será el 16.**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado, Shaoran quería hablar y pues… ¡Yo feliz de escribirlo! Hahahahaha**

 **Espero sus review ¿Ven que si los tomo en cuenta? :D Los leo todos, absolutamente todos y siempre intento contestarlos ;) De verdad les agradezco su apoyo ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre están comentando y las que me siguen en Facebook están siempre atentas a lo que publico hehe :) De verdad se los agradezco ;)**

 **Un besoteeeee enorme a todos 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 16**

El silencio que reinaba en su habitación, propiciaba el ambiente idóneo para sumergirse en la lectura. Había tomado el libro nuevo de herbolaria que su padre le había regalado para revisarlo, pero por más que quisiera, Sakura no podía avanzar a la velocidad que quería, estaba totalmente desconcentrada y esa vez no se debía a Shaoran… o quizás sí, indirectamente.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de enfocarse. Odiaba no poder desconectarse de su entorno para leer. Estaba consciente de Tomoyo que se encontraba zurciendo unas ropas al otro lado de la habitación y hasta de un suave goteo afuera de su ventana. Resopló fastidiada al darse por vencida y arrojó el libro en su cama.

Tomoyo levantó su cabeza y la reprendió con la mirada, pero poco le importaba. Sakura estaba molesta, eso era lo que no la dejaba concentrarse. No solo lo estaba con su amiga, sino con todos en general porque la estaban tratando como si fuera una débil muñeca de porcelana que estaba a punto de romperse.

Resopló una vez más y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta de su habitación. Necesitaba salir y despejarse porque si no, iba a terminar estallando. En seguida, Tomoyo abandonó su tarea para acompañarla y, seguramente, Yue esperaba tras la puerta.

« _Me siento presa_ » pensó con frustración y sin dirigirle la palabra a ninguno de los dos, se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. Últimamente se la pasaba más tiempo allí que en su invernadero.

Lo único bueno de todo lo que había pasado, era que su padre había emitido un permiso especial para que ella y Tomoyo pudieran entrar a la biblioteca cuantas veces quisieran. No había dejado de amar su paraíso terrenal, eso jamás ocurriría, pero no quería transmitirles el mal humor a sus queridas plantas.

No podía descargarse con los principales causantes de su molestia porque se la pasaban en reunión tras reunión, dejándola completamente fuera de ellas y ni siquiera se atrevían a revelarle algo de información, por mucho que ella insistiera.

Ni siquiera la habían escuchado cuando les pidió encarecidamente que no le dijeran nada de lo que había pasado a su padre. Sakura gruñó al recordar la cita que tuvo con el rey en su invernadero. Literalmente, la había obligado a narrarle los hechos.

No había sido sencillo y más cuando notaba que el rostro siempre apacible de su padre se iba desfigurando de la rabia. Nunca había visto a su padre tan furioso en toda su vida.

— _¡Estarás resguardada de ahora en adelante! Ese hombre podrá contar con la protección del consejo, pero no permitiré que vuelva a acercarse a ti —_ fue lo que le dijo con su rostro ardiendo en furia.

Obviamente, Sakura se negó rotundamente a tener guardias vigilándola, pero su padre no quiso dar su brazo a torcer. Luego se enteró que Shaoran había intercedido a su favor, alegando que no solo sería incómodo para ella, sino que llamaría terriblemente la atención y eso no convenía… o eso le había contado. Fue de esa manera como Yue terminó cuidándola como si fuera su niñera… siguiéndola a todos lados mientras su padre, su hermano y Shaoran se reunían incontables veces, buscando una manera de solventar la situación de Lyriamir.

Sabía que la situación en el palacio era tensa, no tenía que ser muy lista para deducirlo. No solo los nobles cuidaban sus palabras, los sirvientes evitaban hablar de la situación a toda costa e incluso supo por Chiharu que la señora Izumi había ordenado evitar conversaciones al respecto.

— _Los militares leales al rey están reuniéndose clandestinamente con él… y tengo miedo, Sakura. Takeshi está muy involucrado y no ha querido decirme algo… ¿Y si la guerra estalla? ¿Y si Takeshi debe ir al campo de batalla? ¿Qué debo hacer yo, Sakura?_ —Sakura no tuvo palabras en ese momento para consolar a su amiga, porque estaba en la misma situación y solo atino a abrazarla para que llorara en sus brazos. De esa forma, Chiharu descargó un poco la amargura y la preocupación por el futuro de su prometido… pero ¿Quién hacia eso mismo por ella?

Yue era el único que parecía comprender un poco su angustia y de vez en cuando le pasaba algo de información para calmar sus ansias. Un ejemplo claro era que, gracias a él, se había enterado que el rey estaba buscando aliados y planeando estrategias para mantener a salvo a su hermano durante la coronación, evento que se celebraría el mismo día que el festival de las flores.

Sakura resopló molesta otra vez. Odiaba con todo su ser que Touya y Shaoran no le tuvieran la suficiente confianza. Cuando preguntaba, solo se limitaban a sonreír y decirle que todo estaría bien. Eran unos ilusos, ella jamás se quedaría tranquila con eso y más cuando consideraba que era su deber apoyar en algo. Después de todo, ella era una Kinomoto también.

Tres días atrás, cuando pasó el altercado con el conde Sawada, había tomado la decisión de aceptar quien era y enaltecer su apellido, aunque no lo llevara oficialmente. Sakura quería que la escucharan, hacer valer su opinión, pero, sobre todo, dejar de ser un peso muerto para sus seres queridos.

Pensó mucho durante los últimos días para armar una estrategia, estudió los mapas de su reino y repasó los miembros de las familias nobles. Tenía una lista de posibles aliados del anciano Matsumoto y aprovechándose de Yue, se la hizo llegar a Eriol para que la expusiera durante las reuniones como idea suya.

Luego se enteró que su padre había aceptado la lista y se cuidaba de esas personas en particular. Era satisfactorio que tomaran en cuenta su idea, pero le hubiera gustado más que su hermano y Shaoran se dignaran a escucharla como lo hacía Yue.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, tomó un atlas donde se mostraban los principales mapas de los siete reinos y se sentó a estudiarlos, empezando con Eulyon. Ese reino siempre salía a relucir, los problemas con Myridia, los terrenos del conde Sawada, las previas intenciones del viejo Matsumoto para comprometer a Midori… « _Siempre Eulyon_ »

Si el compromiso de Midori con el príncipe de Eulyon se hubiera llevado a cabo, controlar a Touya y al rey hubiera sido sencillo para tratar de mantener a su hermana a salvo al estar en manos enemigas. Ahora entendía las ganas de su padre por comprometer a Midori con Shaoran, todo era por protegerla.

Pasó las páginas y llegó al mapa de Lyriamir ¿Qué interés podría tener el rey Finn en su reino? Sakura no lo tenía claro, pero creía que las intenciones de ese rey iban más allá de ayudar a los enemigos de su padre a hacerse con el poder. Sakura sospechaba que ese hombre deseaba algo más que una alianza contra Myridia, pero ¿Qué podía ser?

Observó un punto en específico en el mapa que llamó su atención. El lago Lyria estaba cerca de la capital, pero la cordillera rocosa que lo bordeaba se extendía hacia la frontera con Eulyon. Parte de esos territorios le pertenecían a la familia Sawada y según lo que le había dicho Chiharu, los terrenos que le habían sido otorgados al conde en Eulyon, lindaban precisamente con esa cordillera.

« _Algo se me está escapando_ » pensó, mordiendo la uña de su dedo pulgar con insistencia.

—¿Aún no das con lo que quieres saber? —le preguntó la señora Himawari, sentándose a su lado.

—Siento que estoy buscando a ciegas —respondió, cuidándose de no revelar mayor información, aunque ya lo había hablado en privado con su mentora.

—Los libros nos sirven para ponernos en contexto y ciertamente nos pueden orientar en el camino correcto, pero a veces la respuesta que buscamos no está allí —dijo.

—Pero…

—Eres lista, querida. Busca aliados donde creas que solo hay enemigos. Podrías llegar a sorprenderte por la información que tienen para ti.

Diciéndole esas palabras, la señora Himawari se levantó y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, dejándola pensativa ¿Dónde podía buscar más información? No sabía en quien confiar y hablar con algún noble no era opción. Resoplando otra vez, guardó el libro en su lugar y salió de la biblioteca, siendo seguida por Tomoyo y Yue.

Ninguno hablaba y trataban de darle su espacio, lo cual agradecía internamente. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con ellos al tratarlos de forma tan fría cuando estaban cuidándola, pero no podía evitar sentirse asfixiada. Bufó incómoda y al enfocar su mirada al frente, su cuerpo se paralizó.

A lo lejos, el conde Sawada iba caminando con otro noble, era el duque Miwa, uno de los integrantes de su lista de enemigos. Frunció su ceño al notar que el hombre la estaba mirando y se sintió indignada al verlo señalarse sus labios y luego relamerlos.

—Maldito imbécil —dijo Tomoyo a su lado.

—Podemos cortarle la lengua, así dejaría de ser tan desagradable —añadió Yue.

—Ni cortándole la lengua dejará de ser desagradable —Sakura decidió ignorar al conde para seguir su camino hacia la cocina.

—¿Estás…?

—Estoy perfectamente, Tomoyo —dijo con voz fuerte—. No soy una mujer delicada.

—Cariño, sé que estás molesta, pero…

—Tomoyo… lo entiendo… pero eso no quita que me sienta sofocada por tanta atención —dijo Sakura—. No estoy acostumbrada a tener un guardián… sin ofender, Yue.

—La entiendo, Sakura, pero también entiéndanos. Usted es muy valiosa para nosotros y solo queremos su bienestar.

—Lo sé… —dijo, resoplando.

—Si es así, entonces deje de bufar tanto. Por favor, mi señora —dijo, haciendo una leve reverencia delante de ella.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y tratando de disimular su sonrojo, Sakura caminó a toda velocidad para alejarse. No sabía si ese pequeño gesto de Yue se debía a que realmente estaba enterado de la "relación" que tenía con su señor o por su verdadero origen, pero ambos motivos eran igual de vergonzosos para ella.

Al llegar a la cocina, comenzó a preparar la cena de Shaoran. Mamá Hina estaba encantada con la presencia de su guardián y siempre le servía algún postre que tuviera por allí cuando Sakura iba a cocinar. Eso era un pequeño aliciente contra su cargo de conciencia por tenerlo de niñera.

Soltó un suspiro desganado y volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba muy animada para cocinar algo elaborado. Más allá de la incomodidad que sentía, Sakura estaba un poco decaída porque no había podido compartir mucho con Shaoran. Las reuniones lo absorbían por completo, reduciendo en gran medida la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos. En dos ocasiones, había tenido que dejar la comida en la habitación con Eriol porque él no había podido llegar a tiempo y también se estaba saltando sus tés, eso era lo que la tenía más preocupada. Sakura sospechaba que Shaoran estaba sufriendo más dolores de cabeza por ese descontrol y el estrés al que estaba sometiéndose.

« _Lo de esta mañana fue un ataque, estoy segura_ » pensó, frunciendo su ceño.

En la mañana, cuando entró en la habitación para llevarle el desayuno, había visto claramente como Shaoran se sujetaba de Eriol y con su mano se sostenía la cabeza. Inmediatamente quiso correr a su lado, pero también sabía cuánto le desagradaba verse débil ante los demás… aunque ella no fuera ninguna extraña. Por eso, Sakura retrocedió sobre sus pasos y fingió que una cucharilla se le caía para revelarles que estaba cerca. Al volver a asomarse en la habitación, Shaoran estaba completamente erguido y le sonrió, fingiendo estar bien. Eso solo incrementó aún más su mal humor y él lo sabía, más no se atrevía a decirle nada.

Volvió a suspirar. Estaba actuando de forma irracional e injusta, pero no podía evitarlo. En su corazón, Sakura realmente sentía que él no confiaba ella. Sabía que no era intencional, Shaoran había vivido toda su vida aparentando ser fuerte ante todos para evitar sentirse rechazado por su máscara, pero quería demostrarle que ella también era fuerte y que podía ayudarlo, escucharlo y apoyarlo… la pregunta era ¿Cómo lograr que confiara en ella lo suficiente como para mostrarle sus debilidades?

Resoplando por… ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho ya, Sakura organizó todo en la bandeja y cuando Yue hizo el ademán de ayudar a cargarla, lo miró furiosa. Inmediatamente, el joven levantó sus manos y retrocedió dos pasos.

—Me puede cuidar, comandante, pero no me quitara mi trabajo —dijo, orgullosa—. No voy a quebrarme por cargar una simple bandeja.

—Él solo está siendo amable, Sakura —le regañó Tomoyo y ella gruñó en respuesta.

—No se preocupe, Tomoyo. Conozco otra persona que también gruñe, pero no muerde. Haría muy buena pareja con él.

Sakura se sonrojó porque eso le confirmaba que Yue sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Shaoran. Con bandeja en mano, apresuró el paso para llevar la cena hasta los aposentos del joven. Estaba un poco nerviosa porque durante el almuerzo se había mostrado muy fría con él y no lo vio cuando le llevó el té en la tarde… ni siquiera sabía si se lo había tomado. Sakura suspiró y se preguntó si no estaría sobreactuando.

« _Posiblemente, sí_ »

Yue abrió la puerta por ellas y se apartó para dejarlas pasar. La sala estaba vacía y estuvo a punto de refunfuñar cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, Eriol y Shaoran venían entrando a la habitación. Al posar sus ojos en él, notó cuan cansado estaba, pero, aun así, sonrió al verla. Ese pequeño gesto calmó un poco su alterado corazón.

—¿Dónde prefiere comer, alteza?

—En la habitación está bien —respondió con voz suave.

Sakura lo siguió y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de siempre. Siguió el mismo protocolo que tenía para la limpieza de los utensilios y cuando estaba por probar la comida, Shaoran la detuvo, tomando su mano.

—No es necesario —dijo con voz suave.

—Sabe muy bien que si lo es.

—No cuando eres tú quien prepara mi comida, Diosa —dijo sonriéndole—. ¿Aún estás molesta conmigo?

—No estoy molesta… solo… preocupada —dijo, bajando su mano para colocar el cubierto en la mesa.

—No tienes por qué. —Shaoran colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura con suavidad—. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Podrías decirme algo? Por lo menos si han ideado algún plan para proteger a Touya.

—No queremos que te veas involucrada, princesa —dijo, cerrando sus ojos—. Ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Aun así, yo podría ayudar en algo. —Sakura mostró su indignación al fruncir su ceño—. Antes de saber que mi padre era el rey de este reino me pediste ayuda ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?

Los labios de Shaoran se apretaron en una línea y seguramente su ceño estaba fruncido bajo aquella máscara. Sabía que estaba molesto con ella, pero necesitaba hacerse escuchar o se ahogaría. El sonido de una fractura formándose se escuchó, aun así, sus ojos verdes no abandonaron los ambarinos de él.

—No quiero discutir —dijo Shaoran, dándose la vuelta. Ese gesto le dolió.

Sakura se obligó a tragar grueso y parpadeó varias veces para controlar las ganas que tenía de llorar.

—Cuando tenga una respuesta a mi pregunta, espero me la haga saber. —Maldijo internamente cuando escuchó su voz temblorosa—. No soy una guerrera, ni una estratega, ni mucho menos una política… pero puedo ser útil… Me he cuidado yo sola durante la mayor parte de mi vida y todo lo que he aprendido, lo he estudiado por mi cuenta ¡No soy una maldita muñeca de porcelana vacía y hueca! Que te quede claro, Shaoran.

Shaoran se dio la vuelta con rapidez, pero ahora era ella quien no deseaba encararlo. Dando una reverencia ante él, se giró y salió de la habitación a paso apresurado, a pesar de escuchar su voz, llamándola. Apretó los labios para no dejar salir los sollozos y limpió una lágrima traicionera que cayó por su mejilla. Había explotado de la peor manera y se sentía demasiado avergonzada, pero ¿Quién podía culparla? Demasiadas cosas se habían acumulado y realmente se sentía sofocada, asfixiada y su opinión parecía no valer para nadie.

Caminó por los largos pasillos, sin girarse ni una vez a detallar si la estaban siguiendo, aunque posiblemente fuera así. Sakura no sabía a dónde dirigirse, su invernadero no era una opción por el mal humor que tenía y tampoco quería molestar a la señora Himawari, quizás por eso sus pies la guiaron hasta el jardín oeste. Esperaba encontrarlo solo a esa hora para poder relajarse un poco y pensar con claridad, pero el destino estaba en su contra.

—¡Vaya! ¡La siempre resiliente flor está de mal humor!

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo con usted —Midori la miró con fijeza y luego le sonrió con descaro. Eso hizo enfurecer aún más a Sakura.

Escuchó la voz de Tomoyo a su espalda, llamándola. En seguida, su amiga se colocó a su lado, al igual que Yue, ambos mirando a la princesa con firmeza y desdén, pero eso no borró la sonrisa que Midori tenía.

—Retírense —ordenó Midori, sin apartar su mirada verdosa de Sakura.

—Pero… alteza…

—Necesito cruzar unas palabras con esta sirvienta —dijo ella—. Y espero que sus acompañantes también se retiren.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —intervino Tomoyo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la voz a nuestra princesa? ¡Eso es una falta de respeto imperdonable! —dijo una de las damas, pero en vez de amedrentarse, Tomoyo sonrió.

—Me atrevo una y mil veces.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Midori, al ver que la misma joven iba a contraatacar—. Les he pedido que se retiren ¡Ahora!

Las jóvenes se vieron entre ellas y, haciendo una reverencia ante su señora, se alejaron. Midori miró con fijeza a Sakura, su sonrisa mal intencionada ya no estaba.

—Déjennos solas.

—¿Acaso estás loca, Sakura?

—Tomoyo… ¡¿Podrían escucharme, aunque sea una vez?! —espetó con el ceño fruncido—. Deseo hablar con ella a solas.

Al intentar argumentar, Yue tomó la mano de Tomoyo y la obligó a alejarse. Midori no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos y Sakura le sostenía la mirada en respuesta, era un duelo que no pensaba perder.

—Necesito que finjas que te molestan mis comentarios —dijo.

—Eso no será muy difícil porque realmente me molestan.

—Me enteré de lo ocurrido con el conde Sawada.

—Imagino que debe estar satisfecha y feliz. —La mirada de Sakura se endureció aún más.

—Ninguna mujer debe ser abusada de esa forma, ni siquiera tú —dijo para su sorpresa.

—Pero si puedo ser abusada por usted y su madre —respondió Sakura con ironía.

—Son dos cosas muy diferentes —dijo ella—. Y sabes muy bien que no estuve de acuerdo con lo que pasó la última vez.

—Pero no lo detuvo…

Midori bajó la mirada, la pequeña victoria fue para Sakura. La joven miró a sus damas de compañía de reojo y luego volvió a mirarla con aires de superioridad, Sakura entendió entonces que su hermana estaba manteniendo una fachada. No entendía su actitud y tampoco quería confiar en ella, aun así, se obligó a respirar profundo para calmarse. Inmediatamente las palabras de su mentora vinieron a su cabeza… quizás estaba refiriéndose a Midori. Haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia, Sakura se tragó todo el desagrado que sentía por su hermana, Touya lo valía.

—Escucha… sé que no te agrado. Tú tampoco me agradas a mí, pero necesitamos trabajar juntas.

—¿Por qué debería escucharte?

—Porque ambas amamos al príncipe Touya ¿No es así?

—Ya he buscado ayuda…

—Cierto —le interrumpió—. Pero, a veces, los hombres pasan por alto cosas que las mujeres podemos ver con mayor claridad… por eso necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes.

Midori la miró con su ceño fruncido y sus delicadas manos se hicieron puños. En ese momento, su hermana le pareció lo que realmente era, una chica de dieciocho años, asustada y perdida.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que… los objetivos de mi abuelo y del conde Sawada no son los mismos —dijo—. Solo están apoyándose entre sí para sacar a mi padre del cuadro y…

—Luego de eso, se disputarán el trono —completó Sakura y Midori asintió.

—He escuchado hablar al conde con el duque Miwa —dijo ella—. Finge estar de parte de mi abuelo, pero a sus espaldas, está tratando de poner a los nobles en su contra…

Si Takeuchi Sawada estaba obteniendo el apoyo de los nobles, por encima de Matsumoto, eso significaba que tenía un haz bajo la manga que le daba la ventaja, pensaba Sakura… y estaba casi segura que tenía que ver con Eulyon.

—Si no aclaramos esto… y Touya también sale del cuadro, tú y yo terminaremos en manos del conde. —Los labios temblorosos de Midori mostraban su miedo—. Tú como una de sus tantas concubinas y yo como su esposa.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, desconcertada. No se esperaba que el conde hubiera posado sus ojos también en su hermana « _Ese hombre está enfermo_ »

—¿La reina lo sabe? —Midori negó en respuesta.

—Mi madre lo creé un aliado y… no sé si mi abuelo ya se espera una traición. Está más pendiente de controlar a Touya para que sea un rey adecuado.

—¿Lograste averiguar qué harán? —Midori volvió a negar.

—No hablan de eso en las reuniones a las cuales he asistido… —dijo—. Pero sé que no pueden dañar a Touya durante la coronación, eso significaría ganarse de enemigos al pueblo.

—No creo que les importe tanto.

—Te equivocas en eso… —dijo—. Mantener al pueblo contento es una forma de evitar una rebelión. Por eso necesitan que Touya sea coronado como debe ser o en su defecto…

—Tu matrimonio con el conde. —Midori asintió—. Entonces… ¿Qué harán para tratar de controlarlo?

—No lo sé… lo he estado pensando, pero no logró comprenderlo ¿Cómo podrían controlar a Touya sin dañarlo?

El interior de Sakura se agitó al ver que su hermana había realizado la pregunta correcta y la respuesta era tan simple que casi se sentía avergonzada de no haberlo visto por si sola. La única forma de controlar a una persona sin dañarlo y sin levantar sospechas, era amenazando o manteniendo en control aquello que era importante para esa persona. No creía que fuera su padre o la reina, eso dejaba solo dos candidatas y ahora entendía por qué Shaoran no quería que ella se enterara de nada.

—Somos nosotras… —susurró más para sí misma que para Midori—. Quieren controlarlo a través de nosotras.

—¿Cómo?

—No lo sé… pero lo más probable es que el día de la coronación, vayan por nosotras. —Midori abrió sus ojos asustada y negó con su cabeza repetidas veces.

Necesitaba hablar con Shaoran y preguntárselo directamente, pero como estaban las cosas entre ellos… dudaba que fuera a decirle algo. Aun si lo enfrentaba diciéndole que ya estaba enterada, difícilmente le revelaría algo.

Sakura miró a su pequeña hermana y sintió pena por ella. Midori era una niña consentida que se había visto envuelta en todo ese juego como una pieza más del tablero. Un sentimiento de protección nació en ella y tuvo que controlar el impulso de abrazarla, debían seguir manteniendo la fachada si no querían levantar sospechas.

—No bajes tu cabeza —le regañó—. Eres la princesa de este reino, debes ser fuerte.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me mantenga impasible?!

—Debes hacerlo… y no estás sola. Aunque no nos agrade la idea, soy tu hermana mayor y no dejaré que te pase nada.

—¡No eres mi hermana!

—¡Lo soy! —exclamó—. Y como tu hermana mayor, te protegeré y no dejaré que ese hombre te ponga un dedo encima.

Midori mordió su labio inferior con insistencia y luego, asintió. Su miedo era más grande que su orgullo. La joven volvió a mirar a sus damas y notó que Aoi le hacía señas, ya llevaban demasiado tiempo hablando y eso llamaría demasiado la atención.

—Idearemos un plan y saldremos de esta —dijo Sakura.

La princesa la miró con desdén fingido y caminó hacia sus damas. Mientras la observaba partir, Sakura pensó que la vida era en verdad irónica. Nunca creyó que trabajaría codo a codo con su hermana para proteger a Touya y a ellas mismas de caer en manos de un hombre como Sawada.

Cuando Tomoyo y Yue se acercaron, decidió mantener en secreto lo que había conversado con Midori. No quería que ninguno de ellos alertara a Shaoran acerca de sus suposiciones y necesitaba pensar muy bien cómo afrontarlo. No solo se trataba de lo que había hablado con su hermana, también debía disculparse por como lo había tratado, pero aún no estaba lista y por eso, decidió enviar el té nocturno de Shaoran con Yue. Le costó mucho convencerlo, pero Tomoyo la ayudó y le prometieron esperar por él en el jardín oeste, sentadas en uno de los columpios.

—Sakura…

—Lamento lo gruñona que he estado… —la interrumpió—. Realmente les agradezco su preocupación y que me cuiden… pero ocultándome las cosas solo han logrado ofuscarme.

Tomoyo suspiró y se sentó en el columpio contiguo y comenzó a mecerse.

—Se los dije… pero tampoco me escucharon —dijo de repente, llamando su atención—. Cuando me pidieron que te escoltara junto a Yue, hablé con Eriol y le dije que esto no te iba a gustar. Exigí que por lo menos te explicaran a qué nos estábamos enfrentando…

—Me conoces demasiado bien.

—Soy tu mejor amiga, cariño —dijo sonriendo—. Volveré a insistirles.

—No es necesario… —Sakura comenzó a mecerse también, disfrutando de la fría y deliciosa brisa nocturna—. Hablaré con Shaoran y me sinceraré con él… también debo disculparme por como lo traté durante la cena… pero debo buscar el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

—Pues… creo que ese momento es ahora porque allí viene —dijo señalando al frente.

Sakura detuvo su columpio y siguió la mirada de su amiga. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante cuando sus ojos enfocaron la figura de Shaoran, acercándose a ellas a paso firme. Tragó grueso y sus manos comenzaron a temblar ¿Debía quedarse a enfrentarlo? Su mente le decía que era su deber quedarse, pero su cuerpo solo quería salir huyendo.

« _¡No estoy lista!_ »

—Buenas noches —dijo con un tono de voz grave y electrizante.

—Alteza. —Tomoyo se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante él.

A pesar de la relación que existía entre ellos, Sakura le debía respeto y debió hacer lo mismo que su amiga, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Sí intentaba levantarse, posiblemente terminaría en el suelo.

Para disimular su estupor, optó por desviar su mirada al suelo para evitar encontrarse con sus intensos ojos ambarinos.

—Sé que no es correcto, aun así, me tomaré el atrevimiento de pedirle que nos deje a solas, Tomoyo —le escuchó decir con firmeza—. Después de terminar nuestra conversación, yo mismo la escoltaré hasta su habitación. Espérela allí, por favor.

Sakura levantó la mirada hacia su amiga y le rogó con sus ojos que no la dejara sola con él. Obviamente, Tomoyo la ignoró. Hizo otra reverencia ante Shaoran y se alejó a paso apresurado, dejándolos solos a la mitad del jardín.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura volvieron a enfocar el suelo y así se mantuvo por varios segundos… o minutos, no estaba segura, los nervios no la dejaban razonar como debía. Sabía que Shaoran la estaba mirando, la sensación de ser abrazada por llamas ardientes se lo decía.

¿Qué le podía decir? Un simple "Lo siento" no era suficiente. Él era un príncipe, seguramente nadie lo había tratado de forma tan grosera como ella. Sí, estaba arrepentida… pero no sabía cómo debía disculparse.

De un momento a otro, Shaoran apareció en su campo de visión al haberse arrodillado frente a ella y la estaba mirando con una sonrisa pequeña y triste, eso le detuvo el corazón y la hizo sentir culpable.

—Creo que hemos cambiado de roles —dijo riendo, pero Sakura no respondió. Soltando un suspiro, Shaoran continuó—. Dijiste que te buscara cuando tuviera una respuesta para ti —Tomó su mano y depositó un pequeño beso en ella—. Mi motivo no tiene que ver con que seas la hija de un rey, Diosa.

—Lo sé…

—¿Lo sabes? —Sakura levantó su mirada un poco y lo vio negar con su cabeza—. Si lo supieras no me hubieras dicho eso.

—Shaoran yo…

—Es cierto que solicité tu ayuda en el pasado, pero siempre traté de mantenerte alejada del peligro… y a pesar de eso, terminaste envuelta en un hecho que aún no me perdono…

—Sabes que eso no fue tu culpa.

Shaoran la miró con profundidad. Su rostro cubierto por su máscara, estaba completamente inexpresivo. Por primera vez, Sakura no sabía qué clase de pensamientos estaban cruzándose en la cabeza del joven, eso hizo latir despavorido su corazón. Lo único que le revelaba el estado nervioso de Shaoran, era el ligero temblor de sus manos. Estaba nervioso, estaba preocupado… lo sabía con seguridad. Otra fractura apareció en ese instante, justo sobre su ojo derecho y se perdía debajo de su alborotado cabello color chocolate. Sakura no pudo retener el impulso de llevar su mano hasta ese lugar y acariciar con amor ese lugar de la preciosa máscara llena de fracturas.

—No quiero perderte… —dijo de repente, con voz temblorosa—. Toda mi vida… me he enfrentado al menosprecio y rechazo de las personas. Todos apostando por mi fracaso, intentando averiguar mis debilidades para valerse de ellas y pisotearme… por eso aparento ser inalterable y me jacto de tener una fortaleza que solo es una fachada.

—Shaoran…

—Pero tú eres diferente —volvió a interrumpirla—. Tu sonrisa es lo más hermoso y puro que he tenido el placer de ver y no quiero perder eso… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi completamente rota, después de lo que ese maldito te hizo? ¿Cómo crees que me siento, cuando debo verlo y no puedo partirle la cara para no levantar sospechas? No quiero verte de nuevo así… no quiero que te hieran de nuevo, Sakura... No permitiré que destruyan tu alma como lo hicieron con la mía…

Shaoran estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al revelarle sus debilidades, todo su lenguaje corporal se lo decía. Había sido una tonta al creer que él no tomaba en cuenta sus deseos o sus intenciones, solo estaba tratando de mantenerla a salvo para que no perdiera su inocencia al involucrarse en asuntos tan turbios… Sakura entendió que, para Shaoran, ella siempre estaría en primer lugar, aun si eso significaba distanciarse o herirse a sí mismo. Su corazón se llenó de un calor extremo que jamás había sentido y por eso, decidió olvidarse de su lado racional, de los riesgos y de las reglas. Se dejó caer del columpio para abrazarlo y no pasó mucho tiempo para que los brazos de Shaoran se cerraran a su alrededor, respondiendo a su cercanía.

—Lidias con cargas muy pesadas tú solo… y tengo miedo que algún día logren aplastarte —dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Sé que eres un hombre con una fortaleza envidiable y te admiro por eso. —Se alejó un poco para poder acariciar sus mejillas y admirar su rostro, aun con su hermosa máscara que estaba empezando a amar también—. Pero en momentos como este, donde tus debilidades están por superarte, no quiero que te escondas de mí, Shaoran… Quiero convertirme en parte de esa fortaleza, en tu apoyo… y ayudarte en lo que pueda. Sé que no puedo aportar mucho a las reuniones o ayudarte con tus dolores de cabeza, pero deseo estar allí para ti cuando pienses que no puedes más…

Shaoran colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Sakura y acercó su rostro hasta juntas sus frentes. No necesitaban decir nada más, en ese silencio que se formó ondeaban todos sus sentimientos y no había nada más maravilloso que eso. Era como si pudieran leerse a la perfección sin necesidad de hablar.

—Existe un buen remedio contra las migrañas… —dijo de repente y Sakura se separó un poco para mirarlo.

—Si puedo ayudar, lo haré con gusto.

—Descansar en el regazo de una Diosa… dicen que eso aligera las tensiones y los dolores se esfuman… —dijo riendo con suavidad y Sakura se unió a él.

—Entonces… la próxima vez que los dolores de cabeza vuelvan, le permitiré descansar en mi regazo, alteza.

—También dicen que un suave beso es capaz de eliminar cualquier dolor…

—Entonces debió tomarlo antes… —dijo ella sobre sus labios.

—No lo creí correcto… no después de lo que paso….

Sakura lo miró con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, podía sentir el calor en ellas y, por primera vez, no le importó. Se acercó con lentitud y desapareció la distancia que los separaba. La suavidad de sus labios era exquisita y el aliento mentolado la hacía desear aún más, algo muy diferente a lo que había pasado con el conde.

Shaoran era delicado, suave en su tacto, pero eso no le quitaba la pasión a su caricia y ese beso que había iniciado como algo dulce y gentil, poco a poco se llenó de fogosidad, robándole casi todo el aliento y una gran cantidad de suspiros. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos estaban completamente dorados y brillaban con tal intensidad, que podían hacerle competencia a su máscara de oro. Simplemente, hermosos.

—Dijiste que me ayudarías a olvidar lo que pasó —dijo ella, con voz entrecortada.

—Me disculpo por no cumplir mi palabra, princesa. —Shaoran acarició su nariz con la suya—. Pero ahora que cuento con su aprobación, planeo disfrutar de sus labios con mayor frecuencia.

Shaoran entreabrió su boca para volver a besarla de nuevo y ella estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo, pero se detuvo. Extrañada, Sakura lo miró a los ojos y notó que Shaoran no la estaba mirando. De un momento a otro, la obligó a levantarse y la refugió entré su cuerpo y el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos. Sakura trataba de descubrir cuál era el peligro, pero la noche estaba demasiado oscura como para apreciar algo más allá de unos pocos metros.

Un hombre vestido de negro salió entre los matorrales y se quedó estático, frente a ellos.

—Veo que los rumores son ciertos —dijo en myridio—. Es usted realmente como un lobo, alteza.

—No creo que esté aquí para constatar eso —respondió Shaoran en myridio y con voz fría.

—Cierto, es usted muy listo. Estamos aquí para advertirle que está inmiscuyéndose demasiado en asuntos que no son de su interés —dijo el hombre—. Vuelva a Myridia y espere sentado en la comodidad de su trono a que la guerra se desate. Por supuesto, debo recalcar que ese trono le será arrebatado muy pronto —Agregó con burla.

—No pueden pretender que me quede tranquilo cuando usted me revela tal augurio.

—Shaoran…

—Tranquila, Diosa —susurró, para que solo ella pudiera oírlo—. No dejare que te pase nada.

A Sakura no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle, ella no era el blanco. No entendía cómo habían logrado entrar al palacio, pero al ver a más hombres salir de los matorrales, su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad, la vida de Shaoran estaba en peligro. Eran demasiados para él, siete enemigos en total.

—Más que un augurio, es una realidad, lobo de Myridia —dijo el hombre.

—Dejen que la joven se vaya.

—La sangre de su amante nos será de utilidad. —La espalda de Shaoran se tensó de inmediato—. Servirá para controlar su ímpetu.

—Cuando ataquen… quiero que corras lo más que puedas y vayas por Yue —le susurró Shaoran.

—No pienso dejarte solo…

—No dejare que nada malo te ocurra…

—Y yo tampoco… no soy una guerrera, pero cubriré tu espalda —dijo ella tomando una rama maciza que estaba cerca—. Además, Yue debe estar por venir. Ya has tardado mucho en volver.

—Nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión —Aceptó, soltando una risa suave.

—Soy tan terca como tú, por eso hacemos un gran equipo.

—Bien, mantente detrás de mí y solo actúa si ves que se acercan a ti. —Shaoran sacó una pequeña daga de su espalda y se la dio sin que los hombres lo vieran—. Te prometo que, saliendo de esta, te enseñaré cómo usar un estilete.

Soltó la rama y tomó la daga que él le ofrecía. Shaoran sacó su espada y cubrió a Sakura de los ojos enemigos con su cuerpo. Se obligó a apretar aquella daga con fuerza para controlar el temblor de sus manos. Jamás había peleado con alguien, pero estaba dispuesta a sacar uñas y dientes si era necesario. No dejaría que le pasara nada malo a Shaoran y si para eso debía sacrificarse ella misma, lo haría sin dudarlo.

 **Bien, chicos. Capítulo 16 listo xD ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que deben estar diciendo ¿Cómo rayos lo dejó allí? Obviamente debo dejarlos intrigados hahaha.**

 **¿Cómo saldrán de esta? ¿Vendrá Yue? ¿Qué piensan de Midori? ¿Se lo esperaban? xD La situación está cada vez más tensa y todos están comenzando a elegir bandos… ¿Sakura y Shaoran tendrán razón? ¿Qué será eso que el rey Finn desea tanto en Lyriamir? Demasiadas dudas todavía xD**

 **El próximo capi lo subo el domingo, chicos xD Obviamente es la continuación de este y para este si tendremos avance de imágenes el martes y avance escrito el jueves como acostumbro a hacerlo para las que me siguen en Facebook ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, espero que les esté gustando la historia y ansío leer sus comentarios ;)**

 **Un besoteeeee enormeeee xD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

La ausencia de la luna sumía la noche en una total oscuridad, aun así, podía ver a sus enemigos a la perfección. Se habían distribuido a su alrededor, cerrando cualquier vía de escape. Ninguno se movía de su lugar y la pose defensiva que tenían era claramente del estilo myridio, una estocada directa a su orgullo, pero ya luego podría lamentarse por la traición. Su prioridad en ese instante, era proteger a Sakura.

Shaoran, sonriendo con frialdad, sujetó su espada con fuerza y la levantó al frente, un gesto de clara burla y desafío para sus enemigos. Debía obligarlos a atacar primero para poder estudiar sus movimientos y luego, arremeter. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando uno de ellos mordió el anzuelo y se lanzó al ataque.

Era rápido, como cualquier myridio, pero le faltaba certeza y solidez a su ataque, cosa que para un guerrero de su reino era tan trivial como respirar. Un myridio entrenado para pelear no solo era eficaz, también solía ser más sosegado y calculador en sus ofensivas. Se sintió tranquilo, todo parecía indicar que sus atacantes no pertenecían a la fuerza militar de su reino.

« _Son simples mercenarios… Seguramente pagados por el anciano para despistarme_ » pensó con frialdad.

Otro sujeto se lanzó al ataque al notar que su compañero estaba perdiendo terreno. Su objetivo era que toda la atención recayera en él y separarlos de Sakura lo más posible, sin llegar a descuidarla.

De un momento a otro, se vio luchando con tres sujetos al mismo tiempo, aun así, podía mantener el ritmo de la pelea y esquivaba los ataques con toda tranquilidad. Lograba sentir el ligero cambio del aire cuando alguna espada se acercaba, dándole el tiempo suficiente para evitar la estocada y contraatacar con fuerza.

Uno de los enemigos quedó desprovisto de su defensa, ese era el momento perfecto para atacar. Bloqueó un par de ataques y luego, sin temblarle el pulso, corrió a toda velocidad para enterrar su espada en el pecho de su adversario, cayendo inerte a sus pies al retirarla.

Escuchó el gritó ahogado de Sakura a su espalda, pero no podía distraerse. Hubiera querido mantener oculto ese lado de él, pero en esa situación era imposible. Eran ellos o sus enemigos, esa era la regla de oro en una batalla y su espada no titubearía, no cuando debía protegerla.

Los otros dos retrocedieron por precaución. Shaoran sacudió su espada en el aire para limpiar la sangre de ella y volvió a levantarla al frente.

—Es muy diestro en batalla, alteza —dijo el mismo hombre. Posiblemente, era el jefe.

—Usted no ha venido para alabarme ¿Cierto?

—Debo reconocer que lo hemos subestimado —dijo riendo—. Pero no volveremos a cometer el mismo error.

A su señal, los cinco hombres se lanzaron contra él. Le costaba más trabajo defenderse, pero todavía podía dar pelea. Su rapidez y precisión le daban ventaja y debía aprovecharla si quería salir airoso.

Dando giros con su espada, marcaba un perímetro a su alrededor que lo mantenía seguro y no les permitía acercarse. Con la mente en frío, podía ganarles o por lo menos resistir hasta que Yue apareciera para apoyar.

Uno de ellos cometió el error de entrar en su círculo y aprovechó para herirlo en el hombro, provocando que soltara su espada. Se lanzó entonces en un sorpresivo y rápido contraataque, los mercenarios apenas podían defenderse y eso lo animó a continuar. Lo único visible en aquella noche tan oscura, eran los destellos provocados por el choque de las espadas.

—¡Cuidado! —El gritó agudo de Sakura lo turbó por un momento y cuando se giró, notó que un sujeto que no había visto antes se le venía encima.

No tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, por eso giró su cuerpo para bloquear el ataque de otro enemigo y antepuso su brazo para evitar una herida mortal… que nunca llegó.

Escuchó un gemido de dolor a su lado. La sangré se le heló al entender que ese quejido lo había soltado Sakura. Se giró y vio con terror que ella se había interpuesto entre ellos, recibiendo una herida en su hombro izquierdo.

Por varios segundos, todo quedó en silencio. Su mano apretó con más fuerza el mango de su espada, hasta el punto de hacerla temblar. El instinto asesino de Shaoran volvió a despertar, exigiendo la sangre del ser despreciable que se había atrevido a herirla y estuvo a punto de darle rienda suelta, sin importar darle la espalda a quienes estaban en frente de él, pero Sakura fue mucho más rápida. Valiéndose de la confusión de su agresor, le clavó la daga en el hombro con toda su fuerza, soltando un gritó estremecedor.

Shaoran salió de su aturdimiento y, dando un giro sobre su eje para alejar las espadas de él, impulsó una patada que arrojó al sujeto varios metros atrás, inconsciente.

—Diosa…

—¡No te distraigas! Estoy bien… —le interrumpió con voz fuerte.

Shaoran necesitaba darle la vuelta a su situación con rapidez. Quedaban cuatro enemigos activos, uno que estaba herido y el jefe que no intervenía, pero no por eso iba a fiarse de él.

Sus pies dieron dos pasos al frente, cuando escuchó un cuerpo desplomarse al suelo.

—No voltees… solo concéntrate en ellos…

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

—No te distraigas y cuídate de las espadas… que no te hieran… —La voz de Sakura se escuchaba jadeante.

Mordió su labio inferior hasta sentir el sabor metálico. Sakura tenía razón, si iba con ella, morirían ambos. Observó a sus enemigos, se notaba que habían estudiado un poco sus tácticas. Siempre le habían gustado los ataques frontales y por eso los del medio estaban mejor resguardados. Se decidió entonces por un ataque sorpresivo por la derecha.

Su enemigo trató de responderle cuando lo vio moverse hacia él, pero haciendo una finta, logró distraerlo. Se agachó y desde abajo impulsó su espada, atravesándole el pecho.

Shaoran retrocedió y se agachó al lado de Sakura, colocando su espada al frente como protección. Colocó su mano sobre el hombro sano de ella y la atrajo contra él. Su respiración era más pesada y mantenía su cabeza baja. Necesitaba acabar con eso pronto para poder ayudarla, pero su cuerpo no se movía, no se atrevía a dejarla sola de nuevo. Tenía miedo, un terror que jamás había experimentado en toda su vida. Era incluso peor que el miedo a la muerte.

Un dolor punzante martilló su cabeza, mal momento. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y respiró profundo varias veces, sin bajar su espada. No podía permitir que su migraña empeorara o estarían perdidos.

—Maldición…

El jefe de los mercenarios soltó una risa desquiciada y entonces, lo vio sacar su espada, dando dos pasos al frente.

—Ya se ha rendido —se regocijó—. Esto fue demasiado sencillo.

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon a lo lejos, llamando la atención de todos. Shaoran esperaba ver únicamente a Yue, corriendo hacía ellos hecho una furia, pero no solo venía él. Una silueta pequeña que llevaba una armadura ligera de color rojo iba corriendo delante de él y a su lado iba un hombre vestido de blanco con un arco en la mano… Solo conocía a dos individuos que les encantaba vestir de esa forma tan llamativa.

La mujer desenvainó a una velocidad increíble, incluso antes que Yue. Apresurando sus pasos, como si de una gacela se tratara, se adelantó por varios metros a sus acompañantes y al tener en rango a sus enemigos, se lanzó sobre el que estaba más cercano a ella, soltando un grito avasallante. Sus estocadas eran rápidas y certeras, obligando a su enemigo a adoptar una pose totalmente defensiva. Sus ojos casi color rubí resplandecían con entusiasmo y una sonrisa llena de arrogancia adornaba su boca.

—¡Meilin!

—¡No me distraigas! —le regañó.

Dio un pequeño salto y girando su cuerpo varias veces sobre su eje, hizo que su espada chocara repetidas veces con la espada de su enemigo. Ese movimiento en particular se lo había enseñado él mismo y si hubieran estado en otra situación, se hubiera sentido orgulloso. El sujeto no pudo seguirle el paso a su prima y en un par de movimientos más, Meilin logró herirlo en el pecho sin piedad.

Al llegar Yue, el jefe de los mercenarios se unió a la batalla. Al parecer, ya lo esperaba, pero Meilin fue más rápida y se fue sobre él, cerrándole el camino. Sus espadas chocaron, emitiendo un chillido estremecedor.

—¡Fuera de mi camino, mujer!

Meilin no respondió, solo sonrió y volvió a atacarlo, obligándolo a responder. Se notaba que ese sujeto era más diestro que los otros, mucho más rápido y sus estocadas eran más precisas, pero se notaba que no conocía a Meilin Li. Su prima evitaba su espada con demasiada facilidad y arremetía con fuerza y velocidad. No por nada, era conocida como el lobo carmesí en el campo de batalla.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Frost a su lado.

Sakura apretó su mano con fuerza y levantó su mirada hacia Meilin.

—¡No se dejen herir! —gritó con la poca fuerza que tenía—. Las espadas… tienen veneno… —Sakura se desplomó en sus brazos.

—Diosa… ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste? —dijo en un susurró casi ahogado.

—Necesitabas… estar enfocado…

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó con dolor—. ¡Meilin! ¡Yue!

—¡Ya lo sabemos! —dijo altanera—. Aun con espadas envenenadas, morirán en dos minutos.

—¡Necesito uno vivo!

—Como usted ordene, alteza —dijo Yue con una sonrisa fría y se lanzó contra los enemigos.

Shaoran acarició la mejilla de Sakura, estaba completamente sudada. La herida en su hombro sangraba y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer. La poderosa migraña y el desesperó que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, causaban una poderosa bruma que nublaba su cabeza.

—Tranquilo, Eriol ya viene —dijo Frost, cubriéndolos con su arco por si había más hostiles escondidos.

—Shao… presta atención… —dijo con dificultad.

—Guarda fuerza, princesa…

—Eritronina… dile eso a Eriol… que busqué a Tomoyo, ella sabe dónde está el libro de… antídotos… todo está en el invernadero.

—Se lo diré…

—No es un veneno mortal… Estoy… mareada… —Sakura no terminó su frase.

Verla desmayada en sus brazos encendió su furia. Quería gritar, despotricar y matar al maldito que había planeado todo eso. Golpeó el suelo con fuerza, soltando un grito lleno de frustración. Se odiaba a sí mismo por permitir que Sakura saliera herida.

Como le había dicho su amigo, Eriol llegó de inmediato y se acercó con rapidez al verlo. En seguida, le repitió todo lo que la joven le había dicho.

—La eritronina sirve para contrarrestar venenos paralizantes, no te angusties —dijo—. Me preocupa más su herida.

—¿Puedes ayudarla? —preguntó en un susurro.

—Llévala a tus aposentos —le ordenó—. Yo buscaré a Tomoyo y prepararé el antídoto lo más rápido que pueda.

—¡Quiero al maldito hablador en una celda, Meilin! —gritó Shaoran—. Lo haré pagar por esto.

—No necesita llegar entero ¿Cierto?

—Te dejo esa decisión a ti. —Su prima sonrió.

A pesar de estar un poco mareado por el dolor de cabeza, tomó a Sakura en sus brazos y, sin mirar atrás, corrió hacia sus aposentos. Su prioridad era ella, luego se encargaría de torturar a ese malnacido para sacarle toda la información posible.

—Cuando descubra quien ha planeado esto, lo haré pagar —dijo con voz gélida.

A paso veloz, Shaoran se desplazó por los largos pasillos hasta al ala oeste donde estaban sus aposentos. Había más guardias que de costumbre y al verlo, corrieron a su encuentro para resguardarlo. No se despegaron de él, incluso al entrar en su habitación, pero no le importaba. La mujer que ahora descansaba en su cama se veía demasiado pálida y estaba comenzando a dudar si realmente ese veneno era únicamente paralizante.

—Déjennos solos —ordenó.

Los guardias asintieron y salieron de la habitación, dejándolo sumido en un silencio helado que era interrumpido únicamente por la respiración dificultosa de Sakura. Se sentía impotente, como si estuviera atado de pies y manos. Tomó la delicada mano de su novia y la beso con devoción. Verla en ese estado lo hacía sentir miserable y sentía que, con cada quejido de ella, un pedazo de su corazón se desquebrajaba.

—Te estas culpando… ¿Verdad?

—Diosa…

—No es tu culpa —dijo con suavidad—. Yo decidí quedarme…

—Estás así por salvarme…

—Estoy así porque… así lo quise… —dijo con una sonrisa pequeña—. Mi cuerpo está… entumecido… y mi vista borrosa… pero, aun así… te siento a mi lado…

—Y no me iré. —Shaoran se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente—. Estaré a tu lado, así que descansa. —Sakura cerró sus ojos y se dejó ir de nuevo. Su respiración era más pausada y eso lo tranquilizó un poco.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y la figura de Meilin entró en la habitación. Era una mujer menuda que siempre había preferido las armas por encima de los vestidos. Su apariencia delicada era solo una ilusión, porque Meilin Li era considerada la comandante más peligrosa de sus tropas, incluso más que Yue. Por eso, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, imponía presencia y respeto.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Un maldito arquero… ¡Eso sucedió! —Shaoran la reprendió con su mirada al escuchar su gritó.

Su prima frunció el ceño y sus ojos, tan penetrantes como los suyos propios, se posaron en Sakura. La miró con curiosidad y luego a él.

—Tienes mucho que explicar.

—Es algo que puede esperar.

Ambos se miraron con intensidad. Eran demasiado orgullosos para dar su brazo a torcer, pero a la final, su prima resopló y desvió la mirada.

—Te veré afuera cuando Eriol venga a tratar a la chica… las cosas están más complicadas de lo que crees y necesitamos hablar.

Shaoran asintió. Sabía que la situación era mucho más complicada, todos los caminos se le estaban cerrando en la cara y todavía no lograba dilucidar una solución que los sacara de esa encrucijada.

Su mirada volvió a Sakura. Aun se veía pálida, pero por lo menos su respiración se había normalizado. A los pocos minutos, Eriol apareció junto a Tomoyo, quien inmediatamente corrió al lado de su amiga.

—Necesito que salgas —dijo con seriedad—. Además del antídoto, debo curar su herida…

Shaoran asintió con el ceño fruncido bajo su máscara, pero antes de irse, se acercó a ella y dejó un pequeño beso en su cabeza. Sakura abrió sus ojos por un instante y le sonrió con dulzura. Intentó responderle con una igual, pero el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejó.

—Estaré afuera… Solo será mientras Eriol te cura —Sakura asintió.

Shaoran caminó con rectitud, tratando de disimular cuan débil se sentía en ese momento. No solo se debía a la culpa que embargaba su corazón, la migraña no dejaba de martillarle la cabeza, pero la situación no le daría el descanso que necesitaba para recuperarse.

Apenas su prima posó sus ojos en él, se acercó con firmeza. Ella era la otra persona que podía ver a través de su máscara… no tanto como Sakura, pero sí lo suficiente para descubrirlo cuando se sentía mal.

—Siéntate y descansa un rato —le ordenó.

—Lo que necesito en este momento es que me expliquen cómo sabían ustedes que iban a atacarme esta noche —exigió con tranquilidad aparente.

Frost y Meilin intercambiaron miradas, eso significaba que su explicación no iba a ser de su agrado. El príncipe fue quien tomó la palabra y entonces, le explicó los hechos. Habían llegado a un pueblo cercano a la capital de Lyriamir cerca del anochecer y por eso decidieron que la comitiva descansara allí para retomar el viaje en la mañana siguiente.

—Mei y yo salimos a dar un paseo y nos encontramos con unos sujetos muy sospechosos —dijo.

—Eran hombres del padre de Zen —dijo Meilin, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Estás… segura? —Su prima asintió.

—Ya los había visto en Myridia.

Shaoran apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Su prima continuó, diciendo que habían seguido a los hombres al reconocerlos ¿Qué podían estar haciendo esos sujetos tan lejos de su señor y en otro reino? Nada bueno, se respondió ella misma.

—Se reunieron con un sujeto lyrio —dijo Meilin—. No sabemos quién era, pero hablaron del ataque que tenían preparado para ti.

—El lyrio dijo que estabas hurgando demasiado y ya era hora de sacarte del camino —dijo Frost—. Obviamente, no querían matarte, solo asustarte para que te vayas de Lyriamir.

—Frost y yo decidimos cabalgar solos hasta aquí para poder detener el ataque —dijo Meilin—. Seguramente, los guardias de Frost apenas se irán dando cuenta de nuestra huida.

—Quizás piensen que es una escapada de amantes. —Al escucharlo, tanto él como Meilin lo miraron con mala cara.

—El asunto es que esos sujetos tienen razón —dijo su prima, llamando su atención—. Estás inmiscuyéndote demasiado en asuntos que le atañen únicamente a los lyrios ¡No es nuestro problema!

—Es mi problema porque le di mi palabra al rey Fujitaka de ayudarlo —dijo Shaoran con solemnidad.

—¡Tenemos demasiados problemas como para añadir a nuestra cuenta los problemas de Lyriamir!

—¡Todo está conectado! —gritó Shaoran—. ¿Crees que si regreso a Myridia las cosas mejoraran? —Su prima frunció el ceño—. No será así, Meilin. Los traidores de nuestro reino están confabulados con los traidores de Lyriamir y todo eso está orquestado por el maldito rey de Eulyon.

Ambos se miraban desafiantes y sus respiraciones estaban exaltadas. Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer en esa ocasión y su prima debía entenderlo. Si él se iba de Lyriamir, no solo perdería a Sakura, sería considerado como un maldito cobarde y también perdería la confianza del rey Fujitaka. La oportunidad de una alianza se iría al infierno y eso era lo que estaba buscando el enemigo.

Las puertas se abrieron de un golpe y pasos apresurados se escucharon. En seguida, Touya y el rey Fujitaka aparecieron frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo está Sakura?

—El médico del príncipe Shaoran está atendiendo a la joven, majestad —intervino Frost, haciendo una reverencia ante él—. Lamentamos presentarnos en su palacio sin avisar.

Las palabras del rey fueron interrumpidas cuando Touya se le fue encima a Shaoran y lo tomó de sus ropas, zarandeándolo.

—¡Me prometiste mantenerla a salvo! —espetó—. ¡Esto es tu culpa!

Shaoran apretó sus labios y desvió su mirada de los ojos iracundos de Touya. No podía debatirlo cuando tenía toda la razón.

De un momento a otro, el zarandeo de Touya se detuvo. Al regresar su mirada hacia él, notó con sorpresa que su prima había desenvainado su espada y estaba presionando el cuello del príncipe.

—¿Acaso no sabe que soy el príncipe heredero de estas tierras? —dijo entre dientes.

—Eso me importa menos que nada —siseó Meilin—. Aleja tus malditas manos de mi señor o terminaré de atravesar tu garganta.

Touya lo miró con su ceño fruncido a más no poder y luego lo soltó de un golpe, aun así, su prima no bajó su espada.

—¡No te acercaras más a ella! —ordenó Touya, pero eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir y pensaba hacérselo saber, pero la risa cínica de su prima interrumpió sus intenciones.

—¡Los lyrios son unos descarados!

—Modere su tono, está ante el rey de este reino y ante el príncipe heredero —exigió Touya, pero su prima, de forma altanera, se acercó a él y lo apuntó con su espada.

—Te he dicho, príncipe, que no me importa quienes son…

—Meilin… —trató de intervenir Frost, pero su prima no estaba dispuesta a callarse.

—Te atreves a culpar a mi primo de lo que ha pasado con la chica, pero no te has puesto a pensar que esto ha ocurrido dentro de tus malditos dominios. —La mandíbula de Touya se tensó—. Se atreven a culpar a mi primo cuando ni siquiera son capaces de controlar ustedes mismos a sus traidores ¡Y encima nos piden ayuda!

—No necesitamos de su ayuda —siseó entre dientes.

—Bien, porque nos iremos al amanecer y te aseguro, príncipe, que será un placer para mi verte en el campo de batalla para reducir a nada ese orgullo que te gastas —dijo con su mirada encendida—. Claro, si es que te atreves.

—Guarda tu espada, Meilin —dijo Shaoran, mas ella no le hizo caso—. Quien toma la decisión de irse o permanecer aquí soy yo ¡Así que baja la maldita espada!

Su prima, chasqueó su lengua y guardó su espada para luego dejarse caer en el mueble con sus piernas cruzadas.

Shaoran, soltando un suspiro, se acercó he hizo una reverencia ante Touya y el rey Fujitaka. Los hechos hablaban por si solos, les había fallado.

—Lamento todo…

—No se disculpe, príncipe Shaoran —le interrumpió el rey—. Mi hijo es muy impetuoso y a veces no puede controlar su carácter.

—¡Padre!

—Silencio, Touya —dijo con calma el hombre—. En ningún momento lo he culpado por esto… Todo lo contrario… Ha sido nuestra culpa, como ha dicho su prima… Y lo peor es que su vida ha estado en riesgo por ayudarnos...

—Eso se debe a que estamos cerca de descubrir algo —dijo Shaoran con firmeza—. Y no pienso irme hasta que logremos descubrirlo.

—¿Acaso no estás pensando con claridad? —intervino Meilin—. ¡Eres el príncipe heredero de Myridia! No puedo permitir que te arriesgues de esta forma solo porque estás enamorado de la hija bastarda del rey.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras era demasiado denso. Shaoran la miró con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y su prima se encogió de hombros.

—Son tan obvios que resulta ridículo —dijo ella—. Es la única explicación para que ellos estén aquí y para que tú te hayas vuelto loco por su herida.

Shaoran enfocó su vista de nuevo en el rey, dispuesto a explicarle, pero la sonrisa afable que le brindaba lo obligó a guardar silencio.

—Esa conversación la tendremos después, cuando mi hija despierte y pueda darme su versión —le dijo—. De momento solo quiero saber qué ha pasado esta noche.

En ese momento, fue Frost quien tomó la palabra, narrándole los hechos desde que llegaron al palacio hasta la batalla que tuvieron.

—Teníamos tres sujetos para interrogar —dijo—. Pero dos fueron asesinados de lejos por un arquero. —De inmediato la mirada de Shaoran se posó sobre Frost—. Rápido y certero, mucho mejor que yo… aunque me cueste admitirlo.

—Disparó de lejos y les dio justo en el pecho... —añadió su prima—. Y las malditas flechas estaban envenenadas por si acaso fallaba.

—¿El mismo arquero de la vez pasada? —preguntó Touya, frunciendo su ceño.

—Yue me dijo que ya se había encontrado con ese sujeto una vez… me imagino que se refirió a eso —dijo Meilin.

—Disparé en su dirección cuando lanzó la segunda flecha… No sé si logré herirlo porque estaba muy oscuro y el sujeto estaba vestido de negro… pero por lo menos logré ahuyentarlo y el jefe de los mercenarios está en custodia.

Era Yue quien se estaba encargando del interrogatorio personalmente. Shaoran respiró tranquilo porque al menos había logrado capturar a uno y estaba seguro que Yue conseguiría hacerlo hablar, aunque no compartiera sus métodos de "persuasión".

« _Pero ese maldito se lo merece_ » pensó, tensando su mandíbula.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Tomoyo quien iba saliendo. En seguida, Shaoran corrió hacia ella con el corazón en la boca. La cabeza no dejaba de martillarle, pero no le importaba, lo único que necesitaba era saber si su Diosa estaba bien.

La chica le sonrió y eso le devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

—El antídoto ya hizo efecto. Ha recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo y su visión —anunció para todos—. Eriol aprovechó el entumecimiento para cerrar su herida.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Touya desde su posición. Estaba siendo cercado por Meilin.

—Está dormida. Eriol dice que lo mejor es dejarla descansar… —Tomoyo se acercó a Shaoran para susurrarle lo siguiente—. Ella no deja de susurrar su nombre, alteza, y creo que no logrará descansar como se debe si usted no va con ella —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. Quería verla, quería estar a su lado como le había prometido, pero estando las cosas como estaban, quizás no era lo más idóneo.

—Vaya con ella… —Escuchó el suave susurro del rey a su lado—. Es a usted a quien llama, no a mí, no a Touya…

—Majestad…

Tomoyo hizo una reverencia y volvió a entrar a la habitación, dejándolos solos para que continuaran su plática en voz baja.

—Así como nuestros sentimientos por ella son demasiado obvios, su corazón grita a los cuatro vientos lo que siente por mi hija, Shaoran.

—Mis intenciones para con ella son serias, majestad —dijo con convicción.

—Lo hablaremos cuando ella esté presente —dijo, soltando una pequeña risilla—. Ahora vaya con ella, Touya y yo regresaremos mañana para verla.

Shaoran hizo una reverencia, agradeciéndole en silencio el pequeño gesto y la confianza que depositaba en él, aunque no la mereciera. Luego de eso, entró en la habitación enfocando su vista en la cama donde descansaba Sakura.

Tenía mejor semblante y Tomoyo había cambiado sus ropas ensangrentadas por… parpadeó confundido y al acercarse un poco más, detalló que su Diosa llevaba un hanfu blanco interior de su propiedad.

—Eriol me lo ha dado para cambiarla —le explicó la joven cuando lo vio.

Shaoran sacudió su cabeza para despejar los pensamientos nada inocentes que lo invadieron al verla usar su ropa. No era momento para eso.

—Te dejaré estar aquí, pero debes dejarla descansar —dijo Eriol.

En otra situación, Shaoran hubiera gruñido ante la mirada desconfiada de su primo, pero solo se limitó a asentir y se sentó con suavidad al lado de Sakura.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza y no pudo evitar el llevársela hasta sus labios para besarla, asegurándose de esa forma que ella estaba bien, que todavía estaba a su lado, sana y salva. Su temperatura se había normalizado y eso era un gran alivio para su alma que pensaba perdida.

Shaoran siempre se había jactado de ser frío, calculador y en batalla nunca dejaba que sus temores lo invadieran. Podría decirse que nunca había conocido lo que era el terror puro a la muerte, hasta que vio a Sakura desmayada en sus brazos.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud y en seguida lo enfocaron. Una pequeña, pero hermosa sonrisa cansada apareció en sus labios y esa vez, le respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Duerme un poco más, princesa.

—Otra vez dormiré en su cama… alteza. —Shaoran soltó una suave risa.

—Algún día también será su cama, princesa. Acostúmbrese. —Debido a que su piel aún estaba pálida, su sonrojo fue mucho más visible.

« _Adorable_ »

Sakura levantó su mano con intenciones de tocar su máscara, por eso, Shaoran bajó un poco su rostro, facilitándole la tarea. Repasó con cuidado los detalles, bordes y luego, descendió hasta acunar su mejilla.

—Falta poco… —Shaoran frunció su ceño, confundido—. No sé cómo lo haré… o por qué lo sé… pero pronto podré ver tu rostro en todo su esplendor.

—No te preocupes por eso ahora… —Esa vez, fue Sakura quien lo silenció, moviendo su mano hasta sus labios.

—No me preocupa… podría estar a tu lado aun si tienes que vivir con esa máscara puesta toda tu vida. —Esas palabras avivaron las llamas de sus sentimientos por ella—. Pero de alguna manera… sé que podré verte pronto.

Sakura desvió su mano hasta posarse en el lugar donde estaba oculta su cicatriz tras la máscara. Su sonrisa brillaba como nunca.

—Descansa, Diosa —dijo en myridio y se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente—. Vigilaré tu sueño.

Sakura bajó su mano y cerró sus ojos, abandonándose al sueño de nuevo.

—Me imagino que te quedaras a su lado.

—Asumes bien, primo.

—¿Sabes en qué te estas metiendo? —El tono de Eriol denotaba preocupación—. El consejo no lo aprobara.

—¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que el consejo diga?

—No lo digo por ti, sino por ella… Será duro para Sakura enfrentarlos.

Shaoran frunció su ceño. Sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando Eriol. Era casi seguro que esos viejos le harían la vida imposible con tal y desistiera de su idea de casarse con ella, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontarlos… la pregunta era si ella estaba dispuesta a aguantar todo lo que se les vendría encima.

—Por sus expresiones llenas de consternación puedo decir que ninguno conoce bien a Sakura —intervino Tomoyo, llamando la atención de ambos—. Quizás no tiene el titulo legalmente, pero siempre ha sido una princesa en su corazón… Estamos hablando de Sakura Kinomoto, después de todo.

Eriol abrió sus ojos, atónito. Posiblemente, era el único que no sabía la verdadera identidad de Sakura. Inmediatamente, buscó sus ojos y al no ver señal de sorpresa, los entrecerró y frunció su ceño.

—Lo has sabido siempre, por eso aceptaste ayudar al rey. —Shaoran mostró una sonrisa llena de astucia y su primo soltó un suspiro—. Si es así… y el rey la reconoce como princesa, no creo que los ancianos puedan objetar. No tendrían un motivo sólido.

—Eso es lo que menos me preocupa… —dijo, desviando su mirada hacia Sakura—. Lo único que deseo es mantenerla a salvo… y estoy seguro que esos malnacidos vendrán por ella y Midori para llegar hasta Touya.

Tomoyo ahogó un pequeño gritó en su garganta al escucharlo y luego corrió al lado de su amiga, como si pudiera protegerla de esa forma. Eriol, siendo igual de calculador que él, inmediatamente sopesó todas las opciones.

—Por eso te han atacado —dijo—. Eres el único que puede evitarlo. —Shaoran asintió y le contó resumidamente lo que su prima le había dicho.

—Sospecho que el lyrio que habló con los hombres del padre de Zen era Sawada o algún sirviente de él… Mañana los espías del rey lo corroborarán.

—Ese hombre es demasiado listo y poderoso —intervino Tomoyo, mirándolos con seriedad desde la cama—. No deben subestimarlo.

—No lo haremos, no se preocupe —le dijo Shaoran, dándole una sonrisa conciliadora.

Necesitaba idear un plan que revelara las intenciones de sus enemigos de una buena vez, su tiempo se acababa y su padre había sido tajante en su última carta. Si no lograba desarmar toda aquella falacia, Lyriamir sería declarado como reino enemigo y no podía permitirlo. Le había hecho una promesa a Sakura y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla aun si debía enfrentarse al mismo demonio para cumplirla.

Shaoran se acercó de nuevo a Sakura y tomó su mano. Sí, idearía un plan que le permitiera desenmascarar a sus enemigos y protegería a Sakura y a Midori, pero en esa ocasión no estaba dispuesto a realizar una arriesgada apuesta que lo colocara al filo de la muerte, como siempre había hecho.

« _No diré "Aunque me cueste la vida" esta vez… porque es mi intención estar a tu lado siempre… princesa_ » pensó, mientras la observaba dormir plácidamente. Acabaría con la guerra y el rey de Eulyon se arrepentiría de haberla iniciado.

« _Nunca debiste retar a un lobo… porque cuando menos lo pienses, sus dientes estarán clavados en tu garganta, Finn_ »

 **Si ya me van a regañar por la nota de autora re vieja hahahahaha Me di cuenta cuando leí el capi directo de FF. Me disculpan esa, pero las que me siguen en Facebook saben que estuve enferma esta semana xD Un pelón haha**

 **¿Les gustó el capi? ¿Qué piensan de Meilin? xD Espero que disfrutaran este capi :D En lo personal me gustó mucho y este personaje me encanta hahaha Sé que a Cerezo01 también le encantará :D o eso espero xD Quería decirles que cuando planeé esta historia no había considerado incluir a Mei, pero de verdad que ahora no concibo la historia sin ella. Es un personaje que se ha ganado un puesto aquí y su rol será importante :D**

 **Bueno, espero leer sus comentarios y disculpen el pelón haha pero a los resfriados se les perdona todo xD**

 **Un besoteeeee**


	18. Chapter 175

**Hola chicos. Antes de comenzar, quiero decirles que este capi es especial porque narrará Tomoyo ;) Me pareció que quedaba muy bien entre el capi 17 y 18, pero es un corto ;) Démosle la oportunidad a nuestra mejor amiga para que nos cuente un poquito de lo que ve xD**

 **Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 17.5**

 _ **Tomoyo**_

Tomoyo estaba completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que el agua llevaba varios segundos desbordándose de la pequeña palangana.

Cuando Eriol había aparecido en la habitación de Sakura, buscándola, se imaginó cualquier cosa, menos que su amiga estuviera herida. No recordaba mucho de ese momento porque había actuado por puro instinto. No lloró, no habló, solo obedeció a todo lo que Eriol decía. Correr al invernadero, ubicar los libros, buscar los frascos… ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido cortar unas raíces sin cortarse un dedo!

—¡Oh Dios! Estoy mareada… —susurró, recostándose a la pared.

Ahora que estaba más tranquila y que el peligro había pasado, su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura. Se deslizó con suavidad al piso y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo, comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y ahogó los sollozos con sus manos para que no pudieran escucharla. Tomoyo se había obligado a ser fuerte, a no llorar cuando vio a Sakura ensangrentada y mucho menos cuando le dijo que no podía verla o que no podía mover sus manos. Pero ahora, en la soledad de aquel baño, podía llorar con tranquilidad y drenar todos los sentimientos que había estado ocultando.

Nunca había estado tan asustada en toda su vida, ni siquiera en sus días negros. Sakura era la única familia que tenía y perderla no era una opción para ella.

—¿Tomoyo? —la voz de Eriol se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estás bien?

Con rapidez, limpió sus lágrimas y cerró la llave del agua. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era deplorable, pero poco le importaba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de lleno con Eriol.

—¿Estás…?

—Lamento mucho el haberme demorado. Creo que… me dispersé un poco. —Tomoyo le dio una sonrisa forzada y se encaminó hacia la cama donde estaba Sakura.

A pesar de la ligera fiebre que tenía, su cara había recuperado color. Tomoyo tomó el paño que su amiga tenía en la frente y lo humedeció con el agua que había traído.

—Vamos a suministrarle el antipirético —dijo Eriol a su lado—. Es el frasco…

—Con el líquido amarillo —completó por él.

Dejó la pequeña palangana en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y caminó con rapidez hacia la mesa, donde estaban los elixires que habían traído en caso de necesitarlos. Tomó el frasco que tenía un líquido amarillo brillante, junto al dosificador y se lo hizo llegar a Eriol.

—Shaoran, ayúdame a levantarla un poco. —El príncipe asintió.

Con delicadeza, pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuerpo de Sakura y la alzó un poco.

—Cariño, despierta. Solo será por un momento, mientras te tomas la medicina.

No podía ver el rostro completo del príncipe debido a la hermosa máscara, pero era obvia la preocupación que sentía por Sakura. Los ojos de Shaoran Li lucían opacos, carentes del brillo característico que los hacía lucir casi dorados e incluso su piel estaba más pálida que la de su amiga. Aun así, el joven mantenía un tono de voz afable y cariñoso… demostrando así la fortaleza envidiable que tenía.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, solo un poco. Una sonrisa diminuta y cansada se dibujó en sus labios, pero a pesar de eso, era una sonrisa brillante y estaba dirigida únicamente a Shaoran Li. Al beber la medicina, volvió a sumergirse en su sueño ¿Cómo no sonreír ante una escena como esa?

« _Es como ver una de esas románticas escenas de los libros de las que tanto me habla_ » pensó con ilusión.

—Se nota cansada… —La voz del príncipe Shaoran la sacó de sus pensamientos. Estaba observándola desde el otro lado de la cama.

—No se preocupe por mí, alteza. Estoy bien, soy una mujer llena de energía —le dio una pequeña sonrisa y continuó pasando el pequeño paño por el rostro de su amiga.

Era obvio, hasta para ella, que el príncipe estaba sufriendo una poderosa migraña. Eriol había intentado decirle varias veces que debía descansar, pero se había negado rotundamente a separarse de su "Diosa". Tomoyo sonrió. Sakura y ese príncipe eran tal para cual, dulces, ingenuos, pero sobre todas las cosas, cándidos como el mismo sol.

—Shaoran no irá a descansar, aunque su vida dependa de ello… —dijo Eriol solando un suspiro—. Pero tú si debes hacerlo. Has estado cuidando de ella sin descanso. —Eriol posó su mano sobre el hombro de Tomoyo.

—Ustedes también.

—Pero nosotros estamos acostumbrados a desvelarnos… —dijo Shaoran—. No le pido que se vaya de mis aposentos, Tomoyo. Solo que descanse por unas horas. Le prometo que cuidaré de ella con el mismo esmero. —La sonrisa afable que le dio el joven, fue lo que la convenció.

Tomoyo dejó la palangana en una mesita cercana y se acercó para dejar un beso en la frente de su amiga.

—Se la encargo, alteza. Recuerde que ella es todo lo que tengo. — Shaoran asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

Eriol, aclarando su garganta, le pidió que lo siguiera, seguramente ocuparía uno de los muebles. No eran muy grandes y posiblemente tuviera que dormir encogida, pero ya había dormido en lugares peores… como las calles sucias de la ciudad… muchos años atrás.

Al salir de la habitación, notó que solo estaba el joven noble que había llegado con la prima del príncipe Shaoran… del cual no sabía siquiera su nombre.

—¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato, Frost?

—Estoy esperando por Meilin —dijo el joven—. Ha ido a hablar con Yue en las mazmorras. Quería saber, personalmente, si el prisionero ha soltado la lengua… —La mueca que apareció en el rostro del joven le resultó graciosa, pero no le pareció correcto burlarse.

Eriol asintió y luego le hizo señas a ella para que lo siguiera nuevamente. Hizo una leve reverencia ante el joven que ahora sabía que se llamaba Frost, y atravesó la sala a paso veloz, alcanzando a Eriol que se le había adelantado. Debido a la oscuridad de la sala, no pudo detallar mucho del joven, solo dos zafiros por ojos que la observaban con curiosidad y su cabello corto de color negro. Algo no muy común en los nobles.

Eriol se internó en el pasillo que llevaba a las otras habitaciones y abrió una de las puertas, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar primero. La habitación estaba a oscuras, Tomoyo maldijo que su pobre visión nocturna no la dejara ver más allá de sus pies. Sintió a Eriol pasar a su lado y luego, encendió la luz. Ya había estado en aquella habitación… hace mucho tiempo cuando limpiaron los aposentos del príncipe por primera vez, hace tanto tiempo. Lucía… diferente. La cama que estaba al fondo estaba desordenada y varios baúles abiertos, donde reposaba una gran cantidad de libros, estaban distribuidos por toda la habitación. No entendía como su amiga se había abstenido de organizar aquellos libros al "limpiar" el lugar, en especial los que estaban en el suelo.

—Puedes dormir allí —le indicó.

—Ahm… Esta habitación…

—Es la mía —dijo con una sonrisa culpable—. Disculpa el desorden, no suelo ser muy organizado en mis investigaciones.

—¿Está bien que yo… duerma en tú cama? —dijo, señalándose a sí misma con sorpresa.

—No puedo permitir que duermas incomoda en un mueble —dijo, soltando un suspiro—. Te has esforzado mucho y necesitas descansar bien para recuperar energías —Eriol se acercó a ella y posó su mano sobre su cabeza—. Has hecho un buen trabajo hoy, Tomoyo. Te felicitó.

—No he hecho gran cosa…

—Una de las cosas que debemos aprender los médicos, es controlar nuestras emociones —le dijo—. ¿De qué sirve un médico alterado y con manos temblorosas? De nada… Tú te comportaste a la altura y por eso te estoy felicitando. Me apoyaste mejor que una asistente médica profesional, siéntete orgullosa de ti misma.

Tomoyo desvió su mirada al piso. Las ganas de llorar volvieron a abordarla y estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza para no llorar ante él.

—Ustedes… ustedes los myridios son personas maravillosas —dijo, curvando las comisuras de su boca hacia arriba.

—No somos tan impresionantes —dijo Eriol, riendo.

—Entonces… quizás se deba entonces a mi sangre. —Tomoyo se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Mis padres… eran myridios. —No le sorprendió ver el rostro de Eriol lleno de asombro. Esa misma expresión la había mostrado Sakura la primera vez que se lo dijo.

—¿Cómo…? Ahm… ¿Puedo preguntar…?

—No es un secreto, Eriol —dijo riendo—. Aunque yo misma no sé mucho.

Tomoyo no mentía. No conocía su propia historia porque su padre siempre había sido muy hermético al respecto, incluso en su lecho de muerte. Lo único que sabía era que habían tenido que huir de Myridia por una desavenencia con un noble estirado del cual no sabía nada.

No sabía ni siquiera el nombre de su madre, solo que había muerto durante su alumbramiento y luego su padre se había visto obligado a huir con una pequeña bebé. No podía culparlo, cada vez que le preguntaba por ella, los ojos de su padre, tan azules como los suyos, se llenaban de un dolor profundo.

—Fue por eso que dejé de preguntarle… ni siquiera cuando cayó gravemente enfermo me dijo su nombre… —dijo, soltando un suspiro.

—Entonces… ¿Te quedaste sola?

—A los nueve años —dijo—. Estuve todo un año tratando de sobrevivir por mi cuenta. Por eso, dormir en un mueble no es nada para mí —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Ustedes dicen que no estoy acostumbrada a desvelarme, pero la verdad es que pasé muchas noches sin dormir… temiendo no poder despertar si cerraba mis ojos.

Eriol no dijo nada y no esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Luego, conocí a Sakura —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sus ojos mostraban una tristeza enorme, incluso más grande que la mía, pero, aun así, me sonrió.

Recordaba haber estado dos días enteros sin comer y cuando estaba por darse por vencida, Sakura había aparecido. Podía verla, a una Sakura de diez años tendiendo su mano hacia ella. A pesar de sus problemas en el palacio, de aun lidiar con la pérdida de su madre, Sakura le había sonreído.

Decir que se hicieron amigas al instante era una mentira. Tomoyo había aprendido a dudar de las intenciones de todos a su alrededor y le costaba mucho confiar en las personas, pero, poco a poco, Sakura fue ganándose un lugar en su corazón.

—Cómo le dije al príncipe Shaoran, Sakura es… todo lo que tengo —dijo con voz llorosa—. No solo es mi amiga, es mi familia, mi hermana. Es por ella que aún estoy en este palacio, a pesar de odiarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

—Entonces… ¿Debo suponer que partirás con ella a Myridia?

—Sí ella me lo pidiera, iría con ella al fin del mundo —dijo, sonriendo—. Así que vas a seguir lidiando conmigo un buen rato.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tengo una oferta para ti —dijo, sorprendiéndola.

Contra toda regla y protocolo, Eriol tomó asiento a su lado. La miraba con demasiada intensidad, como si tratara de ver a través de ella… y eso no le gustaba. Los ojos de Eriol la hacían sentir… vulnerable.

—Sí el rey reconoce a Sakura como princesa y… digamos que el compromiso con mi primo se da sin problemas, seguramente, Shaoran te propondrá ser la dama principal de Sakura —dijo—. No es una mala profesión y hasta podrías lograr tener buenas relaciones…

—¿Cuál es tu propuesta? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Me gustaría tomarte bajo mi tutela como mi asistente médico —dijo con seguridad—. Lo que te he dicho es cierto. Tu temple y serenidad a la hora de enfrentar una situación como la que vivimos con Sakura fue… impresionante.

Tomoyo intentó quitarse crédito, pero Eriol no la dejó. Siguió elogiándola y le nombró todas las ventajas que tenía el ser un asistente médico. Si lo veía desde un punto de vista imparcial, Eriol tenía mucha razón. Trabajar por su cuenta significaba… independencia… pero jamás se había separado de Sakura.

—No me des una respuesta ahora. Podemos discutirlo luego e incluso, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas básicas antes de nuestra partida —dijo con una sonrisa simpática—. Bien, me retiro. Ya he estado mucho tiempo aquí y no es correcto.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. Si lo pensaban bien, el único que podía delatarlos era el noble extraño que estaba afuera y seguramente tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer. Además, no estaban haciendo nada malo… Aunque, podía usar eso a su favor para jugar un poco con él.

—Eriol —lo llamó, haciéndolo girarse—. Tienes razón, pero debo recalcar que a nadie le importa realmente lo que hagamos y no estábamos haciendo nada malo… o por lo menos… no aún.

La piel de Eriol era tan blanca, que fue obvio el sonrojo que causaron sus palabras y el balbuceo que le siguió a eso fue más que encantador.

Una vez estuvo sola, se permitió reír a sus anchas. Los Li eran personas interesantes. Una emoción indescriptible se coló en pecho y sonrió feliz. Realmente quería que ese myridio le diera su primer beso, pero si llegaban a trabajar juntos… quizás no sería lo mejor. Debía pensar mucho, pero esperaba no tener que cambiar sus planes.

—Ya veremos que nos depara el futuro… Eriol Li. Pero de que tus labios serán míos, serán míos —dijo a la nada—. ¡No puedo esperar a que Sakura despierte para contárselo!

 **Bien. Un mini capi a mitad de semana xD Aquí pudimos ver un poco del pasado de Tomoyo… ¡Una Myridia! ¿Qué le esperara cuando partan al reino de Shaoran? ¿Logrará cumplir su sueño de robarle un beso a su myridio? Uh… Ni yo lo sé porque no he llegado hasta allá hahaha**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que hayan disfrutado de este mini capitulo :) y espero leer sus comentarios.**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 18**

Sus parpados pesaban terriblemente y una sensación de hormigueo recorría su cuerpo. No era tan terrible como el entumecimiento que experimentó por el veneno, pero de igual forma, la incomodaba.

Sakura abrió sus ojos y pestañeó varias veces para enfocar su visión. Sus sentidos volvían a orientarse poco a poco y fue así como se dio cuenta que algo tenía retenida su mano izquierda. Con curiosidad, giró su cabeza y se encontró con la visión más tierna que había visto en toda su vida. Shaoran estaba plácidamente dormido a su lado y sujetaba su mano de forma protectora.

En su máscara no habían aparecido más rupturas, pero de vez en cuando, las ya existentes brillaban con poca intensidad. Ese pequeño cambio la llenaba de esperanza, porque de alguna manera sabía que eso significaba que el momento de la desaparición de aquella máscara estaba cerca.

Trató de mover su mano izquierda para acariciarlo, pero un dolor punzante en su hombro la hizo quejarse. Un improvisado cabestrillo de tela mantenía su brazo en una posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para no molestarle tanto la herida.

Cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos de la noche anterior la abordaron. Podía ver en su memoria los ojos fríos de los asesinos que brillaban en la noche y un miedo indescriptible la recorrió completa. Realmente llegó a creer que Shaoran moriría frente a sus ojos cuando vio a aquel sujeto salir de la nada para atacarlo por la espalda. Algunos decían que el terror paralizaba, pero en su caso fue precisamente el miedo a perderlo lo que la impulsó a correr para interponerse entre ellos, logrando así que la vida de Shaoran no se viera comprometida.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con dos orbes casi dorados que la miraban con fijeza. La intensidad de su mirada la abrumó por completo y un sonrojo violento cubrió su rostro.

—Hoy será un día lleno de fortuna, pues lo primero que han visto mis ojos al despertar ha sido una Diosa —susurró en Myridio—. Buenos días, princesa. —Cuando Shaoran hablaba en su idioma, un estremecimiento la recorría entera, era demasiado atrayente y seductor.

La mano del joven subió con lentitud y acunó su mejilla con suavidad. En un acto reflejo, Sakura cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la dulce caricia que estaba recibiendo ¿Era correcto estar los dos en aquella cama? Obviamente no, pero poco le importaba a esas alturas.

—Buenos días, alteza —susurró con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Sakura soltó la mano de Shaoran y apretó con fuerza varias veces la suya, el antídoto había hecho su trabajo. Sus ojos volaron hasta su hombro izquierdo, estaba adolorido y seguramente quedaría una cicatriz allí, pero no se arrepentiría de llevarla al igual que las marcas en su espalda. Gracias a ella, Shaoran estaba vivo y eso era lo más importante.

—Estoy bien… pero más allá de eso, quiero saber ¿Qué ocurrió después de mi desmayo en el jardín?

Shaoran apretó sus labios y se levantó con lentitud de la cama, dándole la espalda. Soltando un suspiró, Sakura se levantó y soltó un quejido al sentir una punzada en su hombro. Inmediatamente, el príncipe se giró hacia ella con preocupación.

—Mantente recostada.

—¿Vas a volver a ocultarme las cosas? —preguntó con delicadeza.

Shaoran resopló con disimulo y negó con su cabeza. Posó la mano sobre la suya y comenzó a acariciarla con cuidado, haciendo círculos sobre su dorso, como aquella noche, cuando se habían confesado sus más profundos secretos.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que comenzó a narrarle los hechos con lujo de detalle y respondía sus preguntas sin chistar. Lo veía apretar sus labios una que otra vez y eso demostraba cuánto le estaba costando revelarle toda esa información.

—Yue está interrogando al prisionero personalmente —dijo—. No confía en nadie y no ha querido dejarlo solo por temor a que alguien lo silencie.

—¿Crees que los traidores de Myridia estén involucrados? —Shaoran asintió sin dudarlo.

—Necesito saber sus nombres —dijo, apretando su quijada—. Hay muchas cosas que todavía no logro comprender… y el tiempo se agota.

—Te refieres al interés que tiene el rey Finn sobre nuestro reino ¿Cierto? —Shaoran la miró con sorpresa y asintió con lentitud.

—Eres demasiado lista… —dijo, soltando un suspiro—. Apoyando a la facción que se opone a tu padre, Finn obtendría el soporte de un reino más en esta guerra y obviamente ayudando a los traidores de Myridia, nos desarma desde adentro —dijo—. Pero hay algo que no termina de convencerme.

—Hay algo en estas tierras que él desea… y por eso quiero que me acompañes a un sitio cuando Eriol me permita salir.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—Podrías verlo como un paseo romántico que nos dará muchos beneficios —dijo, guiñándole un ojo y por primera vez lo veía sonrojado por su causa, lo cual le encantó porque la hacía sentir… poderosa.

Aclarando su garganta, Shaoran le insistió en que le dijera el sitio, pero no estaba dispuesta a compartir esa información. Estaba segura que iría por si solo a investigar si se lo decía… y también era cierto que deseaba llevarlo a ese sitio para pasear, porque el lago Lyria era uno de los lugares más hermosos de Lyriamir y deseaba poder enseñárselo antes de partir a Myridia… si lograban salir airosos de todo aquello.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Eriol y Tomoyo entraron por ella. Su amiga, al verla despierta, se acercó corriendo hasta la cama y siendo Shaoran tan considerado como era, se levantó y les dio espacio para que pudieran hablar con calma, lo cual le agradeció internamente.

—Cariño, no sabes el susto que nos diste.

—Lo siento… pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice —dijo segura y con voz fuerte para que Shaoran la escuchara.

—Hemos traído el desayuno para ambos —dijo Tomoyo—. Lo dejamos en la sala.

—Me gustaría poder asearme primero —dijo Sakura con un suave sonrojo.

Su amiga asintió y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Un ligero mareo desestabilizó un poco sus pasos, pero solo fue por unos cortos segundos. Al volver a caminar con buen pie, detalló las ropas que llevaba puestas.

—Tomoyo… ¿Y este hanfu?

—¡Oh! Bueno… tu ropa estaba ensangrentada —le explicó—. Tomamos un hanfu del príncipe porque era lo que teníamos a la mano, pero he traído ropa para que te cambies.

Sakura miró la ropa y en seguida sus mejillas se calentaron. Sabía que Shaoran había escuchado esa pequeña parte de la conversación y seguramente, la sonrisa ladeada que tanto le gustaba había aparecido en su boca. El sonido de una nueva ruptura se escuchó y la obligó a girar un poco su cabeza para verlo. No se había equivocado, allí estaba esa hermosa y pícara sonrisa que le fascinaba admirar. Las rupturas brillaban, unidas a la nueva que se iba formando, permaneciendo así hasta que fueron apagándose paulatinamente, quedando solo un brillo muy tenue e intermitente.

« _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo bien?_ » se preguntó a sí misma, pero la suave y masculina risa de Shaoran la sacó de su aturdimiento y salió huyendo con rapidez para que no viera el sonrojo violento que invadió su cara.

Ya en el baño y mientras Tomoyo la ayudaba a cambiarse con cuidado, pensó en la máscara de Shaoran. Estaba casi segura que ese cambio auguraba el final de la maldición, algo en su interior se lo decía. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró su reflejó pálido en el espejo, esperaba poder entender qué había hecho para causar ese cambio y así lograr romper la máscara de una buena vez.

—El príncipe no se despegó de ti ni un segundo… Solo salió cuando curamos tu herida… tu padre y el príncipe Touya aparecieron en ese momento. —El sonrojo de Sakura era más notorio por la palidez de su piel.

—¿Sabes de que hablaron?

—Discutieron… o más bien, el príncipe Touya discutió… su voz se escuchaba alterada y culpó al príncipe Shaoran de todo —Sakura sintió cómo su corazón se estrujó al pensar que había causado una enemistad entre ellos—. Aunque la señorita Li lo puso en su sitio ¡Realmente los myridios son maravillosos!

—¿Se atrevió a contradecirlo?

—¡Lo apuntó con su espada según escuché! —dijo con emoción—. Que una mujer le haga frente a un hombre de esa forma es maravilloso… ¡Me declaro seguidora de Meilin Li!

« _Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba_ »

Touya siempre había sido muy impulsivo y nunca se detenía a pensar mucho las consecuencias de sus actos. Si Shaoran hubiera sido otro, posiblemente, a esas horas ya estaría muy lejos de ellos por la ofensa de Touya, dejándolos completamente a merced de los traidores. Negó con su cabeza, su hermano tenía que aprender a controlarse y por eso, se alegraba que alguien lo hubiera puesto en su sitio.

La señorita Li era una guerrera digna de admiración y ganarse su aprobación iba a ser complicado, pero si no lograba convencerla de que sus sentimientos por Shaoran eran reales… la batalla contra la familia Li estaba perdida… Y estaba segura que esa joven ya sabía lo que ocurría entre su primo y ella.

Estaba nerviosa, el ligero temblor de sus manos la delataba, pero tarde o temprano debía enfrentarse a Meilin Li. Tomando aire profundo, decidió hacerlo de una vez, por lo que, cuando estuvo cambiada, salieron de la habitación y se encontraron… a los primos discutiendo por el té.

Obviamente, Shaoran no quería tomar la bebida que Eriol había preparado y sus primos le insistían en que debía hacerlo, a pesar del sabor. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia lo unidos que eran y verlos interactuar le brindaba una sensación cálida en su pecho, porque eso le demostraba que Shaoran no estaba solo como creyó en un principio.

—Generalmente, son así —dijo el joven noble que había visto la noche anterior—. Por cierto, me llamo Frost Zephyr, segundo príncipe de Zahiria.

Inmediatamente, Sakura y Tomoyo hicieron una reverencia ante él. Sabía que se trataba de un noble, pero nunca se le atravesó por la cabeza que era un príncipe. Los ojos azules del joven brillaron juguetones y, soltando una risilla, les pidió que se enderezaran.

—No es necesario tanto protocolo —dijo—. Los amigos de los Li, son mis amigos también.

La mirada del joven se posó de nuevo en los primos que aun discutían por el té de Magnolia. No tenía ni idea del rol jugaba ese príncipe, pero si se había llamado a sí mismo "amigo" de los Li y los había apoyado la noche anterior, entonces debía ser de confianza.

Se veía muy jovial. Su cabello era incluso más negro que el de Eriol y por eso sus ojos azules resaltaban tanto… aunado a que estaba completamente vestido de blanco. El príncipe de Zahiria era el segundo noble que veía lucir su cabello corto, pero se diferenciaba del estilo de Shaoran por una larga y delgada trenza que salía detrás de su oreja derecha. Al final de ella, un hermoso pendiente de zafiro colgaba.

Al notar que la discusión de los primos no llegaría a ningún lado, el príncipe carraspeó llamando su atención. En seguida, sus miradas se posaron sobre ella.

Shaoran sonrió al verla y, como todo un caballero, hizo a un lado la silla para que se sentara. Con lentitud y bajo la atenta mirada de Meilin Li, Sakura caminó hasta la mesa, sintiéndose intimidada y nerviosa, pero no lo demostraba… o eso esperaba ella. Al sentarse, Shaoran tomó lugar en su puesto y comenzó a degustar sus alimentos con calma.

Era la primera vez que compartía la mesa con él y eso la ponía nerviosa, aún más si tenía la intensa mirada de su prima sobre ella.

« _Esa mirada tiene que ser de familia…_ » pensó.

Meilin Li era una mujer preciosa, pero ahora que llevaba un vestido elegante color rojo, lucía mucho más hermosa que la noche anterior. Su cabello era tan negro como una noche sin luna y se veía sedoso y brillante, la envidia para cualquier mujer. Pero lo más llamativo de ella, eran sus ojos… casi rojizos. Físicamente, no se parecía en nada a Shaoran, pero guardaba el mismo porte correcto y educado que su primo, además de la intensidad de su mirada… que no se apartaba de ella.

« _Si… definitivamente es de familia…_ » pensó, obligándose a tragar los alimentos.

Con amabilidad, Tomoyo la ayudaba a picar trozos para evitar usar su mano izquierda. Sakura suspiró con desgano al mirar su mano inutilizada, eso solo podía traducirse en estar de reposo… otra vez.

—Entiendes que estarás de reposo ¿Cierto? —dijo Eriol con una ceja alzada.

« _¿Ahora lee los pensamientos?_ » pensó molesta, mientras masticaba un pedazo de fruta.

Sakura se limitó a asentir y continúo comiendo con su ceño fruncido, hasta que el plato quedó vacío.

Suspirando nuevamente, levantó su mirada y notó que Shaoran había terminado con su desayuno también y la estaba mirando fijamente. Eso la hizo sentir acalorada y, obviamente, no pudo controlar el impulso de abanicarse… como solía hacerlo cuando su penetrante y ávida mirada caía sobre ella.

Su suave risa llegó a sus oídos y su calor se incrementó. Desvió su mirada hacia la mesa para escapar de sus ojos, notando que la taza de té estaba intacta.

Sakura frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarlo, pero en esa ocasión, no había atisbo de sonrojo ni vergüenza, estaba molesta.

—No se ha tomado el té, alteza.

—No lo haré —dijo con convicción.

—Últimamente se los ha estado saltando y ha perdido la periodicidad —dijo, preocupada.

—No es de mi agrado.

Eriol, perdiendo la paciencia, iba a argumentar, pero Sakura lo interrumpió levantando su mano para silenciarlo. No era correcto que una sirvienta se atreviera a hacer tal cosa como callar a un noble, pero de nada valía discutir con Shaoran. Era demasiado terco para obedecer a su primo.

« _Pero yo tengo mis trucos_ » pensó sonriendo.

—¿Puedes servirme un poco de ese té, por favor? —dijo, mirando a su amiga.

Un poco confundida, Tomoyo le sirvió el té y con su mano derecha, se lo llevó a sus labios. Sin importar cuanta azúcar se le colocara, el té de Magnolia siempre quedaría con un ligero sabor amargo y si se trataba de disimular con más azúcar, podía pasar de amargo a melado en extremo, pero Sakura tenía el endulzante que le daría el toque perfecto a un lado de su plato. Tomó el frasco que contenía la miel que habían llevado para las tortitas y vertió un poco en la taza de Shaoran, luego, revolvió un poco y lo instó a tomarlo.

Shaoran la miró con desconfianza, pero al verla levantar una ceja, tragó en seco y bebió la taza de té, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Tu secreto era la miel? —preguntó, boquiabierto.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y, sonriendo, tomó lo que quedaba del té amargo de Eriol.

Las puertas se abrieron y a los pocos segundos, Touya apareció en la sala a paso firme. Al verla, suspiró aliviado, pero luego su mirada se llenó de molestia y su ceño se frunció a más no poder al verla compartir mesa con Shaoran.

—Nos vamos. —No saludó, no preguntó cómo estaba… solo dijo esas dos frías palabras. Eso la enfureció.

—¿Le molesta mi presencia, alteza? —Shaoran, confundido, negó ante su extraña pregunta—. De momento no pienso moverme de aquí.

—Sakura… —dijo entre diente—. He arreglado una habitación para que puedas descansar, no me hagas obligarte.

—En primer lugar, alteza, recuerde que soy una sirvienta en este palacio. No es correcto que tenga un trato preferencial como ese —dijo con el ceño fruncido y al ver a su hermano abrir su boca para alegar, elevó aún más su voz—. Segundo, usted no puede obligarme a nada.

—¡Eres mi hermana y mi deber es protegerte!

Por unos segundos, el asombro abordó a Sakura, pero luego entendió que, si su hermano había dicho eso tan tranquilo, entonces todos los presentes ya sabían de sus orígenes.

 _«¡Bien! Entonces no tengo porque contenerme_ » pensó, tensando su mandíbula.

—Te agradezco mucho que desees cuidarme, hermano, pero puedo defenderme muy bien yo sola —dijo.

—Sakura… ¡Esto no es un maldito juego!

—¡No estoy jugando, Touya! —dijo en tono fuerte, pero sin gritar—. Ustedes son los que han estado jugando a los secretos conmigo, pero para su desgracia, soy más lista de lo que creen y todas las cosas que han estado discutiendo en sus reuniones, Midori y yo las dedujimos en cuestión de minutos —dijo con orgullo.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Hablo del plan que tienen los traidores —dijo, levantándose para afrontarlo—. Shaoran ya tuvo su escarmiento por ocultarme la información, ahora es tu turno ¡No me gustan los secretos y mucho menos si yo estoy involucrada!

—Sakura…

—¡No, hermano! ¡Esta vez me haré escuchar! —Nadie se atrevía a interrumpir el duelo de miradas que tenían los hermanos Kinomoto, pero al cabo de unos segundos, Sakura se cansó y resopló para tomar otra vía—. Touya… eres un excelente hermano… el mejor que podría haber tenido… —dijo, con un brillo triste en su mirada—. Pero necesito que tú y nuestro padre dejen de sobreprotegerme… —Touya intentó argumentar, pero con alzar la mano, lo silenció como había hecho con Eriol—. No te atrevas a negarlo, hermano. Se han concentrado tanto en mantenerme a salvo… que se han olvidado de mirar a mi pequeña hermana.

—Midori tiene protección.

—Midori puede ser una niña mimada y prepotente, pero no deja de ser eso, una niña —dijo con tristeza—. Está asustada, sola y te aseguro que desde ayer no ha querido salir de su habitación ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —La mirada de su hermano le dio la razón—. Ustedes creen que, de una u otra forma, debo ser compensada por las cosas que me han pasado… por eso mismo mi hermana ha cultivado ese resentimiento hacia mí. No la justifico, pero la entiendo.

La mirada de su hermano se llenó de culpa y eso le partió el corazón, pero era necesario que abriera los ojos. Sakura les reveló allí mismo todo lo que había logrado deducir por su cuenta y lo que había teorizado con la ayuda de su hermana, omitiendo sus sospechas sobre el lago Lyria. También habló de lo mal que se sintió todos esos días y recalcó que el único que había mostrado confianza en ella había sido Yue.

—Ese joven fue el único entre todos ustedes que confió en mí y me ayudó a hacerles llegar algunas de mis ideas… ¿Realmente creyeron que la lista de enemigos fue obra de Eriol? Lamento decepcionarlos, príncipes, pero la idea fue mía.

La sala quedó sumida en el total silencio. El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba ligeramente y para disimularlo, apretaba el puño libre a un lado de su falda. Hubiera querido evitar decirles todo eso, pero tanto Touya como Shaoran debían aprender a confiar en ella y a no sobreprotegerla. No pedía asistir a las reuniones porque era una idea absurda, pero sí pedía sinceridad de su parte.

Touya, por primera vez en su vida, perdió el duelo de miradas. Era como si una gran roca pesada le hubiera caído en los hombros y se sintió culpable, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer.

Su hermano, soltando un suspiro le hizo señas para que se acercara a él y con cierta resistencia, obedeció. Al tenerla en su rango, alargó su brazo para tomar su mano sana y la jaló con cuidado hacia él para abrazarla.

—Eres una chiquilla muy terca.

—Soy una mujer, hermano —Touya resopló.

—Soy un asco de hermano.

—En realidad, es usted un asco como príncipe —intervino Meilin con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada furiosa de Touya—. Pero es un buen hermano, puedo notarlo al ver como lo mira la joven y debo aprovechar para decirle a usted que la felicito.

Sakura parpadeó confundida. La mirada de Meilin Li se había suavizado y su expresión seria e intimidante había sido reemplazada por una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Por qué felicitaría usted a mi hermana? —El ceño de Touya estaba fruncido a más no poder.

—Porque ha puesto en su sitio a todos los hombres presentes, usando argumentos válidos —dijo—. Obviamente tú te salvas, Frosty.

—Puedes dejar los motes para cuando estemos solos, querida —dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa pícara, sacándole una suave carcajada a Meilin.

—Creo que la chica tiene la razón. —El rostro de Meilin Li volvió a reflejar seriedad—. Han buscado la manera de mantenerla apartada de todo esto, pero en realidad ella y su hermana son la clave. Deberían usarlo a su favor.

—No pondremos a ninguna de ellas en riesgo si es lo que estas sugiriendo, Mei —dijo Shaoran con convicción, pero ese plan le había llamado la atención a Sakura.

—Como quieras, primo —dijo, haciendo una reverencia ante él, pero luego guiñó un ojo en dirección a ella. La joven se había dado cuenta que había picado su curiosidad y, como siempre, ella buscaría saciarla.

—Necesito que ambos confíen en mí —dijo Sakura, encarándolos—. Prefiero que ideemos algo juntos a que cada quien haga planes por su lado, porque créanme que lo haré si me dejan por fuera.

Touya y Shaoran intercambiaron miradas, por lo menos la situación ya no era tan hostil como en un principio y eso la dejaba más tranquila. Shaoran fue el primero en aceptar, ya él había dado su brazo a torcer la noche anterior, así que solo estaba reafirmando su decisión, faltaba Touya. Su hermano se veía más renuente, pero a la final… también aceptó.

—Te comunicaremos lo que se discuta en las reuniones —dijo Touya con el ceño fruncido—. También tomaremos en cuenta tus ideas si son pertinentes y no te arriesgan —dijo, haciendo especial énfasis en la última parte.

Sakura asintió feliz y abrazó a su hermano completamente satisfecha.

—Tenemos reunión en una hora… —dijo Touya, en dirección a Shaoran.

Al verlo asentir, Touya se encaminó a la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla, se giró para ver a Shaoran fijamente.

—No creas que he olvidado el asunto de tus intenciones con mi hermana.

—No lo estoy evitando, podemos hablarlo cuando desee —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y mal intencionada.

Su hermano gruñó y murmuró un sin número de malas palabras antes de salir de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

Tanto Shaoran como su prima, soltaron una suave risa. Era obvio que le habían agarrado gusto al fastidiar a Touya.

—Iré a las mazmorras con Eriol —dijo, cuando su risa se calmó—. Queremos saber si Yue ha obtenido información del prisionero, antes de la reunión.

—¿Crees que lo haya logrado?

—Yue puede ser muy… convincente —dijo, haciendo una mueca extraña que Sakura no supo interpretar, pero no le agradó.

—¿Puedo acompañarlos? —intervino el príncipe Frost—. También me interesa saber quién está involucrado en esto.

—Esperaba que acompañaras a las señoritas.

—Yo me quedaré y las cuidaré. Me gustaría interactuar con la princesa. —La mirada de Meilin Li brillaba con picardía—. Nunca había conocido una princesa tan particular.

—No soy una princesa —dijo Sakura.

—Sí que lo eres —dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes—. Vayan tranquilos, saben que nadie puede ganarme en combate.

Shaoran buscó aprobación en su mirada. Sakura no estaba segura de querer quedarse con la joven, pero ahora que sus ojos intimidantes habían desaparecido por completo, parecía una señorita común y corriente, llena de entusiasmo. Nadie podría sospechar que esa joven menuda fuera tan hábil con la espada y si llegaban a subestimarla, posiblemente se llevarían una sorpresa desagradable. Ya ella había sido testigo de su poder la noche anterior.

Tomoyo le guiñó un ojo y con sus labios formó la palabra "cobarde". Sí, estaba siendo una cobarde por no querer enfrentarse a la prima de Shaoran, pero iba a tener que hacerlo… por muy abrumada que se sintiera.

Sacudió con disimulo su cabeza y luego, con una sonrisa forzada, dio su consentimiento.

—Bien… Estas a cargo, Mei —dijo Shaoran con seriedad—. Pero si algo sucede, por muy pequeño que sea, nos mandas a llamar.

—Como usted ordene, mi señor —dijo, haciendo una reverencia educada delante de su primo.

Shaoran hizo una mueca con su boca, como si no le creyera ni media palabra a su prima, pero luego, negando con su cabeza, salió de la habitación en compañía de su primo y el príncipe Frost, que no perdió la oportunidad para guiñarle un ojo a la prima de Shaoran.

El silencio en el que se vieron envueltas resultaba incómodo o por lo menos, lo era para ella. Insegura, dirigió su mirada al frente para enfrentar a la joven de una buena vez, encontrándose de lleno con sus ojos curiosos. No se movía, no decía nada, solo la miraba. Sakura tensó sus labios en una línea y se obligó a entablar una conversación, pero al abrir su boca, ninguna palabra surgía.

La joven soltó una suave y delicada risa, era obvio que se estaba burlando de ella. Se acercó a pasos gráciles y luego, hizo una reverencia educada ante ella.

—No nos han presentado formalmente —dijo con voz suave. Si no la hubiera visto pelear la noche anterior y maldecir a diestra y siniestra, juraría que era una joven noble común y corriente—. Mi nombre es Meilin Li, hija del príncipe Yuan Li, hermano de su majestad, el rey Hien. Es un placer.

Sakura correspondió el gesto y se presentó, estando dispuesta a usar su apellido por primera vez en su vida.

—Sakura Kinomoto —dijo sonriendo y segura de sí misma—. Hija bastarda del rey Fujitaka.

Meilin sonrió al escucharla y luego, contra todo protocolo, la tomó de sus manos.

—Niña, eres una de las mías ¡Una rebelde! —La joven soltó una ligera carcajada y la miró con diversión—. Nunca había visto a alguien poner en su sitio a mi primo. Te has ganado mi respeto.

—En realidad, pensé lo mismo de usted cuando Tomoyo me contó como enfrentó a mi hermano anoche —dijo Sakura.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre y la joven detrás de ti también. Nunca me han gustado las formalidades.

—En ese caso, te tomo la palabra —dijo su amiga, tomando la iniciativa—. Soy Tomoyo Daidoji, un placer.

Ahora que la veía con una expresión tan relajada, Sakura no entendía porque había estado tan nerviosa. Meilin era jovial y muy agradable en su trato a pesar de su poderosa mirada, en eso se parecía mucho a Shaoran.

La joven inmediatamente las persuadió de dar un paseo por los alrededores, alegando que no estaba hecha para mantenerse encerrada, pero los guardias, al verlas salir de los aposentos de Shaoran, se dispusieron a "escoltarlas" por órdenes del príncipe. Obviamente, Meilin protestó y refunfuñó, pero no hubo forma de convencerlos de dejarlas pasear a solas.

—Maldito, Shaoran. Ya verá cuando regrese ¡Lo haré pagar! —La mirada intimidante de Meilin había regresado.

La joven no se parecía físicamente en nada a Shaoran, pero sus actitudes, formas de hablar y de expresarse eran muy parecidas, por eso no le costaba imaginarse ese mismo ceño fruncido en el rostro de su… ¿novio? De solo pensarlo, la sangre se le acumulaba toda en las mejillas y como era costumbre, comenzó a abanicarse.

A la final, Meilin terminó aceptando a los guardias, pero les exigió que se mantuvieran a una distancia prudente de ellas.

Sakura estaba sorprendida. Al ver pelear a Meilin, nunca creyó que fuera una joven tan empática ¡Le gustaba hablar más que a Tomoyo! En el corto trayecto hasta su invernadero, les contó que tenía veintidós años y había incursionado en el mundo militar con tan solo dieciséis.

Meilin nunca se había sentido como la típica joven noble que esperaba conseguir un matrimonio conveniente y vivir con comodidades y los mejores vestidos por el resto de su vida. Obviamente, su padre estuvo en desacuerdo, pero había sido Shaoran quien la apoyó en su decisión.

—Aún recuerdo cuando nos escapábamos al mercado por diversión. —Al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Meilin, Sakura recordó aquella noche, cuando Shaoran le contó lo mismo. Tenía la misma mirada, llena de un profundo cariño y añoranza—. Tengo muchos primos, pero Shaoran siempre ha sido mi favorito. Me ha acompañado en cada una de mis locuras y siempre me ha apoyado…

—Es una hermosa relación la que tienen.

—Sí… es por ello que siempre he estado a su lado —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. Jamás estuve de acuerdo con lo que le hicieron, sabes a lo que me refiero ¿Cierto? —Sakura asintió, entendiendo que estaba refiriéndose a la historia de la máscara—. Muchas veces tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritarles cuatro groserías a algún noble que osaba hablar mal de él en mi presencia… Solo era una chica menuda, indefensa y sin poder alguno para poder defenderlo… Por eso, incursioné en el mundo militar.

—¿No tuviste miedo? —preguntó Tomoyo, encantada por la historia.

—Lo tuve… pero Shaoran lo valía. Yue entró tres años antes y me aseguré de seguir sus pasos hasta superarlo —dijo con orgullo—. Todos me sobreestimaban por ser mujer, pero no desistí. Entrené más duro que nadie, estudié días y noches, me volví ágil, rápida, certera, calculadora y no me conocen por ser piadosa. Pronto me hice de un nombre entre los soldados… soy el lobo carmesí. Los enemigos tiemblan al escucharlo.

Al escucharla, Sakura sintió envidia y al mismo tiempo, admiración. Meilin era una mujer increíble que no había dejado que las adversidades acabaran con ella. Había entrado a un mundo dominado por hombres y había logrado salir victoriosa ¡Tenía el mismo rango militar de Yue!

—Oigan, par de tontos —dijo, mirando sobre su hombro. Los jóvenes se acercaron trotando hasta ellas y esperaron su orden—. Quiero que uno de ustedes vaya y busque a la princesa Midori.

Sakura y Tomoyo la miraron con sorpresa, pero ella tenía la mirada fija en los guardias.

—Mi señora… tenemos ordenes de…

—Me vale un bledo las ordenes de Shaoran —masculló—. Estoy aceptando que uno se quede con nosotras, mientras que el otro va a buscar a la chica y le dirán que yo, Meilin Li, deseo hablar con ella en el invernadero de Sakura y que sea discreta. Nadie debe seguirla ¿Me he explicado bien?

Uno de los jóvenes asintió y partió en búsqueda de la princesa. Sakura no tenía idea de los planes que tenía Meilin, pero estaba segura que sería una locura y estaba relacionado con el guiño que le había dado antes.

—Mientras la princesita llega, entremos en tu paraíso, Sakura —dijo con una sonrisa alegre.

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron entre sí, ninguna entendía cuál era el verdadero objetivo de la joven, pero accedieron a su petición. Entraron en el invernadero y en seguida Meilin comenzó a curiosear como si fuera una niña pequeña y fisgona. Iba y venía de aquí para allá, observando las flores y sus implementos de herbolaria.

—Seguramente, Eriol gritó como una niña cuando vino la primera vez —dijo riendo—. ¿Les contó que deseaba ser herbolario?

Ambas asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa, solo a ella se le ocurría comparar la expresión emocionada de Eriol con una niña gritona.

Una flor en particular llamó la atención de Meilin y en seguida corrió en su dirección. Era hermosa, de un color azul brillante, por eso mismo le habían dado el nombre de Zaphirya. Muchos la usaban como flor decorativa, pero la verdad era que el extracto de sus raíces era usado como antipirético y el té de sus pétalos podía usarse contra males estomacales.

—Esta es la flor favorita de Frosty —dijo sonriente—. La primera vez que me habló de sus sentimientos, me regaló un ramo de ellas.

—Muy romántico. —Al escuchar a Tomoyo, Meilin soltó una carcajada.

—¡Para nada! —dijo, calmando su risa—. Fue un desastre, estaba terriblemente nervioso y tartamudeo muchísimo. Tuve que pedirle que repitiera cada palabra.

La mirada de Meilin brillaba con intensidad, como la de cualquier mujer enamorada. Les contó que ella nunca había considerado casarse porque el matrimonio cortaría sus alas… o eso creyó hasta que conoció al príncipe Frost. Usando una frase de uno de sus libros favoritos, Meilin resumió lo que era el amor para ella.

—" _El verdadero amor se basa en aceptar todo lo que el ser amado es, todo lo que ha sido, todo lo que será y lo que nunca llegará a ser_ ".

—Un hermoso extracto de "A la sombra de la luna" —dijo Sakura.

—Shaoran me comentó que tenemos gustos literarios parecidos —dijo, riendo—. La verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de enamorarme… porque eso significa brindarle poder a otro sobre mí. Temía que pudieran cambiarme, perder mi identidad… pero Frosty me ha aceptado tal cual soy. Indomable, incontrolable y liberal. Soy una guerrera y posiblemente sea más hábil que él en una batalla, pero, aun así, lo dejo cuidar de mí de vez en cuando.

Sakura sonrió. Escucharla y verla hablar del príncipe Frost, con tanta libertad, aceptando sus sentimientos delante de dos personas extrañas, le daba… envidia. Sí, todos sabían lo que estaba pasando entre Shaoran y ella, pero aún no era capaz de hablarlo con alguien que no fuera Tomoyo, de cómo la hacía sentir Shaoran con cada caricia, de lo segura que se sentía a su lado y lo mucho que le gustaban sus sonrisas, en especial esa que era ladeada y estaba llena de picardía. De solo recordarlo sentía como un ligero temblor la recorría entera.

El guardia que se encontraba custodiando la entrada, dio un paso adentro del invernadero, llamando su atención. Haciendo reverencia ante ellas, anunció la llegada de la princesa Midori.

Como siempre, su hermana entró a paso suave y delicado. Midori acostumbraba a lucir siempre vestidos hermosos, sin importar la ocasión. Su rostro llevaba en todo momento un suave maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza natural y hacía brillar sus ojos verde oliva, pero en esa ocasión, la joven iba vestida de forma sencilla, posiblemente un vestido que Aoi le había prestado, y no llevaba maquillaje.

Sakura no había visto a su hermana lucir tan sencilla, jamás, y posiblemente se debía a la advertencia que Meilin le había hecho de ser discreta.

—¿Cuál de ustedes es la princesa? —preguntó Meilin y en seguida, Midori dio un paso al frente.

Su rostro se notaba demacrado y sus ojos hinchados evidenciaban que había estado llorando.

—La dama de compañía puede retirarse.

—Aoi… no se irá —dijo Midori en voz baja y raposa—. Sakura tiene a esa sirvienta… yo la tengo a ella. Prometo que es de confianza… Así que díganos… ¿Por qué me ha mandado a llamar de esa forma?

Era extraño escuchar su nombre en boca de su hermana, posiblemente nunca lo había escuchado y eso la sorprendió en demasía.

—Sencillo, princesa. Porque la vida de ambas corre peligro. —El rostro impasible de Meilin había regresado.

—Mi hermano… me ha dicho que están planeando una estrategia para mantenernos a salvo… a ambas.

—Posiblemente, el plan sea encerarlas en una habitación custodiada por cientos de soldados, creyendo que eso será suficiente —dijo Meilin, soltando un bufido.

—No creo que Shaoran sea tan descuidado en un plan —intervino Sakura—. Suele estudiar muy bien sus estrategias.

—Cierto, lo conoces bien —dijo Meilin, soltando una risilla jocosa—. Pero, desgraciadamente ganará el plan que tenga mayor apoyo y, conociendo al idiota príncipe de este reino, estoy más que segura que se impondrá en ese plan.

En eso le daba la razón a Meilin. Touya podía ser muy terco y no daría su brazo a torcer si creía tener la razón… en eso se parecían mucho.

—¿Qué plantea usted entonces? —El lenguaje corporal de Midori le decía que estaba a punto de quebrarse.

—Necesito que ambas sean fuertes, en especial tú, princesa —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Estoy siendo sincera al decirles que ese plan no va a funcionar y si no nos adelantamos al enemigo, ustedes dos terminaran en sus manos y todo se irá al infierno.

Las lágrimas de Midori comenzaron a fluir sin control. Trataba de disimular el temblor de su cuerpo, pero le era imposible.

—¿Por qué crees que el plan fracasará? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—Muy fácil, infiltrados —dijo—. Ya sabemos que la seguridad de este palacio es un asco. Ayer, Sakura resultó herida por eso y no hay forma de controlarlos.

Fue en ese instante cuando la mirada de su hermana se posó en ella con terror, quizás pensando que, si eso le había pasado a ella, posiblemente no faltaba mucho para que algo le ocurriera.

—¿Y si son myridios los que las custodian? —preguntó Aoi.

—Es igual… algún enemigo puede neutralizar a alguno de los nuestros para infiltrarse…

—¡¿Entonces qué diablos podemos hacer?! —gritó Midori, perdiendo la compostura. La joven caminó a paso apresurado hasta Sakura y tomó su mano libre—. Dijiste que me mantendrías a salvo… lo prometiste… —Sus delicadas manos temblaban sin control y sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por el llanto—. No podemos caer en manos del conde Sawada, Sakura… He escuchado cosas… cosas que les hace a sus concubinas… Dios… no he parado de tener pesadillas…

—Te lo dije y lo mantengo —le dijo, sonriéndole para intentar calmarla—. Nada malo nos pasara… y si Meilin nos ha reunido aquí es porque ya tiene un plan ¿Me equivoco? —dijo, mirando en su dirección. La joven simplemente sonrió.

—Muy lista.

—Suelen decírmelo mucho.

—Dejaremos que se ejecute el plan que ellos propongan —dijo Meilin—. Pero nos prepararemos para lo peor. Idearemos tácticas para que puedan dejar rastros, para que no caigan inconscientes. En este corto tiempo les enseñaré como empuñar una daga y la llevaran con ustedes a todos lados, pero más importante que eso, ese día yo estaré con ustedes haciéndome pasar por una de sus damas.

—¿Planea dejar que las secuestren? —preguntó Aoi con terror y Meilin asintió.

Estaban caminando a ciegas y por eso era imperante desenmascarar a los traidores de una vez por todas. Necesitaban reunir pruebas y hacer pública la traición para que el mismo pueblo exigiera que los traidores fueran enjuiciados.

—Debemos atraparlos en pleno crimen y también nos conviene saber qué rayos desea el rey Finn en estas tierras.

—¿Quién más sabe de esto? —preguntó Sakura con interés y vio un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

—Tu guardián predilecto fue quien lo planeó. —Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ¿En qué momento Yue había ideado tal cosa? —. Obviamente, queda en tus manos convencer a mi primo. Deberás usar tus encantos para lograrlo —dijo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Una guerra no se ganaba por la fuerza, añadió la joven y tenía la razón, todo se resumía en astucia y planeación. Incluso, un ejército superado en número por su adversario, podía ganar una guerra con una buena estrategia. Por eso, la fuerza militar de Myridia era tan temida, porque planeaban todos los escenarios posibles antes de ir a la batalla y respondían de acuerdo a la situación. En su caso, estaban considerando el peor escenario que era el fallo del plan principal y, desde ese punto de vista, tenían razón.

—¿Por qué Shaoran no ha dicho nada?

—Porque su juicio esta nublado —dijo, resoplando—. Está enfocado únicamente en mantenerte a salvo y por eso, es necesario que tú le hagas recuperar su norte.

—¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

—Convencerlo de que esto necesario para sacar a Lyriamir de los planes del rey Finn —dijo con convicción—. Debes hacer lo que sea necesario para lograrlo, cariño.

Sakura desvió su mirada, sonrojada. Tenía ligeras sospechas de que lo que buscaba ese hombre estaba escondido en esa cordillera que bordeaba el lago Lyria… pero era algo que no estaba dispuesta a compartir con nadie hasta llevar a Shaoran allí. Ese podría ser un momento adecuado para contarle las fallas del plan y hacerle ver las ventajas de la idea de Yue y Meilin.

La miró con fijeza y entonces, asintió con valentía. No sabía si su hermana aceptaría, pero por lo menos contarían con ella.

—¿Qué le… que le pasaría a mi madre? —La voz de Midori se escuchaba llena de dudas. Como si fuera una pequeña niña perdida en un mundo desconocido.

—¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por ella? —le preguntó Meilin con una ceja alzada—. Ella te ha vendido a ese conde.

—No creo que ella…

—Lo ha hecho… por una estúpida razón que no entendemos todavía, lo ha hecho —dijo Meilin entre dientes—. Quizás no conoce la verdadera naturaleza de ese hombre o simplemente no le importas y solo desea ver a tu padre destruido…

Midori mordió su labio inferior y más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. En ese momento, realmente odió a Keiko Matsumoto ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a sus hijos? Ella los había traído al mundo, los había criado, había formado a Midori a su imagen y siempre se jactaba delante de todos de la magnífica princesa que era su hija… Entonces ¿Por qué?

—Mi madre debe tener un motivo oculto detrás de todo esto —dijo Midori—. No sé si está bajo amenaza o quizás desea lograr algo, pero ella no me ha vendido. Estoy segura.

—Toma tu decisión, princesa. Debes elegir un lado.

—Los elijo a ustedes —dijo con seguridad—. No permitiré que mi abuelo y Sawada sumerjan a mi reino en la oscuridad de una guerra que ni siquiera nos atañe.

—Bien, entonces, planeemos esto.

Cómo había dicho su hermana, su deber como hijas del rey era proteger a su gente. Solo pedía a los Dioses que colocaran las palabras correctas en su boca para lograr convencer a Shaoran del plan ¿Era una locura? Por supuesto que lo era, pero como había dicho su hermana, no iban a permitir que Lyriamir fuera arrastrado a una guerra por los deseos absurdos y egoísta de un hombre por ver a Myridia arder. Además… si realmente ocurría su unión con Shaoran, los myridios también serían su gente.

—Para mí será un placer proteger a mi pueblo —dijo Sakura con convicción—. Y no solo estoy hablando de los lyrios.

Meilin abrió sus ojos con asombro, pero luego una sonrisa enorme y sincera apareció en su rostro jovial. Daría lo mejor de sí misma para ayudar a su pueblo, eso era lo que significaba ser una Kinomoto… y ahora más que nunca, estaba orgullosa de serlo.

 **En primer lugar, quiero agradecerles un montón por el apoyo que le han brindado a esta historia :D tanto a los que me dejan un review religiosamente, como a los que sé que leen y se emocionan con cada capi XD o eso espero hehehe ¡Ya pasamos los 500 reviews! Estoy súper feliz porque realmente no creí que esta historia fuera a ser tan… no se ni que palabra usar.**

 **ELDLM literalmente los ha atrapado como lectores y me ha atrapado como escritora XD Debo admitirlo, cuando inicié no estaba segura de ella porque, como les dije, derivó de un cuento que le inventé a mi hija y ¡Miren! Ya vamos por el capi 18 y es un éxito :D o por lo menos yo me siento realizada haha**

 **Cuando iniciamos, había considerado apenas 15 capis, pero la historia se transforma tanto a medida que avanzo que no tengo ni idea de cuantos capis salgan haha Hasta el momento, tengo planificados 25 capítulos, vamos a ver si se mantiene así haha.**

 **Nuevamente, muchas gracias por el apoyo chicos ¡A todos!**

 **Un mega beso.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

Shaoran llevó la taza con lentitud hasta sus labios y degustó el sabor dulce del té de Magnolia. Ciertamente, no era tan bueno como el que preparaba Sakura, pero debía admitir que Eriol había mejorado mucho, luego de que su novia le revelara su secreto para endulzar el té. Aunque, todavía no daba con el dulzor exacto que lo hacía perfecto.

—Me alegra que estés más juicioso con tu té. —Shaoran hizo una mueca al escuchar a su primo.

—Sakura es demasiado… intensa con sus regaños. Así que prefiero evitarlos. —Su primo rio con burla.

—¡Esa pequeña mujer se ha ganado mi respeto! —dijo—. ¡Hasta parecen ya marido y mujer!

—Si esperas que ese comentario me moleste, estás perdiendo tu tiempo. —Sorbió un poco de té, ignorándolo.

—Es que… aun no puedo creer que el gran lobo se dejara domesticar —dijo, volviendo a soltar una carcajada.

Shaoran hizo una mueca despectiva. No se trataba de dejarse "domesticar", se trataba de evitar las batallas que sabía perdidas. Estaba siendo táctico.

—Sigo diciendo que tía Ieran la va a amar cuando la conozca.

—Eso espero… necesito de su apoyo para poder enfrentar lo que se nos vendrá encima al llegar a Myridia.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro. La situación en Lyriamir estaba cada vez peor y aún no tenía luces de lo que buscaba el rey de Eulyon en ese lugar. Tampoco sabía qué ganaban los traidores de Myridia al colaborarles con tanto "entusiasmo". Era cierto que buscaban el trono de Myridia, pero debía haber una ganancia potencial para ellos también, estaba seguro.

—¿Han logrado algo con el prisionero? —Shaoran negó.

—Es una maldita roca —siseó entre dientes—. Yue ha intentado de todo, pero no ha logrado más que burlas de su parte. Creo que disfruta de la tortura.

Shaoran jamás había conocido una persona que se resistiera tanto a soltar la lengua, especialmente si Yue era quien hacía el interrogatorio. Su amigo no tenía tacto ni piedad a la hora de tratar con criminales.

—Lo peor es que Yue está perdiendo la paciencia… —dijo con preocupación.

—Y cuando lo hace, los interrogatorios dan un giro macabro… lo sé —dijo Eriol, soltando un suspiro—. Aunque debes aceptar que es un método efectivo. No ha habido ningún criminal que se le resista cuando les da su "trato especial".

Eriol tenía razón, Yue podía ser muy "creativo" a la hora de torturar prisioneros. Jamás le había agradado ese método para obtener información y lo prohibía cada vez que Yue se lo proponía, pero… por primera vez, había dado su consentimiento. Ese sujeto merecía sufrir.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, marcó el final de aquella conversación. A los pocos segundos, risas femeninas inundaron la sala. Aun le costaba creer que su prima hubiera congeniado con Sakura tan fácilmente, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Al verlas interactuar de esa forma, logró entender lo que Tomoyo les había dicho hace dos noches. Ellos no conocían el verdadero poder de la princesa Sakura Kinomoto.

Al aparecer frente a él, lo primero que notó fueron sus ojos verdes resplandecientes. Verla tendida en una cama, herida y sin poder hacer nada por ella, era una experiencia que no deseaba repetir en su vida. Por eso, no podía explicar cuán agradecido estaba por poder verla así, rebosante de vida. Debía jugar sus cartas con cuidado, no podía permitirse volver a arriesgar su vida… nunca más.

—¿Por qué están tan sonrientes las señoritas? —preguntó cuándo la tuvo en frente.

—¡Meilin me ha enseñado cómo usar una daga!

No supo cómo responderle ante su emoción mal disimulada. No consideraba que fuera malo enseñarle cómo defenderse y le agradecía a su prima la iniciativa, pero en el estado en el que estaba ella, no era lo más sensato. Su brazo izquierdo aún estaba incapacitado y si hacía un mal movimiento, la herida podía abrirse de nuevo.

La ausencia de palabras o felicitaciones de su parte, provocó que Sakura frunciera su ceño.

—No te agrada la idea.

—No es que no me agrade, Diosa. Te dije que yo mismo iba a enseñarte a usar un estilete de ser necesario —dijo—. Pero todavía estas convaleciente y…

—Estoy usando mi brazo bueno —lo interrumpió.

—En este caso, debo darle la razón a Shaoran —intervino Eriol, con su ceño fruncido—. Te dije que guardaras reposo, Sakura. Un mal movimiento puede abrir la herida nuevamente.

—Meilin está teniendo bastante cuidado al enseñarle y Sakura aprende rápido —dijo Tomoyo, conciliadoramente—. No hay de qué preocuparse, alteza.

Shaoran no estaba muy convencido, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al ver a su prima darle una daga a Sakura. Lo primero que hizo, fue girarla entre sus dedos con destreza y luego, con una rapidez sorprendente, giró su cuerpo, posicionándose a un lado de él, y presionó la punta de la daga contra su garganta. Era un movimiento simple y básico, pero si tomaba desprevenido a su enemigo, como lo había hecho con él, podía salvarse en una situación de vida o muerte.

—¿Sorprendido? —preguntó con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto. Derrochaba confianza y… sí, debía aceptarlo, estaba llena de sensualidad—. Es el único movimiento que me ha salido bien hasta ahora —dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y lo has hecho muy bien, querida —la felicitó Meilin, a su espalda—. A pesar de no estar entrenada, tu forma de moverte es excelente y aprendes muy rápido. Si tu brazo estuviera bien, no dudaría en enseñarte más cosas.

Sacudió su cabeza para salir de su estupor. Debía darle la razón a su prima. Sakura tenía buena movilidad y como era pequeña, podría ser bastante escurridiza si se lo proponía.

—Pelear es como una danza —dijo, sonriendo—. Son pasos, giros y saltos que debes ejecutar con precisión o bueno… eso fue lo que pensé al ver a Shaoran pelear la primera vez.

¿La primera vez? No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para recordarlo. Aun podía ver su rostro sonrojado en aquella sesión de entrenamientos, luego de haber sido envenenado. Se veía hermosa, sorprendida y completamente atrapada por sus movimientos. Lo sabía porque no lo había perdido de vista ni un momento.

Para aquel entonces, aún no estaba ni cerca de saber lo que sentía por ella, pero debía admitir que, al notar su presencia en el campo de entrenamiento, se había esforzado más de lo necesario para lucirse frente a ella. Negó con su cabeza y sonrió. Ahora que veía hacia atrás, era obvio que, para ese momento, ya estaba atrapado por ese par de ojos color jade.

—¿Dónde está Frosty? —preguntó de repente su prima, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

—Fue a las mazmorras a ver si Yue ha logrado obtener información del prisionero —dijo Eriol.

—Y eso que le dije que me esperara… —dijo Meilin, haciendo un mohín terriblemente tierno… demasiado para ella—. Iré a buscarlo, luego podemos vernos en el invernadero para probar los deliciosos panecillos de los que tanto me han hablado.

Su prima no había dado tres pasos, cuando unos ligeros toques en la puerta anunciaron una visita inesperada. Eriol se levantó y caminó por el pasillo que daba hacia la puerta, a los pocos segundos, volvió acompañado del rey Fujitaka y Touya.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el rey.

En seguida, todos hicieron una reverencia ante él. Los ojos siempre amables de Fujitaka Kinomoto se posaron sobre su hija, dibujando una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro al verla correr en su dirección.

—Es un placer verlo, padre.

—Me alegra verte tan animada, hija —dijo el rey, acercándose para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente.

—¿Sucedió algo?

—Nuestro padre desea aclarar algunas cosas con ustedes, aunque Shaoran sabe muy bien de qué trata —Touya le dio una mirada maliciosa que lejos de ponerlo ansioso, le dio gracia—. ¿Podrían dejarnos solos, por favor? —dijo, mirando a sus primos.

—Yo ya iba de salida, príncipe —dijo Meilin con desdén—. Nos veremos luego en el invernadero.

—No me agrada su prima, Shaoran —dijo Touya a su lado… y debía decir que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ya Meilin le había expresado lo mismo de Touya.

Eriol y Tomoyo también salieron de la sala, después de haber realizado una reverencia ante el rey. La habitación quedó sumida en un profundo silencio que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir. Observó de reojo como Sakura apretaba sus puños al frente, tratando de disimular el ligero temblor de sus manos y sus mejillas estaban divinamente sonrojadas. Seguramente, ya había caído en cuenta de que iba todo aquello.

—Por favor, siéntense —dijo Shaoran con tranquilidad—. Lamento no tener un poco de té para ofrecerles.

—¡Puedo buscarlo! —exclamó Sakura con un tono extremadamente agudo.

Shaoran aclaró su garganta para evitar soltar una carcajada. Le resultaba demasiado gracioso verla tan nerviosa cuando era él quien debía estarlo.

—No será necesario, hija —dijo el rey, sonriéndole.

—Tu padre ya sabe de mis sentimientos por ti —dijo, tomando su mano para obligarla a sentarse a su lado—. No me avergüenza que lo sepa, ni temo de él porque he sido sincero. —Volvió sus ojos hacia el rey y entonces, dejó ir las palabras sin titubeos—. Amo a su hija, rey Fujitaka. Estoy enamorado de ella.

Los ojos del rey se paseaban entre ambos, como si tratara de ver a través de ellos. Por lo que Sakura le había dicho el día que le reveló su verdadero origen, sabía que el rey Fujitaka la había estado protegiendo a su manera todos esos años y no debía ser fácil aceptar que un hombre quisiera apartarla de su lado. Solo esperara que sus palabras fueran suficientes para hacerle entender que Sakura estaría a salvo a su lado… y que sus intenciones eran sinceras.

—¿Sabe porque quise tener esta conversación cuando mi hija estuviera despierta?

—Porque desea saber su opinión. —El rey asintió.

—Quiero escucharte, querida. Quiero saber qué opinas de este joven.

Sakura se sonrojó ante la mirada indagadora de su padre. Desvió su mirada hacia su regazo, donde reposaban sus manos temblorosas. Hubiera querido tomar sus manos para poder reconfortarla, pero no era correcto ya que podían interpretarlo como un intento de persuasión o dominio de su parte.

La mirada de Sakura volvió a su padre, segundos después. Toda señal de nerviosismo había desaparecido de sus ojos y ahora una sonrisa hermosa adornaba sus labios.

—No existen palabras para… poder describirlo, padre —dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Así como él ha tenido la valentía de decirles sus sentimientos por mí, yo también seré valiente al decirles que… están en frente del hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida… y estoy enamorada de él.

—¿Entiendes que, en tus condiciones actuales, el consejo de Myridia hará lo imposible para evitar esta unión? —preguntó Touya.

Shaoran frunció su ceño, no le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme —dijo Sakura con una seguridad que lo sorprendió—. Antes, yo… lo único que me mantenía lejos de Shaoran era el miedo que tenía de repetir la historia de mi madre. —Sakura miró con fijeza al rey—. Pero… después de lo que pasó hace dos noches… de cómo mi cuerpo se movió por si solo para salvar su vida, pude entenderla mejor a ella… y a mí misma.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Touya, frunciendo su ceño.

—Si el consejo myridio no acepta nuestra unión… no me importaría vivir como su concubina.

El corazón de Shaoran se detuvo en el instante que Sakura dejó salir aquellas palabras. Sus ojos la miraron con sorpresa, pero ella no desviaba la mirada de su padre.

—¡Jamás aceptaré que te conviertas en concubina! —exclamó Touya, golpeando la mesa.

—Esto no te concierne a ti, hermano. Ya he tomado mi decisión —dijo con seguridad—. Si el consejo de ancianos de Myridia me rechaza, entonces me convertiré en la concubina de Shaoran.

Antes que Touya volviera a alegar, tomó el rostro de Sakura y la obligó a verlo. En sus ojos brillaba la determinación pura de su decisión ¿Cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no admirarla? Sakura Kinomoto era la mujer más valiosa que había conocido y no iba a permitir que se convirtiera en una simple concubina. Shaoran deseaba que su pueblo la conociera… que la admiraran y la amaran como él lo hacía. Una reina se convertía en la madre, hermana y amiga de su gente y eso era lo que él quería. Shaoran deseaba que Sakura arropara a su pueblo con su dulzura y gentileza.

—Quiero que te conviertas en la esperanza de mi gente, Sakura Kinomoto —dijo en myridio—. Por eso, no puedo permitir que seas una simple concubina. Serás mi reina.

Jamás había visto brillar sus ojos con tanta intensidad. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, pero la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios no se difuminaba, más bien, se hacía mucho más radiante con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Espero que eso responda a su pregunta, padre —dijo, volviendo a mirar al frente.

El rey guardó silencio. Su expresión siempre afable, había desaparecido, dejando en su lugar un rostro totalmente inexpresivo que le preocupaba en demasía. No sabía qué clase de pensamientos estaban cruzando su cabeza y los nervios estaban comenzando a abordarlo, eso no era bueno.

—Majestad… —llamó su atención y al tener sus ojos sobre él, tragó grueso. Nunca había visto una expresión tan seria en su rostro—. Quiero contar con su consentimiento para poder desposar a su hija.

Después de varios segundos, que le parecieron eternos, su estómago dio un vuelco al ver como la cabeza del rey Fujitaka se movía, dándole una respuesta negativa.

—Mi respuesta en este momento es no, príncipe Shaoran.

Decir que estaba desconcertado, era poco. Era cierto que había considerado una negativa de su parte, pero por la actitud del rey, la noche que Sakura fue herida, pensó que era una posibilidad muy remota.

Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida que él. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la mesa, como si su mente no estuviera allí realmente.

—Necesito que me presten atención. —Al levantar su mirada, notó que la sonrisa amable del rey había vuelto a su rostro—. Mi negativa tiene un motivo.

El rey, dándoles una mirada cariñosa, comenzó a explicarles que no podía dar su consentimiento en ese momento porque eso sería condenar a su hija a convertirse en una concubina. Shaoran estaba dispuesto a alegar, pero alzando su mano, el rey lo silenció.

—En las condiciones actuales, Sakura no es una esposa adecuada para el futuro rey de Myridia.

—¡Por supuesto que lo es!

—Los ancianos del consejo myridio son… buenos manipuladores —dijo el rey—. Manejaran al pueblo a su antojo y contra ellos, usted no puede hacer nada. Su gente exigirá una reina apropiada.

—¿Qué propone entonces? —El rey sonrió.

—¿Recuerda usted lo que me exigió para prestarme su ayuda?

Lo recordaba, esa era la única esperanza que tenía para que el consejo de ancianos no pudiera hacer nada en contra de Sakura.

—Si doy mi consentimiento en estas condiciones, el consejo podría alegar que le he dado a su reino una hija vergonzosa —Shaoran apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos—. Es por eso que debemos jugar bien nuestra partida.

La idea del rey era sencilla. Seguir manteniendo en secreto sus intenciones de casarse con Sakura hasta que Touya fuera coronado. La firma de la alianza entre Myridia y Lyriamir sería la primera acción de Touya como el nuevo rey y luego, reconocería públicamente a Sakura como princesa de Lyriamir.

—¡No pueden hacer eso! —exclamó Sakura.

—Tu reconocimiento como mi hija está firmado desde hace años —le reveló el rey—. Hacerlo público es lo que ustedes necesitan para que el consejo myridio no pueda hacer nada en tu contra.

—Pero…

—Ya te lo había dicho —le interrumpió Touya—. Te daré el título que te mereces cuando me convierta en el rey de Lyriamir.

A pesar de guardar silencio, Sakura apretó sus puños sobre su regazo. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, pero ya era hora de dejar el miedo atrás. Los traidores estarían tras las rejas para ese momento y su reconocimiento ante la corte facilitaría mucho las cosas en Myridia. Los ancianos del consejo no tendrían un motivo sólido por el cual rechazarla como su prometida porque, ante los ojos de la corte y del pueblo de Lyriamir, Sakura sería una princesa.

—Cuando te nombre princesa de Lyriamir, los nobles no perderán la oportunidad de emparentarse con la familia real a través de ti —dijo Touya—. Ese será el momento para que Shaoran realice su propuesta ante los nobles y el nuevo concilio de sabios que instauraré —dijo Touya, llamando su atención.

—¿Piensan… disolver el consejo? —Touya y el rey asintieron.

—No se trata de salir de los ancianos, solamente —dijo el rey—. Queremos reformar la corte.

—Mi padre presidirá el nuevo concilio y este será solo una figura de consulta para el rey —dijo Touya—. No gozaran de ningún poder, ni de influencias como el antiguo consejo.

Disolver una figura tan importante como el consejo de ancianos era una idea brillante que erradicaría el mal de raíz y hasta sentía vergüenza por no haberlo pensado antes.

« _Quizás deba aplicarlo también_ » pensó emocionado.

—Shaoran tendrá prioridad sobre otros nobles que pidan tu mano para blindar nuestra alianza a través de su matrimonio. Eso era lo que el rey Hien quería desde un principio, por eso los ancianos no podrán objetar —dijo Touya con una sonrisa confianzuda—. Pensaste que estaría en desacuerdo ¿Cierto?

Sonriendo, Shaoran admitió su derrota. Realmente habían pensado en todo.

—Si no logramos acabar con esta conspiración, por lo menos podremos estar más tranquilos si Sakura está fuera de Lyriamir —dijo el rey.

—¿Qué pasará con Midori? —preguntó ella con preocupación.

—Hemos solicitado ayuda a un reino vecino y aceptaron gustosos nuestra oferta —dijo Touya—. La enviaremos lejos después de la coronación con la excusa de que conozca a su prometido.

—¿Puedo saber a quién han elegido? —preguntó curioso.

—El príncipe Vinter de Zahiria ha aceptado la propuesta —dijo Touya.

Shaoran no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Frost ya le había comentado que su padre estaba en búsqueda de una esposa adecuada para su hermano mayor, pero jamás se imaginó que eligieran a Midori.

—¿Hermano del príncipe Frost? —preguntó Sakura con sorpresa.

—El mayor de todos ellos y, por ende, próximo rey de Zahiria —dijo el rey—. Hemos hablado con Midori y ella ha aceptado de buena manera su compromiso.

Si lo pensaba bien, que Midori aceptara no era sorpresivo. La joven estaba buscando la manera de abrir sus alas y volar por su cuenta, lejos de la influencia de su madre. Conocía a Vinter, era un poco extraño, pero era un hombre correcto y amable, al igual que Frost. Estaba seguro que sería un matrimonio conveniente para ella y le ayudaría a madurar.

—Sé que no debería preguntar esto, pero… ¿Qué pasara… con la reina Keiko? —preguntó Sakura, mirándose las manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

Que estuviera preocupada por esa mujer, no le sorprendía. El corazón de Sakura no era capaz de albergar odio, ni siquiera por la persona que tanto daño le había hecho.

—Mi madre será juzgada al igual que los otros traidores —dijo Touya con frialdad—. No puedo… no puedo perdonarle lo que ha hecho solo por ser mi madre…

Shaoran desvió la mirada de Touya. Tener que juzgar a su propia madre era algo que no podía, ni quería imaginar, pero era lo justo. Keiko Matsumoto había cometido muchos pecados que debían castigarse. Solo esperaba que el amor de madre fuera más grande que su orgullo y pidiera perdón ante sus hijos… era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos.

Al finalizar la reunión, Sakura y Shaoran se encaminaron al invernadero sumidos en un profundo silencio. Intentó varias veces iniciar una conversación, pero ella solo respondía con monosílabos. Sus ojos estaban opacados por una profunda tristeza y a pesar de estar caminando a su lado, Sakura estaba distante y eso le preocupaba.

Dentro del invernadero se escuchaban las risas estruendosas de su prima, debía actuar o no tendría oportunidad de hablar después con Sakura. Tomó su mano, justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del invernadero. La joven parpadeó confundida y lo miró interrogante. Había tenido razón, sus ojos estaban apagados y carentes de aquella chispa que la caracterizaba.

—¿Puedes contármelo?

—No… no sé de qué hablas. —Shaoran soltó un suspiro.

Tomó el mentón de Sakura entre sus dedos y la obligó a subir la mirada hacia él. En seguida, ella desvió su mirada.

Así como Sakura podía ver a través de su máscara, Shaoran podía ver a través de la suya, porque en ese momento, Sakura tenía puesta una careta que trataba de ocultar todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas de él.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Diosa… y me gustaría que compartieras conmigo el motivo de tu abatimiento. Aunque puede hacerme una idea.

—¿Si lo sabes para que me preguntas?

—Porque deseo que tengas confianza en mí y me lo cuentes.

El brillo triste de sus ojos, abrumó su corazón. Con suavidad, Shaoran limpió cada lágrima que se deslizó por sus mejillas y luego, dejó un pequeño beso en su frente. Sabía que Sakura estaba sufriendo por Touya, por la situación en la que estaba y porque iba a tener que abandonarlo cuando la coronación pasara, pudieran o no desarmar el complot en contra de la familia real.

—Yo… yo no sé si podré irme contigo —dijo con voz ahogada—. Te amo, Shaoran… pero mi hermano… no puedo dejarlo solo.

—Lo ayudas más estando protegida y lejos de todo esto que estando a su lado. —Sakura negó tercamente con su cabeza—. Si no logramos acabar con los traidores antes de su coronación, ambas correrán el riesgo de ser atrapadas para poder dominar a Touya… Por eso, estando lejos y a salvo, no habrá manera de controlarlo y Touya podrá reinar con tranquilidad.

—Pero…

—Esto no significa que lo dejaremos solo —dijo, sonriéndole—. Touya contará con el apoyo de Myridia, te lo prometo. —Dejó otro beso en su frente y luego le dio una sonrisa socarrona—. Además, no puedo dejar solo a mi cuñado.

Shaoran le guiñó un ojo y luego la acercó para abrazarla. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba. Le hubiera gustado tener algún poder que le permitiera borrar todo rastro de preocupación y tristeza de su corazón, pero solo podía brindarle su apoyo incondicional y estar allí para ella. Solo eso.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila, Shaoran la separó un poco y limpió sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Las comisuras de los labios de Sakura se curvaron hacia arriba, regalándole una sonrisa preciosa y radiante que jamás se cansaría de observar. Poco a poco, comenzó a acercarse a él y parándose sobre la punta de sus pies, se impulsó para dejar un pequeño y sorpresivo beso en sus labios.

—Es usted maravilloso, alteza. —Ese gesto, por muy pequeño que fuera, lo hizo sonrojar—. Y debo decirle que el rojo en sus mejillas le luce.

Shaoran aclaró su garganta y trató de calmar los latidos de su corazón para que el sonrojo disminuyera. En definitiva, Sakura era la única mujer capaz de calentar su sangre de esa forma, pero al escuchar su suave risa, pensó que valía la pena el sonrojarse si lograba sacarle una sonrisa tan especial como la que tenía.

—Mañana… quiero llevarte a un sitio especial —le dijo, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué sitio?

—Es un lugar hermoso… pero también quiero investigar un poco porque temo que en ese lugar encontraremos las respuestas que estamos buscando.

Shaoran recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes del ataque. No sabía que esperaba ella encontrar allí, pero en la situación en la que estaban, cualquier idea era bien recibida. Además, Sakura era extremadamente lista… no le extrañaría que hubiera resuelto el enigma por si sola.

—¿Una cita romántica entonces?

—También —respondió ella, sonriéndole con picardía.

De nuevo, sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. Esa mujer iba a matarlo algún día… pero moriría feliz. Estaba seguro.

Al entrar al invernadero, vieron a Meilin tratando de enseñarle a Tomoyo como defenderse, usando a Eriol como el "agresor" que la importunaba. Ver el rostro sonrojado de Eriol al tratar de agarrar a la chica por la espalda, era algo que no se le olvidaría, jamás.

Sakura se acercó curiosa de lo que Meilin explicaba. Su prima era una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, por eso, verlas interactuar de esa forma, le provocaba una calidez agradable en el pecho que difícilmente podría disimular.

—La señorita Sakura es una mujer formidable —dijo Frost, a su lado—. Estoy seguro que será una excelente esposa para ti.

—Yo también lo creo así.

—Y también debes aceptar que una mujer que sabe pelear es muy sensual —dijo, palmeando su espalda con fuerza.

—¡Oye!

—Obviamente, estoy hablando de mi propia Diosa, lobo. Guarda los colmillos.

—Escucharte hablar así de mi prima no es agradable, Frost —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—Bien sabes que… desde que la vi practicar en la sala de entrenamientos de tu palacio quedé literalmente flechado. —Frost soltó un suspiro y Shaoran en seguida se preguntó si se vería tan idiota cuando hablaba de Sakura—. Meilin es una mujer única en su especie y no pienso dejarla escapar… por eso yo… sé que no hemos tenido oportunidad para hablar de esto… y ella es como una hermana para ti… ¡Diablos! Creo que me asusta más tu opinión que la de su padre.

Shaoran rio con ganas. Le agradaba Frost, era un sujeto que no se andaba con rodeos y era en extremo sincero. En eso se parecían mucho.

—No tiene sentido amenazarte porque si la haces llorar, ella misma te destrozara —dijo, tratando de calmar su risa—. Pero, obviamente, yo te remataré.

—Mi padre quería que me casara con alguna princesa… pero fui muy insistente en cuanto a mi elección —dijo—. Amo a tu prima y pediré su mano ante la corte myridia… pero quiero contar con tu consentimiento primero.

Shaoran lo miró de reojo. Desde que lo conoció, siempre creyó que Frost era más abierto que él en cuanto a sus sentimientos. En ese sentido… siempre lo envidió. Miró al frente y vio a Sakura prestando atención a todas las instrucciones que Meilin le daba a Tomoyo. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. El viejo Shaoran, el que había llegado a Lyriamir hace dos meses, era cerrado, frío y jamás mostraba sus emociones ante nadie. Solo aquellos que estaban dentro de su círculo de confianza conocían su verdadero ser… pero luego de conocer a Sakura, luego de ser tocado por su magia, había cambiado.

¿Cuán bella podía ser una persona? Muchas veces había escuchado esa pregunta, pero Shaoran siempre había pensado que, en realidad, la belleza era efímera. El concepto de "belleza" dependía mucho de quien la apreciara y de lo que aquella persona estuviera buscando, pero… ¿Cuán bella podía ser un alma? Esa pregunta era menos común y mucho más difícil de contestar.

Alguna vez, Shaoran había escuchado decir a su madre que los ojos eran las ventanas del alma y en aquel momento, no lo comprendió… pero ahora, lo sabía. Al ver los ojos resplandecientes y felices de Sakura Kinomoto, Shaoran entendió el verdadero significado de la "belleza".

Gracias a ella, no solo se había ganado el respeto de las personas a su alrededor, como el rey Fujitaka o el mismo Touya. También había logrado que las personas lo "miraran" de verdad, que lo vieran más allá de la máscara que tapaba su rostro. Poco a poco, Shaoran había dejado de ser "El príncipe de la máscara" para ser simplemente… "Shaoran"… y eso era algo que le agradecería de por vida a ella… a su Diosa.

Un sonido extraño llamó su atención y, al parecer, también la de Sakura, porque enseguida enfocó sus ojos en él. Pestañeó confundido, ese sonido… era como si algo estuviera rompiéndose. De repente, sintió algo extraño en su rostro y un pequeño trozo dorado se desprendió, cayendo al suelo, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

Se agachó con lentitud, sin perder de vista el pequeño fragmento y lo recogió. Lo observó como si fuera algo irreal, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer de sus dedos.

« _Impo… imposible_ » pensó estupefacto.

Las manos de Sakura aparecieron en su campo de visión. Lo tomó de sus mejillas con avidez y lo obligó a verla. Sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder.

—¡Oh Dios!

Sakura apartó sus cabellos y llevó su mano temblorosa hasta el lugar donde presumía que faltaba la pieza que estaba entre sus dedos, justo encima de su ceja izquierda. Se estremeció al tacto de sus dedos. Hace tantos años que no sentía el calor de una caricia en esa zona de su rostro que había olvidado como se sentía. Era… como si su piel despertara de un largo letargo. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa hermosa se dibujó en sus labios. No esperó más tiempo para lanzarse a sus brazos y él, gustoso, la recibió, aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó—. ¡Te dije que el momento estaba cerca!

Meilin se arrodilló a su lado. Tenía años que no la veía llorar… posiblemente desde el fallecimiento de su madre cuando tenía dieciocho años.

—¿Cómo…? —Shaoran negó en respuesta, sin soltar a Sakura.

No entendía. No sabía que había desencadenado eso, pero la mujer que estaba en sus brazos parecía saberlo o por lo menos tenía un indició porque ella si se lo esperaba.

Levantó el trozo que aún tenía en su mano y lo observó. Dorado, resplandeciente… tenía una de las pequeñas joyas que estaban distribuidas por toda la máscara. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta el lugar que Sakura había tocado antes… y se asustó al poder sentir la piel de su frente. La emoción fue tal que… no pudo retener una lágrima que rebeldemente se deslizó fuera de su ojo, pero ¿Quién podría culparlo? ¿Quién podría burlarse? Y aunque lo hicieran, no le importaría.

Limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y apartó a Sakura, solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver esos ojos que tanto amaba.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que la máscara se estaba… rompiendo? —Sakura lo miró asustada y luego de unos largos segundos, asintió—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Yo le pedí que no te lo dijera —La voz de Eriol llamó su atención—. Sospechaba que… si te decía algo, las cosas no hubieran fluido como debían ser.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Solo ustedes dos lo saben —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Sakura ha ocasionado las fracturas y tú lograste que por fin un pedazo se desprendiera… solo deben atar cabos.

—Fracturas…

—Solo yo puedo verlas… —murmuró Sakura—. La máscara está llena de ellas… aún no sé qué he hecho para ocasionarlas, pero… sé que lo descubriré antes de tu cumpleaños…

¿Descubrirlo? ¿Qué debía descubrir?...

« _La misión de la máscara_ » pensó.

Eriol tenía razón. Necesitaban conversar largo y tendido para poder atar cabos y acabar con su maldición, pero era algo que harían luego. Soltó el aire que había retenido inconscientemente y… sonrió. La obligó a levantarse y sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo, besó los labios de la mujer que no se cansaba de sorprenderlo y de salvarlo… en todas las maneras posibles. No buscaba profundizar el beso como en otras ocasiones. No. Lo único que Shaoran deseaba con aquella caricia, era hacerle ver a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos cuan agradecido estaba por haberla conocido. Destruyera o no su máscara, gracias a Sakura Kinomoto estaba dejando atrás su careta para mostrarse al mundo como realmente era. El verdadero Shaoran Li estaba saliendo de la oscuridad y estaba viendo por primera vez… la luz.

 **Nota de su querida escritora. Quiero decirles que con este capi, me pasó exactamente lo mismo que con el capi 13 al cual le tomé mucho cariño por lo que me costó escribirlo ¿Recuerdan que les dije que la escena del beso no iba allí y por arte de mis manos quedó plasmado tan hermosamente que no pude borrarlo? Pues me pasó lo mismo con este capi.**

 **Debo decir que el verdadero capi 19 era el que será el 20, pero sentí que faltaban algunas cosas y decidí incluir este. Lo curioso es que, como dije, me pasó lo mismo. Lo escribí y borré como 10 veces y estaba por abandonarlo y dejar la historia como estaba estructurada en un principio, pero luego mis manos como que despertaron y lo escribí de tal forma que era como si hubiera estado planificado desde un principio. Debo decirles también que la escena de la ruptura de la máscara NO ESTABA PLANIFICADA ¡No lo estaba! Me pasó lo mismo que con la escena del beso, dejé que mis manos se movieran por el teclado y cuando me di cuenta lo había escrito ¡Luego no pude borrarlo! Quedó tan… ósea… a mí me encantó… no se a ustedes, pero de verdad no pude borrarlo y preferí modificar el capi 20 para hacerlo coincidir.**

 **¿Se esperaban algo así? Probablemente no porque ni yo me lo esperaba hahaha, pero espero que les haya pasado como a mí y les haya gustado, lo he escrito con mucho cariño ;)**

 **Estamos llegando al climax. Nos queda una semana y media para la coronación de Touya, aunque debo decir que la historia no va a terminar con ese hecho pues… ¡Debemos mudarnos a Myridia! ¡Que me lleven con ellos! Ujummm… disculpen, como decía. Vamos llegando al climax donde se resolverán algunas dudas de la guerra, pero como les dije, aún queda tela que cortar, así que queda historia para unos cuantos capis más ;)**

 **¿Lograran Sakura y Shaoran destruir la máscara? ¿Descubrirán que es lo que deben hacer para romper la maldición? ¿Qué rayos quiere el rey Finn en Lyriamir?**

 **Espero que estén súper enganchados ;) De verdad, cuando inicié esta historia no creí que llegaría a tan lejos y que les gustara tanto ¡Tenía planificado escribir solo 14 capítulos! ¡Y miren! Ya vamos por el 19 y aún queda mucho que decir xD ¡Y pasamos los 500 reviews!**

 **Ojalá no se les esté haciendo tedioso por lo largo y espero de todo corazón que la historia todavía las mantenga a la espera todos los domingos por más xD**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, espero sus comentarios ;)**

 **Un mega enorme besote para todos ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 20**

—No olvides los panecillos de chocolate, por favor.

—Eres demasiado controladora ¿Lo sabías? —refunfuñó Tomoyo.

Sakura soltó una suave carcajada y volvió a verificar el contenido del bolso y la cesta. Mantas, un almuerzo delicioso, bebidas, vasos y por supuesto, el postre. Sí, un vistoso pastel de chocolate y unos deliciosos panecillos con los cuales esperaba poder sobornar a Shaoran, si su plática sobre el plan de Yue se tornaba pesada, lo cual era casi seguro.

—Creo que estas siendo muy ilusa…

—Ten un poco de confianza en mí.

—Oh, cariño. Es en ti en quien deposito mi confianza, no en la comida. —Tomoyo soltó una carcajada y se acercó para poder susurrarle lo siguiente—. Sigue el consejo de Meilin, no hay nada que una mujer no pueda lograr si usa sus encantos femeninos. En otras palabras, sedúcelo.

La sangre de Sakura se concentró en sus mejillas, haciéndolas arder. Ciertamente, Meilin le había dicho algo parecido, pero Sakura no se creía capaz de algo como eso… conscientemente. Ya en algunas ocasiones había logrado hacerlo sonrojar, pero jamás había sido intencional. Era cuestión de el momento… pero de ahí a tratar de seducir a un hombre como Shaoran a conciencia, seguramente terminaría en desastre.

Su experiencia con hombres era prácticamente nula y tampoco era un tema que podría preguntarse a cualquiera. Tomoyo podía ser muy liberal, pero su experiencia con hombres también era poca y casi podría afirmar que, debido a… los besos que había compartido con Shaoran, la superaba por un tramo largo.

Soltó un largo suspiro. La opción de usar la seducción como arma contra Shaoran estaba fuera de consideración.

—¿Piensas salir a algún lado, Sakura? —La pregunta de Chiharu la tomó por sorpresa.

Al girarse hacia su amiga, la culpa hizo mella en su pecho. No quería ocultarle las cosas, pero Meilin había sido muy tajante en cuanto a la confidencialidad del plan. Intentó sonreírle, pero seguramente le salió una mueca extraña.

—El príncipe Shaoran desea salir del palacio para dar un paseo —dijo Tomoyo, salvándola de dar mayor explicación—. Sakura lo acompañará.

—¡Oh! ¿Una cita romántica? —preguntó, moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, haciéndola sonrojar.

—¿Puedes considerar una cita romántica, un paseo con escoltas a tu alrededor? —preguntó ella, resoplando molesta.

Sakura se había esforzado mucho ideando un plan que le permitiera lograr su objetivo. No solo se trataba de la comida, estaba segura que el ambiente relajante del lago Lyria le ayudaría a convencer a Shaoran… o eso pensaba hasta que su hermano estropeó todo. Al enterarse, Touya se negó rotundamente a dejarlos salir sin escolta. Ahora, no solo debía preocuparse por Shaoran, también debía buscar una forma de deshacerse de los guardas para hablar a solas con él. Todo su plan dependía de eso.

—¡Chiharu! —El gritó de la señora Izumi se escuchó en toda la cocina—. ¡Se te paga para trabajar, no para socializar!

—Ha estado insoportable estos días —dijo Chiharu, frunciendo su ceño—. Al parecer, la reina la está presionando.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Tomoyo.

—No estoy segura… pero según escuche, la bruja mayor es quien está organizando la coronación del príncipe Touya —dijo—. La fiesta, la comida, músicos, protocolo ¡Absolutamente todo! Fue una orden directa del rey… y me imagino que en alguien debe descargar la tensión.

Sakura tragó grueso y desvió su mirada. Esa orden de su padre tenía dos motivos estratégicos. Mantener ocupada a la reina Keiko para evitar que se diera cuenta de los cambios que sufriría la escolta de Midori. Obviamente, siendo Sakura solo una sirvienta, no podían brindarle mayor protección sin llamar la atención. Por eso, durante la coronación, Sakura formaría parte de las damas de compañía de Midori, justificando así su presencia en ese lugar, junto a Meilin y Tomoyo.

Aun no tenía claro como justificarían la ausencia de Midori durante la coronación de su hermano, pero, seguramente, ya habían ideado una excusa perfecta… o eso esperaba.

—¡Chiharu!

—Obviamente, ella descarga su tensión en nosotros —dijo entre dientes—. Ojalá yo también estuviera al servicio del príncipe Shaoran… Nos vemos luego, chicas.

Sakura alzó la mano y se despidió de su amiga, sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta que no la dejaba tragar. Chiharu era una gran amiga y de verdad quería contarle todo lo que estaba pasando… ¡Incluso tuvo que mentirle sobre cómo se había lastimado el brazo! Soltó un suspiro lastimero. No le gustaba mentir, pero debido a toda la presión que estaba sobre ellos, habían decidido mantener el ataque que se perpetró tres noches atrás, en secreto.

—Tranquila, amiga. Chiharu lo entenderá cuando le expliquemos.

No solo se sentía así por Chiharu. Se sentía ahogada por tantos planes y también por mentirle a Shaoran, porque ocultar información deliberadamente era como mentir. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía como la peor de las traidoras, en especial cuando él estaba cumpliendo su palabra y le comentaba todo lo que se discutía en las reuniones secretas y sobre el prisionero se resistía a hablar, a pesar de las tácticas de persuasión de Yue… las cuales, involucraban tortura.

— _El sujeto prefiere llevarse los nombres de sus señores a la tumba_ —le dijo en ese momento—. _No me gusta compartir esto contigo, Diosa… pero te hice una promesa y la estoy cumpliendo._

Eso había sido un golpe directo a su pecho y su conciencia no dejaba de gritarle "¡Traidora!", una y otra vez. Por eso, estaba apostando todo a esa pequeña excursión al lago Lyria. Necesitaba ser sincera con él… aprobara o no el plan. Sí pasaba un día más ocultándolo, iba a desfallecer, estaba segura. Especialmente, cuando Shaoran parecía sospechar de tanto entrenamiento.

Meilin y Yue no perdían oportunidad para enseñarles tácticas de defensa muy valiosas e incluso las habían obligado a cargar con dagas todo el tiempo que fuera posible, alegando que debían sentirlas como una extensión más de sus cuerpos.

No tenían tiempo suficiente para convertirse en expertas luchadoras, pero por lo menos no se sentirían incomodas al portar un arma y también les estaban enseñando los puntos claves donde podían atacar para hacer mucho daño, buscando ganar el mayor tiempo posible en caso de ser necesario.

— _Todo esto es solo por precaución. Recuerde que Meilin estará a su lado, así que deje todo en sus manos_ —le dijo Yue cuando le hizo saber su inseguridad.

Y no solo se trataba de "defenderse" oportunamente. También estaban previendo que los secuestradores usaran sustancias para paralizarlas o dormirlas, como el veneno que usaron la noche que se infiltraron en el palacio. Yue le había ordenado preparar el mismo antídoto y cargar con él en todo momento. Debían estar expectantes y prepararse para todo, así no los tomarían por sorpresa.

Eran demasiadas cosas y poco tiempo, pero no tenían opción. Había estado preocupada de que Midori no resistiera las enseñanzas, pero en contra de todo lo que había pensado, su hermana se veía entusiasmada y al igual que Tomoyo, le había tomado admiración a Meilin, en especial cuando la veía vestida con su armadura.

—Buenos días —La voz de Yue las hizo brincar del susto—. ¿Está todo listo?

—Deberíamos colocarle un cascabel también al comandante ¿No crees? —dijo Tomoyo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Lamento decepcionarla, Tomoyo, pero yo no soy un lobo domesticado.

—Aun, comandante. No descarte la posibilidad de que algún día sea "domesticado". —Aunque fuera difícil de creer, la sonrisa confiada de Tomoyo, lo hizo fruncir el ceño… solo un poco.

Sakura sonrió nerviosa. Era difícil saber cuándo estaba molesto Yue y cuando no, pero lo mejor era no provocarlo. Por eso, optó por cambiar el tema.

—Pensé que vendría Eriol a ayudarnos.

—Eriol está con nuestro invitado especial —dijo, mientras tomaba el bolso y la cesta que habían preparado—. Ya que mi trato especial no ha surtido efecto, él quiso probar suerte.

—¿Acaso él…? —La pregunta de Tomoyo quedó en el aire porque no quería traer a colación el tema de las torturas.

Yue le dio una pequeña, muy minúscula sonrisa y su mirada brillo con astucia. Era su turno de atacarla.

—Tortura, Tomoyo, llámelo por su nombre —susurró cerca de ellas—. Pero no se preocupe, Eriol es médico. Se supone que su trabajo es salvar vidas, no acabarlas.

Shaoran ya se lo había comentado, muy por encima, pero lo había hecho. Eriol se estaba involucrando cada vez más en los interrogatorios e incluso, varias veces había sanado las heridas del sujeto cuando la sesión terminaba. Al principio pensó que se debía a la naturaleza amable que el joven doctor tenía, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaba siendo táctico. Lo supo cuando lo vio colarse en su invernadero y tomar varios extractos de su estante, sin su permiso. Al revisar, se dio cuenta que los extractos faltantes, casualmente, se usaban para preparar un suero de la verdad.

Sonrió y negó con su cabeza. De todos ellos, Eriol era el más astuto. La tortura no estaba surtiendo efecto porque, posiblemente, ese pobre hombre ya estaba condenado a morir si ponía un pie en Myridia. Recordó al herbolario, fallar en la misión significaba la muerte. Por eso, cambiar de táctica era lo más adecuado, pero Eriol era demasiado ingenuo si pensaba que no se daría cuenta de sus intenciones.

« _Por lo menos… espero que funcione_ » rogó para sus adentros. Tener un poco de información táctica del enemigo no les caería mal.

A medida que avanzaba el tiempo, la tensión que se vivía en el palacio era mayor. El conde Sawada había mantenido un perfil bajo desde aquel día, pero eso no significaba que la perdiera de vista. Incluso una vez detectó a uno de sus hombres siguiéndola. Tenía controlados todos sus movimientos y eso era… realmente perturbador, pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar. Debía dar lo mejor de sí misma y ayudar a los suyos para salir airosos de aquella conspiración. Solo rogaba a los Dioses que su corazonada sobre el lago Lyria fuera correcta.

Había repasado los mapas nuevamente y aún seguía sospechando del lugar. Era demasiada casualidad que esa cordillera se extendiera hacia los terrenos del conde Sawada y llegara casi hasta la frontera con Eulyon. Algo allí les interesaba… y esperaba poder descubrirlo en esa pequeña expedición.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención al camino, divisó a lo lejos las caballerizas. Su pulso se disparó y los nervios comenzaron a abordarla cada vez más. Sí, tenía dos objetivos claros en mente, pero… ¡Iba a salir con Shaoran! Por cada paso que daba, sentía que su corazón daba cien latidos. Si seguía así, no iba a llegar viva al lago ¡Moriría por culpa de sus nervios!

 _«¡Que los Dioses me acompañen!_ » pensó, cuando por fin entraron en las caballerizas.

Al entrar, Sakura esperaba encontrarse con un gran número de guardias, pero solo estaban Mei y el príncipe Frost, al lado de Shaoran. Su estómago dio un vuelco al verlo. Desde su posición, podía apreciar el pequeño espacio que había dejado la pieza de la máscara que se desprendió el día anterior. Decir que se sentía feliz era poco. Jamás había sentido algo igual. La emoción y la esperanza se desbordaban de su alma cada vez que veía esa parte de su rostro y por eso, cada vez que podía, llevaba sus dedos hasta ese lugar para sentir su piel desnuda del metal. Amaba la sensación que la recorría entera al ver como las pupilas de sus ojos ambarinos se dilataban cuando lo tocaba. Se volvían tan dorados e impetuosos, provocándole sensaciones intensas, como si el fuego abrasara su alma sin piedad.

Después de aquel arrebatador beso que despertó en ella deseos carnales que jamás creyó tener, habían hablado de la máscara. No llegaron a ninguna conclusión contundente, pero era más que obvio que se fraccionaba cuando ella podía ver más allá de la máscara ¿Qué debía hacer entonces para romperla? ¿Por qué se había desprendido aquel pequeño fragmento? Esas preguntas la habían atormentado desde el día anterior y no daba con ninguna respuesta satisfactoria… Solo frustración.

—Tu ceño fruncido me dice que has estado pensando en mi máscara… ¿No es así? —Su voz aterciopelada hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera… Era increíble como un sonido podía hacer tanto o más que una caricia.

—Has aprendido a conocerme bien —dijo, tratando de sonreírle.

—"No más sonrisas falsas" En eso quedamos —dijo, acariciando su mejilla.

—Lo siento… De verdad deseo poder ayudarte en algo…

—Me has salvado en todas las maneras posibles, mi Diosa —dijo en Myridio—. Ese pequeño fragmento es más de lo que esperaba… pero es necesario que vayamos un paso a la vez.

—Un paso… a la vez. —El joven sonrió al escucharla hablar en su idioma.

—¿Estamos listos? —los jóvenes asintieron ante la pregunta de Shaoran, dándoles sonrisas llenas de picardía que la hicieron sonrojar.

—¿Y los guardias de mi hermano? —preguntó, tratando de despejar el calor de sus mejillas.

—Lo he convencido de reducirlo a tres escoltas —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Además… —Shaoran se acercó un poco para susurrarle al oído—. Ellos sabrán darnos nuestro espacio.

La sangre volvió a acumularse en sus mejillas de golpe. Sakura se había dado cuenta de que Shaoran Li podía ser muy galante cuando se lo proponía y… eso no era algo que la ayudara a enfocarse en su misión. Se suponía que era él quien debía ser seducido ¡No al revés!

«¡ _Y ni siquiera hemos oficializado nuestro compromiso!_ » pensó, azorada.

La suave y sugerente risa de Shaoran inundó sus oídos. Resopló molesta, él estaba consciente del poder que tenía sobre ella y sabía cómo usarlo en su contra.

Sus tres escoltas ya estaban listos en sus caballos, solo faltaban ellos dos. Shaoran acercó a ella un hermoso ejemplar color negro que la miraba fijamente.

—Su nombre es Heiye, significa…

—Noche oscura ¿Verdad? —Shaoran asintió con una sonrisa.

—Es mi fiel compañera. —Sakura se acercó unos pasos y posó su mano sobre el hocico del hermoso animal.

La yegua relinchó incómoda, pero Sakura no retrocedió. Le agradó que fuera tan arisca con ella porque eso significaba que amaba mucho a su amo.

—Espero que… seamos buenas amigas, Heiye —le dijo en myridio.

Shaoran la ayudó a subir con cuidado y cuando estuvo cómoda, encima de la yegua, subió tras ella. El joven acomodó una estola para cubrir su rostro, como aquella noche en la que se había colado en su habitación y le pasó una para hacer lo mismo. Debían ser precavidos para evitar ser seguidos o encontrarse con personas… no deseadas.

—Usted guía, princesa —dijo el príncipe Frost, a su lado, cuando estuvieron listos. Su mirada tenía un brillo juguetón, muy parecido al que solía ver en los ojos rojizos de Meilin.

« _Quizás por eso son pareja_ » pensó, sonriendo.

—El día de hoy, iremos al lago Lyria —les reveló con emoción—. Prepárense para ver el lugar más hermoso que hay en este continente.

—¡Disfruten el paseo! —se despidió Tomoyo, al verlos galopar.

Tomaron la salida sur del palacio porque era la menos transitada, desembocando directamente en el borde de la ciudad capital, Teralys. La idea era evitar las zonas más concurridas y poder salir de la ciudad sin llamar la atención.

El corazón de Sakura latía con emoción y no solo se debía a la presencia de Shaoran atrás de ella. Tenía mucho tiempo, meses, que no iba a ese lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía. El viaje duraba una hora, pero valía la pena y estaba segura que sus acompañantes lo disfrutarían tanto como ella.

Después de salir de la ciudad capital de Lyriamir, el paisaje cambió drásticamente, un bosque denso y hermoso rodeaba la ciudad. Algunos temían internarse en él, pero para Sakura siempre había sido una gran aventura visitarlo para conseguir nuevos especímenes de plantas para su invernadero.

—No tomes el camino principal —le indicó—. Intérnate por allí.

Shaoran asintió y, jalando las riendas de Heiye, los internó en el bosque. Los árboles eran tan altos y frondosos, que no permitían ver el cielo. Por eso el bosque era tan temido.

Un recuerdo hermoso llegó a su cabeza. Cuando era pequeña, solía ir al lago con su madre, pero el ambiente oscuro y misterioso del bosque siempre le había dado miedo. Su madre, para calmar su inseguridad, solía decirle que esos majestuosos árboles eran como guardianes que protegían tan hermoso lugar. Sakura sonrío. Ahora los veía como viejos amigos con quien compartía valiosos recuerdos.

—El lago está cerca —anunció emocionada.

El ambiente volvió a cambiar cuando salieron de la barrera de árboles. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos al encontrarse de lleno con la luz del sol. Parpadeó un poco para acostumbrarse a la claridad y al abrirlos por completo, un hermoso claro se extendía ante ellos. A lo lejos, pudo ver el hermoso lago. Era tan cristalino y brillante, que les permitía ver dos cielos en vez de uno.

—¡Bienvenidos al lago Lyria! —dijo, emocionada.

Repasó las miradas de sus acompañantes. Todos reflejaban miradas llenas de sorpresa y emoción, incluido el inexpresivo Yue, quien miraba a todos lados, como si no quisiera perderse de tan hermoso espectáculo.

Shaoran quitó la estola que cubría su cabeza. Estaba boquiabierto, mirando con interés y fascinación el hermoso lugar que se extendía frente a él. Los enormes árboles quedaron atrás, dándole la bienvenida a una amplia y colorida alfombra de flores. Era como un hermoso arcoíris terrenal que bordeaba el lago.

El color que más predominaba era el violeta, gracias a las flores de Vyniel que obviamente tenía en su invernadero. Eran hermosas, de un color violeta muy llamativo y el extracto de sus pétalos servía como antídoto contra una amplia gama de venenos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del lago, Shaoran detuvo el galopar de Heiye. Su mirada curiosa barría toda la zona, como si temiera perderse la aparición de algún ser celestial si despegaba la vista de algún lugar. Su actitud era infantil y tierna, por eso no podía evitar sonreír feliz.

—Muchas personas creen que este lugar es mágico —dijo, cuando Shaoran la ayudó a bajar de Heiye.

—Ya lo creo —dijo Meilin, acercándose. Al igual que su primo, miraba a todos lados.

Sakura los observó, sonriente. Se sentía completamente satisfecha al ver sus expresiones de sorpresa ¡Incluso en Yue! ¡Eso era un logro muy grande!

—Algunas personas creen que las hadas juguetean en este lugar —añadió, recordando la historia que el capitán Yamasaki le había dicho hace tanto tiempo.

—¡No me extrañaría! —dijo el príncipe Frost con una enorme sonrisa—. He viajado por muchos lugares y déjeme decirle que jamás había visto un lugar tan bendecido por los Dioses.

—Le guardo mucho cariño a este lago —dijo con añoranza—. Debido al trayecto, no muchas personas lo visitan… pero mi madre y yo veníamos dos veces al mes sin falta… Era su lugar favorito… porque aquí solía encontrarse con mi padre cuando eran jóvenes.

Muchas veces, su madre le había contado esa historia. Después de haber quedado hechizado por su danza, su padre había hecho hasta lo imposible por encontrarla de nuevo y luego de varios encuentros furtivos, surgió el amor. Muchos de sus encuentros posteriores, fueron en el lago Lyria y… posiblemente, fue sido concebida en ese lugar. Un poderoso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al pensar en eso y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse.

—¿Qué estará pensando esa mentecita tuya para sonrojarte de esa forma? —preguntó Meilin con una sonrisa pícara.

—Na… nada en especial —respondió, aclarando su garganta—. ¿Por qué no bajamos la comida y almorzamos?

En pocos minutos, el delicioso festín que había preparado estaba extendido sobre una manta.

—¿Por qué tengo la ligera impresión de que me quieres comprar con comida? —susurró Shaoran a su lado, haciéndola sonrojar.

—No… no sé de qué hablas…

—No solo tú has aprendido a mirar a través de mi máscara, Diosa —dijo, soltando una suave risa—. Puedo ver perfectamente a través de la tuya.

Sakura se sentó y comenzó a servir la comida, tratando de dispersar los pensamientos poco inocentes que la abordaron ¡No podía estar deseando besarlo en ese momento! Era impropio, incorrecto… y terriblemente tentador.

Soltó un suspiro. Si era honesta consigo misma, le hubiera gustado estar a solas con Shaoran, pero al mirar a sus nuevos amigos disfrutar de la comida, Sakura pensó que no era tan malo después de todo. Yue estaba encantado con el chocolate, esa era la única forma de ver una sonrisa sincera en aquel rostro tan inexpresivo, mientras que Meilin no dudaba en expresar lo que sentía por el príncipe Frost al alimentarlo. Sakura se preguntó si se vería mal intentar hacer lo mismo. No sería la primera vez que alimentaba a Shaoran, pero la vez pasada había sido por causas mayores… Ahora sería por mero placer.

Tomó una fresa del pastel entre sus dedos y la untó con chocolate. Imagino poder llevar esa fresa hasta la boca de Shaoran y que él la recibiera de buen agrado… Sentir la suave textura de sus labios…

—¿Sucede algo? —Al escuchar la voz de Shaoran, soltó la fresa como si esta quemara sus dedos—. No sabía que te gustaban tanto las fresas —dijo riendo—. Estabas viéndola con muchas ansias.

El calor que llegó de golpe a su cara la hizo abanicarse y antes de decir algo estúpido, prefirió callar ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensar en algo como eso?

Miró de reojo a Shaoran que la observaba curioso y luego a la fresa que había recogido del mantel. El joven se encogió de hombros y metió la fresa en su boca.

« _Allí fueron mis intenciones de alimentarlo_ » pensó abatida.

Sus ojos volvieron a Meilin que la miraba con travesura. Ella sí se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones. El sonrojo de sus mejillas fue peor al verse descubierta.

—Ahm… ¿Ya les han contado de la tradición de las linternas? —intentó cambiar de tema, usando un tono de voz particularmente agudo que delataba su nerviosismo.

—¿Linternas? —Sakura asintió ante la pregunta de Frost.

Sakura les comentó que, durante el festival de las flores, al anochecer, las personas se reunían en la plaza central de la ciudad para soltar al cielo unas linternas muy hermosas y especiales donde depositaban sus deseos más fervientes. Era una tradición que existía desde hace décadas y los jóvenes participaban mucho porque existía una superstición que decía que, las parejas que soltaran una linterna, juntos, eran bendecidas por los Dioses. Muchas personas pensaban que era una bobería, pero otros creían firmemente en esa idea… y para una mujer romántica como lo era Sakura… era una creencia hermosa.

—Entonces… si una mujer y un hombre sueltan una linterna en conjunto ¿La pareja será bendecida por los Dioses? —Sakura asintió. Para cualquiera que no conociera a Meilin, podía resultarle extraña su emoción, pero para ella, que la había visto suspirar varias veces por el joven, le resultaba obvio—. ¡Debemos participar, Frosty!

—Claro, querida. Sabes que, para mí, tus deseos son órdenes.

—Les recuerdo, par de tortolos, que esa noche será la coronación del príncipe Touya —dijo Yue, frunciendo el ceño.

—La coronación será mucho después del evento —dijo Sakura, frunciendo su ceño igual—. Pueden participar sin modificar el plan porque no seremos encerradas hasta las ocho de la noche y la coronación será a las diez.

—De igual forma, no creo que sea conveniente —dijo Shaoran—. Debemos ser muy precavidos.

—¡Dios! ¡Para eso enciérrennos desde el día anterior! —Sakura se levantó molesta y caminó con rapidez hasta la orilla del lago.

Se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó en el lugar preciso para que las pequeñas olas del lago mojaran sus pies. De nuevo lo había hecho. Envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos y ocultó su cabeza entre ellos. Había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella excursión, incluso teniendo guardias… pero su mal humor había salido a flote y había estropeado todo. No solo se refería al plan que había ideado para convencer a Shaoran… había estropeado su primera salida con él.

Antes de pensar en otra tontería, sintió la presencia de Shaoran a su lado. No se atrevió a levantar su cabeza, estaba demasiado avergonzada para hacerlo.

—¿Quieres… asistir a ese evento? —escuchó su suave voz.

Sakura levantó un poco su cabeza y lo miró de reojo. Los ojos de Shaoran estaban enfocados en el lago que se expandía frente a ellos.

—Esto del romance no se me da muy bien… sabes que mi género literario favorito es el bélico —dijo riendo—. Pero prometo esforzarme un poco más… ¿Realmente deseas ir?

Cuando Sakura nombró el evento de las linternas, no lo había hecho con la intención de ir. Jamás se había imaginado estar con algún hombre en un momento como ese por lo que conllevaba ser una hija bastarda, pero ahora que… tenía una pareja… era una hermosa idea que podía sacarle más de un suspiro, por eso, asintió con lentitud ante la pregunta de Shaoran.

—Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes —dijo, mirándola con ternura—. Hablaré con tu hermano para que nos deje asistir un rato y así… poder participar en el evento contigo, si aún quieres hacerlo.

Podía imaginarlo. Tomar la mano de Shaoran, escribir sus deseos juntos, colocarlos en la linterna sintiendo una emoción desbordante y, sin separar sus manos, soltar sus deseos al cielo nocturno como había visto hacer a muchas parejas antes. Sí, era un hermoso anhelo que le gustaría cumplir.

—Me encantaría hacer eso contigo —susurró con las mejillas rojas, pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Entonces, esa noche los Dioses bendecirán nuestra relación —dijo, tomando su mano para besarla.

El pequeño cuerpo de Sakura se estremeció completo con aquella inocente caricia y más cuando le dedicó aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba observar, la que era ladeada y marcaba sus hoyuelos.

Sakura se levantó, buscando algo en que enfocar su atención para que sus nervios no fueran tan obvios. Fue entonces cuando algo que brillaba bajo la superficie del agua llamó su atención y enseguida recordó aquel regalo que había prometido darle a Shaoran, cuando le obsequió su libro favorito.

Sonrió y comenzó a subir un poco su falda, amarrándola hasta que sus piernas se vieron libres de la tela.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —La voz nerviosa de Shaoran llamó su atención.

El joven había desviado su mirada hacia el lado contrario a ella, pero era obvio su nerviosismo. Pocas veces podía ver esa maravillosa reacción en él y no podía negar que la hacía sentir poderosa y… seductora.

« _Entonces si puedo ser seductora si me lo propongo_ » pensó, orgullosa.

—¿Recuerdas el regalo que te prometí hace tiempo? —dijo, metiendo sus pies al agua. La temperatura estaba deliciosa.

—Lo… lo recuerdo —respondió, aclarando su garganta—. ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura se giró hacia él y, sonriendo, le dio la respuesta.

—Por tu regalo.

Caminó hasta que sus piernas estuvieron bajo el agua y enfocó su mirada en el fondo. Las preciosas piedrecillas brillaban con intensidad, azules, rosas, verdes… pero ninguna era la que estaba buscando.

—Estoy segura que la vi… —susurró.

—Ten cuidado —Sonrió al escuchar la voz preocupada tras ella.

« _Ni modo…_ » pensó, subiendo un poco más su falda.

Se adentró un poco más y entonces, vio nuevamente el brillo amarillento que había llamado su atención. Sonriendo, sumergió su brazo derecho y tomó la pequeña piedra, muy parecida al ámbar, pero más brillante. Ese tipo de piedra preciosa, podía encontrarse únicamente en el fondo del lago Lyria, por eso le habían dado el nombre de Lyrimber. No era valiosa como un diamante o un rubí, pero era igual de hermosa. Brillante, pura, resplandeciente, muy semejante a los ojos de Shaoran.

Un poco más a su derecha, pudo ver otras. Sumergió su mano nuevamente y las tomó. Tenía ya cuatro en su poder. Estaba por tomar la quinta cuando sintió que su pie tropezaba con una roca más grande, haciéndola caer. Sakura se sobresaltó al sentir la mitad de cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Cuando despejó su cabeza, alzó su mano y suspiró aliviada al ver las cinco piedras.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Sakura levantó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Shaoran. Realmente se parecían a aquellas joyas.

Al ayudarla a levantarse con cuidado, se dio cuenta que Shaoran ni siquiera se había quitado sus botas para entrar al agua ¡Toda la parte inferior de su ropa estaba mojada! Sakura no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—Te recuerdo que tú estás mojada más que yo —dijo, uniéndose a su risa—. Vamos, princesa. Si permanece mucho tiempo mojada, se resfriará.

Sakura tomó su mano y se dispuso a salir junto a él, pero algo llamó su atención. Detuvo su andar y fijó sus ojos a lo lejos, estaba segura de haber visto un resplandor inusual.

Shaoran, extrañado, también miró en la misma dirección. No había mucho que mirar, más que la montaña que se extendía alrededor de lago y se perdía en la lejanía. Estaba por girarse cuando, nuevamente, vio aquel resplandor.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó, desconcertada.

—Justo en la cascada —respondió Shaoran.

El brillo había desaparecido, pero poco después volvió a verse. Era misterioso, como una aurora que salía entre aquella enigmática cascada.

Sakura miró al joven a su lado y entonces, le reveló lo que él tanto había querido averiguar en esos días.

—El lugar en el que está interesado el rey de Eulyon, según mis sospechas… es este lago —dijo, sorprendiéndolo—. Esa cordillera se extiende hacia la frontera con Eulyon y atraviesa el territorio del conde Sawada… por eso… tengo una corazonada de que este es el sitio que buscamos.

—A veces debemos escuchar lo que nuestro corazón nos dice —dijo, sonriendo—. Vayamos a ver qué hay en ese lugar.

Sakura apretó las pequeñas piedras que tenía en sus manos y asintió. Con la ayuda de Shaoran, salieron del agua y les contaron a sus acompañantes lo que habían visto.

Yue no estaba muy convencido de su idea, pero no opuso resistencia. Recogieron todo y se encaminaron hacia la cascada. A medida que se acercaban, el resplandor era más visible y misterioso, casi… seductor.

Al llegar, Shaoran volvió a ayudarla a descender de Heiye. La cascada era hermosa, varios hilos de agua caían desde la montaña y se perdían en las aguas del lago, formando una nube en la base que resplandecía con el brillo misterioso que salía entre el agua.

—¿El brillo que ven, sale de esa cascada? —Shaoran asintió a la pregunta de su prima.

—Es extraño… yo no veo nada —dijo Frost.

Yue, que había permanecido callado hasta ese momento, asintió en respuesta junto a Meilin. Entonces, ese brillo… ¿Solo podían verlo ella y Shaoran?

—Quédense aquí —dijo Yue.

Dio varios pasos sobre rocas que sobresalían del agua y se perdió tras la cascada. Por varios minutos no supieron más de él. Sakura estaba comenzando a preocuparse y el frío que sentía debido a la brisa no la ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. El príncipe Frost se acercó a ella, desatando su capa y se la colocó encima.

—No me mires así, amigo mío. Tú también estas mojado —dijo, alzando sus manos y reteniendo una carcajada.

Los labios de Shaoran estaban fruncidos y sus brazos estaban cruzados al nivel de su pecho. Sakura sonrió. Nunca pensó que Shaoran Li fuera un hombre celoso.

—Allí viene —anunció Meilin.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la cascada y entonces, vio a Yue salir. Volvió a saltar sobre las piedras y cuando estuvo con ellos les dijo que había una cueva oculta detrás de la cascada.

—No pude ver mucho por la falta de luz —dijo—. Pero hay muchas piedras preciosas de diferentes tipos. Jamás había visto algo igual.

—En mi reino, se dice que las cuevas naturales que tienen muchas piedras preciosas, son territorio sagrado —dijo Frost—. Cuenta una leyenda que hay una en Zahiria, se conoce como la cueva de la Diosa Nym. Aunque no conozco a nadie que la haya visto.

—¿La Diosa del amor y la fertilidad? —el príncipe asintió ante la pregunta de Meilin—. ¡Vaya! No sabía que los Dioses tenían territorios.

—Es una antigua leyenda… —dijo Frost, rascando su nuca—. Nunca he sido creyente de ello… pero tú, Shaoran, fuiste víctima de una sacerdotisa loca de Athor.

Tanto ella, como Shaoran, arrugaron su nariz en respuesta. Por lo que sabía, Kaho no lo había hecho de mala fe. Solo había querido mostrar su punto de vista y que Shaoran no fuera despreciado por su cicatriz. Había sido un cruel castigo, eso estaba claro, pero gracias a eso, Shaoran se había convertido en un hombre maravilloso con una fortaleza digna de admiración.

—El asunto es que no podemos entrar más allá de unos pocos metros sin luz —dijo Yue, mirando a Shaoran—. Debemos usar antorchas, mientras más, mejor.

Shaoran asintió. Se volteó para mirarla, podía ver la duda en sus ojos. Sabía muy bien lo que quería pedirle, pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás. Tomó su mano con fuerza y le sonrió.

—Donde tú vayas, yo iré —Shaoran resopló y negó con su cabeza.

—Necesito aprender cómo negarme a lo que me pides —dijo, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

Al tener todo listo, se adentraron en la cueva. Yue había tenido razón, aun con la poca luz, las piedras en las paredes rocosas de la cueva, brillaban con diferentes colores. No era una experta en joyas, pero podía reconocer zafiros y rubíes con tan solo mirarlos.

Encendieron las antorchas que habían preparado y en seguida la oscuridad se dispersó. Las piedras brillaron con mayor intensidad. Era casi mágico.

—¿Sabías de este lugar, Sakura? —preguntó Meilin a su lado.

Sakura negó lentamente con su cabeza, se había quedado sin palabras. Posiblemente, nadie en el reino sabía de aquella cueva llena de gemas tan valiosas.

Se adentraron un poco más, viendo que no solo había zafiros y rubíes, las esmeraldas también brillaban con intensidad y otras piedras preciosas que jamás había visto. Yue se acercó a una de las paredes y lo vio pasar sus manos sobre la roca oscura. Se veía tenso.

De un momento a otro, sacó una pequeña daga que llevaba en su cintura y comenzó a clavarla en la pared con insistencia. No era la única que estaba extrañada con su comportamiento. Shaoran se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, llamando su atención.

—¿Decías que esta cordillera se extiende hasta los territorios de Sawada? —le preguntó al girarse. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y la expresión de su cara… era completamente gélida.

Sakura asintió con lentitud. Yue maldijo y arrojó la daga hacia adelante.

—Estamos en problemas… ¡Muy grandes!

—Tranquilo, amigo ¿Qué sucede?

Sakura caminó unos pasos adelanté y tomó la daga. La punta estaba completamente destruida.

—Etherium… eso es lo que pasa —dijo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tú lo has visto antes también… Aquella vez en Albya. Por eso me llamó la atención el color tan raro de las paredes —Yue apretó sus puños. Se veía frustrado.

La espalda de Shaoran se tensó al escucharlo. Al igual que Yue, sacó una pequeña daga y comenzó a clavarla en la misma pared. Cuando los encaró de nuevo, mostró el arma, completamente destruida.

—¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es bueno! —dijo Frost—. ¿Están seguros?

Sakura no entendía qué estaba pasando. Todas sus miradas estaban llenas de incertidumbre y… pánico. Incluso Meilin que solía jactarse de ser fría y calculadora, se veía aterrada.

—Solo he visto un arma forjada con Etherium… y no me quedaron más ganas de volver a enfrentarme a una cosa como esa —dijo Shaoran.

—¿Quién era el portador? —preguntó Frost.

—Uno de los generales de Albya… Fue durante un duelo amistoso, pero el muy idiota quiso presumir de su arma. Mi espada quedó completamente destruida con un solo choque. Dijo que el metal se lo había dado un sacerdote del Dios Klauth y nos enseñó también un pequeño fragmento que le quedó.

—¿Qué es el… Etherium? —su pregunta llamó la atención de todos.

Shaoran tensó su mandíbula aún más y desvió la mirada. Esa era una mala señal. Fue Meilin quien se acercó a ella y le explicó que el Etherium era un metal muy raro y extremadamente duro.

—A pesar de su dureza, en su forma natural es explotable, según dicen… pero cuando se forja un arma con ese metal…

—Es completamente indestructible… —completó Shaoran por Frost.

—Jamás creí que hubiera un yacimiento de Etherium en Lyriamir —dijo Yue, preocupado—. ¡Esto es lo que el maldito de Finn quiere!

Sakura lo entendió. Si ese hombre ponía sus manos sobre esa cueva, podría forjar armas y armaduras indestructibles. Los guerreros de Myridia no tendrían oportunidad si se desataba la guerra. La pregunta era ¿Cómo había descubierto ese hombre lo que la cordillera del lago Lyria ocultaba, si los mismos lyrios no lo sabían?

De un momento a otro, Sakura comenzó a sentirse mareada y pesada, era la primera vez que le sucedía algo parecido. Escuchó la voz preocupada de Shaoran a su lado y sintió como la abrazaba para darle mayor soporte. Cerró sus ojos por instinto, tratando de calmar la sensación tan desagradable ¡Hasta tenía nauseas! Pero después de un par de minutos, Sakura comenzó a sentirse mejor. Su cuerpo, poco a poco, se hizo más consciente de su alrededor.

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes y cómo han entrado a este lugar sagrado?!

Abrió sus ojos de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz desconocida. A su lado, Shaoran sacó su espada y apuntó al frente.

—Levanta la antorcha y mantente detrás de mí… —susurró.

Sakura obedeció, extrañada de que solo su antorcha brindara luz. Pasos decididos se acercaron a ellos y cuando la luminosidad bañó la silueta del desconocido, unos ojos dorados brillaron en la oscuridad. Era un hombre, su largo cabello rubio resplandecía como si fuera el mismo sol.

—¿Cómo osan a irrumpir en los territorios de Ashyr? —preguntó, frunciendo su ceño.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Nunca, ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado que la historia de Frost fuera cierta ¿Cómo iban a saber que aquella cueva pertenecía al Dios de la fuerza y el poder?

 **Bien, llegamos al capi 20 :D Sé que ya lo he dicho antes, pero debo decirlo de nuevo ¡Solo tenía planificados 14 capis! Mirando hacia atrás no puedo evitar sorprenderme, la historia se ha transformado tanto que solo la esencia es lo que se mantiene desde que este proyecto surgió en mi cabeza XD**

 **¡Hemos llegado al lago! Y ahora ya sabemos que es lo que buscan los enemigos en Lyriamir :D pero ¿Quién será ese hombre que apareció? ¿Enemigo o aliado? ¿Qué otra cosa descubrirán en esa cueva? :O**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;) aunque después de la emoción del anterior, quizás este les resulte un poco menos interesante XD aunque revela información importante xD ¿Esperaban algo así? Espero leer sus reviews para saberlo hehe**

 **Un besote para todos.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 21**

A pesar de mantener en alto la antorcha, la oscuridad parecía querer engullirlos en cualquier momento. Sakura frunció su ceño, preocupada, al ver que Shaoran sacudía su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Estaba tratando de controlar una fuerte migraña, pero, aun así, anteponía la seguridad de Sakura sobre la suya, manteniendo la espada en alto y apuntando hacia el extraño que no estaba contento de tenerlos allí.

El sujeto dio un paso al frente y Shaoran la obligó a retroceder uno igual. Sakura trataba de calmar sus nervios, pero no podía evitar que su pequeño cuerpo temblara, al evocar el recuerdo de la emboscada. Las situaciones eran diferentes, pero, al igual que aquella noche, estaban en desventaja. Temía por ella, pero temía más por Shaoran. Sabía que él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo, incluso si tenía que arriesgar su vida y eso era lo que más miedo le daba.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien —le dijo con voz pausada.

Shaoran estaba tratando de mostrarse sereno para no preocuparla más de la cuenta y se lo agradecía, pero la situación era demasiado misteriosa como para estar tranquila.

Lo que más le extrañaba, era que Yue no hubiera hecho algún movimiento para defenderlos. Ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver qué estaban haciendo los demás, pero, para su sorpresa y consternación, no estaban en ninguna parte. Frunció su ceño y pensó que eso era absurdo ¡¿Acaso se habían evaporado en el aire?!

« _¿Estaré alucinando?_ »

—No lo preguntaré de nuevo ¿Qué hacen en los territorios del gran Ashyr?

Dando un paso atrás, Shaoran pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Sakura y la atrajo hacia él, sin bajar su espada. Aprovechando la cercanía, Sakura le hizo ver que sus amigos no estaban allí e inmediatamente, se maldijo al notar su voz temblorosa. Se suponía que debía ser fuerte, ser un soporte para Shaoran, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de temblar y temer… Mordió su labio inferior, frustrada. Nuevamente, se había convertido en una carga.

—Tranquila, cariño… no dejaré que te pase nada malo. Confía en mí. —La sonrisa que le dio Shaoran, llena de seguridad, le brindo calidez a su inquieto corazón.

—¿Qué has hecho con mi gente? —preguntó Shaoran, con voz firme.

—Ustedes no han respondido a mi pregunta.

—No somos tus enemigos —dijo Sakura, llamando la atención del joven por primera vez—. No hemos venido para hacerte daño.

—Eso es lo que suelen decir los humanos y luego terminan apuñalando por la espalda —respondió con desdén.

—No todos somos así… —El sujeto les mostró una sonrisa llena de cinismo y miró directamente la espada de Shaoran que aún apuntaba hacía él.

El rubio los veía como unos intrusos porque, seguramente, consideraba esa cueva como su "territorio". Ellos eran los enemigos, los invasores y eso los ponía en desventaja. También debía sumarle la poca luz con la que contaban. Gracias a la antorcha que llevaba Sakura, podían ver al joven que estaba frente a ellos, pero no sabían si había más enemigos aguardando en las sombras. Sakura apretó la antorcha con más fuerza de la necesaria, la desventaja era abismal, incluso peor que aquella noche, cuando fueron atacados en el jardín del palacio.

Dejó salir un suspiro y se ordenó a sí misma calmarse. Sabía que era riesgoso, pero necesitaban demostrarle al desconocido que no eran una amenaza para poder avanzar. Se adelantó un poco y su mirada se alternó entre la espada y Shaoran, estaba segura que ese gesto sería suficiente para hacerle entender que debía bajarla. Obviamente, Shaoran frunció sus labios, pero terminó cediendo al final, sin perder de vista al rubio.

—Lamentamos la intrusión y el no poder darte una respuesta adecuada… Nosotros mismos no sabemos qué ha pasado —dijo Sakura.

—Ella dice la verdad —continuó Shaoran—. Vimos un extraño brillo detrás de la cascada y lo seguimos hasta llegar a esta cueva —explicó.

El sujeto frunció su ceño aún más, pero esa vez no era por molestia. Sus ojos dorados denotaban preocupación. Se acercó a paso firme y se detuvo justo en frente de Shaoran.

Ahora que estaba cerca, Sakura pudo detallarlo mejor. Sus majestuosas ropas blancas, impolutas, contrastaban con su largo cabello rubio. Lucía joven… diecisiete años a lo mucho. Sus extraños ojos dorados mostraban una enorme curiosidad por la máscara de Shaoran, como si fuera un objeto fascinante, digno de admiración.

—Ahora lo entiendo —murmuró—. Ambos han sido tocados por la magia de Athor. Por eso la barrera los ha dejado pasar.

—¿Barrera? —escuchó preguntar a Shaoran, pero ella estaba más interesada en lo que el joven había dicho de la Diosa a quien servía Kaho.

—¿Qué sabes de la Diosa Athor? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Que es una entrometida… —resopló el chico.

—Hablas de la Diosa como si fuera alguien real. —El joven les dio una sonrisa astuta al escucharla—. ¿Es… es real? ¡¿Existe?!

Al dar tres palmadas, la cueva entera se iluminó. Sakura dejó caer la antorcha, atónita, y movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, sin querer perderse detalle alguno de aquel hermoso lugar. Las piedras preciosas incrustadas en las paredes de Etherium, brillaban con intensidad y al final, una poderosa estructura resplandecía, imponente. Era como un hermoso palacio, resguardado por una cúpula alta que se asemejaba a un cielo nocturno completamente estrellado. Simplemente, estaba maravillada.

Un pequeño gemido la sacó de su estupor, notando por fin que el muchacho desconocido apuntaba a Shaoran con su dedo índice derecho. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto lejano, pero lo más preocupante, era que no dejaba de quejarse y su expresión mostraba un profundo sufrimiento. Sakura no dudo en tomar su mano de inmediato y al hacerlo, un sin número de imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza. Parecían recuerdos, pero no eran suyos… eran los recuerdos de Shaoran, específicamente de su infancia.

No podía detallar la cara del pequeño porque quizás él mismo había olvidado su propio rostro, pero sabía que era él. Momentos felices al lado de sus padres, momentos tristes, el instante del accidente que le ocasionó la cicatriz en su rostro, Kaho… y la máscara.

—¡¿Qué le estás haciendo?! —gritó, desesperada, al escuchar otro gemido de dolor.

—Buscando respuestas —respondió, sin apartar su mirada de él—. Interesante… eres un favorito de Athor.

Más imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. A pesar de contar con el apoyo incondicional de su familia, Sakura pudo sentir en carne propia la tristeza y el desespero que Shaoran había vivido cuando apenas se acostumbraba a su máscara y a las miradas despectivas de las personas. Los envenenamientos fueron la peor parte… Shaoran estaba reviviendo los peores momentos de su vida.

—Un príncipe… de un reino muy lejano… Myridia ¿No? —susurró—. Vaya vida…

—Por favor… detente… ¡Déjalo en paz!

El joven no se detuvo. Más recuerdos fueron llegando… luchas, la guerra contra Velmar… y las manos de Shaoran llenas de sangre. El corazón de Sakura se desquebrajó junto al de él, al revivir los momentos en los que tuvo que acabar con incontables vidas… ganándose de esa forma la reputación que lo sucedió después… por defender a los suyos. Estaba conmocionada, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas, pero los recuerdos no se interrumpían.

Al alcanzar el recuerdo de su llegada a Lyriamir, Sakura se dijo a sí misma que había sido suficiente. Sería una mentirosa si decía que no quería verse a sí misma a través de los ojos del hombre que amaba, pero no era correcto. Estaban violentando los recuerdos de Shaoran y eso era horrible. Por eso, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, soltó su mano y miró desafiante al joven.

—Si no bajas tu mano, tomaré la espada y te la cortare —dijo, limpiando sus lágrimas con fuerza.

El muchacho la miró divertido, pero le hizo caso y bajó su mano. Shaoran salió de ese extraño trance y comenzó a respirar agitado, agarrando con fuerza su cabeza. Sakura tuvo que reaccionar rápido al verlo traspillar ante ella.

—¡Shaoran! —Le ayudó a arrodillarse y lo abrazó, protegiéndolo.

—Me disculpo por eso, pero no puedo fiarme de los intrusos. —Shaoran levantó su mirada con pesadez hacia los ojos juguetones del chico—. Y ustedes son unos intrusos muy particulares.

—¡Nos iremos de inmediato! Así que, por favor… devuélvenos a nuestros amigos. —dijo Sakura, pasando el brazo de Shaoran por encima de su hombro, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

—¿Realmente quieren irse?

¿Qué si querían irse? ¡Eso era obvio! Lo que estaba pasando ya rayaba en lo absurdo y no estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo partícipe de ello, no cuando había visto a su novio sufrir de esa forma. Jamás… nunca habría imaginado la clase de dolor y tristeza que le había tocado vivir por culpa de su máscara. Mirando al frente con convicción, Sakura asintió.

—¡Regrésanos a nuestros amigos!

—En realidad, sus amigos están en la entrada.

—¿De qué rayos… estás hablando? —Shaoran todavía estaba jadeante, pero, poco a poco, su respiración comenzaba a normalizarse.

—Son ustedes quienes lograron llegar hasta aquí, al templo de Ashyr. Sus amigos aún están en la entrada de la cueva.

Al mirar a su alrededor, notaron que el chico tenía razón. La cueva lucía diferente. Más allá del maravilloso templo que se erguía delante de ellos, a su espalda ya no estaba la entrada oculta tras la cascada y en las paredes había más piedras preciosas que antes ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Cómo pudieron pasar por alto la ausencia del sonido de la cascada?

—Dinos cómo salir —ordenó Shaoran. El chico sonrió.

—Si entraron al templo, es porque algo buscan… respuestas, quizás.

¿Respuestas? Sakura tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas y si ese sujeto se estaba ofreciendo tan abiertamente a responder, lo aprovecharía.

—¿Qué sabes de la máscara de mi señor? —preguntó, sin rodeos, ni titubeos. Sus ojos verdes desafiaban sin miedo al extraño muchacho que los miraba con expresión burlona.

El chico negó con su cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa, y luego, sin previo aviso, posó su mano sobre la máscara. Sakura trató de oponerse, pero Shaoran la detuvo, levantando su mano. Con sus delgados dedos, el joven trazó los detalles e incluso llegó a tocar los bordes irregulares que había dejado aquel trozo que se desprendió.

—Ha sido un obsequio de Athor, ya se los dije. —El muchacho se apartó y los miró con fijeza—. Tú, príncipe, eres uno de sus favoritos.

—¿Cómo diablos voy a ser su favorito si ha lanzado una maldición sobre mí? —Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran, tratando de calmarlo.

—Por verlo como una maldición es que aún no has logrado quitártela —dijo, burlándose—. Athor ha sido muy inteligente y creativa al buscar un método para entrenarte. Debo darle crédito.

—¿Entrenarme para qué?

—Para ser un líder digno —dijo, calmando su risa—. Harás cosas grandes, príncipe, pero también pasaras por mucho. Por eso, Athor ha buscado una forma de prepararte, para que puedas lidiar con todo lo que se te vendrá encima y…

El chico detuvo su discurso y posó su mirada sobre Sakura. Curiosidad era lo que reflejaban sus ojos esa vez y quizás… algo más que no pudo interpretar porque Shaoran se interpuso entre ellos.

—¡No dejaré que le hagas lo mismo! —exclamó.

—He visto lo suficiente de ella a través de ti —dijo, soltando una risa jocosa.

—¿Qué clase de futuro le espera a mi señor? —preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—Es algo que no puedo revelarte… mi pequeña princesa —respondió, demostrándoles que realmente sabía de ella—. No es bueno revelar información o influenciar en las vidas de las personas —añadió—. Aunque Athor ha decidido sobrepasar ese límite de interferencia al darte esa máscara.

El joven se alejó un poco y, al mover sus manos, un largo báculo dorado apareció. Con el ceño fruncido, el chico lo tomó y comenzó a dibujar algo en el suelo. Un hexagrama, la estrella de seis puntas.

—Existen seis Dioses, es algo que ya deben saber —dijo.

En cada punta, escribió los nombres de los Dioses. Ashyr, Athor, Nym, Lea, Sythor y Klauth. Seis Dioses poderosos que vivían en armonía, pero que necesitaban de las plegarias de los humanos para seguir existiendo. Por eso, tenían templos en la tierra donde solo los elegidos, humanos puros de corazón, podían entrar.

—¿Los seguidores? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Sacerdotes —aclaró el chico, frunciendo su ceño—. Son servidores de los Dioses y se deben a ellos y sus designios.

—¿Entonces por eso Kaho colocó una máscara maldita en mí rostro? ¿Por el designio de una Diosa? —preguntó furioso, cosa que hizo sonreír al joven.

—Athor es la más extraña de los Dioses. Siempre ha mostrado un amor incondicional por los humanos —dijo, haciendo una mueca extraña—. Pero, entre todos ellos, tiene favoritos. No son sacerdotes, ni sacerdotisas, son humanos comunes que gozan de su bendición. Tú, príncipe, eres uno de ellos.

—¿En qué me beneficia ser un favorito de la Diosa?

—Estás vivo ¿No? —dijo, mostrándole una sonrisa llena de socarronería—. Estabas destinado a morir hace mucho tiempo. Ha sido la Diosa quien te ha salvado incontables veces.

—Han sido las personas a mi alrededor quienes me han salvado. No una Diosa a la que no le soy fiel.

Sakura se sonrojó al sentir el agarre fuerte de Shaoran alrededor de su cintura, demostrando con ese gesto que, para él, ella era una de sus salvadoras.

—¿Sí? Entonces déjame enseñarte algo, Shaoran Li… No existen las coincidencias en este mundo. Solo existe lo inevitable —dijo—. Estas vivo porque ella lo ha querido así. Vio en ti algo que no ha visto en nadie más y por eso estás aquí. Lo creas o no.

—¿Cómo puede quitarse la máscara? —preguntó Sakura nuevamente.

—Princesa, deja que la máscara cumpla su objetivo —dijo—. Pronto será revelado y tú mejor que nadie, lo sabes.

Ambos mostraron su sorpresa ante tales palabras. Ese chico sabía más de lo que quería revelarles… y lo odiaba por eso.

—¿Alguien más ha entrado al templo? —preguntó Shaoran.

—No al templo —respondió el joven, frunciendo su ceño—. Pero al norte, cerca de la frontera con Eulyon, estaba la entrada principal. La que usaban los sacerdotes para ingresar —explicó—. Hace algunos meses, unas personas lograron encontrarla.

—¿Vieron el Etherium? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Si te refieres a la coraza sagrada que protege los templos, la respuesta es sí, eso era lo que estaban investigando.

—¿No los ahuyentaste? —preguntó Sakura y el joven la miró con indignación.

—¡No se me permite atacar a las personas! Por eso, me vi obligado a sellar esa entrada para evitar otra visita desagradable —respondió, frunciendo el ceño—. Lo que no pude evitar fue que se llevaran algunos trozos.

—¿Cuántas entradas tiene la cueva? —preguntó Shaoran. El joven levantó dos de sus dedos, dándole la respuesta.

—¿Recuerdas algo de esas personas? ¿Eran nativos de Eulyon? —preguntó Sakura.

El chico volvió a fruncir su ceño y, lentamente, negó con su cabeza.

—Lo lamento, princesa, pero las personas que ingresaron a la cueva eran parte de tu pueblo… lyrios —dijo.

—¿Qué…?

—Era un grupo de diez, pero recuerdo uno en particular —dijo—. Largo cabello negro y una mirada tan oscura como el abismo más profundo… al igual que su alma.

—Maldito Sawada… —murmuró Shaoran.

¡Eso era absurdo! Sakura no lograba entender… absolutamente nada. Siempre pensaron que Matsumoto y Sawada eran simples marionetas del rey Finn… y ahora ¿Resultaba que el conde era quien orquestaba todo el plan?

« _Por eso tiene tanta influencia_ » pensó, indignada. Se había ganado el favor del consejo y de algunos miembros de la corte gracias a su hallazgo, pero lo que aún no entendía era ¿Cómo Eulyon había terminado envuelto en todo eso? Al mirar a Shaoran, notó que estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Quería preguntarle y discutir sus teorías, pero por la expresión en su cara y la risa amarga que soltó, supo que no era el momento indicado.

Sakura llevó sus manos hasta las de él, despertándolo de su ensimismamiento. Shaoran apretó su mano en respuesta y le dio una sonrisa que, en vez de calmarla, la preocupó aún más.

—Si esos hombres regresan ¿Pueden llegar hasta aquí? —preguntó Shaoran. El joven negó con su cabeza—. ¿Aun si se trata de un ejército? —Esa vez, el chico no pareció tan seguro.

—No sé si la barrera pueda resistir contra un ejército… —dijo, preocupado—. Pero en dado caso, la logia de Ashyr acudirá para proteger el templo… aunque no son guerreros…

—Dejar que esos hombres se salgan con la suya durante la coronación, será…

—Dejarlos invadir esta cueva —completó Sakura—. No podemos dejar que eso pase. No solo se trata de Myridia o de Lyriamir… ¡La paz del continente depende de eso!

Sakura no sabía cómo había terminado Eulyon enredado en todo ese plan, pero, seguramente, con armas tan poderosas, conquistarían Myridia fácilmente y Lyriamir también caería bajo su poder. Las familias reales serían exterminadas y luego, los aliados de Myridia se verían obligados a someterse ante Eulyon… El continente entero sería arropado por el caos.

—Haremos lo que podamos para detenerlos —dijo Shaoran con convicción y Sakura asintió ante sus palabras.

En ese momento, los ojos del joven rubio resplandecieron, completamente dorados. Una sonrisa confiada y arrogante apareció en su rostro, dándole un aire completamente diferente. Más maduro.

—Ahora, puedo entender a Athor y su amor por los humanos. —Su voz fina se había enronquecido, al punto de hacerlo sonar completamente diferente.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—Escuchen —le interrumpió—. Lo que les dije, es cierto. Momentos oscuros vendrán, pero deben resistir. No pueden permitir que irrumpan en mi templo. Eso rompería el balance y no solo el continente estaría en riesgo.

El joven clavó su báculo en la tierra y luego, junto sus manos. Al separarlas, una hermosa espada apareció entre llamas azules. La funda era negra y tenía incrustadas varias gemas de color ámbar, muy parecidas al Lyrimber. Su empuñadura plateada era majestuosa e imponente, tenía un lobo en ella que parecía estar atacando con sus fauces abiertas.

—Llévala contigo —dijo, tendiéndola hacia Shaoran—. Su nombre es Reilyner, significa "Lobo oscuro" … Muy adecuado para ti.

—¿Por qué…?

—Athor te ha dado esa máscara para forjar tu carácter. Yo te doy esta espada, después de todo, soy el Dios del poder y la fuerza.

Sakura abrió sus ojos, sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras… y seguramente, Shaoran estaba igual que ella. No sabía qué hacer ¿Debía hincarse? ¿Reverenciarlo? Acalló un grito con sus manos al recordar que lo había amenazado con cortarle una mano.

« _¡Dioses! ¡Va a maldecirme por ofenderlo!_ »

Sakura se sorprendió al ver cómo Shaoran se arrodillaba ante el Dios y, asustada, lo imitó. Demasiadas preguntas pasaron por su cabeza ¡¿Cómo era posible que un Dios estuviera delante de ellos?! ¿Acaso había más Dioses caminando por la tierra sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?

« _¿Acaso Kaho… es la forma terrenal de Athor?_ »

Al principio pensó que era imposible, pero viendo al joven que estaba frente a ella, quizás no fuera tan descabellado. La mujer era demasiado misteriosa y ni siquiera Shaoran sabía mucho sobre ella.

—Tómala. —La voz de Ashyr volvió a llamar su atención.

Era obvia su turbación, aun así, Shaoran obedeció. Extendió sus manos hacia la espada y la tomó con firmeza.

—Desenfúndala.

Con cuidado, Shaoran comenzó a sacar la espada, revelando una hoja completamente negra. A pesar de eso, no perdía su fulgor.

—Pensé que… sería más pesada —susurró Shaoran, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no la pruebas? —El Dios tenía una sonrisa desafiante en sus labios—. Sé que deseas hacerlo.

Shaoran se levantó con lentitud, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse junto a él. Sakura pasó sus dedos por el hermoso grabado que tenía la hoja de la espada y la preciosa empuñadura. No sabía que palabras usar para describirla. Imponente, majestuosa, muy hermosa… justo como su nuevo dueño.

Con cuidado, Shaoran la apartó un poco y luego, agitó la espada en el aire un par de veces, revelando en sus labios una sonrisa emocionada y orgullosa. Nunca había visto una sonrisa como aquella en él y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Su balance es perfecto y gracias a su poco peso, puedo moverme con total libertad —dijo, maravillado.

—Prueba con la roca —lo instó Ashyr.

La roca que señalaba era demasiado gruesa. Cualquier espada se rompería tan solo con impactarla y ni hablar del daño que le ocasionaría al portador. Sakura miró al Dios en busca de algún atisbo de burla en su rostro, pero se veía demasiado confiado. Inseguro, Shaoran asintió, parándose justo delante de la roca.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no detenerlo y al verlo tomar posición, cerró sus ojos. No quería ver cómo la espada se hacía añicos. Escuchó el sonido de la hoja cortando el viento y luego… nada. Dudosa, abrió primero un ojo, notando con sorpresa que la roca había sido cortada y la espada seguía intacta.

—Al igual que la coraza que protege nuestros templos, la espada ha sido bendecida para que sea igual de resistente.

—¿Etherium…? —susurró, atónita.

—Sí… Un nombre demasiado ostentoso para una simple coraza —dijo, haciendo una mueca.

—Yo… aun no entiendo por qué…

—No te he dado esta espada para que te jactes de ser el guerrero más poderoso del mundo, Shaoran Li —dijo Ashyr, frunciendo su ceño—. En el momento que lo hagas, la espada se romperá.

—Pero con esa espada, Shaoran será muy poderoso —dijo Sakura, confundida.

—El verdadero poder no se mide por cuantos enemigos logres vencer o someter y mucho menos por el miedo que logres infundir —dijo—. Lo demuestras con esto —dijo, señalando hacia su pecho.

—No entiendo…

El Dios se acercó a Sakura y tendió hacia ella su puño. Al abrirlo, un hermoso y extraño colgante descansaba en su mano. Tenía grabado una estrella de seis puntas y en el centro, una hermosa piedra dorada brillaba, muy semejante a las pequeñas piedrecillas que estaban en la funda de Reilyner.

—Así como Athor valora la belleza del alma, yo valoro su fuerza. —Ashyr se acercó a ella para colocarle el medallón y sonrió—. Un alma noble es capaz de conquistar sin necesidad de luchar. No hay mayor poder que ese y aunque no seas consciente de ello, tu eres portadora de una gran fuerza.

—Yo no…

—Toda tu vida has sido denigrada por ser una hija bastarda. Aun así, eres incapaz de albergar odio y siempre has sido una valiente protectora de tu gente.

—Creo que… está exagerando…

—No lo hace —intervino Shaoran, tomando su mano—. Me brindaste tu apoyo incondicional cuando más te necesité, aun cuando no me conocías. Tú, mi Diosa, eres la persona más fuerte y valerosa que conozco y no me arrepiento de haberte escogido como mi compañera. —Shaoran llevó la mano de Sakura hasta sus labios para dejar un dulce beso en ella, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Esa es la verdadera fuerza de tu alma, Sakura Kinomoto y esa es la fuerza que yo valoro. Por eso, tú serás mi favorita y gozaras de mi bendición.

El Dios se acercó a ella y dejó un beso en su frente. Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para retener sus lágrimas, no se creía merecedora de tal presente. Soltó la mano de Shaoran para tomar el hermoso medallón que ahora colgaba de su cuello y pensó en las palabras de Ashyr.

Muchas personas se declaraban poderosos y hasta omnipotentes, pero eran incapaces de hacer algo por los suyos. Eso solo demostraba la pobreza de sus almas, como era el caso del conde Sawada y de los Matsumoto.

Gracias a Ashyr, Sakura entendió que el verdadero poder de una persona se medía por la capacidad que tenía para proteger a los suyos, sin perder su humildad. Aun se consideraba indigna de su bendición, pero agradecía al Dios por su confianza.

—Daré lo mejor de mí para no defraudarlo, mi señor. —Ashyr sonrió.

—Úsalo siempre, princesa —dijo—. Es mi símbolo y te brindará protección. Créeme, la necesitaras.

—Se… se lo agradezco mucho.

—Ya han conseguido las respuestas que buscaban. Incluso yo he conseguido mis propias respuestas. Ahora, deben volver.

Ambos asintieron y haciendo una reverencia, volvieron a agradecerle a Ashyr por su generosidad. Al levantar su mano hacia ellos, Shaoran la atrajo hacía él para envolverla en un abrazo protector. Un calor agradable rodeó su cuerpo e inconscientemente, cerró sus ojos. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado y mareado, como había pasado en un principio, pero fue tan solo por unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

—¡¿Están bien?! —preguntó Meilin.

—¿Dónde… estamos? —escucho preguntar a Shaoran.

—¿Cómo que donde están? ¡Estamos en la misma maldita cueva! —dijo Yue.

—¡De repente nos volteamos y ya no estaban! —dijo Frost—. Estábamos muy preocupados y esta maldita cueva esta maldita ¡Nos hace caminar en círculos!

—¿Cuánto tiempo desaparecimos? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Cómo… unos diez minutos —respondió Yue, más tranquilo.

¿Diez minutos? ¿Tan poco? Sakura había sentido que mínimo habían estado una hora en el templo de Ashyr.

« _¿Acaso fue mi imaginación?_ » pensó, confundida. Miró a Shaoran, lucía igual de liado que ella. Era imposible que los dos hubieran imaginado lo mismo ¿Cierto? Instintivamente, Sakura se llevó la mano derecha hasta su pecho y para su sorpresa y alivio, sintió el medallón que Ashyr le había obsequiado. Lo tomó con delicadeza y se lo enseñó a Shaoran.

—Fue real… —susurró Sakura.

Shaoran bajó su mirada hasta su cintura. Allí, relucía Reilyner con su funda majestuosa.

—Quiero irme… Esta cueva me da escalofríos —dijo Meilin, tomando la mano de Frost para encaminarse hacia la salida.

—Debemos notificar al rey y a tu padre lo que hemos descubierto —dijo Yue a su lado, pero Shaoran no dijo nada. Solo frunció sus labios.

—Lo mejor será volver al palacio y discutirlo cuando estemos todos —intervino Sakura.

El joven comandante resopló, pero aceptó su petición. Era obvio que Shaoran no estaba muy convencido de compartir la información que habían obtenido de Ashyr, pero era algo ineludible ¿Cómo explicar todo sin hablar del Etherium? Incluso, podían omitir todo el asunto del templo y del Dios, pero no el hallazgo del metal. No cuando Yue, Meilin y Frost sabían.

Tomó la mano de Shaoran y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Con ese pequeño gesto, lo único que buscaba era mostrarle que estaba allí para él y supo que lo consiguió al ver su hermosa sonrisa ladeada surgir.

El viaje de regreso se le hizo más corto que el de ida, probablemente por la incertidumbre que reinaba en su corazón. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su padre o el mismo Touya cuando supieran del Etherium y le asustaba en sobre manera que la codicia nublara sus sentidos. Bien era sabido que el falso poder, como lo llamaba Ashyr, cambiaba corazones y cegaba conciencias. Sakura soltó un suspiro y se obligó a si misma a pensar en positivo. Eran su padre y su hermano, ellos jamás se dejarían dominar por un sentimiento tan bajo como ese.

« _No son Sawada…_ » pensó con seguridad, cuando vio a lo lejos la ciudad.

Sus manos tomaron el medallón y repasó la estrella de seis puntas con sus dedos, haciendo una firme promesa. Si en algún momento, un miembro de su familia se desviaba del camino correcto, ella misma lo devolvería al sendero. Su pueblo no sufriría por la codicia y sed de poder de unos pocos.

Al llegar al palacio, Shaoran le ordeno a Yue que fuera por Eriol y luego, se encaminaron directamente hacia el invernadero. Estando allí, Sakura se dispuso a preparar té de Magnolia, pero no era solo para Shaoran. Meilin no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro e incluso Frost, que era el más tranquilo, se veía ansioso. Sakura soltó un suspiró y sirvió el té en una de sus teteras, todos iban a necesitar calmar sus nervios después de esa conversación.

Shaoran se acercó a ella y aspiró el aroma del té. A pesar de verse tranquilo, sus ojos mostraban la tormenta que se estaba desatando en su interior.

—¿Crees que sea correcto decirles? —susurró.

—Necesito saber qué clase de información logró conseguir Eriol para comprobar mi teoría.

—¿Con el suero de la verdad? —Shaoran sonrió.

—Eres muy lista, Diosa.

—Ya me lo has dicho antes.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo. Acostúmbrate. —Al guiñarle un ojo, Sakura negó con su cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa. Aun en momentos tensos como ese, Shaoran lograba hacerla sonrojar y reír.

La puerta del invernadero se abrió y en seguida, Eriol y Yue entraron. Al notar que el rostro siempre jovial y divertido de Eriol había desaparecido, el estómago de Sakura dio un vuelco. Posiblemente, necesitaría algo más fuerte que el té de Magnolia para calmar sus nervios.

—¿Lograste hacerlo hablar? —Eriol asintió con su ceño fruncido, al escuchar la pregunta de Shaoran.

—Te dije que lo lograría… pero lo que me ha dicho no es bueno.

Eriol se sentó en una de las sillas y se quitó sus lentes para limpiarlos. Sus ojos azules, siempre vivaces, ahora estaban turbios, eso no era bueno. Al colocarse de nuevo sus lentes, comenzó a narrarles lo que había logrado sacarle al prisionero. Según sus palabras, el sujeto había pertenecido a las fuerzas militares de Myridia, pero había sido desterrado hace mucho tiempo, perdiendo su rango y su honor.

—¿Sabes por qué fue desterrado? —preguntó Meilin.

—Esto les va a encantar… —dijo, soltando una risa amarga—. Durante la guerra con Velmar, el muy maldito le pasó información estratégica a nuestro enemigo. Era el mejor espía de la reina Korall.

Shaoran apretó sus puños con una fuerza desmedida. Sabía por las imágenes que había visto de sus recuerdos que esa guerra era un punto sensible para él.

—¿Quién lo contrató? —preguntó Frost. Era la primera vez que lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

Eriol guardó silencio por varios segundos. Al revelar el nombre de Haru Matsumoto, no quedaron más dudas…

Fue el turno de Shaoran para hablar y decirles lo que habían logrado averiguar en la cueva, evitando en todo momento hablar de Ashyr. La conclusión a la que había llegado, era muy diferente a la suya y mejor infundada.

Las conspiraciones, el apoyo de Eulyon… e incluso la ayuda que los traidores de Myridia les brindaban ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! El análisis de Shaoran se resumía en dos palabras, poder y dinero. La actividad económica de Lyriamir por muchos años se había basado en el mercado bélico, pero sin una guerra ¿Quién compraría armas? Por ese motivo, su padre había dirigido su política económica hacia otros rumbos desde su coronación, pero era difícil que viejos con pensamientos anticuados aceptaran ideas nuevas.

Por eso, el hallazgo de Sawada era tan importante. Les brindó la oportunidad de resurgir y también le dio a él mismo la oportunidad que seguramente buscaba para hacerse con el trono, manipulando a Matsumoto a su antojo para poder ganar influencia y poder. Ese sujeto supo cómo jugar sus cartas y obtuvo una ventaja abismal al conseguir un cliente tan sediento de poder.

¡Dioses! ¡Era tan irracional! ¡Los lyrios habían provocado una maldita guerra solo para vender armas poderosas!

Sakura negó con su cabeza e hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no largarse a llorar ¿Acaso no les preocupaba su gente? ¿No sabían que el rey de Eulyon buscaría la manera de dominarlos a ellos también para poder hacerse con el depósito de Etherium? Ese hombre buscaba el poder absoluto y ellos le habían dado la excusa perfecta para conseguirlo.

¡Y los traidores de Myridia! Esos desgraciados solo querían hacerse con el trono, enviando a Shaoran a una guerra que no iba a poder ganar y donde seguro, perdería la vida… Ahora entendía las palabras de Ashyr, el futuro que les esperaba no era muy prometedor.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Yue.

—No le diremos nada a Touya, ni al rey Fujitaka… de momento. Ya bastante tienen con la conspiración y la coronación… —dijo Shaoran, mirándola con preocupación.

Sakura lo entendía. La ambición de esos hombres no tenía límites y no se detendrían ante nada. El secuestro… ya era un hecho.

Nadie tocó el té, ni siquiera Shaoran… y ella no tenía ánimos para obligarlo. Soltando un suspiro, Sakura se levantó y le pidió a Shaoran que la acompañara hacia una pequeña habitación que usaba de depósito para poder hablar a solas. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su aprobación para que el plan funcionara.

Intentó varias veces comenzar la conversación, pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna. Era como si tuviera algo atravesado en su garganta que no la dejaba hablar. Su mirada iba de aquí para allá, evitando enfocar aquellos ojos ambarinos tan intensos.

Shaoran resopló, haciéndola dar un brinco. Sakura se regañó internamente ¡Debía calmarse si quería lograr convencerlo!

—La respuesta es no —dijo, sin darle chance de hablar.

—Pero si todavía no te he dicho nada…

—Puedo darme una idea —dijo, soltando un suspiro cansino—. Es demasiado arriesgado.

—Sabes mejor que nadie que… el secuestro pasará —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Tú mismo lo has dicho infinidad de veces. El plan tiene muchas fallas y hay huecos en la escolta.

—Huecos que llenaré con personal de confianza —dijo, masajeando el puente de su nariz. Cosa que hacía cuando estaba por perder la paciencia.

Ambos eran muy tercos, eso lo tenía claro, quizás por eso terminaban alegando tanto… aunque no se quejaba de las reconciliaciones. Sabía que era difícil para él enviarla a un terreno peligroso que no podría controlar, pero no había otra salida.

Cambiando de táctica, Sakura pasó su brazo bueno alrededor de la cintura de Shaoran y se fundió con él en un abrazo sorpresivo. Mantenía su cabeza baja, por eso no podía ver su expresión, pero por la tensión de sus músculos, sabía que estaba nervioso. Sonrió.

—Tengo miedo… pero sé que todo saldrá bien y podré volver a estar así contigo.

—Me juré a mí mismo no arriesgarte de nuevo —dijo, respondiendo a su abrazo.

—No tenemos opción… Por mucha vigilancia que pongan, ellos llegaran hasta nosotras. —Shaoran incrementó la fuerza de su abrazo—. No podrás evitarlo porque no estarás allí… pero si planeamos esto, juntos, estoy segura que funcionará.

Shaoran bufó. Ya estaba por ceder y por eso, lanzó la estocada final para desarmarlo.

—Confía en mí… por favor… mi príncipe. —dijo en myridio.

Al escuchar su gruñido, sonrió. Había vencido.

—Bien —aceptó por fin, pero antes de celebrar su victoria, Shaoran la sujetó con más fuerza—. Pero espero que estés preparada, princesa, porque quien te entrenará a partir de hoy, seré yo. No Meilin, no Yue. Yo. —murmuró cerca de sus labios.

Sakura se separó un poco y pasó sus manos por el pequeño espacio visible de su frente. Aún estaba avergonzada por haber visto sus recuerdos de esa forma, pero no se arrepentía. Shaoran había tenido que sufrir mucho debido a su máscara, pero gracias a ella, había forjado un carácter fuerte y bondadoso a su vez, que no dejaba de sorprenderla. Solo esperaba que, de ahora en adelante, pudiera vivir una vida plena y feliz, porque se lo merecía más que nadie.

—Te has convertido en un libro abierto para mí, Diosa —Shaoran acarició sus mejillas con dulzura y sonrió—. Sé que viste mis recuerdos en la cueva, pero no me molesta —dijo, sorprendiéndola.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes, cariño —le interrumpió—. Esos recuerdos forman parte de mí, de quien soy… y jamás renegaré de ellos. Aun no logro comprender la misión de esta máscara… pero gracias a ella y a lo que ha pasado, soy quien soy hoy. Quizás, Ashyr tiene razón y gracias a ella… es que estoy vivo.

El sonido de algo fragmentándose se escuchó. Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver las fisuras brillar, pero había una en particular que resplandecía con más intensidad. Su mano temblorosa viajó hasta ese preciso lugar, justo al lado del pequeño espacio que había dejado el pequeño fragmento que se desprendió el día anterior. De repente, sintió como ese pedazo de la máscara empezaba a ceder. Maravillada, Sakura hizo un poco de presión y luego, alejó su mano, trayéndose consigo un fragmento más grande que el anterior.

Al ver a Shaoran, acalló un grito con la mano que aun sostenía el fragmento. El lado izquierdo de su frente estaba libre de la máscara. El joven llevó sus manos hasta su rostro con rapidez y toco con desespero hasta dar con su piel. Sus dedos se pasearon con libertad por su frente y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Con lágrimas desbordantes, Sakura llevó sus dedos hasta esa zona del rostro de Shaoran, como lo había hecho él mismo. Tocó la piel tersa con extrema lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación electrizante que la recorría entera. A pesar de llorar, Sakura sonreía completamente extasiada.

—Cada vez falta menos…

—Gracias a ti. —Sakura negó.

—Tengo la ligera impresión que se debe a ambos… —dijo—. Pronto lo descubriremos y podré cumplir mi sueño.

—¿Qué sueño? —preguntó, con una sonrisa seductora… demasiado tentadora.

—Poder besar… tu cicatriz… —dijo en myridio.

—Estas provocándome… —dijo Shaoran, juntando sus frentes—. ¡Al diablo con el control!

Shaoran atacó sus labios sin piedad, robándole suspiros y gemidos que jamás pensó que dejaría salir de su boca. El corazón de Sakura latía tan rápido, que temía sufrir un colapso. Su deseo por él se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba y se hacía incontrolable. Shaoran Li había despertado la lujuria en ella y a pesar de sentirse abrumada y avergonzada… le encantaban todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando.

—Eres mi perdición, Sakura Kinomoto —dijo, al romper el beso de golpe—. Pero estoy dispuesto a perderme felizmente… si con eso puedo estar a tu lado…

¿Cómo no sonreír ante tales palabras? ¿Cómo no amarlo? Sakura sonrió y se refugió en sus brazos. Él también era su perdición y si era un pecado sentirse así, afrontaría el castigo feliz. Lo único que ella deseaba, era poder perderse entre sus brazos y poder estar a su lado, por siempre.

 **Bien, llegamos al capi 21 y de él obtuvimos un montón de información :D Varias personas se esperaban que el rubio fuero Kerberos y así era en un principio, pensaba darle el rol de sacerdote, así como Kaho, pero luego mi cabeza empezó a maquinar otras cositas y así quedó xD ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo soy sincera y digo que no haha**

 **Este capi lo modifiqué siete veces en total. No me convencía, cambie ordenes de hechos, cambié a Kerberos… en un principio le había dado la palabra a Shaoran, pero seguía sin convencerme… Luego decidí darle oportunidad a Sakura y me gustó mucho como quedó ;) Espero que a ustedes también :D**

 **¡Se nos viene la coronación! Ya estamos llegando al punto máximo. El desenlace está cada vez más cerca… sacando cuentas, estimo que queden unos cuatro o cinco capis más… triste, pero cada historia tiene un final… que puede ser el inicio de otra XD ¿Quién sabe? hehe**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;) y sigan atrapados como en un principio. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber sus ideas, sus expectativas e incluso consejos ;) Gracias a ustedes es que he logrado mejorar tanto ;D**

 **Un besote para todos y espero sus reviews.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla, bueno comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 22**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

—¿Cansada?

—No tanto… como el primer día —le respondió Sakura, haciendo una mueca irreverente que le pareció tierna.

Ya tenían alrededor de una semana entrenando juntos y debía aceptar que Sakura era una excelente aprendiz. Era rápida, certera y terriblemente escurridiza. Shaoran soltó un suspiro cansino. Era lamentable que solo estuviera aguantando el entrenamiento para no retractarse de su propia idea, porque realmente le veía futuro.

Aunque el plan fue ideado por Yue y Meilin en un principio, Sakura lo había adoptado como propio y lo había modificado a su antojo, obviamente bajo su supervisión, pero ya distaba mucho del plan original.

—Eres… demasiado estricto… e impetuoso ¿Lo sabías? —La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y cuando entendió sus palabras, le dio una sonrisa burlona que la hizo sonrojar.

Reprimir una carcajada por el doble sentido que ella misma les dio a sus palabras le fue imposible.

—¡Shaoran! —le regañó, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Yo no he dicho nada —dijo, con sus manos en alto—. Pero ya que estas tan seria, repíteme los puntos clave donde debes golpear a un enemigo.

Sakura resopló, pero contestó correctamente. No se necesitaba ser extremadamente fuerte para tumbar, atontar e incluso, desmayar a un atacante, solo saber cómo dar el golpe y donde darlo. Ojos, orejas, nariz, garganta, pecho, rodillas, tobillos y el más doloroso para un hombre, la ingle. Unos buenos golpes en cualquiera de esos puntos le darían la oportunidad de escapar sin necesidad de recurrir a la daga… o eso esperaba él.

—¿Cómo debes dar ese golpe?

—Depende del lugar que quiera golpear y de la situación en la que esté —respondió correctamente—. Por lo menos, si está frente a mí y quiere acercarse, puedo golpearlo en la nariz con el borde de mi mano extendida.

—¿Y luego?

—Un bonito golpe en la entrepierna —respondió, con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

—Perfecto… pero… —Shaoran comenzó a rodearla y la observaba con interés—. Si sale de la nada de repente y… — Al perderse de su vista, aprovechó para tomarla por la espalda e intentó alzarla.

Ya había hecho ese movimiento varias veces y el cuerpo de Sakura seguía respondiendo de la misma forma nerviosa, pero inmediatamente se repuso y respondió como esperaba. Enredó su pierna en la pantorrilla de Shaoran, ejerciendo presión e impidiéndole de esa forma que pudiera alzarla por completo. Un atacante real, en una situación parecida, la bajaría para tomar un mayor impulso y lo intentaría de nuevo. Así lo hizo Shaoran y ese era el momento para que Sakura atacara.

Un golpe con su parte posterior logró desestabilizarlo. Sakura se agachó, aun estando de espaldas a él, para tomar una de sus piernas, tumbándolo y luego, levantó la pierna de Shaoran, aplicando una palanca perfecta, mientras colocaba su pequeño pie directamente en su garganta. Un poco de presión allí, podría desmayar al adversario e incluso, podía romper la pierna si se lo proponía.

Sakura lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa socarrona. Se sintió orgulloso. Había progresado mucho en poco tiempo y respondía como debía hacerlo de acuerdo a la situación. Solo esperaba que, en una situación real, donde el miedo y la desesperación jugaran en su contra, reaccionara igual.

La joven lo soltó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo, pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Shaoran la jaló y uso su pie para tumbarla sobre él. El rostro de su Diosa se iluminó hermosamente y no pudo evitar dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios, como si fuera una pequeña travesura.

—¡Te estas aprovechando!

—Te lo advertí cuando comenzamos —dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—¡Te referías al entrenamiento! —respondió ella, inflando sus mejillas como una niña pequeña. Soltando otra carcajada, Shaoran la liberó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu veredicto?

—Saca la daga y te lo diré —respondió, recuperando su seriedad.

Sakura levantó un poco su falda, revelando la daga enfundada que tenía sujeta a su pantorrilla y la tomó con fuerza. Debido al corto tiempo, Shaoran enfocó sus enseñanzas únicamente en los movimientos que le darían ventaja para poder alejarse de su atacante.

Al acercarse a ella con claras intenciones de atacarla, Sakura movió la daga con la poca destreza adquirida. Aun así, lograba mantenerlo alejado.

—¿Qué sucede si me acero más? —preguntó. Sakura frunció su ceño y apretó sus labios—. Responde Sakura ¿Qué debes hacer si me acerco?

La joven tragó grueso y entonces… respondió.

—Hacerme la débil y esperar que estés lo suficientemente cerca… para clavar la daga.

—¿Dónde? —Sakura volvió a apretar sus labios—. ¡Esos hombres no tendrán piedad contigo, Sakura! ¡¿Dónde debes clavarla?!

—En el… pecho… cuello… o estómago —dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Seguramente, usaran el mismo veneno paralizante de la vez pasada para poder llevárselas —dijo, con expresión dura—. ¿Preparaste los antídotos? —Sakura asintió con lentitud—. Se los darás únicamente a las personas que están al tanto del plan.

—¿Qué pasara… con las demás? —Sakura retuvo el aliento al verlo negar.

—No sabemos si alguna de ellas está con el enemigo —dijo. Ahora que el lado izquierdo de su frente estaba libre, seguramente, Sakura estaba viendo las arrugas que provocaban su ceño fruncido—. Tampoco sabemos si se las llevaran a todas… y en dado caso que así sea, solo ustedes han sido preparadas para fingir parálisis e inconciencia. Ellas podrían estropear la actuación.

Al verla temblar, tratando de retener las lágrimas, Shaoran soltó un suspiro y se acercó para abrazarla. Su estremecimiento estaba perfectamente justificado. En pocas horas… todo comenzaría, todo sería real y ella debería tomar una decisión terrible. Su vida o la de sus enemigos. Estaba siendo duro, pero era por su bien… Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, mi Diosa, pero debes entender que…

—Lo sé… —dijo con voz queda.

—La daga es tu último recurso. Úsala solo si te ves en peligro de muerte ¿Entiendes? —Sakura asintió—. Lo que te he enseñado te permitirá escapar para buscar un lugar seguro donde esconderte hasta que nosotros lleguemos.

—¿Y si pasa mucho tiempo?

—No dejes que las dudas te aborden ahora. —Shaoran llevó sus dedos hasta el mentón de Sakura para levantar su rostro hacia él—. Yue estará vigilando desde las sombras y seguirá a los secuestradores para darnos la ubicación. Fue tu idea.

—Ahora no estoy tan segura.

—Cariño, eres valiente, eres fuerte y sobretodo, muy inteligente. Todo saldrá bien —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente—. Esos sujetos ni siquiera sabrán qué ocurrió.

Además de querer infundirle confianza a Sakura, sus palabras lo alentaban a sí mismo. Estaba aterrado, pero no podía demostrárselo. Durante esa larga semana había evaluado cientos de posibilidades, pero todas los guiaban a un escenario que no podría controlar. Esconderlas fuera del palacio, esconderlas dentro del palacio… incluso llegó a pensar en enviarlas a otro reino, pero todas las opciones derivaban en… no estar allí por si algo ocurría. Los enemigos tenían oídos y ojos en todos lados y, seguramente, se darían cuenta de sus ausencias. Tarde o temprano… irían por ellas donde quiera que estuvieran. Estaban obligados a continuar para acabar con eso de una buena vez.

Se habían preparado bien, ahora solo les quedaba encomendarse a los Dioses para que la suerte estuviera de su lado. De algo debía servir ser los favoritos de dos Dioses ¿Cierto?

Suspirando, Shaoran se separó de ella y la jaló hacia la salida del invernadero, ya había sido suficiente entrenamiento. Debían alistarse si querían llegar a tiempo al evento principal del festival.

Cada uno iba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Shaoran repasaba en su mente todo el plan. Meilin se infiltraría en el grupo de damas de la princesa, junto a Sakura y Tomoyo, para brindarles protección y apoyo. Eriol, por su lado, estaría con ellas como testigo y, por último, Yue, quien estaría esperando en las sombras y los seguiría luego, para revelarles el lugar donde las tendrían retenidas.

Ni Frost, ni él mismo podrían prestar apoyo porque debían estar presentes en la coronación. Su ausencia sería catalogada como un insulto a la hospitalidad de los lyrios y en una situación tan tensa como aquella, no podían darles más excusas a los traidores para deshacerse de ellos.

La ultima enseñanza que le había dado a Sakura, era que debía mantener su mente en frío en todo momento. No podía ser presa del miedo para poder analizar mejor su entorno y sus opciones. Él estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero… no estaba seguro si Sakura podría con tanto.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Shaoran se despidió de ella con un beso en su mejilla y se retiró hacia sus aposentos, acordando encontrarse en el jardín oeste para ir al festival.

Eriol lo recibió con una carta de su padre y por su rostro, no eran buenas noticias. Tragando grueso, desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer. Su padre exigía su regreso inmediatamente después de la coronación de Touya, con su veredicto final acerca de las intenciones de Lyriamir, sin excusas. También le informaba que una parte del ejército de Eulyon se había desviado hacia el sur, como lo había predicho Shaoran en su última carta.

Ya le había advertido a su padre a groso modo de la situación, evitando hablar del Etherium que encontraron en la cueva del Dios Ashyr. Shaoran siempre había calificado las verdades a medias como mentiras… pero no podía arriesgarse a contarle la verdad a su padre y que ese mensaje cayera en manos del consejo de ancianos de Myridia.

Shaoran le devolvió la carta a Eriol y entró en su habitación, en completo silencio. Llevó su mano hasta ese espacio libre de su frente y lo masajeó, tratando de despejar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a surgir. Sentir su piel, después de tantos años, era regocijante y quizás por eso, el pequeño masaje le resultó tan efectivo.

Se acercó al espejo y observó su reflejo. Gran parte de su rostro todavía estaba cubierto por su máscara, pero el ver ese espacio libre le brindaba esperanzas de volver a ver su rostro. Sonrió y negó con su cabeza. Hace tantos años que no se veía a si mismo… posiblemente, hasta había olvidado como lucía su cara ¡Incluso dudaba de los recuerdos que tenía de la cicatriz en su sien! Volvió a enfrentar su reflejó y llevó su mano hasta la máscara.

—Pronto nos separaremos, vieja compañera. Tu objetivo está casi completo, estoy seguro… y mi Diosa también lo está.

Luego de tomar un largo baño, se aventuró en el armario. Necesitaba ropas sencillas para poder pasar desapercibido entre las personas… aunque tener el rostro cubierto con una estola no era sinónimo de ser "discreto". Soltó un suspiro y se decidió por unas ropas grises que, a pesar de ser sencillas, no perdían su elegancia.

Al estar listo, salió de su habitación, encontrándose con la mirada burlona de Touya.

—Buena elección para pasar inadvertido… si no fuera por tu máscara.

—Llevaré una estola. —Touya negó con su cabeza, sin borrar su sonrisa. Aun así, la preocupación estaba presente en sus ojos—. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, alteza?

El joven frunció su ceño y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la amplia sala. No tenía que conocerlo muy bien para saber que estaba preocupado por sus hermanas.

—No había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarte por el asunto de tu máscara… Me alegra mucho.

—Pero no es por eso que estás aquí ¿Cierto?

—¿Crees que todo salga bien?

Shaoran evidenció cómo el príncipe retorcía sus dedos con insistencia y luego hacía puños sus manos entre sus ropas. Sonrió al recordar que Sakura hacía lo mismo cuando estaba nerviosa.

Podía sincerarse con Touya, pero estaba seguro que, al saber lo que tenían planeado, preferiría suspender todo y Shaoran necesitaba que la coronación se llevara a cabo. Un nuevo rey era sinónimo de esperanza, no solo para el pueblo, sino para los reinos vecinos que buscaban una forma de recuperar la paz perdida.

—Todo va de acuerdo al plan.

—Hemos notificado que Midori no asistirá a la coronación por una nota anónima que amenaza su seguridad —explicó—. Mi abuelo se lo ha creído y, por lo que dijeron nuestros espías, culpa a Sawada de no seguir el plan original.

—Obviamente, Sawada lo habrá negado y ahora sospecha de tu abuelo —dijo, sonriendo con astucia—. Crear incertidumbres en el seno enemigo es una buena táctica.

—Debo aceptarlo. Los myridios son muy buenos planeando estrategias… y es por eso mismo que estoy preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que siempre has estado en contra de este plan —dijo Touya, frunciendo aún más su ceño.

Shaoran suspiró y luego, lo miró con fijeza. Lo más correcto sería decirle toda la verdad e incluso, aguantarse los improperios que, seguramente, le diría al enterarse de toda aquella locura, pero, nuevamente, optó por quedarse callado.

—Siento que hay algo que no me estás diciendo…

—Quiero que entiendas que todo lo que he hecho, es por el bien de tu coronación y por el bien de tus hermanas —dijo, sin desviar su mirada—. Principalmente, por Sakura.

—Sigues pesando que el plan fracasará ¿Cierto? —Shaoran no respondió—. Dejaras que fracase…

—Debes aceptar que los enemigos no se esperan nuestra pasividad y por eso se confiaran… —dijo, con calma aparente. Shaoran se levantó y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Touya—. Hoy es tu día, Touya. Concéntrate en eso. De tu actuación serena, también dependemos nosotros.

Podía leer la incertidumbre en sus ojos oscuros y sus ganas por seguir preguntando. Por eso, agradeció internamente cuando lo vio asentir y levantarse para encaminarse hacia la puerta, pero antes de adentrarse en el pasillo, Touya se giró hacia él con una expresión burlona en su rostro.

—Por cierto, espero que sepas agradecerme luego por lo que he hecho por ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Shaoran, confundido.

—Cuando veas a mi hermana, lo sabrás —dijo, soltando una carcajada estruendosa antes de salir.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —No supo que responderle a Eriol que venía saliendo de su habitación, pero eso carecía de importancia. Touya Kinomoto ya había logrado su objetivo, picar su curiosidad.

A paso seguro, Shaoran tomó la estola que usaba para tapar su rostro y, junto a Eriol, se dirigió al jardín oeste. No dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Touya, pero al ver a Sakura en el jardín, lo entendió a la perfección.

Estaba hablando animadamente con Tomoyo. La sonrisa que adornaba sus labios iluminaba su rostro, levemente maquillado, y el hermoso vestido que llevaba la hacía lucir como lo que era, una hermosa princesa que le había robado el corazón sin proponérselo.

Shaoran sonrió al notar como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y no pudo evitar recorrerla entera con su mirada. Sakura tenía una belleza natural y seductora, digna de una deidad, pero aquella prenda tan delicada y hermosa que adornaba su cuerpo, despertó en él un deseo incontrolable. No era un vestido tan llamativo como los que solía usar la princesa Midori, pero su sencillez no le quitaba la hermosura… y debía recalcar que el color rosa le quedaba muy bien a su diosa.

Sakura aún no notaba su presencia, pero Tomoyo si lo vio apenas puso un pie en el jardín. De lejos, le hizo señas para que guardara silencio.

—Recuérdame agradecerle a Touya más tarde —le dijo a un confundido Eriol y, sonriendo, comenzó a acercarse.

Debido al cascabel que usaba en su muñeca, Sakura podía saber cuándo estaba cerca de ella. Ese había sido el motivo por el cual se lo había colocado, pero esa vez, deseaba volver a sus viejos hábitos de sorprenderla por la espalda. Tomó la pequeña campanilla que colgaba de su muñeca para que no sonara y se acercó, dando pasos cuidadosos.

Shaoran sonrió. Sakura todavía no se daba cuenta de su cercanía. Al estar a escasos tres pasos de ella, levantó su mano hacia ella y dejó caer la pequeña campanilla para advertirle de su presencia. La respuesta de su novia, fue la esperada.

Sakura dio un respingo y se giró con torpeza hacia él, mostrándole su rostro sonrojado en todo su esplendor. Shaoran sonrió complacido. Las reacciones que causaba en ella, eran un deleite y estaba seguro que jamás se cansaría de provocarlas y de apreciarlas.

—¡Me asustaste! —exclamó, llevando una de sus manos hacia su pecho, como solía hacerlo siempre. Shaoran sonrió—. La idea del cascabel era que me avisara de tu presencia.

—Y lo hizo —dijo, con burla.

—¡Cuando ya estabas aquí! ¡Eso no es justo!

—No hablemos de justicia, cariño. Tú me has golpeado primero con tu belleza —dijo, dándole esa sonrisa que sabía le encantaba.

Nuevamente, el sonrojo fue espontaneo y precioso.

—Creo que debemos dejar el cortejo para después, si queremos llegar a tiempo al evento de las lámparas —dijo Eriol, aguantando la risa.

—O puede cortejarla mientras caminamos, alteza —propuso Tomoyo, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Sakura que lo hizo reír.

—Le tomaré la palabra, Tomoyo —dijo Shaoran.

El joven se colocó la estola alrededor de su cuello y cabeza, dejando libre únicamente la zona para poder ver. Luego, se acercó a Sakura, brindándole su brazo.

—Será un honor y un placer para mí, escoltarla, mi princesa —dijo en myridio.

Sakura lo miró, aun con su rostro sonrojado. A Shaoran le encantaba verla nerviosa debido a su causa. Dando pasos inseguros, Sakura se acercó y enlazó su brazo con el suyo, desviando su mirada hacia Eriol y Tomoyo que ya se habían adelantado un poco.

—Eres demasiado galante cuando te lo propones —dijo, mirándolo de reojo.

—Lo cual es todo el tiempo, siempre y cuando sea contigo, Diosa. Y debes aceptar que te encanta que sea así. —Sakura sonrió complacida y se acercó un poco más hacia él.

—Debo darle la razón —aceptó para su sorpresa—. Y espero nunca cambie… por favor, mi príncipe —añadió en myridio.

—Nunca —le respondió también en su idioma, comenzando a caminar por los largos pasillos que los conducirían hacia la salida sur del palacio.

Caminar por las calles de la ciudad le resultó relajante. Era como si dejara encerradas las tensiones y preocupaciones entre las paredes del palacio.

El día que habían salido al lago, no se detuvo a apreciar lo que esa pintoresca ciudad le ofrecía. Era muy diferente a su ciudad natal, Volmyr, pero igual de bulliciosa y alegre. Los ciudadanos iban de aquí para allá, sin reparar en ellos. Sakura le señaló una tienda que ofrecía dulces muy vistosos y un poco más allá, una tienda de pan que estaba llena de clientes.

—Son muy famosos porque venden un pan delicioso y fresco. —Shaoran sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

Un hombre, acompañado de un niño pequeño salían felices de la tienda, compartiendo uno de los panes que habían comprado.

Esa escena, normal para muchos, lo transportó a Volmyr, muchos años atrás, cuando solía escaparse con su padre para comprar los dulces artesanales que solo el señor Fa vendía. Tendría cinco años a lo mucho, pero podía recordar el sabor de aquellos chocolates que compartió con su padre varias veces. La obsesión que Shaoran tenía con los dulces, en especial con el chocolate, la había heredado de su padre, sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando Shaoran volvió a prestar atención, ya estaban en la plaza central de la ciudad. Estaba abarrotada de personas y todos llevaban en sus manos lo que se convertiría más tarde en lámparas flotantes.

—Deberíamos comprar las nuestras, falta poco para el evento —dijo Tomoyo, mirándolos desde adelante.

Se acercaron hasta un pequeño puesto, atendido por una mujer y su pequeña hija. La hermosa niña, de ocho años a lo mucho, no dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero esa pequeña le resultaba conocida de algún lugar.

Aprovechando que la madre estaba ocupada con las ventas, Shaoran se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña, para enfrentar directamente aquellos ojos color avellana, rebosantes de inocencia.

—¿Me tienes miedo, pequeña? —Shaoran se sorprendió al verla negar con su cabeza.

—A veces, las personas malas parecen buenas y las personas buenas… parecen ser intimidantes —respondió ella con tranquilidad.

La niña se acercó con lentitud y aflojó su estola, dejando un poco al descubierto su máscara dorada. La pequeña sonrió.

—Muy hermosa.

—¿Te parece? —La niña asintió.

—Esta máscara le ha dado muchos problemas, alteza —dijo, misteriosamente—. Pero… eso ha sido porque usted se ha dejado eclipsar por completo, al punto que todos lo conocen por ella y no por la verdadera belleza de su alma ¿Cierto, "Príncipe de la máscara"?

Shaoran estaba impactado por sus palabras. No lograba comprender cómo aquella niña sabía tanto de él… y parecía ser tan sabia. La pequeña, sonriéndole con un adorable sonrojo, rebuscó entre todas las lámparas y luego, le extendió la más hermosa.

—Pida su deseo, alteza. Le aseguro que esta lámpara llevara su plegaria hasta los Dioses.

Shaoran la tomó con lentitud. Aún se sentía un poco abrumado, pero agradeció el gesto de la pequeña.

—Has hecho una buena elección —dijo Eriol, a su lado.

—Me la ha dado la pequeña.

—¿Qué pequeña? —preguntó Sakura.

—Esa que está… —La niña había desaparecido.

Shaoran estaba confundido. Era imposible que lo hubiera imaginado ¡Incluso tenía la lámpara que ella le había dado! Se levantó y miró en todas las direcciones, hasta que dio con ella entre la multitud. La niña le sonreía cálidamente, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Al perderla de vista por unos segundos, debido a una persona que se atravesó en su campo de visión, la pequeña desapareció y en su lugar estaba…

—Kaho… —susurró Shaoran, con sus ojos atónitos.

La mujer pelirroja mantenía su sonrisa cándida. Ahora entendía porque la pequeña le resultaba tan familiar. Eran los mismos ojos avellana de aquella hermosa mujer que le había colocado la máscara. Su cabello rojo resplandecía, igual que la última vez que la vio, haciendo contraste con las hermosas ropas blancas que llevaba.

Sakura hizo ademan de acercarse, pero, levantando su mano, Shaoran la detuvo. Si ellos no habían sido capaces de verla en un principio, era porque así lo había deseado Kaho. Sin despegar su mirada de él y sin borrar su sonrisa, la mujer inclinó su cabeza en su dirección y luego, desapareció entre el mar de personas.

« _El momento se acerca, pero confió en que podrás con esto y más. Después de todo, usted es mi favorito, alteza…_ » escuchó la fina voz en su cabeza.

Shaoran sonrió. Después del encuentro con Ashyr, había sospechado que quizás "Kaho" era solo una fachada que Athor usó para acercarse a él. Ahora, estaba seguro.

Muchas personas se habían acercado a él a lo largo de su vida cuando pensaba que no podría más. Personas que siempre sabían qué decir y qué hacer para animarlo a seguir adelante. La Diosa de la belleza nunca lo abandonó, siempre estuvo a su lado para aconsejarlo y protegerlo.

—¿Te dijo algo de la máscara? —preguntó Sakura, preocupada.

—Nada que no supiera ya —dijo, sonriendo.

« _El momento de resurgir está cerca… ¿Cierto, Athor?_ »

Soltando un suspiro, Shaoran decidió enfocarse en su Diosa personal. Tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó hasta el centro de la plaza donde se lanzarían las lámparas, siendo seguidos de cerca por Eriol y Tomoyo. Estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de personas que estaban reunidas allí, pero, más allá de eso, le sorprendía el ambiente alegre que se respiraba, muy diferente a lo que se vivía dentro del palacio.

Sakura sonreía como nunca. A pesar de hablar con su amiga, en ningún momento soltaba su mano y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. No podía dejar de observarla, de retratar cada detalle en su memoria. Las suaves pecas que se distribuían por su rostro le daban un aire tierno e inocente que le fascinaba. El cómo arrugaba su nariz cuando algo no le agradaba, el brillo de sus ojos color jade y… sus labios. Su forma, su textura y su sabor… era algo que no se cansaría nunca de apreciar y saborear, porque los labios de su Diosa se habían convertido en su delirio, su peor adicción.

Moría por poder probarlos, justo como lo hizo hace más de una semana en aquel pequeño deposito. Jamás había dado un beso como aquel, jamás había robado tantos suspiros de la boca de una mujer… pero, sobre todo, ninguna mujer había logrado despertar sus instintos más oscuros y secretos… de una forma tan arrebatadora. Solo ella, su Diosa, su princesa. Necesitaba, le urgía que ese matrimonio se llevara a cabo cuanto antes, porque no sabía hasta cuando iba a poder controlar su hambre por ella.

Desviando sus ojos de la tentación que representaba los labios color cereza de Sakura, divisó a su prima a lo lejos, en compañía de Frost. Shaoran sonrió al ver la enorme sonrisa de su prima favorita. Estaba radiante, luciendo un hermoso vestido celeste y blanco que él mismo le había obsequiado hace algunos meses.

—Meilin se ve contenta —dijo Sakura a su lado. Shaoran asintió.

—Y yo estoy feliz por poder verla así.

—La quieres mucho ¿Cierto?

—La amo —dijo, sin titubeo—. Es como la hermana menor que jamás tuve. Siempre ha cuidado de mí y yo de ella… Ahora, ese trabajo le corresponderá a Frost.

—Jamás dejaras de velar por ella. —Sakura soltó una risa suave y melodiosa.

—Tendré otro deber que cumpliré con todo el placer del mundo.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuál?

—Cuidar de la Diosa que ha robado mi corazón, de mis hijos y de un reino entero que dependerá de mí.

Al verla de reojo, sonrió. Su rostro estaba adornado nuevamente por un hermoso sonrojo.

Las voces de las personas fueron mermando hasta convertirse solo en un murmullo. Sakura le explicó que ya era hora de pedir sus deseos y que debían hacerlo en silencio.

Observó a su alrededor. Familias enteras escribían sus plegarias en un pequeño pergamino que luego amarraban de sus lámparas, pero lo que más abundaban, como ya se lo había dicho Sakura en el lago, eran parejas.

Algunos, escribían sus deseos por separado y los colocaban en la misma lámpara, otros, escribían sus deseos juntos en un único pergamino.

Shaoran observó a Sakura, indeciso. Era la primera vez que participaba en un evento como ese y no sabía que esperaba ella. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban escribiendo cada uno en un pergamino diferente y luego, los colocaron en la misma lámpara. Shaoran sonrió con socarronería y le guiñó un ojo a su primo, quien le regaló una mirada molesta, que disminuía su efecto por el sonrojo evidente de su rostro.

Sakura le tendió un pergamino y una pluma, sonriéndole.

—¿Ya escribiste tu deseo?

—Mi deseo es que tu plegaría sea escuchada —dijo ella, con una sonrisa—. No aspiro a nada… mi príncipe. Solo estar a… tu lado… siempre —dijo en myridio.

Iba a tener que prohibirle hablar en su idioma porque cada vez que lo hacía, era más difícil controlar su ímpetu, aun haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza. Shaoran extendió ambas manos hacia ella. Con una, tomó el pequeño pergamino con la pluma, y con la otra, jaló a Sakura hacía él, encerrándola entre su brazo y su cuerpo, mientras las pequeñas manos de ella descansaban en su pecho.

—Eres una tentación terrible para mí, Diosa —dijo en myridio.

A pesar de estar sonrojada, Sakura le dio una sonrisa resplandeciente y sincera, esa que tanto le gustaba admirar.

Shaoran dejó un pequeño beso en su frente y entonces, comenzó a escribir su deseo. Sin palabras adornadas, ni elegantes, solo dejó que su corazón tomara control de su mano para exteriorizar su única plegaria a los Dioses.

El joven extendió la lámpara que la misma Athor le había dado y anudó el pequeño pergamino en él, para luego encenderla. Poco a poco, la lámpara fue tomando forma.

—¿Cuál fue tu deseo? ¿Tiene que ver con tu máscara? —preguntó Sakura, desbordando curiosidad en su mirada.

Shaoran la atrajo hacía él nuevamente, con su mano libre, y besó su frente, dejando sus labios más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar cálido y suave.

—He vivido muchos años con ella y no me molestaría hacerlo hasta el día de mi muerte —dijo, sonriéndole—. Mi único deseo, Diosa, es que, pase lo que pase esta noche, vuelvas a estar entre mis brazos en la mañana… y te quedes allí, por siempre.

Sakura pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazó con toda su fuerza. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control, pero no era por el frío. Shaoran, sin poder aguantarlo más, soltó la lámpara donde había depositado su más ferviente deseo, para fundirse con ella en un abrazo desesperado. Un abrazo que demostraba lo que quizás sus palabras no eran capaces de transmitir. Su miedo, su desespero, su preocupación… pero también, quería transmitirle con ese abrazo, su esperanza de poder estar a su lado nuevamente y… su amor por ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta, cientos de lámparas flotaban a su alrededor, siguiendo la suya hacia el cielo que ya se había oscurecido. Shaoran cerró sus ojos sin soltar a su Diosa, aspirando su dulce aroma.

Debido a su máscara, sabía que la magia y los Dioses existían en su mundo, pero jamás había sido fiel a ninguno. Nunca había dicho una plegaria, ni siquiera a Athor, porque muy en el fondo, la culpaba de la vida desgraciada que la había tocado vivir. Incluso, había llegado a maldecir el día, la hora y el lugar donde le fue impuesta su maldición… pero, en ese pequeño instante, teniendo a Sakura entre sus brazos, rezó por primera vez.

« _Protéjanla y devuélvanla a mí… Se los imploro…_ »

Rezó a Ashyr, suplicó por su protección y fortaleza… y también rezó a Athor. Ahora que sabía que jamás lo había dejado solo… esperaba que la Diosa permaneciera a su lado para guiarlo hasta los brazos de Sakura nuevamente…

« _Tú me guiaste hasta aquí, hasta sus brazos… Vuelve a hacerlo después de esta noche. Te lo suplico, mi señora_ »

El camino de regreso al palacio estuvo regido por el silencio. Todos guardando para sí sus más profundas preocupaciones y temores. Shaoran no quería separarse de Sakura hasta que fuera necesario. Dejarla ir, significaba entrar en un sueño gobernado por la angustia y el dolor, una pesadilla de la cual no iba a poder despertar hasta tenerla de nuevo con él.

—Estarán bien —dijo Eriol, posando una mano sobre su hombro—. Le has enseñado bien… incluso Tomoyo sabe defenderse mejor que yo. —Shaoran trató de sonreír, pero en su estado… le era imposible.

Pasos en el pasillo llamaron su atención. Al levantar su mirada, se sorprendió al ver a su prima… completamente castaña.

—¿Qué… cómo…?

—Es una peluca. No te preocupes —dijo, restándole importancia.

—El rosa te queda bien… —dijo Eriol, burlándose de las ropas que Meilin llevaba puesta. Un vestido que Aoi, la dama principal de Midori, había conseguido para ella.

Shaoran soltó una suave risa que hizo sonreír a sus primos. Jamás podría agradecerles tanto apoyo y dedicación hacia su persona. Shaoran se acercó a ellos y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de sus primos, sonriéndoles.

—Gracias. —Eso no era suficiente, pero la sinceridad con la que había pronunciado esa simple palabra, hizo que los ojos de ambos se cristalizaran.

—La cuidaré con mi vida —dijo Meilin. Shaoran negó con su cabeza y lentamente, se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente.

—No solo la quiero a ella de regreso, querida —dijo en myridio—. Necesito a mis dos comandantes a mi lado para guiarme, como siempre lo han hecho.

Shaoran limpió una lágrima traicionera que corrió por la mejilla de su prima y luego, sintió un ligero golpe en la zona libre de su frente.

—Siempre quise hacer eso cuando éramos niños —dijo Meilin, con una sonrisa radiante, muy contagiosa.

Las palabras de Shaoran murieron en su boca cuando la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, se abrió. Las jóvenes salieron ya ataviadas con vestidos muy similares al de Meilin, pero de diferentes colores. Sakura llevaba uno de color verde, mientras que Tomoyo llevaba uno de color lila.

—Muy hermosas —dijo Eriol, a su espalda.

El vestido era más sencillo que el que tenía puesto anteriormente, pero de igual forma, resaltaba la belleza de su Diosa. Shaoran dio un paso al frente para tomar la mano de Sakura y dejó un beso en su mano.

—Una Diosa, sin duda. —Sakura sonrió.

—Debes irte… —susurró—. Todavía tienes que prepararte para la coronación.

—Sakura tiene razón —dijo Meilin—. Frost ya se está preparando en tus aposentos para que luego puedan salir juntos.

Nuevamente, el desosiego abordó su alma sin piedad. Apretó su mano alrededor de la de Sakura, sin querer soltarla. Su boca estaba completamente seca y su corazón latía desbocado. Incluso sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Sakura se acercó a él y, poniéndose en puntillas, besó sus labios con suavidad.

—Estaremos bien —dijo, aun sobre sus labios—. Volveré a ti.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos con fuerza y entonces, la dejó ir. Con cada paso que ella daba, un pedazo de su alma se fracturaba y se iba con ella. Dejarla partir, sabiendo que estaría en riesgo, que no podría protegerla, era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Al abrir sus ojos, estaba completamente solo. La misión de Eriol era escoltarlas hasta los aposentos de Midori y permanecer allí para servir de testigo luego.

Ordenándose a sí mismo serenarse, Shaoran emprendió camino hasta sus aposentos y entró directo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropas. El atuendo real que había usado el primer día que llegó a Lyriamir esperaba por él, extendido sobre su cama.

Cerró sus ojos e inspiró profundamente, reteniendo el aire por algunos segundos. Eso generalmente calmada sus nervios antes de las batallas. Al dejar salir el aire, abrió sus ojos. Su mirada había cambiado. Shaoran había vuelto a colocarse la máscara de indiferencia que usaba frente a sus enemigos. Una muy diferente a la máscara dorada que adornaba su rostro, una que no reflejaba la tempestad que se estaba desarrollando en su interior.

Tomó a Reilyner y se la enfundó en su cintura. El lobo oscuro resplandeció, listo para entrar en batalla. Esperaba no tener que desenfundarla, pero si debía hacerlo, no lo dudaría dos veces. Protegería a Sakura, protegería a la familia real de Lyriamir y al reino entero de la codicia desmedida de aquel hombre. Sawada sería vencido en su propio juego.

Al salir de su habitación, se encontró con el ceño fruncido de Frost. Desde que lo conoció, el joven siempre le había manifestado que usar las ropas reales de Zahiria era un incordio para él, porque eran justo del color que más le desagradaba. Eran azules… justo como la gema que colgaba de su trenza. Esa que odiaba, pero que debía usar porque lo identificaba como un miembro de la realeza de su reino.

Shaoran negó con su cabeza, sonriendo, y palmeó su espalda amigablemente.

—Es hora… —el joven asintió y lo siguió, fuera de los aposentos.

Enseguida, los pocos guardias myridios que no estaban protegiendo a las princesas, los rodearon y los escoltaron hasta el lugar donde sería la coronación. El mismo jardín donde habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Touya.

Todo estaba preparado. Las personas ya habían tomado sus posiciones alrededor de un escenario hexagonal que habían colocado en el centro. Fujitaka Kinomoto estaba sentado al lado de su esposa, la próxima reina madre. Ambos ataviados en sus ropas reales y en la cabeza del rey, descansaba la corona real que solo los soberanos de Lyriamir podían tocar.

Shaoran se quedó mirando más tiempo del adecuado a la reina. Sus ojos verdes no se despegaban del altar hexagonal al que Touya subiría dentro de poco. Esperaba ver algún atisbo de preocupación en ella, pero en su rostro había carencia de cualquier expresión. Era como si su mente estuviera ausente, como si fuera una cascara vacía sin alma. Solo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su padre, pudo ver algo. Miedo puro.

Frost tocó su hombro para llamar su atención y le hizo señas para dirigirse al lugar que les correspondía, a unos cuantos pasos del rey saliente. Shaoran paseó su mirada por los presentes. El consejo completo estaba allí, ubicados al lado izquierdo de un hombre que reconoció como el sacerdote que dirigiría la ceremonia. Los nobles de Lyriamir que no estaban al tanto del plan, no dejaban de murmurar y señalar con disimulo la silla vacía al lado de la reina, aquella que debió ocupar Midori en un acto tan importante.

—Sawada no está —dijo Frost, activando todas sus alarmas.

Shaoran tensó su mandíbula y de inmediato, le hizo señas a uno de sus guardias, el joven que en todo momento había cuidado de su puerta y que se había ganado su confianza.

—¿Sucede algo, mi señor?

—Necesito que seas discreto, Shen —dijo Shaoran, sin despegar sus ojos del altar—. Ve a los aposentos de la princesa Midori y busca a Eriol. Dile que Sawada no está aquí.

—Como usted ordene, alteza.

Shaoran siguió los pasos rápidos del joven hasta que se perdió entre los arboles del jardín. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y trató de serenarse para no reflejar en su rostro la preocupación que sentía en su interior.

—Seguramente, es una casualidad.

—En este mundo las casualidades no existen, Frost. —Ese era un hecho infalible en el cual creía… pero, por primera vez, esperaba estar equivocado.

Shaoran siguió paseando su mirada por los alrededores. Otros representantes de los reinos vecinos estaban presentes, menos de Eulyon. Incluso reconoció a la prima de la reina Korall de Velmar. La mujer que había firmado el tratado de rendición en su nombre durante la guerra que sostuvieron contra ellos.

Las voces fueron mermando cuando las sacerdotisas ingresaron al jardín. Los bordes azul marino resaltaban el blanco puro de sus ropas y los adornos dorados que llevaban en sus cabellos les daban un toque casi divino. Seis mujeres en total que llevaban en sus manos un objeto diferente, simbolizando el poderío de los seis seres celestiales que les brindaban protección y guía. La ceremonia de coronación había dado inicio.

El martillo de la fuerza de Ashyr, una hermosa máscara de rostro completo que representaba la belleza de Athor, una rosa de oro que encarnaba la femineidad de Nym, la espada de Klauth para la masculinidad, una corona de hojas doradas, como símbolo de sabiduría de Lea y, por último, la balanza de la justicia de Sythor.

Cada una se ubicó en una punta del hexagrama dibujado en el piso del altar y comenzaron un cantico sagrado tan antiguo como la tierra misma. Un cantico cuyo significado era conocido solo por los elegidos. Los tambores comenzaron a sonar y esa fue la señal para que Touya ingresara al jardín. Sus pasos eran lentos, siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban los tambores y su mirada estaba fija en el altar donde debía subir.

Shaoran se proyectó en el joven que se convertiría en rey. Dentro de poco, él tendría que seguir los mismos pasos y realizar las mismas acciones, ya que la ceremonia de coronación era igual en todos los reinos.

Al llegar al centro, Touya se arrodilló y espero. Las jóvenes sacerdotisas comenzaron a caminar hacia él y sin dejar de cantar, dejaron su preciada carga alrededor del joven que se convertiría en el nuevo soberano. Ese era un símbolo de total obediencia y sumisión a la voluntad de los Dioses. Fuera o no devoto, ese era un requisito obligatorio de todo nuevo rey.

El sacerdote que presidía el acto, entró en el hexagrama con una lámpara de incienso y comenzó a rodearlo a paso lento, simbolizando la aprobación de los Dioses al nuevo soberano y su bendición al nuevo reinado que comenzaba a partir de ese momento.

El hombre, dejó la pequeña lámpara en el suelo y sacó de sus ropas un pequeño recipiente donde, seguramente, tenía el aceite sagrado que debía untar en la frente de Touya. Finalizado el acto, el rey saliente se colocó de pie y caminó hasta su hijo. Su mirada estaba llena de una profunda preocupación, pero el orgullo que sentía por su hijo era indiscutible.

—Mi reinado ha finalizado —dijo el rey—. Un nuevo sol saldrá pronto y con él, un nuevo soberano guiará a nuestro pueblo hacia la paz y la prosperidad. —Fujitaka Kinomoto llevó sus manos con lentitud hacia su cabeza y la despojó de la hermosa corona dorada—. Que la sabiduría de Lea sea tu guía. Que la fuerza de Ashyr te mantenga en pie en los momentos difíciles. Que la justicia de Sythor siempre gobierne tu juicio. Siempre rige y guía a tu pueblo con la benevolencia de Nym. Que la espada de Klauth no tenga piedad cuando llegue el momento de defender a los tuyos, y que Athor siempre te muestre la belleza del mundo.

Cuando la corona por fin estuvo sobre la cabeza de Touya, el joven se levantó e hizo una reverencia ante el rey saliente.

—Juró cumplir a cabalidad mi deber. Los Dioses serán mis guías y que se apiaden de mi alma si llego a romper este juramento.

—¡Un nuevo rey para Lyriamir ha surgido! —anunció el sacerdote.

Todos los presentes, incluido el consejo, se postraron ante los pies del nuevo rey.

Shaoran respiró tranquilo porque la ceremonia había culminado bien, pero su sosiego duró poco, al notar como varios guardias irrumpían en el lugar.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven a invadir este lugar?! —exclamó uno de los miembros del consejo.

—¡Lo lamentamos mucho! —dijo un joven que reconoció de inmediato. Era uno de los capitanes del escuadrón que debía proteger a Midori y a Sakura.

El estómago de Shaoran dio un vuelco al notar que su rostro estaba completamente ensangrentado.

—Hemos fallado, majestad. —dijo, hincándose a sus pies—. ¡La princesa Midori ha sido secuestrada! —anunció a toda voz.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y el caos dominó la escena. La respiración de Shaoran era errática y su juicio comenzaba a nublarse por la desesperación y el miedo.

—Eriol… —El susurro de Frost lo hizo levantar su mirada y entonces, se encontró de lleno con los ojos azules de su primo que venía caminando hacia él, siendo ayudado por el joven guardia que había enviado momentos antes… y Tomoyo y Aoi venían con ellos.

A Shaoran no le importó lo que pensaran los demás, dejó que sus pies corrieran hasta encontrarse con ellos. Eriol tenía una herida en su hombro y respiraba con dificultad.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —escuchó la voz de Touya a su espalda.

—Tenías razón… —dijo Eriol, con dificultad—. Demasiados infiltrados…

—Incluso dentro del grupo de damas… dos de ellas… Jamás sospeché… —añadió Aoi, llorando—. ¡Le he fallado, majestad! ¡No pude proteger a mi señora! ¡Disponga de mi como mejor le parezca! —gritó, lanzándose al suelo.

Tomoyo se arrodilló a su lado, tratando de calmar el llanto de la pobre chica.

—Eriol… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente?

Shaoran temía escuchar la respuesta, pero era necesario, y cuando su primo le respondió, pudo conservar la poca calma que le quedaba.

—Solo se… llevaron tres damas, además de las princesas… Eran las más llamativas… —dijo, bajando su mirada avergonzado—. Meilin… incluida. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo… Lo siento…

Un punzante dolor de cabeza martilló su cabeza sin piedad e incluso sintió unas inmensas ganas de vomitar. Sacudió su cabeza varias veces, necesitaba enfocarse, no podía dejar que el miedo lo gobernara y nublara sus sentidos.

« _¡No seas presa del miedo, Shaoran! ¡Tú Diosa depende de ti!_ » pensó, tratando de serenarse.

—¡Maldición! —El grito de Touya llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

Sus puños estaban tan apretados, que sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos. No paraba de repetir, una y otra vez, que eso había sido su culpa. Frost posó su mano sobre el hombro de Touya y le recordó que Meilin estaba con ellas.

—Sé que no se lleva bien con mi prometida, majestad, pero puedo asegurarle que ella no permitirá que les pase nada.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó de repente Haru Matsumoto—. Estas dejando por el suelo el orgullo de un Matsumoto.

—¡Yo no soy un maldito Matsumoto! ¡Soy Touya Kinomoto! —espetó, enfrentando, iracundo, la mirada de su abuelo—. Comienza a rezar, Haru Matsumoto, porque si a mis hermanas les pasa algo, tu cabeza será la primera en rodar.

—Eres solo un niño perdido...

—Subestimar a su enemigo es el primer error que cometieron —dijo Shaoran, con una frialdad capaz de congelar el mismo infierno—. Espero que luego no ruegues por la benevolencia de Nym, Matsumoto, porque yo mismo exigiré tu cabeza.

Shaoran se giró, pasando el brazo ensangrentado de Eriol por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió, al ver que Touya hacia lo mismo con el brazo contrario de su primo. Cuando estaba por llegar a sus aposentos, los gritos de un hombre llamaron su atención. Era el joven capitán que siempre acompañaba a Yue en sus misiones.

Al acercarse, hizo una reverencia ante ellos y les brindó un reporte que les devolvió las esperanzas.

—Todo salió de acuerdo al plan, mi señor —dijo—. No se percataron de nuestra presencia y el comandante, junto a un grupo de tres, ya se encuentran en persecución.

—¿El rastro?

—Inicia en la salida sur del palacio.

—Bien. Debemos prepararnos para la guerra.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Touya con el ceño fruncido.

—A que deberás enfrentar tu primera batalla como rey, Touya Kinomoto. Vamos a recuperar a tus hermanas. —Shaoran libero a Touya del brazo de Eriol y lo miró con fijeza—. Informa a tu padre lo que ha pasado y convoca con discreción a la guardia real. Ellos son solo fieles al rey.

Confundido, Touya asintió y se alejó, quedando en encontrarse en la salida sur del palacio.

Shaoran llevó hasta sus aposentos a Eriol e hizo que un médico lo atendiera, bajo la vigilancia estricta de Tomoyo. Una vez en su habitación, Shaoran se despojó de sus ropas reales y abrió el único armario que no había tocado desde que llegó a Lyriamir.

—Lucharemos juntos nuevamente, vieja amiga… —dijo, pasando sus dedos por los detalles dorados de su negra armadura. Shaoran miro sobre su hombro las fauces abiertas de la empuñadura de su espada—. Espérame, Diosa. Reilyner aullará esta noche y volverlas a estar entre mis brazos por la mañana… Es una promesa.

 **Bien, chicos. Llegamos al capi 22. Más información y por fin ¡La coronación! Estuvo larguísimo, lo sé… pero a medida que escribía no podía parar. Al principio estaba preocupada que la inspiración no me llegara, pero realmente el capítulo se escribió solito :D ¿Se lo esperaban así? ¿Esperaban encontrarse con Athor? ;) yo no XD Eso surgió solito haha**

 **Este capi no lo modifiqué ni una vez. Los sentimientos se desbordaron, las acciones fueron fluidas y hasta un par de lágrimas brotaron mientras escribía. Los sentimientos que Shaoran muestra, su preocupación por Sakura, su amor… fue tan intenso que realmente sentí mi piel de gallina cuando volví a leerlo para editarlo.**

 **¡Entramos en el clímax! ¡El secuestro ha pasado! ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Dónde rayos estará Sawada? ¡Dios! El desenlace está casi a la vuelta de la esquina xD…**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;) y sigan tan atrapados como en un principio. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber que les gustó más, que puedo cambiar cuando lo edite o si quedó bien como está ;) Recuerden que gracias a ustedes es que he logrado mejorar tanto ;D**

 **Un besote para todos y espero sus reviews.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla. Ha comenzar…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 23**

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba en esa posición. Su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido y sus muñecas escocían, debido a las rozaduras causadas por la cuerda que la tenía sujeta. Sakura sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de disminuir el desagradable mareo causado por el tambaleante movimiento del carruaje.

Podía escuchar la voz de Shaoran en su cabeza, repitiéndole, una y otra vez, que debía mantenerse lúcida y alerta ante cualquier situación. No desmayarse, prestar atención a todo, evaluar el terreno y buscar las mejores opciones para mantenerse a salvo. Esa era su única misión… y temía estar fallando estrepitosamente.

Las ventanas oscuras, cubiertas con una especie de pintura, no le permitían ver nada del exterior. No sabía dónde estaban, ni a dónde se dirigían, pero por los constantes saltos del carruaje, era obvio que no estaban transitando por uno de los caminos principales.

« _Han tomado una de las rutas abandonadas que atraviesan el bosque_ » pensó, frunciendo su ceño.

Un salto inesperado y descomedido, la hizo caer sin piedad. Su cabeza rebotó en el asiento y sus muñecas ardieron al rozar la cuerda sin control. Sakura mordió su labio para no soltar un quejido. Había resistido latigazos, incluso una puñalada. Ese escozor no era nada para ella.

—¿Estás… estás bien?

Apenas podía vislumbrar a su hermana en la oscuridad, sentada frente a ella. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar desde que todo comenzó. Su voz vacilante y temblorosa le reveló que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo, en silencio. Sakura también sintió ganas de llorar por toda la impotencia que sentía, pero no podía derrumbarse. No en ese momento. Debía buscar alguna forma de desechar el pánico y el arrepentimiento que comenzaban a hacer mella en su corazón.

Jamás había estado tan asustada en toda su vida. Su cuerpo temblaba y la ansiedad estaba carcomiendo su alma. Pensó en su padre, en su pobre hermano, en su dulce mejor amiga y en Shaoran. Si ella estaba aterrorizada, no podía ni imaginar el desasosiego que estaban experimentando ellos en ese instante.

« _No te derrumbes ahora, Sakura. Tienes que ser fuerte… todos confían en ti_ » se animó a sí misma.

Sakura se levantó nuevamente y respiró profundo. Se obligó a recuperar la serenidad de su corazón y enfrentó los sollozos ahogados de Midori. Esas lágrimas solo eran un pequeño fragmento del terror que seguramente estaba viviendo su hermana… una chica que jamás se había enfrentado al verdadero sufrimiento.

Ashyr le había dicho que su alma era fuerte y poderosa, era momento de demostrarlo.

—Todo estará bien —susurró.

—¿Cómo estás tan… segura?

—Solo lo sé… —dijo, sintiendo un agradable y extraño calor en su pecho que venía de su medallón—. Además, nuestro hermano es muy sobre protector. —Sakura soltó una ligera risilla y continuó—. Estoy segura que vendrá por nosotras.

—Jamás esperé que… Enid y Yilda fueran unas traidoras…

Sakura frunció su ceño y a pesar del ardor en sus muñecas, convirtió sus manos en puños. No podía evitar sentirse frustrada por la traición de su propia gente. Shaoran se lo había advertido, pero nunca lo creyó posible… o más bien, no quiso creerlo.

Los enemigos sabían detalles del plan que solo conocían algunos aliados de su padre. Incluso supieron por cual ventana entrar, la que daba justamente a la habitación de Aoi, donde estaban refugiadas. De esa forma, lograron evadir la mayor parte de los guardias que esperaban en la antesala. De esa forma, compraron el tiempo suficiente para controlar la situación.

¡Era absurdo! Incluso conocían el protocolo de la coronación. Habían esperado el momento exacto para que los tambores que anunciaban al nuevo rey, enmascararan el ataque. A partir de ese momento, todo se volvió un caos.

Los infiltrados que estaban entre los guardias, también atacaron, causando confusión entre sus protectores. La única que estuvo en total calma durante la conmoción, fue Meilin. La joven se mantuvo ajena a la batalla porque eso era lo que debía hacer, pero no por eso bajó la guardia. En todo momento, estuvo al frente para evitar que alguna de ellas resultara herida, pero jamás esperaron que el ataque real viniera desde atrás.

Dos damas de Midori fueron las responsables de dar el golpe de gracia, como había predicho Shaoran. Un ligero corte al costado con dagas envenenadas.

—Tu antídoto… fue muy efectivo… —La voz de Midori resonó en la oscuridad, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

—Fue idea de Shaoran…

—Él si se esperaba algo así ¿Cierto? —Sakura no respondió—. Somos demasiado ingenuas… Yo solo… yo creí que éramos amigas…

—No es tu culpa… —dijo, tratando de calmarla—. No sabemos si estaban bajo amenaza…

—Quiero creer… que así fue… —dijo en voz queda.

Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar al aire cuánto tiempo llevaban en aquel maldito carruaje al sentir otro salto. Su sorpresa fue enorme al escuchar la respuesta de su hermana.

—Alrededor de… dos horas… —respondió, tímidamente—. He estado contando el tiempo como me enseñó la señorita Meilin.

Contar el tiempo era un detalle muy importante que había olvidado, pero que, gracias a los Dioses, su hermana no. Sakura trató de imaginar el mapa de Lyriamir que tantas veces había estudiado. Habían salido por el lado sur de la ciudad y en ningún momento sintió que el carruaje cambiara de dirección. Eso significaba que estaban mucho más allá del lago Lyria, rumbo a la cordillera.

—Podríamos lanzarnos del coche… No se esperan que estemos despiertas —dijo Midori, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Soltando un suspiro, Sakura se negó. En esas condiciones, era una completa locura. No sabían dónde estaban, podrían perderse en el bosque y estaban maniatadas. Debían seguir con el plan y rogar a los Dioses para que Yue estuviera siguiéndoles el rastro.

De repente, el carruaje comenzó a bajar la velocidad, hasta detenerse. Varios pasos se escucharon afuera y enseguida fingieron estar semiconscientes, justo como deberían estar si el veneno no hubiera sido contrarrestado desde el principio.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió. La poca luz de la luna que entró, delineó la figura de un hombre vestido de negro. Llevaba su rostro cubierto por una estola, dejando solo a la vista sus ojos. El sujeto subió y a paso firme, se acercó a Sakura. Agarró su mentón sin delicadeza y la obligó a beber agua de un recipiente.

—Bebe. Ya estamos por llegar. —De inmediato, Sakura reconoció esa voz y ese acento tan particular.

Se obligó a mantenerse tranquila, a pesar del miedo que comenzaba a recorrerla. Ese era el mismo sujeto que había asesinado sin piedad al viejo herbolario y que, seguramente, también había acabado con Izami y los mercenarios que Yue había capturado vivos.

—El agua las despejará —dijo, acercándose ahora a Midori para obligarla a beber del mismo recipiente—. Su nuevo señor las quiere en una pieza y completamente lúcidas.

Antes de bajar del carruaje, el sujeto volvió a girarse hacia Sakura y fijo sus ojos en ella. Esa vez, Sakura no pudo disimular el miedo que sintió al enfrentarlo. Esa mirada carecía de sentimiento. Oscura, gélida y vacía… como un pozo sin fondo. Jamás había enfrentado unos ojos como aquellos. Ni siquiera los ojos de Sawada mostraban tanta perversión.

Se acercó nuevamente y la tomó del mentón, examinándola, viendo a través de ella. El tono frío y burlón que usó al hablarle, le heló la sangre.

—¿Qué estará sintiendo mi señor en este momento? —Sakura no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo hablar en perfecto myridio—. Un lobo tan temperamental como él… Debe estar aullando, completamente desesperado, sin saber qué hacer para recuperarte. —En ese momento fue claro para ella que estaba refiriéndose a Shaoran—. Perder a su amada será poco, comparado con lo que tengo preparado para él en Myridia… ¡Será interesante ver sus reacciones! —Soltando una carcajada, casi demente, bajó del carruaje y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

El carruaje volvió moverse, pero Sakura no prestó atención. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno al asesino. Ese sujeto no era como los mercenarios myridios que los atacaron en el jardín. No. El dinero no movía sus acciones.

Sus palabras, su tono de voz tan gélido, su forma de expresarse… Sakura no solo comprobó el origen noble de ese hombre. Al recordar esos ojos negros tan siniestros, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y su corazón se agitó, preocupado. Ese hombre… disfrutaba el hacerle daño a Shaoran.

« _Debo advertirle…_ » pensó, aterrada.

No se trataba de un hombre común. Sakura podría jurar que, por su forma de hablar, interactuaba mucho con Shaoran. Debía buscar la forma de descubrir su identidad y alertar a sus amigos del enemigo que tenían en su propia casa… porque estaba segura que ese sujeto era peligroso… y mucho.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no detalló nada del corto trayecto que recorrieron. Si no fuera por su hermana que estaba alerta al tiempo, no habría podido calcular la duración total del recorrido desde el palacio. Dos horas y treinta minutos, tiempo suficiente para llegar al borde de la cordillera.

El mismo hombre volvió a abrir la puerta. El cuerpo de Sakura tembló sin control y al parecer, eso lo regocijaba. Su mirada oscura brilló con sadismo puro. Sin sutileza, la obligó a levantarse y la arrastró fuera del carruaje. En su interior, Sakura gritaba y forcejeaba para liberarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba paralizada, como un pequeño cervatillo delante de un cazador.

—La hermosa Diosa tiene miedo… miedo… miedo… —canturreó en myridio—. Sin tu lobo protector, no eres nadie.

Ese fue el impulso que Sakura necesitó para volver en sí. Se sintió avergonzada. Había caído en su sucio juego de dominio, dejándolo entrar y permitiéndole desestabilizar sus raíces.

El recuerdo de su madre apareció en su cabeza. Siempre sonriente, siempre valiente, siempre tan sabía… incluso el día de su muerte.

— _El miedo y la tristeza solo marchitaran tus pétalos, mi niña._ —le dijo aquel día, cuando partió de su lado, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas—. _Por eso, debes ser fuerte, incluso en los días de tormenta. Recuerda… el agua puede arrancar un árbol de la tierra, pero solo si sus raíces son débiles. Deja que las experiencias te alimenten y fortalezcan tus raíces, hija._

La joven jaló de su mano con todas sus fuerzas y detuvo su andar. Estaba pasando por el peor diluvio de su vida, pero había fortalecido muy bien sus raíces. No sería derribada. El miedo no la marchitaría.

« _Esto solo me fortalecerá aún más_ » pensó, decidida.

Cuando el joven se giró hacia ella, Sakura frunció su ceño y enfrentó con valentía su fría mirada.

—Interesante… Tus ojos ya no muestran miedo.

—Ni volverán a mostrarlo ante ti —respondió Sakura, sin desviar su mirada.

—Eso lo veremos luego. —Acercó su mano para tocarle la cara, pero Sakura sacudió su cabeza, arisca. Los ojos del hombre volvieron a brillar con diversión—. La desesperación y el miedo son fáciles de provocar. Tenlo siempre presente… princesa.

Sin borrar la perversión de su mirada, el joven volvió sobre sus pasos, rumbo al carruaje. Sakura se quedó mirando su espalda con recelo. No podía entenderlo. Era un sujeto demasiado extraño. Jamás había conocido una persona que disfrutara tanto el causarles miedo a las personas.

Midori bajó del carruaje, lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra. Incluso trató de morder al myridio que la traía a rastras. Esa era una mera actuación para brindarle el tiempo suficiente a Sakura de analizar el lugar.

Observó los alrededores sin perder más tiempo. Estaban en un campamento militar que se alzaba a lo largo de un claro. La cordillera estaba cerca, cinco kilómetros al sur a lo mucho. Eso significaba que el lago Lyria estaba a una hora de viaje a caballo hacia el norte.

Había arboles cortados a un lado, indicándole que ese no era un claro natural. Levantar ese campamento, seguramente, les había tomado varios días, pero no los suficientes para armar una defensa a su alrededor. Si el grupo de Yue los había seguido exitosamente, tendrían la ventaja en un ataque sorpresa. Ellos podrían analizar el terreno enemigo desde la protección que les bridarían los árboles e incluso podrían atacar desde el bosque con arcos sin ser detectados, antes de lanzarse al ataque directo.

Sakura buscó la mirada de su hermana, quien asintió al verla. Su misión comenzaba a partir de ese momento. Buscar una forma de huir y refugiarse en algún lugar seguro, fuera en el bosque o en alguna de las tiendas de campaña, preferiblemente la que usaban como almacén de alimentos porque nunca las buscarían allí.

Los gritos de una chica llamaron su atención. Un segundo carruaje había llegado y de él, iban bajando las otras dos damas de Midori que habían sido secuestradas, junto a Meilin.

Su corazón se regocijó al verla, sana y salva. No podía describir el alivio enorme que sentía, como si le hubieran quitado una enorme piedra del pecho que le impedía respirar. Meilin dejaba que la zarandearan de aquí para allá, actuando muy bien su rol de chica débil y desamparada. Incluso, fingía muy bien el miedo y repudio que podrían causarle las miradas y palabras lascivas que aquellos hombres lanzaban.

—¡Llegaron mis preciosas invitadas! —Escuchar la voz del conde Sawada le revolvió el estómago.

Venía en compañía de dos nobles de Lyriamir. Uno era el duque Miwa y el otro… era el hijo del consejero Himura. Ahora entendía por qué la información se había filtrado. Taiki Himura era íntimo amigo de su padre, había participado en las reuniones secretas y, seguramente, conocía el plan de principio a fin. La presencia de su hijo en ese lugar podía significar dos cosas, la traición del amigo de su padre o… que padre e hijo persiguieran metas distintas. Sakura se inclinaba más por la segunda opción, porque muchas veces había visto al consejero defender al rey… pero quizás eso era una fachada para mantenerse cerca de su padre. Últimamente, no se podía confiar en nadie.

Sakura regresó su mirada a Sawada, al sentir la intensidad de sus ojos sobre ella. Lo enfrentó con todo el temple que había adquirido a lo largo de su vida. Ese hombre creía tener poder sobre ella, pero era su culpa. Después de todo, el miedo era poder… ese pequeño enfrentamiento con el myridio se lo había demostrado.

Decidió entonces, cerrar las ventanas que les dejaba ver a través de ella. Sakura se colocó una máscara de indiferencia para ocultar sus emociones. Siempre había criticado a Shaoran por hacerlo, pero ahora, lo entendía. Por su poca o casi inexistente malicia, Sakura solía mostrarse ante todos sin escudos, sin protecciones, dejando su alma completamente expuesta. Un error que pensaba corregir.

—¡Oh! Parece que has aprendido bien de nuestro lobo —dijo Sawada, al notar su cambio de actitud. Sakura no respondió—. ¡Lamento recibirlas en un lugar como este! Pero… ustedes comprenderán que mi hogar será el primer sitio donde van a buscarlas.

« _Bien. Si creé eso, no sospecha que Yue venía siguiéndonos_ » pensó Sakura, orgullosa.

—Si nos buscan en ese lugar, es porque usted es digno de desconfianza, conde Sawada —dijo Sakura, completamente calmada.

—¿Crees que eso me importa? —preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Mi querida Sakura ¿No ves que todo salió como lo planeamos? ¡Incluso me facilitaron el trabajo al colocarlas en un mismo sitio! —se burló—. ¡Mis dos hermosas princesas! —Al verla arrugar su ceño, el conde sonrió—. Es impresionante lo que una mujer enamorada puede revelar ¿No lo creen?

Sakura apretó sus puños al entender el trasfondo de sus palabras. Esa era la pieza faltante del misterio. El por qué Keiko Matsumoto había colaborado tanto con el conde. Incluso poniendo a su propia hija en riesgo.

—La reina fue de mucha ayuda —habló por primera vez el duque.

—Un par de palabras bonitas, un buen trato y escuchar sus penurias, hicieron que cayera rendida a mis pies —se burló el conde—. ¡Al punto de confiarme sus más profundos secretos!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Midori.

—Las mujeres son demasiado estúpidas cuando se enamoran —dijo el conde, riéndose, sin separar sus ojos oscuros de Sakura—. Hacen todo lo que su domador pide, sin replicar ¡Es magnífico! ¡Incluso aceptó dejar a su hija en mis manos!

Sakura sintió nauseas ¿Realmente Keiko Matsumoto había sido tan estúpida? ¿Había creído un hombre como ese?

—Le prometimos que nada malo le ocurriría, alteza —dijo el joven Himura—. Y cumpliremos nuestra palabra. Nadie tocara ni un cabello suyo.

—Hasta el día que seas mi esposa, obviamente —añadió el conde.

Al dar un paso hacia Midori, Sakura se interpuso, desafiándolo directamente. Sawada la miró divertido.

—Eso no pasará —siseó Sakura.

—Al parecer, nuestro querido lobo de Myridia es una mala influencia ¿No lo cree usted, joven? —dijo el conde al myridio que estaba de espectador, sin obtener respuesta—. El matrimonio se llevará a cabo en dos días. Es una realidad —continuó.

—¡Mi hermano no lo permitirá! —gritó Midori.

—Su majestad hará lo que nosotros exijamos para mantenerlas a salvo, igual que el anciano Matsumoto —dijo el duque.

No tenía que pensarlo mucho para deducir lo que ellos querían. No buscaban la aprobación de Touya para explotar la cordillera y obtener el Etherium. Esos sujetos estaban ejecutando un plan para apoderarse del reino, muy diferente al plan original que había ideado el consejo de ancianos.

—Mi hermano jamás abdicará al trono —dijo Sakura con seguridad.

—Tu insolencia y tu inteligencia son tus principales atractivos, mi flor —dijo el conde, acercándose peligrosamente—. Disfrutaré mucho el domarte. Será muy… placentero.

Al sentir sus largos dedos sobre su mentón, Sakura giró su cabeza con desdén. El solo roce de sus dedos la hizo sentir sucia. El conde sonrió con malicia.

—El rey abdicará y el conde será la mejor opción para tomar su lugar —dijo el duque.

—Soy el noble más influyente de Lyriamir, el Etherium está en mis tierras y la "única" princesa del reino será mi esposa. No hay mejor candidato.

El hombre les reveló todo lo que habían querido saber todo ese tiempo. El cómo había conseguido el Etherium y como Matsumoto besó sus pies al contárselo. Sawada había pasado de ser un cero a la izquierda, a ser el noble con más poder. Participaba directamente en las decisiones del consejo y manipulaba a su antojo los negocios del reino a su favor. Fue así como logró contactar con Eulyon, cuando Haru Matsumoto comenzó la negociación de la mano de Midori con el rey Finn, a espaldas del rey.

—¡Todo el continente besa el piso por donde camino! —se jactó—. ¡Incluso los dos reinos más poderosos me rinden pleitesía!

Sakura miró al myridio con disimulo. El joven no se movía, no hablaba, solo los miraba con especial interés. Como si fueran el mejor espectáculo que había visto en su vida.

Su mirada volvió a Sawada que seguía con su monologo de grandeza. Ese sujeto no podía ser más estúpido ¿Acaso no veía que el rey Finn lo estaba manipulando a su antojo para conseguir lo que quería? Sakura resopló. El único títere era él y no se daba cuenta.

« _La arrogancia será su perdición_ » pensó Sakura. Mientras más alto volara el conde, más estrepitosa será la caída.

—¿Pero qué clase de anfitrión soy? —dijo Sawada—. Deben estar agotadas. He dispuesto para ustedes la mejor de las tiendas y tendrán a su disposición a tres de mis concubinas. Son mis favoritas, así que traten de llevarse bien con ellas.

Sakura detalló a las tres chicas que dieron un paso al frente. No se molestaron en cubrir los moretones y señales de estrangulamiento en sus cuellos.

« _Ese maldito hombre es un enfermo_ » pensó Sakura.

—Mis… mis damas…. —soltó de repente Midori.

Sakura se giró hacia las jóvenes, no hacían más que llorar, refugiadas en Meilin.

—Son un regalo para mis hombres. —El llanto se intensificó cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del conde—. Pueden llevarlas a la caballeriza ¡Espero se diviertan!

Los hombres tomaron a las dos damas y se las llevaron a rastras entre gritos y llantos. Inmediatamente, los ojos de Sakura buscaron los de Meilin. No mostraba miedo y hasta se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo. Leyó claramente la palabra "tranquila" en sus labios, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía sentirse tranquila al saber que Meilin iba a estar rodeada de hombres con malas intenciones.

Uno de los guardias comenzó a empujarla hacia el lado contrario, perdiendo así de vista a su amiga. Sakura tragó grueso y se obligó a serenarse. Era Meilin. Esos hombres no sabían con quién estaban tratando. Posiblemente, terminarían heridos antes de ponerle un dedo encima.

« _Sí… ella es el lobo carmesí. Estará bien…_ »

Las llevaron a una de las tiendas más grandes, posiblemente, la que pertenecía a Sawada. Los guardias las obligaron a entrar a empujones y luego, las dejaron solas con las concubinas del conde. Las chicas se veían delgadas y completamente domadas por el miedo.

Sakura buscó la mirada de su hermana. Iba a ser sencillo quitárselas de encima.

En la cama improvisada, había dos vestidos que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

« _Ese bastardo…_ » pensó, completamente indignada.

Sakura volvió sus ojos a las chicas. Estaban disponiendo todo para asearlas. Al ver cómo dos de ellas se acercaban, se obligó a cerrar sus ojos. Esas chicas eran víctimas, al igual que ellas, pero no por eso podían dejarse apresar. Shaoran se lo había repetido hasta el cansancio. Llegado el momento, iba a tener que decidir entre ella u otra persona… y ese momento había llegado. Al sentirse libre, Sakura no esperó más.

En un rápido movimiento, le atestó un golpe fuerte y certero en la boca del estómago a la chica, causándole un desmayo instantáneo. Inmediatamente, fue por la otra que estaba preparando el baño. No le dio el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar, impulsó su mano extendida hacia su rostro y la golpeó en su nariz. Luego, girando su cuerpo, dejó caer su mano con fuerza en el cuello de la chica. Dos menos.

Cuando se giró hacia Midori, se sintió orgullosa al ver como su hermana tenía dominada a la joven, apuntándole el cuello con su daga.

—Camina —le ordenó Midori.

La chica obedeció y caminó hacia una esquina. Midori le señaló a Sakura unas cuerdas que estaban cerca. Ataron a la joven de manos y pies y la amordazaron para que no pudiera gritar.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó su hermana. La daga en su mano temblaba sin control.

Si ponían un pie fuera de aquella tienda, las verían de inmediato. Sus ropas eran demasiado llamativas. Sakura observó a las dos chicas que estaban inconscientes. Llevaban ropas sencillas y un poco sucias, evidencia de que llevaban días en ese lugar.

« _No tenemos otra alternativa_ »

Sakura se acercó a una de ellas y comenzó a desvestirla. Al ver las cicatrices y las heridas en su cuerpo, retuvo el aire ¿Qué clase de infierno le había tocado vivir a aquella pobre chica? Sakura tragó grueso y siguió con su trabajo, hasta despojarla completamente de sus ropas. Al levantarse, se las extendió a Midori.

—No quiero…

—Debes hacerlo —le interrumpió, con voz firme—. Necesitamos pasar desapercibidas.

Volvió a extenderlas y esa vez, Midori las aceptó. Mientras su hermana se cambiaba, Sakura desvistió a la otra chica. Sus ojos se aguaron, no podía evitar sentir empatía por esas pobres mujeres que estaban en manos de ese malnacido.

Mientras se vestía, no podía evitar pensar ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Shaoran jamás hubiera llegado a Lyriamir? ¿Habría terminado ella de la misma forma? Era una posibilidad que le heló la sangre.

« _Shaoran me ha salvado… de todas las formas posibles y sin saberlo_ » pensó… sintiendo una calidez agradable que la motivo a seguir adelante. Él había visto en ella, la valentía que ella misma no sabía que tenía y siempre estaría agradecida con él por sacarla a flote.

Sakura tomó las ropas de Midori para vestir a una de las mujeres y luego hizo lo mismo con sus ropas. Entre ambas, ataron a las chicas de pies y manos, como habían hecho con la única que estaba consciente. La pobre muchacha no hacía más que llorar.

Sakura se acercó y se arrodilló delante de ella, abrazándola mientras acariciaba su sucio cabello.

—Lamento mucho… lo que te ha tocado vivir… —dijo, con voz partida—. Te prometemos terminar con esta pesadilla. Podrán ser libres.

Al separarse de ella, fue Midori quien limpió las lágrimas de la joven y le sonrió con sinceridad. Su hermana, al igual que ella, estaba floreciendo en medio de la peor tormenta de su vida… Eso las haría mucho más fuertes.

De repente, Sakura sintió como si algo caliente estuviera quemándole el pecho. Llevó su mano hasta el lugar y notó que era su medallón el que estaba ardiendo.

Sakura lo tomó y lo miró extrañada. Una necesidad de huir se propagó por su alma.

« _Rápido… Debemos correr_ »

Con premura, tomó la mano de su hermana y siguió su instinto. Ashyr le había dicho que ese medallón la protegería y quizás esa era su forma de hacerlo. Levantaron las telas que daban con el lado trasero de la tienda y salieron con cuidado.

« _Derecha_ »

Sakura obedeció su corazonada. Caminaban con cuidado, siempre mirando al piso. Cada vez que escuchaban voces cerca, se detenían para refugiarse en algún lugar. Las ropas no llamaban la atención, pero si las miraban directamente a la cara, las reconocerían de inmediato.

De repente, el medallón dejó de arder. Quizás eso significaba que estaban a salvo. Unos gritos llamaron su atención. Los hombres corrían a lo lejos y enseguida entendió por qué.

—¿Un… incendio?

Una de las tiendas ardía sin control y el fuego se había extendido a varias tiendas contiguas. Los hombres estaban concentrados en llevar agua para tratar de extinguirlo. Esa era una buena oportunidad para huir al bosque.

El medallón volvió a arder. La necesidad de correr volvió a abordarla. Tomó la mano de Midori y corrió para internarse entre las tiendas, pero por no prestar atención a los alrededores, un hombre la vio. Sakura empujó a Midori hacia atrás para evitar que reparara en ella también.

—¿Tú…?

Cuando detalló su cara, el sujeto corrió hacia ella. Sakura trató de huir hacia el lado contrario, alejándolo de Midori. El hombre fue más rápido, la alcanzó en un instante y la tomó de su muñeca. El ardor que sintió la hizo soltar un alarido, pero enseguida se repuso. No era momento para llorar o quejarse. Fijó sus pies en el suelo con firmeza e impulsó su cuerpo hacía arriba para soltarle un golpe certero en la nariz con su mano libre, justo como le había enseñado Shaoran. El sujeto sacudió su cabeza, tratando de orientarse, pero no soltó su muñeca.

—¡Maldita mocosa!

La jaló con violencia y la lanzó contra el suelo. De inmediato, Sakura llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza para protegerse del golpe. El sujeto se lanzó encima de ella y la tomó de sus muñecas, colocándolas justo por encima de su cabeza. Estaba indefensa.

Un grito desesperado vino desde atrás. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de la presencia de Midori, fue tarde. Su hermana clavó su daga directo en el cuello del guardia y su pesado cuerpo cayó encima de Sakura, inerte.

Sintió nauseas al sentir la sangre corriendo hacia ella. Con desespero, se sacudió para poder quitarse de encima el cuerpo sin vida del hombre. Respiraba agitada y sentía como su corazón latía sin control. Bajó su mirada hacia su lado izquierdo y se vio bañada en sangre. Eso incrementó aún más sus arcadas.

Al dirigir su mirada hacia Midori, se reprendió a sí misma. Si ella se sentía asqueada, no podía ni imaginar cómo se sentía su pobre hermana. Tomando una bocanada profunda de aire, Sakura se tranquilizó. No era momento para debilidades.

Gateó hasta su hermana y la abrazó para intentar calmar sus sollozos. Midori repetía en susurros, una y otra vez, que era una mala persona. Sakura se sintió culpable, porque la joven solo había reaccionado para poder salvarla. No había sido premeditado. Solo… había actuado…

—No eres una mala persona —le dijo.

—He matado… ¡He matado!

—¡Era necesario! —le gritó, zarandeándola—. ¡Dioses! Jamás creí que fuera a decir algo así… pero… era necesario, Midori. Era él o nosotras.

—¿Estás… tú… esa sangre…?

—No es mía… —susurró, aguantando todas las ganas que tenía de echarse a llorar—. Necesitamos avanzar. El fuego se está expandiendo y ellos están pendientes de eso. Aprovechemos la oportunidad.

Sakura ayudo a su hermana a ponerse en pie y comenzó a caminar. Nuevamente, el medallón ardía, pero no con tanta intensidad. Al dar un giro a la izquierda, Sakura sonrío al ver la melena oscura de Meilin. No pudo evitar correr hacia ella, lanzándose a sus brazos.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —preguntó, separándola para inspeccionarla—. ¡Las he estado buscando por todas partes!

—¡Gracias a los Dioses estás bien!

—¿Realmente dudaste de mí? —preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas.

—Jamás… ¡Nunca! —respondió Sakura, sonriendo como nunca.

—¿Tú estás bien, princesa? —Midori asintió—. Bien, debemos correr.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Luego les explicaré. Solo síganme. —Estando con Meilin, Sakura se sentía mucho más optimista.

Un hombre las vio y enseguida se lanzó hacia ellas. Meilin no dudo en levantar su falda para desenvainar una de sus dagas y la lanzó por el aire, clavándola directamente en el pecho del guardia.

—¡No se detengan! —ordenó.

Al pasar al lado del cuerpo, Meilin tomó la daga nuevamente y siguió de largo. Sakura y Midori la siguieron sin replicar. Al mirar sobre su hombro, entendió que Meilin las estaba alejando del tumulto formado por el incendio.

Llegaron a una de las tiendas más grandes y entraron sin detenerse a revisar.

—Escuchen bien —dijo con voz firme—. Esperaran aquí hasta que Yue o yo venga por ustedes. —Sakura intentó alegar, pero Meilin la interrumpió—. No podemos arriesgarnos a que las vean o que las tomen por sorpresa en el bosque.

—¿El comandante ya está aquí? —Meilin sonrió ante la pregunta de Midori.

—¿Quién crees que me ayudó a ocasionar el incendio? —preguntó, sorprendiéndolas—. Fue sencillo. Una señal de humo que provoqué para señalarle donde atacar con flechas incendiadas. Una bonita forma de distraerlos.

—¿Cómo supiste que Yue estaba cerca?

—Sakura, es nuestro trabajo. Yue y yo nos hemos infiltrado en sitios peores —dijo—. ¿Crees que hubiéramos propuesto este plan sin saber a qué nos enfrentábamos? No, querida. Jamás actuamos sin pensar. El sobrenombre de lobos no se debe solamente a Shaoran, es porque somos calculadores… y actuamos en manada.

—¿Shaoran…?

—Debe estar por llegar —le respondió, causando que su corazón diera un brinco de alegría—. Por eso, tienen que esperar aquí. Nuestra idea es ir mermando, poco a poco, la cantidad de enemigos porque no sabemos con cuántos hombres cuenta el rey. —Meilin les dio una última sonrisa y se encaminó a la salida.

—¡Señorita Meilin! —le llamó Midori—. Mis damas…

—Les he buscado un refugio. No te preocupes.

Meilin les guiñó un ojo y se salió de la tienda, sin mirar atrás. Al estar solas, Midori buscó abrigo cerca de unos sacos de arroz. Sakura la observó en la oscuridad. Se veía sucia, agotada… completamente indefensa.

A un lado de ella, estaba un costal de pan. Sakura tomó dos y se acercó a Midori para sentarse a su lado, extendiéndole uno de los panes.

—No hemos comido nada desde que todo esto comenzó —le dijo, sonriendo—. Y bajo estas circunstancias, no creo que se den cuenta que hemos robado un par de panes.

Midori rio y aceptó de buena manera el pan que le ofrecía. Mientras compartían, Sakura pensó que el mal trato que había recibido por parte de su hermana también era culpa suya. Jamás hizo el intento de acercarse y solo se limitó a ver lo que Midori dejaba ver. Sakura había sido prejuiciosa y nunca le dio oportunidad de demostrar que era mucho más que una simple chica mimada y prepotente. Algo que, al parecer, solo Aoi había visto.

—Jamás creí… que te vería comiendo un simple pan —dijo con sinceridad.

—Creo que yo tampoco… —respondió Midori, riendo—. Y es el pan más delicioso que he comido en mi vida.

—Sí, está delicioso… —Sakura tomó aire y dejó salir las palabras que tenía atoradas en su garganta. Necesitaba hacerlo para poderse sentir en paz de una buena vez—. Gracias… por salvarme… —Sintió como el cuerpo de Midori se tensaba a su lado—. Si no fuera por ti…

—Tú me has salvado más veces… —le interrumpió con voz queda—. Me mantuviste alerta y no permitiste que me derrumbara… Sin ti… posiblemente… estaría siendo violada por ese hombre… o… quizás estaría… muerta… ¡Dioses! ¡Es que no puedo creer lo enfermo que está! Esas pobres mujeres… ¿Cómo mi madre fue tan estúpida?

Sakura no justificaba a Keiko Matsumoto, pero la entendía. Una mujer que había vivido toda su vida bajo el yugo de su padre, quien la vendió a los Kinomoto para poder obtener algo de poder y luego… fue traicionada por quien creía su salvador. Las galantes palabras de Sawada y su dulce trato, quizás fueron un aliciente para su alma rota. Sakura suspiró, no era quien para juzgarla.

—Luego podrás pedirle explicaciones —dijo Sakura, tomando la mano de su hermana—. Saldremos de esta y podremos seguir peleando como hermanas.

—Cuenta con ello… —aceptó Midori, riendo.

Una fuerte explosión las hizo gritar. El alboroto exterior se hacía cada vez más intenso y hasta podía escuchar el sonido de espadas chocando. Eso significaba que la batalla había iniciado.

« _Shaoran llegó por fin_ » pensó con emoción.

El medallón en su pecho empezó arder con mucha intensidad. Sakura se llevó su mano hasta él y lo apretó con fuerza. Quemaba.

Una necesidad imperante y desesperada por huir nació en ella. Era tan fuerte, que sus pies querían moverse por sí solos.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí! —Sakura se levantó y tendió la mano hacia su hermana.

—Pero… la señorita Meilin nos dijo que…

—¡Ahora, Midori!

Midori parpadeó confundida, aun así, tomó la mano de su hermana mayor y la siguió sin replicar. Sakura corrió hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y levantó la tela para salir por allí. Nuevamente, el instinto las estaba guiando.

« _Izquierda_ » pensó, al encontrarse en una encrucijada. Sin perder tiempo, ni dudar, Sakura giró a la izquierda y siguió corriendo.

El medallón no dejaba de arder. A un lado, apareció un guardia. Apenas las vio, corrió hacia ellas. Sakura abrazó a Midori para protegerla y esperó, pero nada ocurrió. Un alarido de dolor le hizo abrir los ojos que inconscientemente había cerrado, viendo con sorpresa como Yue sacaba su lanza del cuerpo sin vida del guardia.

El joven comandante portaba una armadura ligera, completamente negra. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, pero por su forma de moverse, no parecía herido. Se acercó a paso lento y las observó con su rostro completamente inexpresivo.

—Creo que su misión era permanecer oculta, mi señora —dijo con voz fría. La única señal de su molestia, era su ceño, ligeramente fruncido.

—Alguien venía por nosotras… y aún sigue persiguiéndonos —dijo Sakura, apretando su medallón.

Esa joya no estaba evitando que las descubrieran. Debido a la imperante necesidad de huir, Sakura entendió que su medallón ardía cuando el verdadero peligro estaba cerca de ellas y la obligaba a escapar.

Yue la miró, más no dijo nada. Con la cabeza, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Todo hombre que osaba a atravesarse en su camino, terminaba siendo atravesado por la lanza de Yue. No dudaba, solo agitaba su arma y seguía avanzando sin detenerse.

El medallón seguía ardiendo. Fuera cual fuera el peligro que las perseguía, era muy insistente.

A lo lejos, vio a una persona que reconoció de inmediato. Meilin estaba peleando con varios hombres, mientras que un Frost, ataviado con una armadura plateada, cubría su espalda, disparando flechas a diestra y siniestra.

—¡No se distraiga y siga corriendo! —le gritó Yue, al verla detenerse.

Sakura espabilo y obedeció. No volvió a levantar su mirada hasta que por fin divisó el borde de árboles que rodeaban el campamento. Su instinto le decía que debía seguir a Yue e internarse en el bosque, pero un grito de guerra muy particular llamó su atención y no pudo evitar detenerse para mirarlo.

Su corazón se regocijó al verlo. Shaoran estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, cubierto con una armadura negra que lo hacía lucir más imponente y majestuoso de lo que ya era.

El medallón ardió aún más y sus pies casi corrieron por si solos hacia el bosque, pero ella no podía despegar sus ojos de él. Su forma de luchar, la armadura negra con detalles dorados, su máscara brillando como solo ella podía hacerlo… parecía un Dios de la guerra.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡Corre! —gritó Midori, delante de ella.

Cuando volvió en sí, era muy tarde. Una persona la tomó de su cabello y jaló con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

—¿Pensabas que ibas a huir de mí, preciosa?

Sakura gimió al sentir otro jalón. Sawada la tenía bien sujeta del cabelló y el dolor no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Había cerrado los ojos por instinto, pero al abrirlos, se encontró con las miradas enfurecidas de Shaoran y de su hermano Touya, que se había posicionado a su lado.

—¡Suelta a mi hermana, maldito!

—¡Oh! ¡La armadura real le luce, majestad! —se burló el conde—. El dorado es su color.

Al sentir otro jalón, Sakura llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza.

—¡Nadie se acerca! —Sakura sintió como el conde presionaba su costado con una daga—. Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie, pequeña flor.

—¡Déjala ir, Sawada!

—Shao…

—¡No te atrevas a decir su nombre! —gritó Sawada, fuera de sí—. ¡Tú eres solo mía!

Sawada la obligó a arrodillarse, jalando su cabello hacia abajo. Sakura sentía como si fuera a arrancárselo de raíz.

« _Arrancarlo…_ » pensó, abriendo sus ojos con dificultad. Era una apuesta arriesgada porque Sawada aún estaba amenazando su vida con la daga que apuntaba su cuello, pero debía hacerlo. Después de todo, estaban en esa situación por culpa suya. Por no obedecer a Yue e ignorar a su medallón.

—¡Estás acabado! —exclamó Touya—. ¡No saldrás vivo de aquí!

—¡Está en lo cierto, majestad! ¡Pero créame cuando le digo que no moriré solo!

Sawada apretó aún más la daga en su cuello. Un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a correr.

Shaoran hizo el ademan de correr hacia ellos, pero Sakura negó con su cabeza, lentamente. A pesar de la distancia, podía leerlo a la perfección, como el mejor de los libros. Sus labios estaban fruncidos y era obvio para ella que estaba obligándose a sí mismo a permanecer quieto. Sakura sonrió. Ni su armadura, ni la hermosa máscara, podían ocultarlo de ella.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, Sakura bajó su mano con cuidado y sacó la daga que aún llevaba sujeta a su pantorrilla. Sawada estaba demasiado concentrado en sus enemigos como para darse cuenta. Sus manos temblaban y su cabeza le decía que era una completa locura, pero era su única alternativa.

A lo lejos vio a Meilin. Sakura señaló su daga y la joven enseguida asintió.

Respiró profundo y entonces, actuó. Sakura levantó su mano izquierda con rapidez para sostener la mano de Sawada, y de un solo movimiento, cortó su cabello con la daga afilada.

Sawada la soltó de inmediato por la sorpresa y Sakura aprovechó su confusión para levantarse y correr lejos de él. Sus pasos se escucharon detrás de ella de inmediato. Ese fue el momento para que Meilin actuara. Lanzó dos de sus dagas en su dirección, cortándole el camino al conde.

Midori extendió sus brazos y la recibió en un abrazo protector, con Yue a su lado que enseguida se puso en guardia con su lanza.

Sakura observó con tristeza los mechones de su precioso cabello, extendidos en el suelo. Su sueño siempre había sido tener el cabello largo para poder parecerse un poco a su madre y por eso lo cuidaba tanto. Ahora, solo era una maraña de cabellos disparejos y mal cortados.

—Sigue siendo igual de hermoso —dijo Midori—. Tu cabello… está igual de radiante. —Sakura sonrió por el intento de su hermana de hacerla sentir mejor.

—¡Ríndete, Sawada! —La voz de su hermano llamó su atención. Sakura se reprendió por lamentarse por algo tan banal en un momento como ese—. ¡Tú pequeño ejército está siendo dominado por mis guardias!

—¡Jamás!

Touya dio un paso al frente, pero Shaoran se adelantó a él. No hablaba, no se movía, solo miraba al frente. Sakura frunció su ceño al notar que el asesino myridio observaba desde una distancia prudencial.

« _No quiere ser descubierto_ » pensó.

—¡¿Me estás retando, lobo de Myridia?! ¡¿A mí?! —preguntó Sawada, con burla—. ¡No durarías ni diez segundos!

—Debo demostrarle que mi apodo no se debe únicamente al significado de mi nombre —dijo Shaoran. Su serenidad era tan intimidante como la calma aparente de un lobo antes de atacar—. Ya se lo había dicho, el gran lobo de Myridia desgarrará su garganta y eso será en extremo placentero.

Sawada soltó una carcajada y sin perder tiempo, desenfundó su espada, apuntando al frente. Sakura abrió sus ojos al ver una hoja tan negra como la noche misma. Una espada de Etherium.

—¡Shaoran! ¡No es necesario enfrentarlo! ¡Estarás en desventaja! —gritó Yue.

Shaoran sonrió con altanería y la misma Sakura se contagió de su sonrisa. Si Sawada creía tener la ventaja por portar una espada de Etherium, estaba completamente equivocado. Shaoran llevó su mano hasta su cintura y entonces, Reilyner hizo acto de presencia, brillando como solo ella podía hacerlo, lista para aullar y destruir a su enemiga. Apuntando al frente, el príncipe de la máscara dorada enfrentó el rostro desencajado y furioso del conde.

—No es… cierto… —murmuró Yue. Era la primera vez que veía su rostro reflejar tanta emoción.

—Que comience el combate, conde.

 **Bien, chicos ¡Llegamos al capi 23! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! Haha Estoy bromeando. Sé que muchas estarán diciendo ¿Cómo rayos lo dejó aquí? ¿Dónde vive? ¡PRENDAN LAS ANTORCHAS! ¡Calmaaaaaaa! Saben que siempre tengo un motivo para todo xD En primer lugar, colocar la batalla aquí, extendería muchísimo el capítulo y también está la narrativa. Sakura no es experta en batallas, no sabe nada de eso, por eso les adelanto que el próximo capi ¡Narra nuestro príncipe! O eso es lo que tengo pensado XD Espero que durante la semana no cambie como me pasó la otra vez XD**

 **Además, ese capi está pensado para que ocurran varias cosas que Shaoran verá y que Sakura no porque… vamos… fue secuestrada, pasó por varias cosas, necesita como 24 horas de sueño XD**

 **El desenlace… está aquí xD… ya viene… El momento que nunca llega en Clear card llega en EPDLM haha (suerte que no tenemos un Kaito que rebobine el tiempo XD)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;) ¿Por cierto? ¿Notaron al escurridizo asesino? :P Entra y sale de la historia como perro por su casa ;( Pero al parecer, es alguien que conoce a Shaoran :O**

 **No olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber que les gustó más, que puedo cambiar cuando lo edite o si quedó bien como está ;) Estoy super agradecida con ustedes por su gran apoyo, con los que se toman un tiempito de dejarme un review, como los lectores fantasmitas que se despiertan los domingos buscando la actualización de un nuevo capi ;) Este proyecto ha crecido y se ha transformado tanto gracias a ustedes ;)**

 **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ah! Siempre me olvido de agradecer también a mis queridos lectores que siempre me dejan un review como GUESTS, no puedo responderles, pero SIEMPRE los leo ;)**

 **Un besote para todos y espero sus reviews.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Hola chicos, como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo he estado disfrutando al escribirla. Bueno, comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 24**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

Para cuando llegaron, el viento se había encargado de extender el incendio a lo largo y ancho del campamento. Shaoran sonrió, sintiéndose orgulloso. No le extrañaba que sus comandantes hubieran ejecutado aquella táctica de distracción. Después de todo, era una de sus favoritas y extremadamente efectiva.

Observó los alrededores con calma. La confusión reinaba en todo el lugar. Los guardias estaban tan concentrados en sofocar el fuego que muy difícilmente podrían verlos, ocultos entre los árboles.

—¿Cuántos enemigos son?

—Alrededor de noventa, alteza —le respondió Yue—. Reste unos diez que se hayan cruzado en el camino del lobo carmesí. —Shaoran soltó una risa suave, sin despegar sus ojos del campamento en llamas.

—Debemos buscar a mis hermanas —susurró Touya, a su lado.

—Meilin debe estar en eso. No se preocupe, majestad.

—¡Es tu prima contra noventa hombres!

—Ochenta —corrigió Frost, ganándose un gruñido por parte de Touya.

—¿Tú eres su maldito prometido y no estás preocupado por ella?

—Confió en Meilin, majestad —le respondió, sonriendo—. Sé muy bien lo que ella es capaz de hacer.

Era normal que Touya estuviera preocupado por sus hermanas, pero, al igual que Frost, Shaoran confiaba ciegamente en Meilin. El pequeño cuerpo de su prima la ayudaba a pasar desapercibida, por eso era muy buena infiltrándose y moviéndose dentro del campo enemigo. Ellos se apoyaban en Meilin y ella se apoyaba en ellos que veían la situación desde afuera. Un trabajo en equipo que habían perfeccionado a lo largo de los años para dividir y confundir al enemigo. Estrategia simple de guerra.

—Debo aceptar que… este era un mejor plan —dijo Touya, soltando un suspiro—. A pesar de arriesgar a mis hermanas.

Sí, el plan original era muy arriesgado, pero habían logrado blindarlo, al considerar todos los escenarios posibles. Incluso, durante esa corta semana, habían logrado Infiltrar un espía que vendió información estratégica de las princesas para que Sawada se confiara. Ese era el verdadero poder de un myridio, la premeditación.

—Allí viene Meilin —anunció Yue.

Su prima venía corriendo hacia ellos. La peluca castaña había desaparecido, su cabello negro iba recogido en una cola alta como solía usarlo en el campo de batalla. La expresión satisfecha en su cara, le decía que todo había salido como debía ser.

—¿Mis hermanas? —exigió Touya, apenas se acercó.

—Calma, niño rey. Tus hermanas están a salvo —dijo con un tono burlón, muy típico en ella—. Las dejé refugiadas en aquella tienda. Es donde almacenan la comida.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—La idea es sencilla, majestad —dijo Shaoran, sin despegar su vista de la tienda donde debía estar su Diosa—. Atacar desde todos los flancos posibles.

—Te recuerdo que somos cincuenta y cinco, incluyendo el grupo de Yue. Ellos son noventa.

—Setenta y ocho, si restan los doce que dejé fuera de combate —corrigió Meilin.

—¡Aun así estamos en desventaja!

—Debo corregirlo también, majestad —dijo Shaoran, dándole una sonrisa astuta—. Somos treinta lyrios, diez Zahirios y quince myridios que valen el doble.

—Yo valgo por cinco hombres, no me subestimes —le regañó Yue.

—¡Bien! ¡Usted dirá, alteza! —soltó Touya, exasperado.

Shaoran trazó el plan rápidamente, no podían perder más tiempo. Un ataque desde cuatro puntos. Así dividirían a los enemigos que, de por sí, ya estaban bastante confundidos.

Todos se dispersaron alrededor del bosque, buscando sus puntos de ataque. Shaoran se posicionó en su lugar junto a su grupo que estaba conformado por Yue, tres arqueros Zahirios y tres guerreros myridios.

—Tengo una misión para ti —susurró Shaoran para Yue—. Necesito que vayas a donde está Sakura y la traigas hasta aquí.

—Se supone que íbamos a dejarla escondida.

—No quiero dejar nada a la suerte y por eso he buscado el punto más cercano a esa tienda. —Shaoran frunció su ceño—. Vas por ellas y las traes hasta aquí. Confío en ti, Yue. —Su comandante asintió ante su orden—. Llegó el momento de ajustar cuentas, Sawada.

Shaoran sacó su espada habitual y entonces, le hizo señas a los arqueros para que dispararan sus flechas.

—¡Ahora! —gritó, cuando vio caer a los primeros guardias.

Shaoran fue el primero en salir del bosque y se lanzó sobre los enemigos más cercanos. No lo esperaban venir. Algunos hombres ni siquiera habían sacado sus armas.

—¡Abran una brecha a la izquierda!

Los tres myridios que venían detrás de él, obedecieron. Se adelantaron a él y blandieron sus espadas sin piedad en contra de los adversarios. Yue no se detuvo y pasó entre ellos, rumbo al lugar donde estaba Sakura.

« _La dejo en tus manos, amigo mío_ » pensó, mientras lo observaba perderse entre las tiendas.

—¡Alteza!

No necesitaba que le avisaran. Ya había visto a los arqueros a lo lejos, apuntándole directamente.

—¡Señuelo!

Sus hombres asintieron. Shaoran movió su espada en círculo para alejar a sus enemigos y abrió su defensa a propósito. Ese era el momento para que los arqueros se confiaran. Sonrió al verlos disparar. Shaoran usó a uno de los guardias como banco para girar sobre él y cuando el sujeto se enderezó, las flechas dieron contra su cuerpo.

Al levantar su mirada, notó con satisfacción que sus tres hombres habían acabado con el grupo de arqueros sin problemas.

—¡Arqueros! ¡Disparen! —dijo en Zahirio.

Los soldados, obedecieron a su voz. Se mantenían a su espalda, disparando flechas a cualquiera que se atreviera a salir sorpresivamente para atacarlos. Su grupo se abría paso con rapidez.

Los enemigos no sabían qué hacer. Estaban atrapados entre ellos y el fuego que se extendía cada vez más.

Shaoran no detenía su avance. Su objetivo era construir un camino para que Yue pudiera transitar libremente junto a Sakura y Midori, sin tener que preocuparse por guardias o flechas perdidas.

« _Grupo a la izquierda_ »

El punto fuerte de los myridios, estaba en su ataque combinado, justo como una manada de lobos. Shaoran le hizo señas a Shen y a su compañero para que avanzaran primero. Sus armaduras ligeras le daban mayor ventaja sobre la suya en cuestión de movilidad. Shen se trepó en una pila de barriles para impulsarse y atacar desde arriba, mientras el otro se sumergía en el grupo de enemigos, distraídos por el primero.

Shen aterrizó, hiriendo a uno, mientras que su compañero ya había herido a dos. Otros tres aparecieron por detrás del grupo. Shaoran frunció su ceño al notar que sus hombres no reaccionaron defensivamente ni se replegaron. Se lanzó en carrera hacia ellos, pero no logró llegar a tiempo para evitar que hirieran a Shen en su brazo izquierdo.

Soltando un grito de guerra, Shaoran embistió con tal ferocidad, que logró tumbar a dos soldados con una sola blandida de su espada. Los demás, huyeron despavoridos cuando posó sus ojos feroces sobre ellos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es solo un rasguño, alteza. Logré apartarme a tiempo.

—Recuérdame incluirte en mi guardia de honor cuando volvamos a Myridia —le dijo Shaoran, ayudándolo a ponerse en pie.

—Será un honor estar bajo su servicio directo, alteza.

Cuidándose la espalda entre todos, lograron abrir el espacio que necesitaban. Solo esperaba que, en cualquier momento, Yue apareciera con Midori… y su Diosa. El verla sana y salva, aunque fuera de lejos, le brindaría la fuerza suficiente para seguir peleando hasta el amanecer de ser necesario.

—¡Cinco a la izquierda! —En seguida, sus hombres fueron por ellos.

Shaoran, por su lado, se aventuró por uno que apareció a la derecha, confiando en los arqueros que cubrían su espalda. Chocaron sus espadas. Su enemigo no se inmutó ante su presencia y tampoco buscó deshacer la unión de sus armas. De un momento a otro, lo tomó de la mano con fuerza para mantenerlo fijo en su sitio y evitar que moviera su espada. De reojo, Shaoran vio venir a tres más. El sujeto rio, confiado, pero su carcajeo se desvaneció al verlo sonreír también.

« _No todo se basa en espadas_ »

Se separó un poco y flexionó su pierna hacia arriba, lanzando una patada frontal que derribó a su enemigo. Cuando se vio libre, dio un giro sobre su eje, soltando una patada que alejó de un golpe al primer hombre que llegó hasta él. El segundo cayó ante el arquero zahirio que lo estaba protegiendo.

Al levantar su mirada, enfrentó la mirada del tercero. En seguida se le vino encima. Las chispas salieron al chocar sus espadas. Era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. Shaoran logró impulsar su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y luego, blandió su espada. El enorme cuerpo de su contrincante se precipitó al suelo. Su arma, bañada en sangre, lo declaró vencedor.

—¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¡Corre! —Shaoran reconoció el grito desesperado de Midori.

Cuando fijo su vista al frente, sus ojos se encontraron con aquella mirada verdosa que tanto amaba. Sakura estaba a pocos metros de él. Solo necesitaba dar una corta carrera para alcanzarla… pero no logró dar ni tres pasos, cuando Sawada apareció en su campo de visión. Shaoran abrió sus ojos con desesperación y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, al verlo jalar el precioso cabello de su Diosa.

Touya gritaba, Sawada respondía, pero a él no le importaba.

—¡Déjala ir, Sawada! —exigió, en un pequeño momento de lucidez que se fue al infierno cuando lo vio tironear más fuerte del castaño cabello de Sakura. Al punto de hacerla arrodillar.

« _¡¿Cómo diablos se atreve a amenazarla?!_ » pensó, iracundo, viendo como colocaba un cuchillo en su cuello.

La palabra "furia" no lograba describir su estado. Un extraño y violento frenesí estaba recorriéndolo entero. Su cuerpo temblaba sin control y sus sentidos no le respondían como deberían. No escuchaba a nadie y sus ojos enfocaban únicamente las manos de Sawada sobre Sakura.

Sus pies tomaron vida propia. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, dispuesto a arrancarle las manos a ese ser tan infame que se había atrevido a herirla, pero no logró dar ni dos pasos, cuando vio a su Diosa negar con su cabeza. Tuvo que tragarse toda su furia, todo su miedo y su dolor. Su único deseo era despertar de aquella maldita pesadilla, con ella refugiada en sus brazos. Segura. A salvo.

Apretó sus labios al verla sonreír. Rezó nuevamente a Athor. Rezó por su protección y guía.

« _No me la arrebaten. No ahora. No así. Se los suplico_ »

Sakura sacó su daga. Se veía nerviosa, su mirada estaba cristalizada. Fuera lo que fuera a hacer, no era bueno. Shaoran levantó su mano para detenerla, pero no le dio tiempo. Con un rápido movimiento, Sakura llevó sus manos por encima de su cabeza… y pasó la afilada daga por su hermoso cabello.

Su Diosa se vio libre y corrió hacia su hermana sin perder tiempo. Sawada se repuso rápidamente y fue tras ella. Shaoran se lanzó a correr también. Dos dagas pasaron por su lado, cortándole el camino al conde. No necesitaba girarse para saber que había sido su prima.

Sawada estaba acabado. Por fin, había llegado el momento de ajustar cuentas y ni siquiera Touya Kinomoto, el actual rey de Lyriamir, le quitaría ese placer a Shaoran.

La amenaza que ya había lanzado una vez, volvió salir de su boca con firmeza. No pensaba dejar ir la oportunidad de vengarse por todo lo que ese hombre le había hecho a los lyrios, a Sakura y a él mismo.

Sawada sacó una espada de Etherium y se jactó de ella con una sonrisa mordaz y burlona. Reilyner ardió en su funda. Deseaba ser desenfundada, chocar contra su enemiga y él no era quien para impedírselo. Shaoran guardó su espada habitual y entonces, sin ninguna prisa, desenfundó su nueva compañera que estaba ansiosa de aullar junto a él.

El sonido de las espadas chocando y hasta los gritos de guerra, tan característicos en una batalla, mermaron de repente. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, justo en ese instante. Ellos dos apuntándose con sus espadas oscuras, sin despegar los ojos el uno del otro.

La sonrisa ruin que tanto caracterizaba al conde, ya no existía. Su rostro reflejaba un cúmulo de sentimientos negativos que estaban dirigidos a él, principalmente odio e ira. Shaoran le dio una sonrisa cínica que ocultaba su propio rencor, logrando provocar aún más al conde. Ese hombre era un inexperto en el arte de enmascarar las emociones. Un arte que Shaoran había perfeccionado a lo largo de su vida. Rio para sus adentros.

—Lo veo muy divertido, alteza —siseó el conde. Ante la carente respuesta de Shaoran, Sawada frunció aún más su ceño—. Veo que ha conseguido usted una espada especial, pero déjeme decirle que la espada no hace al guerrero.

La sonrisa malintencionada del conde volvió a aparecer, pero se desvaneció cuando Shaoran le mostró un gesto parecido.

—Me alegra saber que está consciente de eso —dijo Shaoran—. Sería muy deshonroso que culpe a la espada cuando usted pierda.

—Está muy seguro de sí mismo y de su espada.

—Reilyner es una espada muy especial —dijo, sin borrar su sonrisa confiada—. Podemos decir que tiene… voluntad propia.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué desea hacer esa arma tan impetuosa? —se burló el conde.

Shaoran cambió su posición atacante por una defensiva y mostró el mango de Reilyner. El lobo plateado con sus fauces abiertas brilló en la oscuridad.

—Ambos perseguimos el mismo objetivo. —Shaoran amplió aún más su sonrisa—. Clavar nuestras fauces en su garganta, Sawada.

El conde explotó y se lanzó al ataque. Shaoran aguardó en su posición defensiva hasta que Sawada dejó caer su espada con toda su fuerza sobre él. El encuentro de ambas espadas hizo saltar chispas.

La cantidad de información que pudo obtener de ese primer contacto, le sorprendió. Sawada no estaba sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos por puro estilo. Esa espada era demasiado pesada, incluso más que una normal. Aprovechó de comparar ambas hojas al estar unidas. Lucían idénticas en color. Entonces ¿Por qué Reilyner era más liviana?

«¿ _Una aleación?… ¿No está hecha del metal puro?_ » analizó. Eso significaba que podía romperse si lograba fatigarla lo suficiente.

Sawada cambió de posición para poder atacarlo desde el costado. Arremetida que Shaoran logró contrarrestar con facilidad, gracias a la agilidad que Reilyner le permitía tener.

Shaoran debía aceptar que Sawada era un buen guerrero. Sabía muy bien cómo mover su espada para lograr estocadas calculadas y poderosas. Incluso compensaba su lentitud con movimientos circulares, dejando que el gran peso del arma hiciera el trabajo por él. A penas tenía tiempo de apartarse para evitar la hoja.

« _Derecha_ »

Agachó su cuerpo para evitar la poderosa blandida que barrió todo el espacio con potencia. Impulsó su cuerpo hacia atrás y desvió con su espada, otra estocada que vino desde su izquierda.

—¡Mi espada es más poderosa! ¡No tienes oportunidad contra mí!

Shaoran frunció su ceño. No todo se basaba en el poder del arma. Apretó el mango de Reilyner que ardía en su mano.

—Guíame, compañera. —Ya había estudiado la técnica del conde lo suficiente. Era hora de contratacar.

Shaoran soltó el aire con lentitud y se lanzó por un ataque frontal. Era cierto que el arma de Sawada era poderosa, pero Reilyner también lo era y había llegado el momento de demostrarlo.

Con cada estocada que Sawada lograba dar, Shaoran daba tres o cuatro. Era rápido, certero y no le daba tregua a su contrincante. Debía obligarlo a atacar con mayor frecuencia, sin darle oportunidad de bajar su espada para descansar. Sawada se vería obligado a soltar su arma por agotamiento o esta se rompería por la fatiga provocada por sus continuos ataques.

Shaoran siguió atacando. Pasaba a Reilyner de una mano a otra para no agotarse y también para confundir a su contrincante. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sawada se vio forzado a adoptar una pose totalmente defensiva. Usaba su espada como escudo para cubrirse de los ataques constantes y rápidos de Shaoran. Las chispas no dejaban de verse.

El conde retrocedió para obtener un respiro, pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Al avanzar hacia él, dos soldados se interpusieron en su camino. Estaban protegiendo a su señor. Shaoran no se detuvo a pelear con ellos porque sus comandantes salieron al frente.

Meilin fue la primera en chocar su espada con el enemigo. Era tan rápida como él, incluso podría afirmar que más. Yue extendió su lanza hacia adelante y luego la agitó en forma circular, como si el arma pesara tanto como una pluma. El hombre retrocedió de inmediato al sentir el primer choque del arma de Yue con su espada.

—Camino libre, alteza —dijo Yue.

Shaoran siguió avanzando. Sawada levantó su espada nuevamente. Jadeaba y su frente estaba empapada de sudor, a diferencia de él que apenas estaba entrando en calor.

Una migraña estaba comenzando, pero él no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de ello. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos y sacudió su cabeza. Eso sería suficiente para dispersar el dolor. Apresuró sus pasos y entonces, dio un salto en el aire para luego comenzar a girar con su espada extendida. Una y otra vez, sin parar. Lo único que podía hacer Sawada, era cubrirse con su espada.

La hoja comenzó a fracturarse y un pequeño fragmento cayó al suelo. Al verlo, Shaoran sonrió. Había tenido razón, esa espada no estaba hecha de Etherium puro. Siguió blandiendo a Reilyner de un lado al otro, chocándola con la espada de su adversario sin parar. Su compañera ardía en su mano, faltaba poco para destruir a su enemiga.

Su trampa de fatiga, funciono. El peso y el cansancio provocados por la pesada espada le jugaron en contra a Sawada, haciéndolo soltarla antes de lograr romperla. Una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en los labios de Shaoran, pero desapareció al ver, a lo lejos, como un sujeto apuntaba a Sakura con un arco. El arquero disparo y el nombre de su Diosa salió de su boca como un grito. Frost apareció con rapidez, quitándola de la trayectoria de la flecha y luego, disparó contra el enemigo, hiriéndolo en el pecho con una de sus flechas.

Un dolor punzante y profundo se extendió por su hombro izquierdo y parte de su pecho. Shaoran soltó un gemido de dolor. Al bajar su mirada, se encontró con la sonrisa grotesca del conde y un cuchillo clavado cerca de su omoplato.

—Nunca quites los ojos de tu enemigo. Esa es la primera regla en una batalla —le dijo Sawada, sacando el cuchillo sin contemplación.

Shaoran llevó sus manos hasta su herida, la sangre brotaba sin control. La migraña se incrementó de golpe, haciendo mella en su cabeza y comenzó a sentirse mareado. Apoyó su peso en Reilyner para mantenerse en pie. Su brazo comenzó a sentirse extrañamente pesado y su vista estaba comenzando a nublarse. Sacudió su cabeza. Esas sensaciones no se debían a su migraña. Apretó su mano en su hombro. El maldito de Sawada había envenenado el cuchillo.

Escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Sakura. Levantó su mirada y observó cómo Sawada recogía su espada. Debía serenarse, debía calmar los latidos de su corazón para evitar que el veneno se propagara con tanta rapidez. Esa era la clave para sobrevivir a un envenenamiento, según le había dicho la herbolaria real de Myridia hace muchos años. Respiró profundo un par de veces y espero. Su mano estaba temblorosa, pero aún tenía fuerza para blandir su espada.

Podía ver la punta de las botas de Sawada, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él. Levantó un poco su mirada. El conde confiaba tanto en el veneno, que había dejado su defensa completamente abierta.

—Hasta aquí llegaste, lobo de Myridia.

« _¡Ahora!_ »

Al verlo blandir su espada, Shaoran se dejó caer de rodillas y luego, usó toda su fuerza para agitar a Reilyner, logrando herir a Sawada justo en sus muslos. El conde se desplomó en el piso y Shaoran aprovechó para arrojar lejos, la espada oscura enemiga.

Usando a Reilyner de apoyó, Shaoran se puso de pie nuevamente y apuntó la garganta del conde con su espada. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con peores mareos provocados por sus migrañas ¡Un veneno no le robaría la victoria!

Sawada llamó su atención al soltar una risilla que luego se convirtió en una carcajada estridente. Shaoran frunció su ceño y apretó aún más la espada contra su garganta.

—Estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerte en pie ¿Cierto, lobo? —lo provocó—. ¡Oh! Ya veo… No quieres atacar para no quedar como un asesino delante de mi flor.

—No tientes tu suerte, Sawada —siseó Shaoran.

—¡Te crees el maldito dueño del mundo por ser el heredero de Myridia! —espetó—. Pero lamento informarte, príncipe, que hasta los tuyos están hartos de ti.

—Creo que estás describiéndote a ti mismo, Sawada —dijo, apretando un poco más su espada en el cuello del conde—. Y no me estás diciendo nada nuevo. Sé que en Myridia existe una conspiración en mi contra y pienso acabarla como he acabado con la tuya.

—Luce demasiado confiado, alteza. Lástima que no sabes quienes están de tu lado y quiénes no.

Cerró sus ojos para controlar el creciente mareo. Al abrir sus ojos, su vista mejoró un poco. No podía dejarse alterar, eso era lo que Sawada estaba buscando.

Shaoran sabía muy bien qué clase de situaciones le esperaban en Myridia. Sonrisas fingidas, falsa pleitesía y una conspiración mucho peor que la llevada a cabo en Lyriamir. Desvió su mirada un poco y se encontró con la mirada verdosa de Sakura. La vio negar con su cabeza y entonces, le regaló una sonrisa. Esa que tanto le gustaba admirar a Shaoran. Un gesto sincero y lleno de ternura, capaz de derretir hasta el corazón más frio.

Volvió sus ojos a Sawada. Él tenía razón. Muchos lo traicionarían y buscarían su muerte, pero si tenía a Sakura y a los suyos a su lado, todo estaría bien. Enfrentaría traidores, conspiraciones, incluso la muerte misma, si con eso lograba convertirse en un soberano digno para Myridia. Shaoran estaba dispuesto a demostrar su valor y estaba dispuesto a comenzar en ese instante.

Soltando el aire retenido, guardó a Reilyner en su funda.

—Tu vida está en manos de las personas que heriste —dijo Shaoran—. Es su derecho, no el mío.

—¡Eres un cobarde! ¡Es por eso que los tuyos te han dado la espalda! —gritó—. ¡Sakura también lo hará! ¡Y créeme, príncipe, me regocijaré al verte vencido y traicionado por quien menos esperabas!

—Todo eso podrá decirlo en su juicio —dijo Shaoran, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia Sakura con lentitud. Su fuerza era admirable, pero no eterna.

—¡Tu familia! ¡Tu mujer! ¡Todos te traicionaran! ¡Ya han empezado! ¡Tu mejor… —Un gemido a su espalda hizo detener su andar.

Al girarse, Shaoran observó con horror como una flecha había atravesado la garganta del conde.

« _¿Muerte para un delator?_ »

Al intentar respirar, Sawada se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Una muerte cruel y despiadada para aquellos que revelaban información de los suyos.

Shaoran levantó su mirada y justo detrás del cuerpo agonizante de Sawada, estaba un arquero que no había visto antes. Estaba completamente vestido de negro y su rostro está cubierto con una estola. Shaoran frunció su ceño al verlo hacer una reverencia ante él y luego, le apuntó con una flecha.

« _¡Maldición!_ »

Parte de su cuerpo estaba entumecido, no podría apartarse con la velocidad necesaria para esquivarla. El arquero disparó.

Quizás todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, pero para Shaoran pasó con extrema lentitud. La flecha avanzaba hacia él. Sus piernas no respondían. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a levantar sus brazos para evitar que la flecha se encajara en un lugar peligroso y cerró sus ojos, esperando el dolor. De repente, una poderosa fuerza lo lanzó al suelo.

Shaoran aterrizó sobre su hombro lastimado, sintiendo un potente dolor que se extendió por toda su extremidad. Mordió su labio con fuerza para no dejar salir la maldición que quería brotar desde lo más profundo de su alma. Sacudió su cabeza, buscando olvidarse del dolor que no le permitía concentrarse. Cuando logró girar su cabeza y enfocar su mirada al frente, sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Su mano temblorosa se cerró en un puño al ver el menudo cuerpo, tendido en el suelo sin moverse. Repitiendo "No", una y otra vez, comenzó a arrastrarse hasta ella. Nada en el mundo podría detenerlo, ni siquiera sus piernas inmovilizadas.

—Mei… —Su mano corrió hasta la mejilla de su prima apenas pudo acercarse lo suficiente. Meilin le regaló una diminuta sonrisa al verlo. Sus ojos estaban levemente abiertos—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Eres… mi primo… favorito… —Los ojos de Meilin se cerraron con lentitud.

—No… no… no… ¡Maldición! ¡No!

Shaoran vio la flecha encajada en su vientre. Soltó un alarido que reflejó el dolor que su alma sentía. Frost y Yue llegaron hasta ellos y de inmediato, el príncipe se la quitó de las manos.

—Mei… cariño… ¡No me hagas esto! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Tú y yo, mi guerrera! ¡No puedes irte! ¡No así! —gritó Frost, mientras la zarandeaba con suavidad.

El príncipe lobo levantó su mirada hacia el arquero. Notó que estaba herido. Dos flechas azules estaban encajadas en su cuerpo, una en su hombro derecho y la otra en su costado izquierdo. Había sido Frost.

—¡Lo quiero muerto! —gritó con dolor y Yue se lanzó en carrera.

El arquero, a pesar de su situación se veía relajado. Dando otra reverencia ante él, salió huyendo, internándose entre las llamas que se hacían cada vez más intensas.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para girarse. Su vista se nubló de golpe. No sabía si era por el efecto del veneno o por sus lágrimas. Sintió que alguien lo tomaba del mentón y lo obligaba a beber de un frasco.

—Todo estará bien, mi príncipe. —Era la voz de Sakura, hablándole en myridio.

—Diosa….

—Meilin está viva. Es una mujer fuerte ¡No dudes de ella! ¡No del lobo carmesí! —gritó. Estaba llorando. Podía saberlo aún sin verla.

—Debemos irnos. Ambos necesitan atención médica. —Esa voz… era de Touya.

Shaoran ya no tenía más fuerza, apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sintió varias manos por su cuerpo y como era alzado. No sabía a dónde lo llevarían o quieres lo estaban cargando. A la final, nada le importaba ya. Simplemente, se dejó ir.

 **Bien, chicos. Hemos llegado al capi 24 ¡Por fin la batalla! No soy muy diestra en las escenas de acción, me costó muchísimo escribirla, pero espero haber logrado el objetivo de hacerlos sentir como espectadores.**

 **Sé que el capítulo es corto, pero debía ser así. En realidad, dejé que mis manos escribieran y escribieran todo lo que querían y se extendió por más de 25 páginas. Demasiado y no quería saturarlos. Por eso, lo corte ¡Un segundo! ¡Bajen las antorchas! El capi 25, que es más como la continuación de este, lo subiré el miércoles, para darme chance de editarlo con calmita estos días. Debo decirles que… contando ese capi, posiblemente nos quede únicamente el capi final ¡El desenlace está aquí! ¡Ya viene!**

 **¿Qué piensan de este capi? ¿Estará bien Meilin? Ese condenado arquero se ganó mi odio :( Nah mentira… a pesar de malo, adoro todos mis personajes. Le dan ese no sé qué a la historia, convirtiéndola en lo que es hoy ;)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ;) ¿La historia aun los tiene atrapados? Los misterios han sido revelados, el complot llegó a su final, espero que a pesar de eso, sigan leyendo ;) No olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber que les gustó más, que puedo cambiar cuando lo edite o si quedó bien como está ;) Recuerden que gracias a ustedes es que he logrado mejorar tanto ;D**

 **Un besote para todos y espero sus reviews.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hola, chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que esta historia es de mi completa autoría. Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los nuevos personajes que van apareciendo en el camino. Espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo mientras la escribo. Bueno, comencemos…**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 25**

 _ **Príncipe Shaoran**_

Un constante y molesto dolor de cabeza fue el responsable de regresarlo al mundo de los vivos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente, pero al abrir sus ojos, reconoció el techo de la habitación que había estado ocupando por más de dos meses. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo cegó de inmediato y potenció su migraña. Era como si alguien estuviera martillándole la cabeza con fuerza.

Cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar cómo había llegado a esa habitación. El dolor en su sien, solo empeoró. Algunas imágenes fueron llegando, poco a poco, recuerdos de lo que había pasado durante el rescate de Sakura. La respiración de Shaoran comenzó a agitarse, cuando su ultimo recuerdo lúcido, llegó. Su prima… con una flecha clavada en su bajo vientre. Abrió sus ojos y se incorporó de golpe. Enseguida, un dolor punzante se extendió por todo su hombro izquierdo, haciéndole soltar un quejido. Llevó su mano hasta su omoplato y presionó. Sus dolencias no lo detendrían de ver a su prima.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Debes descansar! —La voz desesperada de Sakura, lo paralizó. Inmediatamente, sus manos lo envolvieron desde la espalda.

Lentamente, Shaoran se dio la vuelta. Un sentimiento de culpa lo abordó al ver las profundas ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos. Seguramente, apenas había podido asearse y cambiarse de ropas.

« _Ha estado cuidando de mí… todo este tiempo_ »

Sakura acarició su mano libre del cabestrillo y luego la tomó con fuerza para calmar su temblor. Shaoran abrió su boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Tenía un nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar. No podía preguntar por su prima, temía por la respuesta.

Sakura llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Shaoran y las acarició, suavemente. Cuando su mano dejó de temblar, ella le sonrió.

—Meilin está bien —susurró, sin borrar su sonrisa—. Despertó hace una hora. Tomoyo me contó que incluso peleó un poco con Yue.

Shaoran se repitió las palabras de Sakura hasta lograr comprenderlas. Solo entonces, brotó una sonrisa desde lo más profundo de su alma. Su prima estaba bien ¡Estaba viva y peleando! Llevó su mano hasta su frente y soltó una carcajada jocosa. Esa era Meilin Li. Su testaruda prima. La más fuerte entre todos sus lobos. Su preciado lobo carmesí.

No existían palabras que pudieran describir el alivio tan grande que sentía. El pulgar de Sakura limpió una lágrima que corrió por su mejilla, sin siquiera notarlo.

—Me imagino que deseas saber qué ha ocurrido mientras estabas dormido.

Eso era cierto, pero, al esfumarse toda la incertidumbre de su corazón, su prioridad había cambiado.

A Shaoran no le importó su herida, ni mucho menos si había otra persona en la habitación. Con su brazo sano, atrajo a Sakura hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y posesivo, obligándola a sentarse sobre su regazo. Refugió su cabeza en el cuello de su Diosa y aspiró su fragancia. Ya no le interesaba lo que era correcto y lo que no. Necesitaba sentirla para entender que no era una ilusión, que realmente habían logrado salir de aquella maldita pesadilla que por poco no lo volvió loco.

—Estás bien… —susurró, con voz partida.

El cuerpo de su Diosa se estremeció agradablemente ante su cercanía. Había extrañado su voz, su calor, el brillo de sus ojos, su aroma dulce, la sensación de su piel contra la suya… Absolutamente, todo. Apretó aún más su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sakura estaba allí, estaban juntos y eso era lo único que le importaba.

—Ahora que estoy entre tus brazos, estoy bien, mi príncipe —dijo ella en myridio.

Una mano de Sakura, se posó en su cuello. Sus dedos lo rozaban con lentitud, provocando millones de sensaciones electrizantes y placenteras que se extendieron por todo su cuerpo. La otra mano, comenzó a juguetear con su cabello, alborotándolo aún más de lo usual y no le molestaba. Más bien, estaba encantado.

Shaoran se entregó al placer que sus suaves caricias le provocaban. Estaba completamente maravillado. Sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, fundidos en un abrazo pleno y envolvente que por un momento temió no disfrutar jamás. Luego de tanto rezar, de tanto implorar a los Dioses, agradeció por haber sido escuchado. Sakura estaba nuevamente entre sus brazos. Sana y salva.

Se separó de ella, solo lo suficiente para poder apreciar sus ojos. En verdad, su madre había tenido razón. Los ojos eran las ventanas del alma. Podía ver todo de Sakura a través de esas lagunas verdes y brillantes. Estaba rebosante de alegría. Acarició sus mejillas con suavidad y sonrió. Esa mujer era su vida. Ahora podía aseverarlo.

Sakura relamió sus labios y enseguida, una fuerza fascinante y feroz, comenzó a atraerlo. Esa tentación de color rosa lo estaba incitando a perderse en un océano de pasión y con gusto se dejaría llevar. Habían pasado por mucho, era lo justo. Abordó su boca sin pena y sin ninguna contemplación.

La migraña se esfumó de golpe y el dolor en su hombro ya no le parecía tan molesto. O quizás su fogosidad era tan grande, que las dolencias carecían de importancia para él. No lo sabía, pero el deleitarse con los labios de su Diosa, con ella sentada en su regazo, lo transportaba a un mundo donde solo ellos, existían.

Su sabor. Esa era otra cosa que había extrañado de ella y que extrañaría toda su vida, porque jamás se saciaría. Esa delicada boca era demasiado adictiva. Su preciada tentación.

Al separarse de ella, se dio cuenta que había cometido un error. La imagen de Sakura con su corto cabello alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados, más rojos de lo usual, era demasiado atrayente como para dejarla ir. Demasiado atrayente y encantadora.

Shaoran se obligó a desviar la vista. Necesitaba calmar el desenfreno que lo impulsaba a seguir, a obtener mucho más de ella.

—Creo… —Aclaró su garganta al notar su voz mucho más ronca de lo normal—. Creo que se han invertido los papeles.

—Así parecer, alteza —susurró ella, aún perdida en las emociones que ese beso había causado en ambos. Él mismo estaba batallando todavía para salir a flote y recuperar la compostura.

—Ahora sí puedes darme el reporte de los últimos eventos.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa ladeada que casi lo hizo suspirar y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cuándo había aprendido a sonreír de esa forma?

La joven se bajó de su regazo con calma y se sentó en una esquina de la cama. Era como si estuviera marcando una distancia entre ellos que no le agradó, pero que a ella le divertía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

—Más de doce horas, alteza —dijo, sorprendiéndolo—. Eriol dijo que se debía más al cansancio que a otra cosa.

—¿El arquero? —Sakura, frunció su ceño.

—Mientras atendían a Meilin para lograr sacarle la flecha, Yue regresó de muy mal humor —dijo, haciendo una pausa—. El arquero logró escaparse.

Shaoran apretó sus puños, sin importarle la molestia que eso le provoco a su brazo lastimado.

—Ese hombre fue quien mató al herbolario real… —Shaoran levantó su mirada hacia ella, boquiabierto.

—¿Estás segura? —Sakura asintió con seguridad.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté… aquella vez? —Asintió con lentitud. Sakura se veía preocupada—. Anoche, lo comprobé. Es un noble de tu reino.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Fue él quien dirigió el secuestro —El cuerpo de Shaoran se tensó al escucharla. Sabía que los traidores de Myridia estaban colaborando, pero ¿Participar directamente en el secuestro? —. Su forma de actuar, de moverse y de hablar… Estoy completamente segura, es un noble myridio —aseveró—. Pero eso no es lo más preocupante… —Sakura hizo una larga pausa y aprovechó para acercarse y tomar su mano. Estaba temblando—. Ese hombre te conoce muy bien, Shaoran. Y lo peor es que disfruta el hacerte daño. Participó en todo esto para verte sufrir. No le interesa el poder o el dinero, solo causarte miedo… dolor.

Shaoran cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar al arquero, pero su figura estaba muy difusa en su memoria. Solo podía ver una silueta vestida de negro, parada a lo lejos, haciendo una reverencia insolente. Burlándose de él.

—Temo por ti —dijo, besando su mano—. Debes tener mucho cuidado cuando lleguemos a Myridia. —Shaoran asintió con lentitud y le devolvió el beso.

Había llegado muy lejos como para acobardarse debido a un desquiciado que encontraba placer al verlo herido. Shaoran estaba resuelto.

« _Ese sujeto no sabe con quién está tratando_ » pensó, tensando su mandíbula. Shaoran estaba decidido a descubrir la identidad de ese traidor y cuando lo hiciera, se mostraría ante él sin máscaras de por medio. Sakura podía decir que ese hombre lo conocía, pero las acciones del arquero decían otra cosa. Aun así, si ese hombre quería conocerlo, Shaoran se mostraría con gusto.

—¿Algo más que deba saber? —preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema para despejar las preocupaciones de Sakura, pero al ver su ceño fruncido, entendió que había otras cosas que también le preocupaban.

—Touya pasó por aquí —dijo—. Quería saber si estabas despierto… para avisarte que el juicio estaba por iniciar.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —preguntó, alarmado.

—Media hora… quizás un poco más.

Shaoran se levantó con rapidez, dispuesto a cambiarse de ropas, pero un fuerte mareo casi lo hace caer.

—¡No iras a ningún lado! —Sakura se posicionó a su lado y lo ayudó a sentarse.

—Tengo que ir…

—No. No debes.

—Diosa… es algo que debo hacer —dijo, enfrentando su intento de mirada dura—. Confía en mí. Estoy bien, solo fue un mareo por estar tanto tiempo acostado.

Sakura abrió su boca para decirle algo, pero luego se arrepintió y guardó silencio. Shaoran soltó una suave risa y acarició su mejilla. No quería dejarlo ir porque, seguramente, Haru y Keiko Matsumoto dirigirían todo su odio hacia él. Algo para lo que él estaba preparado y no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

—Debo finalizar lo que comencé, cariño —le dijo en myridio.

—Pero…

—¿Podrías ayudarme con mis ropas? Será más rápido así. —Sakura soltó un suspiro. No cambiaría de opinión y ella lo sabía. Había aprendido a conocerlo muy bien.

Mientras lo ayudaba con sus ropas, Shaoran volvió a detallar su rostro agotado. Seguramente, lo había cuidado todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, a pesar de su propio cansancio. La culpa volvió a invadirlo, pero, al mismo tiempo, una calidez agradable y placentera lo hizo sonreír.

—Descansa aquí —le dijo, cuando todo estuvo en su lugar—. Te ves cansada.

—Quiero acompañarte.

—Y yo quiero que descanses, mi princesa —dijo en myridio—. Si tú no estás bien, yo tampoco lo estoy. Prometo contarte todo cuando regrese. —Increíblemente, Sakura asintió sin discutir.

Dejando un beso en su frente, Shaoran se encaminó a la puerta, sin mirar atrás. Además del cansancio, había otro motivo por el cual no quería que Sakura lo acompañara al juicio y estaba seguro que ella lo sabía… o lo sospechaba. Los Matsumoto no lo culparían solamente a él. Al cerrar la puerta tras sí, Shaoran soltó un suspiro. No quería exponerla a un odio brutal y desmedido con el cual no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar. Mientras fuera posible, trataría de evitárselo.

Al levantar su mirada, se encontró con los ojos preocupados de su primo, quien enseguida fue a su encuentro.

—No sabía que ya estabas despierto… ¿A dónde piensas ir?

—Al juicio.

—¿Entiendes que debes guardar reposo?

—Sí, pero sabes muy bien que debo finalizar…

—Lo que empezaste… Sí, lo sé —Eriol lo conocía demasiado bien—. Yue está allá en representación nuestra.

—Debe estar aburrido, así que debo hacerle compañía —dijo, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Eriol bufó—. Tienes dos opciones, primo. Me escoltas o me dejas pasar.

Eriol no estaba de acuerdo, su ceño fruncido hablaba por él. Aun así, asintió. Shaoran sonrió, complacido. Había logrado salirse con la suya sin problemas.

—¿Puedes quedarte con Sakura? —preguntó Eriol, girándose hacia el lado contrario. Fue en ese momento que la atención de Shaoran recayó en Tomoyo, quien los observaba con curiosidad desde el mueble.

La joven se levantó y dándoles una sonrisa, asintió.

—Me alegra saber que está usted bien, alteza.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, Tomoyo —La joven le sonrió y luego, haciendo una reverencia ante él, se encaminó hacía la habitación.

—Fue ella quien se encargó de limpiar y cerrar tu herida cuando llegaste aquí —dijo Eriol, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿No me atendió el medico que iba con nosotros?

—Solo lo básico para poder transportarte sin riesgos —explicó—. Lo mismo fue con Meilin.

Shaoran asintió, impresionado. No sabía que Tomoyo estaba cultivando dotes médicas, pero le alegraba mucho.

Al salir de la habitación, los guardias hicieron una reverencia ante él. Dejando ordenes explicitas de no permitir la entrada de nadie a sus aposentos, Shaoran siguió su camino hacia la sala del trono, donde se estaba llevando a cabo el juicio de los traidores.

Eriol iba poniéndolo al corriente de todo lo que había pasado a nivel político. El rey había jugado muy bien su carta de la victoria, el pueblo. Luego de su llegada al palacio, Touya ordenó que fuera expuesto ante la corte y el reino entero, la alta traición de Sawada y del líder del consejo de ancianos.

El clamor general de los habitantes de la ciudad capital, exigió el castigo más alto y mostraron su lealtad total al rey y a la familia real que había sido víctima de una conspiración tan atroz. El juicio era una mera formalidad, ya que los verdaderos jueces habían emitido su veredicto. Mentalmente, Shaoran aplaudió a Touya. Teniendo al pueblo de su lado, el nuevo rey comenzaría su reinado con buen pie.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta de la sala, hicieron una reverencia ante él apenas lo vieron. Shaoran no quería interrumpir lo que quedaba de juicio, por eso les pidió que abrieran las puertas solo lo suficiente para que él y Eriol pudieran pasar.

Su intentó de discreción fue en vano. Varias miradas se posaron en él apenas puso un pie en la sala. Shaoran no les prestó atención, sus ojos buscaba a Yue y rápidamente lo encontró a un lado, apoyado en una pared, y alejado lo más posible del mar de personas que observaban el "espectáculo".

Un grupo de nobles estaban de rodillas, en medio de la sala. Estaban encabezados por el duque Miwa, el anciano Matsumoto y… la reina. La mujer no se atrevía a levantar su mirada del suelo ¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo? ¿Incertidumbre? No lo sabía, pero por el bien de sus hijos, esperaba que, por lo menos, se dignara a pedir perdón. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Shaoran enfocó su mirada al frente. Allí estaba Touya, sentado en el trono, luciendo sus ropas reales y la corona que lo identificaba como rey. Sus ojos enfrentaban con decisión y valentía los de su abuelo, quien lo miraba como si él fuera el traicionado y no al revés.

A su lado derecho, pero de pie, estaba el antiguo rey. También enfrentaba los ojos de su suegro, casi sin pestañar. Shaoran se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Midori estaba sentada a la izquierda de Touya, ejerciendo el lugar que le tocaba a la reina. La joven no despegaba los ojos de su madre. No lloraba, pero su vista enrojecida delataba su llanto previo. Sintió pena y admiración a la vez.

—¿De qué nos perdimos? —le preguntó a Yue, una vez estuvo a su lado.

—¿No deberías estar en tu cueva durmiendo?

—Responda la maldita pregunta, comandante. No estoy de humor.

—Nunca estás de humor… a menos que mi señora esté involucrada —le retó con una diminuta sonrisa—. Touya ha presentado el caso ante la corte noble y nuestro testigo ya ha declarado —dijo—. Pagaría lo que fuera por volver a ver la cara de Matsumoto cuando Himura habló y expuso las pruebas recaudadas contra Sawada.

A Shaoran también le habría gustado ver el preciso momento cuando el mundo perfecto de Haru Matsumoto se vino abajo. Siempre tan altivo, tan orgulloso de su apellido y tan confiado. El destino era en verdad caprichoso. El plan de ese anciano siempre fue dominar a Touya, pero fue él quien terminó estando de rodillas ante su nieto.

—No solo han atentado en mi contra —dijo Touya de repente—. En su insurrección, involucraron a personas inocentes. No les importó si podían provocar una guerra como consecuencia. —Touya tomó aire y continuó. Era obvio que se estaba conteniendo—. También se atrevieron a involucrar a mis… a mi hermana y sus damas.

—Dígalo, majestad. Dígalo como es y revele ante la corte lo que el rey anterior ha estado ocultando.

—Eso es algo que no le compete ya, señor Matsumoto —dijo Touya, guardando la compostura—. Y valiéndome de esto, he tomado la decisión de disolver el consejo de ancianos a partir de este momento.

Los murmullos y expresiones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar. Por lo visto, únicamente él y Sakura estaban enterados. Hasta los generales de las fuerzas militares del reino, que estuvieron muy activos durante las reuniones secretas, parecían sorprendidos por la decisión de Touya.

—¡Eso es una injuria! —dijo uno de los ancianos, perdiendo los estribos—. Hemos dedicado nuestra vida a este reino ¡No puede hacernos a un lado!

—¡Recuerde que se está dirigiendo al rey, señor Fukui! ¡Muestre su respeto! —exigió Fujitaka con autoridad—. En vez de gritar, debería agradecer no estar allí, arrodillado frente a todos —añadió, haciendo que la cara del anciano se desfigurara por la rabia contenida.

Touya se puso de pie y enfrentó con dignidad a la corte.

—El consejo de ancianos y todos los cargos relacionados, son figuras corruptas que solo han servido para controlar a los reyes anteriores a través de conspiraciones y amenazas. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que mi reinado se vea truncado por un grupo de personas codiciosas de poder.

"Inaudito" "¿Cómo se atreve?" "¿Está loco?" Eso era lo que Shaoran lograba entender entre los murmullos de las personas. Sonrió al ver a su amigo, enfrentándolos con entereza, sin dejarse acobardar. Touya también se había fortalecido y estaba seguro que sería un gran rey para los lyrios.

—En su lugar —continuó—. Instaurare un "Concilio de consejeros". Este grupo de sabios que no tendrá poder político. Únicamente se encargarán de aconsejar al rey cuando este así lo requiera.

—¿Los antiguos miembros del consejo lo ocuparan, majestad? —se atrevió a preguntar uno de los nobles que no reconoció.

—Sin ánimos de ofender, señores míos. Les digo que los miembros del antiguo consejo están corrompidos por la sed de poder y ahora por un sentimiento vengativo en mi contra —Touya mostró una sonrisa audaz, muy característica de él—. Este concilio estará conformado por nuevos miembros que serán de mi entera confianza. Personas sabias que han aportado mucho al reino. Algunos ya han sido notificados y mi padre es uno de ellos. De momento será quien los presida, pero luego de tomar posesiones de sus puestos, podrán decidir quién los dirigirá.

Los miembros de la corte comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros. Pertenecer al nuevo concilio del rey, era una gran posición a la cual muchos comenzarían a aspirar, a pesar de no contar con poder político.

—En cuanto a los acusados —habló nuevamente Touya—. Todos, sin excepción, son encontrados culpables de alta traición a la corona.

Más murmullos se escucharon, pero la mayoría de las miradas estaban enfocadas en los dos protagonistas del grupo de acusados. La madre del rey y su abuelo, que no despegaba su mirada furibunda de Touya.

—¡No puedes hacer esto!

—La sentencia estará relacionada al daño provocado a este reino —dijo el rey. Su mirada fue hasta el duque—. Revelaré ante la corte las tres más importantes, empezando por usted, señor Miwa. —El hombre miró al rey con falso orgullo. Shaoran podía verlo temblar desde su posición—. Usted colaboró con Sawada hasta el final. Incluso se vio involucrado en el secuestro de la princesa de nuestro reino… Su sentencia… muerte deshonrosa.

Una mujer gritó a lo lejos, perdiendo la compostura. Debía ser la esposa.

—¡Esto no se quedará así! —espetó el hombre—. ¡Mi familia tomará venganza!

—Su heredero ha tenido una conversación larga y tendida conmigo —anunció Touya, haciéndole señas a una persona para que se presentara al frente. Shaoran lo reconoció, jamás olvidaba un rostro. Era el mismo joven que lanzó el balón en contra de Sakura por accidente, hace tanto tiempo. No pasaba de los veinte años—. El joven se mostró avergonzado por el comportamiento de su padre y estuvo de acuerdo con la sentencia. Será él quien tome su lugar como duque, pero, comprensiblemente, estará bajo estricta vigilancia.

El rostro de Miwa mostraba sorpresa y terror ante la mirada avergonzada de su hijo. El joven desvió su mirada y se arrodilló ante el rey.

—Ante la corte entera, pido perdón por lo que ha hecho este hombre. —El cuerpo de Miwa no paraba de temblar. Sus ojos desorbitados no dejaban de observar la espalda de su hijo—. ¡Juro que mi familia le será fiel a partir de este momento, majestad! ¡Dedicaremos nuestras vidas a enmendar lo que mi padre ha hecho!

Touya asintió y el joven se puso de pie, volviendo a su sitio. El rey volvió sus ojos hacia los dos restantes. Shaoran se sintió incómodo. Era una decisión difícil, pero Touya debía mantenerse firme, por el bien del reino.

—Haru y Keiko Matsumoto. —Aclaró su garganta al notar su voz partida—. No participaron en el secuestro, pero estaban al tanto de la conspiración que se alzaba en nuestra contra y no nos lo notificaron. Incluso participaron en las reuniones con Sawada.

—¡Sus pruebas solo involucran a Sawada! —Touya sonrió con tristeza, ante el grito desesperado de su abuelo.

—Lamentablemente para todos, también los involucran a ustedes. —Touya llamó al joven que había servido como espía la última semana, el hijo del consejero Himura. El joven extendió al rey unos documentos—. Estos son contratos firmados por usted y por Sawada.

Touya explicó ante la corte noble que esos contratos eran tratados comerciales para la exportación de armas que serían fabricadas con el Etherium que Sawada proporcionaría. Shaoran frunció su ceño. Entonces, la información del extraño mineral oscuro había salido a la luz.

—No saben dónde está el yacimiento —susurró Yue, leyendo su mente—. Sawada nunca lo dijo y se encargó de asesinar a los hombres que lo acompañaron durante sus expediciones. Solo él conocía la información.

—La cueva…

—Está a salvo… por ahora.

—¿Touya no preguntó?

—Apenas se enteró, fue a buscarme… puede llegar a ser muy… insistente —bufó—. Nuestra versión es que el conde ocultaba un tesoro y con eso estaba controlando a los nobles, pero no sabíamos de qué se trataba. Ventajas de un rostro inexpresivo… las personas no saben cuándo miento.

—A veces, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos diferenciar cuando mientes y cuando no. —Shaoran soltó una leve risilla ante el comentario de Eriol.

—No solo aparece la firma de usted, Matsumoto —habló Touya, por encima de los murmullos—. La firma de Keiko Matsumoto, también aparece en dos de ellos.

La reina se enderezó y entonces, enfrentó la mirada de sus hijos. Increíblemente, no mostraba arrepentimiento.

Midori se levantó y comenzó a caminar con lentitud hacia ella, derrochando toda la gracia y la belleza que la caracterizaba. Bajo la atónita mirada de los presentes, Shaoran incluido, la princesa se arrodilló en frente de su madre y entonces, la abrazó. No supo que le dijo, ni nunca lo sabría, pero en sus ojos brillaba el profundo amor que aun sentía por ella.

—¿Majestad, puedo decir yo la sentencia de estas personas? —dijo, levantándose. Touya frunció su ceño, pero asintió ante la petición de su hermana menor—. Haru y Keiko Matsumoto, su sentencia… es el exilio. —El suspiro ahogado de los presentes se hizo escuchar—. No se les permitirá contacto con nadie de Lyriamir, incluida la familia real. Estarán por su cuenta y ningún aliado del reino tendrá permitido prestarles apoyo.

—¡Prefiero la muerte! —gritó Matsumoto. La mirada de Touya, a pesar de mostrar entereza, reflejaba una profunda tristeza.

—Precisamente… por eso el exilio es un mejor castigo para usted, Haru Matsumoto. —Touya caminó hacia una mesa cercana, donde descansaba un documento—. La familia Matsumoto será borrada de los registros. Nunca existieron. Ese es el peor castigo para un hombre que lo dio todo por la "gloria" de su apellido. Incluso a sus propios nietos.

Touya estampó su firma en aquel documento y entonces, las sentencias se hicieron legales.

Los guardias tomaron de los brazos a los enjuiciados y los obligaron a levantarse. El antiguo cabeza del consejo, iba gritando maldiciones e improperios en contra de la familia real y hasta lanzó una que otra amenaza en contra de Touya. El joven rey, solo bajó su mirada y se obligó a permanecer sereno.

Shaoran posó sus ojos sobre la reina. Ella lo estaba mirando con fijeza mientras era llevada fuera de la sala. La mujer no lloraba, pero todo el odio que le profesaba estaba dibujado en su rostro. No le resultó sorpresivo. Ella lo culpaba de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Himura me comentó que ella tenía un romance con Sawada —dijo Yue—. Por eso el odio.

Shaoran no se mostró sorprendido. Volvió sus ojos a la mujer. Antes de abandonar la sala, Keiko Matsumoto le sonrió con irreverencia. Posiblemente, no sería la última vez que sabría de los Matsumoto.

—Que los sigan y nos mantengan informados —ordenó a Yue—. Lo más probable… es que terminen en Eulyon. —Yue asintió.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la hipocresía hiciera acto de aparición. Aquellos que habían murmurado en contra de Touya, se acercaron para mostrarle su falso apoyo. Los verdaderos fieles a la corona, sabiendo lo incomodo que debía estar su rey, se mantuvieron al margen y solo se limitaron a reverenciarlo para luego abandonar la sala.

Shaoran negó con su cabeza. Sin importar lo que hicieran, el mundo de la realeza siempre estaría lleno de… máscaras. Adornos hermosos que mostraban sonrisas altivas, pero ocultaban vanidad, falsedad y envidia.

—Te ves pensativo —escuchó la voz de Touya a su lado.

—No es nada… Espero que todo vayan bien para ti de ahora en adelante.

—Siempre habrá problemas que resolver, pero espero iniciar con buen pie… y para eso necesito que nuestro otro asunto salga bien —dijo, frunciendo su ceño—. Mañana se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de alianza con Myridia y el reconocimiento de Sakura como princesa de Lyriamir. Ya sabes qué hacer. —Shaoran asintió. No había otra cosa que deseara más en el mundo que pedir la mano de Sakura en frente de todos—. Luego de eso… mi hermana puede ir contigo a Myridia.

Siendo sincero, Shaoran debía aceptar que su corazón estaba dividido. Por una parte, estaba deseoso de llevar a Sakura a su reino y presentarla ante todos como su prometida, en especial a sus padres. Pero, por otro lado, no quería exponerla a más peligro… porque eso era lo que les esperaba en Myridia… empezando por el arquero misterioso que debía desenmascarar. Shaoran no había querido decírselo porque conocía muy bien a Sakura y no quería buscarse un problema innecesario…

—¿Cuándo partirá Midori?

—Pensaba que Frost podría escoltarla a Zahiria, pero está pegado como una sanguijuela a tu prima… Así que no creo que regrese a su reino de momento —respondió, soltando un suspiro—. He enviado una carta esta mañana para pedir un embajador de Zahiria que la escolte en el viaje. Calculando… llegará dentro de una semana y luego de eso… partirá hacia su nuevo destino.

—Yo no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí… —dijo Shaoran—. Mi padre ha solicitado mi retorno apenas fueras coronado… Ya debería estar en viaje.

—Imagino que… partirán después de la ceremonia de mañana. —Touya apretó sus puños—. Me encargaré de todo. Espero cuides bien de mi hermana.

—La cuidaré con mi vida, majestad —le respondió Shaoran, haciendo una reverencia ante él.

Al enderezarse, ambos sonrieron y se dieron la mano. Después de dos meses, por fin, podían respirar tranquilos.

Shaoran se encaminó hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por Yue y Eriol. Estaban por internarse en el pasillo, cuando escucho varios pasos acelerados a su espalda. La voz de Midori resonó, llamándolo. Shaoran detuvo su andar y se giró para verla acercarse. Sus damas les dieron el espacio necesario para que pudieran hablar a solas y él mismo les pidió a sus acompañantes que hicieran lo mismo.

La joven se veía apenada e insegura, no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Por eso, Shaoran le dio el tiempo necesario para que pudiera armarse de valor.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el inicio de su viaje. En realidad, el destino era caprichoso. Todo el asunto del compromiso había iniciado como una treta para averiguar si Lyriamir era un enemigo potencial, sin embargo, Shaoran debía aceptar que quizás si había llegado a aspirar conseguir una compañera ideal en esa princesa, pero jamás fue ella. Había sido Sakura, una chica sencilla y de mirada pura, quien logró conquistarlo desde un principio, en todas las formas posibles.

Midori alzó su mirada verdosa, enfrentándolo, por fin. Entonces, habló.

—Alteza, yo… hice y dije cosas en el pasado que quizás lo hirieron… Lo rechacé por su máscara, por los rumores que se decían de usted… le hice desplantes horribles… —dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Y yo de verdad, quiero pedirle disculpas. —Midori hizo una reverencia pronunciada.

—No se disculpe, por favor —dijo, tomándola de los hombros para enderezarla—. Usted estaba siendo manipulada por su madre. —Midori negó en respuesta.

—Somos responsables de las decisiones que tomamos, alteza. Incluyendo el dejarnos influenciar. —Esas habían sido unas palabras muy maduras para una joven como ella—. Sí, soy inexperta, malcriada y hasta insolente… pero eso no justifica mis acciones.

—En realidad, pienso que fue debido a su inocencia que terminó enredada en todo esto —dijo—. No tiene malicia, al igual que su hermana.

—Sakura es una mujer valiente, alteza. No dejó que me derrumbara en ningún momento… y le estaré agradecida de por vida. —dijo, haciendo otra reverencia ante él—. Por favor, cuide de ella.

—Lo haré.

Midori se enderezó y le dio una cálida sonrisa. Ahora podía ver más semejanzas entre ella y Sakura. Eran hermanas, después de todo.

Luego de ese particular encuentro, siguió su camino. Eriol iba hablando sobre el reposo que debía tomar durante esa noche para poder afrontar el viaje de retorno sin complicaciones, mientras Shaoran resoplaba, molesto.

« _¡Él también está en la misma posición que yo y me manda a reposar a mí!_ » pensó, exasperado.

La herida de Eriol era menos profunda que la suya, pero no por eso carecía de importancia. A Shaoran le indignaba que su primo sobrepusiera su seguridad sobre la de sí mismo y por eso, no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo.

« _No prediques, lo que no haces_ »

Shaoran le exigió a Yue saber dónde tenían a su prima y desvió sus pasos hacía ese lugar, ignorando los regaños de Eriol.

—¿Por qué no la llevaron a mis aposentos? —preguntó.

—Porque los médicos reales tuvieron que intervenirla para asegurarse de que ningún trozo de la punta había quedado en su interior y para cerrar la herida como debía ser —explicó Eriol.

—¿Tu estuviste presente?

—¿Por quién me tomas? Yo mismo los dirigí y Tomoyo los asistió —respondió, mosqueado.

Shaoran se sintió aliviado al escucharlo, pero eso solo demostraba su punto. Eriol no había descansado nada desde la noche anterior y aun así… tenía la desfachatez de mandarlo a descansar a él.

Yue señaló la puerta y los pasos de Shaoran se aceleraron. Al abrirla, buscó a su prima por la habitación, encontrándola acostada en una cama y siendo alimentada por Frost. Ahora entendía el comentario de Touya. No era normal ver a un hombre cuidar de una mujer, a menos que fuera un médico. Eso solo demostraba que los sentimientos de Frost por Meilin, eran sinceros.

—Frost ha estado con ella desde que llegaron y la ha cuidado sin descanso —dijo Eriol, a su lado—. Es un gran hombre y sé que será un excelente esposo para ella. La complementa.

Shaoran ya lo sabía y no podía sentirse más feliz por ello. Shaoran se acercó a pasos lentos y cuando la mirada casi rojiza de Meilin se posó sobré él, le regaló la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

—Despertaste, dormilón. —Su voz estaba un poco ronca. La joven extendió su mano hacia él y Shaoran no dudo en tomarla. La llevó hasta sus labios y la besó.

—No sabes… el miedo que pasé…

—Somos guerreros, primo. Nuestro trabajo es vivir a límite.

—No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por mí.

—Lo haré las veces que sean necesarias y ni tú, ni Eriol, ni Frosty podrán impedirlo —le dijo con seguridad—. Soy tu lobo carmesí ¿Qué harías sin mí?

—¡Ese es el maldito punto, Meilin! —dijo, con voz partida—. ¿Qué… qué haríamos sin ti?

La mano de la joven hizo presión sobre la suya y luego le dio un pequeño jalón para que tomara asiento a su lado. Frost se apartó para poder darles su espacio y se lo agradeció.

—Eres como un hermano para mí, Shaoran —le dijo, obligándolo a inclinarse para dejarle un beso en el espacio libre de su frente—. Y siempre cuidaré tu espalda.

—Y yo la tuya, querida.

Meilin volvió a sonreír. Esa era su prima. Siempre terca, siempre impetuosa, siempre gentil… Jamás podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Fue su turno de besar su frente, beso que duró varios segundos.

—Descansa, mi precioso lobo carmesí —dijo en myridio—. Mañana volveremos a casa. —Meilin asintió, sonriente.

Shaoran se levantó y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Frost. Silenciosamente, le dio las gracias por su esmero al cuidarla y por la sonrisa que el joven príncipe le dio, supo que lo había comprendido.

—Vaya a descansar tranquilo, alteza —dijo—. Yo cuidare de su preciado lobo carmesí.

Shaoran se acercó un poco y luego le susurró lo siguiente.

—Es tu responsabilidad ahora.

Frost lució un poco sorprendido, pero luego sonrió ampliamente. Ese joven había mostrado la veracidad de sus intenciones para con su prima, ahora, podía posar su entera confianza en él.

Shaoran se encaminó hacia sus aposentos. Realmente, le hacía falta descansar si quería mostrar un semblante optimo al día siguiente durante la ceremonia de alianza. Pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo ante Eriol.

Al llegar, literalmente, mando a su primo y a su amigo a descansar. Eriol se burló de él, diciéndole que lo esperaba para dormir juntos. No entendió el chiste hasta que recordó que Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en su habitación. Era cierto, compartir habitación con su primo era lo más probable.

Shaoran tocó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta.

« _Ya deben estar dormidas_ » pensó, soltando un suspiro.

Abrió la puerta y asomó con lentitud su cabeza. La oscuridad de la noche era dispersada por velas repartidas a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Extrañado, Shaoran se adentró un poco más y notó que las mujeres no estaban en la cama como había esperado.

—¿Sorprendido? —La voz de Sakura lo pilló desprevenido—. Definitivamente, hemos intercambiado roles —dijo riendo.

Shaoran sonrió y se giró con lentitud para observarla, llevándose una gran y hermosa sorpresa. Estaba boquiabierto. Jamás había visto a una mujer con el cabello tan corto y debía aceptar que… le fascinaba. Inmediatamente, sus manos se adentraron entre las finas hebras castañas. Tan suave como las recordaba, pero ahora le llegaban justo al borde de su cuello. Cuando despertó, no reparó mucho en su cabello. Tenía otras cosas en mente en las cuales enfocarse, pero ahora que podía admirarla y detallarla, definitivamente estaba maravillado.

—Tomoyo lo ha arreglado —dijo, sonrojada—. Sé que debo verme extraña, pero…

—Te ves hermosa, Diosa —dijo en myridio—. Tus ojos están más libres y ahora puedo verlos brillar con mayor intensidad. Justo como dos esmeraldas, puras y sinceras. —El sonrojo de Sakura se incrementó aún más.

—Eres… eres un adulador.

—Sabes que soy en extremo sincero —dijo, arrastrando los dedos hasta su quijada—. Y créeme cuando te digo, Diosa, que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo aquí para no sucumbir a la tentación.

—Entonces… —dijo, tomando su mano para guiarlo hasta la cama—. Deberás hacer un esfuerzo aún más grande. —Al ver su cara llena de confusión, Sakura rio—. Siéntate.

Aun sin saber que tramaba, Shaoran obedeció. Sakura giró sobre su eje para mostrarle sus ropas. No eran tan elegantes como las que había usado durante el festival, pero si igual de hermosas. El blanco y el verde la hacían lucir más jovial y resaltaba sus ojos. Las orillas de las mangas y de la falda, tenían bordadas varias flores que le daban un toque especial y dulce, mientras que la luz de las velas, que delineaba sus hombros a través de la delgada tela, le daba un aire sugerente y tentador. Shaoran tragó grueso. Realmente, iba a tener que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir a su deseo de hacerla suya.

—Dijiste que debía danzar para ti alguna vez —dijo, rebosante de una travesura que le encantó—. Y pienso hacerlo ahora… aunque tendrás que imaginar la música.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo, riendo—. Por cierto ¿A dónde enviaste a Tomoyo?

—Ella fue la de la idea, no me preguntes dónde se metió —respondió, soltando una carcajada—. Ahora, relájese y observe, alteza.

Sakura comenzó a tararear una dulce melodía y su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse a su ritmo. Al principio, creyó que ejecutaría la danza del "Cerezo en el viento", pero no reconocía los pasos.

A diferencia de aquella noche, los movimientos de Sakura eran mucho más delicados, gráciles y suaves. Sus pequeños pasos la desplazaban alrededor de la habitación y con cuidado, daba saltos, extendiendo sus brazos hacia atrás, haciendo danzar las largas mangas de su vestido con una elegancia y sutileza, que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera. La falda ondeaba maravillosamente con cada giro.

De un momento a otro, la luz de la luna ingresó a la habitación, haciendo que el corazón de Shaoran se acelerará como nunca antes. Sakura lucía como la más hermosa de las hadas.

Su Diosa comenzó a soltar pétalos blancos a su alrededor con ambas manos, mientras sonreía. Debido al desbocado ritmo de su corazón, Shaoran podía escuchar sus propios latidos. Estaba hechizado.

Los suaves pasos de Sakura, la llevaron hasta él y entonces, dejó caer los pétalos sobre su cabeza, justo como lo había hecho aquella noche, cuando descubrió cuan perdido estaba por esos ojos verdes que brillaban tan hermosamente.

Sakura dio un par de giros más y entonces, hizo una reverencia ante él.

—Esta danza… la he llamado "El cerezo y el lobo" —dijo sonriendo, con un adorable sonrojo que la hacía lucir inocente y preciosa.

—¿La has creado tú? —Sakura asintió feliz.

—Entenderás que solo he ensayado un par de veces… pero estoy segura que cuando la practique un poco más… será perfecta.

Shaoran extendió su mano hacia ella y gustosa, Sakura la tomó. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó quieta, esperando su veredicto.

—Ya es perfecta, al igual que tú —susurró, acariciando su mejilla—. Eres hermosa.

—Es el vestido… Lo envió Midori, según me dijo Tomoyo.

—No me refiero a tu belleza exterior, Diosa —dijo, dejando un beso en su mano—. La aprecio, la admiro… pero estoy enamorado es de tu belleza interna.

—Shaoran…

—Te amo, Sakura Kinomoto. —dijo, causando un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo, jamás.

Sakura le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y entonces, besó sus labios. Una pequeña caricia, solo un roce, pero lleno de mucho significado.

—Te amo, mi príncipe —susurró en myridio. Ambos sonrieron.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde su llegada a Lyriamir. Batallar contra una conspiración, contra personas inescrupulosas, incluso hacerle ver a un buen rey que estaba equivocado en sus decisiones, pero lo más importante… era que había descubierto que su alma no estaba perdida, como lo creyó en un principio. Solo estaba rota y había logrado repararla por sí mismo, gracias a que Sakura le había enseñado a valorarse como persona. Su Diosa había logrado ver a través de su máscara, como nadie lo había hecho, ayudándolo a descubrir facetas que él mismo desconocía.

Esa hermosa joven que ahora se estaba fundiendo con él en un abrazo fuerte y lleno de esperanza, lo había ayudado a comprender por fin que la máscara dorada no solo lo ocultaba de las personas a su alrededor. Había permitido que lo ocultara de sí mismo. Se había considerado un hombre frío, calculador y sin sentimientos la mayor parte de su vida, pero en realidad su alma estaba llena de una calidez que jamás creyó tener. Gracias a Sakura Kinomoto y a esa máscara dorada, había descubierto la belleza de su verdadero rostro… y la de su alma… Por eso… estaría en deuda por siempre.

El sonido característico de las fracturas los hizo separarse de golpe. Shaoran parpadeó confundido, eran demasiados sonidos a la vez.

—Oh por… todos los Dioses… —Sakura llevó sus manos hasta su boca y acalló un grito.

No entendió la actitud de Sakura hasta que de repente, un pedazo de la máscara cayó en su regazo… y tras él, vinieron más. Shaoran olvidó el cabestrillo para tomar los pedazos dorados con sus manos y comenzó a unirlos.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa… al ver la máscara armada frente a él. Solo faltaban los dos fragmentos que se habían desprendido con anterioridad. Su máscara, su fiel compañera en la soledad, le devolvía la mirada vacía desde su regazo. Lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo, llevo una de sus manos hasta su boca para acallar sus sollozos.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Incluso se pellizco a sí mismo. No era un sueño, ni mucho menos una ilusión. Realmente, la máscara se había roto.

Sus manos temblorosas viajaron hasta su cara y se asustó al sentir su piel. Recorrió sus cejas, sus pómulos y hasta el puente de su nariz. No recordaba que fuera tan respingada. Unas pequeñas arrugas en su entrecejo, lo hicieron reír. Quizás eran resultado de tanto fruncir su ceño.

Shaoran no podía creerlo. Aun no entendía qué había hecho para romper su maldición.

Las manos de Sakura aparecieron en su campo de visión y lo obligaron a encararla. Ella también lloraba. No sabía… aun tocando su rostro, no lograba recordar como lucía y no estaba seguro si ella estaría bien con su apariencia… con su… cicatriz. Llevó su mano hasta ese lugar y pudo tocarla. Trazó con sus dedos la línea irregular que surcaba su sien y una parte pequeña de su pómulo. Era más pequeña y delgada de lo que recordaba. Una marca insignificante que tantos problemas le había traído.

Las palabras que Athor le dijo durante el festival, vinieron a su cabeza. Ahora podía comprenderlas. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida… anhelando poder ver su rostro, ser libre de aquella máscara que tanto dolor le había causado. Pero, ahora que la veía de lejos, Shaoran entendió que jamás fue la máscara… él había permitido que las personas a su alrededor lo hirieran. Fue él quien decidió ocultarse de ellos para protegerse a sí mismo. Siempre había sido él.

Athor jamás tuvo la intención de hacerle la vida miserable. Su máscara nunca fue un castigo, ni mucho menos una maldición. Ahora podía verlo, tan claro como el agua. La Diosa solo quiso darle una lección… enseñarle la belleza que ella admiró en él desde siempre.

Ella sabía que no podría lograrlo solo, por eso, dispuso de una compañera ideal que le ayudaría a descubrirse a sí mismo. Una persona que lograría ver esa beldad que él mismo había ocultado tras su máscara dorada. Eso había marcado el principio del final… El verdadero objetivo de su máscara… hacerle apreciar la belleza de su verdadero rostro… su alma.

Los labios de Sakura se posaron sobre su cicatriz, haciéndolo olvidar de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera ella. La sensación exquisita que ese beso dejó en su piel desnuda, fue sublime y vibrante. Shaoran la atrajo contra sí y junto sus frentes con suavidad. A pesar de llorar, ambos sonrieron. La felicidad en su estado más puro, emanaba de sus almas. Después de tantos años y gracias a Sakura Kinomoto, el príncipe de la máscara… por fin, era libre.

 **¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! ¡No saben lo emocionada que estoy! ¿Valió la pena la espera? Yo diría mil veces ¡Sí!**

 **Ok, calmada. Hemos llegado al capi 25 que en realidad era la continuación del 24 ¿Tenía razón al cortarlo? ¿Qué piensan? Yo digo ¡Sí! haha**

 **Este capi se me extendió por 19 páginas + las 13 del anterior… ustedes me dirán. Además, tenían que disfrutar… saborear estos momentos con tranquilidad, separados de la batalla xD**

 **Bien, estamos a un solo capi del final. Sí, uno ¿Qué sorpresas nos traerá ese capítulo? Tendrán que esperar hasta el domingo xD** **Por favor, lean la nota de su querida autora en el capi final, porque habrá noticias importantes ;)**

 **¿Qué piensan de este capi? ¿Se esperaban la ruptura en este momento? ¿Les gustó? Ha sido mi momento favorito, junto con la danza de Sakura xD De verdad, son tantas emociones que me da miedo no haberlas podido transmitir como quería ¡Espero haberlo logrado!**

 **¿Disfrutaron el capi? ¿Seguirán atrapados hasta el final? ¡La máscara se ha roto! ¡Pero Shaoran ni siquiera se ha mirado al espejo! Obviamente, su espejo favorito lo está mirando y será quien narre el capi final xD Sí, Sakura será quien nos narre en el siguiente capi y obviamente nos contará como será la ceremonia donde la reconocen como princesa de Lyriamir :D**

 **No olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber que les gustó más, que puedo cambiar cuando lo edite o si quedó bien como está ;) Recuerden que gracias a ustedes es que he logrado mejorar tanto ;D**

 **Un besote para todos, espero sus reviews y nos leemos en el capi final :D**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hola, chicos. Como siempre, aclaro que esta historia es de mi completa autoría. Los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero si los nuevos personajes que van apareciendo en el camino. Espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo mientras la escribo. Bueno, comencemos… con el capítulo final.**

 **El príncipe de la máscara.**

 **Capítulo 26**

Las hermosas y pequeñas gotas de agua, se deslizaban por el vidrio de la ventana, sin prisa, sin ataduras y sin dejar que nada se interpusiera en su destino. El sonido de la lluvia, siempre había logrado disipar la ansiedad de su corazón, dejándolo en total calma, tranquilo, sereno.

Las voces de sus amigas llamaron su atención. Se veían emocionadas, completamente extasiadas al observar el vestido que minutos antes su hermana le había traído.

— _Touya lo ha mandado a hacer especialmente para ti_ —le dijo, cuando se lo entregó—. _Un vestido digno para la primera princesa de Lyriamir._

Soltó un suspiro y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Aun no se acostumbraba al título de princesa. Era como si estuvieran hablando de otra Sakura. Una que había surgido para poder afrontar lo que vendría.

Sonrió al ver una de las gotas unirse a otra, para seguir su trayecto hasta perderse en el borde de la ventana. Esas gotas se enfrentaban a un futuro, un destino incierto, pero mientras estuvieran juntas, podrían vencer las barreras que se interpusieran en su camino.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro. La imagen de Shaoran enseguida apareció. Aun con su máscara, Sakura había admirado siempre su rostro. Sus labios, ni muy finos, ni muy gruesos, siempre tentadores. Su quijada fuerte que siempre se suavizaba al mostrar esas hermosas y seductoras sonrisas que la hacían suspirar. Y sus ojos, enmarcados por su máscara, siempre fueron lo más llamativo de él. Esa mirada profunda, sincera e intensa que la había atrapado desde el primer día.

Ahora que la máscara se había roto, sus ojos habían adquirido una mayor intensidad, casi… avasallante. Era como si pudiera desentrañar su alma entera, sin restricciones, haciéndola sentir vulnerable y emocionada a la vez.

Ahora que la emoción había pasado, Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al recordar lo que había hecho cuando la máscara se rompió ante ella. Esa imperante e incontrolable necesidad de besar su cicatriz la había lanzado a sus brazos sin pena alguna, posando sus labios justo en su sien, al lado de su ojo derecho, como le había dicho una vez. Ese beso había sido el primero de varios que repartió por toda su cara.

Llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, aun sin abrir sus ojos. Se sentía avergonzada por su comportamiento poco adecuado, pero a su vez, una agradable calidez se extendía por todo su pecho.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio otras dos gotas fusionarse. Sonrió con su corazón lleno de esperanza. El deseo de Sakura era poder permanecer al lado de su príncipe y servirle de apoyo e impulso, para que continuara su camino sin detenerse. Justo como aquellas gotas de agua. Cumplir con el destino que fue trazado para él y para el cual fue preparado.

—¿Estás nerviosa, cariño?

Sin despegar su mirada de la ventana, Sakura negó con su cabeza ante la pregunta de Tomoyo. No estaba nerviosa por la ceremonia. Aceptar a su yo princesa era algo que sabía debía hacer. No solo por ella, sino por lo que comenzaría a partir de ese momento.

Sakura soltó otro suspiro y caminó hacia la cama. Observó el hermoso vestido que debía usar. Era hermoso, casi de ensueño. Pasó sus dedos por la fina tela rosada, por los preciosos bordados de flores de cerezos y los detalles dorados que realzaban su belleza. Un vestido digno de una princesa.

—Tenemos que prepararte —Chiharu sonrió ampliamente—. Me siento emocionada ¡Incluso más que aquel día, cuando te ayudamos a vestirte para tu danza!

Sakura las observó, sonriendo y agradeciendo por compartir con ella uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Tomó las manos de su amiga y las apretó con fuerza. A través de ese gesto, Sakura volvía a disculparse con ella por no haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio.

La joven le mostró una sonrisa chispeante y llena de picardía, volviendo a restarle importancia al asunto. Sonrisa que Sakura correspondió sin dudar. No le sorprendía que Chiharu hubiera sospechado de sus orígenes y que jamás preguntara al respecto. Siempre respetado su voluntad de mantenerlo en secreto, hasta el final. Así era ella, su gran amiga.

—La princesa fue muy amable al dejarnos ayudarte —dijo Tomoyo.

—Yo aún no confío del todo en ella.

—Y no creo que ella busque eso, amiga —añadió Tomoyo—. La princesa fue criada para ser la mujer más hermosa e importante del reino… Desde ese punto de vista, puede que se justifique que sea tan vanidosa. El orgullo es parte de su forma de ser.

—A pesar de ser hermanas, son completamente diferentes.

Sakura sonrió. Eso era cierto, pero no lo veía como algo malo. Cada persona tenía algo que la hacía única y especial. Midori era orgullosa, pero también tenía su lado positivo. Cuando se abría, lo hacía de tal forma que mostraba su corazón completo, sin ningún tipo de restricciones. Lo sabía por Aoi y esperaba que la vida le diera la oportunidad de descubrir todas las bondades de su hermana menor.

Varios pasos se escucharon en la antesala y poco tiempo después, las puertas se abrieron. Aoi entró en la habitación, siendo seguida de Midori que llevaba una caja en sus manos.

—Pensábamos que ya estaría vestida, alteza —dijo Aoi, haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

No. Todavía no podía acostumbrarse a ese trato.

—Estás asustándola, Aoi —la reprendió Midori, colocando la caja en la mesa que estaba cerca a la ventana.

—Disculpe si mis palabras le han afectado, alteza.

—No te disculpes, Aoi… En realidad, lo que me ha afectado es que me trates con tanto respeto.

—Es lo correcto.

—No cuando estamos solas ¿Cierto? —dijo Midori, con una sonrisa traviesa—. Por favor, comiencen a vestirla que el tiempo apremia.

Midori no había terminado de hablar, cuando Tomoyo y Chiharu se pusieron manos a la obra.

Sus ropas sencillas fueron retiradas y en su lugar, la suave y fina tela del vestido se posó sobre su piel. Tomoyo tenía especial cuidado para que todo estuviera perfectamente ubicado, mientras Chiharu se encargaba de estirar cualquier arruga.

Tomoyo se giró y fue por la caja de maquillaje que mamá Hina le había prestado nuevamente. Pasó las suaves brochas por el polvo y luego lo esparció por su cara, siendo lo más delicada posible. Sakura cerró sus ojos para darle mayor libertad de actuar. Un pequeño pincel delineó sus labios. Se sentía como un lienzo, donde su amiga estaba plasmando su arte.

Al abrir sus ojos, vio que su hermana observaba todo desde la distancia, notándose que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para mantener su sonrisa. Sakura sabía que todo eso debía ser muy difícil para ella. Había pasado gran parte de su vida odiándola y envidiándola… Era absurdo pensar que, de buenas a primeras, Midori la amaría y la aceptaría como su hermana. Por eso, era admirable su esfuerzo para cambiar sus sentimientos y su actitud.

Cuando Tomoyo anunció que habían finalizado, Sakura buscó ir hacia el espejo para observarse, pero Midori la detuvo.

—¿Pueden dejarnos a solas unos minutos, por favor? —La petición de su hermana le extrañó. Aun así, dio su consentimiento.

Estando solas, la joven se acercó a la mesa y abrió con lentitud la caja de madera que había dejado allí. Al girarse, Sakura sintió su estómago dar un vuelco. Una pequeña y hermosa corona dorada, muy parecida a la que Midori llevaba sobre su cabeza, descansaba en sus manos.

La joven caminó con lentitud hacia ella, sin abandonar su mirada. No era un duelo. Era una simple y hermosa conexión que a Sakura le agrado, porque no había ningún atisbo de resentimiento, ni de envidia, solo… aceptación.

Al estar frente a frente, la joven levantó sus manos y colocó la corona en su lugar. Sakura cerró sus ojos para controlar los nervios que comenzaban a abordarla. Se asustó un poco al sentir las manos de su hermana tomar las suyas, guiándola hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

—Le pedí a nuestro hermano que me permitiera hacer esto… Ahora sí puedes admirarte… hermana —susurró cerca de su oído.

Midori le dio espacio para que se admirara sola, pero Sakura no se atrevía a mirarse. Su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Tomo un par de respiraciones profundas para calmarse y luego, abrió sus ojos con extrema lentitud. El reflejo que le devolvía el espejo no podía ser ella. El suave maquillaje realzaba sus rasgos e incrementaba el brillo de sus ojos. El hermoso vestido estilizaba su cuerpo y la hacía ver como una muñeca delicada y preciosa. Y la corona… los pequeños adornos dorados que colgaban de ella, caían por los lados de su cabeza. En ese momento, fue cuando todo se hizo real. Sakura se había convertido en la primera princesa de Lyriamir.

Midori apareció a su lado. Tan hermosa, altiva y perfecta. Sakura parpadeó un par de veces. Sentía que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

—Luces hermosa…

—No me siento… como yo…

Su hermana la observó a través de su reflejo. No sonreía y su mirada había adquirido un toque de tristeza. La vio caminar hacia la ventana y observar las gotas de lluvia a través del vidrio.

—Algo que siempre ha calmado mis nervios, es la lluvia —le reveló, sorprendiéndola de que lo mismo le pasara a ella—. Observar las gotas caer, siempre ha sido mi forma de conocer lo que jamás he tenido.

Sakura se giró y caminó hacia ella. La mirada verdosa de Midori seguía perdida en las gotas de lluvia.

—¿Qué es eso que tanto anhelas? —le preguntó. Su hermana ladeó su cara y sonrió.

—Libertad —respondió—. Muy en el fondo… siempre supe que era la muñeca de mi madre.

—Midori…

—Pero pronto podré extender mis alas —dijo, sonriéndole—. Partiré a un reino lejano y conoceré al hombre que se convertiría en mi esposo… —Su voz se quebró un poco—. No puedo negar que… me asusta… Pero es algo que debo hacer. Será bueno para mí y es una forma de resarcir el daño que yo también le he causado a nuestra familia y al reino. Gracias a este matrimonio, Lyriamir obtendría una alianza muy ventajosa.

Sakura no sabía que palabras decir para hacerla sentir mejor, pues ambas compartían la misma turbación. Temían a lo desconocido.

Unos suaves toques se escucharon en la puerta. Midori aprovechó para limpiar una pequeña lágrima que quería escapar de su ojo y luego, dio su consentimiento para dejar pasar a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Su padre entró en la habitación, ya ataviado con sus ropas elegantes.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia ante él, Sakura tratando de imitar el suave movimiento que su hermana hacía.

—Se ven hermosas. —Al enderezarse, Sakura notó la mirada de orgullo de su padre—. Verlas juntas, como hermanas, alegra mi alma. —Midori desvió su mirada, avergonzada. Sakura sonrió, orgullosa, porque su hermana realmente estaba esforzándose por desterrar cualquier sentimiento negativo de su corazón—. No bajes tu mirada, cariño. Recuerda que tú representas la belleza y la nobleza de nuestro reino.

—Lo siento, padre. —Amorosamente, su padre colocó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Midori.

—Las veo un poco ansiosas ¿Todo está bien?

Sakura podía mentirle y decirle que sí, pero, por un extraño motivo, su padre siempre lograba ver a través de ella. Por eso, decidió sincerarse, omitiendo la angustia personal de su hermana. No sabía si se lo había dicho porque confiaba en ella o quizás se trató de un desahogo momentáneo, pero de igual forma, guardaría su confesión para sí.

—Temer a lo nuevo no es algo malo… Lo malo es dejar que el miedo las paralice. Es un consejo para ambas—les dijo sabiamente—. En vez de permitir que el miedo las acongoje, conviértanlo en el impulso que las guíe hacia adelante…

Sakura sopesó sus palabras y le dio la razón de inmediato. El impulso que las llevaría hacia adelante, era precisamente las ganas de superar ese miedo, de ver qué había más allá de aquello que las acobardaba. Y cuando por fin pudieran superarse, la satisfacción de haberlo logrado sería sublime.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta, hija. —El rostro de su padre se volvió serio de repente—. ¿Estás dispuesta a enfrentar la corte de Myridia para estar al lado del príncipe Shaoran? —preguntó, sorpréndanla—. No te mentiré… Esas personas, no son como los nobles de Lyriamir. Son prepotentes, ambiciosos e inescrupulosos. Tú sabes muy bien qué le han hecho al príncipe… y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

Los nobles de Myridia y hasta el arquero que esperaba por ellos allá, podían ser demonios, pero, aun así, Sakura iría. No estaba dispuesta a dejar a Shaoran solo en esa travesía que apenas iniciaba. No dejaría que volvieran a destrozarlo. Su determinación no flaquearía.

—Aun si debo ir al mismo infierno, no lo dejaré solo en esta batalla.

Sakura miro a su hermana y tomó su mano con suavidad. Midori le había demostrado su valor durante aquella pesadilla, ella también llegaría lejos. Sin lugar a dudas.

Al verla sonreír, supo que le había entendido. Las hermanas Kinomoto no dejarían que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Justo como las gotas de agua.

—Si están dispuestas a afrontar lo que el destino tiene deparado para ustedes, entonces, no me queda más que recordarles que son las princesas de Lyriamir —dijo, colocando una mano en cada mejilla de sus hijas—. Midori representa la belleza de nuestro reino, y tú, Sakura Kinomoto, eres la flor más hermosa de nuestra nación. Jamás lo olviden y siéntanse orgullosas.

La lluvia ya no era necesaria para calmar sus corazones, quizás por eso, había comenzado a disminuir su intensidad hasta volverse una ligera llovizna. Con la confianza renovada, ambas asintieron y sonrieron.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Aoi apareció, diciendo que ya era hora de ir al gran salón, donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Su padre asintió y se encaminó primero a la puerta, siendo seguido inmediatamente de Midori. Sakura se tomó unos segundos más para observarse en el espejo. Esa vez, su reflejo la llenó de orgullo. Sonrió ante la primera princesa de Lyriamir. La flor de la nación.

Cuando sus amigas la vieron, no pudieron evitar soltar un chillido y correr a su encuentro. Más que molestarse por ese comportamiento, su padre soltó una carcajada.

—¡Estoy tan emocionada! —dijo Chiharu.

—¡Yo igual! ¡Dioses! ¡Quisiera poder retratar este momento! —dijo Tomoyo, al borde de las lágrimas. Luego, aclaró su garganta y continuó, haciendo una reverencia ante ella—. Luce hermosa, alteza.

Sakura sonrió y las abrazó a ambas. Quizás estuviera rompiendo el protocolo o las reglas, pero jamás hubiera llegado hasta allí sin sus amigas, en especial… sin Tomoyo.

—Las veo luego. — Sonrieron cómplices mientras se despedían.

Al caminar por los pasillos, al lado de su hermana, Sakura iba memorizando cada detalle, cada fragmento de aquel palacio que había sido su hogar por tantos años. Nuevamente, su corazón comenzó a llenarse de inseguridades y temores, pero no se dejó influenciar. Los usó como impulso para que sus pies siguieran avanzando, justo como le había dicho su padre.

Al pensar en todo lo nuevo que vería, poco a poco, una emoción indescriptible comenzó a suplantar al miedo. Los lugares que conocería, las ciudades de Myridia, la hermosa biblioteca central, nuevas personas. Incluso le emocionaba la idea que Shaoran le dijo la noche pasada, acerca de iniciar un nuevo invernadero en el palacio de Myridia.

Dejar atrás lo que tanto amaba era lo más complicado, pero de inmediato desechó cualquier pensamiento triste. Su padre le había prometido cuidar de su invernadero con el mismo esmero y dedicación. No sería lo mismo, pero confiaba en su padre. Un nuevo capítulo de su vida estaba siendo escrito y ella estaba dispuesta a vivirlo con intensidad.

—Entraremos por esa puerta —le explicó Midori, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Adentro está colocado un biombo que te ocultará. Debes esperar allí hasta que nuestro hermano te anuncie.

—¿Qué sucederá primero?

—Tu presentación. —respondió—. Nuestro hermano creyó que era lo más adecuado por la cadena de hechos. —Sakura asintió, aceptando la lógica de Touya.

Soltando un suspiro largo, Sakura se adentró en el gran salón, siguiendo a su hermana.

Los murmullos llenaron sus oídos. Su corazón comenzó a bombear a toda velocidad e incluso sintió sus manos sudorosas. Se reprendió a sí misma, no podía ser presa del pánico. Si no superaba esa prueba, los nobles de Myridia la devorarían viva. Inconscientemente, dio un paso atrás. Estaba comenzando a perderse. En ese momento, unas suaves manos sostuvieron su mano temblorosa. Era Midori.

—Recuerda lo que te ha dicho nuestro padre, Sakura —le dijo, con mirada firme—. Jamás bajes tu cabeza ante nadie. Eres la primera princesa de Lyriamir.

Una sonrisa sincera se coló en sus labios al escucharla. Durante la pesadilla del secuestro, Sakura había tratado de mantenerla en pie para que no sufriera ni se convirtiera en una víctima del conde Sawada. Ahora era Midori quien se estaba esforzando para mantenerla en pie a ella y que no fuera la comidilla de los nobles.

« _Florecer en las tormentas. Fortalecer nuestras raíces_ » recordó las enseñanzas de su madre.

Sakura asintió con convicción y su hermana partió al lugar donde debía estar. Desde su posición, podía ver a su hermano, sentando en una silla dorada dispuesta únicamente para él. A su lado derecho, se sentó Midori, mientras que, a su izquierda, una silla estaba dispuesta. Seguramente, ese sería su puesto. Su padre la observaba desde su lugar, a unos cuantos pasos del rey. La sonrisa que le dio, la calmó inmediatamente.

Más tranquila, se atrevió a asomarse un poco más y vio una mesa dorada, justo al frente de Touya. Dos copas reposaban en ella, junto a un pergamino. Con seguridad, se trataba del documento que legalizaría la alianza.

Touya se puso de pie y llamó la atención de todos los presentes. Inmediatamente, los murmullos cesaron.

—Les agradezco por haber atendido al llamado que les he hecho, señores míos —dijo con solemnidad—. En esta mañana, será firmada la alianza entre Myridia y nuestro reino. Una unión que espero perdure y nos permita a los lyrios, avanzar hacia un nuevo y próspero futuro.

El murmullo que se escuchó fue menor, pero fue acallado cuando Touya continuó su discurso acerca de todas las ventajas que traería al reino, la alianza con Myridia, que no solo se basaba en la protección que el gran reino podía brindarles, sino más bien, en la ayuda financiera y asesoría que podían aportarles para que la economía del reino terminara por despegar. Pero no solo se basaba en beneficios. Los lyrios eran expertos en armamentos y debido a la inminente guerra, podían prestar el apoyo y la asesoría necesaria para fabricar los mejores implementos para la batalla. Un excelente trato de "dame y tú me darás".

—Espero que este sueño se cumpla y para ello, necesito de su apoyo incondicional —puntualizó. Los nobles no dijeron nada, pero Sakura se los imaginó haciendo una reverencia ante el pedido del rey—. Ya que estamos de acuerdo en esto, deberíamos proceder con la ceremonia… Sin embargo… —Touya hizo una pausa muy prolongada que la hizo sentir nerviosa… había llegado el momento—. Sin embargo, debo revelarles algo antes… La verdad es que…

—Majestad… —La voz de su padre lo interrumpió—. Le pido permiso para poder exponer ante la corte mis errores, después de todo, son míos, no de ustedes.

Sakura se asomó un poco más y vio a su hermano asentir. Al volver a su asiento, su padre pasó al frente.

—La mayoría aquí presente, sabe que mi matrimonio con Keiko Matsumoto surgió para calmar las disputas políticas entre la familia real y los Matsumoto —dijo—. Jamás estuve de acuerdo, pero decidí asumir mi deber como príncipe heredero en ese momento. Mi reino siempre estuvo por encima de cualquier cosa… incluso de lo que más amaba.

Su padre, por primera vez, contó a otra persona que no fuera ella, la historia de la joven bailarina que lo cautivó de joven. No se extendió, ni ahondó en su relato porque no era correcto hacerlo, pero fue lo suficientemente emotivo para hacer que el corazón de Sakura revoloteara. La profunda mirada de amor que tenía su padre, al evocar los recuerdos de Nadeshiko Amamiya, le llegó al alma.

Los ojos de Sakura se enfocaron en Midori y en Touya. A diferencia de ella, las miradas de sus hermanos denotaban tristeza y hasta un poco de resentimiento. Era normal, se dijo a sí misma. Aun así, sintió un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en su pecho. Ninguno de ellos tenía culpa de lo que sus padres habían hecho, pero le dolía que juzgaran a su madre.

El relato del romance idílico de su padre, finalizó con la revelación de su secreto. Los suspiros ahogados de algunos miembros de la corte no se hicieron esperar. Sakura se asomó un poco más y observó que algunos juzgaban a su padre con la mirada, otros se veían más relajados, como si lo supieran desde antes y no fuera novedad… en especial los generales y algunos pocos nobles que eran íntimos amigos de su padre.

—No espero que perdonen esta falta, señores míos, pero si les pido que no juzguen a mis hijos por un error que yo cometí —dijo.

El rey volvió a levantarse y posó su mano sobre la espalda de ese hombre valeroso que Sakura siempre había admirado. Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa triste y dio un paso atrás.

—El día de hoy, presentaré ante ustedes a nuestra princesa oculta. —Touya se giró y extendió su mano hacia ella. Había llegado el momento de salir.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Sakura dio un paso al frente para ir al encuentro de los nobles. Caminó con total calma y lentitud, sin despegar los ojos de su hermano que la miraba orgulloso. Al estar a pocos pasos, tomó la mano que Touya le ofrecía y se dejó guiar por él hasta el asiento vacío que estaba dispuesto para ella.

No pudo evitar mirar a su hermana. Se veía tranquila, serena… y en paz. Midori le dio una sonrisa confiada y asintió en aceptación. Eso calmó aún más la ansiedad de Sakura.

Se giró y enfrentó la mirada curiosa de los nobles. Era como si estuvieran evaluándola. Su apariencia, su corto cabello, su forma de moverse, incluso sentía como si estuvieran esperando que se cayera o algo parecido, pero no les daría el gusto. Ella era la primera princesa de Lyriamir y como tal, debían respetarla. Enderezó su cuerpo y con su espalda totalmente recta, se sentó en la silla. Una vez acomodada, los nobles, en total sincronía, hicieron una reverencia ante ella.

—Sakura Kinomoto —anunció el rey—. La primera princesa de nuestro reino.

Aplausos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Todos giraban sus cabezas, buscando el origen de aquel sonido, pero no lograban dar con la persona que los emitía.

Un potente y electrizante estremecimiento que la recorrió entera, le recordó aquel día, aquel primer encuentro con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba. Sakura levantó su mirada y entonces, hizo contacto con su príncipe.

Escuchó el suspiro de Touya a un lado de ella y como soltaba una suave y ligera risa.

—Indomable como un lobo —susurró—. ¨Le pedí que esperara a que lo anunciáramos, pero por lo que veo, no quería perderse tu entrada.

A pesar de estar lejos y de todas las personas que se interponían entre ellos, Sakura sabía que era él. Seguía aplaudiendo sin parar, sin despegar sus ojos ambarinos de los de ella. Los nobles, sin saber realmente que hacer, optaron por unirse a las ovaciones de Shaoran. Los aplausos para ella resonaban en el gran salón, pero a Sakura no le importaba.

Sonrió, orgullosa, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho más. Los nobles no reparaban en él, y los que sí, ignoraban su identidad. Solo las personas allegadas, sabían que el príncipe heredero de Myridia estaba presente en aquella sala… sin su máscara dorada.

—Si no fuera porque lo vimos con anterioridad, no sabríamos que es él quien no deja de aplaudirte —dijo su padre, a su lado.

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplió mucho más. Sus ojos no dejaban de seguir sus movimientos entre las personas. Ahora que su rostro estaba completamente libre, el efecto que su mirada tenía sobre ella, era mucho más profundo y estremecedor.

Mientras se acercaba, Sakura recordó el momento de la ruptura de la máscara dorada. Ninguna palabra podría describir lo que sintió al ver como uno a uno, iban cayendo los trozos de la máscara, dejando libre el hermoso rostro de su príncipe. Una alegría que no cabía en su pecho. Felicidad… en su estado más puro.

Ese había sido el momento más mágico de toda su vida.

—Ahora que hemos hecho esta revelación y que nuestro huésped especial está presente, procederemos con la ceremonia de alianza —anunció Touya.

Las expresiones de sorpresa de los nobles, comenzaron a escucharse a medida que Shaoran avanzaba por el largo pasillo de personas que lo llevaría hasta Touya. Detrás de él, iba su comandante y su primo. Hombres fieles a él que no lo habían abandonado en ningún momento.

Sakura retuvo una risa traviesa al recordar la reacción de ambos cuando vieron a Shaoran sin su máscara. Yue especialmente. Era la primera vez que veía una expresión clara y contundente en su rostro. Sus ojos azules se abrieron totalmente y su boca no paraba de boquear. Duró poco segundos, pero los suficientes para que esa expresión de desconcierto quedara grabada en la memoria de Sakura por siempre.

Eriol fue el caso contrario. Las emociones afloraron en él de golpe y no esperó para abrazar a su primo y reflejar con voz partida, cuan feliz estaba.

Ambos caminaban con firmeza detrás de Shaoran, protegiendo su espalda, cuidando de él. Como lo harían siempre.

Cuando Shaoran estuvo justo al frente de ellos, hizo una reverencia que sus acompañantes imitaron. Las mejillas de Sakura volvieron a incendiarse. Aún no se acostumbraba a verlo sin su máscara. Era como si algo en su interior estuviera ardiendo. Un fuego constante y placentero que calentaba su pecho y se reflejaba en sus mejillas.

Para Sakura era imposible describirlo, porque no solo se trataba de sus facciones hermosas y masculinas, se trataba de lo que significaba para ella poder verlo sin su máscara. La imaginación no había estado muy alejada de la realidad, pero, aunque lo hubiera estado, hubiera amado el rostro de Shaoran como amaba su alma.

Su príncipe era una persona que se había cultivado en la más tortuosa tempestad, pero el resultado había sido el florecimiento de un espíritu tan hermoso y radiante como el sol mismo. Su príncipe conocía muy bien la derrota, pero jamás se daba por vencido. Conocía el sufrimiento y la soledad mejor que nadie, pero los había hecho sus aliados para fortalecerse, para luchar y perseverar.

Shaoran había estado sumergido en un abismo profundo y oscuro, lleno de tristeza, frustración y dolor… pero jamás se rindió. Logró escalarlo con valentía y salió de él con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ese joven era la persona más hermosa que Sakura había conocido en su vida, con un alma tan llena de compasión, de humildad… pero, sobre todo, llena de amor.

Shaoran amaba sin límites y ella era testigo de su entrega total. Un amor sincero y profundo, capaz de llegar hasta el último centímetro de su ser.

Su corazón se regocijó al verlo sonreír. Era hermoso, pero jamás necesito que la máscara se rompiera para saberlo.

—Ante usted, alteza, expongo nuestros motivos y los compromisos que Lyriamir adquirirá a través de esta alianza que será ventajosa para ambos reinos. —La mano de su hermano señaló la mesa donde reposaba aquel pergamino.

Shaoran despegó su mirada de ella y se enfocó en el documento. Con decisión, lo tomó y lo extendió para leerlo con calma. Sakura no podía dejar de verlo. Era como si una fuerza misteriosa la obligara a no despegar sus ojos de él. Su porte era mucho más majestuoso e imponente. Ataviado con ropas que denotaban su estatus de príncipe. Simplemente hermoso.

Shaoran dio su visto bueno al documento y tomando una pluma, plasmó su firma, junto al sello real de la familia Li. Touya se acercó e hizo lo mismo.

Su padre tomó una botella de vino que un sirviente le tendió y la llevó hasta la mesa. El rey la tomó y sirvió una de las copas, luego se la extendió a Shaoran para que hiciera lo mismo con la otra copa. De un solo trago, ambos bebieron el contenido sin dudarlo, símbolo de la confianza que en ese momento nacía entre ellos.

—Es un honor para mí y para los míos, aceptar esta alianza —dijo Shaoran con firmeza y convicción—. Esto, marcará nuestra historia y el próspero porvenir de nuestros reinos.

Touya asintió y extendió su mano hacia él. Shaoran la tomó sin dudas y así, la alianza fue sellada. Lyriamir y Myridia ahora eran aliados.

Los aplausos de los nobles resonaron en el gran salón. Algunos se veían discordes, pero la gran mayoría aceptaba la alianza de buena manera. Sakura soltó un suspiro. La nobleza nunca cambiaría… y solo esperaba que ya no le dieran más problemas a su hermano.

—Para fortalecer aún más nuestra alianza —anunció Touya, haciendo acallar los aplausos—. Quiero ofrecerle a usted, la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio.

Sakura frunció su ceño, al igual que Shaoran. Ese ofrecimiento no estaba planeado. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Shaoran se puso de rodillas ante Touya y dio su respuesta.

—No es mi intención aceptar su ofrecimiento, majestad —dijo, haciendo que todos retuvieran el aire, incluso su hermano.

A Sakura no le sorprendió su respuesta. Lo conocía muy bien y podía darse una idea de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones al rechazar el ofrecimiento de su hermano, aun sin decírselo. Sonrió, orgullosa, al verlo levantarse.

—No mal entienda mis palabras, majestad —pidió—. Después de todo lo que su hermana ha hecho por mí, no puedo aceptarla como un ofrecimiento de su parte para fortalecer la alianza.

—¿Entonces cuál es su deseo?

—Mi deseo es solicitar yo mismo su mano en matrimonio. Sakura Kinomoto es una mujer valerosa y valiente y es a ella a quien le pregunto si desea convertirse en mi reina.

Touya respiró tranquilo y Shaoran sonrió.

—Haberlo dicho desde un principio, alteza —dijo, entre dientes.

Touya extendió su mano hacia ella. Con manos temblorosas, Sakura la tomó y se levantó de la silla, siendo guiada por su hermano hasta quedar frente a su príncipe. Ahora que la máscara dorada no estaba, la sonrisa de Shaoran resplandecía mucho más.

—¿Deseas aceptar la propuesta de este joven?

Lo único que Sakura podía hacer para dar a conocer su consentimiento, era una reverencia de aceptación ante el hombre que se convertiría en su marido y lo hizo sin dudarlo.

Shaoran alargó su mano y tomó la suya con delicadeza. Tomándose el atrevimiento de acariciar su dorso con disimulo. El corazón de Sakura disparó sus latidos y la tan conocida sensación de calor la hizo abanicarse, haciendo que Shaoran soltará una risa suave y seductora que la acaloró aún más.

—Estás hermosa, mi precioso cerezo —dijo en myridio.

—Al igual que tú, mi príncipe —respondió ella, también en su idioma.

Con un ligero apretón alrededor de su mano, Shaoran trataba de decirle que estaba conteniéndose para no acercarse más de lo debido. Mantener las apariencias delante de la corte era necesario, pero difícil de lograr… para ambos.

—La unión de nuestros reinos será mucho más fuerte con su matrimonio —anunció Touya, pero Shaoran tenía otras intenciones.

Sin soltar su mano, Shaoran miró al frente, enfrentando a los nobles.

—Más allá de eso, majestad. Será un honor para mí, desposar a tan hermosa princesa y le juro aquí y ahora, con los nobles de Lyriamir de testigo, los Dioses y cualquiera que desee escucharme, que la protegeré con mi vida y honraré siempre nuestra unión.

—Si es así… no me arrepiento de haberlo escogido a usted como esposo para mi hermana.

Al volver a posar sus ojos en ella, ambos sonrieron.

—Ante todos, ya eres mía, Diosa… así como yo soy tuyo —susurró en myridio.

Después de escuchar tales palabras, lo demás, careció de importancia. ¿Cuándo los nobles habían salido? ¿Cuándo comenzaron ellos a caminar por los largos pasillos? ¿Cuándo habían llegado a los aposentos de Shaoran? Todo se había vuelto efímero, menos los ojos de su príncipe que no la abandonaban en ningún momento.

—¡Sakura! —La voz emocionada de Tomoyo fue lo único que la devolvió al mundo.

Al verla, vio con sorpresa y emoción que llevaba un vestido blanco y lila, que resaltaba sus ojos azules. Su largo cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado y un suave maquillaje resaltaba sus lindos rasgos. Se veía preciosa, como la más hermosa de las muñecas.

—Lo siento, alteza —dijo, haciendo una reverencia ante ella—. Aun no me acostumbro.

—Ni deberás hacerlo. Eres y siempre serás mi hermana —dijo, sonriendo—. Estas muy hermosa.

Las mejillas de su amiga se sonrojaron, haciendo brillar aún más sus ojos azules.

—Solo es el vestido, me lo ha dado el rey Touya para poder representar muy bien mi papel al llegar a Myridia.

—No es solo el vestido, si me permites decirlo —dijo Eriol. Al hacer una reverencia educada delante de ella, las mejillas de Tomoyo se incendiaron aún más.

—Eriol me ha comentado que desea usted incursionar en el área de la medicina —intervino Shaoran—. Al llegar, me pondré en contacto con las personas adecuadas para que pueda hacerlo. Igual contigo, Diosa.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Shaoran sonrió.

—Le pediré a la herbolaria real que te instruya para que puedas seguir sus pasos… y convertirte en una herbolaria. —La emoción que la abordó fue tal, que no pudo controlar el impulso de abrazarlo.

—¿Esto es un sueño? Yo… yo creí que siendo una princesa…

—Te lo dije anoche —susurró—. Incluso podrás iniciar tu propio invernadero en palacio, cariño… Haré que todos tus sueños se vuelvan realidad, mi Diosa —añadió en myridio—. Serás tú quien represente la esperanza para nuestro reino.

La hermosa sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de su ahora prometido, la incitaba a besarlo. Su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, pero ya con el abrazo que le había dado, rompió todo el protocolo que debían mantener.

—Usted será una buena aprendiz para mi madre —dijo Yue, con una diminuta sonrisa en su boca que le erizó la piel. Jamás podría dejar de sorprenderse al ver algún tipo de expresión en su cara.

—¿Es su madre parecida a usted, Yue? —preguntó, nerviosa.

El joven tardó un poco en responder y luego, aunque Sakura no pudiera creerlo, escucho una suave risa salir de su boca.

—Para nada. Es todo lo contrario a mí.

—Yuuko es… un poco extraña, pero es una mujer muy amable. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

Unos suaves toques en la puerta, dispersó su agradable plática. Sakura miró con sorpresa al guardia que siempre había cuidado la puerta de Shaoran, venir hacia ellos con un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho.

—Todo está listo para el viaje, alteza. Los carruajes esperan en la entrada —anunció, haciendo una reverencia ante ellos.

—Gracias por avisarnos. Tu familia debe estar en la puerta principal del palacio, esperando por nosotros.

Salieron de los aposentos de Shaoran y caminaron por los largos pasillos, pero Sakura ya no era su sirviente y no debía mantener su distancia. Ahora, frente a todos, Sakura podía caminar a su lado, de su brazo y sin remordimientos.

« _Es mi prometido… mío_ » pensó, sintiendo un agradable calor que enseguida se concentró en sus mejillas. Su cuerpo no temblaba por miedo, sino por la excitación de las cosas que pasarían a partir de ese momento. Por todo lo nuevo que vería y aprendería, estando en Myridia.

En el camino, pudo ver de lejos a todas las personas con quien ella había compartido a lo largo de su vida. La señora Izumi y mamá Hina hicieron una reverencia al verla pasar y la linda señora, con sus ojos cristalizados, sonrió llena de orgullo… sonrisa que ella le devolvió sin dudarlo.

Chiharu estaba cerca de la entrada, en compañía del capitán Yamasaki. Sakura soltó por un momento el brazo de Shaoran y caminó hacia ellos. Sabía que estaba violando el protocolo, pero ella era su amiga y quería despedirse adecuadamente.

—De todo lo que ha pasado… esto es lo único que odio —dijo con la mirada cristalizada—. Las extrañaré demasiado.

—Y nosotras a ti, querida amiga —le dijo, abrazándola—. Por favor, cuide de ella —dijo, mirando al amable capitán.

—Lo haré… No lo dude, mi princesa —dijo, haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

—Extrañaré tus noticias de último momento —dijo Tomoyo, abrazándola—. Dios… yo también odio esto.

—Sus almas siempre estuvieron retenidas aquí —dijo Chiharu, sonriendo—. Vuelen, amigas. Vuelen alto. Sé que está no será la última vez que nos veamos.

—Es una promesa —aseveró Sakura, tomando su mano.

Si despedirse de su mejor amiga había sido complicado, hacerlo de su familia iba a ser horrible.

Al salir del palacio, los vio. Estaban parados a un lado del carruaje que llevaba el sello de la familia real de Lyriamir. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. No se creía capaz de hacerlo.

Su padre alargó su mano hacia ella y sin dudarlo, Sakura apresuró el paso para tomarla, refugiándose entre sus brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y sentía como, pedazo a pedazo, comenzaba a desmoronarse.

—No llores, cariño —susurró su padre—. Esto no es un adiós.

—Es cierto, monstruo. No será la última vez que nos veamos. Además, asistiremos a tu boda que será más pronto de lo que piensas.

Para eso seguramente faltaban meses… meses sin poder verlos, sin poder abrazarlos. Pudo sentir la presencia de Shaoran a su lado. Giró un poco su cabeza para verlo, estaba haciendo una reverencia ante su padre.

—Le juro que la cuidaré con mi vida.

La cabeza de su padre asintió sobre la suya y luego la obligó a separarse. Limpió con tranquilidad sus lágrimas y luego le regaló la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

—Mi hermoso cerezo… no olvides jamás quien eres. —Sakura asintió con lentitud y se obligó a sonreír.

—La flor de… este reino.

Midori se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, apretándola con fuerza.

—Te escribiré apenas llegue a Zahiria. Esperaré con ansias tus cartas… hermana —dijo.

Al ver su sonrisa, el corazón de Sakura se llenó de esperanza. Quizás la vida si le brindaría la oportunidad de conocer las bondades de su hermana menor.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy desesperada por volver a casa. —La voz de Meilin llamó su atención. Al levantar su mirada la vio asomada en el carruaje con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

—¿No deberías ir en el otro carruaje? —preguntó Shaoran, levantando una de sus cejas.

Ese simple y pequeño gesto hizo que el corazón de Sakura bombeara con mayor fuerza. Poder ver sus expresiones con total libertad… admirarlas en todo su esplendor, fue el deseo que siempre tuvo… desde aquel primer día.

Meilin le hizo una seña para que se acercara y preocupado, su primo obedeció. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, la joven golpeó su frente y luego soltó una risilla traviesa.

—Siempre quise hacer eso —dijo, mirándolo con el profundo cariño que sentía por él.

—Según tu querida prima, no quiere aburrirse con las charlas políticas que seguro tú y yo tendremos durante el viaje —dijo Frost, a un lado de Shaoran.

—Así que le pedí a Frosty que me subiera a este carruaje. —Finalizó Meilin, mostrando una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

Shaoran resopló, pero luego rio complacido. Sakura sabía cuánto le había afectado que Meilin hubiera salido herida por salvarlo, por eso, el que ella pudiera llevarle la contraria, como siempre, era un alivio para él.

—Es hora… —El anuncio de su padre le erizó la piel.

Extendió su mano hacia ella, mientras Touya abría el carruaje. Sí, había llegado el momento de abrir sus alas. Sakura tomó la mano de su padre y sin mirar atrás subió en el carruaje con decisión. Se acomodó justo en frente de Meilin y Tomoyo se sentó a su lado. Las tres sonrieron.

—En nuestra primera parada, podrás cambiarte de ropas —le dijo Shaoran, con una sonrisa. Alejándose para subir a su propio carruaje.

Al estar todo listo, la comitiva comenzó a avanzar. Meilin y Tomoyo iban hablando de todo lo que podrían ver y conocer en Myridia, pero Sakura estaba concentrada observando por la ventana. Aquellas calles por donde había caminado con su madre, las tiendas que solía visitar con ella, su preciosa ciudad natal. Miró por la ventana trasera y observó como el palacio en el cual había vivió por tantos años, se perdía. Su corazón se oprimió.

Una lágrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla y fue limpiada de inmediato. No quería iniciar su viaje con tristeza.

Su mirada volvió a la ventana cuando el carruaje se detuvo por un momento. Estaban por salir de la ciudad. Los ciudadanos se habían reunido para despedir a su princesa y lanzaban flores a la comitiva con placer y admiración.

Una pareja de jóvenes llamó su atención. A pesar de la distancia, podía verlos sonreír y luego, hicieron una reverencia. Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando, de repente, ya no eran una pareja de jóvenes. Eran Kaho y Ashyr, despidiéndola.

« _Mantente fuerte ante las adversidades que vendrán, mi pequeña princesa. Mientras estén juntos, ninguna tormenta podrá con ustedes_ » escuchó la voz de Ashyr y de su medallón se extendió una calidez agradable que la llevó a tomarlo con su mano.

« _Su historia no ha hecho más que empezar_ » La voz de Kaho resonó en su cabeza.

El carruaje comenzó a andar nuevamente. Sakura trató de asomarse un poco más para no perderlos de vista, pero al volver a mirar el lugar donde estaban, habían desaparecido.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Meilin.

Sakura volvió a acomodarse en su asiento y asintió con lentitud, pensando en las palabras de ambos. Era una clara advertencia de lo que estaba por venir. Recordó que Ashyr les había revelado que su futuro no sería sencillo y que estaría lleno de pruebas. Este encuentro solo lo confirmaba.

Su medallón volvió a calentarse agradablemente entre sus manos. Al levantar su mirada nuevamente, la cuidad comenzaba a perderse en el horizonte. Sakura sonrió. Había captado el mensaje. Las pruebas serían difíciles, pero si se mantenían unidos, podrían con ellas y se convertirían en las personas que los Dioses esperaban que fueran.

Sakura apretó su medallón con fuerza. Las raíces de Shaoran y las suyas se habían fortalecido y unido. Ninguna tormenta podría contra ellos.

« _La verdadera batalla está por venir… y estaremos listos para enfrentarla»_ pensó sonriendo.

Este… no había sido el final de la historia… sino más bien, el comienzo de algo más…

 **Bien, chicos. Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Realmente, no tengo palabras para describir cuan agradecida estoy con ustedes por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este camino y por el gran apoyo que me han brindado. Tanto aquellos que religiosamente me dejaban un review, como los fantasmitas que se paraban temprano para ver si había actualizado.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Esta historia que empezó siendo un cuento para mi hija, se convirtió en el proyecto más grande que he escrito y todo fue gracias a ustedes.**

 **No saben lo emocionada y deseosa que estoy de leer sus comentarios finales ;) en especial por varias cositas que diré a continuación.**

 **La historia de "El príncipe de la máscara" ha llegado a su fin, su objetivo se ha cumplido, pero como pudieron leer a lo largo de todo el capítulo final (me esmeré en hacérselos saber) este fue solo el comienzo de algo más ;)**

 **Les había dicho que tenía NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES. Bien, aquí está. Gracias a la hermosa recepción que tuvo la historia y a sus buenos comentarios, una editora me contacto y…. ¡ESTAMOS EN NEGOCIACIONES PARA EDITAR Y PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA! ¡Estoy súper emocionada! No saben cuan agradecida estoy con ustedes ;)**

 **De momento estamos discutiendo que sea en formato en electrónico y dependiendo de la acogida que observen, existe una gran posibilidad de que salga en físico :D**

 **Obviamente, mis mayores esfuerzos estarán enfocados en la edición del libro y habrá SORPRESAS. Cambios en la historia, hechos que quizás deban suprimirse o cosas que deberán agregarse para darle mayor sentido. Mejoras en la narrativa para hacerla más llevadera y por obvias razones, deberemos de despedirnos de los nombres de CLAMP… triste, pero necesario. Aun así, me he esforzado un montón para buscar nombres adecuados ;) Se los garantizo… es especial para nuestro príncipe xD**

 **Los invito a todos a seguirme en mi página de Facebook (www. facebook amatista1986/) para más información de este proyecto que he hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes y para que la historia llegue a muchas más personas, fuera del universo del FanFiction. Anunciaré cosas importantes por allí a medida que la editorial me autorice a hacerlo, como su nombre, avances, nombres y otras cositas ;) porque como dije, apenas estamos en conversaciones y la selección de mi equipo de trabajo :D Solo puedo decir que se trata de una editorial venezolana de vanguardia que desea incursionar en el área literaria con mi historia :)**

 **No olviden dejarme sus comentarios para saber que les gustó más, pero esta vez no hablo solo del capi, sino de la historia en general, para saber que puedo cambiar antes de enviarlo completo a la editorial o si quedó bien como está ;) Recuerden que gracias a ustedes es que he logrado mejorar tanto ;D**

 **Por cierto, este no será el último trabajo que leerán de mí. Tengo preparadas un montón de ideas para escribir nuevos fics para ustedes :D y también debo ir planeando otras cositas y sorpresitas ;) Las ire anunciando por mi fanpage para que estén atentos 3**

 **Un besote para todos y de nuevo ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

 **Los adoro,**

 **Amatista1986.**


End file.
